Shadowed Malice
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: 11 years ago, my 'brother' survived the killing curse. 8 years ago I was given up for adoption. 5 years ago, my orphanage was destroyed in a bloodbath. 4 years ago I found my place at the Dark Lords side. And now, i'm going to Hogwarts, I am Harry Potter
1. The Boy Who Lived

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**I know, i know, i was SUPPOSED, to do a PJO fanfiction, but with the Harry Potter Movie comming out...i couldn't hep myself!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

**x-(X)-x**

_'Wshhhh!'_ the wind rustled through the trees as the air turned cold with midnights powers. The town of Godric's Hollow seemed to flinch in silence as an unwanted appearance appeared on the cobblestone streets. The shadow's themselves seemed to curve upwards at the man, craving an embrace. But yet, he moved forward, not a single noise falling as he departed from that spot. He stopped, looking from under his hood at a single manor at the end of an old fashion street. The old iron fence showed slight signs of rust, only showing further how old this home was. The gates groaned in protest as they were forced open, or perhaps they were moaning in the fact that they were betraying their masters? Their landlords? IT didn't matter at this time, for he would be gone in mere moments.

The two adults that took ownership of this manor were gone, celebrating a Halloween party that their friends threw. One 'friend' had actually set up the date, knowing to stall the owners, so they would forget two small things for the single night.

The fact they had two small children in the house, with a merely muggleborn witch for a caretaker.

A twisted smile curved on his face as a shrill alarm pierced the night, a renegade to his silent demeanor. The ward crumbled with a casual flick, causing the caretaker to gulp, as she observed from the window. The windows and door exploded with a grotesque explosion. Causing the witch's arms to tremble, as she held her own weapon to her horrified eyelevel.

"Please! Hold Mercy!" She sobbed, begging even, but the man held none. His lips twitched slightly, and the woman dropped dead, eyes glassy and mouth open in another plea. He casually stepped over the chilling corpse, walking up the steps to his main goal, the two children.

The door was brutally thrown open, lighting up the room with green light as the walls collected a fine coat of cinder. Two cribs, each on opposite walls of the room. Innocently resting under little twinkling mobile, this displayed special Quiditch equipment. The closest crib held a chubby child with chocolate brown hair, he was curled in a tiny ball, pressing his body to a stuffed dragon he held in his arms.

The other crib held the total opposite. A fairly slim child with raven black hair, slightly messy but not overly. He rested like the dead, arms crossed over his heart while his legs were firmly set in place, next to one another.

Piercing emerald eyes stared at him through the dark.

He was silent, watching the man's movement without a single sound. It was unnerving, and it frightened the man beyond words. The names of the children were carved into the headboard of each crib. The chubby brown boy's held a slight bulky font, as if they tried to reflect the lettering in his style.

Skylar Potter.

The other was held in a slight twist, every letter curved in a strange font that resembled the man's very own writing. He spared a glance, for knowledge would help him in the long run, no matter how far the distance.

Harold (Harry) Potter

The man let a small smile grace his normally unreadable face. He lifted his wand, but hesitated, as if deciding who to strike down first.

The green eyes unnerved him, so he pressed the bone white wood to the child's forehead. To his shock, the child seemed to _lower_ his head, letting the wood touch his head almost invitingly. And still, he was silent. His eyes watched the man's Crimson ones, watching and calculating, waiting.

"Harry Potter." The man mused, his voice causing Skylar Potter to frown in his sleep. Harry blinked slowly, as if daring the man to continue on.

"The last to be a Horcrux, enjoy death, child."

He mused, and with a strange blink once again. The child slowly closed his eyes, awaiting death and not fighting it.

If it wasn't for the fact, that this child had to die, the man would respect Harry Potter, for showing no fear, even as a child.

"_Avada Kadavra!"_ The man hissed, watching in slight satisfaction as the green beam, matching the child's eye, seemed into the infant's skull. The man could almost feel the cold talons of death as the infant's heart was attacked. And for all Harry knew, he fought back, he lunged at the talons of death and sent it shrieking, sent it away.

But the man never knew this. He forced the power of death to grab part of his soul, and rip it from his heart. Not realizing that the child had indeed fought him off. The dark magic attacked, and traveled to poor Harry, causing him to cry out in pain, before death turned his talons onto the man himself, clawing his soul from his body.

The dark magic held within the child's body was too much, and with a pain filled screech, a powerful backlash swept up the home, causing all to fall to rubble. The ceiling collapsed, walls burst, and the metal hinges melted. Nails and wood flew, giving a deep cut over the heart of Skylar Potter, painfully waking him up from his dreams, and giving him anguish over the wound.

Harry Potter groaned, collapsing backwards in sever weakness. A tiny thin paper cut of a wound was placed just below the child's hairline. In the shape of a lightning bolt, to remain unseen under the messy oil black hair familiar to all Potters. His eyes fluttered closed, missing the fleeing of the weakened mass killer. The darkest wizard of this time. Blood and ash was in the center of the floor, a black cloak rested in the center as thoughts raced through the dark man's mind. The Dark Lord's mind.

_'The child survived the Killing curse.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: This story is almost compleatly written, do not expect regular updates, but all updates WILL be over 1000 words, my policy<em>**


	2. Similarities

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**I know, i know, i was SUPPOSED, to do a PJO fanfiction, but with the Harry Potter Movie comming out TODAY...i couldn't hep myself!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p>********************************* (3 Years Later, July 31st) ****************************<p>

Skylar shrieked in obnoxious glee as his father, James Potter, went in for another thrilling dive. 5 year old Fred and George Weasley raced after the two on broom sticks, laughing the entire way.

This happened to be famous, Skylar Potter's birthday party, held only with the closest of the family, including the Weasleys, (whom James met in his career) the Longbottoms, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and many of the Hogwarts staff.

They sat around, sharing stories and laughing, just as all other wizards and witches were doing all over Great Brittan, celebrating the birthday of the boy-who-lived.

After all, they had proof, didn't they? When Lily and James Potter returned, the door was blasted open, giving a clear view to Skylar, not to mention the fact that he was bawling is eyes out with a giant wound over his heart. This had healed into a thin white scar, which he was so famous for. The caretaker Mary was also famous, just not as much. She was known for 'saving' 'poor little Harry' from the Dark Lord.

Speaking of Harry, he stood at the window sill, looking out at the party, longing in his eye. His long messy black hair hid his eyes partially from the sight of the adults far below, the mucky window hid him completely.

Harry Potter was different; he knew that as a child. He had a fairly large room by muggle standards, but small for the house. In fact, he had the smallest room, the attic. Nobody gave him the slightest attention, his parents never cared for him, loved him, heck, they even forgot to feed him! If it wasn't for the fact that the house elves took pity on him, he wouldn't be alive. He was nothing compared to his brother, a spider ready to be squashed. No, that was inaccurate, spiders were afraid of Harry.

Harry's room was basically a rundown basement. Junk and broken toys of Skylar littered his room. His bed was second hand and ratty, even though the Potters could buy him a better one with a single blink. He had bookshelves made of planks held between boxes; here is where he stored his books. Or rather Skylar's books, he always gave the book's to Harry, claiming that he was 'already stronger than the Dark Lord!' or 'You'll need them!'

But ironically, it was Harry who showed the first signs of magic. He caused a door to open on its own when he couldn't reach the handle. For that he was sent to bed without food. But when Skylar _finally_ did his first magic, he caused a pie to explode. What did he get? A third helping of slippery ice cream.

But Harry had something Skylar would _never_ have, and that was brains.

Harry knew how to keep out of trouble. And after practice, he was better in many ways, not that they were significant in Lily or James' eyes.

Harry could walk silently; he could creep up many times and scare the daylights out of Skylar. But he never did, if he did do that, he would be in his room for 3 days without food. Instead he sneaked around once a week at midnight on every Friday. Harry knew that on Friday James and Lily had to work a little extra, they were tired that night and _never_ got up.

Harry learned quickly too. He could easily skim many passages in books he read and remember them easily. That was how he was so adept at magic theory. Not to the point that he could outshine _anyone_, but enough that if he got a wand, he would know how to use it.

But with knowledge, came grief.

Harry listened in one night long ago with his silent walking. He had heard of the Dark Lord, and the fact that he was targeting 'Skylar'. They had contacted an old man to find a safe house for them to stay in. Apparently this man also thought it would be better for Skylar if he didn't have any 'competition' in his learning.

Please, Skylar wasn't even a player.

So when that day came, a few weeks into August, Harry listened from the stairs, hidden from view.

The old man, Dumbledore, was explaining to the Potters why they needed to be moved, and where they were going. Someplace in Hogsemade, so they would be near the headmaster at all times.

But this plan didn't involve Harry.

"Harry shall be placed with your only living relatives, the Dursleys, if I remember correctly?" Dumbledore asked Lily who nodded, not giving a single smile during this time. Dumbledore shrugged this off with her not approving, not the fact that she or James didn't care.

"May you fetch little Harry now?" Dumbledore asked, and James rolled his eyes, looking towards the stairs and shouting loudly.

This caused an easily hidden smirk to appear on Skylar's face, imagining Harry to be in trouble.

Harry waited a few seconds and stepped down, walking with a strange silent grace. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he took in Harry's appearance.

Unlike his twin, Harry's hair was a raven black, and slightly long, not nearly as messy as it would have been if it was short. The contrast onto Skylar was shocking, the light brown hair, the same color of James' Animagus, was short and fluffy, looking as if he had just woke up. Harry's eyes were an emerald green, or were _supposed_ to. Now they looked icy and more of an Avada-green. They showed understanding and intelligence, not the glazed look always present in Skylars. His face was more angular, and thin. His nose bridge was thinner and his skin looked frighteningly pale contrasting to his hair color. Perhaps the color was because he never saw the sun, or he did but through a murky window. Skylar's face was plump and mouselike; he was chubby still, holding all of his baby fat from extra sweets he always ate, while Harry was thin and angular.

Dumbledore shook his slight fears out of his head, seeing the slight _resemblance_ in the boy had shocked him, but that wouldn't happen.

"We shall leave as soon as we can. Are you packed and ready to go?"

The three Potters nodded and large bulky suitcases came flying down the hall. But Harry was not unprepared. He knew that this would happen, so he packed in advance.

"Mr. Lupin will come to take you in a few moments by Portkey. Farewell Mr. Potter." Dumbledore smiled looking down at Harry who blinked indifferently.

"Ah, don't worry about him. He never talks." James quickly said, not wanting to make it sound like he never actually _talked_ to Harry. Dumbledore sighed and turned, Lily disappeared with a loud explosion holding Skylar. James than took the bags and exploded himself.

Just as Dumbledore was about to Apperate out himself. He heard Harry speak, for the first time in his entire life.

"Good-bye Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore blinked surprised at the formal tone the boy had below him. Harry blinked slowly, his face betraying him of no emotion just as his tone had. He spun on his heels, silently might I add, and walked up the stairs far easier than Skylar ever could.

Dumbledore shook his head, and apparated out.

x-(X)-x

Harry sat on his bed, eyes closed. A small timid knock on his door caused him to flash open his eyes. He opened the door with ease and looked up judgingly at the man that stood there.

"Mr. Lupin. My bag is on the floor." Harry nodded to the bag, and stepped out of the way so Lupin could grab it. It was silent as they walked down the stairs to say goodbye to the home forever. Lupin, wanting to at least converse with Harry tried to start a little conversation.

"So…..You're getting old now." He smiled his weak attempt of a starter. He soon realized how stupid that sounded when he had no clue of Harry's age or Birthday.

"I'm Skylar's twin." Harry stated bluntly, finally reaching the ending of all the stairs. A once, Lupin's face lit up in surprise.

"Oh! How was your birthday?" He asked, a little smile at his lips. Harry shrugged, not really caring.

"Better than last year."

"What happened last year?" Lupin asked, slightly confused on what could have happened.

"Father forced me to make _Skylar's cake_, or he said that Voldemort would kill me."

Lupin winced, and gave up for talking. With a gentle hand, he apparated to Private drive, right on the Dursley's doorsteps.

"I guess this is it." Lupin lamely finished, setting the bag down next to Harry who blinked twice.

"Er, Goodbye Harry." Lupin smiled, before apparating away.

The sound alone was enough to draw the Dursley's to the door. At once, a fat man with a giant mustache swung the door open, causing it to collide loudly with the wall.

_'Amazing he can even walk.'_ Harry mused, looking at the giant girth the man held.

"YOU!" He bellowed, face turning a _charming_ shade of lavender mixed with watermelon red.

He quickly snatched Harry by his scruff and yanked him inside, tossing him hard into the wooden floor. A tall woman with a long face shrieked like a banshee before running off into the kitchen.

_'Are all muggles like this?'_ Harry thought in confusion while looking at the walrus of a man who proceeded to shout at him.

"WE DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU…YOU FREAKS!" He bellowed, spittle raining down on Harry like it was April once again. Harry was still mad by the fact his family ignored him, this just added fuel to the fire.

"You're calling me a freak? Is it even humanly possible to be part walrus?"

Next thing Harry knew, he was crammed into a smelly broom closet under the stairs. At once, all the spiders seemed to spasm than flee in a righteous storm. The tiny slits in the vent allowed a small visual. Enough to see the man on the phone, shouting a few things in. Harry only caught a few words such as 'Car crash' and 'Orphanage' whatever that was.

_'Oh well, can't be too bad'._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: This story is almost compleatly written, do not expect regular updates, but all updates WILL be over 1000 words, my policy. The reason why, is because i can easily forget a story if i am not working on it. I will conclude in my mind that i have finished the story on this website when i have not. My apologizes if that ever happens.<em>**


	3. The Orphanage

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**I know, i know, i was SUPPOSED, to do a PJO fanfiction, but with the Harry Potter Movie comming out TODAY...i couldn't hep myself!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p>Harry stood, looking up at a large white muggle building with peeling white paint. There were large walls surrounding<p>

"Here he is." Mr. Dursley shoved Harry forward towards the skinny woman who looked at him with distaste. She smiled sweetly, but Harry was a master of lies and silence, he saw through it easily. Mr. Dursley didn't bother to even look back as he slammed his fat foot down onto the gas pedal. The car groaned and lurched away, kicking up a frenzy of pebbles that ironically only hit Harry.

The skinny woman immediately started frowning and marched into the building, not sparing a single glance towards the five year old Harry.

A brown haired boy raced out, feeling pity for the four year old. He grabbed Harry's bag and took a firm hold on Harry's arm, dragging him inside the frightening building.

His room was bland. A simple rough iron bed, a wooden wardrobe, and a simple chair. Nothing more, nothing less. The only light was an old creaky hinged window that gave a crude vision of the outside world. But Harry was used to such treatment, if not comfortable with it already.

x-(1 years' later 5 years old)-x

Harry sat in the tiny mess hall. He occupied the back left corner of the room, the table where the light fixtures died long ago, always bathing the corner in darkness.

Over the two years, Harry had filled out as he was as a child. His raven black hair was dark and his skin practically albino. His emerald green eyes were calculating and cold, like frozen river water. A frown was always on his face as he looked at the other kids.

At the age of 5, Harry remembered something. He remembered that there was _magic_. That he could…._do things_ to the other children. So he tried, and he did. There were girls and boys that feared him, and then there were the indifferent ones, than finally the ones who didn't believe what he could do, and tormented him.

David Forstar was one of the tormenters. He had a sister, Suzie Forstar, the girl had gotten into the favor of annoying Harry whenever she could. She had made a rather rude comment about his parents one day, accusing him of being abandoned while on the top of the stairs.

All Harry cared about was pain; he _wanted_ her to get hurt, to bleed, or to cry out in pain. He flared his nostrils and narrowed his eyes.

_'Fall down… slip little girl… just take a step back and fall...'_ He whispered inside his mind, and with a strange blank look in her eyes, she did. She fell down the giant stone steps with a tiny shriek of realization. Her foot twisted, and she tumbled, feebly throwing her arms up in a sad attempt to protect her face. She twirled as she hit, the back of her skull smashing against the unforgiving floor. She panted, gasping for breath as she gave herself a severe concussion.

David Forstar ran over to his sister, having only seen her fall while eating a small snack he had managed to sneak from the orphanage kitchen, the cook having a small friendship with the boy.

He helped his sister upright, screaming and calling for an adult or any type of help. Looking up at the top of the stairs, he shook his head and awaited a teenager who came running. Harry had vanished from sight, seemingly never even in the vicinity.

A few days later, Harry was walking down the hallway towards the bathroom. He had an urge to do so, and he was right. Little Suzie's room had a light on, and she was speaking to a few of her friends that shared the room, talking about her 'slip'.

"I swear! I didn't slip! _He_ did it!" She hissed in a whisper to what Harry imagined, one of her friends.

"How could he have? He wasn't seen at all!" One argued back.

"He…He….I can't describe it." She whispered with an unmistakable amount of fear in it. Harry enjoyed this, enjoyed this…this…_respect_.

"He….He looked at me….and…..and it was like falling was….the best choice at the time…..like it would solve _everything."_ She whispered, shivering part way through.

Harry smirked in the darkness of the hallway. Enjoying the small whimpers another girl gave.

"He…._bewitched you._" Harry almost snorted at how alike it was.

"No! He….He…."

"Face it Suzie, no matter how many times your brother bags him, he's _always_ gonna' be a danger."

"So….we should stay away?"

Harry didn't stick around to find out her answer.

x-(1 year later, 6 years old)-x

Christmas, the cruelest season of the year in Harry's opinion.

Every year he watched as gifts were given from one child to another, each laughing and basking with the warmth the season had to offer. A toy, books, foods, games, everything to be imagined was swapped with glee and joy.

Everyone had a gift, something to show their playfulness or intelligence with.

Except for Harry that is.

"What's this? Little Harry never got a toy!" Michel laughed. He was the new replacement of David. David had….run away, so to speak, with his little sister. He found the incident with the stairs to…surreal, and he connected it with Harry, with that, he gathered his things, and ran away. He hadn't been seen since. Michel had willingly jumped up to take his place, but like always, Harry looked up without a single emotion on his face. Not betraying the few emotions he had left.

"Nobody loves ickle little Harry!" He laughed again, holding his new stuffed bear close to him. Sure, at eight years old you expected not to have stuffed animals. But with Michel, you argue, you get hurt.

At least, that was how it _supposed_ to go.

"You're just a little freak! A devil's child!" He sneered, laughing his ugly head off. Harry's eyes narrowed and his hatred grew inside him. He felt the comforting presence of his power, rubbing against him like a cat would, and obeying like a house elf.

And Michel screamed, screamed in fear and surprise, of course, none could ever actually _prove_ anything. But anyone could claim that it indeed happened. He threw his bear onto the ground as it danced with orange flames, melting the fine seeming and soft brown fabric. Michel cried out loudly, holding back a sob, as he uncovered a cruel looking burn across the arm that held the bear. He ran, leaving Harry behind in the silent room, watching in awe as the bear turned to a fine ash.

Whispers had broken out, people accusing and pointing just like always. For all the children knew, Harry _was_ the Devil's child. Able to make children, and even adults on occasion, do things that usually involved physical harm. He could control them, hurt them, or just like what happened, create impossible scenarios.

Harry turned silently, leaving the charred corpse of the bear.

x-( 7 years old )-x

"It's Harry he broke it!" Tanner screamed at Madam Clover.

He held the sad remains of a jump rope, it had such an….._unfortunate_ experience. So by all logic, they had immediately jumped to the conclusion that Harry had done it. Of course he had, Tanner had been bragging about the turtle that he found. The turtle was killed the next morning, hanging by its neck from the roof top. Tanner had jumped to the conclusion that Harry did it, getting him in trouble, so in revenge Harry killed his jump rope, the only toy he had.

"And what would I get, from destroying that rope?" Harry asked, coldly lifting an eyebrow. Tanner flinched, knowing that if you _ever_ crossed Harry…..You would get hurt.

But Madam Clover didn't care. She smiled wickedly, as if imagining Harry screaming under the cursed whacking ruler she used.

"Now, run along now Tanner….I'll deal with Harry." She smiled, but Tanner didn't trust it. He scrambled out of the room as fast as he could, and Madam Clover turned to face Harry.

"You must learn obedience boy!" She snarled, snatching a metal ruler from the desktop she had. Harry extended his arm, already used to the drill. She slapped the cold metal quickly down at Harry, expecting it to draw blood like it had multiple times before, but this time, Harry wasn't having it.

Little tinkles as the metal shattered, each piece gently scraping one another like little chimes in the wind. Not a single blemish blessed Harry's pale cool flesh. He icily raised his emotionless eyes to her and she barred her teeth like a dog, barley holding back wicked snarls.

"I didn't do it." And without another word, Harry spun on his heels, walking silently out of the room, glad that he still had his dignity.

Harry didn't stop walking until he walked out of the front of the orphanage, out onto the old playground if you could even call it that. Children looked at him from the corner of their eyes, making sure he didn't use any of his 'demonic powers'.

Harry kept walking, right to the high fence used to keep the children _in_. A small hole on the bottom of the fence caused Harry to look down, gently sitting next to it and peering into the darkness. He knew what this was, it was a tiny hole, a snake hole.

Harry tilted his head slightly, not knowing if it was abandoned or not, after all, not many of the orphanage children had ever spotted a snake. Snakes were rare as this was just out of the polluted city of London.

_"Agh! Smelly human hatchlings! Stepping on my grass! Stomping on my hole! Scaring the prey away they are!"_

Harry's eyes widened as he looked around for the distressed female. Nothing, not a single girl was near him. In fact, nobody was near him.

_"What's this? Foolish hatchling near my nest! Such a disgrace, such vermin! They dare antagonize the noble race?"_

Once again, Harry looked around, not as openly as before, but this time….this time he spotted something not that far off.

Shiny black with a thin yellow line down its length. A forked tongue flickered out and black eyes stared with a shiny glint.

_"Oh! Such insult among my kind!"_

Harry was _sure_ the voice was coming from the Gardner snake. He knew he had talents, but speaking snake was not one he was aware of.

_"Are you speaking about me?"_ Harry asked the snake, eyes widening as he realized his voice was nothing but hisses. At once, the female snake stopped ranting and looking at him with more attention. Her tail twitched nervously and in reply he very slowly moved away from the hole he found.

_"Is this your hole? I'm sorry, I wasn't aware such a beautiful snake lived here."_

In the past, a hint of complements always helped the situation, making it easier to deal with. Apparently this snake was just as an adult would be.

_"Oh! A speaker! What an honor! The only other speaker vanished long ago from this world!"_

Harry tilted his head and watched as the female snake slithered down her hole, and spun, letting her head show to continue conversation.

_"This world?"  
>"Why, the dirty muggle world! Only the wizarding world holds such pleasures. The mice living with house elves…"<em> She left off, opening her mouth, a hint of saliva dripped out as she imagined.

_"You know of the magical world?"_

Her head retracted as if stricken, she poked her head out and bared her tiny fangs, trying to look as threatening as possible.

_"Of course! Only the weakest of the noble race are foolish enough to know no knowledge! The wood snakes hold no intelligence to the swift water snakes, or the wise Vipers!"_

'_So intelligence comes the greater threat the snake has….interesting….'_ Harry thought, looking down at the little Gardner snake.

_"I never caught your name."_

She blinked slowly, flicking out her tongue once again.

_"Ah, you don't have one?" _Harry asked, tilting his head slightly. The Gardner Snake turned to go down her hole, sparing only a few last words with him.

_"I am known as Grass Tongue among my den-mates."_

After Harry had left, only twenty minutes, he heard screaming. He spared a glance out of the window, to see three boys and two girls poking at something where he had been, only twenty minutes ago.

Harry spun, looking over the stick a boy had supplied, there in the grass, laid the dead and stiff form of a Gardner Snake. A large rock having crushed her skull. Grass Tongue had been killed.

The three boys laughed at the horrified expression on Harry's face. Taunting him by saying that he had a 'weak stomach'. Harry slowly turned, anger in his heart. The only one who could connect to him was dead. He felt a strange feeling of….loss even.

"What's wrong ickle Harry?" The one on the left laughed, slinging an arm around his friend. Apparently it was Michel, which only added fuel to the fire.

"Bet he's afraid! To gross for ya?" Michel sneered, mistaking the vengeful look for one of fear.

Harry shook, angry beyond belief, nothing could express the onslaught of emotions in his mind. The three boys continued laughing, prodding Grass Tongue with the stick, and smearing her crimson blood on the grass. The two girls had run away, Harry recognized them as Suzie's roommates. They knew what he could do.

"Why?" He whispered, but Michel continued to laugh, even when Harry's hand curled into a posed fist.

"I hate you! Why didn't you just leave her alone!" He shouted, a slight crackle to his voice as his magic mixed. Michel sneered back, throwing the stick aside.

"Why are you all worked up? It's just a stupid snake, no better than a giant worm."

_'You killed her.'_

_'She's dead'_

_'I wish you were dead'_

That following morning, Michel was found dead in his bed. Apparently from a lack of oxygen, as the paramedic's looked him over. The two girls looked at him in horror and fear, they whimpered and backed away as he walked past.

Of course, nothing was ever proven.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: This story is almost compleatly written, do not expect regular updates, but all updates WILL be over 1000 words, my policy. The reason why, is because i can easily forget a story if i am not working on it. I will conclude in my mind that i have finished the story on this website when i have not. My apologizes if that ever happens.<em>**


	4. The Return

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**I know, i know, i was SUPPOSED, to do a PJO fanfiction, but with the Harry Potter Movie comming out TODAY...i couldn't hep myself!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>This is for a few questions people have about my story.<strong>

_**Will Harry Turn to the light again? **NO! This story is made so Harry will NOT turn to the light again!_

**_What was with the Horcrux thing in the first chapter? _**_Well, JK Rowling has not given out the information on how to create a Horcrux, she has stated that she will, so i will fix it when it is released. For now, yes, Harry is a Horcrux, he IS the Boy-Who-Lives._

**_Will Harry turn out like A little Tom Riddle? _**_This chapter will say what exactly happens. As far as you can tell, Yes. The difference between the two at this age, is that Tom Riddle was never aware of what happened to his family at that age. Harry however, is fully aware that his Parents didn't care for him, only for his stuck up brother. He also knows exactly what magic is, due to the reading he did in the manor. He knows that one can manipulate magic in his/her favor (Dumbledore) So he purposly works towords that. Yes, he is like Tom Riddle._

_**Who is Lutain? **None of you have asked, but i'm sure it will come up. Lutain is the equivalent to Nagini. He is the companion and familiar of Harry, and no, he will not leave. I am sure that eventually, you will come to love him. He mostly calls Harry 'Master' but acts, at times, much like a child would, with the little play insults and jokes. _

**Here's the story!**

* * *

><p><em>"Lutain? Are you there?"<em> Harry whispered, his voice being exchanged for dark hisses and spits. If anybody saw him…it was another visit to Madam Clover. He was near the spot Grass-Tongue once used to live in, her hole still stood, but….for another one.

A large black head poked out of the hole, looking up with intelligent eyes. His head itself was one and a half inches long, the sleek frame roughly three feet long made him look like a living death.

Too bad nobody knew about him.

It didn't take a wizard to tell the snake wasn't ordinary. From the long black fangs to the blood red tongue, or perhaps it was that the snake seemed to be darker than night itself.

_"I am here master."_

Harry smiled slightly, reaching down to let Lutain slither up his jacket sleeve, up to the warmth that he had.

Lutain was a Negro DiamondCross, an elusive species of viper. Only six wizards were ever known to tame one, and four of those died from its bite later on. The species was normally a pale white with a dust of grey, long purple fangs and a black mouth. With Lutain being a Negro version, the opposite of an albino, he was possibly the rarest snake in the wizarding world, excluding the strange hybrids wizards were creating nowadays.

Every year the orphanage moved to a new area for a 'vacation' in a way. A different place. Two years ago they went to a camp site, Harry of course, slept alone in a tiny single tent that was falling apart at the seams.

Last year, they visited a tiny meadow.

Where Lutain was found, hunkered down and starving, not used to the new habitat, as he had been smuggled in from Egypt for some money. That man had been quickly bitten and his corpse hid in the woods to rot. Lutain fled and came across the only thing close to his habitat, a tiny meadow. Harry heard his despite pleas for mercy to this 'Salazar' person, and helped him.

Lutain had stayed ever since.

_"Have you spotted anything different?"_ Harry hissed, stroking his head very gently. Lutain seemed to rumble in his imitation of a purr as he coiled closer to Harry's arm for warmth.

"_A female hatchling attempted to catch Mud-Jaw in town today."_ Lutain hissed back. Mud-Jaw was a sad excuse of a venomous cottonmouth or Water moccasin. Apparently, sometimes there were bad eggs in the Snake den. He had a habit of having….snake spasm-attacks. It was funny really, and the fact he had almost no venom in the strange disfigured jaw he had. The only reason Lutain stuck around was occasionally when he was with a few local Snakes, a little house pet would come, a tiny bite and the humans jumped to the idea that the other snake had committed the crime. Once, he even snagged a Toy Poodle from an unknowing muggle. One of Lutain's better catches.

_"Oh?"_

_"Yesss, she had a frog she had apparently found in a ditch, plump little thing, practically bursssssting."_

Lutain's 'S' were drawn out even more as he salivated, remembering his catch. Sure enough, a tiny bulge a foot from his head was all that was left of that poor little frog. Harry chuckled, gently rubbing Lutain's chin, and looked around.

Jimmy and Sarah were sitting under a near dead tree just inside the chain link fence. They had a small radio that hooked up to any local stations. The thing that attracted Harry was that suddenly the commenter screamed, then….silence.

"Did you hit a button Sar?"

"Not a thing Jimmy! Try another station!"

But it was all the same, the local stations were all dead.

_"It's unlike the talking-box to grow silent in the presence of a hatchling."_

Harry didn't bother to correct Lutain with his assumption of how a radio worked.

_"No….it's hooked up locally, so something must have happened in the city."_

Lutain halted for a moment before vanishing under the fence, barely visible through the thick weeds that suddenly sprang up in the open area where they could grow.

_"Lutain?"_ Harry hissed in surprise, suddenly surprised before gathering his wits.

_"Lutain! Get back here!"_ But no response came from the snake, for he had already vanished into the thick weeds and grasses that grew so dense.

Harry shook his head, getting to his feet and quickly walking towards the orphanage. Lutain would come back, he always did.

The screen door opened and Jennifer yelped, jumping aside. She was a new arrival, roughly thirteen year old, only came in last week. Apparently her Uncle gave her up, so much like Harry's own.

"Oh I-I-I'm S-Sorry!" She whimpered, holding the door for him. Harry just walked past not even glancing at her in the eye. She shivered, and for a slight moment, Harry smirked, pleased with what he had accomplished with in the short time he had been here.

He had stricken fear, and fear was the best control any one could have.

Harry awoke the next morning, silent and as bright green as they had ever been. Still slightly haunting from the past abuse he had suffered. But something was different today; there was a….tinge in the air.

Harry slid off the bed an landed on his feet, easily opining the window he glanced out over the 'playground' and sat on the small overhang that was used for a porch a story below. The smell of smoke was on the breeze, and even as the sun was rising, something green was fading slightly from the sky. It burned almost, like a fire, or like the northern lights.

Slowly, the mark faded and another aura of dread washed over Harry, almost overwhelming him. Something was happening, today.

Harry exhaled in a rush, turning and grabbing the cleanest pair of clothes he had, not to mention some of the only. Too often now boys were stealing his clothes as he was taking a shower, they learned not to when the pluming burst and drenched the place.

Looking back out on the window the sun had risen even more, and what Harry saw made him gasp.

The outskirts of London, the closest to the orphanage, was rubble. Thick tar black smoke rose from what once was a raging inferno, but the strange thing, was how no fire was spotted the previous night. A pungent aroma drifted on the wind, burning the back of Harry's throat, but yet, he could name the smell.

"Get Up!" Madam Clover screeched from the younger story, her voice like a hawk and easy enough to hear all the way from the stairs.

But a loud bang, like the door swinging open and at once, Madam Clover screamed, screamed in agony and in fear, a slight gurgle and she drew silent. At once, nearby kids whimpered and whispered, then…a horrible sound.

It was the sound of laughing, and screams of children as they were struck down by the unknown threat. Harry didn't wait to stick around. He slid open his window and jumped onto the overhang. With little fear, he snagged his foot on a hot water pipe running up the building, and slid to the ground a little ways below.

Hitting the ground, Harry looked up, watching the windows as they clouded up with debris and a few spots of blood sliding down like a person pawing for freedom. Strange flashes of light, and even more of the unknown stench filled Harry's nose as he watched from his spot on the grass.

_"Master!"_ Harry spun, looking at the quick body of Lutain as he slithered around random chunks of rubble.

_"Lutain! What is going on?"_ Harry hissed wide eyed. He winced as a loud explosion from the top story burst a giant hole in the side.

_"It is here Master! It has come once again!"_

Harry rolled away into a small ridge as a chunk of rock fell down from above near his little body.

_"What? Why are you so happy? This is bloodshed!"_

_"Ah, and the city scents of death."_

Harry looked at Lutain in shock, Part of London was dead? Even if it was a small area, this was bad.

"_How? How are they dead?"_

If Lutain could smirk, he would be. He blinked slowly and he opened his mouth, drawing out his answer for longer than needed.

_"It is the Magics."_

Harry gasped, looking up at the building in a new light. Wizards, what he had been waiting for, were right here, mauling all the children he had ever hated.

It was his first Christmas gift comes early.

_"Come Lutain, let us join the wizards."_

Lutain did not object, he knew that Harry could slip through any situation the time presented.

The door was blasted away, wood fragments turned red with the blood off many, causing the floor to be slick. Little chunks of glass crunched over the careful feet trodden over the random chunks of mutilated flesh and limbs.

Shrieking laughter of a woman was what led Harry on. Drawing closer to the source he stopped in a doorway. The woman stood holding a wand, Ahhhh how he missed one, and had it pointing at a girl. One of Suzie's old roommates. This was Cathy, the nosiest, brattiest, most despicable excuse of a muggle anywhere.

Harry would be glad for her death, but the woman wasn't firing, she was cackling and insulting, throwing baby talk in with threats.

_"Lutain, I think it is time to announce our arrival."_

Lutain dropped silently. Cathy's sobs drowned out the soft sound of scales sliding over the wood. Lutain coiled, rising up to a tall height and without even a warning hiss, sinking his one inch fangs deep into the soft flesh of the girls exposed neck.

Cathy's eyes bugged out, something gurgled inside her throat as the venom brutally started to liquefy all of her organs, being closest to the skull, and it traveled upright. Acid against the fleshy substance, her eyes rolled back and she fell forward limply, brown goo rushing out of her eyes, nose, ears, and mouth.

"Nagini?" The lady whispered in shock at the brutal scene, she took a step back as Lutain hissed, looking like a demon, after all. Harry was such a 'devil's child'

"His name is Lutain, and who might you be?"

The lady spun, pointing the wand in Harry's direction. But he did not respond at all to the normally frightening act.

_"Amazing job Lutain, I think you enjoyed that."_

_"Oh, but of course Master, she threw rocks at me not long ago."_

The lady's eyes widened comically and she seemed to tilt her head like an interested child would.

"You speak Parsletongue child." She coed, Harry's eyes narrowed as if he was insulted by her childish behavior.

"If you mean that I speak to snakes, then yes. I speak Parsletongue." He let his eyes roam over her arrogant stance and sneering face, she recognized this multiple times when he was a child, the arrogant aura of a Pureblood.

"Assuming your disgust, you are Pureblood." Harry noted and the lady smirked.

"Aye, I'm Bellatrix Lengstrange, and who are you child?" She coed once more, watching in slight awe as Lutain slithered over and calmly snaked his way up Harry's arm, coming to a rest coiled around his shoulders.

"I am Harry. My surname doesn't matter as I've been given up for adoption." Harry noted, catching Bellatrix off guard. She expecting him to freak out once he heard her name, but no. He simple shrugged it off as if he had heard far worse.

Bellatrix smirked, pressing her wand against the fancy mark carved into her flesh. In an instant, two men dressed in black robes and white masks popped out of air itself.

"Mulciber! Selwyn! Contact Lucius and bring him here!" She commanded the two men. They turned and vanished with two loud 'pop!'s. It was interesting really to wait and watch Bellatrix who squirmed under his unwithering gaze. Avada Kadavra green eyes following her every movement.

"What is it Bellatrix?" A cold drawling voice asked as a man strolled into the room with obvious respect. He blinked lazily from under the white mask and walked with a high proud stride.

He had long corn silk like hair as white as it could be, and a silver viper head on the tip of his black cane.

"This is why you called? The final surviving Mudblood? Just kill him and let us be off." The man argued, obviously annoyed. Lutain felt the slight pang of anger Harry felt and slowly slid down Harry, moving almost as silent as a nonexistent breeze. He coiled at the feet of the man and Harry blinked slowly.

"Make your move, but do it fast, faster than a Diamondcross bite. Then we'll see who can survive longer."

Harry's voice was cold, and haunting. The eyes watching Lucius' every. Single. Move. It was frightening, illogical as a child should never look like that.

Bellatrix screamed when she caught sight of Lutain coiled and ready to strike at Lucius' feet. He grew impossibly still as that happened. He then slowly raised his wand to attack the snake.

"Muggle Snakes hold no chance against Magic, but Magical Snakes are very….resistant to most spells."

Harry noted, Bellatrix was silent before she started laughing quickly; tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"Ah! What a smart child you are, our Lord would very much like to meet you!"

Lucius had no choice but to comply with her demand of side along apparition back to the 'Lords' manor. He sighed and unwillingly let Bellatrix grab the boy's arm (The one without Lutain) and disappear with a loud 'snap'. Lucius sighed and pointed to the sky, sending out a glowing green skull with a large python coming out of his mouth.

With a loud 'pop' he too vanished, leaving behind an empty orphanage, it too, reeking of death.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Goodbye Orphanidge, hope you enjoy death!<strong>

**Note: For reviewing, feel free to. I can say that i reached my amazing limit, of 1550 visits on Saturday, the max yet. Not to mention how every hour i'm getting emails saying how you all put this in your favorites. Amazing really, i love you all. Keep reviewing!**


	5. The Dark Lord

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**I know, i know, i was SUPPOSED, to do a PJO fanfiction, but with the Harry Potter Movie comming out TODAY...i couldn't hep myself!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p>The house, no, mansion, was grand and black. Walls seemed to be made of cool stone, the only color was the green and silver curtains that occasionally hung in a few windows, decoratively carved out. An old iron fence kept out intruders with a giant lock fashioned in the shape of a human skull, a keyhole was carved in the pale bone of the forehead. Bellatrix didn't stop her fast pace and Harry winced, expecting to slam right into the hard looking fence, he did not expect to phase right through as if it was gathered smoke.<p>

The doors opened on their own, as if sensing the presence of the female, and Bellatrix walked in silently, a little hesitant if that. She turned a fast left, walking down a corridor, then a right, left, left, and right. The maze was enough to confuse Harry beyond belief, as he would never find his way back to the beginning.

_'Smart tactic'_ Harry briskly noted, smiling slightly at the moving portraits of random things.

Bellatrix stopped in front of two giant doors, thick silver snakes wiggled around on the black slab of stone. They hissed and on occasion lunged at each other with emerald and ruby eyes.

The door's silently and slowly swung open, and from the darkness of the hallways a giant snake, bigger than Harry had ever seen, slithered out. Her black was smooth as if she had just shredded and her markings signaled that she was some rare breed of python. But the diamond tipped head showed that she was venomous, very lethal and posed to kill. Bellatrix hitched her breath and looked at the snake in fear, the amount of respect the snake had was incredible, it must have been either A) extremely rare and dangerous, or B) Belonged to a very powerful person.

Harry assumed it was option 'B' as he walked into the throne room, looking at the man at the end with a calculating gaze. He had his eyes closed and hands on his temples, deep in thought and not aware of their approach.

_"Master, your followers have returned with a…..child."_ The snake, female as he recognized the feminine tone, hissed to the pale man. At once, the man flashed his eyes open, the ruby red eyes caused Harry's breathing to hitch. His nose was slit like, snakelike, and his pale skin looked albino in the strange lightning.

The beautiful snake slithered up and coiled just around the man's throne, looking at him with old and wise eyes. None the less lethal no matter how mesmerizing they were.

"My Lord." Bellatrix mumbled, bowing low to the floor. Harry blinked and followed suit, hating how he had to bow down to anyone, even if they were stronger than he.

"Bellatrix, Lucius, you bring a child." The man stated. It wasn't a question or a statement, a mixture of both that unnerved the two. Harry looked up with an unblinking gaze, letting it linger on the female serpent. Lutain tightened slightly as the female snake flicked out her tongue and raised her head to look at Harry, or more importantly, his upper left arm.

_"Master, the hatchling holds my kind on his high arm._"

That caught the man's attention; he looked at his snake for a moment before looking at Harry, or the tiny bulge on his arm. Harry knew the gig was up, as did Lutain. Lutain hesitantly relaxed and slid down, not wanting to leave his master he felt the urge to protect. As Lutain slithered out into view and up onto his shoulder, the man's eyes widened only slightly as he recognized the elusive breed.

"I am Harry, and this is Lutain, my familiar." Harry introduced, trying to put a respectful tone into his voice. Lutain flicked his own tongue out, scenting the female.

The man looked at his with snake eyes, letting his gaze travel up and down his body, not leaving out a single feature. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized the breed, no matter how elusive it was.

"A Diamondcross? Interesting…" The man mused slightly, finally looking at Harry himself.

"Very well….Harry…..I am Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin." Voldemort rose and for a moment, Harry's heart stopped.

As a child, he was told nonstop about the evil that Lord Voldemort was, the cruelty, the crimes, and the darkness he had. But the strange thing was, he wasn't afraid. Sure he could be killed at any moment, but he didn't actually fear death. No, only the thought of losing all he hoped to achieve.

"If you don't mind me asking, My Lord, what is the name of the beautiful serpent by your side?" Harry asked, adding the 'Lord' part in not to get on his bad side. Voldemort seemed surprised to be asked about the snake, that or the fact most people just feared to be eaten by her.

"Her name is Nagini." Voldemort answered, waiting for any flinch as he recognized the name. At this, Nagini lifted her head and hissed a greeting, not knowing that he could actually understand her tongue.

_"Greeting's hatchling."_

_"As to you, Wise Scales."_ Harry hissed back, ignoring the slight emotion that flickered through the eyes Voldemort had. Bellatrix smirked under the curtain of hair she still had in her bowing position. Nagini seemed taken aback; both by the shock that another could speak her tongue and the surprise that someone such as a little boy knew the complements of a snake. She seemed pretty satisfied in the end however.

"Leave us." Voldemort commanded, his tone left no room for answering back. At once Bellatrix and Lucius turned and left Harry there, a little boy in the presence of a Dark Lord, what could possibly go wrong?

_"Where do you live?"_ Voldemort questioned, swapping over to Parsletongue just to check and see if he was really speaking in the tongue of the serpents. Harry didn't go against it, if he could understand it, it didn't bother him in the slightest.

_"An orphanage by sea, it is destroyed now thanks to your followers."_ Harry easily responded, not a hint of emotion in his voice to give away feeling about what was happening. Voldemort's eyes narrowed slightly, he wanted to ….test the boy.

_"Who are your parents?"_

Harry clenched his fist and he almost growled, Lutain hissed softly, trying to calm him down, Voldemort noted this for the future, but he was also slightly shocked at the response, it was uncanny how similar the two were.

_"Friends?"_

_"Never! Why should I befriend the weaker when I am so much stronger than them?"_ He shot back, Voldemort exhaled silently and leaned back against his throne, deep in thought about the boy.

Nagini slowly approached Harry, Lutain coiled slightly tighter at her approach. Nagini was a lot bigger than he, but he wouldn't leave his master.

_"You are brave dark-scales._" Nagini noted looking at Lutain with some sign of admiration. Lutain looked over her and wiggled his head slightly, in a sign he was ready to fight if needed.

_"As are you, mighty one._" Nagini seemed to have a face of annoyance and respect, her tail twitched suddenly and she lowered her head to his height.

_"Agh, do not call me that, it makes me feel glutted. You may call me Nagini; you have proven your respect."_

Lutain's eyes seemed to widen at the offer and at once he bowed his head in thanks. Voldemort looked on amused, not every day a snake would come to Nagini's respect level. Harry watched the exchange, looking at the grace Nagini had as she moved across the ground.

_"Nagini, please fetch Bellatrix for me."_

_"Certainly master."_ Nagini nodded and turned, moving quickly and silently out of the door. Lutain returned to his spot on Harry's upper arm.

The door opened and Bellatrix walked in, looking at Harry with a slightly bit lip, wondering if he was to die or not. Voldemort blinked slowly, looking at Harry once again.

"The boy will be of use. Take him to a room and get him ready for any request I have."

Bellatrix's eyes lit up and she let out a strangled gasp.

"Yes my Lord."

She turned, grabbing Harry quickly, yet gently, and tugging him out of the Throne room, down the strange confusing and twisting corridors that littered the manor. Bellatrix eventually let go and Lutain held on tightly as Harry broke into a run to keep up with the fast moving woman.

Finally she slid open a black door next to a tapestry of a rattlesnake biting an apple.

_"Hatchling! Aye a hatchling I see_!" It hissed eagerly, abandoning the sickly yellow apple filled with killing venom. Harry and Lutain both ignored it and walked past into the room that Bellatrix disappeared into. Harry's eyes widened as he looked around, mouth parted slightly to let out a shock filled gasp, Bellatrix snickered from her spot on the stairs up to what Harry imagined was his room.

The common room, as Harry could only describe it as, was easily as big as the orphanage's mess hall. Light silver mixed with a deep green forming a strange elegant mix of colors. Obsidian winding steps arched up to another door with a simple door handle, it was gold itself with a black trim. Another room on the left down on the ground floor formed the bathroom, or should he say spa.

"What? Not used to a normal room?" Bellatrix laughed at his shocked face, he quickly controlled his appearance, masking his unwanted emotions once more.

"Aye, you would be in the same amount of shock when your room is the size of a closet here."

Bellatrix grew silent, not even bothering to throw an insult back.

"Call for the House Elves when you want food, boss them around, they don't care." Bellatrix drawled, acting like she didn't actually care for the well being of another creature, but neither did Harry. Harry spotted the worry gleam in her eye however.

"Why do you care?" Harry shot back, not insulting, the exact same tone he would have when talking about the weather. The question caused Bellatrix to jump and her eyes widen almost comically.

"What do you mean?" She asked tone almost soft as she tried to comprehend what he was saying. Lutain released his grip and fell to the floor, slithering around to check out the nearby area.

"The orphanage…..nobody cared…..why do you?" Harry rephrased, looking at Bellatrix with an unblinking glaze. She looked at him sadly and smiled softly.

"I can't have children." That was all she said before turning and walking out, closing the door behind her, leaving a slightly surprised Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Goodbye Orphanidge, hope you enjoy death!<strong>

**Note: For reviewing, feel free to. I can say that i reached my amazing limit, of 1600 visits the other day, the max yet! Not to mention how every hour i'm getting emails saying how you all put this in your favorites. Amazing really, i love you all. Keep reviewing!**

**I'm also throwing this out there because i'm sure people believe Lutain is slightly corny like this.**

**A negro animal is the slang term for a skin disease known as Vitiligo. Vitiligo is similar to Albino, yet slightly different. Being Albino means that your skin has a lack of pigment (color) causing it to be the pale color. The reason why an Albino's eyes are red/pink is because that the iris has no color, and you are actually seeing the blood behind the eye.**

**A Vitiligo means you have an excess amount of pigment (color) causing your skin to be overly dark. This can be in simple blotches of color, or the entire body (mostly with animals)**

**No, i am not making this up. You can go google it this very instant, i just hope you don't think i am a fraud.**


	6. Like Father, like Son

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**I know, i know, i was SUPPOSED, to do a PJO fanfiction, but with the Harry Potter Movie comming out TODAY...i couldn't hep myself!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his room, tracing his hand on a thick leather bound cover of a book. The carved wording caused his fingers to trace it once more, feeling the ridges in the old materiel.<p>

Lutain lounged on a flat rock a house elf had brought a few days ago. The rock was set in the window sill to draw heat during the day, a nice spot for Lutain to lounge on when he was board.

A small knock came from the main door, loud enough for Harry to hear. He rolled off of the chair and walked to his door, opening it and glancing down over the edge to see who the visitor was inside the common room area.

Bellatrix stood there, two more men were at her side. The one on her right was large, thick with muscle and a slight blank look to his eyes. But that was nothing, he still had the aura of power and skill.

The other was thin, he still had muscle but shaggy black hair hid his glaring eyes from all.

"Hello Harry!" Bellatrix laughed skipping around the room, the two men looked uncomfortable with her open display of ease. Harry blinked slowly from the top of the stairs, looking down over the ledge at the common room.

"Bellatrix." He nodded back, letting his voice un responsive much to the two men's shock.

"He's at least eight! No kid should sound like that!" The thinner one hissed to the thicker one who wore an identical face of disbelief.

"Hope you don't mind, but I brought my husband and brother-in-law with me!" She said in a little sing-song voice, plopping down on one of the green couches. Harry looked away from her and too the two men.

"Ah, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange I presume? I've heard much about you." Harry nodded, spinning and starting down the steps in no hurry. The silver lined cloak swirled slightly as he walked out, faintly aware of Lutain coming down behind him. The thick man, Rodolphus, nodded slightly, still confused on why they were here.

"Yep, that's them. The Dark Lord sent a raid on Diagon Ally now, so we can easily get you a wand while this is going on."

The two men finally understood why they were here and nodded, disappearing with a loud 'snap'. Bellatrix grabbed Harry's arm and disappeared with a strange 'pop!'

The Ally was madness. People screaming and dropping from strange curses as they brutally collided together.

"All right, the wand shop is the dirty one right there." Bellatrix hissed, sending a curse of her own and vanishing in the fighting madness.

_"Let us go Master!"_ Lutain hissed already working his way through the battle.

Harry nodded and gasped, nearly being hit by a mustard yellow hex. Dropping down onto his knees he started out towards the shop, crawling through the thick black smoke. Finally after fast crawling, an old rotting door came into view. With no time to spare, Harry threw it open and rolled inside after his friend.

The dirt crusted window blocked out most of the light, a dime lamp offered some shelter but not enough. It was amazing how much of the brutal world was blocked out by the thin sheet of wood and glass. Definitely silencing wards around the place.

"Ollivander." Harry stated, looking down the dusty aisles, knowing that the man he had heard so much about was here someplace.

"Ah, there you are." Harry muttered, looking at a crumpled figure in one of the corners. He slowly raised his head, looking at Harry with dull glistening silver eyes. At once they sparkled like a star and dimmed once more.

"Strange. Strange." He murmured, getting to his feet as he realized that he had been 'found'. Harry already knew that this man was 'insane' as what many Death Eaters had recently told him and how Sirius had and argument for over an hour when he was three, about the clumsy wand maker.

Yes, Harry knew this man very well.

"I assume you came for a wand? Tricky child, coming in the midst's of an attack just to keep out of the Ministry's eye. You are special child, are you not?" Ollivander asked a mad glint to his eye. A small hiss from Lutaian caused him to continue on as he grabbed a number of wand boxes off the shelf, handing them eagerly to Harry, whose core dejected them all.

"11 inches, spruce with Dragon Heartstring." He muttered passing down the wand, and snatching it away even faster. This had been going on for about fifteen minutes, the raid would be over soon, Harry needed a wand, fast.

Ollivander muttered to himself once again, looking through the long thin wand boxes on the lopsided shelf. But Harry's eye was on a single box, set out and sitting on a table top next to a book recording all wands for all people. The box was old, but probably the newest one inside the store. It was set perfectly, waiting for someone.

"What is in that box?" Harry asked, pointing to it, Ollivander spun, eyes wide as he looked at the box, then at Harry himself.

"…I wonder." He mused, setting down the cherry wand he had in his left hand. He stumbled over to the box, grabbing it quickly, yet with perfect care, retracted the dark wood. He held it out to Harry, handle first, and watched with interested silver eyes.

Harry gently took it in his grip, holding the handle carefully, and gasping slightly at the sudden cool but addicting chill that ran through it and up into his arm. From the dark brown tip, a thin white silver substance coiled out, rearing and forming into a miniature copy of Lutain.

The chilling feeling slowly left as the mist 'Lutain' trailed off like smoke into the air, Harry looked at the dark brown wand in slight awe, running his hand down the polished shaft.

"The wand has chosen." Ollivander whispered, looking at the wand with a slight smile, almost sad to see it go. Harry's head snapped up, wondering why this wand was so…different.

"Why was this set aside, Ollivander?" Harry asked slightly coldly, but the unmistaken urge for knowledge poked through slightly. Ollivander smiled hauntingly, all-knowingly.

"Because that wand, child, has an owner already. It had been set aside for Mr. Skylar Potter, three years in the future." He whispered, misty eyes watching Harry's face for any reaction.

Harry's fist clenched, holding the wand tightly, and imagining it in the meaty fist's of Skylar, his…brother.

"This wand was set aside for Skylar?" Harry asked for him to confirm, not looking at Ollivander at all. Ollivander smiled, gently lowering the wand pointing directly at him from Harry's grasps.

"No," Ollivander corrected, causing Harry's head to snap up to meet his eyes.

"That wand is the twin of the Dark Lords, Holly instead of Yew, but the exact same core, from the exact same source."

Ollivander murmured, causing Harry's blood to chill.

His wand? The brother, no, the…twin of the Dark Lords? The one offering to keep him in?

"That wand is for the Boy-Who-Lived." Ollivander finally answered, a small smile curling at the end of his mouth.

"Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Potter?"

Harry said nothing, but caught the small black cloak that was suddenly thrown at him.

"The raid is almost over, I assume you should go and make yourself scarce. If anybody asks, you were never here."

For a small moment, Harry smiled. For the first time in a few years, he had actually smiled. Taking the cloak and slipping it over his head, hiding his face from view; he quickly slid out of the old dingy shop.

Ollivander was correct to say that the raid was almost over. The Death Eaters were being forced back as men and women in bright scarlet and gold robes appeared. Twirling light blue and red curses, the scarlet clad people fired at them, knocking Death Eaters down for their companions to grab. With snaps and Pop's, Death Eaters left as Rabastan and Rodolphus yelled at them too. Bellatrix was too busy dueling three of the scarlet clad people to offer any help.

Finally, Harry saw his chance.

Rabastan signaled quickly for Harry to run over, and he did. Using the speed he had gained being chased by others, he darted. Just as he was almost there, another man in scarlet pounced, sending red curses at Rabastan. His eyes widened and he expertly jumped into the fight, sending worried glances at Harry, who skidded to back away from the duel.

_"Master!"_ Lutain hissed as he had split from Harry inside the wand shop. Harry spun and was quick to notice why.

A man in the gold and scarlet robes sent up a shield, protecting Harry from a curse that was thrown at him from an red and gold member, aiming for a Death Eater.

Harry panted, gaining his breath and taking a step away from the shaggy black haired man.

"Relax kid! We're here to help!" The man barked back, successfully blasting a Death Eater with a red spell.

_'So that's it_' Harry thought, gaining his breath quickly, _'he thinks I'm a kid from Diagon Ally!'_

The man sent the shield again and Harry looked around desperately for his companion. And with his relief, Lutain was spotted among the fallen bodies, hurriedly coming closer.

"Prongs! Cover me! I got a kid here!" The man barked at another red clothed man, and with a cold heart, Harry recognized him at once.

There was no way Harry could forget the messy black hair, or the wire rimmed glasses, or the arrogant aura he had. This was James Potter, Harry's cause of his horrible childhood.

"No!" Harry shouted, kicking suddenly as the shaggy haired man tried to pick him up. He grunted as Harry's foot connected with his groin, breaking his concentration in a shield, blocking a cutting hex.

Harry dropped as the hex hit the man in his side, the man shouted in pain and Harry bolted once again, scooping up Lutain as he bit an unlucky chubby man.

_"Come Lutain! We need to get out of here!"_

_"The mad she-human is looking for you, Master."_

Harry jumped over a twitching man, swallowing his disgust as he spotted the man's eyes and nose a little ways off.

Bellatrix indeed was looking for Harry, her mad eyes were filled with panic as she looked around the blood, and curse filled air. She knew better than to shout out his name, and to her relief, he was spotted not that far away, running towards her.

Bellatrix suddenly screamed in pain as a burning spell shot across her arm, causing her to drop her wand and clutch her arm. Harry gasped and continued running, even when a blonde haired man grabbed her from behind, twisting her arm.

Apparently the man also had lost his wand, but was muggle-born and knew fighting from a child; Bellatrix was helpless against his muggle fighting style.

Harry skidded to a halt just a few feet away, watching the fight with huge eyes. Bellatrix gurgled her throat as she was trapped in a choke hold, growing slightly blue.

"No…" Harry whispered breathlessly, staring at the oblivious blonde man. A burning fire, the one that hit Bellatrix, burned near Harry, but still he felt cold. Painfully cold, like he was dying, he could imagine his lips turning blue, and ice caressing his arms.

He wanted a parental figure, one who actually cared. One that filled the empty void with something, and that someone just happened to be Bellatrix, for now that was.

Harry wanted to feel warmth.

The fire that was suddenly dying randomly blazed like an inferno, but not in its original spot.

No, the blonde haired man screamed in agony as his body lit up with orange fire, a shade lighter than his cloak. He threw Bellatrix aside, desperately trying to pat out the flames, but under the orange coat, his skin turned black and charred, melting and dropping off his body in muck of red blood and black flesh.

Bellarix rolled away, grasping her wand and pointing it to attack the auror, only to drop it in shock as she spotted the man.

"Sirius!" The man screamed towards the scraggly haired man who had grabbed Harry earlier. His tone was to quiet, and he knew that, he then coughed, clearing his throat to shout louder.

_'Quiet... You need to be quiet! Stop speaking...Just stop breathing... Just lie still and give in... Don't speak, and don't talk._' Harry chanted as he had normally done in the orphanage. He strained his magic, pushing it to go with his desire.

The man coughed suddenly as blood pooled in his throat, a loud 'snap' and his jaw cracked, closing his mouth and forcing him to die, suffocating on his blood.

"Harry-"Bellatrix whispered, spinning to try and find him, only to see him staring at the soon-to-be corpse. Emerald green eyes barley viable under the thick black cloak he had on.

"Don't loo-"

"I did it." Harry cut her off, only to let her look on surprised and in some sort of admiration.

Bellatrix didn't ask any more questions as she grabbed his arm and vanished, using Apparition.

x-(X)-x

Harry sat inside his room, sitting on the one green and silver couch there, watching the fireplace with bright burning silver and black fire, giving of warmth he wanted before.

The door opened a little bit loudly, but still quiet for other doors. Harry slowly opened his eyes, gazing down at the coiled snoozing form of Lutain on his lap, basking on the heat from his body, and from the nearby blaze.

"Harry." Bellatrix asked, quiet enough for someone to miss, but Harry was always good at noticing the small things.

"The Dark Lords requests you." She added on, not wanting to meet his eyes. Harry exhaled, knowing that this was probably bad, very bad.

Harry gently moved, waking Lutain from his slumber, one silted red eye and a few words from his master in Parsletongue was enough to let him know exactly what was going on.

After a few days of nonstop wandering, he had finally found his way around the manor a little bit. He could find simple things, like the library (off limits) where all of the bathrooms were, the ball room, dining room, kitchen, and the most important, the Throne room. Where Voldemort awaited him.

Taking a left, Harry inhaled quickly, fidgeting with the silver clasp just under his chin. He slowly lowered his arm as Lutain hissed reassurance into his ear; finally, he pushed the door open silently.

The Throne was set so the door would be lower by a few feet. Harry walked in quietly, approaching with his eyes low and filled with respect.

"My Lord." He muttered, sweeping down low for a bow. It was impressive, that an eight year old had adopted the traits that easily.

"Rise." The cold but sharp tongue caused Harry to hesitate, but eventually did what he said. Harry still had his head inclined slightly, not daring to meet the man in his eyes.

"Bellatrix tells me of what happened in Diagon Ally today." He drawled on, acting not interested, but Harry knew that he was, Lutain tightened his coils as he sensed it.

"She tells me of how you easily killed an auror, but not only that, a member of Dumbledore's army."

Harry was unsure of how to respond, so he did what he thought was best.

"My apologize, My L-"

"How?"

That caused Harry to immediately stop talking and look at Voldemort in the eye. The ruby orbs held slight interest, but the rest was masked…Very well masked Harry might add.

"Excuse me, My Lord?" Harry was slightly confused, looking up but masking the emotion.

"How were you able to harm the…wizard?" Voldemort substituted for lack of better terms.

Harry was unsure of how to continue on this, but he tried his best.

"I-I wanted him to burn, and I didn't want him to speak…"

"So your magic complied and summoned fire." Voldemort finished, exhaling and leaning back in his chair.

_"He is as powerful as you first assumed, Master."_ Nagini hissed, poking her head out from behind the chair.

Voldemort nodded, looking at Harry thoughtfully.

"Tell me boy, what are your opinions on muggles?" Voldemort asked once more, stroking Nagini carefully.

"I hate them." Harry responded with no hesitation at all, it was long ago drilled into his mind.

"They are weak and selfish, they fear what they do not know, and destroy what they fear." Harry finished a strange gleam to his eye that would have caused any other to shiver in fear at the strange sight; Voldemort just seemed happier, if that was possible.

"And tell me child, who are your birth parents."

Harry stiffened, not wanting to say at all, Voldemort seemed to understand slightly though.

"I shall not hold your blood relations against you; I only wish to know who you truly are."

Harry nodded slightly and looked up, a bit frightfully if anything else.

"I- My true name if Harry James Potter-"

At this Voldemort sucked in a sharp breath but said nothing.

"And I'm the twin to bloody Skylar Potter." Harry hissed with pure anger, Voldemort himself could feel the strange prickling given off by his magical aura which repelled against his strong rage and other emotions.

Voldemort held a small frown on his face as he thought deeply about what he had just heard, and felt. Voldemort knew, he knew that he had the Boy-Who-Lived in front of him, begging him not to be taken back to the light. Harry knew this, he knew that he was the chosen one, and Voldemort would not decline him of this.

"You have a very promising future, child." Voldemort noted, causing Harry to grow confused once again.

"My…Future? My Lord?" Harry hastily recovered before forgetting to offer his respect.

"You and I are very much alike, Harry. I intend for you to lead the dark in the name of Salazar Slytherin's Heir, if you are willing."

Harry's eyes widened comically and Voldemort smirked.

"I intend for you to be my heir."

At once, Harry's head dropped, looking down at the cold stone floor.

"It would be an honor, but if that truly is the case, would that make me your son? Would that allow me to call you…Father?"

Voldemort's petting of Nagini stopped as he thought, he had not thought of that, but in all terms, he wasn't against it.

"I believe…that would be…appropriate." Voldemort cleared his throat a few times, sill sounding unsure with his choice.

Harry graced his face with a tiny smile, knowing exactly what else he wanted to say.

"May I have a new name, Father?" The name seemed foreign on Harry's tongue, not used to calling anybody that for years, it seemed...right, to call the Dark Lord that however.

"…You shall be known as…Shadow, the Dark Heir." Voldemort completed after a few moments of thinking. Harry was happy with the choice, it was a good name, and much to his embarrassment, when he was a child, he was often wishing he could name an owl (If he would ever get one) Shadow.

"Bellatrix shall teach you the fine arts of dueling and spell work; I expect only the best from you, Shadow."

And for the first time since Harry was an infant, he felt…wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for information from <em>inuki ()<em> **

**A negro animal is the slang term for a skin disease known as Vitiligo._: _**_Half right, half wrong. The other name used can be, Melanism._

** Vitiligo is similar to Albino, yet slightly different. Being Albino means that your skin has a lack of pigment (color) causing it to be the pale color. The reason why an Albino's eyes are red/pink is because that the iris has no color, and you are actually seeing the blood behind the eye. **_THIS IS ABSOLUTELY TRUE!_

**A Vitiligo means you have an excess amount of pigment (color) causing your skin to be overly dark. This can be in simple blotches of color, or the entire body (mostly with animals): **_Once again, half true. It is known to only work in small blotches, not the entire body as i thought._

_For the color to effect the entire body, it is known as Melanism._

_ 'Melanism is the color variation of a certain species that have an increased amount of melanin.'~Inuki ()-section 8 of review._

_Melanocytes are the cells withen a body that create and distribute Melanin (A pigment of the skin)_

_Melanism is a mutation of the Melanocytes, causing them to 'spazz out' or over produce the melanin, causing the skin to darken EVERYWHERE._

_Yes, i find this compleatly true, however, in the wild many small animals HAVE been diagnosed with Vitiligo while it was actually Melanism, same the other way also._

**_Let's give a round of applause to inuki () for pointing that out to me, and getting you guys a faster update!_**

**No, i am not making this up. You can go google it this very instant, i just hope you don't think i am a fraud.**


	7. Knockturn Alley

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**I know, i know, i was SUPPOSED, to do a PJO fanfiction, but with the Harry Potter Movie comming out TODAY...i couldn't hep myself!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Information regarding, names, plot, pairings, and more at the bottom<em>**

_Exact age: 11_

Harry walked quietly down the dark alley as Shadow, a deep black cloak pulled tightly around his lithe frame. The cloak was spelled by Harry himself after a design he had once spotted. It was lined with a faded black cloth, cold and wreaking the dark horror of sadness, came from a Dementor itself.

The cloak hid his face, only showing the acid green eyes, cold and sharpened from years of living with his Father, both of them fighting for the same cause.

A vampire hissed in the corner given by a creaky dirty pub, name known as the 'ghoul's claw' for all Harry knew, a ghoul ran the thing itself.

Harry looked up as a tawny barn owl dived at him, on instinct; Harry stuck up his arm, letting the bird land easily. A single letter with a red seal on the back was tied to the owl's leg with a gold and red ribbon.

He easily recognized the script on the cover of the letter, around the manor, children on Death Eaters had been bragging about them, waving them around for all to see, even Harry. The children didn't know who he was, so a few tormented him for a while, with a small dark smile and a broken arm, the children knew not to mess with him.

_'Mr. H Potter_

_Cursed Cobblestone, Knock turn Alley_

_London, England.'_

No, this would not do at all. Cursed Cobblestone road in Knockturn was declared one of the very worst, the darkest of the dark, well that was because the Ministry never knew of the illegal black market hidden behind a few pubs.

Harry scowled at the bright green ink easily written on the cover of the letter. Thankfully, the headmaster himself never wrote the letters, no a quill was charmed to write down every single name of all the children. A tiny tracing charm was spelled on the letter, cursing every single one to relay the area in which the owl flew over. Thankfully, the charm would instantly correct a name if the letter was returned with the same trace but a different name.

How Lucius Malfoy knew this, he would never know.

Slashing his wand over the parchment, the letter seemed to boil, before shifting and melding together to form new words entirely on the parchment.

_'Mr. H Shadis_

_The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley,_

_London England'_

Yes, this was much better. However, the pen itself would be confused if a letter was returned without being opened, virtually, untouched. Harry would have to write something back, or many more letters would be sent, without his name being correct that was.

_"An owl? May I eat it master? Is it a snack?"_

Harry smirked slightly at Lutain as he poked his head out of Harry's robes' sleeve. The snake had grown in the three years; he was now a length of five feet, a length that was common for magical vipers.

_"No Lutain, we need this letter to be returned to Hogwarts, or they will start to not 'trust us'"_

_"Oh, what a shame for you not to trust the old worm and his chicken."_

Harry snorted at the obvious insult Lutain sent at Dumbledore and instead transfigured a nearby rock into a quill, it wouldn't last long, but thankfully the ink would last for as long as the letter did. In his strange impossible to copy font, he easily spelled out, '_I shall be there'_ on the backside of the package. He already knew what he needed, and he already had it stored away in a large trunk, spelled to keep the paper from books from tearing if something ever happened to it.

The owl coed in a strangely disturbing tone and turned, flying away frantically, as if something was to kill it. Or maybe it was the vampire looking at it hungrily.

Spinning on his heels slightly, Harry worked his way down an alley, glaring at a skinny dog that hissed at him before running away. A tiny second hand shop curled into view, the hag that ran the place was strange, often seeing things that weren't there, but she had books no other shops did have.

The door opened and a strange rattling alerted the woman, looking up Harry spotted a row of old cat bones, ready to rattle if the door ever opened.

"Strange," Harry noted, closing the door behind him, "But effective."

The hag rounded a corner from behind the counter, her black hair clumped, leaving her scalp bald in some spots. She had yellow eyes and crooked bony hands that were coiled up like a raptor's to her chest. She hissed in glee at a new customer, hurrying wretchedly to his side.

"A wonderful child, you shouldn't walk these streets alone child, where are your parents?" She hissed, tensing her arm as if to grab something, preferably, him. Harry easily lowered his hood, looking at the hag with cold eyes.

His appearance had changed greatly over the years that his Father had adopted him. Not only a simple adoption, but a blood adoption, a ritual most Pure-Bloods did when they did not want to bare children. The ritual helped by adopting the child as the heir, and changing a few features to match the adoptee. In results, Harry's one very messy black hair had been changed slightly to gain a slight midnight blue hue, and the straightness his Father once had. His cheekbones had become more noticeable and he grew thinner and taller.

But he didn't change much, just out of the exact replica of James Potter.

Enough so the hag wouldn't be able to recognize him as the lights lost child.

"My my, a very young child, such a sweet sweet little child." She coed, gently raking her bony fingers against his cheek, but Harry didn't flinch at the obvious chill she possessed, after all, she held no body heat.

"Enough." A simple word with much power, she frowned and took a few steps back.

"I've come for something, a book." Harry clarified, gently taking a few steps and picking up a few strange looking badges, stained black by blood. Scraping away a little, Harry could tell that these were Auror badges.

"What for little Child? Sweet sweet little ch-"

"A book titled 'Slovakian Wards' You recognize it, no?"

At once, the Hag grew silent, looking at Harry with morbid fascination and horror that someone his age would require that book. Harry knew that she had the book, for a Death Eater had reported seeing it not long ago.

"It is black, bound of dragon leather. The spine is held of silver, and I believe the top right tip has a blood stain."

The Hag knew which book it was by now, she knew exactly which one.

"Why would you need such a dark, bloody book, ch-"

"Hand it over Hag."

She scowled, backing up against a shelf of black and brown pots and disfigured pans. Each reeking of a different smell, one smelled of roasted cinnamon, while the other smelled of rotten flesh.

Harry looked uninterested as he dug his hand into a bag of crimson powder labeled fire-Floo powder. Originated in the black markets of Spain, the powder would turned black when keyed into someone's blood, if any other who was not the giver tried to use the Floo, the fire would turn red when stepped in and kill the user. It was highly illegal; amazing the Ministry hadn't gotten a trace about it.

"Fetch the book." Harry ordered once again, and the Hag shrieked in laughter, showing rotten gums with missing teeth.

"What makes you command me, precious child?" She shrieked, amused by his words.

Harry smirked as a thick black rope seemed to snag its way down the pots, moving silently towards the Hag.

"Because, I think you value your life."

At once, the rope tightened, causing the Hag's breathing to stop and her skin pale as long fangs and ruby eyes drew near her very own.

_"She smells brutal, I don't wish to bit her Master, and she would contaminate my prey for weeks."_

That was Lutain's way of saying 'She'd-give-me-bad-breath.'

She stilled, before throwing her head back in laughter.

"A clever child let me fetch that book." She hissed, somehow joyous that she had been tricked. Slipping out of Lutain's coils, she scampered back behind the shelf, pulling down a dark book with obvious care. Her yellow eyes wide as she whispered cooing words and stroked the spine.

_"She is mad Master, worse than adopted egg-bearer on bloodlust"_ Lutain hissed with a disbelieving look on his scaly face. And as strange as it was to say, this woman was worse than Bellatrix on the battle field.

"Here is your book, Child. Give me the gold." She hissed, crooked hands out, almost begging. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust before dropping five gold coins in her hand. At once, she scampered away to sit against a corner and rub the gold against her cheek.

_"Let's go Lutain, she's horrible."_

_"Yes she is, creatures like her are below the weakest worms."_

Harry chuckled his response and slipped the book into a small black bag on his side, as he exited the shop and traveled up onto the main land, a man scurried out of the main Floo Area. Harry eyed him in distaste as he quickly tried to fix the lopsided glasses and wipe the soot out of his orange hair.

The man caught sight of Harry and at once smiled, making his way over.

_"Lutain, stay out of sight, a light wizard is seeking my attention."_

_"The man reeks of this…undignified stench."_

Harry almost smirked, but he reached up and pulled up his black hood, unfixing the charms on it to cause his face to be seen.

_"I believe the smell is of Butter-Beer, I know you hate it."_

_"Only humans drink that foul liquid."_

Harry turned a sharp left, immediately stopping his conversation with Lutain. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted the man stutter out apologizes at all the creatures and wizards he pushed past. He was desperately trying to keep his eyes on Harry, not knowing of the young boys attempt to lose him.

_"Go to a foul-liquid place._" Harry followed Lutain's advice and jumped into the first pub he saw, walking through the back door, the owners never really cared.

The man just wouldn't let up! Through the tavern the man raced after, obviously confused on his whereabouts.

_"Master! Do you hear that?"_

At once, Harry frowned, straining his ears.

_"Hear what?"_

_"The music! The words of harmony, the beauty…take me to it! I beg of you Master!"_

Harry hesitated but with slight hesitation and a lot of begs from Lutain, he followed the directions sent from his snake. Not to mention trying to lose the red haired man.

"_It is close…_" Lutain bubbled, listening. Alas, even now Harry could hear the music; he walked around a cornerstone of an alley, watching a girl on a corner, just up from the main street.

Taking a few steps up the side, Harry rose to her height, looking at her back. She had long black hair, silky and a slight green tinge to it. Her arms were horribly pale and she weaved with graceful fingers, and sung with a strange hypnotic voice. The words weren't even of the English language but Lutain seemed craving to get closer.

"Hello child." She stopped signing and stopped weaving, turning to look at him with bright algae green eyes. She turned on her little stool, revealing a matching green dress that ended at her knees, showing pale legs that had a slight scale imprint and slightly webbed toes. Her toe nails were a glimmering pale opal color, shinning with the color of the rainbow in certain ways.

"I am Shadow, what is your name?" Something held Harry back from giving a fake name; she seemed to be a person who you could just trust. She gently untangled a spool of white silk from around her delicate nails.

"I am Carpatha, I normally get many visitors, but not many are mortal." She added, smiling slightly to show perfect teeth with sharpened canines.

"What are you?" Harry asked, tilting his head at the point when she said 'mortals' as if she wasn't one herself.

"I am half Merrow, a breed of Mermaid if you are familiar with that term." She offered, tilting her head slightly, showing off her youth. She was nineteen, young yet still ageless almost.

_"A Merrow? Such a rare breed she is._" Lutain hissed, lowering his head almost in a trance. Carpatha smiled, gently reaching out to stroke Lutain's neck.

"Am I? What is your name, handsome DiamondCross?" She asked, removing her hand much to Lutain's shock.

"You can understand him?" Harry asked, much to his surprise and slight interest. She smiled once more and ran her hand down Lutain's back.

"I am a Merrow, half creature half mortal. I can understand all creatures, big or small. Of course, I can turn my gift on and off. I know all creatures; none hold a secret to me, no matter how rare."

She whispered, looking down at Lutain once again.

_"I am Lutain; it is a pleasure to meet one of your kinds, great water-tongue."_

Lutain greeted, flicking his tongue to capture her scent. She smiled and once again stroked his neck.

"Alas, I am the last of my kind; my sisters have died off years ago. I hear that there is a colony in southern Greece, but Britain is such a wonderful place. Don't you agree Shadow and Lutain? Oh, and a bird speaks of a red haired male coming close. I would flee, flee past the dark tavern." She whispered, looking up at a small crow that fluttered past.

With some hesitation, Lutain coiled back around Harry's arm, bidding goodbye to Carpatha.

"May I hear of you again?" Harry asked, liking the Merrow girl suddenly. Carpatha smiled and looked up at the crow, which suddenly landed on her outstretched arm.

"Aye Shadow, for I know who you are. I shall send a letter to you with Cra, or with any other bird who listens to my call." She smiled, letting Cra, the crow vanish into the sky. She looked down at the street and started singing again, working on her weaving of a large sea serpent and a Gridylow.

Harry got the message and turned, jumping down onto the main level just as the red hair man burst out of a shop, blushing quickly and scanning around for help. At once he rushed over.

"Oh! Thank heavens I've found someone! Do you know where I am young man?" The man beamed, grabbing Harry on his left arm, the exact same spot where Lutain was on the opposite arm.

_"Don't move._" Harry hissed under his breath, warning Lutain who immediately stopped wiggling.

"You are in Knockturn Alley, may I ask of you to unhand me?" Harry replied back coldly, at once the red hair man released him, not realizing he was causing Harry annoyance.

"My apologize! Do you know where Diagon Alley is from here?" He asked, slightly desperate. Harry's eyes narrowed at this, this obvious display of weakness. This man was either a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff.

Harry wordlessly pointed up the Alley where it was in fact getting slightly lighter, as he turned to walk away, the man grabbed him once again.

"Wait, what are you doing down here? You should get back to Diagon, Horrible people are down here." He exclaimed in a hushed whisper, not realizing that Harry was getting dangerously close to cursing the man.

"I have my reasons." Harry sent back coolly, letting his emerald eyes flash. The man seemed to ignore this however.

"Really kid, get back to Diagon Alley right now or I'll tell your parent's where you have b-"

"Threatening children now, Weasley? I expected…more."

Harry and 'Weasley' turned to look at a familiar face. Long blonde hair and aristocrat features. Cold grey eyes watching the filthy red-head.

"Malfoy." The red head greeted coldly, eyes narrowing slightly.

'_ah, he must be a follower of the light._' Harry concluded, sneaking his way out of Weasley's grasp.

"...I must be off…" Weasley ended turning and heading up towards the way that Harry had pointed out before.

"I must thank you, Lucius, for ridding me of that Blood Traitor." Harry commented, looking at Lucius slyly from under his hood. Oh, Lucius grew mad from being addressed by his first name by a mere child.

"How dare y-"He instantly shut up when he spotted Lutain peaking out of his right sleeve.

"Young Lord." He addressed quietly for respect, Harry nodded and drew the hood of his cloak up once again. As Harry turned to leave, he spotted a young pale boy with all of Lucius' features. He was looking at a small pawn shop with interest, mostly the strange severed Dragon skulls however.

_'Draco Malfoy, Lucius is wise to keep him away from me.'_ Harry thought, vanishing down an alley to apperate back to the manor.

x-(x)-x

Harry walked past the iron gate, simply as if the gate was gas. The two Death Eaters stationed at guards gasped and started talking breathlessly to one another.

Harry was a legend, a myth in some ways. Very few Death Eaters had ever actually seen him, the one that did were only the high ranking ones. The rumor for him was that he was a good omen, any raid or attack he went on, always ended in success, not a mission yet failed.

Harry approached the awed men and turned to the one on the left, gazing at him intently.

"Where is my Father?" Harry demanded coldly, the man grew sweat as he spotted Lutain flicking his tongue.

"I-In, the th-th-th-thr-one-e r-r-r-ro-om." He stuttered, at shock that he too couldn't speak.

Harry walked past the two silently, causing them to shiver from the Dementor cloak rubbing against their arms. Drifting down the hallways eerily, the few passerbies's sent frightened looks and shivered as they imagined the horrors that Harry could bring.

The doors to the Throne Room opened and Harry watched in slight fascination as Wormtail twitched on the floor. His Father stood above, bone white hands holding his wand carefully as once more, he casted the pain bringing spell 'Crucio' One of the worst of the worst. Harry's scar prickled as he felt his Father's rage, even with his Occlumency shields, the rage was still so strong, that he felt it slightly.

"You have failed me the last time Wormtail." His Father hissed in rage, pupils a fine slit like a cat. Wormtail twitched and squeaked as the pain curse wore off, but the after effects still were there.

"Avada K-"

"Father, I believe that Wormtail is still needed for knowledge of an Animagus." Harry put in just before the only Animagus was killed. His Father hesitated before lowering his wand much to the chubby man's relief.

"You are right, Shadow. You have yet to master the art….Be gone Wormtail." Voldemort hissed, roughly ejecting the man through the doors of the Throne Room. They closed with a loud 'thump' and in turn, everything grew silent, before Harry started to chuckle that it.

"Always for the dramatics, Father?"

"Severus has worn off on me I presume." His Father responded, all anger gone now as he too cracked a small smirk.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the old leather book, tossing it in the air at his Father. Voldemort wandlesssly caught it with magic and held out his hand, catching it as it zoomed there.

"You've done well Shadow….but something is not right, is something wrong?" His Father had picked up on the faint trace of conflict in Harry's eye, enough so he was concerned. Yes, the greatest Dark Lord of this time was concerned.

"I got the letter that you said would come. I've already changed my name and responded. Now all I need to do is wait and hope that the databases are changed."

Harry's Father nodded, looking down over the Throne Room. Not a hint of concern in his eye.

"Shadow, we both know that you are extremely powerful for your age, you have nothing to fear." His Father assured, not looking frightened in the least.

"I know." Harry let out a sigh and closed his eyes, lowering his hood evenly.

"You do know why you are going, am I correct?" His Father asked, ruby eyes glittering eerily.

"To spy on bloody Skylar and the old coot?" Harry offered with a snort, barley containing his rage. Voldemort smirked for a moment; he had his fair share of imaginations of brutal deaths of the old coot. Long ago, the two of them had a deal; Shadow was in charge of Skylar's death, while his Father held the death of Albus Dumbledore.

"I wouldn't put it past you if you murder Skylar in the first few hours."

"Why Father," Harry looked insulted as he looked at his Father, hand over his heart in a fake look of pain.

"I'm insulted that you would think I would do such a….Gryffindor thing!"

Voldemort snorted, rolling his eyes and looking down the throne room once more.

"Just remember Shadow-"

"If I get in anything except Slytherin, you're attacking the castle and going to burn the sorting hat?" Harry recited, asking if he got the words right. Voldemort rolled his eyes, mumbling about a 'cheeky brat'

"You shall leave tomorrow; Lucius shall take you to Diagon Alley while you wear whatever disguise you wish to mask you for your school years." Voldemort stated, causing Harry to chew on his lip slightly.

"About that…" Harry left off, not sure on how to start voicing his opinion.

"Yes?" his Father pried, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Do I really need to have a disguise?" Harry stated, a rhetorical question and Voldemort watched with slight anger and confusion with his statement.

"I mean, the blood adoption has altered my features enough so very few can recognize me. The only ones that do know what I look like are Bellatrix, Lucius, and Wormtail." Harry added, looking up with nothing on his face. One of the best Poker Faces, rivaling skilled Occlumens.

"You do realize that this will force you into wearing a disguise most of the time here." Harry sighed, he had thought about this, but most of the time he was here, he had his hood up anyways.

"I understand that, and I do have my cloak, there is very little chance that I would have to change my features."

Harry crossed his fingers under the cloak hood, not wanting to meet his Father's eye.

"…I find that reasonable…" Voldemort's throat seemed to have something in it; it was a lie to say he agreed completely with this, he was actually frightened the old coot would see right through the disguise.

Harry smiled before bowing low to the ground.

"May I leave, Father? I have a long day of shopping tomorrow." Harry noted a slight tone of taunting.

"Get out of here brat." Voldemort smiled, sending a small smirk and a tiny stinging hex.

x-(X)-x

"Shadow! Awaken! Lucius is taking you to Diagon Alley!" Bellatrix shrieked up the stairs to his room. How she had gotten into his room? A while ago, the portrait of a Snake biting a sickly apple had been replaced. Now a large formal Welsh Green dragon, made out of Obsidian, rested ready to spring aside with the whisper of the password. Ironically, almost all Death Eaters weren't even aware that he even existed. Let alone the large dragon protected something.

"Shuddup, lemme sleep!" Harry cried down, shifting on his pillow to bury his face into the silver pillow. About twelve seconds later, the black door was blasted open and a fully clothed Bellatrix stormed in. Black dress swishing behind her, causing her over robe to bellow out similar to his own.

Harry groaned in annoyance as ice cold water doused him, ruining his pillow for several hours. Suddenly the bed shifted upright, turning vertical and ejecting him brutally onto the black carpet.

"Lucius will be in the entry in fifteen minutes, I expect you to be ready! Draco will be there as well, so don't pull anything!" She hissed and spun, walking out quickly.

Harry didn't relax until he heard the grinding noise of the stone dragon shifting back into place. Grabbing his wand, Harry fixed a few charms, cleaning his hair and ridding himself of his drenched sleep wear.

Ten minutes later, Harry walked down the hallways, wearing a pure black cloak, without the ash border of a Dementor's cloak. A small silver clasp held it together, showing dark green dragon skin pants and Acromantuala silk deep green over shirt.

_"I don't see why my form must be changed!"_

_"Lutain, you are a giant killing Diamondcross snake, the rarest to tame, you do realize that if anyone spotted you, they would connect you to me, then orders your capture._"

Harry deadpanned, Lutain still refused to see his side of the argument.

_"How about this, you choose which snake you would like to be changed into, and you stay in that form, but it can't be anything like a Runespore, I don't think you would like two more heads."_

Lutain looked down and in thought, Harry picked up the pace as he continued down the hall. The torches flared into non existence as Harry passed, a slight wind repelling charm easily bathed the area in darkness as he passed, a good way to keep him out of view if any Death Eaters passed.

_"I shall preview breeds, then when one appeals to me, that shall be my new skin._" Lutain hissed, vanishing into the black bag under Harry's cloak.

_"Very well, I shall visit a few familiar shops."_

_"Indeed you shall, Master."_

Harry turned the last corner, slowing his pace and ridding himself of the wind repelling charm, allowing the two to see him as he walked forward.

At once, Lucius caught his eyes, and with an unspoken threat, Lucius nodded slightly, allowing Harry to know that he wouldn't tell.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, you must be Draco, a pleasure." Harry nodded, his sharp green eyes piercing as he looked at Draco up and down. He indeed was a small copy of Lucius, from the sharp features to the grey eyes, it was practically a copy.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, eyeing Harry himself, Harry held back a smirk and tried to hold his cool and collected mask.

"Shadis, Harry Shadis." Harry offered, holding out his hand for Draco to shake. A slight flicker of disgust shot across Draco's face as he didn't recognize the name, hesitantly he shook hands.

"Shadis? That's a unique name, I wasn't aware of a Shadis family."

Draco noted, acting coolly, not noticing his Father's frantic and wide eyes, begging not to get on Harry's bad side.

"Ah, we are an old English family, we moved to Romania countless centuries ago. My Father had some business left there as did my mother, I was sent here for bargaining, an honor to meet one from the old Malfoy families."

Apparently this excuse was enough to convince Draco that he was Pureblood. Thankfully Lutain and Harry were up for hours, thinking about ideas on what his cover story could be.

"Shall we go now?" Lucius asked, looking formal but still holding respect for Harry as he looked at him in the eyes. Harry nodded slightly and held out his hands, clamping them on the boy's shoulders. With a loud crack, the two vanished.

Harry bent his knees, as did Draco, to absorb the sharp impact that raced up the two's legs. The somewhat light flared up, causing the two boys to blink suddenly. Harry always apperated into alleyways so the sudden light wouldn't burn his eyes. His eyesight had been fixed in the blood adoption; he didn't want it messed up again.

"I assume that we need to go to Gringrotts?" Harry asked, with a smug look, Draco nodded, the three turned towards a large white marble building. The doors were held open by small creatures, Harry didn't give them respect, nor did he completely ignore them, he was neutral.

As they walked up to a teller, Harry eyed the open seats on the side, he already had his gold, enough of it in a tiny pouch, just next to Lutain, who was coiled up on a miny heated rock the size of a grapefruit, always warm and as light as a pillow that size.

"I have the gold needed; I shall wait over on the side." Harry muttered to Draco, who deflated slightly, but nodded none the less. Harry relaxed on the strangely comfortable seats, setting his black bag up on his lap. A flash of orange caught Harry's eye and he looked up, it was the same red-haired man from before. Weasley and a whole pack more. A woman, four boys, the man from before, and a new red haired girl. The man recognized Harry and a large smile filled his face and he bounded over, eagerly trying to reach Harry.

"Oh no." Harry muttered, sighing and straightening himself.

Just as the family changed position, there Harry saw past to another family eagerly chatting with the oldest twin boys and the woman. Bright fire red hair, messy black, and mouse brown. The Potters, the ones on Harry's Kill-list.

Skylar Potter seemed to grow even larger, gaining the appearance of a thick boned boy with all of his baby fat remaining, his watery eyes and cocky aura.

_'He's a jerk, just….like….Michel_.' Harry thought, remembering his orphanage bully. Thankfully, the only bully that ever passed away in that torture room.

The red haired man grew closer, now it was impossible to avoid him; Harry just sighed and leaned back, awaiting the cursed questions.

"Hello! You made it out of Knockturn Alley! Malfoy didn't hurt ya' right?" The man was suddenly concerned, enough to make Harry almost snort.

At this, the others came over, crowding Harry quickly.

"You got into-"

"Knockturn Alley? We've-"

"Been trying to do that for-"

"Years!" The two red head twins exchanged off, both with amused smirked on their faces, as if planning something not approved of.

"Fred! George! If I ever catch you in Knockturn, you'll be de-knoming the yard for a month!" The mother of the group shrieked at the two twins who tried their best to look innocent. It was strange really, sometimes Bellatrix acted like this, but that was if he ever messed around in the manor or on a raid.

"I assume you are the Weasley's, and you…you must be the Potter's." Harry icily recognized, controlling the deep rage he felt, looking at his 'mother' and 'father'.

"Who on Earth hasn't heard of me? I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! I sent You-Know-Who back to that dirty cave of his!" Skylar boasted, puffing out his chest in arrogant pride.

_'Oh, so make a complete fool of yourself by turning yourself into arrogant idiots, insult my lovely home, and insult my Father in a foolish introduction? You're a dead child, Potter!'_ Harry's inner mind snarled. But on the outside, Harry arranged the careful mask of indifference. Skylar seemed to take the blank expression on Harry's face as an insult, and at once his face turned to a nasty shade of plum violet.

"Yes, yes Sky Honey. I'm sure this unknowing boy respects y-"

Lily Potter started in a nosily voice, rubbing her child's shoulder, she looked up sharply as she was cut off by Harry's smooth tone.

"Excuse me? I am fully aware that you are the Potters, but the lack of your intelligence does not give you the right to question mine." Harry shot back, eyes glittering coldly; he silently reached down in his sleeve, wrapping his hand around his wand. James snarled, grabbing his wand and looking down at Harry threateningly.

"How dare you! You filthy worthless ch-"

"Well well, Mr. Potter. I would expect better of you." Lucius drawled from just behind the two groups. Draco smirked at the youngest red head and Skylar. Lucius stared hard at Potter, and James knew better than to verbally assault Lucius. Lucius was high up in the Ministry, higher up then Potter, who had practically no admiration for the three.

"After all, there are too many…witnesses, to try and pull something off." Lucius drawled, glaring at James with a look of pure hatred. Harry caught the double meaning however, and nodded slightly. He gathered his bag filled with a gold pouch and Lutain, and silently walked over to Draco.

James Potter growled, closing his fingers over his wand, Harry spared a glance around, noting a few Pureblood families talking about withdrawal; thankfully, almost all of them were dark.

Finally, the two light families noticed this and took a few steps back, knowing that fighting would be their demise.

Finally, the three escaped from the store. Draco shot a few rude comments as they passed, but his Father and Harry did not reply in the slightest. Lucius excused himself, offering to get Draco's books; of course it was so Draco wouldn't know that Harry already had his books.

"Come on! I need a new owl; the manors won't be able to come to Hogwarts." Draco explained, before shoving Harry into the shop.

_"Keep your eyes open Lutain."_ Harry hissed, but that was unheard by humans by the shriek of cat's, Owls, toads, frogs, rats, ferrets, practically any creature.

"How much for that one?" Draco asked the man at the counter, pointing to a fairly large Eagle owl, staring at him with unblinking eyes, the bird trilled loudly before gliding down and jumping onto the store keepers arm.

"Seven galleons." The man sighed, waiting for the money. Draco sneered as he took the owl and got the much needed cage and treats. Only the best, Draco would get, only the best.

"_That one, Master._" Lutain hissed, causing Harry to emerge from his thoughts. Harry turned, looking at the black snake barley visible among the black bottoms of the glass cages. Inside, was a giant snake; similar to Nagini in a way, but the face was more of a curve, ending on a very pointed tip. It ended rather quickly despite its thick muscles. It was roughly three and a half feet; it was hard to tell due to it being coiled.

_"Hello, great serpent._" Harry hissed quietly, gently trailing his fingers on the glass. At once the snake lifted its head and flicked its tongue.

_"You are a speaker, I have heard long ago that a speaker was roaming the lands, I see the rumors were true."_

The hiss was male, but it was a sad little snake. Harry blinked and stroked Lutain once.

_"You are sad, yellow eyes, why are you sad?_" Harry pried, trying to see what was wrong with it.

_"I am a Gaboon Viper, an African breed, not the jungle breed the fool makes me for. I survive in heat, not the wet and cold I feel._" The snake hissed back, lowering his head sadly. Lutain rubbed his head against the tank reassuringly. Harry bit his lip, not sure on what to do.

_"What is your name, Yellow eyes?_" Lutain hissed, looking at the snake carefully. At once, the Gaboon Viper's head rose, eyes portraying his surprise.

"_A Diamondcross? Alas, my brethren knew of a Diamondcross, but a local dragon killed her, poor thing. I am known as Sangia. What is your name, great Diamondcross?"_

_"I am Lutain, my master's name is Shadow, however he is leaving on a mission and will be called 'Harry Shadis'."_

The Viper, Sangia, lowered his head in a bow, a sad one at that.

"Ah! I see you've spotted our new Python!" The store keeper exclaimed rushing over, Sangia hissed in anger.

"Correction, this is a Viper." Harry said, hiding Lutain in his sleeve. The store keeper looked as if he had been struck.

"Wha?" He asked, looking at the Snake again. Harry sighed, feeling insulted to be in an idiots presence.

"He is a Viper, a Gaboon Viper if I am correct. They live in southern Africa, desert scrub. I believe that you are killing him by putting him in the water like that." Harry replied coolly, the man looked ashamed at once.

"I-I-"

"Don't apologize to me. How much is he?" Harry replied, taking out his Galleon pouch. The man looked flustered at once.

"Just take him; I almost killed the poor guy!" He almost sobbed much to Harry's amusement.

'_such a weakling_' Harry thought, easing the lid off much to his pleasure.

_"What? What is this?_" Sangia demanded as the lid was lifted and dry air rushed in, replacing the moist. Ignoring Sangia's sudden fear, he gently grabbed him around the side, and lifted him out.

_"Shadow? You are taking me? I am honored, I cannot explain my gratitude."_ Sangia explained, gently coiling around Harry's neck.

"See? He just needed some love, now if you excuse me, I will be leaving." The flustered man nodded and hurried back into the inventory.

"Fools." He muttered, easing Sangia into the bag with Lutain, surprisingly, Sangia weighed just a little bit more than Lutain.

_"Master? Shall Sangia come home with us?"_

_"The manor is filled with serpents fleeing the cruelty of the outdoors. I'm sure one more couldn't hurt."_

At once, the bag was filled with a strange jumble of 'thank you' and 'it is an honor!'

"Harry!" Harry turned to see Draco running at him, his wand already in hand.

"I got my wand! It's a dragon heartstring!" He exclaimed, obviously grinning. The two then snorted when they saw a rather angry Skylar Potter storm out of Ollivanders, screaming the living daylights out of it.

"Wonder what happened there." Draco commented, stroking his Eagle Owl's chest.

"Probably didn't get the wand he wanted." Harry mused, knowing that was exactly why Skylar was mad.

"Huh, bet you he'll get into Hufflepuff." Draco snorted, Harry cracked a grin slightly.

"Never, Dumbledore will forcibly put the boy into Gryffindor even if he was to go into Hufflepuff." Harry commented, much to Draco's amusement.

"So, what did you get inside the Shop?" Draco asked, displaying his bird to Harry, even though he had been there when he bought it.

Harry smirked and reached into his bag, gently easing Sangia up.

_"Please don't bite, lunge, constrict, or hurt the boy or bird."_

_"Of course, Great Shadow._" Sangia hissed back, just under her breath. As Harry pulled her out, Draco palled, he took an immediate step back and Harry almost grinned.

"I thought you didn't fear snakes?"

"Only the ones that can kill me." Draco shot back, looking scared. The Eagle Owl eyes Sangia who slowly blinked, yawning slowly, and showing long deadly fangs, a lot longer than Lutain, each around one and a half inches long.

"If I find that thing in my bed, I'm killing it." Draco warned, much to Harry's amusement, however he didn't show it.

"Snake! Bet you're in filthy little Slytherin!" A bratty voice shouted, causing the two to turn. At once, Sangia felt the tension in the air and unhooked his fangs, keeping them hidden still.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't been sorted, have you?" Harry replied coldly and evenly much to Draco's surprise.

"Of course! All the Pure-blood families have been! Bet you're a know-it-all Muggle-Born!" Skylar shouted back, holding his rather short wand in his pudgy fingers.

"If I was a Mud-Blood, why in Merlin's name would the Malfoy's be escorting me?" Harry replied coolly, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Draco snorted quietly and watched as Skylar attempted to pick up a good insult. Apparently nothing fit, so Skylar lifted his fist threateningly.

A few young witches roughly the age of twenty gasped and observed as Skylar started to shout threats.

"Only a freak would like Snakes!" He shouted, about to punch Harry in the gut.

'_Only a freak would like Snakes!'_

_'only a freak!'_

_'Freak!'_

_'Why are you all worked up? It's just a stupid snake, no better than a giant worm.' Michel sneered, looking down at the crushed and bloody form of Grass-Tongue, his first friend._

_'Yeah! It's not right to like those things!" Another one of Michel's gang shouted, laughing at the hurt expression on Harry's face._

_'Only a freak would like snakes!" Michel taunted, before turning and kicking up dust as the three boys ran away, laughing the entire time._

Skylar's fist was coming closer, and instincts of the Orphanage kicked in. Harry sidestepped easily and stared at the meaty fist.

_'Break, break the joints…..just collapse little tired bone, just break….it will all be over if you break._' Harry responded mentally, staring at the fist.

Another second and the fist responded with a loud crack, Skylar stopped and clutched the fist to his chest, screaming his little heart out.

At once, several people rushed over, a storekeeper, a lady smelling of old prunes, even a reporter with large glasses and curly blonde hair. Countless shoppers surrounded the three, and Skylar continued to bawl, seeking attention from the crowd.

"What happened?" Woman shouted, shooting bad glances at Harry and Draco. Draco looked mad, but Harry betrayed nothing.

"Yes, do tell us what happened." The reporter smiled sickly, the fast quill already racing across the paper.

"I saw what happened!" One of the twenty year old witches shouted, glaring hard at the still screaming Skylar.

"Well that boy suddenly started shouting insults at these two boys! They didn't insult back, no this young man calmly answered the questions, and then this…this brat suddenly charged and tried to punch him! Well this young man jumped aside and the brat's hand continued flying until it hit a wall, breaking the knuckles! Now he's seeking attention and bawling his eyes out like an infant!" The twenty year old ranted, glaring daggers at Skylar.

Soon, other whispers swept through the crowd. Harry could hear witches mumbling to themselves.

"My baby is better behaved, and he's only seven months!"

"Oh, such an arrogant child! I feel bad for Hogwarts!"

"Hey, isn't that Skylar Potter?"

The Reporter hurriedly wrote down as much as she could and looked up, dragging Draco and Harry away.

"Is it true that this boy suddenly charged you two?" She asked, quill scraping across the parchment quickly.

"Well, we were calmly talking, showing off our new pets-"

"Oh? Was this boy jealous of your pets perhaps?" She asked, quill moving quickly. Harry rolled his eyes and blinked quickly.

"I don't think so, Draco got a really beautiful Owl, and I got a beautiful snake." Harry added, nudging Draco who quickly whistled above him. In a few seconds, the owl dove, landing gently on Draco's outstretched arm. Harry reached into his bag, transfiguring Lutain to look identical as Sangia. As Harry gently pulled Lutain free, he put him on his lap, smiling at the wide eyed reporter.

"That….That's a snake?" She whispered, looking at the lizard in shock. Harry mock laughed, And Draco stroked his bird.

"Actually, he's a viper. They're known for being a bigger snake. Would you like to hold him?" Harry offered, at once the woman scooted backwards.

"Erm, no thanks….I find Snakes, a little bit….slimy…" She wrinkled her nose slightly at Lutain and frowned. Harry brushed his hand over Lutain. Desert species of snakes were always dry, always shone and were able to move over strange terrain due to the sand.

"Actually, he's a desert snake, here-"Harry explained, gently taking her hand and running it across Lutain's neck. Lutain understood and turned, nuzzling her hand slightly.

The reporter froze, but then giggled slightly as Lutain tickled her fingers with his tongue.

"That's…..a really pretty snake you have…." She noted, finally seeing the beauty Lutain held. Draco nodded, understanding what she said.

"A lot of people are too afraid of snakes to see what they actually look like." Draco added, gently sending his Eagle owl away.

"I'm sorry, but we must be getting back to our parents, I hope you have a good day Mrs.-"

"Skeeter, Rita Skeeter." She winked and got up also, waving goodbye and leaving. As soon as she left, Draco rounded on Harry, crossing his arms suddenly.

"Okay, you embarrassed Skylar Potter, found yourself a deadly familiar, and got us to be favorites with a famous news reporter. You are unbelievable." He shook his head, both leaving to find Mr. Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for information from <em>inuki ()<em>, Amazing person really! Finding even more pictures of snakes with Melanism!**

**I have pictures (That _inuki () )_ picked out that look similar to my idea of what Lutain looks like. They are posted on my profile, hopefully you will go on and look at him later!**

**Also, i have links describing Melanism _( inuki (), YOU ROCK!)_ in my hand right here (_waves hand) _Please PM or review me if you would like to know more or see more pictures.**

**Also! As above, i shall go over all of the quesions/confusion relating any of the traits.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow? Really?:<strong>_

_Yes Shadow. Why? Simple actually. _

_I was going to base Harry's name off of a Latin word such as shadow itself (Umbra) BUT, spells are made for the latin word. I realized that is i named Harry as awesome as that, or something else as many of my reviewers supplied, i wouldn't be able to modify them to fit spells later._

_You know the spell Morsmorde? Here's an example of how latin fits in with the spell._

_Morsus itself is latin for pain, or stinging pain. I only THINK Mordre is something like death, i knew the word a long time ago...so, if i named Harry Umbra, i wouldn't be able to have any spells involving shadows. If i named him 'Shadow' his name could work with the spells he uses._

_Sorry if you don't like the name._

_BUT, all of the other names are cool (just saying!)_

**_Is Harry going to have a romantic interest with Ginny?:_**

_NO! One of the things i can't write: Romance._

_I prefer to have no romance in my stories, there will be slight romance later on, but it will NOT have Harry/Shadow paired up with anybody. He will sometimes use his charm and trick girls into giving him information (evil-flirting) but nothing will be real._

_Ginny and Hermione will not be complete Enemies, but they won't be friends either._

**_Why Carpatha?:_**

_I'm sorry about throwing in an OC, but she is needed a little while on. You won't see her at all for the first year of Hogwarts or the second...maybe. But she'll help in the fourth. She's basically a friend that can speak to all animals and swim very well. Not to mention she can get animals to give valuable ingredients for potions._

**_How long will this be?:_**

_Well, i say it will be pretty long._

_A few books are not needed inside the series, for example, the third won't, because Lily and James never died. They knew that Peter betrayed them, so what's the point? Sirrius was never in jail! The fifth maybe won't be in, but old pink-toad will come in...if i ever get there._

**_Reviews:_**

_Okay, i'm just going to say this, i am a young girl. I would enjoy it greatly if you tended NOT to use bad language. I'll admit, i do sometimes swear, but i refrain from doing it online. Please think before you type, that is all._

**_I do have a poll on my profile for the type of story after this one, i can say, you guys are almost beating Percy Jackson, but tell me, do you want another one?_**

**_Let's give a round of applause to inuki () for finding those awesome pictures of Lutain!_**


	8. Hogwarts and the Sorting

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**I know, i know, i was SUPPOSED, to do a PJO fanfiction, but with the Harry Potter Movie comming out TODAY...i couldn't hep myself!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><p>

_Skylar Potter – Spoiled brat?_

_When going for a small stroll in Diagon Alley, I came across a strange sight, a large mob with many witches in wizards. I hurried over to see just what had happened, and there, in the middle of the ring was Skylar Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived! Two other small boys were near him, one easily being recognized as Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, a high ranking wizard on the board of education. The other boy was new, slightly messy black hair with an almost bluish hue, and sharp green eyes. Now as many people called out, questioning the boys on what happened, a young witch, recognized as Georgia Fardin, a newly graduated Ravenclaw from Hogwarts, explained the tale._

_"Well that boy suddenly started shouting insults at these two young men! They didn't insult back, no this young man calmly answered the questions, and then this…this brat suddenly charged and tried to punch him! Well this young man jumped aside and the brat's hand continued flying until it hit a wall, breaking the knuckles! Now he's seeking attention and bawling his eyes out like an infant!"_

_After confirming that this story was true with many other eyewitnesses, I turn to interview the unknown boy and the young Malfoy Heir in private, what to see? Skylar Potter is still crying his eyes out on the ground, seeking attention even when the wound was not life-threatening._

_As I pulled Mr. Malfoy and, as I learned, Mr. Shadis away from the crowd, I start to interview. Apparently, the two were showing each other recent purchases from a nearby Animal market when Skylar Potter charged them. I offered a small theory that Mr. Potter could be jealous of the boy's purchases, and what happens? Well the boy's pull out the animals right then! Mr. Malfoy purchased a large Eagle Owl which landed gracefully on his arm, as I expected a bird to drop down on Mr. Harry Shadis, he reaches into his bag and pulls out a giant snake._

_Don't get me wrong, I am not afraid of snakes, but after Mr. Shadis confirmed that this snake was a Viper (a category snakes are sorted into depending on the killing properties of their venom) He gently let me pet the snake. Now in my past experiences, snakes were wet and slimy; this one was dry as a bone, due to it being a Gaboon Viper, a desert species. This snake was beautiful, and after licking my hand, I am confident it would not harm a fly._

_A little bit after, the two boys departed but not before wishing me a good evening. Now, after going over my notes, I find that there was actually no real reason why the fight was made, other than the fact that Skylar was angry. Depending on the level of insults thrown, it seems that Skylar Potter has been doing this for some time, is our very own hero, really a Spoiled Brat?_

_For more information on Gaboon Vipers and Eagle Owls, go to page 12_

_For more information on Skylar Potter, go to page 5_

_Article written by Rita Skeeter._

Harry grinned, putting down the Daily Prophet; this was definitely a good thing. Harry's Father had spotted it in a stand, after a good hour of laughing; he sent a small reply to the train, as Harry got there early.

_Harry_

_I saw what you did in Diagon; how the fool's going to hide this I don't know._

_Tell Lutain to eat some ginger, it'll help with the taste._

_Lucius got a pass from the ministry, allowing you to keep your 'Viper' at the school._

_Oh, and the bird is yours, happy birthday._

The letter didn't come with a closing, but Harry knew who it was from either way.

The bird was a large Gyrfalcon, how Harry's Father had gotten this, he would never know. She was fully mature, a strange but beautiful white with black wing tips. She also had large golden eyes that seemed to belong to an owl instead of her.

Why his 'birthday' was on September first? It was the day Bellatrix took him back, apparently the first day of his 'new life' so this was morphed into his birthday. All of the records created inside the ministry (Planted by Malfoy) said September first was his birthday, less noticeable than July 31st.

Lutain seemed to enjoy his new form, the Gaboon Viper was easy to use once he got used to it. He was currently sprawled out on the other seat, basking in the sunlight.

The Gyrfalcon, he named her Hedwig, was sitting on the back of his seat, looking out the window intently.

The compartment door slid open and a bushy haired girl with buck teeth stood there. She was next to a stuttering boy who was shaking fearfully.

"Hello there, Neville lost his toad, have you seen it?" She asked, looking at him with an aura that said 'I'm-smarter-than-you!'

"Depends." Harry blinked before looking at Lutain.

"You haven't eaten a toad have you?" Harry asked his snake which just buried his nose tighter into his coils.

"How about you Hedwig?" Hedwig responded with a loud squawk of anger at being accused of eating a toad.

"That's a Gyrfalcon." The girl said in awe, looking at the falcon.

"My name is Hermione Granger, this is Neville Longbottom, we're first years, are you?" She asked, introducing herself as if it was actually important.

'Longbottom huh? The ones who Bellatrix cursed into insanity?' Harry pondered, stretching out his feet.

"Yes I'm a first year; I don't recognize your name so you must be a Mud-Blood, Longbottom huh? At least there's one Pure-Blood."

Neville flinched and looked at the girl Hermione with a sad look. Hermione just looked confused.

"What?" She answered, but before she could say anything else, the train started to move. Neville grabbed her arm and tugged lightly. The two left, closing the door behind, and Harry smirked, pulling out a book from a small bag, magically he restored it to its normal size and attached the tiny pouch to Hedwig's leg.

Opening the book, he leaned back, reading for all he waited. About twenty minutes in, the door opened once again, apparently red head Weasley and Skylar almost missed the train, and were now searching for a compartment. The two didn't turn until the door closed, but Harry beat them to the introductions.

"Potter, Weasley." He noted, not looking up from his book. They jumped, wands drawn and pointing at him, Harry looked at the wands and lifted an eyebrow.

"You actually know a spell and can perform it properly?" He noted, looking at the wands in amusement. The Weasley blushed and lowered his wand an inch, Skylar refused.

"You embarrassed me in front of the entire crowd of Diagon Alley!"

"Nope, you did that yourself." The Weasley boy grabbed Skylar so he wouldn't lunge at him.

"Don't do it mate, he isn't worth it." The boy warned, Harry snorted and closed his book.

"On the contraire, I am probably your worst foe, How so? I have a large raptor inside this compartment eyeing the old mouse in your pocket, and a very lethal snake in the other chair eyeing you for insulting him."

The two suddenly seemed to realize just how much they were at a disadvantage.

"Not true, that worm can't understand what we're saying!" The Weasley boy shouted, pointing at Lutain.

_"The mouse in your pocket has passed out, and you smell like a weasel, is there any reason why I shouldn't bite you? No? Yes?_"

Lutain ranted in anger, Harry was slightly amused.

"You think he can't understand what I say?" Harry asked, gaining the attention of Lutain and the two boys. Skylar sneered and Weasley crossed his arms, a smug grin on his face.

"Go ahead, strangle him if you want." Harry stated, opening his book once again.

Weasley looked confused, not sure if he was talking to him or Skylar, but he did not expect the viper to lunge, wrapping his coils around Weasley's throat and bringing him to the floor screaming and thrashing.

"I'm gonna die! Get it off me! Get it off!" He cried out, thrashing once more, Skylar Potter bolted for the door, trying to get it open.

"That's enough; I'll get you a rat when we get there." Harry calmly stated, letting Lutain release and slither quickly back to his heated chair.

"Weasley?" Harry asked as they rushed to the door. A dirty glare was what he received.

"Watch what you say." Another scowl and the two were gone.

x-(X)-x

The sorting, the only thing which Harry was slightly worried about. He had heard complains about the thing, but now he understood, this thing was a mess.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall shouted out, a plump girl with long gold pigtails ran up, she sat down on the stool and the hat fell clear over her eyes. It was quite a few moments until the hat cried out her name, Hufflepuff.

"Granger, Hermione!" The hat called, Harry watched with slight interest. The hat seemed to mumble something and Granger frowned, finally the hat made up its mind.

"Gryffindor!" She jumped up and ran to the cheering table.

"Potter, Skylar!" The hall grew silent except for tiny hushed whispers. Skylar strolled over, sitting on the chair comfortable. The hat fell down and the hat twitched slightly, its mouth twisted into an 'h' but that wasn't what came out.

"Gryffindor!" The hat growled out, obviously angry. Skylar jumped down, acting confident as he strolled over to the table. Taking a slight glance at the head table, Harry's eyes turned sharp at the glitter in Dumbledore's eye.

"Shadis, Harry!" It was his name. With no hesitation, Harry walked up silently to the hat, he gently sat on the stool, and the hat dropped.

_"Well well, Hello hidden Mr. Potter, I must say, I've been meaning to meet you."_

_'What do you mean?_' Harry thought back, he knew this hat could read his mind, and was wary the minute it was set on his head. If it started talking…

_"I see into the minds of all, and in the oldest of the Weasley's, they still remember you. Percy Weasley, He's a fifth year, he remembers you slightly, as does Fred and George Weasley. Ah, you are wary, a good trait to have in the unforgiving world, but fear not, Mr. Potter. I am bound by the laws of Hogwarts herself and the four founders never to spill the secrets of all children."_

_'Oh? Tell me, Sorting Hat, how is being wary a good trait?'_

_"Ironic, for a student long ago once asked me the exact same question. Interesting, isn't it, Mr. Riddle? Very sneaky on your part, loyal to your cause even though it is against what I believe in. But the Hufflepuffs would fear you, no, you would fit in Gryffindor before Hufflepuff.." _

_'Don't you dare, Sorting Hat.'_

The hat continued on, ignoring Harry's mental threat.

_"You are smart, experienced in talents others would dream of. Discovering magic at a young age puts you in Ravenclaw, but your ambition to use it overpowers it, a Slytherin trait."_

_'Ah, you have seen a mind like this before I assume? You speak with ease about this.'_

_"But of course, Mr. Riddle. Ironic, isn't it, that you hold an uncanny resemblance of traits as your father? As well as your past, present, and future."_

_'wha-'_

_"You belong in_ Slytherin!" The last word was shouted and Harry slid off of the seat, but he heard a faint whisper.

"_Speak to me again one day._" It whispered, than awaited the next student. Harry walked over and leaned against a marble pillar, preferring to stand in the shadows than eat in the view of all the others.

Harry scanned the rows of teachers, and growled lowly when he spotted a mob of red hair. Lily Potter nee Evens sat on the far left side, a slight tray was upwards, showing what each teacher taught. 'Muggle Studies' sure, have a Mud-Blood teach a position for half bloods and mud-bloods. A Slytherin third year caught Harry's line of sight and snickered.

"Professor Potter huh? That Mud-Blood couldn't even defeat a blinded squib." She snickered, getting a few grumbles of agreement. Harry blinked slowly, seeing easily that nobody truly liked the professor here. As the feast ended, the Prefects walked up, saying the password of 'Dragons eye' the children walked inside through a wall when you spoke a password to it. Thankfully the wall had a small imprint of a snake if you looked at it just right, enough so you wouldn't walk past it on accident.

The wall caved and groaned moving upright so you could pass by. The first years looked around and muttered to one another about how amazing it was. It was low and very much like a cave, with the low ceilings and slightly sloping area. Green torches lit up the place and in a few spots, the torches came out of strange creature skulls. A bulletin board stood on the one side near the exit area, leather couches with silver trimming near the left side.

"This is the Slytherin Common rooms, spread out and find your own, they are named. Normally three to a room, however a few may have two or one. Feel free to exchange rooms any time throughout the year. Rooms depend on the year, firs years are down the stairs, seconds years on ground level, third years up the stairs and so on, now go. Be back here in two hours for a brief explanation of the house of Slytherin."

The prefect described before randomly turning, leaving the first years in a panic to find their rooms in the back side of the strange underground place.

"Harry!" Draco shouted, running up to keep pace with the fast moving boy. A few other kids ran after Draco, Harry didn't pay them any mind, he had spotted them throughout the manor a few times.

"I suggest you find your rooms, for if you don't who knows what will happen." Harry noted before taking a sharp left and walking down a hallway, looking for the room with his last name printed on it.

Halting, Harry thought of a new plan, checking the halls, Harry closed his eyes and made sure it was entirely quiet.

_"Lutain? Are you nearby?"_

"_Finally you seek my call, Master. I found your room long ago, follow me._" Harry spun, looking at his snake just on his left, apparently flicking his tail in amusement at his try of finding his room.

Lutain spun, leading Harry to, surprisingly, one of the very first rooms of the left side when you walk in. Thankfully, no other name was on his door showing it was only a single person. Across the hall were two girls in their room. The rooms were completely empty, the people inside the room themselves were forced to put up wards, the few that were arrogant enough not to were the ones who paid for it I n the end, that was why there was no border between the girl and boy side.

Harry opened his room, there were two beds, his trunk was on the bottom of one. Two dressers and two side tables. That was it really.

Too bad Harry wasn't going to stand for it.

"Ligamitian." Harry recited, slashing his hand horizontally across the two twin beds. By an unknown force, they lunged at each other, fusing together to create a queen bed much like the one he had in the manor.

"Rigaterim." Harry pointed it at one of the dressers, pulling up slowly. The dresser groaned and expanded, arching upwards into a wardrobe. Finally Harry released the spell, looking over the blank walls with a frown; he would find another spell soon to change the colors. The blank white was too noticeable, not to mention eye burning.

"Exuo." With a star shape, all the things flew out of the trunk and into the appropriate spots, much to Harry's amusement. One of Harry's little 'toys' if you could call it floated unsure in the air. It was a large sphere, similar to a remember, except it flashed white when someone was lying in the room, it was normally a smoky grey, swirling restlessly on its stand.

"Go to the left side table." Harry commanded, nodding when it fell into spot on the left side table. The little lamp there was already causing the smoke to swirl eerily.

_"My rock! Where is my rock!_" Lutain hissed in sudden surprise as he slid into the trunk himself.

_"Try the left side of the wardrobe."_ Harry hissed back, watching as the wary Lutain fell for the illusion and fell clean through the left side onto his rock under the wardrobe.

_"Trickery! How dare you trick the great species!"_

_"In my defense, Nagini passed me the idea._" Lutain was silent a few minutes before jumping out in a pure rant of anger and how he would 'scrape Nagini so hard, it would take three skin sheds to rid herself of them'

_"Come on Lutain, let us go to the common room._" Harry scooped up his still slightly mad snake and strung him on his neck. The other first years were muttering to one another as they walked towards the entry way, Harry hugged the wall and stayed to the back, not liking attention.

In the front, were the two Prefects, and a few seventh years looking stern.

"Okay, listen up first years!" The male prefect demanded, causing the cave like entrance to turn silent.

"Good, this is Vaisey and I am Terence, we are your Prefects, capable of giving detention and taking points." Terence let his eyes scout out all of the kids before continuing.

"Of course, we will be taking points from other houses as we have no common ally. We are neutral with Ravenclaw, at war with Gryffindor, and the ones the Hufflepuffs are afraid of, everybody knows why, correct?" Vaisey asked her sharp brown eyes not caring if anybody had a question or didn't know.

"Because they think we're dark!" A girl shouted, raven black hair and a slightly pug like nose. Harry had spotted her around the manor, mostly around a disgusted Draco.

Terence nodded, looking at the girl. "Yes, why? Because the other houses think that we're Dark Lord Wanna-be's. Are we all? No, I'll admit, some of us are Death Eaters, but most of us are not."

'_Yes, because one of the 'not-Death-Eaters' is actually Shadow the Dark Heir'_ Harry thought to himself, looking up at the seventh years as they started to speak.

"We are Slytherin, known for our cunningness and ability to sneak out of any situation. We stick together, and never look weak to the other houses." The boy's eyes were threatening. As he looked over the first years.

"If you have any rivalries within the house, it ends once we leave the common rooms, no houses can see a weakness."

A girl added, nodding as she recited it from somewhere.

"Each of us has strength's and weaknesses. If you are the best in something, expect others to ask you for help, we may be smart with our tongue, but some may not be mentally."

A few snorts and Draco looked pointedly at two large apes like boys who blushed.

"We have witches that are skilled in healing charms, if you are ever hurt, seek one of us out, go to Madam Pomfrey if you must." A thin blonde girl spoke, looking calm and a little soft.

"And finally, we are cunning and quick. Now I won't harm you, but I must ask, how many of you smuggled things not allowed in Hogwarts?" Vaisey asked, almost laughing as more that 75% of the students raised their hands.

"Now, you must say what you brought if it can harm another in any shape or form. If it is something like a broomstick, we will cover for you if you are ever in need." Terence noted, gently pulling a little startled boy up onto the stage.

"Tell us your name and what you brought." The nurse-witch said, before sitting down with the others in chairs.

"Urm, my name is Theodore Nott, and I brought a potion that causes the user to go into a coma on contact. It's only for a few days, and was planning to use it for the Gryffindor's…."

He mumbled, blushing slightly. A few chuckles broke out and he stepped down. A girl stepped up next, Pug face.

"My name is Pansy Parkinson, and I brought a smoke raven." She stuck her nose up and stepped down, not caring about the slight muttering from a creature bought in Knockturn.

A few more illegal things for pranks, one boy brought a cursed dagger that when stabbed into the wall, created an instant ward surrounding his room and things. The boy had been told that he would need it for his room.

Finally, Draco stood up, not looking afraid In the slightest.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, and I brought an artifact, rumored to have been owned by the Dark Shadow himself." Draco added, jumping down silently.

'_Oh? I wonder what he snagged_.' Harry thought, the assembled line pushed him forward, as he was the very last one.

"My name is Harry Shadis-" At once whispers broke out, and one testing boy even shouted out.

"Do you really have that snake of yours?" People held their breath, not sure if he was kidding or not. Harry blinked slowly and looked at the boy right in his eyes.

"You think I would leave him at home? No, he's actually right…..here." Harry ended, gently untangling the great snake from around his neck. Kids at once took a step back; a few grew pale, not expecting it to be right…there.

"Great Merlin." One girl whispered, looking at him. The funny thing was that people were aware that he had a snake. Now looking at it in pure size was just crazy.

"That's…..a constrictor right?" Vaisey asked, taking a step forward, Lutain hissed slightly angered but Harry just snorted.

"No, he's a viper, native to Africa, mistake him for a constrictor, let him bite you, you're dead within a day." Harry noted, smiling slightly at her horrified face.

"Here, hold him." Harry practically tossed him at her; she caught him on impulse and paled quickly.

_"Hey, watch the scales woman! Wait, why are you shaking? You are afraid, you smell of fear. You fear that I will bite you? No, that would send me away._" Lutain hissed, not sounding angry but more amused.

"He won't hurt you, he's amused." Harry added, sticking out his arm, at once, Lutain lunged, coiling himself around Harry's arm.

_"As pleasing as that was, I want my rock_." Lutain hissed, flicking his tongue.

Harry turned, the meeting was over, that was all to it. So Harry left, walking to his room, and closing it quickly.

_"Goodnight Master."_

_"Goodnight Lutain."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Erm, i have only a few things to say this time.<strong>

**1) Yeah i'm a young girl, 13-15 years of age. No i'm not in college, although i'm flattered you thought that.**

**2) (sigh) tell me, loyal reviewers, _what_ did i say about language?**

**3) I have seen this twice already. It seems, i have a few flamers. Am i going to freak out? No. Well, you, Mr. Flamer is smart to go without a pen name. But here is what i want you to confirm for me.**

_HEY ASSWAD. It's orphanage not what ever ** you spelled. I sincerely hope you  
>delete this fic because you're one of the worst writers I've seen on this<br>site._

**_(The review ^)_**

**Okay! Well, language! Once again, please mind your language. number two, i see that you reviewed for chapter one, however there isn't the word _orphanadge_ inside chapter one. Please say which chapter there is a problem in, and i will gladly fix it!**

**Finally, delete this story? Normally, yes. Now? No. Why you may ask? Well...if you count the amount of story alerts, author alerts, community offers and more regarding this story, it kinda confuses me why exactly this should be deleted.**

**Worst writers on this site? I'm going to be honest here, i've read ALOT worse stories, i would love to be in your place and find stories, with the worst being this one. Oh how it would save hours of anger.**

**Okay guys! You KILLED the poll voting for Harry Potter! Huzzah! for now, i shall write Harry Potter!**


	9. Halloween

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**I know, i know, i was SUPPOSED, to do a PJO fanfiction, but with the Harry Potter Movie comming out TODAY...i couldn't hep myself!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p>The following day was uneventful, a few classes teaching the basics of magic, things Harry had read about as a child, before he was orphaned. He had to act young, foolish in his choices of magic exposure. The teachers saw him as a prodigy, and this wasn't a hint of his true power.<p>

He sat now, in the very back of the library. A few books were on his side, one open on Hemlock tree's as he worked writing his potions essay. It was written in his sharp beautiful handwriting. The long y's g's j's and many more, each bleeding slightly into one another, but clean enough to read any day. It was almost identical to his Father's when he was in Hogwarts, different than the current spidery scrawl.

A few fifth year Hufflepuffs randomly laughed loudly, they instantly quieted as the librarian rushed over and hissed for them to be silent.

Harry rolled his eyes and picked up a book on wards once again. Long ago, the Ravenclaws asked a first year why they all seemed to be obsessed with wards, when rumor spread, they all helped. So in the first few weeks of school, Ravenclaws whispered wards and books to first year Slytherins, trying to help out the best they could. After all, nobody wanted an unprotected room.

But Harry didn't see a problem in this, for he had already made his wards. They were grey in magic, the further you walked into the room, the worse pain you received, until after two feet, you would get 3rd degree burns across your flesh. Brutal, but effective.

"You're Shadis right?" Harry looked up from the ward book, he had already finished the wards, he just found some ideas for spells.

"Yes, and your name is-" Harry implied looking at the male infront of him. The boy did seem to look like a chaser for Quiditch. Normal build with a tall figure, long black hair and brown eyes.

"Zabini, Blaise Zabini." He held out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry did nothing of that sort, instead he gently set down his book.

"I know that you need something of me. Why else would you be here?" Harry noted, gently capping his ink and setting down his quill. Blaise looked slightly startled before grinning slyly.

"Aye, I see you are a smart one in Slytherin."

"As are you to come to me, what do you need?" Harry demanded, gently packing his things.

"My wards, I wanted into your room so I sent a frog in there, the thing lasted one foot before bursting into flame, than that bloody snake of your ate the thing. I want help with my wards, make them like yours." Blaise's eyes narrowed slightly as Harry leaned back in his chair.

"You attempted to break into my room." It wasn't a question or a statement. Blaise nodded, not fearing him in the slightest.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Blaise responded, leaning back at ease in the library chair. Harry picked up his bag, skillfully sliding his wand out of harness and into his hand.

"I might say that you are a fool, but using a frog instead was rather smart of you. If it wasn't for the houselves, I would put up a ward killing all creatures except my own. I might change the wards slightly however…" Blaise hid back his fear, putting on a sneering face instead; careful to make sure none of the other houses saw.

"What do you want Shadis, money? Homework?" Blaise offered, trying to compromise with the student.

Harry laughed quietly, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"I already have money Zabini, as I have intelligence. What do I want? I'm sure you already know."

The unspoken word drifted between the two, Blaise nodded slightly, understanding the significance of it, of _respect._

"I can't help you with that."

"I never expected you to."

"…You truly are a Slytherin." Blaise noted as Harry got to his feet.

"Cunningness and a venom tongue, one thing my familiar and I have in common."

Harry didn't look back as he left.

x-(X)-x

"Incorrect!" Professor James Potter shouted, spinning away from the stunned Pansy.

The reason why the man was here was completely different. The ministry thought that they should send in one of their auror's to take the post, so they could help the school if it was ever in attack. Right now, James was robbing Slytherin of points Gryffindor would never have earned.

"Mr. Malfoy, tell me, What is a Daywalker?" Potter barked, causing Malfoy to flinch slightly.

"A Daywalker is a breed of vampire that is impervious to sunlight." Malfoy shot back coldly, apparently it wasn't good for Potter.

"Five points from Slytherin for stating the obvious! The correct answer would have been, 'A vampire that can withstand sunlight, has four fangs, and scarlet eyes." Potter finished, turning away and not seeing Malfoy's glare.

"Mr. Shadis!" Potter barked, slowly Harry lifted his head, cold green meeting dark brown, and very carefully, he began to probe his mind.

Mr. Potter did have a little mental defense, but Harry could get past without him knowing, easy enough.

"Tell me this, do Phoenix's die?" He knew the answer, it was right there in his mind.

"Yes They can die." Harry said with a smooth tone, looking away slightly.

"Incorrect-'

"If you wanted me to delve further, your question shouldn't have been so direct." Harry replied, using his quill to write on his paper. A slight look, and James was red in the face, suddenly he chuckled lowly, ah, Harry knew what he was trying to do.

The fool was trying to get back at him from in Diagon Alley, from embarrassing his son.

"Yes, Mr. Shadis? Tell me this then, How does a Phoenix die?" Professor Potter shot back, looking on amused, a slight probing and Harry knew the answer. It was exactly the same as he had originally thought, but you could never be so sure.

"A phoenix can die in a number of ways. The most common is when the bird feels abused, or when its master dies. A Phoenix is not affected by the killing curse, and if hit, it will revert back into a hatchling. A Basilisk can also kill the creature with a single bite, however it's gaze does not affect the bird."

Harry finished and gently began writing again. It was a small leather bound book, a book soon to be filled with his spells and knowledge of things he found. So far, his ink only hit the first twenty pages.

James Potter was red, angry, trying to get Harry in trouble, but there wasn't an excuse to do so. A little bell on his desk rang, signaling the end of class. The door's opened in silence, and the Slytherins headed back to the cave-common room.

As the wall fell back in place, it was still silent, a few older students looked up with interest. It was unusual for the first years to be so quiet.

At once, they broke out in cheers that caused Harry and the older students to jump.

"Shadis got Potter! Stunned him right up on stage!" Theo grinned to the older students who grew wide eyed at the task.

"Bloody hell, how did you do that?" A third year girl whispered, looking at Harry as if he was the sun.

"Simple." Harry noted, looking at the girl right in the eye. "I just answered the question."

Things like that continued until the next day, Friday.

The only classes that even troubled Harry in the slightest was Herbology and DADA, he had an excuse for DADA, nosy teacher marking them down for the slightest of things.

With Herbology….that was a different story.

"Shadis, grab it!" Theo hissed from under his breath as he lifted a strange clawed flower that breathed fire. Harry's instincts said to 'destroy it', but he knew he would be in trouble for that. Wrinkling his nose, Harry grabbed the new pot and Theo plopped the thing down into the dirt. Looking around, a few others had finished the task, but most of the Hufflepuffs were being burned by the angry flower.

Hannah Abbott screamed as her pig-tail lit up, she dropped the flower and desperately attempted to shake it out. The pot burst when it hit the ground, causing the roots to thrash and the flower to blast more fire at any who tried to help, sending a few boots into flame.

"This why I hate Herbology." Harry muttered to Draco who snickered. Pansy eagerly nodded, trying to impress Harry in a way.

It was the same with everyone. Harry was known as lethal inside the Slytherin house. How Harry grew this reputation, you ask? Crabbe and Goyle were trying to learn how to play chess when Millicent Bulstrode walked over. She, being the snotty arrogant fool she was, insulted the two, then turned to insulting Harry as he read a book on magical creatures.

After hearing about twelve brutal comments about his blood status, brains, and love life, Millicent pulled the last straw. She started talking about his parents.

"I bet your parents don't even like you! Sent you away just so they wouldn't have to see your ugly face again!" She laughed and Harry's eyes narrowed even though he couldn't see it. Harry faced away from Millicent, but a fifth year was in a chair reading a book of hers. She looked up slightly and watched as Harry's hands tightened and the book started to smoke around the corner. Harry blinked slowly and set the book down, revealing charred edges. Millicent left soon after, not sparing another glance at the two shocked boys, and a boy burning in hidden anger.

The next day, a second year raced down the halls saying that Millicent was inside the Hospital Wing, apparently a group of third years tried to do a cutting hex, and a few missed their marks. But the one fifth year girl knew better, she saw the barley hidden satisfaction in Harry's eye as the second year explained.

The rumors spread, and one thing was confirmed, never get on Harry's bad side.

It was almost two months since the first of September, the first of the year, and yet, Harry felt as if he had not accomplished anything. Harry had found a few weakness's in Dumbledore, his ability to trust so easily, if he believed a student or teacher wouldn't do something, than they wouldn't in his eye.

It wasn't enough to report back, no, Harry was sure that a few of the Death Eaters children had sent letters with him in it.

It was the 31st of October, the Halloween night, or the night of abuse in Harry's eye. Tonight was the first night that his 'parents' forgot him, left him aside.

He loved, and hated this night.

Why? At the manor, on Halloween night, the Death Eaters were set loose, killing muggles for amusement. It was also the night that the scare factor turned on.

Harry had invented the tradition, sneak into muggle homes, and try to scare them the best. Whoever won in the amount of fear, got the chance of dueling any Death Eater. You couldn't refuse in the slightest. In his years of tradition, this contest only was held four times, the four Halloweens he had.

The first contest was won by Severus Snape, who had challenged Bellatrix much to her delight. After a thirty minute display of magic, Severus was declared the winner.

The following two Halloweens were won by Bellatrix and Lucius, both choosing to battle Harry himself. Of course, he destroyed them much to their shock.

The most recent Halloween, last Halloween, was the best. Harry had scared muggles beyond belief, enough to give a man a heart attack and actually kill him, he of course won.

And he chose to fight his Father.

Harry would have to lie by saying it was an easy, no blood battle. In the end, Harry lost, really badly, but he did manage to snatch a few spells his Father had invented, that was his goal all along anyways.

And this day was the only day that he couldn't actually compete, and Harry missed it.

He had already sent a note via Hedwig, to see who won the contest, he was sure he wouldn't get a response until a few days time.

"Shadis? Are you here?" Harry looked up from the shelf of books he had been looking in. The books here were no good, he had read them all, or they weren't worth the parchment they were written on.

"Well well, I would never have expected you Zabini to come look for me." Harry blinked slyly at the fidgeting boy.

"Yeah, well, somebody's got to do it." Blaise tried to stay strong and Harry clicked his tongue, letting his hand trail down a book spine.

"I presume we must attend the Halloween feast?" Harry noted, slipping his tiny leather book into his robe pocket, and he gently capped his ink and slid his quill into one of the boxes of 'used quills'.

Harry noted the silence Blaise had, it was good, respect was always good.

The two walked silently down the hall, Blaise sent a few looks at Harry when he thought he wasn't looking, but in the end, Harry caught them.

The Great Hall's doors were open still, a few students running in and getting to their tables. The ceiling was charmed to look like the nights sky, with a matching full moon as the one outside. Bats flew by in large swarms, curling up and back into the large pumpkin Jack-O-Lantern. Another pumpkin was slowly being dragged across the ground, but it wasn't by magic.

Harry watched the strange skeleton horses move, pulling against a harness strapped to their backs. The pumpkin slowly was dragged away to a corner where several small stands were set up, ready to be mounted by the pumpkin.

"Wow, what charms do you think they used to make that thing move?" Blaise whispered, not loud enough for the Gryffindor's to overhear though.

"They didn't use any." Harry muttered back under his breath and continued to his chair.

Thestrals, of course the oaf of a gamekeeper would keep Thestrals around. It was a quick and easy way to move things around, and if they were tame, an excellent way to travel.

Harry slid into his adopted seat, nearest the back, and the 'head' if you could call it that. It was a respected spot, no Slytherin would dare sit there, or next to that spot if you valued your life.

Harry sat down, Draco on his right, and Theo on his left.

Theodore Nott had proven himself to Harry. He was tall and thin, not strong in appearance as Harry was. He was gifted in potions, able to get many of the tasks given done correct.

Not only that, but once for a 'Christmas ball' as Harry's Father had once put it, Harry had met with the boy. Theo didn't know who Harry was of course at the time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am posting 2 chapters today, because i need to leave for a hospitial, my Grandfather is ill, not lethaly however.<em>**

**_Three things for right now!_**

**_1) I want to thank all of you that responded to last chapter, i was concerned that more of you felt the same way as the flamer did, i am relieved to see that is not true._**

_**Here is a tiny list of my favorite reviewers so far, it doesn't matter if you continue, or if the most recent is the best so far.**_

**Midnighter 13 :_Thanks for that huge review! Could you explain something for me though? You say the interactions are somewhat 'blocky' (NOBODY flame him/her, i agree compleatly!) But, the term 'blocky' i am not familier with, could you please give me an example?_**

**Water Lily Fire Wolf:****_ That list you gave was amazing! Ironically, I've read only 6, mostly the ones that has a plot like mine. Thanks! I saved the list in my documents to remember forever!_**

**Inuics:**** (_Shakes head amused) Tell me, what am i ever going to do with you? (grins) Well, you have gone out of your way to find pictures, and resources that i never saw before. You are simply AMAZING! I like how you put in your favorite part, i'm going to make everybody tell me!_**

**Whooeva U Gonna' Bee: ****_Hmm...Snape? Yes and No, he isn't really the type to care about his new students, but he will come in often. Not much in the first year though, he isn't a real 'People-person' he's leaving the job for the seventh years._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few final announcements!<em>**

**_1) _My Poll, feel free to vote for things OTHER than HP, you're allowed to pick 2!**

**2) I have Pic's of Hedwig and Lutain on my profile! Go check them out!**

**Lutain's hidden form of a Gaboon Viper, he is NOT negro (black) He is a normal colored snake so he wont attract attention...yeah right**


	10. Troll

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**I know, i know, i was SUPPOSED, to do a PJO fanfiction, but with the Harry Potter Movie comming out TODAY...i couldn't hep myself!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><em>(Age 10, last Christmas)<em>

_Harry scowled from under his cloak, looking down over the ledge he had at the dancers on the tiny platform. Harry's Father had glamoured himself to resemble how he did when in his seventh year, keeping his ruby eyes of course._

_The houses were mingling, the lower ranking Death Eaters were chatting to the higher ranking, and even a few children were there._

_Two little girls, roughly Harry's age talked in hushed whispers in a corner, looking at the adults in slight fear. Even Bellatrix was enjoying herself as she spun with her husband._

_And Harry couldn't stand it._

_"Lutain, tell Father that I needed some air." Harry hissed to his familiar who was watching on the railing._

_"Oh? Can't stand a ball? Looking at dancing adults agitates you? Or maybe it's the fact that you do not have a mate." Lutain hissed back, looking pleased at Harry's rapidly reddening face._

_"Oh? Shall I call Nagini to coil around you? To dance like the frilled Cobra's?" Harry taunted, at once Lutain dropped the subject, trying not to blush himself._

_Harry turned, summoning his powers like Apparition, he traveled into his room, opening the door and waited for the stone dragon to move._

_Much to his surprise, the dragon spit and hissed at something, apparently in his way, Harry didn't waste any time walking out and looking at what he had hit._

_A thin boy with brown hair, slightly thin but had a few muscles. He blinked and scampered away from the growling stone dragon._

_"He brings no harm." Harry calmly stated, causing the dragon to move back into position. Green eyes looked at the boy's brown ones, trying to find a hint of recognition._

_"Who are you, and why are you out wondering the manor on this night?" The boy blinked and clumsily made his way to his feet._

_"I'm Theo, Theodore Nott, I walked away…cause I kinda….don't like dancing." He blushed looking down, much to his surprise, Harry chuckled quietly._

_"I'm surprised, a Pureblood that doesn't like dancing, what has come upon us all." Harry snickered, turning and allowing the dragon to move away, looking at Theo warily._

_"Would you like to come inside? I know of quiet a few that would attack a child wondering the halls…" Harry left off, watching Theo nod slightly. Opening the door, Theo followed after the chilling cloak._

_Taking a seat in an arm chair, Theo did the same in another one._

_"Can I get you anything? Wine? Tea? Water?" Harry offered, Theo shook his head, still slightly uncomfortable._

_"If you don't mind me asking, who, exactly, are you?" Theo asked, fiddling with his left arm cuff nervously. Harry chuckled, leaning back in his chair and relaxing slightly._

_"I was wondering when you would ask, my name is Shadow, I am sure you have heard rumors about me." Harry nodded, Theo's face quickly paled. He flinched and pressed as far back into the seat as he could go. Harry shook his head, slightly amused._

_"Oh, so you have heard of me." Theo nodded slightly, not trusting his voice at the moment._

_Harry sighed, slightly annoyed about the lack of communication_

_"Okay! You're afraid of me, I get that, but why? Is it because my Father is the Dark Lord, or is it because of the rumors about me?" Harry asked, looking slightly peeved, Theo found it a good time to start speaking._

_"No, it's the power you have." He muttered quietly, Harry blinked in shock a few times before bursting out laughing_

_"I like you Theodore Nott, come back any time, I shall await your next visit."_

Since then, Theo had been a 'friend' on Harry's list, even though he had no clue why Harry liked him. Nor the fact that Harry wasn't really sure what a 'friend' was.

Crabbe and Goyle weren't Harry's 'friends' more like the outer layer, keeping others out as they talked quietly. A few of Draco's 'friends' were also in the group, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson were there, slightly further down the table. The other first years involving Blaise and Aidrian Puecy.

Draco scoffed at the Hufflepuffs as they shrieked when a clump of bats brushed over their heads.

"A bunch of sheep they are." He muttered, Harry followed his line of sight and nodded slightly.

"It was a foolish design of the houses." He agreed, Draco looked up confused and slightly puzzled.

"What?" Draco asked, trying to understand how and _why_ Harry agreed with him.

Theo nodded, thinking deeply and staring down at his own food.

"I think I get it, the Hufflepuffs are too loyal on their own part." Harry blinked slowly, causing Theo to worry about his answer.

"Partially, the Hufflepuffs are a bunch of followers, loyal to a single person, however no one is there to lead them-"

"-Which makes them a bunch of scared cats!" Draco butted in, feeling accomplished, he suddenly stiffened as he felt Harry's disapproving stare on his own.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Draco mumbled, lowering his voice and quietly eating the rest of the food on his plate.

"Shadis?" Theo asked very quietly, Daphne jumped and looked up slightly, she was still afraid of him slightly.

"Yes Theo?" Harry asked, clarifying that he had heard it.

"What are the horses?" Harry stiffened, looking up at Theo's slightly puzzled face. Draco looked up and around the great hall, not seeing the Thestrals near the giant pumpkin. Pansy and Daphne also looked around, not very sneakily Harry noticed.

Harry cleared his throat and started to cut a tiny slice of the unknown meat. Actually thinking about it, Harry didn't know what a lot of the food here was.

"Those are Thestrals." Harry clarified, Theo's brow furrowed while he thought about what they were, and why he was unfamiliar with the name. Suddenly Daphne gasped, her lips moving as she recited some unknown words to herself.

"I know what they are, they're horses of death." She whispered and Harry snorted lightly, once again the eyes were drawn to him.

"That is a slight touch of the subject. A Thestral is a horse like creature, the complete opposite of a Unicorn or Pegasus one could say. The Ministry counted them as dark creatures because of their appearance and how they are in omens." Harry clarified, eyes narrowing for anybody to talk back. Theo's face was pale.

"Why are they dark? And if they were, why are they in the castle." He whispered, at once Pansy jumped, scanning the room for this 'demon horse' as she muttered. Harry rolled his eyes at the attempt to spot the creature.

"It's no use Parkiness, you won't see them." Harry sighed, looking up to get a sneering Pansy in his face.

"Oh? Why's that Shadis?" She demanded, ignoring the frantic look a few kids were giving her.

"Because only those who have firsthand seen death may see the creatures. Isn't that right Theo?" Harry blinked slyly and looked at the pale boy, apparently a Thestral had flapped its bony wings and called out in a greeting to another, a few students shivered, feeling a cold chill, but not hearing the voice.

"Its…it's…" Theo was speechless but Harry understood, in a creepy demonic way, the Thestrals were beautiful, sad, but still beautiful.

A few shrieks from two Gryffindor girls as something came in from the main entrance. Harry quickly spotted the python like print of his scaly friend hurrying over to him.

"_Master! There is a T-"_

"TROLL!" Screamed Lily Potter as she ran in from the main entrance, her emerald green eyes, different from Harry's own sharp Jade, were wide and frantic with fear. At once, Skylar Potter bolted, grabbing his mom to help steady her. It suddenly became apparent to Harry that James Potter was also gone.

"In the Dungeons….Thought you ought to know.." Then Lily Potter fell limp in Skylar's arms. At once, Professor McGonagall rushed forward to grab Lily, Skylar only stared at his mother before drawing his wand, as did Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Then the hall exploded in screams.

The seventh years jumped to their feet, attempting to handle the situation, even Theo was panicking, as was Draco. Harry was looking around for anything that could handle his small panicking group. They had a lot to learn.

Harry already spotted The three disgraces to Hogwarts slip out, trying to help their 'dad' not realizing that he was here in the room.

'_Merlin! I will NOT have a troll kill Skylar! The time isn't right_!' Harry's mind screamed, Harry grabbed the Slytherin prefect, Vaisey and drew her head close to his mouth.

"Make sure the first years don't go crazy on us, we need to keep our image." Harry hissed before letting her go, slightly stunned he might as well add. The Thestrals in the corner reared and called to one another, panicking among the masses of students, finally, Harry saw his chance.

The teachers were preoccupied, so he bolted, grabbing the closest horse, a rather small one, and sliding into the natural curve of its spine. It reared, and much to his surprise, the students grew oblivious of him.

Theo wasn't however.

"What is he doing!" He shouted, gaining the groups, attention, Pansy looked around worried as Draco tried to find him.

"What? Where is he?" Daphne asked, looking around frantically.

"He's- oh no, Professor Snape see's him too." Theo whimpered, looking up at their shocked and slightly stunned Head of House.

"Where is he Theo!" Daphne shouted once more, trying to get an answer out of him.

"He's riding the Thestral!" Theo shouted back, causing the group to pall.

"Where is he heading?" Daphne demanded, Theo gulped and looked up, not a boy on the back of a creepy skeleton horse in sight.

"I have an idea." Crabbe growled out, everybody turned to look at him in shock.

_'He speaks?_' Theo mouthed to Draco, who shrugged in response.

Harry leaned down low on the back of the running horse. Once escaping from the great hall, the Thestral cried out doing one of its booming yet haunting sirens, and flapped its wings, skipping the steps.

"Go on boy! Find the Troll!" Harry called, causing the Thestral to call out again in agreement. A few portraits rubbed their eyes in shock, watching the bizarre sight. Harry winced seeing as they were on the third floor, the one with the off limits corridor, in fact, that was just where the Thestral was heading.

The Thestral kicked out its feet, landing in a fast run, strangely, its wings curled like rudders and its head lowered, moving even faster through the halls.

'_Whoa, Thestral sure beats riding on a werewolf.'_ Harry thought, lowering himself even further. Suddenly the Thestral shrieked, slowing so suddenly, Harry almost smashed face first into its thin bony neck. It reared, kicking out with its fore hooves and a deep grunt was its reply.

_"This is why….I hate…..flying._" Lutain moaned from Harry's sleeve, for a moment, Harry forgot all about his familiar.

_"Sorry, but I need to stop this Troll before it kills Potter, I won't have his life at the end of a stupid club."_

_"Misplaced aggression, Master?"_

_"Kill him."_ Harry hissed in anger. Lutain slid from Harry's sleeve and wrapped around his arm, read to strike.

Harry looked at the monster. It was twelve feet tall, as the Thestral was only seven feet while rearing, a tiny head and a massive body. Rough hide clothing covered its skin and a large club was being dragged behind it. Harry just saw red hair as the 'Golden Trio' dashed away, trying to save their own skin.

_"Great, Potter took a mad dash down the forbidden corridor."_

_"Let us kill the troll first Master."_

_"Of course._" The Thestral flared its wings partially, fully and it would scrape the walls. It was enough to send the Troll spinning backwards, breaking off his club into a shattered tip filled with wood toothpicks where it didn't break even.

The troll roared in anger and tried to send a punch, only for Lutain to strike and miss, causing it to step back in fear.

_"Wait, I need to make it look like I did some work, wait a second!_" Harry waved his wand, and the pointed fragments of wood changed into a bunch of thick long needles.

_"Ouch, that would hurt to fall on, no matter how thick the scales."_

_"That's what I'm going for."_

"Pull back a few feet!" Harry called to his Thestral which obediently took a few horse steps back. The Troll lunged again, and the Thestral did a half flap, rising a foot and twisting, kicking the troll with rib breaking force. The Troll cried out as Lutain bit deep and hard over its left breast, penetrating he thick hide.

The Troll screamed in pain as the needle club sliced through its skull and into its brain, then the combined effects of the venom….

_"Master, my venom isn't working right_." Lutain looked down in puzzlement. The bite area was quickly growing black and green, blood seeming out of any small cuts like oil off of plastic, easily practically overflowing.

_"Your venom glands must have changed to fit a Gaboon Viper. It's definitely slower, but look at that!"_

_"It….is only temporary."_

_"Oh! It's just like Nagini's!_" Harry hissed teasingly, pulling Lutain back around his arm.

"Okay, you can go back to your friends." Harry announced, directing it at the Thestral while he dismounted the Thestral which nodded and turned, running at a window which randomly swung open for it.

Three muffled screams and the Golden Trio rushed out of a room sending out…barks? He'd have to look into that later on.

"Bloody Hell! That mutt was huge!"

"Never mind that Ronald, did you see what it was standing on?"

"Looking at its feet? I was looking at its head, all three of them!" Ron Weasley shouted at the girl Mud-Blood.

"Come on! Let's hope the troll is g-"

"A little too late for that." Harry calmly stated, looking at the three as they came into view. At once the three looked at the dead Troll, mostly the messed up club and the snake wound. Than Ron and Skylar looked at the cause of the death, Harry himself.

"Wha? Who said that?" The Mud-Blood asked, not looking around, she would rather keep her eyes on the dead troll.

"Mione, you can't see him? It's Shadis! The one that told those lies about Sky!" Ron defended, glaring at him; Harry kept his face calm and collected.

"Ron? What's wrong?"

"He's just standing there smirking! The little snake!" Skylar Potter shouted, pointing an accusing finger. Lutain hissed at the easy insult and Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, enough to tell the boys that they were in danger.

"What have I told you about watching what you say?" Harry tisked, but didn't get any further as feet came pounding up the steps.

Finally, six wizards and witches rushed around the corner, easily seeing Harry and the Golden trio.

Severus Snape stood next to Albus Dumbledore, on his right side actually, Minerva McGonagall on his left. Madam Pomfrey behind the two. Not to mention James and the newly revived Lily Potter next to Minerva.

At once they all inhaled in shock, what about? Harry wasn't completely sure.

"Oh Skylar! Oh are you hurt? Are you okay? Oh tell me what happened this instant young man!" Lily demanded, turning from concerned to angry in a heartbeat.

Ron Weasley gulped.

"Ah, so my eyes weren't deceiving me when I spotted a young boy riding a Thestral." Albus commented, eyes twinkling as he looked at Harry, Harry's face gave away nothing, as did his mental shields, it was foolish to jump to conclusions as there was no proof.

"You! Mr. Shadis, are you aware how risky that move was? That was highly Gryffindor of you!" Snape scolded, almost glaring, but Harry snorted. Once again, there was no proof of the Thestral, but Harry assumed it was his decision on attacking a troll instead.

"Highly Gryffindor? Never, the real Gryffindor's ran for their lives with their tails between their legs." Harry shot back at his head of house. At once, Minerva jumped in, about to scold her 'little lions'. Severus' eyes held the faintest trace of amusement as Harry managed to shoot back an insult, get three kids in trouble, and make them all seem like cowards.

'_well played, Mr. Shadis, well played.'_ Severus Snape thought before Albus cleared his throat gaining attention of everyone.

"As much as this amuses me, may I ask, where the troll is?" Albus said, clearly asking Skylar Potter.

"Yes yes! Do tell us, and make us proud!" James gushed, causing Ron and Hermione to fidget.

"Er! Yeah! Beat that thing with one arm behind my back, it's…um….over there!" Skylar finished, chest up high, Harry quickly intercepted the proud professors, excluding Snape.

"As much as I find it funny how that arrogant brat twisted what happened, he didn't kill it." Harry calmly stated, at once Minerva inhaled quickly.

"Kill? Oh no! We merely can only hope for stunned! It would take a troop of Aurors to take down a fully grown mountain troll!" She stated breathlessly.

"Oh? And do tell how impossible it is for a first year to kill one?" Severus drawled from behind Harry, he let him past.

"Completely! Impo-" Her sentence instantly stopped as Harry moved, allowing the adults to see the large feet of the mountain troll.

"…Oh! Good job Skylar! Oh you have no idea how proud we ar-"

"Don't jump to conclusions Potter." Snape sneered at James who glared in reply.

"Whatever do you m-"Albus quickly ended as he walked over and saw for himself.

"What? What is it Albus?" Lily asked, walking over with James in tow. The professors looked at Albus as he gently reached down and touched the trolls flesh, the arm to be precise. He exhaled quickly and turned to Skylar.

"What curse did you use to kill it?" He asked gently and Skylar fidgeted. Harry took a few steps and looked at the bite wound, the hole was large, covered in blood and unrecognizable as a bite wound. The flesh was bloated and carried a pungent smell as then blood vessels burst, causing the skin to yellow.

"Err…" Skylar fidgeted once more and Snape took out his wand.

"Scourgify." He pronounced clearly, banishing the blood to show Lutain's bite marks.

Harry turned, walking away, as Skylar stuttered, trying to find even a small way of how the troll was 'defeated' by him.

_"The teachers are losing faith in him, Lutain."_

_"And they don't suspect what is in front of their eyes Master; they refuse to believe it as you."_

_"Ah, just where I want to be."_

* * *

><p><strong>All i really wanted to say was in the chapter before.<strong>

**This time, if you review, please tell me your favorite part, you may try and copy the passage, describe it, or find the passage and cope/paste it into your responce.**

**See ya!**


	11. Quidditch and a Letter

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**I know, i know, i was SUPPOSED, to do a PJO fanfiction, but with the Harry Potter Movie comming out TODAY...i couldn't hep myself!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it? Someone was stupid enough to let a troll in!" Draco ranted from one of the lounge areas just away from the entrance of the rooms, or dorm areas.<p>

Harry was finishing an essay for transfiguration, apparently not paying attention to Draco, even though he was listening. The others were on the couches, even Crabbe and Goyle were there, playing exploding snap under a silencing charm casted by a fourth year.

"Probably a mud-blood." Pansy sneered, tilting her head up to get more attention, she was perched on a chair nearest Draco on one of the two armchairs. Harry himself occupied the other.

"I don't know, where would a Mud-Blood get a troll?" Theodore asked, he was sitting sprawled out on a couch, fiddling with a glass ball.

"Maybe it was a half-blood?" Daphne Greengrass offered, thinking deeply.

"Maybe, but their magic parent would have to have connections." Theo responded, frowning and thinking once again.

"You all seem to be avoiding a key point to this discussion." Harry stated, setting down his quill gently.

"The point of, why a troll was brought into the castle. Any prank would never have gone this far, none the less; the prankers of this castle don't have the intelligence needed to capture a troll." Harry continued, enjoying the faces of others as they realized that they completely forgot about this fact.

"_Master, the bird is coming._" Harry found it amusing how Lutain never once said Hedwig by her name. Sure enough, Hedwig spiraled in through a charmed mirror made for delivering letters to the students.

Hedwig trilled a few times before another falcon much like her flew in, lending on the coffee table in front of him.

"Oh! I didn't know you had such a beautiful bird, Shadis!" Pansy bubbled, eagerly wanting to pet Hedwig, ignoring the glares she was getting from the falcon.

The other unfamiliar grey falcon stuck out its leg and Harry undid the black ribbon, catching the letter before it fell to the ground. The falcon then spun and darted through the portal back into the owlry and away.

"Well, that was rather strange." Theo noted, the others nodded in agreement and Harry uncoiled the parchment.

_'Shadow'_

_'We have spies inside the school; they have reported that Dumbledore is getting worried over the lack of Death Eater attacks. To avoid suspicion, a raid is set in two days time. I suggest that you arrive at nine, and then return around one. It is best to come and wipe away all suspicion Dumbledore has of you being 'undercover' that and the fact Bellatrix is mildly concerned for your well being, as am I_

_Your Father.'_

_The messa_ge was simple, but deadly enough if held in the wrong hands, that's why it was written in the line-and-dot writing of Parsletongue.

Apparently Draco noticed the strange look on interest Harry showed while reading the message and was now interested himself.

"Who was it from Harry?" He asked, genially curious. Sadly, Harry knew this too, might as well stick as close to the truth as possible.

"…It was from my Father, as short and brief as it can get, as always." Harry snickered quietly to the letter, folding it away from prying eyes. Thankfully, that was enough to make the topic change.

"I know what you mean; my mother always writes the letters because when my father does, he makes it sound as if it is a matter of life or death." Draco snorted, getting a few chuckles in reply. Lutain peaked his head from snaking his way up and over the chair, Draco had gotten used to the sight of Lutain, the others were still kind of edgy around him.

"Geez, that thing gives me a heart attack every time I see it, I keep thinking it's going to kill you, Harry." Theo shivered much to Harry's amusement.

"I'm flattered you care for my well being Theo." Harry drawled, looking slightly bored as he stroked Lutain, it gained a few laughs as Theo shivered again.

Suddenly, Draco looked around warily, than he grinned.

"Hey guys, want to see something really cool?" Draco asked, gaining a few people's attention. Gently, he pulled something out of his pocket, it was thin and a dusty grey, the very tip turned to a fine silk black, but Harry recognized it.

It was a small portion of his dementor cloak, the old one.

"What is it?" Pansy asked, gently taking the cloth and shivering as the grey material burned with cold on her skin.

"It's a chunk of the Dark Shadow's robes, isn't that amazing?" Draco grinned; Daphne gasped and took it in her hands, gently passing it to Theo.

"I'm kinda confused about the Dark Shadow, what is he?" Daphne asked. Draco took in a shocked breath.

"What is he? He's a prodigy! A phantom in the dark! It was unknown that he really existed until I saw him, and not many have!" Draco ranted, at once Daphne's eyes lit up with this new topic, shivering in delight at researching it.

"How did you get this, Dray?" Theo asked, gently passing it back as Harry declined.

"My aunt Bella trains with him, apparently she is like, his unclaimed mother or something. I went through the dueling rooms after one of their battles and found a few scraps; I grabbed the first one I found." Draco grinned, gaining a wide eyed look from Pansy.

"Does he really have a Hydra at his feet?" Pansy croaked, rather loudly at that. It was starting to draw a few eyes of the other first years.

"According to that half-blood Even, a man that guards the gate, he's never seen a dragon or a giant creature, only that wicked snake of his, what was it? A Crossbiter? A Crossrock-"

"_This is an insult to my race."_ Lutain deadpanned, looking and listening to the display.

"A Diamondcross, Draco." A voice corrected, none the less happening to be Zabini, Blaise Zabini.

Daphne gasped, looking at Blaise with surprise.

"But only four other witches and wizards have ever tamed a Diamondcross! They all died when mishandling it!"

"And that is what adds to Shadows' mystery." Blaise noted, sitting next to Theo, still not paying Harry any mind.

"Yes, you would know about mystery, Zabini, trying your best to find out the ones of others." Harry shot back, causing him to turn slowly, Lutain's eyes flashed as he looked at the deadly cool expression on his face.

"Ah, But finding the secrets of others is a Slytherin trait." Blaise countered. By now, the group was watching silently, watching the silent rivalry between the two, which one was superior.

"But challenging me was a Gryffindor move, was it not Zabini?" Harry lazily threw back; the surprised look in Blaise's eye was enough to confirm his suspicion of the boy not normally being challenged.

Blaise did not respond, obviously showing that Harry had won this battle, and he was slowly climbing the ranks of the first years. Now, only a know-it-all Pure blood by the name of Sally Noriess was at the top, the smartest first year. By the end of the year, Harry would rule.

x-(X)-x

The day of the raid, and the first match of the year for Quiditch had to be held. It was the first game of Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, one of the more known brutal matches. Draco had been excited, so that logically meant he would drag every person he knew to it. That, sadly, included Harry.

Harry sat in the top of the box, thirty of them were spaced out around the Quiditch pitch, Draco had been lucky enough to find a box that was completely empty of all others, the teacher box was four over on the right, dreadfully close for Harry, but not too much.

Oh! I can't wait! Seeing a house Quiditch match will be amazing!" Draco bubbled, obviously having no dignity in holding his image. Harry rolled his eyes, flipping pages through his leather bound book; the details in it were amazing, and all spells Harry knew were in it, mostly just the light ones however. No simple first year spells were in it, nothing that foolish would taint his book.

The flyers flew out, and much to all of the Slytherins outrage, Skylar Potter had been named the Gryffindor seeker. Not only was his build completely wrong, but he was hardly fast and agile enough to not be thrown off of his broom. Harry moved to the back of the stand, easily sitting and using the small quill to finish writing a spell he had found in a book, a thrashing/bucking/throwing spell. Rather nifty if an opponent was on top of something.

"This is horrible, Skylar Potter is attacking our seeker practically!" Draco ranted, angry with the display. Pansy patted his back, agreeing with him all the way.

"Hey Harry, what to you write in that book anyways?" Daphne asked, blinking towords he small book. Draco instantly turned as did Pansy, all were wondering what was inside the book.

"This? I write my spells in, here." Harry carelessly tossed the book to Daphne who caught it instantly. She frowned at the graceful script and the wonderful details used to draw out the wand movement.

"Conicio…Occ-Occubo?" She asked, trying to say it correctly, Harry almost smirked at how far off it was.

"What does that one do?" Theo asked, looking at Daphne as she searched for a title.

"It's a bucking spell." She frowned, not understanding it at all.

"What in the name of Merlin is a bucking spell?" Draco asked Harry, who rolled he eyes, grabbing his wand.

"Here, I'll show you a demonstration." Harry easily said, noting how the group slid away slightly. Using a careful twirl and flick, Harry aimed his wand at Skylar Potter who was around the middle of the field.

"Conicio Occubo." Harry pronounced easily, not loudly, or too quiet. To the other's amazement, Skylar Potter's broom twitched, spinning randomly and attempting to buck him off. Skylar shouted out in fear as his hand slipped and he dangled the broom than started to spasm out, darting around and trying to throw off its screaming rider.

Harry felt the magic being attacked by another spell, but he kept the bucking spell in check.

Draco was looking at the spell in wonder, Theo was amazed, Daphne was fearfully and Pansy was shivering.

The broom was under the strain of two magic cores, pulling quickly, if one released randomly, the strain would be too much.

"Finite." Harry ended with a little slash, at once the broom lurched, and the handle broke in two, splinters driving into Skylar's hand as he fell, screaming the entire time.

Harry knew a teacher or student would catch him, so Harry didn't care to watch, he did hear the strange 'plop' Of Skylar as he hit the ground, not lethally, but still painfully.

The occupants of the box were pale, watching the scene with fascination and with a slight hint of respect.

"Now, we wouldn't want word of this escaping from here, would we?" Harry asked gently, arching an eyebrow at the quick shake of the head. He sat back down and continued on, working on the Latin translation.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Just to make things clear!<strong>

**No, i did not intend for Millicent to be male, my brain told me he was and i kinda' followed his orders. You know, when you type something without meaning to?**

**My Grandpa's fine, a bit confused on what happened, but fine.**

**Review and tell me your favorite part, i'll add more like that if you do!**


	12. The Raid

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**I know, i know, i was SUPPOSED, to do a PJO fanfiction, but with the Harry Potter Movie comming out TODAY...i couldn't hep myself!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>You wanted the raid? Here it is!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was night, eight thirty four; it left enough time for Harry to get to the raids location if he left now to get ready.<p>

Apparently, for it being a Saturday, the others were out, doing things of no significance. Daphne was still here though, reading up a book on famous wizards of witches.

"I'm going to my room for private study." Harry said quietly, Daphne looked up surprised but nodded, allowing him to pass. Harry silently turned down the corridor, opening one of the first rooms on the left, and slipping inside. Students were already beginning to customize their rooms and doors, even a few brought in potions and used the bright colors to stain the doors much like muggle paints.

Harry would need to decorate his soon, possibly with a few snakes, definitely Lutain in both forms.

He opened his door and the wards recognized him, allowing him to pass with no resistance.

"_Master?"_ Lutain asked, slithering out of the illusion on the side of the wardrobe, he flickered his long tongue and looked up with the Gaboon eyes. Harry swung the door closed and locked it with various charms that even a teacher would have troubles unlocking.

_"Hello Lutain, father called us for a raid, looks like your going to be back to normal."_

At once Lutain perked up and Harry laughed, opening his dresser and running his hand down the back of the wall slowly, instantly, the back wall sprang open, showing Harry's familiar black and grey bordered cloak. Harry shed himself of the Hogwarts cloak and slipped on his favorite, using the silver clasp near his neck to hold it in place.

Then Harry gently trailed his wand down Lutain's back. The skin bubbled, painlessly peeling away like a shed skin, which is what Harry was going for.

Lutain hissed in glee seeing his long sleek black Diamondcross body. He tested out his coils a few times and then did a little lunge, testing out his huge increase in speed.

_"Thank you master! I missed my true form!"_

_"So has Nagini I assume, it must be so boring there."_ Harry said knowingly, Lutain nodded, slithering up To his master's arm.

Long ago, Harry had practiced and perfected an art brought on only by multiple dark rituals created by the Vampires and Demons. It involved the dead and blood, the ability to sneak through the living as a phantom or Demon at times.

Harry set his wand in his arm holster and exhaled slowly. Call it a sixth sense if you want, but the subconscious reached out gently and touched the negative energy in the air all around, or if you wanted, touched the shadows.

It was what his Father had in mind as he named him; it was a strange art of Necromancy the Vampires knew, mostly royalty though. The gift to seek through the darkness and travel through it in a mist like form, his Father biased the ability of the Dark Mark off of it when calling for his followers.

Darkness swirled, reaching up in small misty tendrils. It had been too long since Harry used the art, he was getting rusty…

The Darkness lunged upwards in a final heave, pulling the two downwards it seemed, then it stopped, and they were forced upwards, bubbling up from the shadow of a pillar in the throne room.

Harry drew his hood up, looking down from the balcony connected to the end of the stairs in his room. Death Eaters were gathered in a small group, definitely one of the largest groups Harry would be in, he spotted his father, down below the ledge he was on. Nagini was around his Father's chair, she lifted her head, meeting their eyes, but lowered it with a hint of mischief, and she would let them make an introduction.

"I see you waited." Harry noted from the balcony, at once, head snapped up, low ranking Death Eaters gasped, recognizing him from the myths of his presence, a few that had knew him before looked down in an act of respect.

"Ah, Shadow, you have arrived." His father calmly stated. Not surprised in the least as Harry jumped over the ledge and stopped the impact pain with a slight numbing charm, nothing was lost.

"Father." Harry mumbled, bowing his head, by this time, even more Death Eaters had gasped, he was practically announcing his presence to half of the second ring, there were four rings in all.

"Death Eaters!" Voldemort shouted, rising to his feet and walking past Harry, who rose soon after.

"Tonight, we strike! We will bring fear, and rid the streets of muggle filth!" He shouted, gaining a few cries of victory. Harry smirked under his hood, looking out among the ranks.

"Tonight, My son shall lead you to victory. Every word from his lips are from mine, if you refuse the simplest of commands, you refuse my own-"

Voldemort sneered over the silent ranks, finally ending what he was about to say.

"-And I shall not show mercy."

A cricket would be as loud as a bomb, the silence was brutal.

"Come, Death Eaters, let us rid this world of the unpure." Harry shouted, gaining a few cries of agreement, then, loud snapping of apparition.

From the back to the front, finally Bellatrix left, giving a slightly worried glance, Harry waited, and then turned to his father.

"Shadow." He mused, smiling slightly.

"Father, it has been too long." Harry returned, lowering his hood, now that everybody was gone.

"You must speak with me, has the Old Coot gotten worried? Skylar Potter giving you troubles? Housemates not the best?" Voldemort mused, eyes shining with mischief, Harry grinned.

"He's blind with his faith in his students, Skylar Potter is worse than a squib, should have been in Hufflepuff. As for Housemates, they fear, and respect me, they know me as there better, I'm working my way up the ranks, already quite a few teachers favor me." Harry noted, snorting a little as he remembered Professor Bins surprised face as he was the only one remaining awake.

"We must speak over Christmas break." His father noted, Harry smiled and pulled the hood up once again.

"Gladly, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Than Harry's very own snap of apparition carried him away, as well as Lutain.

x-(X)-x

The street was completely silent, Death Eaters stood motionless behind the wards that protected the streets. Already, Rodolphus was working quickly, ensnaring the numerous spells casted for protection in his own dark ward.

"Okay, we got it ready." He whispered, Harry nodded and he sent up red fireworks, blocked from sight by the ward. Silently, the Death Eaters entered, looking down Mongolio Crest, picking houses to raid and attack. Harry turned, walking to the first house, and very quickly, he blasted the door down. A woman immediately screamed, hurrying down the stairs looking angry.

"How dare you! I'll have you reported for this insolent little brat! Yes yes, you can't break into my house! I'm a part of the high education center for the ministry of m-"

"Hello Mrs. Blackfield." Harry simply said, taking a few steps inside. Harry was rare among the Death Eaters, but he was barley heard of inside the wizarding world. She sneered at him and shook her head, complaining still.

"Oh, what is your name, brat? Say now and I won't be too hard on you in court." She sneered, crossing her arms. Harry felt Bellatrix and another Death Eater behind him under Dissilusiment charms, rather funny actually.

"My name? Ah, you might recognize it Mrs. Blackfield. I am Shadow." Harry said in a small innocent voice.

At once, her face palled and she took a step back, she then shook her head.

"Don't mess with me brat! From whom you heard that name they should be arrested!" She screamed, instantly palling as he pulled out his wand.

"Sectumsumpra." Harry cleanly casted, beheading the woman as she screamed slightly. Harry snorted at her corpse and walked outside, hissing out his next spell.

"_Morsmorde!"_ He hissed in Parsletongue, pointing high at the sky. The effect of it being in Parsletongue, was that the snake would actually attack witches/wizards if they tried to fly away, it was tricky to do, but effective when created right.

It being the signal, the Death Eaters raided, running into houses and killing the shrieking humans. Harry walked down the street calmly, pointing his wand randomly at houses.

"Porro Incendio!" Orange flames burst out and attacked the nearby houses, thankfully for the little added on incarnation, the flames would not be destroyed by water.

"_Ah, the taste of Magical pets, how I have missed you."_ Lutain hissed in glee, slithering slightly slower to Harry. Sure enough, a large lump was partway down his body.

_"What did you snag?"_

_"Oh, a witch had the plumpest little burrowing owl, of course, it had to be bitten first._" Lutain shot back, extending his fangs in a sure sign of glee at his own venom. Harry grinned, a strange black tingle running down his arms, the breathless cold of Dark Magic, the addictive drug so many had fell to.

"Stupify!" A short balding man shouted, wringing his hands as he held the short brown wand. A red jet was shot at Harry, and with a quick shield he spun, grinning although he couldn't see it.

"Avada Kadavra!" Harry shouted in turn, the biggest dose of black ice running through his veins caused his to breathlessly look at the dark spell, instantly killing the target.

Shrieks of laughter as Death Eaters attacked the wizards, they held no chance.

Lutain spun out, striking a man who had tried to grab Harry from behind. The man gasped before gurgling on his blood, falling over dead.

_"I owe you a muggle poodle don't I?"_

_"Preferably a bald one, the fur doesn't go well with my stomach master."_

Harry spun, blocking a curse and sent out Incendio once again, watching as it wasn't put out and consumed the wizard itself.

A tinkling sound and the Dark Mark hissed out a warning to Harry who spun, putting up a shield. The wards fell quickly and the Death Eaters spun, immediately attacking the Aurors that randomly arrived, then on the opposite side, gold and crimson clad opponents showed, a phoenix embroidered in the back of the clothing.

"The Order of the Phoenix!" Avery shouted out, sending out a dark cutting curse, a Phoenix member stopped it quickly. Harry didn't see a problem in this, the Auror's were almost all gone now, killed or stunned, the main threat was the one standing in the middle of the Order's group.

Albus Dumbledore, in a blue and silver robe decorated with tiny teacups, looking around with no emotion.

A cry from above and a bright crimson Phoenix burst into flame, pelting through the Death Eaters with a fire inferno. Harry growled in anger and immediately casted a repelling charm which caused the bird to tumble backwards into the dirt.

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus! Leave the Old Coot-"Harry shouted, Lutain hissing in anger at the Phoenix which had spotted him.

"-He's mine!" Harry hissed, as did the others. An area split in the middle, allowing Harry to see the group head on, letting them see him.

Sadly, the name of 'Shadow' never spread into the Order that well.

"Hey Padfoot, Who is the kid!" James shouted to the shaggy haired man Harry recognized from a few years ago in Diagon Alley. Harry narrowed his eyes directly at Dumbledore, who with a jolt, recognized him from a spies report.

"James, Sirius, I must ask you to not challenge the boy, that goes for all of you." Dumbledore's voice sounded grave, much to the confusion of the Order.

"Who is it, Mr. Dumbledore?" A pink haired woman blinked, looking at Harry confused. Harry slid his wand into a ready position, Lutain blended in well with Harry's cloak, becoming practically invisible.

"Oh? So the Ministry isn't the only oblivious ones." Harry called out, a few Death Eaters laughed in agreement, Bellatrix sneered at this 'Sirius' who with a jolt, Harry faintly remembered.

"At least we don't work for a crazy nut!" James shot back, getting Sirius to laugh. At once, Dumbledore paled slightly, looking at Harry with wary eyes.

_"Master, the Old fool knows who you are."_

_"But the others don't Lutain."_

_"Then let us bring fear Master."_ Lutain finished, causing Bellatrix to shiver at the hisses.

"A 'crazy nut' you say?" Harry mused gently, eyes flashing in hatred, James gulped looking at him, but relaxed seeing what size he was.

"Oh, don't worry Padfoot, he's just a runt, maybe ten if we're lucky."

"Oiy! The freak's taking children now!" Sirius barked out, much to Harry's growing anger.

"I'd watch my words, 'dear cousin' not many live to see the end of Shadow's anger!" Bellatrix laughed, and at once, Dumbledore took a step forward.

"James, Sirius, I fear that you just put us in a very delicate situation." Dumbledore stated very calmly.

"What? The runt?" James asked, blinking in shock.

"This 'runt' as you call him goes by Shadow." He added, talking very quietly as he held his wand ready.

"What's so special with his name?" Sirius asked, ignoring the frantic looks the other order members were giving.

"PADFOOT, MOVE!" James suddenly shouted, causing his friend to move quickly, trusting his friend beyond ends.

A fast moving green spell shot past, narrowly avoiding Sirius who was panting fearfully.

"Because, I am the son of Lord Voldemort." Harry finished, looking at the panic he had caused.

A sharp trill as a Phoenix flew through the air, coming in directly over Harry.

"Serponsortia!" Harry hissed, letting a large Black Mamba sprout and lunge at the bird, constricting it's wings and forcing it to fall. The Mamba hissed in anger as Fawkes struggled to get free, eventually it almost succeeded.

"_Lutain! Kill the bird!"_ Harry hissed, holding out his left arm for Lutain to lunge off of.

"Fawkes! Burn!" Dumbledore shouted, using those words as the trigger for the battle to start. The Phoenix burst into flames, killing the Mamba, but thankfully not harming Lutain as he wasn't close enough. Fawkes jumped to his feet, his left wing trailing behind his as it shrieked at the approaching form of Lutain. It's fire was used up, it wouldn't be able to burn again for a while.

"Why are you fighting, Shadow?" Dumbledore asked calmly, using a shield to stop the blasting curse. Harry blinked coldly.

"Because that is what I wish to do." Harry responded, dodging a stunning spell.

"You are aware that Voldemort is not your real father."

"He's better than my birth parents by far!" Harry shot back, sending out a blast of red hot fire. Dumbledore sent up a waterspout, surprised slightly as the fire just blasted through, sadly, he was able to send up a shield just in time.

"He's twisted your mind, child!" Dumbledore shouted back.

"Just as you are trying now! You're words are foolish old man, prepare to die!" Harry shot back, swirling his wand as he sent out a funnel of wind, blowing a small tornado at him.

Sending up a shield, Dumbledore countered by sending a blast of water at him, thick and sturdy, roughly a foot thick and very long.

"Vertenex!" Harry spat back, slashing at the water to turn thick and breathing, the water reared into an oversized form of Nagini, hissing and charging at Dumbledore, who in turn casted the most familiar spell Harry ever heard.

"Abeo!" It was the spell that started transfiguration, most spells were biased off of it as it was a simple spell saying 'change' the users mind made what it turned into.

The snake melted and turned into a Griffon, which in turn charged, beak clacking loudly.

"No Altus!" The Griffon screeched as a jet of wind propelled it high into the sky, where the modified form of the Dark Mark snatched it up, biting and killing it in a swift moment.

Both were panting, and to be honest, Dumbledore was surprised, as were the other members of the Order.

"You can't win, child."

"You underestimate me Old Man." Harry shot back, sparing a glance at Lutain in his fight against Fawkes.

_"Lutain, strike it down!"_

_"I have master! Many times, the bird isn't dropping_!" Lutain shot back, and sure enough, many bite marks littered Fawkes body, each bleeding golden blood and the bird was crying out in pain, but it wouldn't die.

"Fawkes!" An Order member shouted, the pink haired lady, seeing the distressed bird.

Albus gasped, looking at his familiar in pain.

Taking a step forward, Lutain reared, hissing at Albus who stopped moving, eyeing the snake with fear.

"Go ahead, Old Man. Save the ruddy bird." Harry taunted, gently summoning a silver dagger, glistening sharp. Albus' instincts saved him as he snapped a shield up, turning the dagger to sand, but the moment, was good enough.

Lutain lunged faster than almost any other snake on earth, Nagini still beat him though. Albus ducked, barley missing the snake, and Harry held out his left hand, hissing to the shadows as vampires did.

"_pervenio ut mihi umbra , servo meus cruor."_ Harry shouted, on instinct reverting to Latin as a second language. To Lutain, all he heard was-

_"Reach to me shadows, save my blood!"_ It worked the same since Lutain bonded to Harry. A strange bubble rose and Lutain dove into it, appearing on the earth near Harry's feet.

_'Now where is that old m-dear Merlin!'_ Harry couldn't react fast enough to avoid the fire whip, he quickly raised his arm, groaning in pain as it burned across the upper deltoid of his arm, just below his shoulder.

Harry hissed, immediately clutching his would with his left arm, it had burned brutally through the cloak he wore, bright scarlet blood dripped past much to Lutain's concern.

"_Master!"_

_"_Kill them all." Harry hissed, not caring that he said that part in English. Lutain looked on worried, but spun, in a mad rage, almost like he had rabies.

"No! Get back John!" A red-haired boy, similar to Weasley, shouted. But a foolish Auror, probably a mud-blood, lunged at Harry, seeing this as a weakness.

He never saw Lutain until it struck.

Dumbledore flinched, holding the trembling Fawkes close, just as Harry pulled his left hand away and saw some blood, not much, but that was because the wound was cauterized from the heat.

The entire Auror rank and street had been destroyed, Harry had showed his skill and face to the world, the mission was complete.

"Bellatrix, our mission is complete, prepare to evacuate." Harry shouted, dodging a wave of fast moving air, he then did his best, shouting out exploding spells on the pavement in front of the wizards, sending up clouds of debris that would block off the sight.

The others were gone, Bellatrix hurried over, looking concerned.

"I need to get back, tell my Father the mission was a success, my wound is nothing." Harry muttered, Bellatrix bit her lip but nodded nonetheless, then spun, vanishing on the spot.

"_Let us go Master, before the ruddy pidgeon and his master see's us."_

_"Very well Lutain."_ Harry turned, allowing the shadows to swallow him whole.

He collapsed on his bed, well into the next day, around one in the morning. Good thing the next day was a Sunday, or he might have missed a class. Removing his cloak and slipping it into the very back compartment of his dresser, Harry finally got the better look of his wound, as did Lutain.

_"It does not look well Master, at least twelve skin-sheds to be rid of it."_

_"Ah, but you forget my trusty snake, humans heal faster than Snakes. This will be gone in a little bit, if I get the right potions or spells."_

Lutain nodded, then stilled, having to realize that he would need to go back to his fake form. Harry grudgingly ran his wand down his back, turning him into the Gaboon Viper, much to Lutain's anger at that, he slipped away into the trick wardrobe, to sleep on his favorite rock.

Harry wrinkled his nose at the wound; it was a gross burn, seeking blood at the middle while the rest was an irritated red, slightly yellow near the sides.

"I'll look it up tomorrow." Harry muttered, using a Silk scarf to bind it for the night, undoing most of the locking charms, Harry slipped into his bed, hoping sleep would help.

And sleep he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me your favorite part, i'll add more like that if you do!<strong>

**Also, this is quiet literally the only time i will do this, but if you give me an OC (A character you create) I can put he/she in the story, possiably later because i'm in the sorting of 2nd year actually...BUT, i'll squeeze it in!**

**Review soon, and have a good day!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	13. Little Bird

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**I know, i know, i was SUPPOSED, to do a PJO fanfiction, but with the Harry Potter Movie comming out TODAY...i couldn't hep myself!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Also, the after effects of the raid some through to Harry when he see's a little bird!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sunday, it wasn't a bad day. Harry slept in, but awoke quickly by banging on the door.<p>

"Shadis! Wake up!" Theo whispered/shouted. Pounding again and trying to open the door, Harry groaned and rolled over, hiding his head under his pillow.

"Fine! You asked for it! Alohomora!" The door made a little clicking noise and Theo hesitantly opened the door, if Harry cared to look up, he would have seen Draco, Daphne, and Theo just staring at him, outside the door.

"So, do we just walk in and wake him up?" Draco asked, looking at Theo who shrugged. Daphne scoffed.

"You're both idiots. You both know how advanced Harry is at spells and charms; just imagine what he has on his room! Here, Avis." Daphne started with a flourish, sending out a row of bluebirds, tweeting crazily. They flew into Harry's room, as happy as can be, before shrieking in pain and agony.

"What's happini-" Theo started, but they all grew silent as they watched the birds burst into flames two feet into the room, also they faced a very angry and annoyed Harry.

"Heh, hey Harry." Theo didn't seem so brave now that he was facing Harry, not seeing him still in bed.

"Just what do you want?" Harry growled, blinking mostly at Daphne, as she was the one who knew the most spells here. She took a step back and gulped.

"Wow, you don't seem like a grouchy-when-you-wake person." Draco commented, looking at Harry's attire, Harry just frowned and crossed his arms, bringing the black bandage into view.

"What did you do there?" Theo asked, looking at the bandage, Harry's eyes narrowed and the three backed away.

"…I'll be out in five minutes, do not attempt to enter, or you shall be harmed." Harry finished, grabbing some of his clothes and moving towords the bathroom two rooms down. Daphne, Draco, and Theo watched him vanish, not saying a thing before he was out of sight.

"…The guy who could curse us to death has a bed-head." Daphne deadpanned, Draco finally let go of the snickers, Theo simply grinned, but quickly stiffened, his face growing pale and eyes widening.

"Please tell me it's not touching my leg."He whispered to Draco who looked down confused.

Only to see large yellow eyes and a flickering tongue.

"Oh my- Theo don't move, but it's coiled around your ankle." Daphne paled, trying to stop Theo's trembling.

"_You three, why did you wake my master? I want my breakfast, and he always gives me my food, will you give me food?"_

Lutain yawned, causing the three to mistake it for a show of his fangs.

"Oh man, this is bad; I'm too young to die." Theo whimpered, weakly trying to make the snake let go. Lutain circled and wrapped his tail around Theo, setting his head down on a coil, a sign of him not moving.

"_Well, you stay here until master comes, than I get breakfast."_ Lutain summed up, still rather dopey, and the heat from Theo's leg was rather nice…

"Theo?"

"Yeah Dray?"

"I think it fell asleep on your leg."

Daphne just watched fascinated as the snake tightened slightly, causing Theo to whimper.

"Okay, so I have a killer snake on my leg, its owner just left, and we're stuck in the middle of the hallways, what else could happen?"

Theo cried, looking down, almost shaking just at the pure size of him.

"Okay, I'm back, now what is it you wanted to ask me…." Harry asked, coming out from the bathroom, (one of the ten for the first years, practically it was his own, but Theo, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle could use it also) Harry looked at Theo's begging and pale face, than traveled down to a dopey Lutain, still awaiting his breakfast.

"…What are you doing with Morsus?" Harry blinked, looking down at Lutain.

They had agreed on Morsus, partially because it was one of the root words of Morsmorde, it meant pain, or bite. It had also meant a stinging pain, (which Lutain was) although Harry never said that.

"Oh, that's its name? Can you please tell me why she's in love with my leg?" Theo whimpered, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It's a 'He' Theo. As for what he's doing, I have no idea, probably waiting for breakfast."

Theo whimpered and Draco shivered, probably imagining the thing eating a baby or something of that type.

"Morsus, come on, what's with you? Let go, and we'll get you some food." At once, Lutain let go, climbing up Harry's arm and onto his shoulder.

"_Yes, get me food."_ Lutain yawned once again and the three trembled, Harry raised an eyebrow once again.

"You are aware that he is yawning, correct?" The three immediately blushed looking down; Harry shook his head and walked out into the main area. A few early risers were up, reading books or busy doing some essay for the following day. Harry wasn't hungry, but Lutain was.

"Hey, we're going to breakfast right?" Daphne asked, not getting anything in response she shrugged and followed after the boys.

Not many people were inside the great hall; a few were chatting or reading books. Some had games out like exploding Snap or wizarding chess. Harry didn't see a need to play the game of wizarding chess while at Hogwarts; he was a killer opponent, hard to beat. That was what happened on a slow day in the manor, Bellatrix taught him the basics, and he improved, going against all who went inside his room until he beat them at least once.

Besides, he was ruddy compared to Lutain when he played against Nagini.

"What is so important that you deem my appearance necessary?" Harry calmly asked as he buttered a slice of toast, Lutain was still wrapped around his neck, causing a few Hufflepuffs to gasp and scurry off in fear.

Draco bit his lip and messed around with some of his eggs, chopping them into smaller than necessary.

"Well, if you aren't going to speak, I'll get Morsus his Breakfast. House-Elf." Harry clapped quietly, with a loud 'pop' a wide eye House-Elf with fuzzy earrings in the left ear appeared. She was wearing a strange shawl, the bottom was ripped and dirty.

"Yous be callins for a House-Elf's, I be here. I am Tibble!" She responded, much to Theo's surprise.

"Yes, Tibble…fetch a rabbit, preferably a full grown one, raw please, and make sure it's not skinned yet." Harry responded, acting as if he didn't care. Tibble nodded and vanished, appearing not a moment later with a white albino bunny hanging limp by its ears.

"This be pleasin' yous?" She asked, Harry gave a short nod and she vanished, leaving the rabbit behind. Daphne wrinkled her nose as she looked at the corpse of the bunny.

"Is there a reason why you ordered a dead rabbit?" Daphne asked, clearing her throat as her voice broke halfway through her question. Lutain had scented the rabbit and slowly slithered down and onto the table; Draco gulped and scooted away slightly.

"Morsus enjoys rabbits." Harry stated simply, crunching his toast the exact same moment that Lutain sprung, sinking his fangs into the rabbit and in its nerves' reflex, it twitched, Lutain twisted hiding it in his coils as it was slowly devoured, blood leaked quickly from the wound.

Harry didn't pay any mind as slight blood trickled onto the table.

"_Rabbit….not nearly as good as poodle."_ Lutain noted, putting his head on the table as the mound slowly worked its way down his body.

"…You have no idea how sickening that was." Daphne noted, staring and pale. Harry stopped eating, he set down the toast, deadly calm, and he curled his hand into a fist.

"You'll have to grown used to it if you ever wish to be in my presence." Harry stated, completely calm, voice never rising above a normal talking tone.

Daphne was trembling, she wasn't even aware of it until she looked down at her arm.

Harry reached down and grabbed his toast, finishing it and walking away in silence, Lutain around his neck, slightly dazed from his meal.

"_Where are we going Master?"_ Lutain asked, not really caring as he laid his head on Harry's Shoulder. Harry gently stroked his head, letting Lutain rest, for he was tired from yesterday. Fawkes had managed to get a few nasty strikes on him, it wasn't visible, but a snake doesn't bruise that easily, it bleeds internally.

Harry took a right, slipping into the library and moving like a hunting cat through the aisles. He had his little black book, shrunk, and strung by a tiny hook around his neck, looking more like a strange necklace than a working book. His raven quills were shrunk also, in his pocket with his wand.

Moving through the aisles, Harry tensed as he heard faint muttering.

"Nicholas Flamel….where have I heard that name, and what does it got to do with a Cerberus…" Someone mused, Harry peaked from around the corner, watching as a frizzy haired girl straightened up, revealing who it was.

'_Granger, the girl on the train who was impressed with Lutain….she seems easy to twist._' Harry mused to himself before turning and walking out into the open where she would see him.

She jumped, seeing him looking for a book so suddenly, she put a hand over her heart, feeling it race.

"Oh! I didn't know anybody else came here in the mornings!" She squeaked, slightly surprised with the sudden appearance. Harry's eyes met hers and she blushed slightly, looking away quickly. Harry gently pulled a book from the shelf, stroking the black spine softly, it was a basic charm book, but Harry did need to modify a few simple spells to increase the energy and ability they had. Harry sat down across from the girl; she looked down, not trying to meet him in the eyes.

When she wasn't looking, Harry changed his book back to normal size, taking out some quills and flipping to a blank page. Then, flipping the charm book open, Harry turned to see if there was a spell he hadn't modified yet.

"Oh? Is there a charm you're working on? I can help you if you'd like." Granger offered big eyes innocent and wondering. A little too much if you asked Harry. He gave a large smile and chuckled slightly.

"No thank you, I'm slightly advanced in charms, I like to modify the spells slightly for the best effect. Also knowing old Latin helps." Harry noted, Granger's eyebrows lit up with surprise, she thinned her lips.

"I'm not sure about that, I prefer spells when they're written down in a book." Harry nodded, understanding her type. She trusted books, more than she trusted instinct and creativity herself.

"So….how did you learn Latin?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, Harry was annoyed, but he hid it well.

"All Pure Bloods are forced to when a child, it may not be Latin but almost all know a second language."

Harry added, looking at the common spell Lumos. Copying down the original he scanned his mind for common colors, green or blue.

Granger peeked over, just enough to see the fine script, and read the spell.

"The light spell? Why would you need to modify that?" she asked, looking surprised with the spell. Harry silently exhaled and forced a smile.

"Simple, if you add the Latin form of colors to it, you can edit the spell so some creatures or animals won't be able to see it if they're colorblind. Or if you add words such as 'my' or 'one man' before the word you can turn the ability of sight in your favor." Harry calmly said, looking up at Granger who was excited and shocked with the revelation.

"That's amazing! I never knew the possibility with spells!" She gushed; Harry gave a slightly criticizing glance.

"But of course, Magic has no bounds. Finding answers to your questions are always easier when two are looking, which reminds me, what are you doing here?"

Granger immediately looked down at the thick book she had on the table. She chewed on her lip, but gave in.

"Well…I'm looking for the name 'Nicholes Flamel' he….he made something, but I forgot what…It's…its really rare, I know that….." She bit her lip and looked up hopefully; Harry put on a calm face and looked as if he was deep in thought.

"Hm…I'm not familiar with that name, sorry about that." Harry put on a face of mock sympathy, she nodded, looking a little less eager, but Harry gently pried into the earliest memories skimming the surface of her mind.

'Nicholes Flamel…..trapdoor…dog-Fluffy…Hagrid….'

'_Oh, so the giant Cerberus belongs to Hagrid shouldn't be too hard to get that oaf to speak_.' Harry noted, grabbing his book and shrinking it when she wasn't looking.

"I must be leaving, have a good afternoon Granger." Harry nodded, vanishing around the corner. Hermione shivered when he was gone, Harry Shadis was charming, too charming, he was probably able to spill the smallest secret from a few girls; he was not a force to reckon with.

x-(X)-x

A little bird cried out quietly, its mother sang a mournful song, waiting for the cold to silence it into submission and death.

Harry observed silently from a rock near the lake. It was a Saturday, bright and early. The sun had just risen, causing the light layer of snow to glisten, and frost to bite at anything it could reach, only to be repelled by a heating charm.

Harry watched the mother bird, frantically trying to teach its child how to fly in the few minutes it had before death, but it was futile.

But why did the bird stay with the hatchling even though it knew that there was no hope for the bird? Why not flee and find shelter for itself, forget its pain and suffering and just leave, fleeing death? The bird tweeted again, now trying to lift the baby's wings, to pry them open with her little beak, but the baby shivered, trying to tuck its head into the mother, but the mother wouldn't stop.

Why did such a little creature be so persistent with its offspring? Even now, the bird was shivering, it's breathing slowing and life dimming, why would such a small little thing even care about its child? Why not just run away like all the other mothers? Leaving them just to die!

"Why not just leave, little bird? Leave the child to die." Harry murmured, staring at the display with haunted eyes. His wand was firmly in his pocket, and her arms not moving for a second, not going to help the little creatures for a moment.

A little wind ruffled through, causing the baby bird to tremble even harder, to bury its head into its mother's side, and the mother allowed it. For it knew that rescue was futile, even when a wizard was so close.

"Why comfort it little bird? Why not leave, like all the others? Why not forget, and lie, never thinking about it again?" Harry whispered, the mother bird's head snapped up, apparently seeing Harry with a new light now. It cried out angrily, apparently shouting at him to do something, to help its child.

"Why should I help little bird? Why should I help when all the others didn't? Why not leave, little bird, flee and never look back."

The bird was silent, looking at its baby who didn't even bother to lift its head now, another wind, and another row of shivers.

"Leave little bird, but it will not forgive you, no, it will never forgive you." Harry whispered, eyes glazed as he wasn't even aware of what he was saying.

_'It will never forgive you.'_

_'He will never forgive you.'_

_'I will never forgive you.'_

The adult bird let out a strangled cry as suddenly two large cuts stabbed deep into its breast, ruby blood pooled out, causing the baby to squeak at the offending liquid. The mother fell limp, dead to the world. And Harry approached, gently picking up the baby bird and holding it flat on his palm, curling it slowly so his hand held it securely. With tiny strokes of his other hand, the little bird peeped, cuddling into the sudden warmth.

A dark twisting emotion flipped inside Harry, coiling inside and thrashing in all ways, his eyes darkened and cleared somewhat.

"Why did it stay, little bird? Why did she stay with you, and not the others? Why did you get it all, little bird?"

The bird looked up suddenly, eyes wide as the hand became constricting. The other hand seized it's stroking, and gently forced the bird's head up, to look into his eyes.

"Why, little bird? Why did she leave me? Why did she forget me?" Harry asked, the bird was trembling now, fear clouding its eyes.

The small smile on Harry's lips faded, twisting into nothing as he felt the emotion rise again, but he recognized it this time.

'_Jealously…'_ His mind whispered, and for once, he was thankful that Lutain was not here. A small sickly smile as Harry pondered the emotion, gently running his finger to the birds chin and throat.

Without a single regret, Harry twisted the bird's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that wasn't dark at all.<strong>

**Okay, i'm leaving to go on a cruise/watermark/amusement park trip. I'll be leaving on Sunday and returning on the 8th of next month.**

**I'll post quiet a few chapter now, as i don't trust my WiFi link.**

**Review and tell me your favorite part!**


	14. The Christmas Ball

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**I know, i know, i was SUPPOSED, to do a PJO fanfiction, but with the Harry Potter Movie comming out TODAY...i couldn't hep myself!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Tis the Christmas break, the chapter of Christmas Break!<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry gently tied the letter onto Hedwig's leg, allowing her to fly away with a smooth grace no owl could mimic. It was almost dusk, but Harry could expect a letter by dawn depending on how fast his Father would reply. It was a simple letter really, just asking him what Nicholes Flamel was important for making, nothing too big or giving away what his true goals were.<p>

"_Come Master, the dragon-boy is waiting for you inside the chamber-room_." Lutain hissed, causing Harry to pull away from the tiny covered bridge he admired.

"_Fine, let us return."_ Harry whispered back, walking away down the path towords the dungeons. A few minutes later, the wall opened and Harry walked inside, easily making his way towords the little first year den with little to no sound.

"I know! Crazy isn't it?" Theo muttered to Draco who looked exciting.

"What is so urgent Draco?" Harry asked, taking his sat from before, the single chair. The group looked down, getting silent for a moment before Pansy spoke.

"I got a letter before classes from my daddy; he said that he was on a raid that is going to be in the papers tomorrow." She stated proudly, acting like a peacock with its tail feathers up and out.

"Yes Pansy, we heard this before, what is so special about the raid?" Theo asked, annoyed actually.

"Well, daddy was in the attack group, but before they Apparated out, you won't believe who showed up to lead the raid!" She squealed, Draco shrugged as did Theo. Harry betrayed nothing.

"It was the Dark Shadow! He appeared in front of everybody and led them to the raid! Oh, and I heard that the Dark Shadow took on Dumbledore! And he held his own!" She bubbled, Harry blinked slowly.

"Well, Christmas break is coming, maybe we'll see him at…" Theo let it hang, for the group knew exactly who and where Theo meant.

"True true, I hear the ball is horrid." Draco shivered, and for once, Harry smiled, just a little, but it was there.

True to Theo's words, Christmas Break was suddenly there, staring the boys in the faces. After signing up, a single conclusion was drawn out between all.

None were staying at Hogwarts.

"Where are you going Harry?" Theo asked, tilting his head slightly, not truly expecting him to answer to the sudden question.

"My parents wait for me in Romania, I am leaving to visit, business things." Harry calmly stated, packing his things away.

He had put down the wards for now, allowing a few to visit him, mostly others bragging about where they were going. Harry easily packed a small trunk, only things he wanted to take home to use later, possibly on the black market. Who knew what small trinkets from Hogwarts could fetch?

Sooner than Harry could have imagined, he was inside the crowded compartment on the Hogwarts express. Draco and Theo sat across from him, not daring to sit next to him as Lutain basked in as much sun as he could get through the fog filled glass.

After a few stories and candy eating, Draco and Theo ganged together to try to get Harry to eat some of the 'cursed' flavored beans.

Harry wrinkled his nose but refused to gag when he ate a particularly revolting one.

"Green? You chose bright green?" Draco deadpanned, looking at Harry with a mixture of awe and disgust.

"It appears that bright green was not the best of flavors…" Harry noted, swallowing rapidity to try and dislodge the flavor from his mouth.

"What was it Shadis?" Theo asked, pulling of a light brown one and eating it himself.

"It was an unpleasant form of lettuce." Harry explained, raising an eyebrow at Draco who was laughing.

"Lettuce? I pity you Shadis." He smirked, Lutain watched in slight amusement, but flinched as he was suddenly forced to swallow a pale yellow.

"_No! Stop is master! N- Gah! Lemon custard!"_ Lutain spat, trembling violently to try and remove the jelly bean.

"…You just fed your snake a yellow jelly bean." Theo noted, slightly amused, Harry was still holding the thrashing Lutain.

"Yes, he isn't very fond of lemon custard."

It was then Draco chose to not ask a question.

The bright red train quickly pulled up to the magical station, slowing until it ended with a jerk, already allowing the passengers to exit quickly.

"See you after break Shadis." Draco called, marching out of the compartment with as much Malfoy grace he could muster.

Theo just shook his head, sighing slightly in outrage.

"Don't mind him; he's acting like all Malfoy's do. Enjoy your break Harry, hope to get an owl?" Theo ended hopefully; a small curl of Harry's lips was his smile in return. It was then Theo vanished among the row of people.

_"How dare you pull a stunt on me?"_

_"_Hush Morsus, people are worried." Harry mumbled the fake name of Lutain and the lack of Parsletongue showed that a few wizarding families were looking at Harry with slight confusion, not recognizing him or his name.

"_We are not done with this discussion! However, I wish to speak under my real name and form, I smell the fire dens in the south corner_." Lutain hissed, pointing towards the Floo fireplaces set up for wizards. Harry lifted his arm, letting Hedwig land softly and look around with amber eyes. Harry's trunk was shrunk and in his pocket, having an unregistered wand did have its perks on occasion.

Harry walked forward, making his way through the crowd quickly, the falling snow was a reason to have his hood pulled tightly around his face, keeping out the cold wind that blew slightly. Lutain burrowed down and coiled more tightly, hanging on to any warmth he felt, all anger vanished. Hedwig blinked quickly and shuffled her wings slightly, as she was a Gyrfalcon; she was used to the cold winds.

Taking a little of the ash colored dust, Harry gently sprinkled it into the tiny embers that never seemed to burn out.

"Father's manor." Harry muttered, watching the flames turn an acidic green, a shade lighter than his eyes. With a small smile and a step, Harry was overcome with a fast swirl and the smell of smoke.

_"I hate fire-spin almost as much as I hate this 'Butter Beer' as you name the foul liquid."_

_"Oh, hush Lutain."_

x-(X)-x

Harry grinned, looking around his room; everything was still in place, ready to go. Lutain twisted, finally happy to be in his natural form. With a quick swish of Harry's wand, his clothing and a few articles he had brought flew through the air into the natural spot. Something was satisfying to watch 'Shadow's 'cloak fly through the air to a small case he had hanging up, multiple charms held it from breaking however.

"_Yes! I missed this den!"_ Lutain hissed in glee, sprawling out on a black ledge held just in front of the silent fireplace. The silver and green room was easy to miss; Slytherin dorms had nothing on this work of art.

"_I know what you mean Lutain, the room at Hogwarts is nice, but I missed the respect we held here."_

_"And the food….the unlimited food."_ Lutain added, almost salivating as he laid on his back on the black stone.

Harry chuckled slightly and kicked his trunk, causing it to slide into a small closet there, all empty.

"Done." Harry stated, satisfied with the small task he had finished.

The door swung open and Harry had his wand pointed, a few months couldn't stop years of instinct.

Harry tensed, looking in the wide, yet happy eyes. He only had seconds…

"SHADOW!" Bellatrix squealed, finally able to be reunited with her 'friend' without ruining her reputation or being battle-crazy.

"No!" Harry yelped, sending out a freezing spell, a shield quickly defended it.

"Can't I get an ickle little hug?" She whined, but Harry didn't fall for it.

"Stay away Bella!" Harry shouted back, transfiguring a chair into a stone block which Bellatrix blasted away.

"Little Shadow doesn't want to see me?" She stuck out her lower lip in a pout, Harry dodged a stunning spell.

"Not when you're going to kill me with hugs!"

Lutain watched with slight amusement, after about ten minutes of dodging and firing spells made to stop the other person from advancing. Eventually, Bellatrix was pinned against the wall by four summoned knifes. Her eyes were wide with surprise and shock, but with a grin, she laughed.

"Oh, how I have missed you Shadow." She coed, Harry cracked a smile in return.

"Glad to see you to Bella."

Harry had a much more dignified greeting with his father; however Lutain practically tackled the much larger Nagini. It helped break the awkward silence that loomed over Harry and his father; thank goodness there was no need for formal introductions.

Harry adapted well for the Christmas break, Death Eaters were as fearful as ever for his arrival, but the serpents were crazy with activity. Apparently for a small treat, someone had summoned over a hundred rats, sending them throughout the manor. Over half were already eaten, and Lutain had nothing against joining in himself.

Harry chuckled, looking out his window at the falling flakes. Hedwig had left with a letter for Theo; he wasn't one to break his promises after all. Lutain had left for the rat hunt, and just in time for the winter ball. Like always, Harry was expected to come, but since he had been missing and 'undercover' it wasn't required, which meant, he was not going.

Harry leaned back, wearing black clothing and a thin overcoat that still had some warmth. His face was charmed, just as he agreed to; he wasn't going to wear his hood all the time.

Suddenly shouting, loud snaps and crackles of spells being activated. Normally this wouldn't concern Harry, but the fact that the ball was in play this moment was what startled Harry to his feet.

"What the." Harry mumbled, fetching his cloak and drawing it over his face, walking at a brisk pace up his small staircase. He threw open the doors allowing access into the Throne Room, also turned into the ball room for the brief moment.

The doors clanged against the stoppers, but Harry didn't care. He watched in slight surprise, as the visitors scrambled to escape the charmed large animal figurines that pranced around, attacking all who moved.

It was easy to say that the animals were small and toys bought in Diagon Alley, a simple engorging charm caused the mess, but more importantly whom dared to actually make the event, and for what reason.

Harry skimmed the crowd, catching a few eyes of Death Eaters he knew, but more importantly, he caught eyes with his father, under a small spell to change his appearance for the night into a look similar to how he looked in his final years of Hogwarts.

The red eyes stared back, and very quickly, he seemed to whisper something, but Harry immediately understood what he mouthed and what to do.

"_Spy, Order, kill him."_ Four words, four words were the only things he mouthed, before turning to a large Pegasus figure and killing it with a beheading spell.

Harry spun, not noticing as brown and grey eyes seemed to swap a conversation, darting out of the room to seek the spy himself.

x-(X)-x

Theodore Nott was made for action, which is why a small ball caused him to have such distress.

Draco Malfoy was faring better; he at least knew how to behave at a ball.

"Will you stop that?" Draco hissed at Theo who was fiddling with the cuffs on his dress robes. Theo was persistent on wearing common black robes under his dress robes; the choice was now causing him to scratch at the irritated flesh.

"It itches!" Theo hissed back, quietly at least, to make their conversation not to noticeable.

"I know okay? Look, I don't even know why we are here, but let's just keep out cool and maybe we'll make it out of here unscathed." Draco muttered back, looking cool and collected as a wife of a Death Eater skirted past.

"I got a letter from Shadis the other day." Theo commented, passing the time as they had nothing else to do. By Draco's surprised face, he had not expected one himself.

"Oh? What does he have to say?" Draco asked, biting his lip slightly. Theo looked up, slightly surprised and shrugged slightly.

"Basic things, a few wishes for a good holiday and things like that, makes me think I'm one of those teachers he has wrapped around his fingers…"

Draco shivered, refusing to meet Theo's eye much to his amusement and confusion.

"What is it Draco? Why are you so afraid of him? Don't try and lie to me, I know that it's not just you."

Draco still didn't want to meet Theo's eyes, preferring to watch a young couple swirl on the dance floor, his gaze than slid to the bar.

"…He's not normal." Draco finally stated, causing Theo to look up suddenly surprised.

"What do you mean Dray?" Draco chose to ignore the nickname and tried to find words that suited it better.

"It's just…well, him. He feels unnatural, illogical almost. When he looks at you, it feels like a ghost went through you…"

"Are you trying to say that he's changed his core or something?" Theo offered, getting a frown for a reply.

"No…Have you ever heard of Magic-Manipulating?" Theo frowned, trying to remember where he had heard that before.

"You mean the rare style of magic children get at a young age?" The two boys jumped, spinning around to see a friend approaching.

Daphne's corn silk hair was neatly pinned up in a tidy bun; a few strands framed her thin pale face. A light blue dress was visible under an evening robe which was tied over her shoulders with a silver Panther clasp, the sign of the Greengrass family.

"Yes, the trait children get when experimenting with magic, and understanding it as a child." Draco stated much to Theo's surprise.

"How come I've never heard of this, Magic-Manipulation?" Theo argued, much to Daphne's displeasure.

"It's a small thing, most of the time all Pure-Blood kids did it, they may say it's a pattern you do in accidental magic." Draco added, Daphne nodded quickly, jerking her little strands of hair.

"Okay, I get that, but how does it fit in with Shadis?" Theo asked, Daphne blinked in surprise, Blue eyes widening slightly.

"Shadis? Harry Shadis? You guys think he had Magic-Manipulation?" Draco gave a small nod. Daphne curled her bottom lip, a slight frown on her face.

"So this is why you're afraid of him? Because he could do something as a kid?"

"No, all kids have the ability; it bleeds over into the talents and which subject you're better at. But depending on how often you used the magic, or how well in control you are with it determines how well you are with a wand." Daphne noted, Draco nodded, blonde hair flapping quickly.

"So, if things flew towards you as a kid, you'd be good in charms?"

"I've heard of kids actually Apperating when in trouble, they grew up to be powerful wizards." Daphne added, seeing if it helped in any way, Theo frowned, looking away.

"So, you could summon things to you, or light up a room if you really needed to." Daphne suggested, Theo looked away, biting his lip slightly.

"Or stab a bird." He put in, chuckling dryly as if he knew some sort of personal joke. Draco gave a strange nod, confirming the thought but being shocked it came from Theo.

"Hey…Do you guys think that man looks suspicious?" Daphne mumbled, looking at a brown haired man roughly around twenty years old. He was looking around nervously, keeping his hand in his pocket for some reason. Draco immediately tensed, as did Theo, watching the man carefully.

"What's he doing?" Draco muttered, watching as he slipped something from his pocket, dropping it on the floor as he tied his shoes.

"Animals?" Theo asked, looking at a tiny toy tiger which silently roared. At once, Daphne inhaled and her eyes widened.

"Spy!" She hissed, just as the man casted an engorgement charm, causing the animals to grow to larger-than-life proportions.

Daphne screamed suddenly as a Chimera creature lunged, pinning her to the ground. At once, Death Eaters turned, a few firing spells while others looked for an exit.

"Draco! The spy!" Theo hissed, watching as the man escaped through the doors. Draco and Theo's eyes met, and an exchange of words were passed between the two, they couldn't let the spy escape, and they knew of their identities, if that happened, there life would be ruined.

Come on!" Draco hissed back, slipping through the doors and racing down the halls with a newfound speed.

Theo spun down a corridor, faintly hearing the footsteps of the spy; they rounded another corner, this time seeing the swishing black cloak of the man.

"We've almost got him!" Theo hissed, picking up speed and darting behind a statue.

A grinding noise and a scream, Draco looked at Theo who suddenly regretted chasing after the man. A large rock was blasted down the hall, colliding with the wall strongly, causing a portrait to retreat to one side of its canvas.

"You!" The man shouted, apparently at his attacker. Draco and Theo gulped, slowly moving around a statue to watch the fight.

"It's the Dark Shadow!" Draco whispered quietly to Theo, still able to capture all of his excitement in his breath, Theo peeked and his breathing halted.

Indeed Draco was right, the familiar cloak and killing green eyes looked at the panting man, apparently having screamed from the flying rock nearly killing him.

"A single man? Albus must be questioning our forces." The small young voice called, sickly calm and yet very mature for its age, there was no doubt that this voice belonged to Shadow.

"A little kid? You-Know-Who must be getting desperate if he's willing to hire children!" The man shouted, holding his wand with a shaky hand. Shadow tilted his head slightly, taking a step to the side, gently running his hand against a canvas with a snake on it, Theo noticed how the snake pressed against his fingers, urging for a touch.

"I see the fear in your eyes, you know who I am, yet you try to agitate me, very foolish on your part." Shadow noted tisking slightly.

"Let's see what we have here, Samual Dervon, member of the Order of the Phoenix." Shadow smirked, the man's face turned pale.

Theo faced Draco, who was barely breathing in his shock. They were about to watch the Dark Shadow fight! One of the first probably!

"B-bring it on-n kid!" He stuttered, failing in an attempt to hide his shock and fear. Shadow tilted his head, almost smirking if you could see under the hood.

"You were not aware that I was here. That is why you snuck in; the spy told you that I was gone, on a mission."

The man's arms were shaking as Shadow slowly drew his wand, eyes narrowing.

"You thought that my father wouldn't strike, he wouldn't bother himself with scum like yourself. Lucky for me you came along, I hate balls and currently was in my room, I wished something like this would happen, it's been a while since I've killed something."

The man quickly threw up a weak shield, stopping the bone breaking curse much to Shadow's amusement.

"So you know your spells, how about this one, Exure Viscus." The black foul smelling curse flew faster than the others, colliding with the man's leg, it promptly caused the spell to increase and the man to scream in pain, his tan skin turned ash white before melting in foul smelling goo of puss and burns.

"Stupefy!"

"Sectasumpra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expulsio!"

"Engorgio!"

Shadow jumped back, confused on why he would use an engorging spell in a fight, then cursed a few times as a model Hydra grew to larger than life size.

The man smirked, but was breathless; the lethal cutting curse had hit him, spreading five massive wounds over his chest, causing him to collapse soon after his last charm.

"Confundus!" He hissed, the yellow light blasted into the Hydra, causing it to thrash around roaring and spitting lethal acid. Luckily Draco and Theo were out of harm's way.

"Lutain! About time you showed up!" Shadow hissed (in English), reaching into the shadows with a roll to let a long black snake slither up and rear back at the Hydra.

The Hydra hissed and flicked its tongue, swiping at him with its long tail, knocking the base of a nearby pillar.

"Extraho Cruer!" The spell collided with the far left head, causing it to gasp at air and twist in pain. Its eyes burst, causing black blood to dribble out of its nose, mouth, and eyes. The flesh withered, leaving a thick hull of dried skin. Another head looked at it concerned, before snarling and looking at Shadow, madder than ever.

Shadow spun, launching the spell at several other heads, he was not satisfied until five of the seven heads were drained dry of life, and blood.

Lutain, as Draco figured the name was, reared, and with a well timed lunge, clamped it's long deadly fangs into the neck of the main head, before releasing and dropping, only to be caught by its master.

The Hydra thrashed in pain as the venom caused the skin to bubble and the eyes to explode with blood. The wound quickly inflated and leaked blood like a tap, always gushing. The tail swung again, smashing into the already weakened pillar, causing the top to fall towards the surprised Shadow. He looked up with a gasp, but he didn't speak a word.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Theo shouted, standing suddenly and stopping the fallen rock, it wobbled for a second before flying into the corpse of the dead Hydra.

Shadow snapped his head over, seeing Draco and Theo for the first time, he blinked slowly before hissing something to the snake and approaching.

"Theodore Nott, why is it I always meet you during this time?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms and looking mildly amused. Theo blushed and refused to look up, while Draco was shocked.

"You've met him before? Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed to Theo who shrugged.

"I am assuming that you are Draco Malfoy, the signature blonde hair tells wonders." Shadow added Draco now looked down blushing; Theo was fascinated at the dead Hydra, prodding it lightly with his shoe.

"If it was a real Hydra and not a model sold in Diagon Alley, I would let you keep its corpse. I hear its acid does wonders." Shadow noted, sliding his wand into his hidden holster, looking at the two with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, Hydra's are pretty hard to tame, almost as bad as Cerberus' and Chimera's." Theo noted, stepping back from the corpse. Shadow stared hard at Theo, eventually making him flinch.

"What?" Theo asked, trying to see what was on Shadow's mind.

"What do you know about Cerberus'?" Shadow demanded, taking a step forward, the two boys stepped back sweating now.

"Uh-uh. M-my Uncle t-tames w-wild creat-tures. Cerberus-uses get r-really b-b-big and nasty." Theo stuttered, trying to force the words out, Shadow's eyes narrowed.

"How do you get past a Cerberus, what is its weakness?" Draco knew this one so he took Theo's place.

"They're really b-big b-babies, a h-hint of mus-sic and they're out." He noted, Shadows eyes widened and he cursed himself under his breath looking away and sighing.

"Are you two familiar with a man known as Nicholes Flamel?" Shadow asked, slightly hopefully. Theo nibbled on his lip and Draco thought quickly.

"I think he was in the paper a while ago, he made something, which was really important…" He mused, Theo's head snapped up.

"A rock! It was this rock, the size of your fist, and it made you live forever!" He added in, and in that instant, Shadow froze.

A rock that would let you live forever? Now that would be one heck of a Father's Day gift.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i'm leaving to go on a cruisewatermark/amusement park trip. I'll be leaving on Sunday and returning on the 8th of next month.**

**Review and tell me your favorite part!**

**Also, i'm just wondering here, but is Lutain's anyone's favorite Character? A friend told me that she loved him, and i was wondering the same for you guys...**


	15. The Dragon Hatchling

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**I know, i know, i was SUPPOSED, to do a PJO fanfiction, but with the Harry Potter Movie comming out TODAY...i couldn't hep myself!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, because i may not be able to update for a few weeks, i'm going to savor and spoil you all with ANOTHER chapter, 3 in one day. Oh, you love me so much :P<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry set down the final small trinket he had inside his room. He had returned from the winter break, getting quite a few gifts from his father and a few close Death Eaters. His father had provided a small snake Pendant; small emeralds filled the eyes as it turned its neck back to its coils, forming a small loop in which the gold chain slid through.<p>

The snake itself was made of a rock Harry had never heard of, a Black Spinal. Apparently its molecular compound made it naturally absorbent of dark magic, easy to charm and does as the user wanted.

It was charmed with black magic, cursed, so if any besides Harry tried to wear it without his permission, it would melt into the flesh and kill the imposter by leeching off of his/hers magical core. It was an impressive spy, being only two inches long, able to uncoil with a smooth easy stroke and slip anywhere. It was hard to destroy, and Lutain was honored to be the model for the tiny thing.

The only flaw was it took at least two days to kill once melting into the flesh.

And that necklace, was currently hanging around his neck.

"Shadis!" Harry didn't bother to look up as he recognized the voice of Daphne; he smirked slightly and turned to see her surprised face. He was, after all, fast to get to his room and unpack.

"Hello Daphne, you here quickly, want to beat the rush I presume?" Harry noted, sliding a few books onto the shelf he had brought from his room, black with silver snakes at the tip.

"Yes actually, Millicent, Tanya, and Sephiri agreed to swap rooms with Pansy and I, so we'll be across the hall now. I hear that Blaise and Trevor have abandoned the room next, so I think Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle will be coming, I'm not sure about Theo though…" Daphne mused, not paying attention as Harry was no longer listening.

"I see." Harry noted, flicking his wand at the door, finally having found a proper spell to change its color.

"Puniceus ut Niger." Harry mumbled, drawing his wand up the frame of the door, watching as the color at the very bottom tinted to a normal purple. Then, as he drew his wand up, changed darker and darker until midnight black was at the top.

Daphne watched with a strange expression on her face, surprised by the strange mix of colors bleeding into each other.

"Crux." Harry whispered, Daphne flinched, thinking that it was the beginning of the famous dark curse, she relaxed as Harry ended it before the curses full length came into effect.

"Tell me Daphne, what is a breed of snake, or a snake that you know of?" Harry asked, musing slightly as his wand shone a slight white color. Daphne looked on in wonder, thinking of the first snake she could, also a rare one, Theo and Draco told her about.

"Lutain." She stated, causing Harry to stiffen in surprise.

"_What? How does this girl know of me, Master?"_ Lutain hissed, peeking out from under the bed. Harry didn't dare answer, so Daphne took it in as a lack of knowledge.

"It's a Diamondcross I think, a black one too, with the reddest eyes- Draco said that it reminded him of…You-Know-Who." Daphne whispered the last part, so they wouldn't be overheard, even though all students were at the welcome-back feast.

"Lutain." Harry whispered pressing his wand tip into the door, at once, the tip flashed black and a dark line curved upwards like running ink, dripping upwards.

"Crux, Morsus." Harry added, watching as the color changed to a rusty red, before reaching upwards in a line, intertwining with the black line.

Harry stepped back, smirking slightly at Daphne's confused face, not understanding on what was supposed to happen.

"What is s-"But Daphne left off as the lines thickened, bulging slightly and coiling, lines tightening and tensing, growing and shrinking to delicate filled fang points. In a few seconds, a Black Diamondcross and Gaboon Viper were on the door, easily normal size, and intertwined gracefully. Lutain with his mouth closed in normal form, and the Gaboon Viper showing the long death it held in its mouth.

"You question my spells, Daphne?" Harry stated coolly, causing Daphne to back away quickly.

"No! Not at all!" She yelped, vanishing into the room across the hall. Finishing it up, Harry gently traced his wand tip across the top, just below Lutain's (both forms) heads. In his fine elegant hand, Harry finished his door, adding his last name of Shadis on the top. Good thing you kept the door until you left Hogwarts.

The small muffled sound of feet and talking met Lutain's ears, who swiftly warned Harry. He slipped into his room, closing the door behind him. After all, he still had loads of work to do.

A few weeks passed, and Harry had enough information on his part. The fact that Cerberus' fell asleep instantly was good, now he had at least one way to get past the giant dog.

The problem was that apparently, the dog was on a trapdoor.

Harry had visited the large dog the previous Sunday, He was able to knock it out and move its massive body to see just what he would be facing. The door was dark and empty, slightly musty too, so using one of the adapted Light charms Lumos, (As he had told Granger about before the holidays) He was able to see something shiny and wiggling.

His first thought was snakes, but after a failed response in Parsletongue, he fell to his next conclusion.

Plants.

Of course, that discovery brought on even more. If the topics of Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures were in for protecting this rock, then there was no doubt that all the other teachers were in on it.

Writing in his small book, black with a silver circle branching off in smaller runes made to make the book never age and such (An idea Bellatrix had, and made for him.)

He now filled it's pages with complicated writing and possibilities.

Harry hated Herbology, but the only good thing that came from this, was the fact that Skylar Potter and his gang were also trying to figure out how to get past the mutt. Only that Granger girl would be a hint of help, as she might have known what the plant was or how to kill it.

Now Harry was cursing himself for the lack of information he had, and was skimming indexes on magical plants.

It seemed to him that he would have to suck up his pride and actually ask a seventh year for an idea on what the plant was.

That or the other know-it-all Slytherin, he had surpassed her almost a week ago, leaving her a blubbering mess as she had nothing. No friends (more like comrades, there were no friends in Slytherin) No brains, and No looks. Not to brag, but Harry knew he was 'well looking' he didn't use that in his favor though, no, he was aware of the effect it had on the opposite gender.

Strange that a few girls were not infatuated with him…

He sighed, slamming his book shut and frowning. There was nothing! He couldn't ask the Herbology teacher Professor Sprout, she would get suspicious in his interest in that plant; after all, it was a task.

A few seconds later, Harry stood in front of Vaisey, the Slytherin Prefect, also known as the Herbology wiz, having memorized all major Herbology books by heart.

The good thing was that she was easy to move on with infatuations, so she would be easy to play.

She hadn't noticed him yet, as she was reading the newspaper from the day, her owl was faster than most, snatching the paper from the startled Ministry owl. As she flipped the page, she jumped, noticing the eerie green eyes that watched her.

"Gah! Shadis! How long have you been there?" She exclaimed, surprised and startled. Not really expecting an answer, the slow blink was fully welcome to her.

"Excellent job on your door by the way, even a few of the higher years can't do charms that well!" She grinned, completely oblivious to the plotting kid.

"Oh? I didn't know some students weren't as advanced as you." Harry's eyes widened as he made them look innocent, but eerie all the same, a mesmerizing combo. It sure did its work to.

"Oh! Well I'm not that go…that goo…Tha-"She left off, having spotted his eyes. Gently he let his fingers trail across her jaw bone, causing gooseflesh to rise on her arms.

"What was that? I seem to have misheard." Harry noted, blinking and breaking contact. At once, she blushed like crazy. A bright red that caused her to look Hufflepuffish.

"N-never mind." She stuttered, still not recovered on what exactly happened.

"Hey, I was working on an assignment, but I can't get part of it right, possibly you can help?" Harry asked, hiding his amusement as her breathing cut off.

"It's thin and long, green and tangled. It loves the cold and wet, and it's probably lethal too, but I can't seem to find it in my books, are you aware of a plant such as this?" He asked, voice like a whispered, mesmerizing eyes once again meeting hers.

"D-Devils sn-nare….Can't-t st-tand f-f-fir-" She instantly stopped talking as Harry silenced her with one hand. She was breathing unevenly, a slight flush on her face

"Devils Snare huh? Thank you Vaisey, I seem to have completed my task. Too bad none should know of our encounter." Harry mused, slipping out his wand and taking a few steps back. She blinked a few times, just enough to show her confusion.

"Huh?"

"Obliviate."

x-(X)-x

"Shadis! You won't believe what I saw!" Draco exclaimed in a whisper, shooting around the corner where Harry was working on fire spells, trying to find one that would work.

It was rare that one would purposely come to him, for the first and second years knew that he was dangerous, very.

"The Half Giant! He has a dragon!" He breathed, having run from outside all the way here.

Harry looked up from his book, now considering the fact that Draco was panting and desperate looking, there really was a large percent chance that he wasn't kidding.

"The Half Blood has a dragon." Harry asked for his to confirm, Draco nodded eagerly. Harry set down his things, plotting quickly how he could put this in his favor.

"And Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood Granger were there!" He added, Now_ that_ changed the tables greatly.

"Tell me Draco, did they see you?" Draco did not answer, confirming Harry's suspicions. Harry quickly rose from his seat, allowing Lutain to slide up around his neck.

"What were they doing with the dragon?" Harry asked now, demanding practically. Draco smirked slightly,

"They were taking it up to the astronomy tower under….some sort of cloak? A Weasel is going to take it." Draco noted, allowing Harry to stand up.

"Grab our head of house; tell him a few lions are out. And do _not_ go out after them." Harry demanded, walking to his room and Draco followed after, standing in the doorway.

Clipping on a black over robe, he turned and moved towards the doorway. He knew that it was curfew, but very few even tried to stop him, the night belonged to the Slytherins, and so far, none had been caught.

"What? I'm not going to stay in here and do nothing!" Draco whined, getting a glare in response.

"Don't get in trouble Malfoy." Harry growled, vanishing into the dungeons out of the door. Malfoy bit his lip, judging on his choices. With a sigh, he vanished towards Professor Snape's office.

Harry moved through the halls silently, adopting the cold mask of Shadow as he ran. His cloak barley rustled as he moved, Lutain coiled tightly, scanning around for any life or problems.

_"The astronomy tower, master? We are moving for a midnight snack?"_

_"No Lutain, we aren't to kill. We need them to get in trouble, if we are in luck, we can stall them long enough to let Snape get them."_

_"Ah, yes, I see master."_

Harry turned, looking up at an impressive shadow casted by a suit of armor.

"Here we go." Harry muttered, stepping into the darkness and vanishing.

It was like portkeying, the swirl of colors as you saw from random shadows as you move. With a splash of cold air, Harry caught himself before flying flat on his face; he spun, looking from the corner of the tower. Harry smirked, and waited, watching as the door opened quietly and someone invisible wondered in, shedding a cloak that caused them to be invisible.

'_Ah, James Potter's invisibility cloak, of course_.' Harry mused, watching as Skylar Potter held a squirming little dragon, it turned, blasting some fire, and he wacked it on its nose.

"_Argh! Mistreating a hatchling, one of my close relatives._ _Hush down hatchling_." Lutain soothed, causing the Dragon to look up something, hissing back a response.

_"He wishes to be out of this fool's grip. His name is Norbert, and will be sent to Romania soon."_

_"You can understand him?"_

_"Of course Master, I think you would be able to speak to the Chinese Fireball, it is as close as a dragon can be to us."_

Harry nodded, letting Lutain down on the ground.

"Argh, what is you slimy little thing! Ron, get this git of a dragon off of me!" He shouted to Ron, who ran in soon after, grabbing the spitting dragon.

_"He said that these humans have hurt him, his wings are pinned painfully to his back."_

_"Care to help him?"_

_"No killing, master?"_

_"No killing."_

_"Very well."_

Lutain slithered across the floor, purposely causing his body to drag and make a scraping noise. At once, Skylar looked up, face growing pale as he just saw a tail vanish into the dark.

"Ron, something's out there." He whispered, and Ron growled, trying to wrestle the screaming dragon down.

"_Hush little hatchling, grow limp, play dead, for they will forget_." Lutain soothed, the hatchling at once agreed, dropping limp and causing Ron to freak out as much as he could.

"Sky! I think I killed it!" He gave a panicked whisper and Skylar spun, looking at the dragon in shock.

"But Charlie's going to get here in a few minutes!" Skylar protested none saw the open eye, looking at Lutain for acceptance.

_"Good job hatchling, I praise you hatchling. Let me help, fear not of me hatchling_."

Lutain hissed loudly, loud enough to cause the two boys to stiffen, looking into the darkness with fear.

"Sky?"

"Ron…"

"What is that…?"

None could respond as the two saw Lutain's normal red glowing eyes. They yelped in fear, dropping the hatchling and jumping back. Norbert snapped awake, running to Lutain in frenzy, nuzzling his neck.

"_Good little hatchling, but I cannot keep you. A man is coming, he is well for you_." Lutain hissed back, the dragon looked up saddened but nodded, looking at the window as a man on a broom showed up.

"Ron? Ah, Skylar Potter, an honor really! Where is this little rascal you mentioned?" Charlie smirked; the two boys gulped and pointed to the shadows were Lutain was.

"What? Something wrong boys?" Charlie asked, dismounting and looking into the darkness. Ron shivered.

"There's something there! A m-monster!" Ron stuttered, arm trembling.

"Correction, it's a snake, my snake." Harry drawled, having Norbert nuzzling his arm and Lutain around his neck.

Charlie jumped then smiled, holding out his hand. Waiting for Harry to walk out into the light. He did as was expected of him and the two first years glared.

"I see you have a dragon on 'ya. My name's Charlie Weasley, you are?" he offered, ignoring the glares the two first years were giving _him_, for even speaking to Harry.

"Shadis, Harry Shadis. This is Morsus, and this baby dragon…I assume you want him?" Harry offered, holding out his arm and allowing Norbert to fly to Charlie.

"Oh….You're Shadis…" Charlie said, apparently having heard about him from others, Harry gave a curt nod and spun.

"Next time, Ronald, and Skylar, don't pin a dragon's wings to its back."

Harry turned, vanishing, but actually watching from the shadows.

_"When they leave, Lutain…Attack."_

_"With glee master_."

The door opened, and Lutain lunged.

Skylar fell, prying at the giant snake on his torso, which sprang onto Ron, causing the two to fall down the Astronomy tower's steps, hitting Hermione and causing the three to roll down, the invisibility cloak tangling up their legs.

And there, at the bottom, was Professor McGonagall with a worried looking Draco behind her.

"Oh? So Mr. Malfoy here was right? You three were smuggling a dragon though the school?" She demanded, crossing her arms. Harry narrowed his eyes from the shadows at Draco. This was the exact reason why he didn't want him to go out.

"It wasn't us only! There was Shadis! He was just here!"

"Mr. Weasley, I assure you that no one else came out of that door." She scolded, getting madder for him 'lying'.

"But it's true! He has this wicked snake with burning red eyes, and-"

"Mr. Weasley, Harry Shadis' snake has gold eyes." Professor Snape drawled as he came around the corner, noting Malfoy with cold eyes.

"But-But-!" Skylar tried to defend, but came up with nothing.

"I say fifty points will be taken." Snape drawled, Potter tried to protest, but Snape cut him off.

"Each." He added, getting a wide eye look from the three Gryffindor's.

"That includes you Mr. Malfoy, as you were up past curfew. You all shall assist Hagrid for your detention the next night."

That was enough for Harry, so he vanished into his room, casting a silencing charm; he burst out in cackling laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i'm leaving to go on a cruisewatermark/amusement park trip. I'll be leaving on Sunday and returning on the 8th of next month.**

**Review and tell me your favorite part!**

**Also, i'm just wondering here, but is Lutain's anyone's favorite Character? A friend told me that she loved him, and i was wondering the same for you guys...**

**Okay, review guys! And so far, this is the most veiws yet of this month! 4 THOUSAND!**


	16. Through the Trap Door

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><em>"Why am I out here?"<em>

_"Because I want you to meet a really nice Runespore I met_!" Lutain hissed, urging Harry along in the forbidden forest. Harry sighed, drawing his cloak closer and for his amusement, he pulled the shadows along, causing them to swirl in his hand.

_"You met a Runespore?"_

_"Yes…Her name's Ritara, she has large gold eyes….anybody would shed a skin or two for her_…."

Harry wasn't perfect in Snake terms, but he knew this was Lutain's way of saying that she was 'attractive'

_"Oh? And Nagini isn't?"_

_"Wha? Psh, I-But- We- At times I strongly dislike you master."_

_"Love you to Lutain."_

Harry stepped over a root, keeping Lutain's black tail in view.

In the end, logic won, Lutain had met Ritara in his Diamondcross form, plus if anybody from the castle saw him, many didn't know that Shadow had a Diamondcross, but quite a few knew about the Gaboon Viper.

_"Ritara_?" Lutain called, and slid around a tree, Harry followed, and stilled.

When Lutain said that he found a Runespore, Harry assumed it was a young one.

Not an overgrown female, way into her prime. Probably a loner and moved often as she was easily twelve feet, not the normal 5 to 8 feet, also just a bit shorter than Lutain's growing seven feet.

Her bright orange was indeed shiny and beautiful, the black stripes ran smoothly over her skin, and her right head did have golden eyes, like gemstones.

The frightening thing was the adult unicorn that was being ripped into swallowing pieces by the left head, and being eaten by the middle. The right greeted Lutain at his approach.

"_Greetings Lutain, this is the great Dark Shadow I have heard about? The other viper's whispers travel far in our world."_ Ritara hissed, twisting her tail so it brushed against his leg.

"_You must be the great Ritara, may I say, that your eyes are as bright as gems, and your scales as sleek as a calm pool."_

Ritara did the equivalent of a blush, a frantic tail twitch. By now, the other two heads looked up, silver-blue blood was licked off by the left head quickly as the middle turned to look, the main head.

_"Ah, I thank you, smooth tongue. You are indeed the Dark Shadow, for none is such a 'snake charmer' in the wizarding world."_

_"I aim to pleasure, fire scales."_

The snake looked overjoyed at the compliments, then quickly went into a conversation with Lutain, but Harry noticed something, the kill wasn't quick as he expected. No, the venom was pulsing; it took a while to travel, so for every second, the faster the unicorn moved, leaving a path through the brush.

And Harry was sure it wasn't only one Unicorn that had died.

"_Ritara, I smell wizards_!" Lutain warned, his nose hadn't been changed by the silver taste of Unicorn. Ritara looked around frantically; a Runespore was rare, and very expensive on the black market.

"_Leave us Ritara, for we shall keep them off your tail. Go, and live well."_

_"I see I must move once more, I wish to stay longer with you, Lutain and Dark Shadow."_

_"Perhaps you can, I know that the serpents know the den of my father and I, many live there in piece, perhaps we shall see you there."_

_"Perhaps, Goodbye, Lutain of the night, and Shadow of the silent."_

With that, Ritara vanished with impressive speed, leaving only Harry and Lutain to approach loud talking and a barking dog.

Harry quickly drew his hood up, causing nothing to be seen, not even his face. Lutain sprang, wrapping around his arm.

The dog charged, barking strongly, Lutain hissed loud enough to send the dog whining, but by then, Hagrid and four first years came into view. Draco watched in surprise, then slight fear. Hermione was trembling and Ron and Skylar were stunned for words.

"Ge' out of 'ere!" Hagrid shouted raising a flaming torch he had with him. Harry took a step back and Lutain hissed again, causing Hermione to whimper and clutch onto Hagrid.

"_Master, hiss in the noble tongue, for they will not know who you are still."_

_"Except Draco."_

_"Correct Master."_

Even as he said this, the four first years took a step back, Hagrid growled, waving the torch wildly.

Harry hissed again, not aware that his cloak was turning silver with unicorn blood, as was his hands. A loud thumping noise and Harry ducked over the large body of a centaur.

"_Centaur! The creatures of prophecy, hater of darkness!"_

_"Of my shadows Lutain?"_

_"Of you yourself, master!"_

Harry backed away, knowing it would now end badly; he lunged, allowing the shadows to swallow him whole.

_"This isn't good, they are growing suspicious. The abilities of unicorn blood are too close to the stone, we have to strike soon."_

_"We better, because the last days of this year are upon us."_

Sure for Lutain, the last few days of term were there, seven days at most, and today, it was bright and sunny.

Students were outside, laughing in the sun, playing in the lake. Draco was telling all that he saw while in the woods. Pansy was just sucking it up, hanging on every word. Daphne was frowning, Theo wasn't really listening. Crabbe and Goyle were nodding at the needed times. Lutain was coiled on a rock, basking in the bright sunlight just by Hagrid's cabin on the hill. Harry leaned against the rock himself.

"Oh? What's this? Harry Shadis not paying attention to his friends? Better be careful Shadis, or you won't have any soon."

Blaise noted, Millicent nodding behind him, Harry's eyes flashed open, not looking at them specifically, rather out over the six that feared, yet respected him.

"Ah, but why have friends when you have followers?" Harry countered coolly, causing Blaise to act surprised now.

"Oh? And who's to say you've got followers? What's in it for them?" He shot out, Millicent nodding quickly. Harry held back a smirk, how funny this was for him.

"Why do they follow me? Because they don't want to be in your position Blaise and Millicent. Look around, tell me what you see."

The two did, and froze.

This was the Slytherin side of the hill, and outdoor area. The seventh years were at the top, scaring away any of the other houses, since it was Slytherin area, conflicts were aloud.

Every student of the lower years was watching with wide eyes. It was known that Harry was to be feared, why? Now that was to be confused over. The students from older years that knew them looked on, eager for a fight, but Blaise saw his point. They were all on Harry's side, only Millicent on his.

"You notice? They all follow me, and since you want my respect, you must earn it. Blaise Zabini, I challenge you to a wizarding duel. Right here, right now. Millicent will be your second, Theodore Nott will be mine, draw your wands." Harry stated, getting to his feet.

Theo jumped up and a few students hurried over, getting into a large ring. The seventh years looked annoyed, but once they saw what it was, they got excited, ready for action.

"Well, since a duel is in order, I see nothing against it. I, Vaisey, will be the judge. Rules are simple; the wizard who is unavailable to duel is out, and so on. No lasting damage, and no dark curses."

Vaisey warned. Theo looked around, shocked at the crowd, Harry's face was cold, as he was used to stuff like this when with the Death Eaters.

"Ready?"

"Begin!"

Harry spotted Blaise's fault in a second.

He was hot headed, not analyzing the field before using his move. Charging right into battle before looking around, or where he was, was incredibly foolish.

Also the fact that Harry was above NEWT level in light magic, and better than almost all Death Eaters in dark would leave the boy at a disadvantage.

"Stupefy!" Blaise shouted his aim completely off course. A sixth year stopped it from hitting the crowd with a small shield charm.

"Fight back you coward!" Blaise shouted, sending out another two stunners, Harry side stepped and raised his wand, looking at Blaise in the eye.

"As you wish, Zabini."

"Stupify!"

"Finate Incantatum." The stunning spell fizzled out of existence quickly, causing Blaise's face to grow red. Then, Harry twitched his lips in a smile.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Ferula." Harry muttered, slashing a line over Blaise's chest, causing a thick white bandage to wrap around suddenly, this caused much confusion in the crowd.

"What are you playing at Sh-"

"Incendio."

The spell Incendio was made so it could not be casted on a person. Harry had found a way around that, but that was dark magic. The bandage would burn through his clothes and burn his chest, effective, and not that advanced.

Blaise screamed as his chest burst into bright orange flames, he dropped, screaming as the fire burned at his skin, eventually making him faint. The seventh year healer rushed forward, grabbing him and pulling his limp body aside, already working on healing him.

Harry looked at the trembling Millicent and she raised her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted, the light came at him, and easily, Harry side stepped.

"Stupify, Incendio, stupefy."

It was a tactic he had learned. The first spell they dodged, they were ignorant and stood in the incendio's way, knowing it couldn't hurt them, and then got hit with the stunner instead.

Always worked.

"Harry Shadis and Theodore Nott are the declared winners!" Vaisey shouted, getting a cheer as a response. Blaise was awake now and watching Harry as he walked over. Slowly, Blaise lowered his head.

"You were the declared winner; I shall bow to your respect."

He muttered, Millicent nodded as she was revived. Harry turned walking away, not even looking back.

x-(X)-x

The year was drawing to a close, and Harry was in a mildly happy mood, practically glowing with smug satisfaction.

The board inside the Slytherin dungeons, right next to the entrance wall, displayed the students with the highest marks for their year and in which subject. Harry had the honors to watch bratty know it all Sally Noriess burst into fat tears and run away, sickly caramel hair bobbing behind her in the disturbing cut it had.

Harry himself had walked over to see that he was first in every class, surprising even a few of the highest fifth years in their year.

The years were all messed up anyways. It wasn't a whole 'respect' thing, it was more of a policy inside the dorms.

The first years were the ones that needed to protect themselves the most, keep their secrets while watching their own backs. From there on, where they ranked was where they would stay.

The smartest had an instant gateway to the top, the popular also were at the top. The others were at the bottom, tending to stay at the bottom for as long as they hadn't done something extremely out of character

Good thing Harry had already made it to the top rank of first years, already gained their respect.

Too bad the older students refused to acknowledge the intelligence they had.

It was slightly frustrating for many of the younger students, but Harry paid it no heed, he had his eyes on the first years, then, he would slowly draw to the top…

But that was for his own self, while he was still working for his father, he was actually trapping an artifact that would cause some joy.

This second, that was when Harry was making his way to the forbidden corridor.

He had overheard the 'golden trio' as he was walking inside. It was more like the 'arrogant double and the scapegoat'.

They were talking about the stone, how they needed to get it tonight, because they knew 'something' was after it, and Dumbledore was gone. Just Harry's luck.

It was going after it before curfew, which should give him enough time to grab the stone, and make himself scarce.

"Allohamora." Harry muttered, grabbing the door as it swung open.

It stunk, brutally stunk with the horrible odder of rancid meat and dog breath.

The Cerberus stared, three seconds before it charged. Acting quickly, Harry transfigured one of the broken wood fragments from a large wooden chew toy, into a harp, bewitching it to play.

The dog stiffened, all eyes drooping until it collapsed, sound asleep. If Harry was lucky, the spell would wear off within minutes, that is, if the trio didn't come.

Opening the door, Harry lit his wand with a Lumos spell, jumping down with no fear. The plant instantly grabbed him and the trap door closed. His wand lit up the plant, but Lutain slipped right through, long, black, and thin. A Diamondcross once again.

"Incendio Pariotis." Harry growled, the fire spell rose, making a wall, in which Harry slid down, letting the plant regroup and tangle itself into a strong web.

"_Two down, a bunch more to go_." Harry muttered, letting Lutain guide the way.

Harry stood, watching hundreds of keys flutter around in a fast swirl. One word came to Harry's mind at that moment actually.

_"Dang it."_

Lutain laughed at his master as he tried countless summoning charms, none worked actually.

"_Master, the summoning charms will not work, why won't you go to the key, instead of the key going to you?"_

Harry stuck out his tongue and thought his best about freezing charms. Focusing on the the right key (it was large and old fashion) He casted the proper spell.

"Immobulus." The spell froze, not moving at all, Harry snatched it easily and opened the door, and the key then darted away, allowing Harry to pass.

A chessboard.

It had to be Professor McGonagall's test, a giant self playing Chessboard; there wasn't anything wrong with it. Lutain was a killer at chess. The only problem was that the pieces didn't know Parsletongue.

"_Oh forget it you overgrown pebble! Master! Let me teach these rocks a lesson_!"

Harry smirked and easily enlarged Lutain ten times his size, which made him seventy feet long, and very tall.

The white king and queen were wise to move and get out of the way. By the door, Lutain shrunk, feeling smug and satisfied with himself. Opening the door, Harry raised an eyebrow.

Three animals. That was professor Potter's test? A wolf, a huge black dog, and a stag. That was all that was blocking Harry.

"_I see why his spawn was a corn snake_."

Lutain commented dryly, the weaker the snake, the dimmer it is.

About twelve seconds later, Lutain had a nice taste of deer blood, and the two canines were whining as their hearts were trying to pump dry air, blood expelling was always painful.

_"Let us continue Master."_

"_Indeed, but we have already gone by many, now we need Dumbledore's and –"_

_"I smell potions, master_."

Harry sighed and opened the door, indeed Lutain was right, a table was set up with many different colored liquids, all in a different sized bottle.

"_Master, these two are poison, that one is the burning smelling liquid from the alley-"_

_"Alcohol?"_

_"- and this one…it smells of ice…"_

Harry nodded his thanks and lifted the bottle, sniffing the lid. He nodded slightly and drank half of the bottle, shivering at the ice in his body.

_"Lutain…I want you to go back."_

_"Wha? Master, No!"_

_"I mean it! Go back, and wait for me, I shall return, and you know that."_

_"…Save the scales on your back Master."_

Harry smiled and chuckled lightly, raising his hand to call the shadows and force Lutain away into his room, they retracted and Harry walked through the fire, into the room with a large mirror with a gold frame.

"What?" Harry whispered, pulling up his hood, to complete his outfit.

But his reflection didn't.

Instead, the torches in the background blurred, melting into a row of images.

His father, Lord Voldemort, was behind him. But he looked different, like how he did at the balls, dark black hair that was almost tilted blue, like Harry's own now. A thin nose and a tall body. He was smiling, not the smirks he normally had, no, a full blown smile on his face.

But strangely, off to the side, behind the two, Lily and James Potter stood, nodded and smiling slightly.

Both clad in completely black robes, with a silver snake on the shoulder.

Lutain peeped his head out from Harry in the picture's cloak, flicking his tongue in greeting.

Harry broke his eyes away from the picture, looking at the engraved words on the top, and recognizing them slightly.

"Mirror of the Erised…..Mirror of Desire." Harry whispered to himself, looking back at his greatest desire. A family where everyone accepted him for who he was, the Dark Shadow, Heir to Lord Voldemort.

"You!" A voice shouted, causing the image to melt away and show a real reflection of Skylar Potter standing on the steps, pointing dramatically. His face was covered in soot and dirt, his hands were…wet? No, there was no water here, his mind was playing tricks.

"Skylar Potter." Harry noted, turning around to face the boy, Skylar showed no fear.

"Yeah, and I'm going to beat you nightlight!" Skylar shouted, overconfident. It would be his downfall.

He reached into his pocket, clumsily drawing his wand while Harry did so, with much more grace.

"Stupify!"

"Protego." Harry lazily reflected, the surprised in Skylar's eyes quickly vanished.

"Stupify! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Skylar shouted, missing with each curse, Harry exhaled slightly, expecting more from him.

"Exerto!" The first curse Harry had to move to avoid, Skylar grinned, as if he achieved something great in his eyes.

"I've been training since I was nine by the Professors of Hogwarts! You can't win!" Skylar shouted, avoided a yellow curse. Harry stiffened for a second before bursting out laughing.

"You ignorant fool! I have trained in the darkest of magic since I was six; this is mere child's play!" Harry sent back, Skylar bit his lip and tried harder.

"Stupify!"

"Orjalta!" the charm hit the ground, causing it to turn to slippery mud, causing him to slip forward and drop his wand. Harry grabbed Skylar's skull, catching him before he fell, and forcing him to look into the mirror.

"Where is the stone?" Harry hissed, Skylar did nothing for a few seconds, and then began to whimper, Harry growled in anger at his lack of response.

"What do you see?" Harry demanded, holding Skylar's head harder, painfully hard.

"I-I-I'm-m on p-p-p-il-les of-f G-G-Galleons." He stuttered, Harry growled in anger, smashing Skylar's face into the mirror, feeling satisfied when it cracked into hundreds of fragments.

"You fool! Dare lie to me? You are weak, a mere tool of Dumbledore's needs." Harry hissed, looking down at the crawling Skylar, slowly getting to his feet.

"I-I-"

"Don't speak, for this chamber shall be your tomb." Harry growled, lunging forward. With a reflex, Skylar's hand flashed out, the glistening 'water' was still there, and it burned on contact. Skylar's hand pushed on Harry's wrist, looking up in shock as the flesh went up in acidic grey smoke, reeking of rot. Harry screamed, jumping away and clutching his wound.

"What? What magic is this?" Harry shrieked, looking up just as Skylar lunged himself, his left hand closing on Harry's shoulder, as the opposite landed directly on the left side of his face.

Albus Dumbledore was normally a very calm man, but once he met young Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger, he immediately took off after Skylar Potter. Lily and James Potter at his heels. After traveling through the Chess room, he knew the work was done by Ron Weasley, but looking at the three creatures James summoned (similar to his friend's animagi) he assumed the worst.

A dark wizard had passed by.

"Hurry Albus." Lily whispered, watching as he put down the fire spell, they tensed while hearing a blood curdling scream of pain come from the next door. James wasted no time running over and throwing that door open.

Skylar Potter was on his back on the floor, panting and looking up at Shadow with huge eyes. He was near the door, by his parent's feet.

But the three adults had their eyes mostly on Shadow.

His cloak was torn, two areas it was burned, showing melted flesh and bloody muscles moving as he tensed his arm. His hood was up still, but he was facing the floor, blood was continuously falling in fast drips from an unknown source.

"Sky!" Lily sobbed, grabbing her son and pulling him back to safety, two wands were pointed at Shadow, who still clutched his. As Skylar Potter was pulled back, a large ruby red stone tumbled out of his pocket, bouncing twice and coming to a standstill.

"James and Lily Potter." Harry growled his voice deep and raspy from the pain, he was Shadow, the Dark Shadow.

"Shadow." Dumbledore acknowledged, a growl was his response for a few seconds.

"Dumbledore, you are smart to cover the boy in poison." Shadow spat, getting rid of some blood that slipped into his mouth.

"How could you! He's just a kid!" James shouted, taking a step in front of his wife and kid, raising his wand in a defense stance.

"Well so am I!" Shadow hissed back, sending his bloodied hood back to his neck.

Skylar had been lucky with the last strike of his hand, the poison had rid half of Shadow's face of his skin and flesh, thick blood tried to clot, but the wound was too large, too gruesome to even look at for a long time. A few seconds were long enough to make Lily's voice become a cracked sob.

"Tell me this, Skylar Potter, what does this make you?" Shadow hissed, taking a shaky step forward, towards him and the stone, the wands did not lower. Skylar's face was pale, not knowing just how bad he had hurt Shadow, and now knowing…

"Oh Merlin." He whispered, now trembling, but the killing green eyes wouldn't leave him.

"A killer, or soon to be. Do you know that, little Potter? How does it feel to have blood stain your hands?" Shadow growled, blinking to try and get some blood out of his eye, stop it from turning Crimson. Dumbledore was trying to find a way to stop this, but it was mental, not many spells helped mentally.

"The light will win." Skylar defended, trying to hold a glare, but it was useless.

"But as long as there is light, there will always be a shadow." Shadow whispered, backing away, as he couldn't see properly, blood loss was affecting him.

"Avascanear!" Dumbledore shouted, a second to late, as the bright light rid the chamber of shadows, just as one swallowed him up.

Harry gulped air, collapsing on the ground in twitching pain.

"Shadow!"

"Father," Harry choked out, eyes already closing.

"_Please..."_

* * *

><p><strong>YAY!<strong>

**Only 1 more chapter and thats the Epolouge of the first book, now, i need to finish the second...so far, i'm working with the Basilisk fight. Amazing really, how far and fast my work has come.**

**Well, i'll update after my trip.**

**Love you all, ~Oceanbreeze7**


	17. The End of Hogwarts

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong><em>You little buggers! What's this? Too many 'complaints' about my ending huh? (wiggles finger) I should just leave you here for my break, but how would you like me then?<em>**

**_Well, i applaud you all, with your reviews that filled up my Email, thanks really, reviews are welcomes, and quiet a few of them made me fall off the chair laughing._**

* * *

><p>Harry blinked, his eyes slowly sliding open. It was a dull light, different then the Hogwarts hospital wing, he wasn't there.<p>

Harry raised his right arm, looking at the replaced silver flesh over his wound.

"Shadow." Harry looked to his left, his father was there, and he looked relieved.

"I was so close." Harry whispered his throat raw and burning with every word, gently, his father put a finger over his mouth.

"Don't speak just yet." His father noted, reaching behind for a specific potion out of the twenty in little pedestals there.

"Your wounds were gruesome, nearly gave me a heart attack when you appeared like that with my meeting with Bellatrix. She got Narcissi Malfoy, one of the best healers, but even then we couldn't fix it all the way." His father finally found what potion he wanted, and gave it to Harry, who gulped it quickly, loving how it cooled his throat.

"It was the bird." Harry coughed out, freeing his lungs of the pressing weight they had before.

"That Phoenix of Dumbledore. It shed tears on Skylar, and when I came into contact-"

"Your flesh burned." Voldemort finished, sighing almost as he looked at the silver flesh on Harry's wrist.

"I was blessed in night, took blood oaths to the night, and runes of the shadows. A Phoenix is something pure and clean, it tried to fix me, didn't it?"

His father sighed, not wanting to look at him in the eyes or anywhere near.

"Yes, its tears supposedly heals everything, it kills a vampire because the vampire should have been dead to begin with. Your blood was filled with night and your skin practically a vampires in all ways."

Harry sighed and slowly lifted himself up off the bed and onto the floor, noting how he was bare chest. The flesh on his shoulder was also silver and smooth, not showing a single flaw in its surface; Harry feared the worst for his face.

"I'm going to be stuck like this forever, aren't I?" Harry spat bitterly, feeling the same type of skin as he traced the left side of his face.

"Shadow, do you know why I took you in as my heir?" Voldemort suddenly asked, looking at Harry with a waiting expression.

"Because I hated the light?" A small chuckle was his responce, and Harry himself couldn't hold back a slight smile, even if it was bitter.

"No Shadow, if I liked you for your hatred, you would be a simple Death Eater, but instead, you have this." Voldemort nodded towards Harry's special very own mark.

It was Nagini and Lutain, coiled loosely and intertwining, splitting apart to allow a skull between their two tails.

It was the mark of Shadow.

"I took you in, because you reminded me, of myself. And one thing I know Shadow, is that if anyone can figure out how to fix this, it will be you."

Harry's lips curved upwards in a smile, and he looked away, towards the door.

"Your old cloak didn't survive, the shadows fled too soon for it to be of use." Harry spared a look, cringing at the cloak with the brutal burns and melted seams.

"...I must return to Hogwarts, Lutain is waiting, and Dumbledore will grow suspicious if even one student is up past."

"Oh? Why is that?" Voldemort asked, not ever actually hearing why Harry was so injured.

"Because the Sorcerer's Stone was nearly stolen right from under his nose…I must go, father."

"Be fast Shadow."

"Always will."

The shadows swallowed him up, allowing them to drop him on his bed, thankfully, the doors were closed. And another good thing about Slytherin dungeons. You could keep your room and put anything in it.

_"Master! I smelt the boy as the shadows took me! I should have warned you! It is my entire fault!" _Lutain cried out, lunging at him in Gaboon Viper mode. Harry yelped and slammed into the bed, trying to comfort the distressed snake.

_"Hush Lutain, I may not have won, but I have come to the full information of Skylar Potter's offensive skills."_

_"And the world thinks that you are dead, Master."_

_"What!"_

_"Yes….It will be a boring summer at the manor."_

_"Indeed it will. Tell me, what time is it?"_

_"Just, before dawn, sleep master, for you still have hours until packing, then the last feast."_

Harry nodded, closing his eyes and allowing himself to sleep.

x-(X)-x

"Shadis! Wake up!" Theo banged against the door, Harry growled in response, but blinked awake anyways. Noting his appearance in the mirror, he saw that his father had spelled his face so the scar wouldn't show, same as the one of his wrist now. The shoulder could still be seen, but a robe would cover that.

"_Oh yes, that boy keeps wanting you, master_." Lutain noted from his rock, Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed a shirt, then a robe, opening the door with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Noon on the last day, all the first years need to play truth or dare, and apparently it's a tradition in Slytherin." Theo shrugged, stepping back and allowing Harry to walk out with Lutain, of course looking like Morsus.

The main area just in front of the fireplace was filled with First years; older years looked down at them with mischievous smiles, strange glints to their eyes.

"What is the point of doing such a task?" Harry asked Theo who shrugged with a slight grin.

"I know they hold it at the end of the year, so if something bad gets released, you can't get in trouble." Harry sighed, taking seat in an armchair that two girls quickly scurried out of at his approach .

"Okay, listen up first years!" A fifth year shouted, the Seventh years weren't here, out having a party in Hogsmede as they were allowed, the Prefects were off doing duty. A few sixth years were here, but they had gotten board of this every year, so the fifth years held it.

"The rules are simple, Truth, or Dare. If you chose Dare, you have to do it. Keep the dares inside the Slytherin dorms, for if you get in trouble, we _all_ get in trouble." He noted, staring mostly at Draco, who deflated immediately.

"For Truth, we have a small Truth potion here, good for only one truth per sip, it will ware off right after your done speaking. All right, let's play!" The fifth year leader shouted, randomly pointing to a girl who squeaked in surprise.

"Okay, you there, you'll start." He nodded, sitting back with the other students who chuckled at her surprised look.

"Pansy? Truth or Dare?" The girl mumbled out, Pansy shrugged and snorted noisily.

"Truth!" She declared, chugging down the tiny little shot glass. The other girl bit her lip, thinking

"Urm, what are you afraid of?" she asked, Pansy tilted her head thinking, the truth potion instantly activated.

"I can't stand spiders of any type." Pansy than blinked and looked at the potion in awe.

"Er…Sephiri! Truth or Dare!" Pansy shrieked, a grey eyed board looking girl shrugged, sighing.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…Pet Shadis' snake!" She cackled, the board girl instantly stiffened, looking at Lutain fearfully.

_"How I was brought into this I shall never know, master."_

The girl very slowly reached out and pet Lutain quickly, she shivered once and sat down.

Harry eventually leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes and resting, Lutain watched in slight interest, humans doing strange things always interested him.

"Shadis! Truth or Dare!"

Harry opened his eyes, looking down at who challenged him.

Blaise Zabini, he never did really give up after the whole rivalry. And now, Harry assumed that he would try and cause his respect level to go down.

_'Ah, but what to choose. Dare would kill my dignity as it would be something brutal. But Truth is risky if he asks the right question…'_ Harry mused, finally deciding to go with Truth.

"I chose Truth Zabini." Harry easily said, looking at the boy with an unspoken challenge in his eye. Zabini growled and scanned his mind for any question that would kill him. The room was silent, Theo and Draco watched, waiting to see if something about him slipped past.

_"Master…be careful, I wish for us not to go into hiding."_ Lutain hissed, being silenced with a few comforting scratches.

Finally, Blaise smirked, having come up with a question, and Harry did not like the smirk he had. Hesitantly, he drank some of the potion and much to his relief, he felt it, but it wasn't nearly as prying as the main truth serum, Veritaserum

"Here's your question Shadis, what is it that you keep from all of us?" He smirked, leaning back and grinning.

Harry stiffened, he stopped stroking Lutain and thought. The Truth serum was confused, there was too much he was keeping from everyone for it to target one idea.

_"Master? I know that the serum will be jumbled, I suggest prying further into the topic_."

Harry blinked slowly at the smirking Blaise and yawned.

"The serum is confused Zabini, narrow your question." He ordered, Blaise blinked surprised and a few older students started to mumble to each other.

"What is your secret?" He demanded, but Harry was ready for this.

"Narrow your subject Zabini."

"What is a secret?"

"That's not a question, but if you want a definition I shall gladly give it to you."

By this time he was red in the face and shaking with anger, Harry was still cool and collected. Daphne slowly raised her hand and drew the fifth year's attention.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask Harry a question instead?" Harry blinked surprised at Daphne, but the fifth year nodded as Blaise obviously wasn't going to ask one. Daphne bit her lip, trying to find the best way to phrase her question.

"As a child, what was your specialty in Magic Manipulation also known as Accidental Magic?" Daphne finally asked, getting shocked looks from Theo and Draco. The others looked on in interest; a few older students had actually wondered this themselves.

_"…I don't see how this could backfire in your face master_."

Harry thought, but the answer was loud and clear in his mind, the simple thing that he had worked on as a child to get them to respect and fear him, to leave him alone.

"My specialty as a child was inflicting pain or harm." Harry blinked as the drug vanished, and the room was silent, then it started once again. Draco had admitted to Harry that he once tried to break into his room, but then the questions were passed around. Harry closed his eyes, relaxing until-

"Shadis, Truth or Dare?" Millicent asked, Harry looked up, green eyes showing his annoyance as he stated his choice.

"Truth." Once again, dare was way too risky.

"Name the top three worst things you've ever done with accidental magic." She declared, Harry stilled.

"_I…I don't see a loophole, Master….Just go with it, if it was accidental, it couldn't be two bad."_

Harry exhaled and lifted his eyes. Millicent twitched as she spotted the haunting look, then the slight twitch of his jaw gave way to the beginning of a smirk.

"When I was 5, I caused a rabbit to convulse and burst into fire, dying quickly." Harry stated, the group twitched slightly, a few girls whimpered.

The children though that this was his very worst, no, this was his third worst, and it only got better.

"When I was four, I caused a boy to jump out a window, breaking his spine and his right arm."

By now, some people looked sick, but Harry couldn't stop. Millicent rose her arm, causing Harry to stop.

"But that's worse than the rabbit!" She shrieked, Harry looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm saving the best for last."

By now, a little girl ran away, the sound of gagging was heard, a fifth year jumped away, cleaning it up with a nifty little charm.

"W-What-ts the w-worst?" Daphne stuttered, of course, Lutain knew the story. Harry had told him about it long ago.

"_It is the hatchling, isn't it? This, 'Michel' from long ago_?"

"When I was seven-"

"What did he do? Make them ill?" A girl whispered to her friend, if only. Harry gave a cold smile to her and she instantly stiffened eyes huge and frightened.

"-A boy named Michel killed a snake I had found-"

"Oh Merlin." Theo whispered, everybody knew how close he was to Lutain, now if Lutain died…

"What did you do? Choke him?" A third year called out, slightly amused, yet disturbed by his control.

"-In return, Michel died the next day."

The room was dead silent. Four seconds and three girls ran away, screaming for a bucket. Theo's face was impassive as he stood, looking at a clock and blinking slowly.

"Well, I think it's time we make towards the feast." He spun and walked out, imitating Malfoy in such way. Harry's killing green eyes watched in interest as he followed quickly, leaving behind the common room. They didn't need to ogle at him, no, just hide their fear for a few more hours, and then wait for him next year.

x-(X)-x

The dining hall was covered in large green and silver Slytherin banners, large venomous vipers looked down at the hall, glaring at the students as they silently coiled inside the pictures.

"I wonder what charms they used." Daphne whispered to Draco who shrugged, Harry didn't reply, knowing what spells it was exactly.

Students sat down, Harry did also, wincing slightly as the movement caused the flesh on his shoulder to twist, it still hadn't set in properly yet.

The hall grew silent, and looked up at the teacher's table, awaiting the speech at the end of the year.

"Well, another wonderful year of Hogwarts has come and gone." Dumbledore started, smiling merely and eyes twinkling. Lutain hissed threats and anger under his breath.

"Now, Ravenclaw has won the Quiditch-cup-" Here he awaited, allowing the Ravenclaw table to burst into cries of victory while Gryffindor scowled, mad that the only reason they lost was because of their seeker, which of course denied everything.

"Now, the House-cup, has been won by Slytherin-"

Winning the House or Quiditch cup was a good excuse to _finally_ show some emotion in the Slytherin house. Harry himself remained sitting, quietly clapping while the others were brought to their feet and let off whistles.

_"I thought that this was the calm house?"_

_"At times, Lutain, they grow as wild as a normal human."_ Harry hissed back, the clapping masked his quiet hisses.

"Yes yes, however, there are a few last minute points to be awarded." Dumbledore put in, at once, Harry hissed quietly, pressing his fingers to him temple, trying to block out the onslaught of mad hisses and voices. The other Slytherin's hissed and snarled in anger, so Harry wasn't out of character too bad, the only tightly closed eyes and pressed fingers. Theo looked over curiously, tilting his head slightly.

If Theo had the mind and trait of Harry at that moment, he too would have a headache.

_"How dare he!" "Our house is much better!" "The Favorite fool!" "It is against the founders wish to show favorites Albus!"_

The snakes on the banners hissed in anger, knowing that Slytherin wouldn't win for the cup.

"Fifty points to Hermione Granger, for excellent logic skills." Dumbledore added, smiling at her shocked face.

_"Master, he shall award points to all who helped retrieve the stone."_

Harry slid his hand down his familiar's neck, calming his angry hisses.

"Fifty points, to Ron Weasley, for one of the best Chess games Hogwarts has ever seen."

_"I could have beaten that fool in his sleep!"_ Lutain shrieked, this time Harry chuckled lowly, only because it was true.

"Sixty points to Skylar Potter, for helping serve our school." Dumbledore nodded and by this time, the entire school was talking, whispering over the small fact Harry had recognized at once.

"We're tied with Gryffindor." Draco mumbled to Theo who gasped, looking at Harry, whose narrowed eyes showed that he too had heard.

"And finally, ten points to Neville Longbottom, for standing up for a friend."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Draco deadpanned, as all of the other Slytherins were doing, Harry's lip curled slightly, showing his hatred for the particular situation.

The Gryffindor house erupted in cheers as they beat the Slytherins, the green and silver banners were changed to scarlet and gold lions proudly trotting around the banners. Harry narrowed his eyes at the head table, most of the students looked at him, assessing his reaction to the change.

"It seems-"Harry stated, turning away to look at his fellow Slytherins, mostly first years.

"-That Dumbledore is holding favorites. Doesn't he know that Slytherins _never_ let things go?"

A few shared smirks looking at Gryffindor with dark smirks, definitely plotting pranks for next year. Even Draco had his fair share of dark muttering.

Students left, getting to their feet and hurrying towards the train. The other houses ran to each other, trying to find friends to sit with on the way back.

Harry and the others walked with a dignified look, neatly sliding into the train and receiving their luggage from awaiting house elves. Harry led to a compartment, almost to the very back.

The doors opened and Theo walked in, taking a seat just across of Harry, Daphne darted in also, petting some random grey and white cat.

The train started to move, and Harry picked up Lutain, gently stroking his fine scales. Harry obviously imagined Draco off with Crabbe and Goyle, his two roommates, while Theo shared his room with a boy named Fredrik, just next door.

"Where are you going?" Daphne asked, trying to sound the slightest bit interested, although not to prying. Harry had to give her credit, he wasn't very well skilled in that tactic, while he himself preferred the fear tactic.

"Romania, my parents await for me there." Harry muttered, not sounding at all happy about it. Theo bit his lip and looked away, Harry knew that none would invite him over, and that was exactly what he was going for as he worked as 'Shadis'.

"Oh, aren't there Dragon reserves there?" Daphne asked, trying to make conversation, Harry's lip curved upwards, amused by her sad attempt.

"Aye, The southern part has Dragon reserves, I live in the NorthWest, but I have seen a few dragons." Harry nodded, looking out the window and declaring the conversation open.

_"Master, Skylar Potter and Red Haired prey approach."_ Lutain hissed suddenly, causing Daphne to jump and Theo to shiver, not a few seconds later, the door opened, and Harry didn't bother to look up from the window.

"Greetings Potter, Weasley."

"How did you know it was us, Shadis?" Ron spat, crossing his arms in an arrogant look, Theo sent him a disguised, yet impressed look.

"You aren't particularity light on your feet." Harry noted, finally looking over, eyes assessing and lethal.

Ron's face turned bright red in embarrassment at the slight insult, but only if you took it that way.

"What do you want Potter." Daphne asked coldly, tossing her blonde hair smugly, acting out of character and way too smugly and arrogant.

"Shut it Greengrass, what I _want_, is to finally get respect from this coward." Skylar sneered at Harry, who leaned back in his seat, the corners of his mouth curving down in a frown.

"_Respect."_ Harry repeated, waiting for Skylar's smug nod. Lutain looked at the two boys before falling limp, large shakes took his form as a strange hissing came from him.

"Is he okay?" Daphne asked carefully, looking at Lutain, Harry spared a single glance before looking away.

"He's laughing. He finds amusement in this demand as do I." Now Skylar blushed red, being embarrassed by a snake.

"I give respect, to those who earn it in my eyes. Surprise me, Skylar Potter, and impress me, then _maybe_ I shall show you respect."

Skylar couldn't complain again, before the compartment slid close practically on his nose, causing him to jump back yelping.

Theo looked at the door in amusement, Daphne jumped at the sudden loud _'bang!'_ Of the door locking.

Harry gently picked up a book, and started reading, not paying attention to anybody, except the recovering Lutain on the seat next to him.

The train slowed, falling into line at the muggle station of Kings Cross Station. Kids started to laugh and say goodbye, exchanging large hugs and invitations for the summer. The baggage was quickly claimed and kids ran off to get to their awaiting parents.

"So this is goodbye…" Theo stated, Daphne nodded, biting her lip. Harry blinked giving a curt nod.

"As it is, farewell, as we shall meet again for next year." Theo smirked slightly, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"I don't know how you do it, Shadis, but everything you say is more formal that Draco could ever _hope_ to be."

With that, Harry shook his hand, lifting Daphne's and kissing the back in a formal goodbye.

She blushed quickly, and looked up shyly, but by then, Harry was moving, already parting through the crowd.

Lutain coiled around his arm, hissing at a few magical families that wouldn't move out of the way. Some families frowned at him and moved away quickly, others paled when looking at Lutain.

_"Master, how much longer must I have until I shed this skin?"_

_"A little bit Lutain, just a little more."_

Harry muttered back, working his way to the Floo station. Quickly dropping in a few Sickles, he stepped into the green fire, and vanished, the world swirling around, and a loud buzzing as the wards allowed him in.

Harry jumped out easily, allowing the fireplace to calm down to the tiny red flames that always flickered around at the base.

It was his room, and how he missed it. Lutain sprang out, relishing the feel of his body, the slim and swift black body.

_"Oh how I missed my true form!"_

_"Indeed Lutain, your true skin is always my favorite."_

Harry chuckled slightly and allowed the many house elves to dart around, unpacking as fast as possible. A slight tug on Harry's leg and he looked down, a tear eyed elf was sniffing and holding a carefully folded black cloak with grey trimming, Harry recognized it at once.

"T-Tizzy tried to fix its, b-but it wouldn't be fix-xed! It-t kept-t hiss-ssing and b-burning." It sobbed, fat tears fell from its cheeks as it held up Shadow's cloak, the phoenix tears had sunk into the fabric, causing it to be impossible to fix with dark magic and materials.

"Leave us." Harry commanded, taking the robe quickly, he would need someone in Knockturn to fix it.

The elves quickly vanished, squeaking and hurrying to leave, in seconds and loud snaps and pops, it was silent, except for the slight hissing of Lutain, enjoying his rock by the fireplace.

_"Master, the cloak?"_

_"Irreparable by my work, a tailor in Knockturn will have to fix it…go on."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Go on Lutain, I know you wish to visit Nagini."_

Lutain looked down, almost blushing before sliding away, slithering quickly. After all, Nagini would be impressed, he had grown an extra foot in length and half an inch thick. He had turned into a handsome snake with his crimson eyes and pearly white fangs, the midnight black scales only added to heighten the color of his fangs and gums.

Once Harry saw the tip of Lutain's tail vanish, then only did he turn to his room, swiftly climbing the stairs and moving towards a mirror there.

His skin was the same, but he could only watch it for a second, before his eyes, the flesh seemed to melt off, showing the silver skin underneath, masking his real face and causing it to become unrecognizable.

Slowly, Harry ran his fingers over the skin, sighing as he felt the almost soft feel to it, the feel of silk almost, many would kill for skin such as this, not Harry.

The killing green eyes flickered shut as he sighed, saddened over what had become of him.

_'All because of Skylar. All because of him, it's his fault for everything, my abandonment, my magic, everything is the cause of him. Watch out Skylar, because one day, you will fall.'_

* * *

><p><strong>YAY!<strong>

**ITS DONE! ITS DONE! PRAISE MY WORK AND PRAISE MY LIFE ITS DONE! HUZAHH!.**

**Second year will start soon, just warning you, it's not as long as the first. **

**So, with those parting words, i say goodbye (bows) As I, need to go on a fancy trip.**

**(waves Taxi over and jumps in, speeding away screaming Huzah at the top of my lungs)**

**Love you all, ~Oceanbreeze7**


	18. Spying Skylar

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Spin around in the big fancy chair, stroking a persian cat slowly)<em>**

**Well well, you know what happens with me? I go on vacation, 8 days without fanfiction, and email. And i come back, to _what?_ well over 200 emails revolving around this story. You guys are unbeleivable.**

**A few reviews stood out on my plane trip back, mostly these two, not to get the others wrong, i love you all the same.**

_**lolol:**_** How i never noticed, i will never know. Fawks? Yes, he's a bloody chicken, how can he be so powerful in the books/movies? It's insane right? Lutain, his name is Lutian, and i feel honored that you like him that much. _(smirk)_**

**_Ginhalle: _****You are incredible. You know that? Awesome reviews, really they are awesome :D**

**As for the pronounciation of Lutain, i'll help you with that a little further down as well as a little note that you brought to my attention. Thanks for the reviews, it made my boring flight home entertaining :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THIS GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!<strong>_

**How to pronounce Lutain, it's really easy actually.**

**(Lew-Tay-n.) The ending part rymes with Train if it helps you in any way.**

**The matter of killing,**** Listen to me people, i'm going _by the books._ Thats right, it means you have to wait a while until the last one (sad face) but, i will change a few things around, add a few deaths here and there (_wink wink)_**

**OC's, When are they? ****OC's will be added in the second year brefly, more so later on as i write this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go, SECOND YEAR!<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry stood on his balcony, watching from the shadows as his father shouted out commands to Death Eaters. While they vanished with loud pops, having Apperated to the raid sight, Harry moved forward, walking into the light. His father looked up and nodded slightly, allowing Harry to use the shadows to come down.<p>

"Father." Harry greeted curtly, his father did the same, looking back with absolutely no emotion. Harry ruined it when he snorted, cracking a smile after not being able to keep a straight face. His father chuckled slightly, summoning a chair next to him.

"Take a seat, I have a feeling you'll be bored lately." He started off, much to Harry's confusion.

"Pardon?"

But instead of answering, his father grabbed a newspaper from beside him, showing him the title much to Harry's shock and surprise.

_Death of the Dark Lord's Son?_

Harry blinked, snatching the paper quickly and looking at the picture of a confident Skylar and Albus Dumbledore, being flanked by Lily and James Potter.

"Lutain had said something about me being dead, but I didn't know it came in a _newspaper."_ Harry chocked out, looking at the title once more before daring to actually read the article.

_Last night, The Dark Shadow, also known as the He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named's dark son, attempted to steal an ancient artifact from the dungeons of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_ The artifact was hidden behind many tasks, made specialty by the professors of Hogwarts. 'The Dark Shadow was able to overcome lethal vegetation, Dark Creatures, Poisons, and mind magic, yet every task was defeated without hitch!' Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts exclaimed. Amazingly, at the exact same time, Skylar Potter had a strange feeling that something sinister was attacking the school. He quickly made his way down the destroyed path Shadow had taken, and made his way after the artifact himself!_

_ Muggleborn witch Hermione Granger and Pureblood Ronald Weasley accompanied Skylar as they made their way to stop the dark. 'It was brilliant! So many chambers!' Ron Weasley exclaimed, having received a minor concussion in one of the tasks set up by Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor. 'It was very challenging, many of the rooms held tasks that needed experience more so than knowledge.' Hermione Granger declared, having solved a riddle between drinking a poison or wine._

_ Albus Dumbledore quickly followed after the trio, having sent Ronald and Hermione away, he entered the last chamber to see our very own Skylar Potter battling off with the Dark Shadow! For unknown reasons, Shadow's arms and face were savagely burned, so bad that you could see the muscles moving through the peeled off flesh._

_ 'I'm not sure what I did, but the next thing I know, he's screaming and bleeding.' Skylar added, shivering quickly as he recalled the event. Before Albus Dumbledore, James, Or Lily Potter could fire a single spell, Shadow quickly used a form of dark Apparation, causing him to vanish. Depending on the amount of power needed and the amount of blood lost from Shadow, he would have fainted where he appeared. As he was unconscious, he would have quickly bled to death. Is it true? Is the Dark Shadow truly g-_

"Rite Skeeter, ironic isn't it?" Voldemort mused, looking at his son's masked face, but the crunched up newspaper did show he was a _little_ angry.

"I won't be able to go on raids."

"Not until we are ready to say that you are alive."

Harry curled his fist, sighing and looking down. He felt so noticeable without his cloak, so open and easy to attack.

"So I'm trapped here in the manor?"

Harry spat, looking angered by this discovery, his father sighed, and looking down over the throne room, long fingers drumming against the arm rests.

"You, Shadow, are trapped inside the manor, but who said anything about Harry Shadis?"

Ten minutes later, Harry was walking around the alley of Diagon, having walked through the Leaky Cauldron to get there. The alley wasn't as full as it was before school started, but it was decently packed, moving around for preparations of summer vacation.

Harry moved quickly, looking with slight interest into the pet shop, wondering how Lutain would react if a little cobra woke up next to him.

No, Lutain would kill him.

Harry moved, walking slowly towards the book shop, unaware of the two brown and blue eyes following his every move…

Skylar Potter sat back inside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, laughing and smirking with Ron Weasley. The other Weasley's were there, having celebrated 'succeeding' through the first year of magical school. Fred and George smirked, apparently having conned a few shoppers with small pranks. Percy Weasley frowned upon this and looked away, Ginny didn't come, and she preferred staying back with her mother, as Lily and James were taking care of the boys**.**

**"**Blimey Sky, that's incredible!" Ron exclaimed, eyes wide as Skylar told him about his encounter with the seeker at a HollyHead Harpy's Quiditch game.

"Hey, isn't that-"

"-The Slytherin First Year-"

"-Who should really-"

"-Be in seventh?" Fred and George finished as one, looking at Harry Shadis as he smirked at some hidden thought while looking at the pet store named Magical Menagerie.

"Yeah, now what is that slimy snake up to…" Ron mused watching as he spun quickly, walking towards the book store.

Fred and George waisted no moment before growing a sly smile and turning to Lily Potter.

"Mrs. Potter-"

"-Hope you don't mind-"

"But we were wondering if we-"

"Could show Skylar-"

"And Ickle-Ronnykins-"

"Some perks of the alley." Fred finished eyes wide and innocent. James sent a grin, having seen the mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

"Sure kids, be back by two." He called, allowing the four to race off, ducking out of view and into the book store.

"You know, I've always wondered what a Slimy Snake does out of school." Ron mused, looking at Skylar who had a scowl on his face.

"Probably eats little kittens with all the vampires."

The four silently slid into the store, following Shadis as he moved towards the very back of the store, looking at very thick tomes and volumes of special books.

"Who on earth could read such books?" Fred muttered to George who shrugged, peeking out from around a shelf.

Harry gently trailed his finger down the spines of a few books, finally pulling out a black bound book with bright red font, having faded over the years. Ron frowned at the title, trying to understand what the words spelled.

"Runes of the Anceint? What type of book is that?" Ron asked Skylar who shrugged. Harry Shadis quickly made his way to the front, buying the book much to the surprise of the shop keeper. Yet as Harry made his way out to the crowd, the four boys did not lose sight.

"Wait, he's moving towards Knockturn!" Ron hissed to Skylar in fear, eyes huge and arms trembling. The twins grinned, grabbing Ron's arms and skipping off to the alley, much to Skylar's amusement.

Harry slid down the main path, getting only a few looks as a few shop keepers had the unlucky experience to be confronted by him.

Harry pulled the top of his hood up, aware that somebody was following him, he was not aware of who his followers were. Skylar Potter slipped out his invisibility cloak, following after the three Weasley's with their own hoods pulled up.

Harry took a left, sliding into a dark tavern, one reeking of dirty fumes. Skylar gagged slightly but Harry merley wrinkled his nose, moving on quickly.

"Ah, little boy, why are you in Knockturn?" The old wheezing shop keeper asked from behind the counter, orange cat eyes glittered as he looking at Shadis, who betrayed no emotions.

"I'm sure you meet many children younger than me, old man." Harry responded calmly, getting an airy chuckle in response.

"Aye that is, child. But many are not human." He grinned; Harry's eyes flickered up as he examined a jar filled with crushed moon stone.

"Demons, Goblins, Vampires, Nymphs and Merfolk, am I right? Many come to supply for potions, which is why I am here. I know you have what I need, don't send me away because of my age, old man." Harry stated without hesitation, causing all Weasley's to look surprised, as Skylar, under the cloak only narrowed his eyes.

"Smart child you are, what do you need?" The man asked, chuckling slightly and moving among the shelves.

"Three Bicorn Horns and a pint of Sweedish Short Snout dragon blood." Harry calmly stated, flicking away a small beetle that tried to scuttle up his arm. The man looked surprised, but sighed, opening a glass jar and removing a short stubby copper horn with long metal tweezers.

Ron looked confused, but the twin's eyes were wide with awe. They had been looking for a Bicorn horn for years! And now, this man had the mother lode for all pranking dreams!

"Is that all?" The man asked, blinking in surprise as he caught the twenty Galleons, the exact amount needed. Harry was already moving out the door, the four boys following after.

"I don't get why we're following Sky, this guy's just running errands for his parents." Ron argued, watching as Harry looked down at two hissing Goblins, they quickly grew silent.

"He's got to do something dark! He just w-"

"He's turning!" Fred mumbled to Skylar, grabbing his twins arm and slipping inside the store Harry had. Ron and Skylar waited no time following.

"What the Merlin is this place?" Ron exclaimed in a hushed whisper, Fred and George shrugged at once, looking around the strange skins hung from racks and the walls.

Harry turned, trailing his fingers down a thick midnight black fur, it was to thick, too hot to wear here, it was probably a species used to the arctic.

"Excellent eye you have." The shop keeper purred, the 'X' was over pronounced, giving the illusion of a flicking tongue. Harry smiled slightly, turning away and looking at the seemingly young man.

"Morning Kacel, wonderful afternoon we're having." Harry noted, sending back a smirk in response.

"How is that possible?" George muttered to Fred who shrugged, trying to figure out just _what_ Harry meant in that last sentence.

"Ah, you have heard of me then?"

"Who hasn't? The great hunter of Knockturn Alley, able to find any beast." Harry drawled, turning around and breaking contact slightly.

"You are also a tailor, able to fix magical pelts and clothing." Harry stated, getting a smirk in exchange. Hesitantly, he reached into the silky smooth black bag and retrieved something a shade darker. The tailor frowned, gently taking it and stroking his fingers over the cloth.

"Acromantula silk." He murmered, gently setting down the fabric on the counter.

"It is a cloak actually, I have large holes on the sleeves and the trimming needs to be redone. You should be able to get all needed materials with ease. Owl me if any problems occur." Harry stated calmly, the man nodded, looking at him once up and down.

"Ah, no offense, child. But owls are not keen to help my kind." He mumbled back, slightly embarrassed.

This only made Harry smirk.

"There is a woman in this alley that goes by the name of Carpatha. She will be able to assist you. Tell her I sent you for her, my name is Shadis, Harry Shadis." He replied, raising the hood of the black cloak and slipping out of the door, as soon as Harry stepped outside, he spun, wand raised as he looked at the stilled Weasley's, hiding behind a few clothing racks. Even Skylar had stilled, not daring to breath as Harry seemed to look right at him.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Shadis?" Kacel asked, flawless skin watching silently, his nostrils flared and Harry shook his head. Kacel smirked once more, this time showing long canine teeth, fangs.

Luckily Skylar was smart enough not to gasp.

"Not at all, Kacel. Farewell." Harry nodded, moving out onto the street, immediately taking a left down an alley. This time, the boy's didn't even try to follow.

"Merlin! I thought he saw you Sky!" Ron gulped eyes big as he scanned his friend. Fred and George were looking around with interest, getting a few hisses from passing woman and glares from men.

"Looks like we aren't welcome here Ronnikins, best be on our way Sky."

The four boys practically dashed towards Diagon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked Harry's shopping trip!<strong>

**Love you all, ~Oceanbreeze7**


	19. Hogwarts Express

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><em><strong>THIS GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!<strong>_

**How to pronounce Lutain, it's really easy actually.**

**(Lew-Tay-n.) The ending part rymes with Train if it helps you in any way.**

**The matter of killing,**** Listen to me people, i'm going _by the books._ Thats right, it means you have to wait a while until the last one (sad face) but, i will change a few things around, add a few deaths here and there (_wink wink)_**

**OC's, When are they? ****OC's will be added in the second year brefly, more so later on as i write this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go, SECOND YEAR!<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry spun, twirling his wand and destroying a nearby rock golem that attempted to approach.<p>

He was angry, annoyed even. Why? He had gone to Diagon to get the needed things for the rapidly approaching summer, only to read what? That their new Defense teacher was an idiot. It was easily to be seen inside his books, for most of the spells Harry himself would have trouble with!

"Idiot!"

Harry snarled, blasting the torso away from the moving legs and arms.

The golems were destroyed, and very slowly, the rock eroded, turning into fine white sand. The sand spun, turning darker as It turned wet, and built itself into lopsided monsters, limping as one leg was longer than the other. A disfigured hand reached out and a half caving face looked up in a silent scream.

Harry smirked slightly, allowing his mind to carefully sift through common spells, looking for ones that could be used for killing the lacerated beings.

"Deffindo." The closest monster's head twisted to the side, almost questioningly as it's crusty wet sand skin was peeled back, allowing thin dry sand to flow away, showing wet sand molded into organs such as hearts and lungs.

Now it was getting interesting.

"Orchideus." Large flowers sprouted from another's body, quickly, it clawed at it's skin as the plants sucked the needed water out of it, allowing it to collapse onto the ground, a pile of tiny pebbles.

The four others looked, blinking and charging suddenly.

"Scindo." Harry laughed, causing the outer layer of sand to be skinned, peeling off and dropping uselessly, letting the dry sand and organs fall in a pile. The three others looked on, slightly wary now.

"Siccus." The monster on the left trembled, screeching as it dissolved, crumbling, but not before clawing at the air and gagging on nothing.

The two left now looked terrified.

They turned, circling the amused Harry, with a strange wet slopping noise, the one's hand curled into a long sand scythe, just as the other turned to a sword.

Now, it was amusing.

The scythe one charged first, slashing with surprising speed.

Harry ducked, rolling out of the way just as a sword blade neared his throat.

The two were surprised, staring at him with large sandy eyes.

"Expulsio!" The one with a sword was thrown back as an explosion blasted his body, allowing a fine sprinking of sand to cover the scythe man and the ground. If that was blood, many would feel sick.

The two circled, ready to fight at the moments notice.

"Transmogrifian."

The creature collapsed, it's body shook as invisible hands pummeled and pulled at the skin, yanking and forcing it to be pushed into unwanted positions.

Only a few minutes later, the sand fell apart, leaving all creatures dead, just as they were before it even started.

Harry turned, moving out of the training room without a single glance back, slightly satisfied with his work.

_"Oh? What is this?"_

_"Practicing Lutain."_

Harry sent back, sparing a glance at the black viper. Lutain looked up with red eyes, masking his interest greatly. He always was surprised with the abilities wizards could create and have over the power of the 'great race'. Harry spun, sending a deep and definitely dark cut across the wall, slightly angered that it wouldn't bleed.

_"Why are you practicing, master?"_

_"The new teacher is a phony, I will need to practice as much as I can now, and learn all that is needed for the year there."_

_"A…phony?" _Lutain hissed, tilting his head slightly and testing out the strange word on his long forked tongue.

_"A copy, a fake. He claims to do amazing tasks that only a great viper as yourself, could do, while he is a mere grass snake."_ Harry hissed, finding that if he used 'snake language' as he and his father had declared, the snakes could understand better.

_"Why not find a hidden den to use the magiks?"_ Harry once again chuckled at the strange name of magic for the vipers.

_"Dumbledore has control of the entire castle, not a single ghost, portrait, statue, or suit of armor is able to betray him. We would be discovered Lutain, nowhere is safe."_

Lutain rested his head on the floor, watching in boredom as Harry sent out many black and grey curses at the wall and summoned monsters and beings.

_"Why can't the dungeons be a practice room?"_

Harry spun, slicing off the head of a tar bodied ghoul, he sent a disbelieving look at the black snake mildly annoyed that he was interrupted in such a dangerous time.

_"Could you give me some warning next time Lutain?"_

_"Answer the question, master."_

Harry rolled his eyes but thought quietly about the question, decapitating another ghoul as he thought.

_"…No, that still wouldn't work. A few portraits are down there, some are even wired to report to the headmaster at the slightest glance of something. Our only hope would be secret passages leading to chambers."_

_"But master, you can speak the noble tongue. If the great Salazar made this stone den, wouldn't he set aside tunnels within the den for the noble tongue?"_

Harry stalled, turning with a thoughtful look on his face; he sighed and sat down next to the snake, gently stroking its fine scales.

_"Tunnels, you think that there may be hidden tunnels throughout the Slytherin common rooms?"_

_"The great Salazar was feared by many, he would want his hatchlings to live without fear, wouldn't he set up a number of passages for the safety?"_

_"But Lutain, nobody has ever heard of something like this."_

_"Ah, but wouldn't it be triggered by one speaking the noble tongue?"_

Harry frowned and picked up Lutan, allowing the snake to coil around his arms and neck. Harry turned, walking at a fast pace towards his room, using the shadows to make sure that none were nearby or willing to walk past him.

_"That is an interesting idea Lutain; we would have to speak to father about that."_

_"That is well, you father requested us to join the hunting." _

Harry spun, looking down at the black snake with even more disbelief. Lutain purposely stuck his tongue out slightly more and flicked the tip of Harry's nose, much to his annoyance.

_"Father requested us to come to dinner…..tonight."_

_"Nagini passed the message for the hunting earlier."_

_"And you didn't pass the message to me?"_

_"Aye, it is fun to prickle your scales."_ Lutain gleefully announced, sliding down towards the flat rock near the fire place.

Harry shook his head, sighing and walking towards his room to change and wash up.

_"Nagini said not to wear the cloak!"_ Lutain called, getting a shut door as his response.

Only ten minutes later, Harry and Lutain moved swiftly towards the great dining hall.

Harry, clad in thick dragon hide boots, acromantula silk tinted a deep black for his pants and shirt, then a even darker cloak with a silver trim and a lighter black clasp in the shape of Lutain.

Taking a deep breath, and getting Lutain to coil tighter, Harry opened the door. They swung slowly, and loudly open.

The table was long, only fitting the select few from the inner circle, all set up in the order of loyalty, a seat was open on the first right, from the head. Harry moved forward silently, slowly, keeping his head bowed slightly as he knew the people at the table were watching.

He looked up slightly, only to get an almost invisible smirk from his father, who beckoned to the seat on his right.

Harry pulled the chair out, and silently sat down, Lutain uncoiled slightly, looking up at the people sitting there, but not pulling away from the camouflage, red eyes watching all as he flicked out his tongue.

"Ah, we're all here." Harry's father started, using his hand to demonstrate that all the seats had been taken. A few Death Eaters at the very end of the table gasped, as Harry heard a very recognizable hissing.

Nagini gracefully slithered in, showing off the long sleek scales that covered her back, and the glowing eyes that watched all.

_"Greetings master, greetings Shadow, I see Lutain sent my message."_ She hissed with slight amusement, flicking her tongue out as Lutain did the same.

_"With slight hesitation might I add, the words seemed to just…slip off his tongue?" _Harry hissed back, Nagini did the equivalent of a snake's smirk and coiled in front of her master, watching the pale Death Eaters.

Lucius Malfoy was across from Harry, Bellatrix on Harry's right, and across, was Severus Snape, who seemed to not try and make eye contact with Harry or Nagini. He also wore a hood, very similar to Harry's own. Further down were Death Eaters such as Rabastan, Rodulphus, Avery, Glenwig, and many more.

"We are all friends in here, there is no reason for disguises, am I correct?" Voldemort asked, looking down and watching, as the Death Eaters slowly lowered their hoods or charms disguising their features. Soon, all looked at Harry, who had still not, as he was used to keeping his up.

_"Even you Shadow."_ His father hissed, causing Harry to hesitate slightly before slowly lowering his hood.

Severus Snape's eyes were wide, some Death Eaters even gasped, one dared to back away. Lucius' hand stilled a moment, before moving down to grab at the silver cane he held.

Harry looked down at the table, refusing to look at anyone until he heard a slight chuckle from his father, he then looked up.

"I see you recognize me." Harry stated, simple and cold, just as he was raised to. A few shivered, but Severus didn't. He looked at Harry right into the eye, but no touch of a mind assault was felt.

"For those of you who can't recognize me, by my voice or eyes, I am Shadow." Harry commanded, looking at his father to see if he stated that well, a nod was all he got.

"Shadow, my son, has been far away on a mission. Recently, he was injured, by Albus Dumbledore. No, he is not dead, just gravely injured." Voldemort stated, causing a few whispers to sprout up.

_"Rat! I smell a foolish little rat!" _Lutain hissed, glancing at a bored Nagini before darting off, trying to find his trophy to display.

Harry looked around the silent room, his gaze resting on Severus, who indeed, looked as if he had a question in his mind, Harry almost smiled at how this wizard's mind worked.

"Poison." He stated calmly, breaking the silence, but stunnind Snape, as he had no idea on what this boy was speaking about.

"Brilliant actually, logic instead of magic. Tell me this, Severus, how many wizards died with that trick?" Harry asked, rather calmly actually, keeping tabs on Lutain, who seemed to be persuing a rat missing a toe. It squeeked and ran under Severus' chair, Lutain dove again after it.

Severus' eyes widened, now understanding what exactly what he was talking about.

"You went after the stone." He stated, Harry gave a curt nod. A few that had red the prophet knew what exactly these two were talking about, the others were completely clueless, but knew better then to inturupt.

"That was how you were injured." Was all he said. This time, Harry saw that his eyes shifted to the scar on his face a mere moment before shifting back.

"Indeed it was." Severus bit his lip, now having conflicting feelings about what he was about to ask. Harry lowered his eyes slightly, and frowned. The rat was quivering and was near the arm of his chair. Lutain was coiling his way up slowly and dangerously. The man was still oblivious to the miny hunt next to him.

"How is it that you are still alive?" Severus finally asked, after finding his wording so it would not sound completely offending. Harry blinked slowly before having the corners of his lips curl up slightly.

"I shall answer that question in a mere moment. Please refrain for jumping also." Harry warned, looking at Severus. Lucius was smirking, having seen the snake and rat fight. Even his father had spotted it, but refrained from saying anything.

"What-"

"Lutain, leave Wormtail, come." Harry stated, Lutain stilled before turning, slithering over Severus' hand and across the table, leaving the trembling rat.

_"The rat is Wormtail, master?"_

_"He is missing a toe, his left middle, he is the only one."_

Snape's face was pale, frightened that he was nearly killed by the snake, but Harry merely smirked, Voldemort chuckled darkly almost, even Nagini was looking at Lutain with a strange look, in which he turned away blushing, if he could.

"As for how I am alive? Dark magic, but even sometimes, death cannot heal the pure." Harry stated, causing his hand to drift across his scar, he shook his head slightly and looked at his father who smirked, apparently happy with his work.

"This is a dinner, is it not?" He softly stated, at that moment, dozens of house elves rushed in, carrying small snacks, but more importantly, large bottles of expensive wine and rum.

"These were brought in by the Greek Elf colony's, the best of their kind." Voldemort smirked, looking at the hungry gazes of a few men.

_'I'm going to regret this.'_ Harry thought, hesitantly taking a glass and toasting as all the others did, even Nagini and Lutain braved it out and took a little.

"To the dark." Bellatrix called, getting a few echoes as everybody guzzled the first glass.

_'This is going to be a long night.'_ Were Harry's last thoughts.

x-(X)-x

Harry leaned back against the head rest on his seat. Hedwig was silent as she sat in her cage, respecting his wishes for it to be quiet. His arm was over his eyes and Lutain was coiled as a Gaboon viper across in the sunlight.

_"Master, why must you be in pain? Where is the wound?"_

_"There is no wound!"_ Harry hissed back, slightly surprised that Parsletongue did not worsen the painful headache he had and the brightness of colors.

_"Then why are you in pain?"_

_"It's called a Hangover Lutain."_

He tilted his triangle head, the little 'rhino horns' as Harry called them, were tilted almost comically.

_"A Hang-over? Hang over what master? You are not leaning against an object."_

The thinking made Harry's head hurt.

_"Curse you serpents and your resistance to alcohol."_ Harry hissed back, leaning against the seat and dimming the lights slightly.

The train ride continued on for a while, and much to Harry's embarrassment, he remembered a spell Bellatrix once taught him for when he got a Hangover. He had refused to learn it, stating that he would never need to know it.

Now, he did.

"Episky Madidus." He mumbled, pressing the tip of his wand to his temple, it glowed blue briefly before the throbbing and pounding in his head fell to a slight tinge.

"Much better." He muttered, looking at the almost snickering snake in front of him, tail twitching in amusement.

Even Hedwig held a light of amusement in her glowing orbs, she trilled in laughter when she received a small glare.

"Oh shut up, both of you." He muttered to his two animals before him. They complied, snickering slightly when needed. Good thing too, because at that exact moment, the compartment door opened and a familiar head poked its way inside.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm looking for a few friends of mine; I'll be going now-"Bushy haired Hermione Granger squeaked, turning for the door, but stopping when it silently slid shut, locking with a tiny click. She turned brown eyes wide with slight surprise.

"I'm assuming that your 'friends' are the boys Ronald and Skylar?" Harry started, clenching his fist at the mention of his twin's name. She bit her lip but nodded slightly, Lutain looked up with one eyes and flicked his tongue, sliding over the little table and onto Harry's lap.

"Sit." Harry added in, pointing to the seat that was open, Hermione slowly complied and sat down. Watching him carefully with a wondering look.

"How many compartments have you already checked?" Harry asked, starting a conversation no matter how much he hated to. The Granger girl would be a wonderful asset for spying on the Gryffindors or Skylar when needed. She could also be of some use inside the library.

"Almost all." She mumbled, shifting in her seat as she tried to escape his gaze.

"Oh? Now _why_ would those two ignore someone like you?" Harry purred, as much as he hated to. The effect was instantaneous. She spun, leaning back slightly and looking at him dead in his eyes, swirling with some type of addictive feel to them.

"I-" She started, unable to complete her thought, or _any_ thought at that moment.

"Yes, those two are just blind, blind of what is in front of them." He purred again, leaning close to her ear for that sentence. At once, she shivered slightly and her face turned cherry red, blushing down to her neck.

"I-"

"You should go now, who knows, they may be looking for you." Harry coed almost in her ear, pulling back so suddenly she looked dazed, but somehow made her way up and out of the compartment, wobbling a bit if anything.

A few seconds passed before Lutain laughed, a repetitive hissing sound that was similar to gagging when hearing it for the first time.

_"Master! You did not just do that!"_

_"She would be a useful asset in the school!" _Harry shot back, at least trying to save his dignity from his evil little pet snake.

_"Sure, probably would be nice in your den too!"_ At this, Harry blushed slightly, flicking Lutain on the back of his head. He fell over, snickering all the way.

The compartment door slid open, the trolley witch with candies and treats stood there.

"Anything from the trolley dear?"

Harry spared one glance at his laughing snake and nodded slightly.

"Get me the strongest tasting food you have."

_"It's not going to rid yourself of those words master!"_ Lutain cackled.

Harry waited until the witch grabbed his snack, a sour Fizzly, and wasn't paying any attention to himself.

_"I can at least try, Lutain. I can at least try."_

Grabbing the sour Fizzly, he tossed a few knuts at the lady, who caught them and continued on, asking the compartment across the hall. Harry unwrapped the wrapper on the first little candy, looking at the little bag filled with eight in distaste.

Lutain flicked his tongue and cringed, hiding his nose in his coils as he looked at the candy with a slight glower.

_"It smells worse than the foul-liquid."_

_"It's Butter-Beer! Get it right Lutain!"_

Harry gently held the bright yellow oval in front of him, dropping it into his mouth in a instant.

Harry leaned back, eyes clenched shut and jaw locked in place. His fists curled against the seat, pulling at the thin fabric. It lasted for a minute with slight groans and almost whimpers, after a while, Harry blinked, his pupils horribly small and his mouth burning as if he just ate a ghost chilly pepper. True enough, the candy burned his tongue, getting rid of all saliva and leaving it bone dry, cleaning out his mouth better than any spell could.

"_…Master? You should have seen your face! It was pleasurable just to watch!"_

_"Are you Sadistic by any chance, Lutain?"_

_"Takes one to know one, master."_

Harry glared at the cheeky little snake, snatching up another one of the candies, and shoving it down the large snakes jaw, lodging it between the fangs pressed to the roof of his mouth, forcing it to stay there.

Lutain's eyes bugged out and he opened his mouth, summoning and retracting his fangs in a desperate attempt to free them of the brutal candy.

_"Ah! Please master! Make the burning stop!"_

_"Oh yeah? 'You should have seen your face! It was pleasurable just to watch!' How do you like them apples?"_

Lutain, at this point, was swiping his tail tip inside his mouth, trying to knock out the sour candy, but it was stuck too far.

Lutain looked up with a strange look, he bolted for the door, moving away faster than ever, and scaring a few students to death.

The prefects then returned after the prefect meeting, to see four half eaten mice, with various parts dissolved by the yellow goo of the thick stomach acids bubbling on the floor of the compartment. Not to mention, the half eaten Sour Fizzler on the snout of a half dissolved mouse missing its right foot and the left side of its body.

The only good thing with this was that the prefects _had_ to stay in that compartment, and the cleaning crew was at Hogsmede.

By the end of the trip, not only Lutain's vomit was on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked Harry's little train ride!<strong>

**Love you all, ~Oceanbreeze7**


	20. An Old Forgotten Face

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><em><strong>THIS GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!<strong>_

**How to pronounce Lutain, it's really easy actually.**

**(Lew-Tay-n.) The ending part rymes with Train if it helps you in any way.**

**The matter of killing,**** Listen to me people, i'm going _by the books._ Thats right, it means you have to wait a while until the last one (sad face) but, i will change a few things around, add a few deaths here and there (_wink wink)_**

**OC's, When are they? ****OC's will be added in the second year brefly, more so later on as i write this.**

* * *

><p>Harry leaned back in his respected spot, looking at the cowering first years that were huddled by the main door. A few new Slytherins rushed over, confused on where to sit when they got there, Daphne opened up a small spot next to her, allowing a large amount of kids to rush under her wing.<p>

Draco sneered at a trembling little boy, but a few words from Daphne and he calmed down.

_'Seems like she has great charisma.'_ Harry noted, letting his eyes scan the next dirty blonde boy that waltz over, acting as if he owned the place. His blue eyes scanned the table, arrogance in his gaze. Draco rose to the challenge and glared back, the boy smirked and sat down.

"That kid's going down." Draco muttered, he received a mock smack from Daphne.

"Draco! You can't go around hexing poor little children!"

"And you forget, _we_ were those little children last year." Theo added, getting a smug smirk on his face as Draco muttered a few curse words.

Pansy glared at a little silver haired girl who was looking at Draco with the beginnings of a crush, even Blaise Zabini was next to Theo, head down and trying to not challenge Harry.

It seemed that he won the little fight of dominance. Millicent showed that as she sat next to Daphne, at the very end of the line.

"Draco, you know that the sorting is always important." Daphne scolded, acting mother like.

"What's the point? There were a few years where we had no Slytherins join!" Draco shot back. He gulped, as Daphne crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed.

"Draco Malfoy, did you just _challenge me?"_ She snarled, no matter how soft Daphne usually was, she was vicious when challenged.

"Why yes I d-" Draco started, ready to tear out a throat, Daphne mirrored his look, grabbing her wand while he did the same with his own.

"Enough." Harry commanded, the two turned, looking as if they were ready to snap at him, but instantly stopped and sat back down, heads lowered and putting their wands back.

The large doors burst open, showing a panting Ron and Skylar, apparently having run from somewhere. Their faces were red, and at once, Lily Potter swooped down, grabbing the two boys and pulling them away.

"Interesting." Harry mused, having known that the two must have used something to get there. Due to the face that the red heads hair wasn't very messed up, it wasn't a broom. The small cuts and scrapes showed that what they used wasn't common as they weren't experienced with what they used.

Oh well, he would have plenty of time to find the answer to that riddle.

"We are very sorry for the interruption, please continue with the sorting." Dumbledore announced, a slight smile on his face. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the group of first years, and stiffened.

A flash, that was all their was and yet, Harry was sure he saw something familiar.

Black hair in short scruffy pig tails. That was all he saw, maybe a flash of dark blue for eyes, but the scruffy hair was something, it was so _familiar._

_"Master….I smell something, something from long ago…"_ Lutain hissed, confused. So Harry wasn't just seeing things, there was someone familiar.

"Who are you looking at, Harry?" Draco asked, trying to see what it was for himself.

"…I believe I recognize one of the children." Harry calmly said, with that, every single person who heard that looked at the first years, causing them to get even more nervous as a quarter of the table randomly turned and stared.

"How could you recognize someone? You lived in Romania!" Draco exclaimed, more chocked then anything. At this Daphne looked surprised, Harry cursed Draco mentally, of all the things he could have said…

"Forestar, Suzie!"

Harry's heart almost stopped. Lutain also tightened up his coils, having been told the story many times.

_"Sweet Salazar…"_ Lutain cursed, looking at the little girl with scruffy black hair and dark blue eyes.

Fate really did hate Harry.

x-(X)-x

Harry was tense, he couldn't help it. People were starting to notice, even slightly.

Snape was leading the Slytherins back to the dungeons, now that James Potter was gone, he wasn't needed to try and get him in trouble as much as possible. His wife still remained however.

Harry moved carefully, keeping his eyes trained on the familiar little girl, who had practically signed up for her death after being placed in Slytherin.

Suzie Forestar had grown, she wasn't nearly as chubby and was shorter that Harry. Her clothes were good, showing that she had wealth, but that only left one question, where was her brother? The cursed idiot that ruined Harry's life, David Forestar?

The first years gasped as they walked inside the rooms, this time, the first years were on the far left of the dungeons, two sectors away from Harry thankfully.

They raced off, and a few seventh year prefect, what was her name, Alexandria looked over the students, a sharp eye unlike the somewhat lazy other prefect known as Cethen.

"You all have been here already, your rooms remain in the same spot, you may go unpack, and return if you want to help the first years get introduced to the school." Alexandria barked, turning so fast, her plaid skirt swooshed up slightly.

Harry turned, moving towards his door as he remembered where it was, a few students moved past him, but gave him enough room to move. He turned, stopping in front of his two snake door, and gently ran his hand down the back of Lutain in his Gaboon Viper form, it twisted, aching for his touch when it could not feel it.

Harry then opened the door.

It was almost just as he had left it. A few things were new, like a box of Quills and a few rolls of parchment. Apparently Snape provided for all his

The bed was as he had left it as was the wardrobe. However, on the desk, a folded piece of parchment stood, obviously a note for him. Walking towards it, he closed the door behind him and sent his belongings to his usual spot while Lutain made for the trick wardrobe. He was sure that whoever left the note was a Professor; no student could get past his wards.

_Mr. Shadis._

Yes, it was Snape, one could tell by the sharp handwriting, an imitation of a font like his own, yet not yet there.

_I wish to speak to you about small matters revolving around the new first year Slytherins. I couldn't help but notice the cold look you kept giving to one, Suzie Forestar. I wish to know the meaning of this immediately._

_This paper is charmed to show me the time and date you are available when you write it down, please reply as soon as you read this._

_~Your head of house._

Smart to not write down your signature as it could easily be copied for future notices and for school work. To sign as simple as that, it allowed no student to misuse the signature. If even Snape started to notice his hatred for little Suzie, then many more would see, the worst case possible, Dumbledore found the connection.

Harry would have to spin lies, he couldn't allow Suzie to speak of him, as it wouldn't take long for one to find the connection to the orphanage, then the Dursleys, then the Potters.

Oh why in Merlin's name did the girl have to come _here?_

_"Master?"_

_"Snape has noticed, I need to hide it, to keep him off my back and cover my trail."_

Harry hissed, starting to pace as he thought of anything he could use, so far, nothing was in his favor.

He cursed, lashing out and slicing the left bed post by the foot, it groaned and slowly the poster bed started to waver, to crash down, only to be fixed by a hasty repairing charm, Harry wasn't caring about the mess he was making, he needed to save his own skin!

Wait, save his own skin, yes, humans would easily give up all to save their skin, it was a Slytherin trait, but why not be like a snake? Why not shed a skin and lead a false trail of lies down the path. Yes, that could work, but how would lies be weaved so carefully into the bonds of trust Snape had for his students, that a single tug and he would be tangled.

He would need charisma, Daphne's charisma.

Harry spun, unclenching the note and setting it on his desk. Luckily, the door was shut and his clothes were done being unpacked. Good timing, as at that moment, the door was being knocked on.

Harry made his way to the door, opening it quickly and taking a step back to look at the visitors.

Daphne jumped back, surprised at how fast the door opened, Harry looked at her, and for some strange reason, Daphne knew something was bothering him.

"Ah, Daphne." Harry nodded inside, allowing her to walk inside carefully, she looked around, slightly surprised that he was already done unpacking. The only reason why she unpacked so quickly from across the hall was because Pansy wanted to go through her things, with two working, you did go quiet fast.

"How did you unpack so fast?" Daphne exclaimed, slightly shocked as she looked at the closing wardrobe filled with black, green and silver clothing. She also noted that quite a few things seemed to be snake orientated, strange as he was only sorted last year.

"Magic." He answered, closing the door and looking at Daphne who sat on the top of his bed.

_' I really need to get a few chairs in here.'_ Harry noted, sitting on the top of his desk as it was the only good surface around her height.

"May I ask why you feel complied to come here?" Harry smoothly said, acting as mature as he could, somehow Daphne found this funny and giggled slightly.

"Why do you talk like that Harry? Draco has tried to speak like that since he was very little, he's actually slightly annoyed that you can and he can't." She giggled, blushing when she spotted Harry's unwavering gaze. Very slowly, he looked down and exhaled quickly.

"Daphne, you may take this the wrong way, but you have no idea how pleased I am to see you right now."

At that, Daphne raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and asked a slight 'oh?' in a teasing way.

Harry exhaled once again and Daphne's smirk fell, seeing as something truly was the matter.

"I need you to…_help_ me in a way." He muttered, not used to asking people for help.

By the expression on Daphne's face, she never knew Harry could even ask that question

* * *

><p><strong>Oh? What does Harry need from Daphne, and why?<strong>

**Do you remember Suzie? She was in the first few chapters ever, the girl who fell down the stairs.**

**I feel bad for Harry almost...**

**Love you all! ~Oceanbreeze7**


	21. Lutain and the Peacock

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p>"Hello Professor Snape." Harry coolly stated, taking a seat as Snape pointed to it.<p>

"Hello young Mr. Shadis, it has come to my attention that you seem to be taking a brief disliking of Mrs. Forestar." Snape replied in a drawl, black eyes flashing, hoping to find a single weakness, but finding none.

"Ah, Suzie, if I am correct?" Harry asked, getting a slight nod in response. Snape sat down in a chair, holding a cup of tea in his hands as Harry declined his offer.

"Indeed it is." He continued, taking a small sip as Harry planned his words carefully.

"Ah, yes. The little girl. Daphne had spotted her on the train, supposedly mouthing off to a male Ravenclaw that went by the name of Charlus. Daphne told her off, as I came around the corner. She then accused Daphne of a few illogical crimes, it was then I decided to take care of her." Harry smoothly replied. Of course, it would be difficult to make this all work, and to be honest, Daphne had pulled some of her evil flirting powers against the Ravenclaw boy. She had found out that the boy actually _was_ confronted by Suzie; he left soon after, but not without seeing Daphne moving through the train.

There was enough proof to cause this to be possible, the only problem, would be if Suzie's mind was looked into with Legamency, but a small memory change and the plan was flawless. There were only two things wrong with it.

The first, was that a mind could only be altered so many times before it snapped, and Harry was forced to use one of the small capabilities he had. Thankfully Daphne had Occlumency walls, enough to keep out Dumbledore or Snape.

But now, he had a suspicious Daphne on his hands.

"I see, and how exactly did you 'take care' of her?" Snape asked a flicker of concern in his eye for the little snake. Harry grew a mask, a cold mask that showed no emotion as he wanted it to. Snape looked surprised by the face for a moment, but that was hidden, only visible slightly from the look in his eyes.

"I grant those worthy my respect, Professor. And little Suzie demanded what she did not earn, or need. It is only right for her to see who is indeed the one to lead."

The silence was enough for anyone to hear the unspoken words drifting though both of their heads.

_'It is only right for her to see who is indeed the one to be feared.'_

Harry blinked slowly, turning to lift his evening cloak off the back of the chair, slipping it onto his shoulders carefully.

"Good night Professor."

"As to you, Mr. Shadis." Snape nodded, escorting the young Slytherin to the door, closing it slowly, but almost dashing to his fireplace. He quickly threw in Floo Powder, spilling a few table spoons in his rush. But as the fire turned green, he plunged his head deep into the flames, blinking away the slight ash in his eyes.

"Albus? I have a student you should know about."

x-(X)-x

It was the first DADA class of the year. Apparently, the Lockhart fellow was just as idiotic as Harry first imagined.

He had found it a _brilliant_ idea to combine the classes, so The Ravenclaw _House_ and the Hufflepuff _house_ had the class first.

Now Lockhart never really thought of the full size, but now he did, and he took the entire dining hall to demonstrate his first class.

"Settle down! Settle down!" _Professor_ Lockhart shouted, finally gaining silence over the hall. Harry looked up, not impressed as were almost all of the Slytherins. If he were a good teacher, that there would be no uproar to begin with.

"Well, I see you are all excited." He flashed a large smile which caused almost all of the girls on the Gryffindors side to sigh with their infatuations. Many of the guys frowned, glaring at the man. Much to Harry's relief, none of the Slytherin's showed these infatuations.

"Well! Let's start off with a little Pop Quiz to see how much you know, shall we?" He beamed, and got a few groans in response. Harry waited, watching Lockhart's every move as a few others did, trying to find his weakness.

Harry glanced down on the papers on his desk…all three of them, then glanced at the first question.

_'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?'_

Harry stopped and flipped the page to the second.

_'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's ideal Christmas present?'_

Harry's eyes were huge with outrage; he flipped the paper over to see the very last question.

_'How many awards did Gilderoy Lockhart win in the past year alone?'_

Harry flipped the paper and set it down, not even touching his quill.

Daphne nudged Pansy, who nudged Draco, who nudged Theo, who nudged Blaise, who nudged Millicent, who nudged some random third year girl. They watched Harry as he leaned back, leaving the pop quiz untouched on his desk.

Lockhart looked up, seeing the icy face of Harry, he approached. A few Gryffindors started mumbling to each other, some boy named Creevy was looking at Skylar as if he was waiting for something exciting to happen. Skylar and Ron had a smug look, obviously thinking that he didn't know any answers.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed under her breath, looking at him desperately from the corner of her eye.

Lockhart approached, still smiling.

"Is there a problem? Mr.-"

"Oiy! His name is Shadis!" Ron shouted, getting a few arrogant laughs from Skylar and almost all of the first, second, and third years to spin around, looking on eagerly.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, ten points to Gryffindor!" He shouted, causing a few guys to high five the blushing Ron.

"Now, Mr. Shadis, may you please tell me why you aren't taking the test? Oh, don't tell me you don't know, I'm sure _everyone_ here has read my books!" He smiled, causing the girls to sigh again.

_"You're right master, he is an idiot."_ Lutain hissed from around Harry's middle, luckily, it wasn't the shoulder where the idiot was now resting his hand. Harry's eyes narrowed and Daphne's lips twitched in a smile.

"Tell me, Lockhart-"

"Ah, _Professor_ Lockhart, Mr. Shadis." He scolded, patting his shoulder, but Harry carried on in an uncaring manor.

"-What is the significance of this test?"

The class inhaled sharply, looking at the stunned Professor that blinked in surprise. He then laughed, patting Harry on the shoulder once more.

"Well, dear child-" Harry growled lowly at this "-I don't see why you _don't_ need to know this!" He laughed, flashing a smile at Harry, whose icy stare seemed to cause him to deflate.

"The course aims to complete the fire charm Incendio by Halloween, how does this relate to learning a spell in any way?" Harry countered, now Lockhart scanned his mind for any way to get out of this.

"I used that spell in my book _'Voyage with Vampires'_ for more details see my published works." He smirked, trying to win Harry over. But Harry had suspected this.

"Ah, yes, very interesting, but If I may ask, how were you able to use a modified Lumos spell?" Harry asked, Lockhart's smile was now strained.

"A…Modified…spell?" he asked, slightly confused on what that was, Harry looked up with icy eyes.

"Ah, you were not aware of the spell you used? Or how it was borderline dark because of the added incarnation from the common dark spell Fiendfyre?"

Now Lockharts smile was forced as his eyes were large, darting over Harry for any excuse to get his ground again.

"Do you doubt me and my, obviously successful, tasks I've done?" He asked, voice slightly strained to be calm.

_"He is an idiot! Let him on me! I won't bite or kill, I shall constrict, I shall show him to the world!"_ Lutain ranted, uncoiling and slipping to the floor, snaking his way to the front of the room for a proper dueling distance.

"Oh, I don't believe I said that, I was simply surprised that you were not aware of the spell you used, perhaps you could demonstrate a spell I was wondering about." Harry calmly asked, picking up one of Lockharts books from his bag, _Travels with Trolls._

"You wrote, that when chasing after the group of African Trolls, you encountered a few deadly animals, snakes to be exact."

By now, Lockhart was sweating, but he couldn't deny anything, he had to go with it.

Hermione's eyes widened, having read the book herself and knowing exactly what he was playing at.

_'Morsus?'_ she mouthed, a wink was all she got.

"Oh! Yes, nasty little buggers those were, but I sent them flying away!" He shouted, boasted almost, Harry nodded, looking towards the hidden Lutain.

"Yes, I noticed how you used the spells to propel the viper, so I was wondering if you could show us that spell." Harry stated, Lockhart's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Oh! Well I don't have a snake on my h-"

"I happin to have a viper, a Gaboon Viper to be precise. The very exact same breed as you faced inside the book. He is a little longer, about a foot, but all characteristics are the same, his name is Morsus." Harry noted, the corner's of his lips twisting upwards as he looked shocked, and slightly scared.

"Well! I'll spare you from having to run to the dungeons and back, so-"

"Excuse me Professor." Daphne started, having seen Lutain under the desk, Lockhart spun quickly, trying to get out of Harry's eyes.

"Yes Mrs. Greengrass?" He remembered her but not Harry, how insulting.

"Who said anything about Morsus being in the dungeons?" She asked innocently.

_"Come to me, golden fool; let us see if you taste like those, golden-dogs."_ Lutain hissed, slithering out quickly and rearing two feet off of the ground. His gold eyes were wide and gave him a better appearence of a killer.

Students in the front jumped away and Lockhart looked absolutely terrified as he pulled out his wand, almost dropping it as he held it with a trembling hand.

"Go ahead, he won't insert venom with his bite, but those fangs hurt, and he can coil pretty tightly." Harry added, stepping away as the other children did.

The mindless Gryffindors that actually _believed_ his books cheered him on, Harry actually got quite a few proud looks from the older students, even a few Gryffindors smiled at him, and Hermione blushed when he caught her eye.

Let's just say, when Lockhart excused class, not many still believed that he was as great as the books said, and he was tending to a broken rib, getting the circulation back in his foot, and multiple bite wounds in his arm and shoulder.

Lutain was pleased with his work, showing that 'peacock who ruled the sunning rocks'

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, nothing up in the beggining for the chapter, what a shocker...<strong>

**Sorry for not updating, i recently got back from Mexico and am still adapting to the sleeping cycles.**

**Also, i've gotten hooked on an old TV serries known as _Doctor Who_ Please say if you like the shows all you british people out their!**

**P.S. You british people have the cutest accents, i'm so jeolous!**

**Love you all! ~Oceanbreeze7**


	22. The First Attack

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, you all spoil me so much, (blush)<strong>

**You guys apparently enjoyed the last chapter, due to the many reviews that involved people 'laughing so hard they cry' and/or 'skipping chores to read this'**

**I must say, i'm pretty proud of this chapter myself, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Something wasn't right, Harry had felt it not that long ago, and that was now the reason why he was skimming along the halls, looking through the shadows with cold green eyes of his secret.<p>

He felt a touch, a short burst of freezing cold air blowing over him, or submerging his arm in icy water, it was the feel of dark magic rushing quickly through the halls.

But who would give dark magic, and why in such an open place like Hogwarts? Even Lutain agreed with him, it was unnatural, not to mention risky.

Harry moved silently, his feet ghosting over the ground as he gained speed and darted through wall almost. He was impossible to stop, as he was born of night, and in every light, there was a shadow.

He felt it, a tingle of ice, and he followed it, moving upwards to the second floor. Harry swirled into existence, a black cloud melted back into the ground, and he stood, at the bottoms of the silent steps. A flash of red, and the being was gone, Harry made a fast pursuit.

He turned, seeing a fast moving figure, almost vanishing around the corner. It turned, blank face showing shock as it ran flat out into Harry, who leaned against the side of the corridor.

"Ginervra Weasley I assume? Yes, you have the family hair." Harry noticed, briefly remembering her from his childhood. At once, her face turned up into a scowl and Harry spotted something new, her eyes.

They were a bright blue, glowing almost as her skin seemed a few shades paler, her entire body reeked of dark magic, but it was nothing to the depth and darkness of the book she held in her hands.

"Fool, dare try and stop me from my work?" She asked, but it was strange, her voice was monotone, with a deeper tone of a male, an angry male which was calm yet brutally cold.

Harry's eyes flickered over Ginny once again, this couldn't be Ginny, she was too different.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, not even bothering to draw his wand, as Lutain watched a few feet behind Harry and this Ginny-who-actually-isn't.

"Who are you, little second year?" Ginny/stranger shot back in the dark voice, the book held even tighter in her arms.

"You are not in the position to talk, first year." Harry countered smoothly, Lutain snorted, rolling his eyes.

_"This is amusing, master. Soon you will start acting like Potter brat and want to fly in the air on the strange sticks." _Lutain hissed, rearing up to see better.

Ginny spun, looking around before hesitating and looking down, trying to see the speaker.

"Who said that?" She/he demanded, scowling into the darkness. Harry tried to mask his surprise, but he couldn't.

"You understood him?" Harry asked, and Ginny turned back, the strange blue eyes narrowed.

"Yes, now answer me, _who are you?"_ She/he demanded, holding up Ginny's wand in a threatening manner. And to be honest, if it smelt of dark magic just by _being here_, Harry knew a few unforgivable were to be thrown.

"I find that classified, mind telling me what you have there?" Harry asked, looking at the leather book, which was instantly shifted away, but not without showing three names carved in with some sort of tool.

Harry stilled, recognizing the name and who it was, the wand was still up, obviously this was a past possession, using a past object from the holder, it could transport memories and emotions into a new host.

"Impossible." Harry breathed, looking at the book, before it was hidden.

"Answer me, little boy." He demanded, icy eyes like Harry's own narrowed, but no response came, Harry lowered his arm and a large snake came, slithering up quickly much to Ginny's shock.

"We have a lot to talk about, Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry muttered, turning into the bathroom where he was heading to begin with.

"Answer me, _Who Are You!"_ He demanded, jaw clicking and eyes burning with fire. Harry smirked slightly.

"My name? In Hogwarts I am known as Harry Shadis." He stated, and recognition flickered through his eyes.

"Ah, yes, I have heard about you from Ginevra." He stated, casting a silencing spell around the two and snake, he then glanced down at Lutain.

"So you are the feared serpent that took down the fool known as Lockhart? You are Morsus, correct?" Tom asked, eyes flickering as he looked for new information.

_"That I am, tell me, young Lord, did you have Nagini as such a young age?"_

At once, Tom stiffened, casting a suspicious look at Lutain.

"What do you know of her?" He asked, eyes hardening as he looked at Harry who almost smirked.

"Morsus has been trying to get Nagini's attentions for years n-"

"_I have not master!"_

Lutain feebly tried to deny, Tom just looked shocked.

"I-You know of her?" He whispered, and Harry found it the appropriate time, he lowered himself to his one knee, bowing his head.

_"I am known as the Dark Shadow, my great Diamondcross familiar is known as are at your loyal service, I am your greatest asset…father."_

Harry hesitantly hissed, gaining wide eyes from Tom still in Ginny's body, Lutain gave a nod, and Tom took a step back.

"I have a kid." He deadpanned.

"A heir." Harry corrected, Tom still couldn't get past the shock.

"A kid."

"An ally."

"A _bloody kid!"_

"I was adopted!" Harry shouted back, thankful for the silencing wards for once. It was finally quiet as Tom Riddle calmed slightly, still in shock about having a kid.

"Just tell me, what were you even doing?" Harry sighed, looking at Tom who suddenly smirked.

"Tell me this, Harry Shadis; have you ever heard the story, of the Chamber of Secrets?"

x-(X)-x

Harry sat, enjoying his Halloween feast. Hagrid learned from last year, now there were no Thestrals inside the great hall much to his own relief, and amusement.

Small chatter was going around, a few were complaining about homework, other were chatting about previous' Halloweens or how bad last year was.

Suzie Forestar was rather behind, having been lost to the magical world for a while and having no capabilities as Harry had in Magic Manipulation. She wasn't the best to have around, getting points taken away faster than one could earn them back, that and the fact that Lockhart had something against her…

She was particularly good at potions and Transfiguration, better than the afraid boy Longbottom. No, he seemed as if he wouldn't hurt a fly.

No, Harry had very few enemies in this school, but it seemed that Skylar Potter would gain a few.

The feast was done and the students started to make their way back down the dungeons, too fast for three second years to escape the spotlight.

Skylar Potters eyes were wide, Ron Weasley's face was pale and Hermione Granger was chewing on her lip rather forcibly. It only took a few seconds for Harry to move to the front, Daphne and Draco following silently.

Harry looked to the wall, the candlelight reflecting the dark crimson letters written in blood even more so in the night. By their feet, Mrs. Norris was stiff and still, lying on the ground with eyes open in fear.

But alas, she was not dead, merely petrified.

The Slytherin's and Hufflepuffs parted, allowing a shrieking Filch to race past, for the briefest second, Harry's lips twitched in a smile, then his emotionless mask was back in place.

"My cat! You! What did you do to her!" Filch screamed, pointing a trembling hand at Skylar Potter who gulped and took a few steps back. More teachers were coming now, Snape, McGonagall, Binns, and last but not least, Dumbledore.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been open, enemies of the Heirs beware." McGonagall whispered, reading the bloody letters.

"You heard what it said! You'll be next Mudbloods!" Draco shouted, Harry turned, not wanting attention drawn to him, or the pen Draco was unknowingly pinning him to.

"That is enough Draco." Harry stated, getting a nod and a step back from him.

"Heads, please escort your houses to your common room." McGonagall called while Dumbledore gently picked up the petrified cat.

"Mr. Shadis, Mr. Potter, please remain." Dumbledore added, Harry stiffened but gave a curt nod; he turned to Daphne and whispered quickly in her ear.

"Retrieve Morsus, he understands English, so open my door, and state that Dumbledore asked for me."

She nodded and vanished with the rest of the house, Harry turned to see Skylar also there.

"Headmaster, what is the meaning of this? Mr. Shadis is an unmistakably gifted student, why would someone like him do something like your suggesting?" Professor Binns droned, getting a surprised look from the Gryffindor head of house.

"For once, I must agree. Mr. Shadis _is_ one of my better students, what you dare propose he has don-"

"Please accept my apology, but we must take no chances." Dumbledore stated before turning and marching towards his office, by now, Lutain would be on his way.

"Lemon Sherbert." Dumbledore stated to a large eagle statue, which immediately started to turn away, just as a viper skated across the stone.

"Ah, excuse me Headmaster, but it seems we have an unexpected guest. Hello Morsus, I assume that you heard the news?" Harry asked, stroking Lutain's head as he flicked his tongue at the Gryffindor head of house, who frowned at him.

"Oh, we would enjoy the company. I assume that this is the 'demon snake' Professor Lockhart has been telling us about? Yes, he couldn't come tonight because he was nursing his wounds." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Lutain tightened his grip on Harry's shoulders, hiding the shiver.

The five people and a snake moved up the steps, Harry and Skylar taking a seat while the heads stood behind, looking at Dumbledore who set down Mrs. Noriss on the desk carefully.

"Excuse me sir, but the reason why I am here is unclear." Harry stated, trying to make hs voice as calm as possible as he glanced around, trying to find the fastest escape possible.

"_His blood runs fast, his fear pulses. His chest is clenching master, he will speak lies."_ Lutain hissed gently and Dumbeldore began to speak.

"I believe you are the 'leader' of the younger Slytherins. I find it strange that you were at the scene of the crime without your pet snake." Dumbledore added, eyes twinkling crazily.

_"Oh? He dares set words against me? I shall show him who has a venom tongue!"_ Lutain hissed, tail thrashing angrily, Mcgonangall noticed this and sent a frown at Harry.

"Mr. Shadis, if you cannot control your snake, please set it aside."

_"I am a He! Not an 'It!'"_

"Professor, I have told this to Mr. Potter here a number of times. Morsus is a smart snake as are many vipers. He understands English fine, and he takes these as insults. Please watch what you say, for he is smarter than an owl at times."

Harry added, Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling.

"Now, Headmaster, as for where he was. I decided to leave him inside my room because of Professor Lockhart's quarrel with him. I saw that I would gain attention so I did the easy thing and avoided it." Harry responded smoothly, remembering that Lockhart seemed to be glancing at him quiet a lot during the feasts before.

"You see Albus? It is foolish to state claims on something due to small superstitions." Snape scolded, scowling at the Headmaster. Lutain hissed and quickly brushed his head against Snape's arm, causing him to recoil in surprise.

"He agrees with you." Harry noted, Snape nodded slightly, giving a wary glance to him.

"Now, Mr. Potter, may I ask why you weren't at the Halloween feast?" Dumbledore asked, frowning slightly as Skylar sported some crazy tale about ghosts, headless Horsemen, and moldy cake.

_"He smells of death, not like the vampires or demons, no, of ghosts. He smells of their reek and breath."_ Lutain whispered, causing Harry to see the tale in a new light.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for lying Mr. Potter. I expected more from you." McGonagall scolded, causing Skylar's mouth to drop. Of course, when James taught, he could get away with anything.

"But Professor! I didn't do it!" He shouted, pointing at the petrified cat. Dumbledore shook his head with a small smile.

"We never suspected you Skylar; the magic here is well out of reach for any second year."

_'Speak for yourself.'_ Harry thought with slight amusement before shaking his head.

"Excuse me Headmaster, but if the magic here is well out of reach for a second year, why was I brought here? You couldn't have possibly believed that my snake has venom that causes prey to grow stiff." Harry noted, Lutain hissed in outrage, and got a flick on his nose in response. McGonagall's lip curled slightly.

"Best to make sure." She stated, flicking her wrist to turn a coffee mug into a fat guinea pig. Lutain eyes it instantly, not having eaten any breakfast.

"Is Morsus allowed to eat it also?" Harry inquired, getting a brisk nod as response. Lutain did nothing but stare at the rodent, watching it and waiting his master command.

"Morsus, ready." He stated, causing Lutain to rear and slide off of Harry's shoulder.

_"Attack."_ Lutain hissed, snapping faster than most could see, he let go and jumped back, allowing the rodent to screech and claw at the table. Lutain hit again, causing the thing to grow limp as blood pulsed through the wound. Lutain hit once more, coiling his body along it and swallowing it within seconds, using his coils to force the tiny meal down into his stretched out belly.

Harry looked up at the Transfiguration professor and Dumbledore, who had identical faces of shock. Skylar just looked down, knowing he had been caught from last year, when _he_ 'killed the troll'.

"Yes, as you can see, Morsus defended me last year against the troll, now I'm sure _that_ wasn't stiff. May I please return to my dorm, Headmaster? I have a paper for Professor Binns due."

Harry got up, moving quickly out of the room followed by Snape. And for the smallest of moments, Harry was sure Snape had said _'Twenty points to Slytherin.'_

Of course, nothing was ever proven.

* * *

><p><strong>The last sentence should be familier :D<strong>

**Okay, a few questions about Suzie and Lupin i've spotted.**

_**Lupin: **_**No, he will NOT come in, he will appear like in the books, just wait for the third.**

_**Suzie: **_**Nope! She isn't going to be really important until the third/fourth book when she stops being a snop and actually looks around (AKA, at Shadis)**


	23. Tampered Bludger

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Updates may be a tad bit slower!<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry breathed the dirty thick air, wet and moist yet rare all the same. Harry's footsteps, normally unheard, were loud and unnerving as he approached his target through the large pipes.<p>

"_Adalonda, come out where ever you bask."_ Harry hissed, looking through the main cavern, and stroking the side of one of the serpent statues, made to arch upwards. The statues were great, but their were only twenty one, a single statue near the door was all alone, yet had striking resemblance to a python of sorts. Actually, the statues all had resemblance to a certain snake or not.

A deep scarping noise, of scales on rock approached from behind Harry, causing him to spin and smile for once. Large beautiful yellow eyes looked at him as she moved gracefully through the tunnels. She reared when the ceiling proved to be tall enough, and looked down past her snout. Her crown of spines flared up slightly, helping taste the air and hear the heartbeat and breathing of Harry. She opened her mouth, showing sixty to seventy large ivory teeth, each as long as his hand. She closed them after tasting the air and breathed loudly through her nose, dropping down and circling him.

_"It is Master Shadow, and serpent Lutain. I have failed you, the foolish feline dared to survive." _Adalonda whispered, looking down saddened.

Amazingly enough, the voice was greatly feminine, similar to a nineteen year old female, as she was over hundreds of years old. It was a soothing and beautiful voice, reminding him of Carpatha all the same.

_"Hush, Adalonda, you have struck the hearts, and framed our foe. You have done more than I ever wished. You should drink the blood of unicorns for what you have done."_ Harry hissed soothingly, running he hand along the cheek spines of her face. She leaned into his touch, eyes seeming to glitter in amusement.

_"I feel honored, yes, it has been ever so lonely down here. With none to speak to, none to watch. Master Salazar was the last to spend time, Master Riddle was great, but he wished for more."_

_"Master Riddle is my father. He goes by the name of Lord Voldemort now."_

Harry hissed back, she spun, looking down at him with wide surprised bright yellow eyes.

_"Oh? Master Riddle succeeded then? He achieved what the dark breathed for? What the dark craved for life, and created new?" _She noted, looking down at him. Harry smiled and Lutain looked down, not wishing to look at her in the eye.

_"I was adopted from a light family, but I try my best."_

_"I'm sure you have, little hatchling." _She nodded, curling around to do a figure eight and get comfortable on the floor.

_"And you, Serpent Lutain. You are not what you see, I see the black of your scales, hidden by this new skin. I see the blood of your eyes and the sparkle of your fangs."_ Adalonda hissed gently, causing Lutain to look up surprised.

"_You see me, great Adalonda? You see to my heart noble serpent?" _He hissed, surprised by the might of her.

_"I was named Noble serpent by Master Salazar. He said that it was German, noble for my eyes, great Lutain. The gift of sight, as few have. All Baslisks can see, but with the sight comes a terrible price." _She hissed saddened.

_"The price of death. For none to see the sparkle of life, or the glow of knowledge."_ She whispered, looking at Lutain as he slithered after her, keeping pace with little strain.

_"The times have changed, great Adalonda. Basilisks are rare, hunted for their scales and beauty. Few are left, maybe fifty, none are created, as the Magiks have no knowledge of us."_ Lutain hissed, and Adalonda looked shocked then sad for a moment. Harry stepped back, not wanting to interrupt the bonding of the two for even a brief moment.

_"When I was a mere Hatchling, Diamondcross's were great, the silver and brown, as black was never seen. One was a friend of mine, thirty feet long, and her name, was Tanith. She was proud, beautiful, with jade eyes. Master Salazar was fond of her too, but Foe Godric hunted her; in an accident her skin fell dim."_

Adalonda whispered, looking down, almost grieving for a moment, Lutain flicked his tongue, tickling her snout and causing her to nod and continue on with the tale.

_"Master Salazar carried her skin, and with the great Magiks, her body turned to cloth, and parchment, sinking into the crest of Master Salazar."_

Harry's eyes widened in shock and surprise. '_The snake of Slytherin house is a silver Diamondcross?'_ Harry thought, watching the two once more.

_"Each of the mighty serpents along my passage are friends of Master Salazar and I, at the end, a single statue stood, none across from it."_

Lutain nodded, knowing the statue in which Adalonda spoke of.

_"That is the statue, of small Nagini, a hatchling when I met her. Look again, Lutain, tell me, what faces her across the hall?"_

Harry spun, looking at the statue which somehow appeared before their eyes. Sleek and long, almost the entirely same width, thin and deadly. The head was angular, pointed greatly and a smooth crest of scales forming just behind the slitted eyes.

_"It is you Lutain," _Harry whispered, getting a nod from Adalonda for a response.

_"Yes, you shall be here for as long as I live, Lutain. Let your scales shine in the midnight moon."_

_"And let your teeth gleam when you strike, great Adalonda."_

She spun, taking a passage to the Forbidden Forest to hunt the unwanted Acromantuala's or the pesky four horned deer that kept eating the shrubs from the green house.

It didn't really matter, as long as she lived, Harry was happy.

x-(X)-x

It was cold and wet. Lutain had taken his leave and stayed with Adalonda in the forest, helping to hunt for her.

It was Quiditch, Slytherin vs. Gryfindor, and much to Harry's surprise; Draco had tried out for seeker, and actually made it.

He was actually quite good; better that Skylar Potter, bur Skylar was determined to win, now with the rumors that he was the Heir to Slytherin. Please, it was an insult, but it was needed.

The quaffle was released, and the game began. Harry watched with slight interest, also slight confusion. The snitch was in front of Skylar, why didn't he get it?

Draco saw the snitch, so he turned to taunting, a few dives and they were almost air fighting.

"What's with the Bludger?" Theo asked, and Harry shifted his gaze, sure enough a Bludger was flying in a direct path at Skylar. No, it was _too_ direct.

The Bludger had been aimed.

"It's been hexed, the Bludger is aiming for Skylar." Harry noted, getting Pansy to suck in a sharp breath. Even Crabbe and Goyle were now paying attention, grunting as Draco narrowly avoiding the Bludger.

"Can we stop it?" Daphne asked, fearing the safety of Draco, Harry said nothing.

"Can _you_ stop it?" Theo asked this time, directing the question to Harry, who blinked slyly.

"Yes, but I'd rather watch this play out." He noted.

Draco flipped, avoiding the Bludger as it narrowly scraped by Skylar, who gasped.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing!" He shouted to Fred and George Weasley who frowned at him, obviously annoyed with his ego.

The Bludger flew back, smashing into the top of Skylar's broom. Draco could have laughed, would Potter need a new broom ever single year?

Skylar screamed as he fell, Draco expertly caught the snitch and watched as the students rushed out onto the field, he landed carefully and tensed as Pansy clutched him close, obviously afraid that he'd be hurt.

Harry smoothly walked forward, looking at the sobbing Skylar as his ankle was broken, brutally too as it hung limp and a few shards poked through his skin.

The Bludger turned, coming back _again_. But as it was above Skylar, Harry sighed and lifted his wand, _he_ was to kill Skylar, not a Bloody Bludger.

"Let me, Mr. Shadis!" Lockhart bellowed, raising the arm on his bright purple robe and showing his wand.

"Please, Gideroy, you have little to no experience in dealing with tampered objects." Snape sneered, brandishing his own wand in response.

Small little chirps came to the Bludger as it rattled slightly, going over its data on who to attack. Then, it charged Harry.

Of course, if it was registered by blood, it would go after him, it was the simple design of the spell.

"Reducto!" Harry shouted, narrowly missing the bludger, it spun quickly, diving and smashing into Harry's arm, breaking the bone on the left side.

He briefly cried out in pain, letting his right arm fall limp, and picked up his wand in his left hand, brandishing it with surprising skill.

"Calusses Siege!" Harry snarled, letting the purple spell branch out like a web and ensnare the Bludger, melting it into a pile of tar like goo.

"Shadis!" Daphne shouted, rushing forward and gasping at his right arm, then blink at his left handed aim.

"You're left handed?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, Harry chuckled darkly, although it could be masked for the pain.

"My father is, he taught me that using both hands is better than relying on one." He muttered, watching as Lockhart accidently removed all the bone inside Skylar's foot instead of healing his ankle.

"That's why I don't trust Lockhart." Harry hissed, Daphne looked at him surprised but nodded slightly.

Harry got to his feet while Ron and Hermione offered to carry Skylar, they, of course, needed a few fifth years to help because he weighed so much.

Harry and Daphne walked into the Hospital wing, being followed closely by the large group carrying Skylar Potter.

After being harassed by Madam Pomfrey, the two were set on their beds, across from each other. Daphne leaned down when Harry beckoned her to.

"Don't let anyone visit me, be in charge of my work, do you understand? Alert Morsus when he gets to the common room where I am. Don't get in trouble, do you understand?" Harry muttered, getting a short 'yes' as a response. Luckily enough, the noise Skylar's sobs were making covered up any noise.

"Whoever isn't hurt, leave! I must tend to my patients!" Madam Pomfrey scowled, pushing out all of the students.

"Silly children, always getting in trouble, what now? A tampered Bludger! I always tell the Headmaster that game is to violent." Madam Pomfrey ranted, finding a few tonics to help heal the internal bruising and broken/shattered bones.

"Why don't you put a ward on the door then, alerting you how serious the threat is when a child walks through the door?" Harry asked smoothly, causing Madam Pomfry to jump slightly as she spun around.

"Oh! You're awake; I thought you were asleep like Mr. Potter." She pointed to the asleep Skylar who eventually passed out from the pain. Harry almost snorted, for this was nothing against the Cruciatus curse.

"No, I have a high pain standard." He smiled, causing her to be slightly flustered as she had nothing to say now.

"Mr. Shadis, I'm afraid that you must drink this, it will taste horrid." She warned, handing him a cup with a lilac colored potion, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"The worse the potion taste, the more it affects you." He stated, before guzzling the potion and repressing a shiver. Madam Pomfry watched impressed and she then smiled.

"You are one of the only children who don't argue with my healings." She smiled, tone suddenly softer. Harry sat upright, and took her left hand in his own.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Shadis, Harry Shadis." And with that, he kissed the back of her hand in the proper Pure Blood greeting.

Harry was sure nobody had ever done that to her before.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine, Harry Shadis."

Harry awoke that night to a slight hissing in his ear.

_"Master, awaken please…master…I am back, Adalonda send her regrets. She feels as if it has been long enough since the cat, she hunts tonight."_

_"Very well Lutain, be swift."_

_"As you will."_

Lutain hissed back through the silent infermery. Potter was out like a light, shifting and muttering a few things when he felt a slightly cold breeze ruffle past. Lutain dropped onto the floor, disappearing into the hallways, Harry's eyes closed again.

When he awoke, it was a whisper, no, it was a row of whispers. The teachers were around a bed, and for once, it was not Skylars.

"Do you think he got a picture of his attacker?" Mcgonangall whispered, taking something out, which let out a putrid stench as it melted quickly.

"The chamber indeed has been opened, I trust you to find a cure Severus?"

_'Cured? Another petrifaction. I don't blame her; pesky children are hard to kill now a day.' _Harry thought, cursing his luck against killing Skylar

Harry looked at Skylar, and for the briefest moments, saw his large brown eyes.

_'Ah, so he's awake also, good, that will cause more panic in his heart.'_ Harry noted, laying back down and closing his eyes, he never really realized how tired he was.

He awoke, keeping his eyelids closed and listening,

"I mean, just look at him! He sleeps like the dead!" Someone shouted, causing Harry to almost cringe.

"Ronald! Be quiet, you might wake him!" Hermione Granger scolded, Harry was sure that she was glaring.

"Too late." Harry stated, flickering his eyes open and sitting upright, blinking slowly at the blushing three. Indeed Harry slept like the dead. He always had since he was a child; his father even said that was how he found him when invading the Potter's home.

Harry uncrossed his arm and looked to his side, sighing as he spotted his bedside table overflowing with gifts from his friends, they were tidy, organized and set in different piles depending on what they were. Definitely from the Slytherins. Even better, Lutain was snoozing around the bedpost, looking more like a stuffed snake then a real one.

"Looks like the snakes have a heart after all!" Skylar sneered, crossing his arms and glaring. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Lutain.

"Now, what are you doing here?" Harry mused; running his hand down Lutain's twisted back.

"What's he doing? Playing with a toy?" Ron whispered to Skylar who shrugged, not recognizing it as the snake that attacked Lockhart. Hermione did though.

"Oh, that's…Morsus, if I remember correctly." She stated, taking a hesitant step forward, at the exact same moment as Lutain lifted his head.

_"Master? Oh, you're awake master!"_ Lutain yawned, voice still full of excitement as he uncoiled from the post.

Hermione took an immediate step back, before blushing and stepping forward again.

Skylar and Ron were talking in hushed whispers, mostly about what they would do when Hermione was dead.

_"This girl…this is the one from the library?"_ Lutain received a stroke to his head for that. Hermione reached forward with a gentle hand and very carefully, stroked his back. Hermione then retracted her fingers quickly and Lutain blinked lazily.

_"Well, she has tought hide, I like her."_

Harry blinked and Lutain set his head on Harry's lap.

"…He likes you." Hermione had the biggest smile possible on her face, Ron and Skylar scowled in the background.

"So Shadis, I know that you were awake last night." Skylar started off, expecting Harry to be afraid.

"Ah, you mean the face that another victim was brought in? This time, it's human?" He stated calmly, reaching over for some sort of snack, settling on a cauldron cake.

"So…Did you hear that they're having a dueling club? The first meeting is next week." Ron added, tryingto start a conversation.

_'Dueling club?'_ Harry blinked slowly, a plan forming in his head on how to get Skylar framed even more.

_'I need to send a letter to father.'_

* * *

><p><strong>The last sentence should be familier :D<strong>

**Okay, a few questions about Suzie and Lupin i've spotted.**

_**Lupin: **_**No, he will NOT come in, he will appear like in the books, just wait for the third.**

_**Suzie: **_**Nope! She isn't going to be really important until the third/fourth book when she stops being a snop and actually looks around (AKA, at Shadis)**


	24. Snake in Lions Skin

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p>Oi! <strong>So it seems that a few of you think that Harry is getting to depending on his dear dad. eh? Well, have you noticed that the only time he sends letters is when he's in dire need of something he can't get at Hogwarts?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Harry?" Daphne asked, unnerved and shifting her weight. Theo was frowning with a worried look on his face. Harry nodded, looking at the clock then shifting his weight to feel the vial in his pant pocket.<p>

"Positive. I need you two, to convince Professor Snape to let at least one of you duel against Skylar Potter."

Daphne and Theo swapped an unsure look and Harry almost groaned. Lutain watched with silent interest.

"We get the fact that you want to embarrass the lazy oaf, but _why?"_ Theo whined, and for once, Harry smiled.

It wasn't kind in the least, no it was more of a dark smirk, but it was something.

"That is my secret to tell. When one of you two are against Skylar Potter, I need you to summon a serpent."

Now, Theo had huge eyes while Daphne gave a short nod.

"Now, whatever happens, do not go against Potter again, do you understand me?" Harry demanded, getting two nods. With that, Harry rose from the chair, making his way to the exit wall.

"One day, you're going to give me an answer Shadis." Daphne warned. Harry hesitated, but nodded eventually. Lutain then slithered away, part one was in action.

* * *

><p>Skylar Potter slumped against the wall, a large swollen lump growing on the back of his head. Harry looked at him with calculating eyes. And very carefully, he reached down and plucked a single strand of his dark brown hair.<p>

Harry then kicked the door to the broom closet closed, locking it with Skylar's wand.

Harry could tell you many of the times he had done strange things, but what he was doing right now was just insane. He was now wearing Skylar Potter's robes, and his stolen wand. In his hand, was a small muddy brown vial filled to the top, waiting for a sample of DNA.

Harry winced, wishing his father could have sent him a potion that smelt at least slightly better, but he needed this_ one_. So dropping in the hair, he looked at the bubbling potion which turned to a disturbing rat brown color.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Harry groaned, guzzling down the potion in one go and gagging at the taste.

His legs almost gave as he stumbled back against the door, clenching his fist to ignore the sickening lurches his stomach was giving.

His flesh bubbled, growing bigger and chubbier. He watched in a mirror he summoned as his hair turned messy and lighter. His eyes turned light and his fingers grew shorter and stockier as his nose fattened into a baby like child.

"Sweet Merlin, why did I ever do this?" Harry sighed, voice coming out in an obnoxious tone, annoying Harry to no end.

Harry looked around, and locked the door; making it so only a few dark unlocking spells could fix it- just to make sure, Harry then made his way towards the Gryffindor tower.

Harry walked (more like strutted) in a manner that would normally kill him. But after watching Skylar for quite a while, he knew all he needed about his twin.

The portrait of the Fat Lady came into view, she looked down uninterested with him,

"Password?" She asked, slightly annoyed at him. Apparently Skylar annoyed the Fat Lady and now, they were at war, reusing to submit to one another.

"Fire crab." Harry sneered, strutting into the common room to find Hermione and Ron at chess, it was a tough match surprisingly, and Harry found himself wanting to play against Ron some time.

"Ron! Hermione! Did ya' hear? Lockhart's teaching the dueling club thing!" Skylar shouted, darting over and sliding into a seat fast enough to cause Hermione to squeak.

"No way Sky, the idiot?" Ron asked, eyes wide, Hermione crossed her arms.

"Ronald, he is _not_ an I-"

"Oh get past your crush Mione." Ron scowled back, getting a swat from the now blushing Hermione. Harry had a toothy grin as he pulled the two up by their arms.

"Come on, if we hurry, we can get their soon!" He whined, forcing the two after him.

"Racing to get to a class on time? This isn't like you mate." Ron laughed, speeded down the hallway, Harry only smirked in response.

"Yeah, I just want to see Lockhart fall on his arse." He laughed, even getting a giggle from Hermione. Mentally, Harry was banging his head against a wall.

_'How can Hermione stand these two idiots? I pity the girl, even if she is a Mudblood.'_

The three stumbled to a stop, throwing the doors open and Harry strutted inside, getting a few girls to glare at him as he purposely pushed between the two.

"Oh! This will be wonderful! It will be great to learn how to duel; I've always wondered how spells changed when used offensively and defensively!" Hermione bubbled; Harry noted the glazed look in Weasley's eye and walked right up next to the stage.

"Can you all hear me? Huddle round, Huddle round, good!" Lockhart beamed as he stood on stage, winking at a few seventh year girls who glared back at him.

"Well, welcome to the first ever dueling class! Here, my assistant, Professor Snape-"

_'Assistant? This might be easier that I thought.'_ Harry thought, thinking of how he could get in a duel.

"-Has so wonderfully offered to help out. Now, we will both give an example on a duel, on three, two –"

But Snape cut it short, using the disarming spell to send Lockhart flying backwards and onto the ground, Snape easily caught Lockhart's wand.

Ron gave a low whistle looking at Snape and Harry nodded, swallowing the bile in his throat.

"I'm not sure which one I want to see on their arse more." Harry whispered to Ron who turned bright red, trying to hold back his giggles. Harry noted the glare he got and mentally smiled, yes, this would be easy.

"Very nice, Professor Snape, but I found it quiet obvious what you were going to do there." Lockhart beamed, wobbling slightly on his feet. Harry reached down and took a small sip of the brutal potion from a tiny flask he had, disguising the smell as pumpkin juice. Nobody asked.

"Okay! Partner up and swap spells!" Lockhart declared, and Harry spun, instantly being claimed by Ron.

After a while, Harry got his fair share of hex's (which he could normally avoid) then Lockhart decided to try and teach them blocking spells…with a duel up on the platform.

"How about Weasley and Skylar Potter!" Lockhart beamed; using any excuse possible to pull Harry onto the stage.

"I think not, Weasley is capable of messing up the simplest of spells." Snape drawled, stopping Ron in his tracks.

"He only says that because we can out do any of his Slytherins." Harry muttered to Ron who snickered.

Apparently, Snape heard this also, and decided to arrange it himself.

"I know, how about Mrs. Greengrass, against Mr. Potter." Harry stuck his chin out and climbed onto the stage, watching Daphne as he sloppily pulled out his wand on stage.

"Begin." Lockhart shouted, and Daphne smirked at Harry, who glared.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted, Harry gasped, barley missing the jet of red light.

"Reducto!" He shouted, missing by a long shot yet still staying in game.

"Stupify!" He shouted once more, this time, directly at nimble Daphne.

"Protego!" She shouted, summoning a silver shield much to the Gryffindors shock, she then smirked, brandishing her wand, and Harry knew what she was going to do.

"Serpensortia!" She shouted, summoning Lutain much to her surprise, and Harry's pleasure. Harry had casted a ward on them both, the first snake summoning spell used between the two would instantly teleport Lutain and send him out in battle, and it was working just the same.

Harry took a step back while Lutain hissed, coming closer.

"Don't worry Skylar! I'll take care of it!" Lockhart shouted, eyes filled with fear as he recognized the breed of snake.

_"This is great master, amazingly great."_ Lutain snickered, hissing at Lockhart who whimpered.

"Sky!" Ron shouted, looking up with fearful eyes. Harry then stepped forward, eyes focused only on the snake as he did what he rehearsed.

_"Hello Lutain, could you pick out a student of your choice and look like you're going to bite?"_

_"Gladly, master."_ Lutain hissed, enjoying the pale faces of everyone as Skylar Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, spoke in Parsletongue.

Daphne was pale, looking at him with trembling hands. Lutain spun, focusing his gaze on Justin Finch Fletchley, and suddenly, the hall was split by Theo's voice.

"Morsus! Here boy! Come on back, don't listen to Potter, I can take you to Shadis, here boy." Theo called on the side, desperately wanting Lutain to live so he wouldn't feel Harry's wrath.

_"I must go master, if I was you, I'd flee."_

_"Very well Lutain, make it look convincing."_ Harry hissed, trying to make him look mad, and Lutain hissed reared up and looking angry with his thrashing tail.

"Come on Morsus, don't listen to him!" Theo tried once more, this time; Lutain spun quickly and slithered to Theo who shivered as Lutain coiled around his shoulders.

Harry turned, looking at the pale Ron and Hermione, then at the gaping students and teachers.

"I- I.." Harry bolted, knowing that the Pollyjuice would wear off soon, he raced down the steps toward the broom closet, cursing it to open, he let his hand run into it, giving off a loud _'thump'_ for his pursuers behind him. He then positioned the passed out body of Skylar Potter in position so it looked like he ran into the door.

Harry then, backed away into the shadows, leaving rumors in his wake.

x-(X)-x

Skylar Potter sat inside Professor Dumbledore's office with his mother, father, godfather, and close friend, Remus Lupin. Ron and Hermione were by his side as he blinked away the bleary ness.

"Man, what happened?" He groaned, looking into the concerned faces of his friends.

"Sky Honey, what do you last remember?" Lily Potter asked, looking at him concerned and with large sparkling light green eyes.

"Er, I was running to get Ron and Mione for the duel club thing." He recited, thinking the best he could James Potter jumped, looking at his son directly in the eye.

"Son, do you remember anything else? A flash of red or any color? A snake?" He pried, Sky shrugged in response.

"Why? What happened?" Skylar asked Ron who bit his lip.

"Well mate, you spoke Parsletongue."

A nearby students passing by a large stone eagle jumped in shock as a loud frightened boys voice echoed out into the hall, scaring him beyond belief.

_"WHAT!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i'm leaving for ANOTHER trip, so don't expect any updates for a few days. It really depends on the Wifi link.<strong>

**Oh, and are you guys reviewing more than normal? It seems you're all in a writing mood. :)**


	25. The Song of the Thestrals

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p>Harry was at ease, Christmas break was approaching, and the list came up. The day before Harry made his decision, a letter from his father came via falcon. Hedwig had met with it halfway, taking the letter and meeting Harry faster than normal, as she had stronger wings.<p>

_Shadow._

_Spies are slipping through the floors, someone let them in, and they have animagus forms. If it wasn't for the vipers and serpents we let stay in the winter, the spies could have killed half my rank. A Gaboon Viper, who seems to know you, he goes by the name of Sangia, caught seven of the spies, our estimated count is twenty in all._

_It's tricky and dangerous, an animagus bat slipped through the vents, almost wrecking my plans I had written down. _

_The spies will recognize you Shadow, it is of grave importance for you to stay where you are, for we cannot let you be known to the world yet._

_Also, how did you get my diary?_

_~Your father._

The letter was simple, it made Harry sad, but sacrifices needed to be made for war. Spies indeed were a big problem. Speaking of spies, Harry had the greatest plan…and all he needed was a rat.

The diary, ah, he wrote to Tom Riddle, stating that he would be sent back to Harry's father so he could remain safe. He did however help Harry, by telling him the secrets to the Chamber of Secrets, and the hidden passages throughout the school webbing from the Slytherin dungeons.

It turns out Lutain was right about secret passages after all.

Lutain had been pretty smug after that.

The following day, Harry had looked on the board to see who indeed was going home; it was a strange turn in events that caused Draco Malfoy to stay. Crabbe, Pansy, and Goyle were also, apparently it was something about _'father's having guests' _or _'He's busy at a business partner's home'_ It was obvious to Harry that they were tracking down spies.

That was what brought the current events into play. Draco and Harry were sitting in the main common room. The wall opened and Draco looked up, a slight frown on their face.

A girl walked in, next to Pansy and in front of Crabbe and Goyle, she had light brown hair with silky gold highlights, making her skin look not incredibly pale. Her eyes slid over and landed on Shadis, she gave a half head nod and walked past, stopping only when her arm was caught by Harry.

"You're a second year, are you not?" He asked, she gave a slight smirk, not allowing herself to be caught too quickly.

"Scott, Destiny Scott, your Harry Shadis right? The 'Prince' of Slytherin, able to charm anything, even snakes." She stated, casting an eye around his chair for Lutain, who had wondered off with his mighty female noble companion.

"Oh? You are well aware that Morsus is a male." Harry added, Destiny had a sly grin on her face at that.

"Who stated that we were implying serpents?" She stated, sitting down on the other side of the couch. Harry smirked slightly, instantly growing a liking to this girl.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Scott." Harry stated, brushing his lips on the back of her hand, she smiled, giving a slight nod and getting to her feet, about to walk to her room, she spared a look, smiling slightly.

"I could grow to like you Shadis." She nodded, before vanishing down the hall. Draco gave a low whistle.

"I don't know how you do it." He shook his head, a slight spark of jealously in his eye at that.

"Calm your emotions Draco. Now, may I ask where you three were?" Harry asked, letting his eyes slide to Pansy who surprisingly wasn't on Draco's arm. He seemed to notice this also.

"Oh, we were, err, looking at those words on the third floor, strange how they haven't washed off yet." Pansy put in, looking slight uncomfortable talking, Crabbe nodded also and Goyle seemed to glare at Harry almost.

"Yes, Blood magic does take time to wear down; the wards of Hogwarts aren't helping in that matter." Harry noted, not really paying any attention. Pansy looked slightly surprised but Draco wrinkled his nose, leaning back against his chair and sighing.

"Do you have anything to do?" Draco asked in a board tone to Harry, who arched an eyebrow.

"Right, I take that back. Do you know of something _I_ could do?" Draco fixed, almost yawning watching the fire in the fireplace.

"Well…who do you thinks' the heir of Slytherin?" Pansy asked, tilting her pug like head, Harry stiffened seeing as this was greatly out of character, same as Crabbe and Goyle actually paying any attention.

"It's impossible to be sure, the first attack happened while we were at the great hall, but the legend says that he had a great beast, that could be what is attacking the students." He offered, Pansy blinked and nodded, paying rapt attention.

"But then the monster would have to be smart and understand English, or the heir could speak to it." Draco added, not knowing at all how close he actually was to the truth.

"But Draco, then the heir would have to be incredibly old as there have been no documented results of the Slytherin line advancing after the arrest of Morvin Gaunt." Harry noted, causing Draco to frown. Pansy bit her lip _another_ strange habit for her, and Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be…_thinking_.

"What about you, Crabbe, Goyle, who is the heir in your eyes?" Harry asked, knowing that this would give it away if possible, Draco looked confused, but before he could correct Harry and say that they didn't speak, Goyle stated something.

"I dunno but you probably do." His chin elevated slightly and the corner of Harry's lips twisted slightly, yes, the arrogant voice was still there.

"Well, I'm sure that you assumed that Draco was the heir as there would be a reason why you Pollyjuiced yourself into Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, Potter." Harry stated, yawning in the process. Draco jumped, pointing his wand at Pansy so quickly she squeaked.

"Hello to you too Hermione." Harry nodded, causing her to blush.

"Wait! How did they get in here?" Draco shouted still holding his wand out, face growing red with anger, Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Draco, enough." He commanded, much to the three's shock, Draco obeyed, backing down and leaving the three enough time to escape through the wall once more.

Christmas came and went, much to Harry's surprise, he had received gifts from quite a few, Daphne, Pansy, (the real one) Draco, Theo, even Blaise. Not to mention the normal gifts from Bellatrix and his father, a new one this time, Rodolphus sent a gift.

Harry received a cloak from Rodolphus, charmed to stay at the perfect temperature; he thought it was a good idea since he had no clue where Harry even was.

Harry received two snake pendants from Bellatrix, both were quiet feminine when he read it, it also held a similar resemblance to the snake necklace he received last year, in which he kept around his neck. He was actually planning on using the necklace on Lockhart…

The letter described it as little spies almost, the eyes would transmit what they were saying into a mirror that came with the gift, and Harry already knew who he was giving each one to.

From his father, he was granted permission to use Wormtail in a way that he may never return alive-but that wasn't the main gift. The main gift was a property, newly purchased and bought for him on the east coast of northern Scotland. Just southeast of Hogwarts, out of view, but still close enough to do some damage.

Pansy sent chocolates from Honeydukes, Draco sent a miniature set of dragons, the three were sleeping now, but when awake, they would grow two times the current size (six inches). He thought it would be a good toy for both he, and Lutain.

Daphne sent him an old book, apparently in the Greengrass library for centuries. It was a beautiful leather bound book on snakes, each page held information on the Latin name, information, self updating habitat area, population, and pictures that acted on their owns, hissing and lunging at your hands as you read.

It was a piece of art really.

It was after the break, and the students returned, hoping that the monster of Salazar had left, they were sorely disappointed.

Not long after they returned, Adalonda struck again.

Lutain helped organize this one, apparently, Skylar Potter had a slight fight with a boy from the other house, a few hours later, and he was found petrified, same as the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick.

It was a wonder really, as this had happened while he was inside his Herbology class.

It was insulting really, how Dumbledore would not let his suspicions go that he was the heir. Even when he was on the other side of the school, he was still to blame. He had watched as Skylar gave his suspicions to Dumbledore, leading a trail of lies about how he was so 'dark' and he organized the whole 'dueling club problem'. Really, what did they take him for? A Necromancer? Actually, don't answer that, for Harry still wanted to learn how to make an inferei.

"I'm telling you Professor! He's a dark wizard!" Skylar protested, and Harry scowled on his bed, watching the entire thing. It was all bark and no bite, they had no proof, no true reason, and yet, Dumbledore seemed to buy it. It was too bad, actually, Harry had already began to set his traps, ensnaring every single student inside Hogwarts, intertwining them so slightly, Slytherins could sit back and watch as the entire castle fell to rubble.

And it all started with spies.

Namely one, Hermione Granger, with a phoenix and snake pendent on her neck.

The eyes of the snake glowed green for a moment.

x-(X)-x

It was muddy, rainy, and wet. That was why Harry stayed inside for the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match.

He was inside the library, reading a little book on offensive spells, amazingly, Harry hadn't heard of a few of them.

"Oh! Shadis! I didn't know that you were here!" Hermione stated as she walked around the bend of a bookshelf. Harry did a small wave and hesitantly she sat in the arm chair next to him.

"What brings you to the library?" He calmly stated, causing her to fidget slightly. She looked down after a while, deciding if to or not to tell him.

"I was looking to see what the monster is, if we find out, then we'll have a better chance of killing it!" She bubbled, excited all the sudden.

Harry suddenly had an icy feeling in his stomach, like he would be sick if the funny, charming and wonderful Adalonda passed away.

Hermione took out a thick book on magical creatures and started through it, as Harry started reading his book once more.

"I see you have use of my gift." Harry noted, letting his eyes flash over to the pendent, she followed his gaze and stiffened.

"_You_ bought this for me?" She gasped, Harry tilted his head slightly, blinking slowly.

"Yes, is it against your ways?"

"Wha? No! This is _amazing!_ It must have cost a fortune!" She held the metal carefully, tracing the bird then the large snake with jade eyes.

"Think nothing of it Hermione." He stated, causing her to blush quickly. The steady rhythm of the rain falling was calm and soothing, that is, until he heard a slight hissing behind him.

_"Shadow? Master Shadow, why are you in the library, I smell impure, I smell thick blood…"_

"Oh Merlin." Hermione whispered randomly, causing Harry to jump out of his thoughts. The sound of Hermione ripping a page out was very out of character, but she was frantic now, she was afraid.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked, grabbing his things also.

"I found out what the monster is, and it could be anywhere." She breathed eyes wide and looking all over.

"Oh?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow and picking up his bag.

"A Basilisk! It's using the pipes in the school to move around! Salazar Slytherin is a Parsletongue, an ability that allows him to control the monster!"

_"Master Shadow, I must take her, leave her as she is impure."_

Harry nodded to Hermione's thought, summoning two mirrors and handing one to her.

"Don't look it in the eye." He warned before darting off, hurrying down the corridors with her on his heels. Eventually, Harry turned left, and Hermione skidded to a halt trying to find him and steady her racing heart.

Harry pressed his back against the back of a painting, sitting in the almost black hidden chamber behind the portrait.

"Now Wormtail, all you have to do, is look in your mirror, do you understand?" Harry whispered to the trembling rat, which nodded. He then pulled an emerald green potion out of his pocket, Pollyjuice, his very own. Wormtail guzzled a little bit in his rat form, changing only when needed too, within seconds, a terrified Harry was looking at the real Harry. With a quick flick of Harry's wand, their clothes were swapped.

"Wormtail, steady." He hissed in anger, at once, the other Wormtail grew stiff and he gulped.

"Better, _Adalonda, I need you to petrify someone as well as the Granger girl."_

_"Master Shadow! It is you! I was worried that there was an imposter!"_

_"Actually Adalonda that is who you are going to petrify. I need you to petrify a rat in my body, as well as Granger."_

_"Okay, Master Shadow, do well and make Master Salazar proud." _Adalonda hissed, and Harry dissolved in smoke, forcibly pushing Wormtail out as a large cracking registered through a vent, Hermione dashed around a bend, panting in relief as she saw Wormtail.

"Harry, we need to move, the Basilisk is going to get u-"

"T-To late!" Wormtail tried to imitate, pointing with Harry's own wand.

The two closed their eyes firmly, holding the mirror in front of them as Adalonda hit the ground and started to slither, giving off large deathly hisses.

Harry darted at them in smoke/shadow form, the breeze forcing them to blink and look into a mirror, into the glozing yellow eyes.

Hermione Granger and Wormtail grew stiff.

Harry drifted past, moving near Adalonda, whose scales rattled as she shivered.

_"Master Shadow, I feel you here…I must leave, for the prey will be returning soon."_

_"Of course, I will follow, as I have nothing else to do for a while now."_ Harry hissed back, moving next to Adalonda as she slipped through the vent, which magically closed behind her.

The pipes were gross, covered in thick slime from the time they had been out of use.

Adalonda moved surprisingly fast, the thick slime did help her move as she practically plummeted down into a chamber almost miles below the surface.

_"I apologize for the slime, Master Shadow, I have only been awake for a short while."_

_"Think nothing of it Adalonda, If anything, I should clean it up."_ Adalonda shot a thankful look as she burst out of the pipe and hit a small pool of water, washing the muck off of her scales.

_"Master! Adalonda! You return!" _Lutain hissed, moving towords the two, slightly slower than normal, Harry blamed it on the chill of the chamber.

_"Yes, the plan went perfectly, Wormtail is petrified, as well as Mrs. Granger."_

Lutain nodded, shivering once more, Adalonda shot a saddened look.

Harry sighed, shivering himself before pointing his wand at the floor.

"Scourgify." He stated, allowing the floor to clear of the green slime, much to the two serpent's surprise.

Harry sat, carefully releasing thin red and orange lines, of heating wards. Normally the same type that surrounded Dragon enclosures in Russia.

_"Master Salazar used to use the magiks like this."_ Adalonda whispered, watching the lines intertwine and coil, pulling taunt and loosing once more, finding the strands of magic in the air and mixing with them.

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes, he had the strangest way of using magic." _She whispered stretching as the hearting ward was casted in place, lifting the temperature to a nice sunny day. Lutain stretched out also, sitting by Adalonda's resting head. Harry sat next to her also, stroking her crest and dark green scales.

_"He had tomes he read; he had actually stolen them from a lady, Mogana Le Fay, An old man the name of Merlin then let him keep them, to keep them hidden from the world, alas, I was just a hatchling at this time, but I remember it well. Merlin was kind, he enjoyed my scales." _Adalonda hissed, blinking slowly and Harry looked at her in shock.

_"You met Merlin?"_

_"Aye, He declared we Basilisks the kings and queens of serpents, and gave us our crest." _She beamed, looking at Lutain, whose jaw hung limp.

_"Master Salazar read the tomes, letting himself learn the old magiks, so if one was ever to find the tomes, he could counter the black arts of magiks."_

Harry looked at Adalonda with a new light, running his hand over the tiny scales of her snout, savoring the almost silky feel they had.

_"Salazar was not mad? He was not dark, or evil?"_

_"Master Salazar was kind, he was a noble as were the other founders of Hogwarts. He never turned to the dark magiks for his own gain, no, but the others did not, they could not see through the web Morgana laid so heavily."_

Harry was quiet; it was surprisingly shocking to hear the truth of Salazar Slytherin from his familiar herself.

_"But what was it about Salazar's 'Only Pure Blood Rule?'"_ Harry asked, wanting to know as much as possible.

"_All lies. Sir Godric had two children, both male and old. Salazar lived off in the ancient forest where the Unicorns lived. When Godric's sires, Sir Adrion, and Sir Saxon hunted in the woods, they came across Mylla."_

Harry looked up at Adalonda, who visibly seemed to sag, Lutain slithered closer, feeling the sorrow that drifted off of her.

_"Mylla was young, her years were just coming. She was not much older than you, Master Shadow, three winters older."_

_'So she was fifteen.'_ Harry's mind recognized, he nodded, stroking Adalonda as she seemed even sadder.

_"Mylla was such a haunted soul, times were hard, and young females were a prize for males-"_

_"So she was hidden." _Harry whispered, understanding where this story was going.

_"Yes, she hid in the forest, away from the castle, her raven black hair, and silver eyes. She was a blessed girl, rarely seen if ever, and she enjoyed it. She enjoyed the ability to only be seen when one was looking, and she enjoyed the forest, the creatures, no matter how strange."_

Lutain exhaled, laying down next and looking at Adalonda for the rest of the tale. Even Harry, was very much engrossed.

_"Sir Adrian and Sir Saxon went to hunt, the whispers of large deer and hounds the size of horses on which they rode, they moved swiftly through the forest. And one night, they saw her in the clearing. She was with a Unicorn foal, tending to the ill steed, and Sir Adrian shot it down, to end the suffering."_

Harry sighed, slightly surprised by the tightened feeling in his lower throat, near his chest. He wasn't aware of the feeling, or why it was there, was he ill?

_"Mylla tried to back away, but Sir Saxon was persistent with his advances, and Mylla turned him down. In Sir Saxons anger, he killed her, only to fall by the dark wrath of Master Salazar, as he saw what became of his only daughter."_

Harry didn't dare interrupt, this was sad and in a way beautiful, the way of Salazar's hate had come to be, the real reason, and it was important.

_"Sir Godric was appalled with anger at Master Salazar's killings, none of the founders realizing that he had a hatchling. Master Salazar fought, calling the males impure by their selfish acts of murder, Sir Godric of course was confused on what he meant. Master Salazar found, the boy's mother was a muggle, and in his rage, he denied the access of muggle, fearing that their dirty blood and desires would destroy the school."_

Adalonda closed her eyes, resuming the story without the cloudy film that was made from the buildup of sorrow.

_"Master Salazar held Mylla, and used a stone, a stone from a strange man with two brothers. She was there again, but a spirit, unable to return to the living in a mortals body…"_

Very slowly, Adalonda opened her eyes, looking down at the sad Lutain.

_"Mylla was forged a new body by Master Salazar, combining the serpents tongue with her steeds love, she was born into a new species, with a single haunting call that sounds of her voice to the horned steeds…"_

"She's a Thestral." Harry breathed, looking at Adalonda whose lips curled back, contemplating her next words.

_"She was a gate, as the Thestrals were the steeds of the dead, but she brought them to the living, as death always had a use for them, she had a use for life."_

* * *

><p><strong>OI!<strong>

**(jumps away in shock and looks at reviewer known as _'The Flamer' _In shock)**

**Hey! What did i say about using foul language on my stories!**

**(Crosses arms and glares)**

**Smart one you are, reviewing on a different one because you thought i abbandoned this one. If you read the AN on the last chapter, you would notice that i was on VACATION! I still am! I will NOT be bad mouthed because someone thinks that i abbandoned this story!**

**Even if i did, i would at least tell you, not just...leave it!**

_**Well!**_** Sor-rey if _i_ can't go a week without somebody yelling at me!**

**Geeze, And you don't even have the guts to use your real profile name (tisks and looks away)**

**I expected more.**


	26. The Kidnapping

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p>Lutain slithered throughout the school. The Slytherins were aware that he knew English, but none really wanted to say that 'Harry' was petrified, they were afraid of his bite.<p>

Even Daphne had no heart to say what had happened to his master.

The school was in a panic really, The Purebloods seemed to have realized that none were safe is Shadis was petrified, none were safe actually.

When McGonagall stood in the entrance, the crowd from Quiditch stopped, almost all of the school looked up to her saddened face, immediately fearing the worse, that someone had been attacked once more.

"It seems." She started, gaining silence she so wanted.

"That there has been another attack, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, may I speak to you a moment." She announced, looking over the crowd, and at that moment, Skylar understood exactly what had happened.

"It's Hermione! She's been attacked! Sweat Merlin, is it Hermione!" Skylar shouted more in fear then in concern, Professor McGonagall frowned not wanting to say exactly what it was, but it seemed that she had no choice.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Mrs. Granger has been attacked."

The Gryffindors immediately bursted out shouts, screams, and threats, all aimed at Draco Malfoy, Slytherins in general, or Harry Shadis, it seemed that Skylar shared his rumors to the tower also.

"Yeah? Where's Shadis? Probably off killing some Muggleborn!" Ron finally screamed in the direction of the Slytherins, but they didn't respond, they whispered and looked at each other, trying to think of _why_ Granger was attacked.

It was then Daphne realized something, Shadis had said that he was going to the library, and that was where Granger normally was.

Oh Merlin no.

"Mr. Potter! That is enough!" McGonagall shouted, but the shouts and threats about Harry increased.

"He's probably killing her!"

"Torturing some muggle."

"Death Eater scum!"

"I SAID ENOUGH! MR. SHADIS IS NOT THE CAUSE OF MISS. GRANGERS ATTACK!" McGonagall finally shouted, face red and she was angry. The hall went silent, and now, Daphne knew.

"What's your proof!" Ron called back, to angry to even think of what he was saying, luckily, Mcgonangall understood this.

"This attack was not only Mrs. Granger-"

"It got Harry Shadis didn't it?" Blaise asked, looking at her right in the eye. It was silent while people looked at each other in shock, fearing the worse.

Professor McGonagall gave a brisk nod.

x-(X)-x

Harry walked around the chamber, and much to his surprise, it wasn't just one chamber.

It was a labyrinth, of chambers and rooms, desks chairs meeting rooms. Harry could believe if this was a breeding area for exotic animals like the Basilisk or different snakes, it seemed amazing for just one though.

Harry worked and worked, using many cleaning and banishing charms to rid the floor of the goo and slime. Soon the only thing left, was the slightly wet marble from the always dripping pipes, but at least it was warm.

And Adalonda's knowledge was great, impossibly so, she even told stories of Master Salazar when she had just hatched, surprisingly, he was only around twenty in age.

_"Should I ever get a Basilisk, Adalonda?" _Harry asked one night, looking at the large form of Adalonda who was teaching Lutain a better way to strike prey.

_"I am unsure of how to respond, I'm sure this bundle of scales is hard enough."_

_"Hey! I resent that!"_ Lutain shouted, spinning around from after practicing a twisting lunge.

_"Silence Hatchling."_

_"I'm not a baby!"_

_"To me you are."_ The entire time, the two's heads grew closer and closer, going almost cross-eyed as they did so.

Harry laughed at Lutain as he did a little argument against an amused Adalonda

_"I'm not sure though, a Basilisk is very hard to raise, not to mention I am classified as a 'dark species' because of Master Salazar."_

Adalonda hissed, using her tail tip to lift up Lutain as he tried to take a tiny nip out of her nose.

_"Ah, Wizards are all Hypocrites."_

_"And you aren't a wizard?"_

That got Harry thinking, what _was_ a wizard? A wizard was a male with magical powers, but Harry didn't have only magical powers, he had the vampire and demonic abilities known only through dark blood spells outlawed hundreds of years ago.

Just what _was _he?

_"I…"_ Harry started, unsure of how to continue, Adalonda turned, as did Lutain, seeing how confused he was, and much to Harry's confusion, Adalonda chuckled.

_"Every generation I meet, I ask the same question, are you a wizard? And you know the answer I get?"_ She started, looking very amused now.

_"They never answer, because they are unsure of what they are. But I know the answer, as did Master Riddle and Master Salazar. No, you and they are not wizard."_

At this, she lowered her head until her cheek brushed the side of his.

_"You are so much more, Master Shadow."_

Harry jumped back, looking into the bright yellow orbs of Adalonda, and holding his ground against the surprised and lethal gaze.

_"How? How am I better than a wizard? For my childhood I was trapped with muggles, treated like a freak, vermin to their own species. But I am better, they are no better than worms beneath my feet, and I prided myself that I was not one of them, that I was a wizard, and now, I am not even that? Tell me Adalonda, what am I, should I even exist, or am I just as much a rat as I was a freak."_

Harry hissed, trying to find out exactly what he was.

Andalonda suddenly reared, baring her teeth and flicking her tail to knock him down and pin him to the stone. Harry looked up with sharp emerald orbs as the seventy foot long Basilisk reared over, breath reeking of rotten meat.

_"How dare you! To lower yourself to one that killed Mylla, to be beneath their feet even in thought! No, never bow to anyone, because soon, they will rot and die all over. We are the great and noble species, tell me, Master Shadow, when was the last of Godric's Griffins, or where has the Daughter of Rowena vanished to? They are weak, they are foolish to trust those so far below, no, never bow to them, and never lose your faith!"_

Adalonda hissed, crest flaring and resembled a crown so much more than Harry ever realized.

In the stunned silence that followed, Harry never thought to vanish in smoke, or to use the shadows to push away the tail. No, he thought, and plotted, for all he once briefly saw was real and Adalonda was the proof of it. Salazar was a great wizard, better than Albus Dumbledore could ever be, and it was the heir's job to follow in their footsteps.

It was Harry's job, to be great.

_x-(X)-x_

Lutain and Harry (unseen) drifted through the corridors, looking at students which bustled about in large groups, as if that would help them. Lutain looked up and a first year Slytherin looked down at him sadly, she opened her mouth, but then closed it, racing away.

_"They fear telling me what happened to rat-man."_

_"Wormtail, his name is Wormtail. Rat-man sounds like a muggle villain."_

_"Or a serpents greatest meal."_ Lutain pointed out, causing Harry to glare at him through the shadows.

Harry moved silently through in the form of thick black smoke, like a phantom or a spirit, strange and impossible to stop, as he was like smoke.

Lutain moved slightly faster, a Gryffindor sixth year wrinkled his nose before turning and stomping away, causing Lutain to glare daggers.

_"Foolish humans, dare look upon us with disgust!"_

_"Ah, but I think Gryffindors don't fall under that category of humans, Lutain."_ Harry chuckled hauntingly, causing a fluffy cat walking past to freeze, ears swiveling around until it caught sight of Lutain and licked it's lips, then…it saw the pure _size_ of him.

_"Ignorant feline."_ Lutain muttered, glaring at the fleeing cat.

Harry followed, before stiffening as he heard slight chuckled from behind a tapestry.

_"Lutain, wait a moment."_ Harry hissed, phasing through the fine strands into the little chamber.

Two red haired boys watched the fleeing cat with identical smirks.

"'Bout time-"

"Someone showed-"

"That fur ball-"

"What was coming." They finished in harmony, smirking at Lutain who looked up and down the hallway, oblivious to the fifth years.

_'Fred and George Weasley, twin pranksters, and so far, the best of the Weasleys.'_ Harry thought, looking at the two as they leaned back, looking out like a one way mirror.

"Ya' know, that snake isn't half bad-"

"-Even for belonging to a Slytherin." The other agreed, tossing a bottle of ice cold butter beer to his twin, together, they clanked the lids together, popping off the cap.

_"Master?"_

_"I am here Lutain, behind the tapestry, the Weasley Twins watch you with appreciation."_ Harry whispered, causing the two twins to jump and look around for the ghostly snake.

Lutain flicked out his tongue and spun so suddenly, the twins looked at each other in surprise. Then very slowly, Lutain moved forward, flicking his tongue and increasing in speed.

"Sweet Merlin-"

"-It's coming for us!" The other finished in a panicked whisper as they dropped the Butter beer and scurried to the back corner.

_"Ah, you are right, the twin Weasels."_ Lutain hissed, rearing up slightly and flicking his tongue.

"Hey Gred, didn't the git say that the snake spoke English?" The twin on the right whispered, and the one of the left shrugged, stepping forward and raising his arms in peace.

_"Oh, this will be amusing."_ Lutain hissed, looking at the twins who gulped.

"Oh great mighty serpent, we mean you no harm." He pronounced loud and clear, finishing with a swooping bow which caused Harry to physically hold his jaw shut so he wouldn't laugh.

_"Do they think I am a Basilisk?"_

_"Hey Lutain! Looks like you got a few admirers!" _Harry hissed, almost laughing at the glare Lutain sent at Harry in the shadows.

"Think the things mental, staring in the dark like that?" The other twin whispered, getting a sharp deadly hiss in response that caused him to stop talking, the other prompt idly burst into laughter.

"Well Forge, the thing hates you!"

Another hiss at the word 'thing'

"Snake! I meant snake! The _snake_ hates you!" He hurriedly corrected, causing Harry to shake his head.

_"Adalonda will nag on you for this forever Lutain."_

_"Oh shut up."_

x-(X)-x

It was only a few days later that, when Adalonda whispered that two boys raced out to the Acromantuala's fields, what for, she was uncertain.

Harry and Lutain were on watch after that, hoping to find at least one thing that was out of place.

Harry drifted in his phantom shadow form; it was faster than his mortal form, and more efficient, but held horrible side effects. This travel was made for those who died submersed in the black arts, yet Harry was not dead. When he tried to reform into his true body after long periods of time, he would be unconscious, leeching life energy from anyone inside the room, it was a brutal trade.

That was why Harry made sure to remain in phantom form for a little while, and then his normal form inside the chamber, no glamour's needed.

Harry drifted through the small crack in the doorframe, Madam Pomfrey was gone, she wouldn't be returning for a while yet, and Harry glanced at all the victims. Returning to Shadow as he did.

Mostly his body, it was in a posture that had his wand out, stance large, Wormtail did do an excellent job mimicking his movements.

Just as Harry turned to Hermione, he felt something was wrong, a slight sickening from her, that something very important had happened around her.

Harry needed to find out what.

Harry searched her, touching her weak magic core, sifting the pockets of her clothes, and finding nothing.

"What is it?" Harry growled, before finally stilling and looking at the clenched fist, very carefully, he melted into the shadows, weaving between her locked fingers, expecting to find a book page crumpled beyond recognition.

It was empty.

Harry recoiled, still In his shadow form. His father once told him, that the shadow form reminded him of a cat, the way it arched and spat when it was angry.

And that was what Madam Pomfry saw when she walked in.

"Great Merlin!" She cried out, holding her wand and looking at the angry black shadow.

Harry spun, locking eyes with the scared Mediwitch, showing green chips of ice as they seemed suspended by the black swirling mass.

"Die!" He screeched, voice coming out like a ghost as he lunged, the Mediwitch held no chance.

Five minutes later, she laid on a bed, knocked out cold and not waking for a while now.

Harry slipped under the door, confidently trying to find Ronald the Weasel, and the idiot Potter.

Harry spun a corner, and dodged a red spell coming at him; he spun, rearing up much like a Dementor.

Ginny Weasley stood, her face pale and arm shaking as she held her wand ready, just waiting to attack Harry.

He laughed, it was a short little haunting chuckle one would give if you were taking part in a horror film, and it unnerved little Ginny even more.

"I-I don't know what you are- But leave this school!" She shouted, taking a step forward, Harry landed, wishing to see her face as he took her captive, yes, a hostage inside the chamber would do nicely.

"You can't hurt me, little Ginerva." Harry chuckled, allowing the shadows to solidify, showing his real body, and the scars, the long silver scars on his face.

Ginny gasped, scrambling back, and Harry took a silent step forward, slowly approaching.

"You aren't alive! You can't be!" She screamed, and Harry casted a silencing spell around. Ginny's legs were shaking now and her face was a sickly shade of white.

"Can't I? You believe every little word of your 'hero' the boy who was crying just because he couldn't punch a child in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, jaw clenching shut, and he grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

"Such a pretty girl, it would be such a shame, really." He stated, by now, tears were streaming down her face, she sobbed silently and Harry lifted her up.

"No, I won't kill you, I'll let Skylar Potter play hero once more, and you and I, can watch him fail." Harry noted, trailing a finger down her neck, then, he jabbed a spot on her collar bone, causing her to gasp and go limp as the pressure point was triggered.

With a cold feeling and a wave of darkness, the two vanished, traveling through the ground in inky black smoke.

x-(X)-x

_"All teachers please report to the second floor corridor. All students please return to your common rooms."_

The words echoed throughout the school, even faintly inside the chamber. Lutain watched from the shadows, flicking his tongue and tasting fear.

So it was then, Lutain decided to go and see what the teachers were worried about.

Lutain tensed his muscles before flexing and propelling himself forward, scraping against the floor ever so gently, and to his luck, none heard.

Lutain looked around, flicking his eyes as he allowed them to shift into the heat seeking mode, as all vipers had. He scanned around once more, seeing bright orange shapes moving slightly, once more another larger bright orange shape moved with surprising speed behind a wall, towards the group. Lutain flicked his tongue, scenting the air and recognizing almost all.

Reeking fumes, smell of parchment, the smell of cleanser, roots and grasses, an unforgettable smell of goblin blood, and the worst of all, a full blast of strong smelling perfume reminding Lutain greatly of a peacock.

"Rat in Snakes skin, come out come out_." _Lutain hissed, moving slowly around the bend and blinking away his heat seeing eyes, now he watched in strange colors, purples and greens almost entirely gone, reds and browns overly brilliant, as it was the sight of a magic viper.

Lutain flicked his tongue once more, scenting the perfume-peacock man, he turned his head, looking at the overly smiling man with honey hair, similar to a mouse's underbelly.

Oh, the man Lutain once fought, the coward.

A vibration, across the floor and up Lutain's fine scales on his belly, he turned, using his long neck to look behind him, none was there, but the mortal eye often deceives one.

Two small bright orange colors bunkered down under a blue veil, cooler then the bodies under.

The tongue flickered out, and scents came back.

Weasel, the taller one, and the sickly smell of sugar. The burning particles of white that Lutain tasted before.

_"What is it Minerva?"_ Lutain turned, widening the vibration sensors behind his eyes, listening to the strange speak of human tongue, it was so different from the noble tongue of the serpents, and it took decades to learn and understand.

_"Our worst fears have been confirmed."_ It was the one that smelled of parchments, the one with Goblin blood exhaled, and the Weasel and sugar behind shuddered.

_"The monster, has taken a captive into the chamber itself."_ The parchment spoke once more, Lutain's eyes widened, the two behind him gasped, annoying Lutain with the stinky breath.

_"We will have to close the school, send the children home."_ Grass and roots whispered, sniffling softly, Lutain had seen her and scented her before….the plant-house, her den was the plant-house.

_"Pomana, Fileus, Severus, warn your house, and tell them to pack, Hogwarts shan't survive if the ministry hears of this."_

Parchment sniffled, and the two behind seemed to whisper in little hisses, Lutain flared his sensors, listening closely incase his Master wished to know.

_"Where's Dumbledore?"_

Yes, such a good question for the Sweet-hatchling. Where was the fool, the man that carried the stench of the burning rocks Lutain had stuck in his mouth before, the lemon citrus fruit and all related.

Where _was_ he?

_"Minerva, who is it?"_ The smell of cleanser whispered, her orange movement was wringing the strange limbs and tail tips together. The parchment lady looked down; at least her orange heat did, and sighed, filling the room with her breath.

_"Ginerva Weasley."_

Lutain tilted his head, looking at the Weasel under the blue film, Sugar-hatchling had the tail tips on his limb clasped over the others maw, silencing any hisses.

Quickly, they all raced away, the hatchlings and the elders, the perfume-peacock man gulped before dashing away without pride, as if fleeing from a predator.

What strange creatures humans are.

* * *

><p><strong>Professor key for the last chapter:<strong>

**Weasel: Ron Weasley**

**Sickly Sugar : Skylar Potter (from the sweets he eats)**

**Parchment: Minverva Mcgonagall**

**Perfume-Peacock: Lockhart**

**Clenser: Madam Pomfrey**

**Reeking fumes: Snape **

**Roots and grasses: Sprout**

**goblin blood : Flitwick**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everybody! Guess what? I'm buds with 'The Flamer'<strong>

**(yes i know his real Penname, but i'm not giving it out so you guys can send comments to him)**

**We're totally cool now okay? Apoligizes given and we're at an understanding, hope that you've had a good little wait, and apparently, a few of you want to send in reviews to see my respone? (gives a grin)**

**I'll give you a deal. Send in any question- story or other, and i'll answer it right up here, cool eh? **

**Love you all! **

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	27. Adalonda

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p>Skylar Potter raced through the halls, Ron on his heels.<p>

Skylar was panting as he ran, obviously not used to the exercise. He took a left, throwing the doors to his mothers office open, causing her to squeak and jump in surprise.

"Sky! What is the meaning of-"

"We know what the monster in the chamber is!" Ron and Skylar both chorused. Eyes wide and cheeks red, Lily potter stiffened before sighing.

"Skylar, Ron, Headmaster Dumbledore isn't here, he was pulled away for a very important meeting from the minister." Lily replied, Skylar opened his mouth in protest, but Lily beat him there.

"_No_ Skylar, we can't just call him away. This is politics, not something you'd understand." And Lily's heart broke to say that. She expected so much _more_ from little Skylar. According to Minerva and Dumbledore, Tom Riddle was a genius when it came to magic, shouldn't Skylar be that skilled if he was his equal?

"Then get dad to call in some aurors!" Skylar protested, every second wasted was another second Ginny could be dying.

"Sky, the ministry is to arrogant to concern themselves over the petrifying students. They believe that Lockhart and Dumbledore should be able to take care of it, and won't send in anybody."

Lily stiffly said, and Skylar understood. She believed that Lockhart was as much a phony as anything.

"But Lockhart or Dumbledore doesn't know how to kill a Basilisk!" Ron protested, causing Lily to spin around surprised.

"A Basilisk? Don't be silly, a Basilisk kill, not petrifies, and how would a Basilisk slip through the school?" She demanded, hands on her hips as she icily debated.

"The pipes! It moves through the pipes, and nobody ever saw it directly in the eye!" Skylar protested, Lily then crossed her arms.

"Skylar Charlus Potter, there is _not_ a Basilisk in this school, nor should you _look_ for a Basilisk in this school, do I make myself clear?" She demanded, emerald green eyes narrowing slightly, she only nodded when she received two 'yes ma'am's'.

"Good, now make yourself scarce."

The boys didn't need to be told twice.

They dashed down the hall, only stopping when they were out of harm's way, both panting, they looked at each other, eyes wide and thinking quickly.

"What do we do now Sky?" Ron whispered and Skylar gulped quickly, looking around for anything he could think of.

"Now, we go into the chamber."

x-(X)-x

Ginny Weasley groaned as she stirred, blinking away the black spots in her vision. She reached down, pressing her hands against the cool stone before lifting herself up slightly and looking around with a gasp.

Ginny gasped and searched her pocket for her wand, while looking around, taking in the appearance of the beautiful, yet frightening dungeon.

"You won't find it." She spun, freezing her hands in the frantic search.

Shadow stood, leaning against a snake statue by the door, he was twirling her wand between his fingers, while his eyes were closed, a relaxed posture.

"What do you want?" Ginny forced her voice to sound more confident then she felt, and even that, had a slight shake to it. Shadow opened his eyes, letting them slide over to Ginny, and her breathing stopped. So the rumors were true, he really did have eyes made of green ice and a cloak made of darkness.

He was like a dark prince.

"The closing of Hogwarts, to be honest, I wasn't going to a captive; I assumed that one child wouldn't be too hard to kill, but they _always_ get away, don't they." Shadow sighed, shaking his head slightly, and still, he twirled her wand.

"Th-the scars." She started, looking at the scared side of his face, immediately he flinched, looking away and gently pressed a few fingers to the flesh.

"Yes, that wasn't part of the plan." Shadow murmured, sighing and looking towards the vault like door.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Ginny whispered, curling her legs close to her chest and she shivered slightly as Shadow's gaze drifted to her own, a small smile came to Shadows face and he shook his head approaching her and lowering himself to her level.

"You knew to much, you would have alerted Dumbledore of my presence, and in the end, the school would be cleansed of Dark Magic, killing me." Shadow muttered, drawing his fingers along her jaw, causing her to flinch back.

A while ago, Shadow had come up with a good excuse of how he was still alive, and much to his and his father's amusement, he 'isn't alive' It would give Dumbledore a massive headache, almost as big as his ego actually.

"So you kidnap me to save your scrawny little hide?" She challenged, nose flaring in anger, Shadow's fist curled slightly, the other held Ginny's wand and traced it, gently getting a feel for it.

"If I could, I would Obliviate you, wipe your memories and send you on your little way, but I am without a wand, and your core doesn't work with mine, Unicorn hair, is it?' He asked, tossing the wand to her, and she caught it, surprised and wary.

"You would wipe my mind."

"How do you think, I grew up, young Ginerva. Bathed in attention? Surrounded by gold and riches? No, I was a _secret_, if anyone saw me, they shot on sight, the memory charm has saved me more times than you care to believe."

Shadow noted, pushing his hand down and pulling up, slowly yanking on a shadow which stretched like putty, making her gasp as she saw it.

"This is why I gave you your wand, I can do more things with the night than spells you know, you cannot do anything down here." Shadow stated calmly, letting the shadows retract as he rose, closing his eyes and exhaling.

"I hear things, I know things." Ginny randomly said, causing Shadow's eyes to flicker open.

"Oh? He offered, refusing to look at her, and Ginny talked on.

"The order, I know things about the order. Things my brothers don't." She stated smugly, and Shadow turned, eyes narrowing.

"And do tell me, Ginerva, why shouldn't I jump into her mind and find out what you hear?" He purred, seeming to be everywhere at once while still remaining in one spot.

"A spell, something Fedelus, or something like that." She declared, eyes flashing as she challenged him once again, Shadow turned and cursed on his breath.

"Fedelius charm, wouldn't put it past Dumbledore." Shadow muttered, kicking a nearby rock so it flew and splashed into the water over by the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"I still know a few things." She stated, slowly getting to her feet with her wand out, ready to use a spell if needed.

"And how do I know that these aren't lies?" Shadow shot back, pulling the shadows up to him.

"You attacked Sirius Black in Diagon Alley years ago in a raid, you were small, young. The order thinks you were eight, maybe nine." She stated, grinning at the shocked look on Shadow's face before he laughed loudly.

"I was seven, young Ginerva, seven and blissfully unaware of the horrors the light held hidden." Shadow laughed, leaning against a statue.

"Horrors of the light?"

"You've never looked past the rules drilled into yourself being, have you?"

Ginny blinked, looking up at the scowling face of Shadow with wide innocent eyes.

"Tell me what Dumbledore has done _'for the greater good?'" _

Ginny opened her mouth, but froze as she though over what Shadow had said.

Actually, a lot of things had changed for the worse for _'the greater good'_ and Ginny wasn't so sure for herself anymore.

"Look at me, I'm just a child, but I was brought into war because of Dumbledore, do you know that?" Shadow hissed, grabbing Ginny's head and pulling her head close to him.

"I-"

"I was only a _child!_" He hissed, and for once, Ginny actually thought in his perspective.

He was young if he was spotted at age seven with Bellatrix. Weeks would have to have been in for before, so he must have been six, and to know about magic he would have to have been _five,_ but Voldemort would want the youngest child possible to train-

"_Dear Merlin."_ She whispered, looking into the hardened eyes of Shadow. For him to be at such skill level and to be so _young._

"I was only a _child."_ Shadow whispered once more, dropping her roughly, and she cried out in protest as her hair was painfully yanked, forcing her head up.

"Let's see how well Skylar Potter is against a fully grown Basilisk, shall we?" Shadow purred, letting her go as soon as the large vault like door groaned and slowly slid open.

Shadow hissed, taking a step back and melting into the ground much to Ginny's shock, she whispered and looked at the floor, he could be _anywhere._

_"Ginny!"_ Ginny spun on the ground, looking at her brother who charged past the open vault door. Skylar Potter also raced after.

"Ginny! Thank Merlin you're safe!" Ron sobbed, pulling his sister close, Skylar looked around confused, looking at the summoned snake with a slight shiver, he never really liked the slimy things…

"Oh Merlin, Skylar, you're here." Ginny whispered, Skylar nodded and looked around, acting as if he had done something accomplished.

"Yeah! We're here to save you!" Ron boasted and Ginny backed away, looking fearful.

"You guys _have_ to get out, he's coming, oh Merlin, Skylar, he's still _alive!"_

Skylar took a step forward, confused and looked around.

"Look Gin, we need to get out, the Basilisk might come b-"

"It never left."

The three spun, looking at the shadows as they rose and grew ice green eyes. Ron paled, and Ginny whimpered.

"You! No- I-I-"

"What, you killed me? In a way, yes." Shadow chuckled, taking a step out, forming his real body, and forming into the body Ginny saw.

His cloak was nothing but shadows, constantly twisting and fading, reappearing in a different spot, yet making it as thick as possible.

It was frightening.

"Sky-Sky Mate, who, no _what_ is that?" Ron asked shakily, pointing, and Skylar gulped, Shadow just laughed coldly.

"That's Shadow, and he's alive again." Skylar stated flatly, as if he was about to pass out.

"You fool." Shadow purred, sweeping across the floor in a smoke, as if he was a Dementor.

"_I never died."_ Shadow purred, hissing almost in Skylar's ear and causing him to shudder.

Shadow recoiled, standing just in front of the three, near the large statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"Let us see, Weasley's, And Potter, let us match the power of Dumbledore's 'Golden Boy' vs. the heir of Lord Voldemort." Shadow growled, spinning to look at the statue.

_"Speak to me Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."_

And the Statue groaned, bottom lip dropping as the old gears ground together, forcing the pipe to open.

And a long snake lunged out, hitting the ground with a thump and rearing, pulling the rest of its bulk from the pipe.

_"Master Shadow?"_

_"This is it Adalonda, kill one, kill any, but this is the end, of Hogwarts."_

_"Two smell like Weasels, the large hatchling smells like rancid sugar and sweets."_

_"Funny, Lutain said the same thing."_

And Adalonda seemed to smirk, yellow eyes glittering, and she spun, hissing out in such ferocity, Shadow himself took a step back.

"Whatever you do! Don't look in its eyes!" Skylar shouted, clamping his eyes shut as did Ginny, Ron simply turned, pulling out his wand with a shaking hand.

"Go ahead, Skylar Potter, make your move." Shadow laughed, swiping his arm across, allowing the shadows to knock out their legs, causing them to collapse.

"We can't take on him while the big snake!" Ron protested, eyes still tightly closed.

"We need to split, to be honest, I think Shadow's a worse foe, you two take him, and I'll take the snake!" Skylar shouted, rolling away as Adalonda struck, ripping up piles of stone.

_"Stay still, sugar-child! In my time, if you were that large, you would be killed!" _Adalonda hissed, annoyed that Skylar somehow dodged her flying tail.

The sounds of a bird caused Shadow to shout out in pain, clutching his head and clenching his eyes, Ron and Ginny stepped back, looking at the child in pain.

"What's happening?" Ron shouted to Skylar who looked up at the approaching bird.

"It's Fawks!" And indeed it was. Fawks was well past his burning day, feathers as bright as can be, and plumage as large as possible.

Fawks landed quickly, shedding tears and taking off, Shadow looked at him confused, that is, until he saw Skylar blinking quickly.

_"The bird shed drops in his eyes! He cannot be killed by your sight!"_

_"Then let me bite him!" _Adalonda responded, rearing up, and shrieking as the bird came in for another swipe.

_"Not on my scales, you ruddy chicken!" _Adalonda turned, watching a thin black snake lunge and attack Fawks in the air, the two shrieked, hitting the floor with a loud thump and cries of pain.

"What the hell?" Ron cried, looking at the fallen form of Fawks, a slight smile graced Shadows lips.

"I wondered when you would show, Lutain." He laughed; getting a few hissing insults back.

Adalonda swung, looking down at the pale and trembling boy, scenting the air and smelling the sour smell of urine. Yes, the boy feared him.

_"Come on little child, are you afraid?"_ Adalonda teased, dropping down and circling, then raising as he was caught in a loose loop.

Then, the loop tightened, turning into a noose or a rope, easily able to snap his spine in two.

"Protego!" Skylar shouted, halting the scales an inch from his body. Adalonda hissed in anger and brought her head up, about to jam it down into the hole her body made.

"Hey Ron, Ginny! What do you have in your pockets?" Skylar shouted, desperately hoping that there was _something_ he could do.

"Um-" Ginny searched her pocket while Ron kept the shadow monsters at bay with a Lumos. They shrieked and backed up, circling once more.

"I got a Chocolate Frog card, and…uh-"Ginny then took over, letting Ron search his pockets, he pulled out a strange assortment of sweets.

"I got three blood pops, a Chocolate Frog, and….uh…Four Sour fizzlers, and a Ice Mice!" He shouted back, Skylar's eyes instantly widened as he tried to think of something. A prefect had said that a snake threw up after eating a sour Fizzler; maybe it would help them somehow.

"Accio, Sour Fizzlers!" Skylar screamed, catching the candies as they came, and throwing them into the open mouth of the serpent as it lunged down.

Shadow paced the two, slashing down and allowing the shadows to lunge, only to be repressed by the light spell. Out of the corner of Shadows eye, he saw the fight between Phoenix and serpent continues, it seemed Lutain had the upper hand, as Fawks wasn't very good on ground attack.

_"It burns! The pain! Ahh! Master Shadow, Lutain, Help the burning!" _Adalonda shrieking, gagging on the candies lodged in her teeth, and Skylar scrambled back, shocked beyond belief as the muscles twitched, forcing her last meal to plop down next to him.

Skylar screamed in horror as the putrid smell of rotting unicorn filled his nose. The upper half was all bones, due to that going down first, the lower half still had chunks of putrid black meat and rancid melting organs and twisted legs.

It wasn't long until even Fawks was wrinkling his nose.

_"He gave you the sour poison?"_ Lutain asked, spotting what had happened.

_"Why! Never in all of my existence have I tasted something as horrid as that!"_

Adalonda shrieked, shaking her head to get rid of the numbing drool in her maw, Shadow snorted and looked back at the two Weasleys.

"Too late, little red-heads. You're going to die soon, you know that?" Shadow asked, tilting his head slightly to the left, he chuckled, pulling his arm back in a rear, now all of the shadows jumped back, swirling and weaving together until they surrounded Shadow, sprouting long demonic claws and four dragon fly like wings with a few rips and tears. The back legs were little stubs and the tail was fat yet thick. The head was almost like a vultures, slightly more dragonish in shape though.

Ron wrinkled his nose at the gross and frightening being. He was sure that is anyone was being chased by this, they would scream in horror.

It charged, shrieking and showing twelve giant teeth, almost two inches long and with a dangerous curve.

"Lumos!" The two shouted, trying to defend from the monster, it shrieked yet continued to move, clawing at the earth and taking a chunk out of Ron's brown tunic.

"Lumos! Lumos! Lumos Maxima!" Ginny screamed, tears racing down her face, the monster recoiled at the last one, swiping down with its claw, giving a large cut on her knee, as a cut on Ron's arm, causing him to drop his wand.

Long tentacles reached out and grabbed it, flicking it up to Shadow, which stood in the same spot as the monster, after having it vanish.

"All that without a wand, shame really." He mused stroking the shaft and looking at Ron critically.

"Unicorn tail hair. The weakest of wand cores." He tisked, before raising it high, and at the two exactly.

"Any last words?" He offered, Ginny's face lowered in a scowl, and she smacked her wand down, a grey spell shot at Shadow, causing him to hiss and spin back, clutching his face.

Ron looked at his sister who seemed proud.

"You just hit the bloody son of you-know-who with a Bat Bogey Hex." He exclaimed, Ginny smirked.

Shadow turned, having used the counter curse. His sharp green eyes were wide with outrage and his silver flesh seemed colder now in the light.

"Crucio!" Ginny screamed as she barley dodged the spell, Ron ran, having finally spotted how dangerous the situation was.

_"Adalonda!"_ Lutain shouted, and Shadow spun, eyes widening as he watched. Skylar ran to the unicorn's corpse, pulling off the large two foot horn, after realizing that magic could do no good against the thick hide. Adalonda reared once more, grabbing Skylar by his feet and flipping him up, biting down hard and letting one of her back fangs pierce his fatty flesh.

He screamed, and Ginny cried out, Ron's face was blank, going into shock.

She did this again, unclenching and tossing him back, his screams as he scrambled to find a hold in her dark poisons mouth.

She seemed satisfied, until a blood curdling scream ripped from her lungs, she opened her mouth, for others to see the unicorn horn stabbed into the roof of her mouth, causing incredible pain, and brain trauma.

She collapsed, and from her mouth, emerged Skylar Potter, bloody, weak, tired, and slowly dying, from the fang in his leg.

"NOOO!" Shadow screamed, appearing by Adalonda's side, gently pulling out the unicorn horn and tossing it aside, Adalonda let her breath out in a _whoosh!_

Lutain had also abandoned the weak, limping Fawks, who did his best to move towards Sky who was panting in pain.

_"No, please, great Salazar have mercy!" _Lutain cried, pressing the back of his head against her cheek. Shadows body trembled and he set his hand on the skull of the great snake, repeating the same words over and over inside his head.

_'Heal her…just heal her, end our pain and suffering….heal her…'_

But as many great wizards before, not even Shadow could end death.

The vault door opened once more, a summoned snake confused into opening the chamber was in front of the five.

Albus Dumbledore rushed in, James and Lily Potter at his heels, followed closely by Minerva McGonagall and Sirius Black, watching the display with slight gasps.

Skylar Potter was limp, panting in pain with the tooth being removed from his leg. Fawks was bent over, badly bruised and bloody, but shedding tears on his wound. Ginny and Ron had tear marks, cleaning their face of dirt in that area, but the most eye popping thing, was the ruined stone in heaping globs, the blood on the floor and the crater only an unforgivable could make.

And the boy leaned over a seventy foot snake, still breathing.

"Don't die, please don't die Adalonda." Shadow whispered, his magic not healing her in the slightest. Her sparkling yellow eyes were glazed, half lidded and her breathing was in short pants.

_"Promise me, Master Shadow, that you will be great, that you will be what Master Salazar always wanted, not was his son was."_

Shadow nodded, smiling slightly, and he ran his fingers over the smooth scales under her eye.

_"Promise me, great Lutain, that one day, the race of Basilisks shall be great again, will prosper and roam the ancient forests alive once more."_

_"I promise, Noble Serpent." _Lutain choked out, almost swallowing his tongue.

Albus, Lily and McGonagall took a step forward, but James and Sirius restrained, watching silently. They knew the connection between animal and human, and they knew that they were just as smart, if not smarter.

Losing an animal is the same as losing a brother.

_"I see Salazar, he is waiting for me. Go to the forests, little one. Find Mylla, she rests with the great herd. Find her, and tell her that Salazar see's all. Don't forget me, hatchling. Let my name be carved in stone, and carry the world on your scales."_

She whispered, slowly drawing her body up to her, curling in a slight ball.

"Rest in peace Adalonda, maybe one day, we'll see each other once more." Shadow chuckled dryly, stoking her muzzle once more.

_"Goodbye…Lutain….and….Sha-do-w…."_

Then her glittering yellow eyes slid shut and she let out her final breath, not moving at all.

Shadow hadn't cried since the day of Grass-Tongue. He hadn't batted an eye at misfortune or pain. He promised himself that he would never cry again.

But he couldn't stop the single tear from dropping as a hauntingly old voice whispered throughout the chamber.

_'It's a wonderful place…'_

_x-(X)-x_

James Potter watched in morbid fascination, as the boy hung his head saddened, then slowly, he got to his feet, raising Ron Weasley's wand. He stalled a moment as if listening to a voice, that even James heard himself.

_'It's a wonderful place…'_

It was old and ancient, strange and comforting, and so strange. So so strange to hear.

Shadow almost choked as he waved the wand three times, and almost before their eyes, clear glass rock sprouted, cracking and moaning as it covered the seventy foot long snake, solidifying and curving gently into a diamond tomb almost.

Adalonda looked as if she was sleeping.

Ginny Potter watched, a lump of guilt in her throat.

_"Look at me, I'm just a child, but I was brought into war because of Dumbledore, do you know that?" Shadow hissed, grabbing Ginny's head and pulling her head close to him._

_"I-"_

_"I was only a child!" He hissed_

Ginny blinked, clearing her mind. Ron and Skylar felt identical waves of guilt, but with Skylar, he felt a certain sentence repeatedly start over and over.

_'…you're a murderer…you're a murderer…'_

Over and over it played, and Skylar was sure Shadow wanted him to know that.

"Come to see her funeral?" Shadow spoke up, trailing his fingers across the diamond like rock. Albus stepped forward, and Shadow spun, pointing the wand at the eight there.

"Take one step towards Adalonda and you die." He growled lowly voice cracking, eyes flashing with sadness and rage, Albus did his best and stepped back.

"How are you still alive!" James shouted, fearing that a normal chat wouldn't get across the chamber. Shadow tilted his head, and took a step-

-Only to appear right under James' nose.

"Who said I am? Who said that I am living, still breathing?" He played on, backing away as James flinched, he turned to a statue and his eyes narrowed.

"You are all foolish to come here." He muttered, Sirius stood up to the challenge.

"Oh? Why's that?" He barked, eyes flashing and Shadow's own narrowed.

"I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin. This is the chamber of Salazar Slytherin. You are surrounded by snakes, I speak to snakes." He dryly stated, voice almost breaking halfway through.

Lily spun, snake on the wall, snake statue on the floor, snake carved into the walls-

"Albus, I think we should leave." Lily whispered and he did take one step back, but Shadow had his eyes on Skylar, and pure fury glittered n the icy green orbs.

"You! I won't let you leave alive, Skylar Potter. _Snakes of Salalzar Slytherin. Kill the ones that dare kills Salazar's Familiar!"_

The snake's eyes lit up with a white light and they turned hissing, dropping off of walls, splitting out of murals, stone cobra's and Diamondcross alike.

Skylar Potter high tailed right out of there.

The eight ran, trying to get to the center, but a large stone snake dropped in front of the exit, easily the size of a horse.

"Are those things venomous?" Sirius shouted, panting quickly as he pulled out his wand, and Harry watched, watched in morbid fascination as the Stone Nagini and Stone Lutain worked together.

He savored the screams of his mother as Lutains tail collided with her chest, and she flew, hitting the ground as the others tried to destroy the creatures. But the ancient wards of the chamber made them invincible.

And Harry mourned, bowing his head to Adalonda before trembling, his entire body shaking, and he turned, pointing his wand and spitting out the first spell that came to his mind.

_"Sectasumpra!"_

The spell was invisible as it hit Black, causing him to yelp like a kicked puppy as he was thrown through the air like a rag doll, hitting the ground so hard that a wet flopping noise was his friend. James screamed, he couldn't help it, and from this angle, Sirius Black looked dead.

Harry wanted him to be.

Harry looked up, meeting eyes with Dumbledore, and Dumbledore hesitated, not wanting to fire at him.

Ice cold eyes usually were dark and had a twisted light. Now they were glassy and had the beginnings of tears in the corner, a hint of longing in his eyes, and he looked…..he looked _human._

Albus Dumbledore was many things, but he wasn't a killer.

"Crucio."

Albus Dumbledore grunted, immediately falling to his knees and clenching his eyes shut, he was trembling, and faintly aware of someone pulling on him, trying to get to the open door. The spell ended, and he was panting for breath, only to have his eyes widen as a black spell was fired, hitting his leg and splitting the flesh off all the way down in a fancy spiral, blood pulsating out.

Whatever Dumbledore said in the future, referring to Shadow and his skills, James Potter knew the truth.

Shadow just kicked their arse.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry. I really am sorry, so much, so so much. But it needed to be done.<strong>

**So this leaves me with tears in my eyes and probably a pile of flamers on my tail, but i have a question for you all. Should i stay cannon?**

**Shadow has turned, his rage has broken, and so far, i'm in the third book, but i can't take the cannon plot.**

**Tell me this, continue on a darker path, or finish the books?**


	28. The Fall of Gilderoy Lockhart

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

Harry traveled into the Hospital wing, kicking off Wormtail and sending him back to the manor. He had already gotten the antidote, and the others were waking up. It also helped that nobody was inside the room; Madam Pomfrey found it the best for the students to get used to the living once more on their own.

Harry blinked and lifted himself up, groaning slightly as his muscles were sore.

"Wha- What happened?" Colin Creevy yawned, blinking his eyes and looking down the line, Justin Finch Fletchley popped his shoulders and looked around, looking surprised beyond belief.

"Wait, it got you to Granger?"

Justin just wanted to make sure that he wasn't the only one, the pipsqueak didn't really count.

"Yeah, I hope Shadis got aw-"

"I didn't." Harry responded, twisting his neck, Hermione jumped, looking at him with big eyes, Colin gasped as did Justin.

"A Slytherin Half Blood-"

"Pureblood" Harry corrected, but they acted as If they never heard

"-Got attacked by a monster?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, not really caring that much but it was still an insult to him.

"And you say that as if it revels around a different factor." He blinked slowly and Justin blushed, looking away quickly.

Hermione cracked her shoulders, wincing when she stood on her feet; Harry noted this and gingerly stepped down, trying to play his part well.

"How is it you do that?" Hermione asked, causing Harry to tilt his head slightly.

"Speak like that, use words many haven't even heard before, it's…strange." Hermione summed up, and Harry chuckled slightly, but not full heartedly, like something was bothering him too much.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, picking up the slight frown on his face, he smiled dryly and shrugged it off.

"It doesn't concern you." Harry icily stated, grabbing an evening gown off of the table next to him, it displayed the Slytherin crest of his left breast, as the others grabbed similar robes and took their steps.

Colin darted forward, already recovered, and grabbed a note, held up by magic.

"… It says that it's the great feast!" Colin gulped, looking around and grabbing a neatly folded pile of clothes on a chair across from his bed, he then dashed off towards a lavatory.

Harry looked at a chair and found his common clothing, black tunic with black pants, and black cloak with ash grey trim.

"It seems we were petrified longer than expected." Hermione did a curt nod and frowned, looking away.

"It seems so, the others must be so worried, your friends are worried too I bet." She added, and Harry unknowingly tensed.

"They aren't my friends, more like…acquaintances. I find no reason to have friends as friendship is a burden in fights and in life." Harry coldly stated, getting an incredible look from Hermione.

"No friends! That's insane!"

"It's me." Harry responded quickly. Using it as an excuse to move onto a different topic. Hermione didn't listen however.

"Well _I_ classify you as a friend." She stated rather smugly, causing Harry to look over and raise an eyebrow in question.

"Me? You barley know me Granger."

"Then let me know you." She responded rather stiffly, Harry gave a small chuckle in response.

"Not a chance." He spun on his heels, walking with surprising grace even though he was recently injured and slightly moody from the bad encounter with the 'chosen one'.

"Hey Shadis!" Colin chirped, waving as Harry was about to leave the room.

"Bugger off." Harry didn't even look back over his shoulder to see the surprised and slightly fearful face on Colin.

The others including Harry quickly hurried to the main doors to the great hall, Hermione was rather close, showing off her Gryffindor bravery as she kept watching his emotionless face.

"Why do you wear a mask like that?" She questioned, a quick glare shut her up quickly.

"We're here. Now remain silent and gather up all of your dignity you have left." Colin scrambled to flatten a tuft of hair on his head. Harry moved towards the doors, opening them and blinking at the loud onslaught of people chatting in the final feast.

Amazingly the Slytherin's heads turned faster than any other house, Daphne looked down with a tiny smile.

At once, the other petrified people ran to their friends who darted towards them, embracing them as happy to see them again.

"You do know I'm not going to let you get away." Hermione warned her face dead serious, Harry looked at her from the corner of his eye before frowning and gracefully moving towards the Slytherin table.

The entire feast Harry wasn't paying any attention, he was listening for a tiny hiss, or the soft sound of scales on cool rock. The smells of food wafted next to Harry, but he exhaled and blew it away, no appetite on his mind.

The entire meal, Lutain never came.

x-(X)-x

"_You know, I expected you to be here."_

Lutain turned his head, spotting Harry as he walked silently over the stone. Lutain exhaled and turned back, resting his nose against the crystal case surrounding Adalonda.

_"We're leaving today, you've been here all night."_

_"So I have…"_

Harry sighed, falling to his knees next to Lutain, resting his palm on the crystal, just over the closed eye of Adalonda, he bowed his head and sat silently, as did Lutain.

_"If only we could stay longer."_

_"I know Lutain, but Dumbledore will be suspecting this place, now that he knows how to get in, even this chamber isn't safe. We need wards, blood and dark, for none should enter this chamber."_

Lutain didn't answer, and Harry understood, he was sad, more so than Harry was at this exact moment.

The crystal was a beautiful white color, smooth as glass, yet icy to touch. Amazing really, Harry had looked up the spells long ago, never really finding a need for it unless he needed something to be very well protected.

And well protected Adalonda was.

_"Do you think she'll remember?"_ The strange question of Lutian caused Harry to look at him questioningly.

_"With Salazar, and the great den and meadow. Do you think she hisses to the great sleep about us?"_ Lutain clarified, voice cracking slightly and he closed his eyes once more.

_"Adalonda is a queen among the serpents, I'm sure she hisses to the great sleep about all of her life, for she has had a wonderful one."_

Lutain bobbed his head in a bow, coiling his body and resting his head on the floor just at the edge of the crystal.

_"Why? Why did she have to die master?"_ He hissed in a mournful tone, Harry bowed his head once more and frown, sighing loudly.

_"Sometimes…Sometimes It's just time to move on. Adalonda doesn't belong without the great Salazar, she was well past her age limit for a normal Basilisk."_

_"But why does it hurt so much!"_ He cried, letting his head fall limp to the ground, he exhaled in a choked strangled noise, Harry was silent.

_"Adalonda would want you to move on, she would want us to carry on her legacy and Great Salazar's work, not fall prey to death when we still have so much more to do and finish,"_

Harry ended trailing his fingers across the rock, letting a sad smile drift his way across his face.

_"Master, promise me."_

_"Promise what?"_

_"Promise that when the war is over, when peace finally comes, that we can come back here, and visit Adalonda. To remember her as the great queen of Salazar."_

_"…I promise Lutain."_

The two bowed, and turned walking back towards the entrance. And slowly, the bright blazing torches burned down, causing the chamber to become dark, and the crystal casing to slowly vanish.

x-(X)-x

It was a few weeks after the very end of the school year, well into the summer. Once again, Harry and Lutain had to be kept a secret, and Harry was using his disguise more and more every day.

Right now, Harry walked down a road in Shadis. The walkway was smooth white rock carefully carved into place and large sparkling gold fences just before large lilac bushes.

Merlin, even the Malfoy's weren't this bad!

Harry wrinkled his nose with obvious distaste and moved to the thinly warded large golden obnoxious gates. Prodding at the wards slightly, they fell, like a strand of yarn was holding them in place only.

Harry gently moved the gate, casting a silencing spell on it to halt any squeaking of the metal joints.

And very carefully, Harry let his glamour fall.

Thunder rumbled slightly and rain hit the ground with a continuous sound, the flash of lightning didn't hold a spark to the dark light glowing in Harry's deathly cold eyes.

Rain came thicker now, and Harry knocked on the door, pulling his light grey cloak closer around him.

The door was thrown open by a tall blonde man, looking down with a charming smile and bright white teeth.

"Oh? What do we have here?"

"Please let me in sir." Harry tried his best in a sad tone, acting almost weak like how the many other orphans did to get extra food or money on the streets.

Gilderoy Lockhart didn't last a moment before hushing Harry in, not recognizing him as the Dark Shadow.

"Oh, you came for a picture, or an autograph, perhaps a signed books?" He beamed, not even paying attention to Harry's barley masked disgust.

"No sir, actually, I needed a place to stay out of the rain. I have this necklace to show my thanks." Harry offered, the ecstatic look caused Harry to mentally snicker, pulling out the tiny obsidian snake necklace he had gotten for Christmas in his first year. Turns out their actually was a good reason for it after all.

"Oh, well, I'm sure that the obsidian could be made better. I remember once when I was down in M-"

By then, Harry just ignored what he was saying, after about an hour of Lockharts fantasy storytelling, the rain stopped and Harry left, getting a few autographed books also. Harry dumped the books three feet around the bend, burning it with green fire, Harry then, pulled out his wand, carefully tracing his finger down the tip, and to the handle, feeling the bizarre chill the wood gave to his heart.

_"Kill him."_

Inside, Lockhart gasped and tensed as his throat burned with a strange and sharp pain. He dared look down to see a tiny hole in his neck, and the very tip of a black snake tail dig into his skin, the chain hung limp, not a single reminder of the dark artifact traveling through his blood.

"Oh…Oh _no."_

Three days later, The wizarding world was in shock by the mysterious death of Gideroy Lockhart. The only evidence of a magical artifact was the thin chain still around his neck, and the tiny hole at the base of his neck, and the center of his heart.

It was rather funny actually. It was common knowledge throughout the Death Eaters that Lockhart was a fraud, especially when their children had him for a teacher.

Heck, even his father was proud that the fool was dead.

Lutain and Nagini had a night of laughter at that, both wishing that he had been transfigured into a rat and split between the two, but alas. You can't always get what you wish for.

Harry had agreed to that and much to his surprise and annoyance, he had been invited to Daphne's birthday party- that he was sure resembled a ball very much.

His father had blinked in surprise as he stormed in, throwing the letter at him. It took mere moments before he had burst out laughing, and simply replied, _"You are going."_

That led to this moment, which had Harry in his room trying on clothes that wouldn't fully give him away as being dark or from a dark family.

He had settled for a dark green undershirt under a black and gold trimmed robe. It was slightly different, but he didn't wish to come in the Greengrass colors-which were gold and white.

He cursed himself mentally as he grabbed his wand, casting strange movements and allowing flesh to mold over his scars, hiding them from sight, and completing his look.

_"Well, don't you look good in that shed skin, Great Shadow."_ Harry spun, looking down at the interested form of Nagini, sitting in a little coil and looking at him with bright yellow eyes.

_"Ah, greetings Nagini, is there a reason why you came to me?"_

At this, Nagini flickered her tongue and lowered her head, as if afraid of the answer.

_"You smell of it too, less so but it is there."_

_"Smell? I smell of what?"_

_"Sadness, agony, pain. You are mourning."_

That took harry by surprise as he looked down at Nagini who still seemed to cringe as if he was about to hit her for prying.

_"Lutain is recoiling from all. He's drifting and lonely, mourning without a reason. May you please tell me, Great Shadow, why Lutain and you are saddened to the Great Sleep?"_

Harry smiled and sat on a couch, motioning for Nagini to coil nearby so she could hear better.

_"Lutain and I met a great snake, a rare and old beauty for the noble race. She was kind yet deadly when all prevailed. We were with her for a year, and out friendship grew. Recently, she was killed by Skylar Potter, he slit her throat in a fight."_

_"Oh, Great Shadow-"_

_"I made a tomb for her, and she will never age now, we are both very saddened by it."_

Nagini looked at him with her best sympathetic look before slithering around him and constricting loosely.

Harry gladly returned the hug and Nagini left, knowing that Lutain needed comfort.

Harry exhaled through his mouth as soon as Nagini's tail finally vanished from his common room. He turned, once more looking at himself in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair, noting the dark black almost blue color, with a slight nod, and he turned towards the fireplace, expertly using the Floo to travel.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i am now going on the Darker Path, and boy is it great. A killing in the first chapter of that choice- you guys are lucky cows.<strong>

**So, i hope you enojoy this chapter, the last one i'll give before School starts once more, and i won't know about Updates after that. Thank you.**

**Love you all,**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	29. Pureblood Party

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p>Harry <em>hated <em>parties. It was trivial matters of children behaving stupidly and arrogantly. Purebloods especially.

Daphne had been nice enough to have the party split into two different times, the children time, when all her friends came to celebrate, then the adult, when the ball was formally held.

And right now, Harry was trapped with the children.

Of course, there were older ones, a few cousins of hers or relatives that were not at the legal age yet.

It was around forty children, both friends of Daphne and her little sister Astoria who looked around smugly, trying to show off her slightly better looks as much as she could.

She even had the _nerve_ to attempt to flirt Harry, then walk away with her blood boiling when he denied her without a second doubt.

Daphne watched this, it was rather funny for her not to laugh, after all, Harry was a lost cause for dating. None could get him to even try a date more or less get him to be their boyfriend.

"What's wrong Mr. Grumps?" Harry opened his eyes, not even aware that he had closed them, he looked at Daphne dryly, not pleased with his nickname.

"It's a party! You're supposed to enjoy yourself!" She scolded, Harry's eyes narrowed.

"I am satisfied inside a library more than I am at this…_playground."_

"Ah, bad childhood?" Daphne sympathized, easily catching the venom inside the one word he hissed.

Harry tensed and looked away, not really wanting to answer or confirm her suspicions. Daphne sighed, putting her chin on her knees as she drew them close.

"You know, the others are going to start playing Quiditch outside, come on, it'll be fun to watch- and this time, no bucking charms." She warned, eyes wary, a small smirk came to Harry's face as he reluctantly got to his feet.

Daphne practically dragged him out to the pitch, the other children laughing and boasting to one another as they climbed onto brooms they themselves brought or the spare Daphne had.

A game of Quiditch had started, and once more, Harry spotted the snitch before anyone else, it was amazing how the untrained eye was so oblivious to everything.

Daphne had been watching him, and she noticed the slight adjustment to his pupil, how they seemed to be focused on something, and following his line of sight, she saw nothing.

"You see the snitch?" She guessed, his tensed muscles were a dead give away to him, a smirk came to her face and she waved a few of the guys over, a boy named Randy jumped off of a broom, and much to Harry's displeasure and anger, he was forced on it.

"If I ever get a choice, brooms are the first to burn." Harry muttered to himself, allowing him to hover above the field, next to Draco, the other team's seeker.

"Why do ya' hate Quiditch? You're amazing on a broom!" Draco gasped, watching as Harry swung around while staying in the same spot to avoid a bludger.

_'Because I gained the trait from the Potters'_ Harry's mind bitterly spat, but he couldn't say that, now could he?

"I find no reason for small sports such as Quiditch while many other things could be used in the time it takes."

Draco wrinkled his nose and Harry held back a scowl, snatching the snitch quickly and diving down, elegantly twisting to land next to Daphne, already tossing her the snitch which she caught in surprise.

"Mark my words, Greengrass, I hate Quiditch, and if you ever force me on a broom again, I'll make you wake up tied to the center of the Gryffindor table when school starts."

Daphne knew better than to just brush off that warning.

With a lump in her throat, she nodded. But no matter what she did, she, nor anybody on the field, could forget how _good_ Harry was on a broom.

Harry could finally forget and relax as the adults walked in, and each of the kids put on their pureblood mask that they needed so much to even survive in this world.

A few women and men that hadn't heard of Harry(probably not having children to tell them about him) sneered at him and muttered a few things, implying rude comments.

A women screamed as her cocktail splashed upwards in her face.

Of course, none would actually suspect Harry, except for Theo and Draco that is. They had been watching him, and the slight twitch of his lips gave away the movement just before it happened.

And once again, they were shocked still by his control and power, jealousy washed over them for the briefest moments.

Daphne smiled and calmly carried on conversation with her uncle, who remarkably lived in Bulgaria before moving to Romania, northern Romania to be precise.

And she was still with surprise when her uncle asked her who Harry Shadis was.

"Pardon?" He had replied, surprised when Daphne assumed that he knew.

"No? My apologizes Uncle. I assumed that you were familiar with the name with you having lived in Romania." Daphne apologized once more, bowing her head and getting a smile in response.

"Think nothing of it, little flower. I was not aware of a Shadis family, and that is highly unlikely for me not to hear of a Pureblood family. Perhaps he is new to the country?" He offered and Daphne frowned once more, shaking her head.

"No, he doesn't speak of his parents that often, but I know for a fact that he lived there for most of his life."

Her uncle shrugged, having been satisfied with the answer.

Sadly, a woman who went by the name of Bridget Broh'er had overheard. And at once jumped to conclusions.

She assumed that Harry Shadis was a mudblood.

Not three minutes later, Theo had rushed over and grabbed her by the arm up the stairs and onto the balcony with her other friends, looking down at the scene with wide eyes.

Harry stood, hands interlinked behind his back and eyes icy as he stared at Bridget. Yet she sneered down and continued on, not realizing how deep of a pit she was digging herself in.

"I bet you your mother was a filthy muggle, it's common for such filth to be born from that…_breed."_ She sneered and Harry's eyes narrowed, not making a single move to retaliate.

"Your father probably was a drunk! Leaving that creature the night a-"

"Enough." Harry stated calmly, causing her face to turn bright red in anger. She took one step forward, sliding her wand into her hand as she held a glass of wine in the other.

"You dare insult me you little child? You're no better than the Mudbloods you worthless brat!"

In that sentence, she had almost word for word copied what Michel had said long ago. Harry was normally In charge of his emotions, but this time, he could let it slide…

Britney cried out in surprise as she sipped her wine, spitting and gagging as it burned her lungs and throat. She coughed, blood spitting from her wounded throat and stomach. Harry had turned the wine into acid, slowly eating away at her from the inside out.

He was going for boiling tar but acid worked just as fine.

Draco gulped and backed away, as had Blaise as they watched the horrid scene. The women's husband rushed over, already barking orders for Floo'ing to St. Mungos. Harry slipped throughthe crowd, shaking his head as some men assumed that she had been poisoned.

"Idiots that lot is." He muttered, snaking away finally.

"Is that so?" Harry spun, looking up at Daphne who looked _very_ cross.

"Greengrass."

"Oh? So we're back to last names!"

"The importance of this conversation is?"

"You did that."

"Where's your proof?" Harry immediately replied, force of habit from the Orphanage.

The moment was ruined when Theo and Draco came running down the steps eyes showing similar glee. They wanted more of it, they wanted to _learn_ about it. It was any look Harry could recognize.

"How in Merlin's name did you do that?" Draco panted, eyes showing the jealously he seemed to have more and more as time went on. Harry turned, fetching his cloak and moving towards the fireplace.

"I will see you when school starts, young Daphne, Theo, Draco." Harry nodded and spun, vanishing into the emerald green flames.

The three were silent before Theo let out a low whistle.

"Sure knows how to make an exit huh?"

x-(X)-x

Harry snarled as he appeared in his common room, throwing his cloak onto the back of a nearby chair and stomping up his steps, glad once more that he had silencing wards built into the marble on the ground.

Harry was angry, much to angry to keep his cool façade, much to angry to even try and keep his dark act. Harry turned, and collapsed on his bed, pulling a childlike move and screaming into his pillow.

The lady had annoyed him, annoyed him more then any had in a long time. It reminded him, reminded him once more that he was human, and all humans had emotions no matter how dark and uncaring they seemed.

And Harry was just a child, a young little boy marching into war with blood on his skin, the blood of all those he killed, and he hated it.

He hated the fact, that he could have had a normal childhood, or that if Dumbledore never spoke of the prophecy, he would probably be with the Potters, celebrating his own birthday with his twin Skylar, who would eventually learn his place. Harry hated the favoritism; he hated the emotions that rejection had forced him to be.

And he hated love. He hated the emotion because he could never truly feel it and experience it. The feeling of love was created in childhood, and Harry never had that feeling, he _couldn't_ love because he didn't know what love was.

And it sickened him.

So he screamed, he screamed and screamed, screamed until his throat turned raw, and his left eye teared up, as his right couldn't, the scarred skin had destroyed the tear duct.

'For the Greater Good' Dumbledore's greatest quote, but it seemed to Harry, that his definition of 'Good' seemed a little farfetched.

_'If only he hadn't spoken about that bloody prophecy.'_ Harry though, punching the pillow once more and pressing his face into the silver cloth.

_'If only they didn't ignore me.'_

A few hundred miles away, Remus Lupin frowned and slammed a book down on his desk, glaring at James Potter, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore.

"Come on, please Moony?" Sirius begged, blinking big puppy dog eyes which didn't have any effect on  
>Remus.<p>

"I said no, now leave." Remus glared once more, his amber eyes turning slightly darker and he almost growled. The three had appeared on the doorstep of his rather shack-like-house. It didn't really matter, as this area was highly populated by Werewolves who seek shelter from the ministry. The Great Pack was just north of here, offering to stay in the area to scare away any bloody wizard who viewed them as animals.

"Please? Only for one year!" James begged, blinking his eyes and jutting out his lip, he quickly recoiled at the vicious look in his eye.

"No, I made my choice long ago."

"You can't just forget about us!" Sirius begged, whimpering slightly.

"I told you all I wanted to be alone!"

"Ah, but Mr. Lupin, you will receive large amounts of privacy inside your own office." Dumbeldore tried to reason, a glare silenced him.

"I said no."

"Aw come on! What do you have against us?" James asked, getting slightly mad himself, Remus spun, glaring right at him in the eyes with such anger, it shocked him.

"Your son is the problem!" Remus snarled, sounding like a wolf and causing the three to recoil.

"You know what little Skylar Potter thinks? He thinks that everybody is worse than him, scum that shouldn't even lick his shoes, tell me, James, what do you think he feels about Werewolves?"

James blinked, astonished that his son would do that, his face turned red and he opened his mouth, about to respond.

"Don't say it, Don't say it James." Sirius warned, he himself had been insulted many times by Skylar in his own ignorance.

"He called me a _monster_, James. He called me a mutt!" Remus ranted, throwing a book onto the floor in his anger, nostrils flaring and very slowly, Albus stood.

"I will talk to the boy, what he had done is unacceptable."

"Ya' think?" Sirius dryly states, looking at Remus with an unconcerned look.

"-And I am sure that he is very sorry for his actions. However, Hogwarts is not a school for just Skylar Potter. There are numerous children that are in need of a teacher!" Albus protested, eyes looking urgent and trying to get Remus to waver.

In the end, Remus gave in, finally agreeing and signing the Hogwarts contract that stated that he would teach that year.

As the three men left, Remus sighed and cradled his head in his hands, gently pulling out a small leather book, old with age.

He gingerly flipped open the first page, stroking the moving picture in the very front cover.

It was the picture of his Godson, looking at him with ebony hair and emerald green eyes, too intelligent for his age.

_Harry James Potter._

Oh how Remus missed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the slow updates, school and all, a childs worst nightmare (shiver)<strong>

**Thanks for staying in touch and reveiwing! Expecially you GinHale (or something close, sorry if i get it wrong {Blush})**


	30. Dementor

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p>3rd year, amazing how fast time flew.<p>

Harry sat in his compartment, still bored out of his mind. He hadn't had a real fight in a long time; he feared that he was growing rusty.

But he wasn't. He had dueled against Bellatrix, and that had turned out rather well.

Two hours of fighting and unforgivable, pain curses and mental curses. Harrry had won, knocking out Bellatrix with four Crucio's and a dark blasting hex, while he received a Crucio and an Imperio, which he shrugged off quickly

He hated the unforgivable, especially the killing curse. After being hit with it once already, he wasn't too keen to be hit again.

Harry thanked his keen senses in the ability to dodge curses.

"Shadis?" Harry turned, blinking slowly at the door which held the same girl from last Christmas.

Destiny Scott stood, her arms crossed a little tuft of her gold streaked brown hair hung in her eyes, she puffed it away with a quick blow, sighing as it fell back into her bangs once more.

"Destiny Scott, if I am correct?" Harry asked, looking at the seat across from him which normally held Lutain, he was currently snoozing inside a charmed pocket in Harry's lap, tired from last night hunting with Nagini.

"So you remember me, huh?" She asked a slight smile on her lips as she plopped down into the seat across from him.

Harry for a mere moment had an image of her wearing cut-off jeans, a ripped T-shirt and smacking on the muggle sweet of 'Bubblegum.'

Sweet Merlin, Dumbledore was killing him before he even got there.

"So, what's going to happen this year?" Destiny asked, tilting her head like a cat as she blinked twice, awaiting an answer.

Harry felt an urge to slide as far back as he could in his seat.

"Do you believe I am a seer?" Harry asked dryly causing her to smirk.

"Nah, although I am taking Devintion this year…"

Harry felt regret after ever choosing that class.

"So! How was your summer?" She asked, putting her chin on her knees as she drew them close to her chest.

Harry arched an eyebrow and Scott rolled her eyes as if he had something to begin with.

_'Oh Merlin, I'm with an idiot.'_ Harry thought, wincing silently although she saw it, a slight frown but she said nothing else.

"Anything from the Trolley, dears?" The two looked up blankly at the trolley woman who blinked surprised at the board looks on both, she hurriedly closed the doors and hurried on, a few moments later, Draco himself wondered upon the compartment.

"Harry! Whose this?" Draco asked, sending a look at Destiny who 'harrumphed' and looked the other way.

"Draco Malfoy, meet Destiny Scott, she's in our year." Harry introduced with a slight nod, Draco curled his lip slightly as he looked at her.

"I'm surprised you weren't scared by his snake." He noted with a slight sneer, causing her to stiffen and shoot Harry a suspicious look.

"You don't….you don't have it one you…_now_, right?" She asked, slightly panicking.

It was that exact moment Lutain decided to wake up.

Draco shook his head as he watched Destiny Scott scramble to escape, eyes wide and panicked as she ran.

"How in Merlin's name are you a girl magnet, Shadis?" Draco scowled, crossing his arms as the green eyed monster reeled back its head and snarled once more.

Harry stiffened before turning to look at Draco with a slight frown.

"I am not interested in a relationship, I never will be." Harry stated rather icily, causing him to snort and glare out the window.

"Tell that to Daphne, and Pansy. You have all the girls at Hogwarts groveling at your feet, the 'King of the serpents'." He growled, looking away before snorting and getting his feet, throwing the compartment door open harder than needed.

"I'm going to terrorize Potter." He growled, storming away. Harry's eyes narrowed and he exhaled rather slowly, stroking Lutain with fine strokes down his back.

_"The dragon-child is still so weak, Master."_

_"Indeed, Lutain. His heart is still weak with putty emotions that the humans still have. He will learn, he will learn to kill and he will show no mercy, he will feel the pain and hurt of death."_

Harry hissed with his eyes closed, lips barley moving as his head was moved to the glass.

_"M-mas-ster." _Lutain randomly started to stutter, causing Harry's eyes to open and look down at his companion whose scales were drawn tight and rattled slightly.

Harry exhaled and looked in wonder as the temperature dropped and his breath turned to fog.

_"Lutain! Get down!" _Harry hissed, flicking out his wand and looking at the glass on the window in slight shock.

It was twisting, thickening with ice as something black fluttered past.

Lutain did so and dropped to the floor, coiling and rapping his body tight under the seat.

_"Ma-"_

_"Stay there!"_

_"What is it?"_ Lutain asked, still trembling from the cold.

Harry moved, flicking open his trunk and drawing his hand along the side, fumbling around with the potions before bowing his head and letting out a raggid and fogging breath. Admiting defeat when his fingers refused to move.

Lutain inhaled sharply and looked over at the compartment door, flicking his eyes to see heat behind the door that was caked with ice.

Pale purple moved softly, gently moving through the halls before it turned completely white on the strange limbs, and Lutain trembled, nothing on earth was as cold to be white and still _move._

_"Master?"_ Lutain whispered once more as he felt the cold, Harry opened his eyes, the emerald eyes were darkening, and he used his right arm to push himself up off, his left arm slammed his trunk down, latching the lid close and hiding the artifacts some should never see.

_"Lutain…go, j-just, go."_ Harry stuttered, wincing as the compartment door slowly slid open, a dusty grey robe dipped in blood stains and black patterns.

A scaly hand reached out, bones and skin reaching out in a hooked claw, and a robed head seemed to look down with empty eye sockets, leaning over a shuddering Harry.

Lutain bolted, slithering out of the compartment too fast for the creature to follow, he turned and frantically dashed down the corridors, tracing the ice frozen windows and near black hall.

_"Help! Help! Master has been harmed!"_ Lutain hissed, looking around frantically, and reared back hissing in surprise as an old worn boot nearly fell on him.

"Morsus!" Hermione squeaked in surprise, hesitantly reaching down to stroke him, but he didn't mind, he had other things on his mind.

_"Yes yes! Lion-spy! Come, come, Master needs help!"_ Lutain frantically hissed, turning and slithering before turning back to look at the confused two humans.

"Mr. Lupin, I think he wants us to follow him. Harry always says that his snake can understand what we say." Hermione pointed out, and the man with worn boots sighed, looking at Lutain with matching amber eyes.

"Very well, Ms. Granger."

And Lutain slithered at such a fast pace, that the two had to run to keep up.

Hermione was panting and shivering, yet Lupin hadn't broken a sweat, together, they darted down the train.

Harry gasped as he saw the hand, thankful for Lutain bolting when he could.

"So, you're here." Harry whispered, every breath a strain as the creature swept into the room, looking down as it looked down from its six feet height, the very tips of it's freezing ratty cloak brushing against the floor.

"Back to get me? Back to ask _why?_" He growled, pulling my cloak tighter as he felt a wave of coldness wracking his body.

It was burning, every second it burned and it killed, every single moment, he felt the air get colder and breathing get harder.

It exhaled wispily, and it fluttered past once more, allowing Harry a small peak past it's robes to look at the decaying ribs and rotting heart, limp and almost falling out in chunks.

Harry trembled even further, his lips turning blue and his skin getting paler every moment.

"You want your cloak? The trim around the outside?" Harry offered, shivering quickly and falling to his knees, but the creature only bent down lower, using one scaly decomposing hand to push his head upright.

_'Oh, of course.'_ Harry thought, too cold to pull away from the freezing hands.

_'A Dementor feeds off of happy emotions, rarely sad and angry emotions. But I draw them in, my bad past is alluring them.'_ Harry thought, eyes sliding shut as cold and fog overcame his sences.

He heard a scream, the screaming wail of a baby, then he heard the dreaded words, and the flash of green light behind his eyelids. But it was fading, as was everyone.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

Oh, it was distant, the shout was from the end of an echoing cave, and brought some life back to Harry.

_'The only spell I can't do, how insulting is this?'_ Harry thought with only last exhale before dropping like a stiff dog and falling to the floor, the cold still causing him to tremble.

_"Master!"_ A slight feeling, like knowing that you were moving, but not feeling it.

Harry inhaled, and succumbed to the darkness on the corner of his sightless gaze.

x-(X)-x

Theo and Daphne raced down the train, knowing that something was seriously wrong.

There were two Dementors floating about, rumors said that one slipped into Skylar Potter's cabin, apparently almost attacking him before the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher sprang up and fought it off and out of the broken window they slid through.

Daphne hurried, grabbing onto Theo's arm and pulling even harder as they heard kids screaming and shivering. The window's were icy and almost completely covered, but it was enough to show that the kids inside were shivering.

"We're close!" Theo gasped, shivering himself and pulling his coat tighter to him as he ran on.

"You two! Stop." Daphne gasped and turned, looking as an older man and Hermione Granger came forward.

Daphne didn't like Mudbloods, but she had to admit, Granger _was_ rather smart, even Theo agreed!

"What are you doing out of your compartments?" The man asked, and Theo pointed to Morsus who hissed from behind them, obviously panicking slightly.

"That's Morsus! Shadis' snake!" Theo stated and Morsus thrashed his tail in worry, Daphne gasped and looked down the hallway.

"Shadis!" She shouted and the other's eyes widened, they moved in a fast run now.

"It's closer!" Daphne shouted, now spotting the frost on the floor, and the open compartment.

They slid to a stop, well as much of a stop as possible, a strangled choking half-scream was heard and Hermione whimpered, backing to the opposite side of the open door, Lupin barreled his way through, pointing his wand at the cloaked demonic beast.

"Expecto Patronnus!" He shouted, and Hermione gasped as a large silver wolf jumped out of his wand, roaring and jumping into the compartment, lighting up the near black room.

The Dementor was holding Harry up by his jaw, reclining his head back and causing the black spots of frozen flesh become more pronounced. Harry's arms and legs were limp, breathing was strangled and his eyes half lidded, un seeing and definitely glazed.

The Dementor had its hood pulled down; face mere inches away from the empty hole of its mouth, the other hand grasping the back of his cloak, lifting him up off the ground.

Daphne shrieked and Theo stood, watching with shock as the creature reeled backwards, still holding Shadis but releasing his jaw, swiping down as if to claw the silver wolf, which snarled and lunged in response.

Morsus, hissed, eyes wide and his scales rattling, his long fangs were poking out of his angular head and with a quick rear, he struck the Dementor, grasping the dangling strands of the cloak ,and pulling, twisting and coiling to continually reel it back.

The Dementor screamed in pain as the thread unraveled its cloak, pulling it back and showing the rotting black flesh and bone chunks. The air battled it and large quantities of what could be assumed, Dementor flesh, fall to the ground, smelling repulsively.

Harry fell, nothing was holding him up, and he flopped to the floor sickly still, and Daphne rushed over, ignoring the Dementor only a few feet away. She grabbed onto Harry's legs and pulled, dragging him out of the compartment while Morsus and the wolf fought the Dementor back.

"Stupify!" Theo shouted, breaking the window, and the Dementor ran, taking the chance it had to run, and it did.

"Oh god, wake up." Daphne whispered, shaking Shadis as he was still incredibly pale and his lips were blue, Lupin reached down, gently picking him up and moving out into the hallway of the train.

"We should take the emergency portkey along with Skylar Potter, he was also attacked."

Theo didn't miss the slight tone of distaste when Lupin said Skylar Potter. Morsus appeared In the path of Lupin, spitting and hissing, looking at Harry then at Lupin quickly.

"Wha?" Lupin said, involuntarily backing up and looking down at the feisty Gaboon Viper. Snakes were common to kill Werewolves, even if the children didn't know that.

"His name is Morsus, 'reckon Shadis was right when he said the he was smart." Theo shrugged looking at the snake with slight fear then back at Harry, finally, it dawned upon him.

"He wants to come with, to make sure Shadis is alright."

"I think we can make that happen." Lupin nodded, moving towards the front of the compartment while this year's Headboy came, carrying the fainted Skylar Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the slow updates, school and all, a childs worst nightmare (shiver)<strong>

**Thanks for staying in touch and reveiwing! I find it still funny how many of you are subcribing for story alerts. And i thought everyone did in the first week this went up :P**


	31. Boggarts and Buckbeak

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p>Harry awoke, still shivering and his teeth chattering. He blinked quickly, trying to move to a sitting position, but the weight of the thick wool comforters was a struggle.<p>

In the end, he collapsed back onto the bed, groaning at the piercing soreness that wracked his body.

_"Master! You are awakened! The Granger girl and the two companions were here! They were worried as with an adult male, he carried you."_

_"A man? Must be the new teacher, what happened to the Dementor?" _Harry whispered in response, using the shadows to reach out as well as he could in his weak form, trying to sense any humans in the area. He could only briefly scan the area before breaking out in a sweat.

_"The 'man'_ _used the magiks to form a wolf; it snarled and fought off the death-cloak. It ran away, and we took you here. You are not well, master, at least three moons."_

_"I was nearly kissed, Lutain, what do you expect?"_ Harry growled back with a slight bite to his tone, causing Lutain to recoil in slight surprise.

_"Sorry, I'm agitated."_

_"Understood master."_

Harry nodded and sighed, letting his head flop back down on the pillow. He twisted his neck, looking to the left and frowning when he spotted the sleeping body of Skylar Potter, slightly pale and shivering, He must have been attacked also.

Harry exhaled, wincing as his jaw started to twitch, causing his teeth to chatter loudly and almost painfully.

_"The hunting is going on, the den-mates send regrets for no assistance on their part. I overheard the healer here. She whispers of a moon of rest."_

_"A week? Well, this is an amazing way to start off the year, is the old coot getting in trouble for this?"_

_"The ministry sent the death-cloak in. the attacks from last…last y-year." _A slight sob cut off Lutain and he looked away, clearing his through with a few deep hisses.

_"They found it important to protect this stone den, so the death-cloaks were brought in."_

"_yes…I…s-ee."_ Harry groaned, trying to keep his eyes open, but even now, his eyelids were falling, not able to keep themselves upright.

_"Sleep Master, all will be well soon."_

And Harry did just that.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke later, what seemed like a few hours apparently was so much more.<p>

It had been a few days, four to be precise.

Potions were by his side, apparently he had gone into a coma like state, and Lutain was coiled by his feet, a heating charm set on his scales.

On Harry's bed side table, chocolates and sweets of all types rested, the most expensive of their kind. A dozen rich dark chocolate truffles from the Greengrasses, large sugar crafted peacocks from the Malfoy's and much more.

If Harry showed emotion, he would be chuckling.

He sighed and pushed with his arms, trying to remove the large wool comforter on his chest, finally succeeding and moving to an upright sitting position.

He blinked and reached around, grasping for his wand on the bedside table, frowning when It wasn't there, and being immediately on alarm.

Lutain was still asleep, there was no reason to wake him from his slumber.

Chocolates were on the table, and Harry immediately knew that chocolate was a great cure afterwards. So taking a large chunk of a chocolate frog (consuming the croaking head) he looked around with a frowning face, flexing his finger and cracking his back.

The doors opened and two fifth years Harry recognized stumbled in, looking around with wide innocent eyes, but Harry could see right through.

"Oi! The great-"

"Harry Shadis-"

"Has awoken from-"

"His slumber!" Fred and George laughed at different intervals, quickly getting on Harry's nerves.

"Date, and time." He duly asked, getting it quickly and he cursed.

It was days into the year, classes had already started and apparently quiet a few were concerned for him. The rumor of the Dementor was at first, that he had fainted at the sight. But as Hermione Granger went around correcting the Gryfindors on what _really _happened, the news spread to Ravenclaw, then to Hufflepuff. The Slytherins already knew, from Draco after he was told by Theo.

His respect level had risen greatly, even the older kids were impressed that he survived almost being kissed.

"The other teachers-"

"Were getting quiet worried-"

"There star student-"

"Was ill!" The two finished with a sly grin, causing Harry to blink slowly and coldly.

"I see…" Harry drawled, not really sure where this conversation was going as of now.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey-"

"Said that when-"

"Or _if_ you woke up-"

"You were allowed to leave!" Fred finished with a grin, causing a short nod from Harry to make them laugh.

"We expect to see you in the Great Hall, Mr. Shadis."

"Yes, please do so." They chimed in before darting off, as if they were never there.

Harry watched the door where they vanished to for some time before turning to Lutain who was still near his feet.

_"Lutain, wake, awake from your slumber…"_

_"Master?"_ Lutain speech was slurred with sleep, he slowly lifted his head and tasted the air just to be sure.

_"Yes Lutain, I am awake, but let us move quickly, for I wish not to be caught speaking in the Noble tongue."_

_"Yes yes! Let us hurry!"_

And that Harry did. Using the lightest shrinking charm Harry knew, he took all of the treats and homework by his bed, taking it all in stride and frowning when he saw what class he had currently.

So Harry made his way down the stone path to where Hagrid's hut rested, and gently walked into the clearing just behind.

"This is Buckbeak!" Harry heard and Lutain hissed in anger, he smelt something he did not like.

_"Hippogriffs, the lightest creature one could have of the flying horses. Such a puny creature, it falls before venom quickly, but only if you can avoid the sharp beak and talons. Such aggressive and proud creatures, they sicken me."_

Lutain ranted as Harry turned, walking out and into the crowd. He caught Destiny Scotts eye, who gave a short nod before letting her eyes slide back to the large bird-horse creature.

"Anyone want t' pet 'im?" Hagrid asked, looking around as everyone took a large step back, not trusting such a creature.

Hermione bit her lip but sighed and took a step back, knowing that she'd ruin everything.

_"Can I bite it?" _Lutain asked, tone dark and thick with anger for the creature, Harry gently grasped his wand, running it down Lutain's Giboon Viper scales, and letting them turn to a Smokey grey with red stripes around his head and down his back.

Lutain dropped to the ground, slithering away in the Ashwinder's body, native to the forest.

Nobody saw, or at least, Harry _thought_ nobody saw.

Hermione let out a small gasp as she saw the angry snake circling around the group, heading for the unsuspecting Hippogrif.

Lutain was coiled under a large pumpkin leaf, ready to strike and getting ready to, letting his blood red fangs glimmer with deadly venom of the Ashwinder, but a hint of his very own mixed in- just to let it kill quickly.

"Hagrid!" Ron shouted, spotting Lutain as he struck, sinking his fangs into the back right calf of the horse.

It screeched, flaring it's wings and craning it's neck around to try and peck at the creature, kicking wildly as it did so. Students screamed and fled, (mostly the Gryffindors) some watched as Hagrid tried to calm down the panicking animal.

"A snake!" Dean Thomas shouted, pointing at Lutain was working his way up the calf and biting at the hip socket, then the arch of the back before being flung off by the flapping wings.

Even the Slytherin students were running, a few sixth years from the nearby Herbology lessons were shooting stunning spells to try and subdue Buckbeak, who was in obvious pain.

"Come on!" Theo shouted, tugging on Draco and Daphne's hand as he tried to get them out of harms way.

Daphne turned, breaking away from Theo's hand as Destiny Scott fell, tripping on a large rock. Daphne leaned down and helped her up, casting a glance at Harry.

She felt her jaw slide down as the Ashwinder quickly made its way over to him, sliding up his sleeve, but not before shifting into the Giboon Viper known as Morsus.

He caused the attack.

But _how?_

x-(X)-x

Harry was almost twitching in his seat. Professor Trawney was almost as much a fraud as Lockhart.

Harry was looking into his Teacup, looking at the other Slytherin he was paired with, Blake, Blake Nigea. He was currently looking at the lumps of tea leaves in the very bottom, soggy and wet in dark green clumps.

"Now, exchange tea cups with your partner." Trawney called in such a dreamy voice it was giving Harry a headache, the horrible smell wasn't helping. It had smelt so bad; Lutain couldn't travel the first two steps up the tower.

Harry sighed through his nose as he took his partner's blue teacup, looking at the very different lumps in the bottom.

"Okay, so we're supposed to recognize what these things are?" Blake asked, wrinkling his nose as the smell of the room was finally getting to his head.

"That is my assumption." Harry gave a narrowed look at the cup as he scanned the pages for whatever might be on Blake's.

"I assume that is a..leaf, and that symbolizes health of your part…that could possibly be a bone, in which case calls for great illness." Harry didn't like being so unsure, and by Blake's frown, neither did he.

"Okay…I'll go with the leaf. Okay…let's see…that's an eye….which means truth or something ruddy like that…and…and that's a snake, so that means a spy…so, your going to find the truth about a spy?" Blake frowned, tapping his fingers on the chair as he passed the cup back to Harry, who took it quickly and looked into his very own.

Harry looked down and also saw the snake and eye, however right near the end of the Snake's tail, something else was set, looking like and extension, when it actually wasn't.

It was a willow branch, and Harry knew what that symbolized, as well as a maple branch.

Willow- the tree of past.

There was a spy trying to figure out about his past? Yet again, apparently Ron Weasley was going to suffer but be happy for it.

How strange could this class be?

Harry was rather glad when he climbed down from the tower, Blake was wary of him, not exactly sure of what he was to do. Harry was okay with that, he had respect of most of the school already.

"Hey Shadis!" Harry turned his head slightly, keeping his face calm even though he wasn't too happy to see Destiny Scott racing after him.

"Going to DADA? That's where I'm going to! You're going to love Lupin, he's a lot better than that Lockhart bloke."

Harry bit his lip, growling mentally at his luck. Was Sirius Black going to be the teacher next year? Bloody Dumbledore and his meddling…

So they walked in almost silence, Harry said nothing while Scott continued on with her chatting, eventually she trailed off when Draco met up with him, allowing Scott to leave quickly.

"Thank Merlin, thought she'd never leave." Harry muttered, getting a snort in reply.

They moved into the large room, the desks were moved aside, pressing against the wall and the others set their schoolbooks and sacks onto the tables, chatting and standing in the open area In the middle.

"Oh Shadis!" Harry turned slightly, seeng Hermione running towards him and stopping, looking down at heer shoes as to not meet Draco's glare.

"Leave us." Harry turned, stating to Draco, who gave a slight nod before turning away, seeking out Theo.

"It's good to see you up again." Hermione smiled, Harry gave a curt nod, looking away.

"As to you."

"…You'll like Professor Lupin, he was the one that helped on the train, remember?" She asked, prying slightly and Harry turned, looking down at her with a cool mask which made her frown.

"I am well aware of what you are trying to do, Granger."

"Still not going to tell me anything?"

"I don't have friends, only companions." Harry ended, turning away with a slight bellow of his black robes, walking back to the Slytherin side of the room. Hermione scowled before turning to walk back to Padma Patil, she wasn't too bad of a friend when you got to know her.

"Ah, good morning class!" Lupin shouted from the balcony above before moving down the stairs, bringing a levitating shaking cabinet with him.

Harry suddenly had a very bad feeling about this class today.

"Now then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class towards the end of the room, near him and the old cabinet.

"Nothing to worry about," Lupin assured as the cabinet banged loudly and people jumped back, watching it with alarm.

"There's a Boggart in there." He smiled, pointing with his wand to the cabinet, and a few students paled, surprisingly Destiny Scott and Daphne were one, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan were a few more on the opposite side of the room.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is what is a Boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand, Harry was looking at the cabinet with a sense of dread, he had never faced a Boggart, he didn't know what it would turn into…

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

_'Oh Merlin, this isn't good.'_ Harry thought, fingering his wand. Harry sighed, opening his eyes a moment later, when he cared to listen.

"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening." Lupin smiled, looking over the scared class.

"What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing." He lectured, and Harry held onto his wand slightly tighter. There were very few things he found amusing, and even fewer that the class wouldn't cringe at.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together, even Harry as he winced saying it.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The cabinet shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er — yes," said Neville nervously. "But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either" "No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"  
>"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.<p>

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin

"And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry 'Riddikulus' — and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently "If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"

The room went quiet. Harry thought… What scared him most in the world?

That was the main problem, he didn't know what scared him. Not Potter, not his father, nothing as far as he could think.

A dead Lutain? No, he would be angry, not sad, so_ what was it? _

Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.

Harry felt a lurch of fear, such a strange emotion. He wasn't ready. What did he fear? Not creatures, not death, so _what?_

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —"

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One — two — three —now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R — r — riddikulus! " squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising —

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off with a large thump.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floorlength black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry's arm stand on end — "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

" Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then —crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before —crack! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Ron leapt forward.

Crack!

Quite a few people screamed.

A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then —

"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Theo's feet, it reared back, turning into a giant snake- no it turned into Morsus. Ha! An oversized giant Morsus, spitting and his- speaking.

_"Little humans, filled with such fear, and such hideous laughter! None has fear, none has true pain!"_ The snake- Boggart hissed. Sure it had Lutain's voice, but not his way of speaking.

"Riddikulus!" Theo shouted, smirking when the Boggart's fangs fell out and the snake was stuck, helplessly gumming in its mouth. The Slytherin's laughed and Blaise stepped up.

A small black obsidian dragon was coiled, rearing back to breath large plumes of fire.

"Riddikulus!" Bubbles came from the dragon's mouth, it's eyes widened in horror and it gave off angry little yips like a puppy.

"Daphne, come on up!" Blaise laughed, allowing the dragon to glare and sprout two more wings, it's claws transforming into a large demonic dragonfly-hippogriff monster.

"What in Merlin's-" Draco muttered, looking at the sick thing and wrinkling his nose.

"Riddikulus!" Daphne shouted, and it turned into a paper airplane, flying around the room and shrinking before landing at Draco's feet.

A hydra. It was the exact same hydra that attacked him and Theo near Harry's room during the Christmas ball.

_'Oh, this is interesting.'_ Harry mused, watching as he Hydra's heads turned into licorice snaps and fell to the ground twitching.

Twitching right on over to Harry.

Harry held his wand ready, not really knowing what to expect.

He sure as hell wasn't expecting to see himself, a duplicate, but as a six year old.

Part of the girls in the room gave off little _'Awws!' _when they saw how small and slightly cute he looked, Draco and Theo looked at each other confused, Daphne frowned not understanding exactly what this is about.

The little Bogart stared at Harry, almost glassy green eyes stared at him, haunting and yet so familiar, the exact same eyes he had after being left along for so long, or after Grass-Tongue left.

His Boggart was being abandoned.

"Harry wha-" Daphne started, blinking quickly when Harry held up a finger for silence.

"I know you can speak." Harry stated, narrowing his eyes at the little copy, which frowned, haunted eyes instantly turning narrowed and angry, his hands turning to fists.

"Why don't you? I know what you're going to say." Harry smirked, a slight smile on his face that the Boggart didn't like.

"They left me." The copy said, voice small and innocent, yet on the border of anger and rage, oh how Harry recognized that voice.

Draco was confused, as were a few others. Hermione was watching with confusion while Ron and Skylar were snickering and making jokes about it all.

"They hurt me." The other one continued on, confused on why Harry wasn't mad. To be honest, inside his heart, he was downright terrified of _that_ happening once more, but it wouldn't, he was sure.

"They always do, Take what you want, and steal what you have. They're the same, _all the same."_ The copy stressed, and yet Harry didn't bat an eye.

"They should go, leave me, leave us all. And yet they don't. Why, why don't they leave? Why don't they hide from what they don't know?"

The copy asked, taking a few steps and eyes glowing almost eerily, the old ratty muggle clothing added as did the faint scars on his arm and bruising on his neck.

"You know the answer, and you know it isn't working. It isn't hurting, and it isn't scary. Nice try Boggart, but the past is past, _nothing_ can change that." Harry coldly stated, pulling out his wand, and its eyes widened in fear, before they darkened to almost black.

"Then break." It stated, and Harry's eyes widened, the others looked around confused, not sure on what was going on.

"Break, snap, twist and burn. Fall and fall, burn and fall. Hate and pain to burn and fall." The little one growled, letting his eyes trail over the desks, which with a small second, burst into black flames, the copy brought its eyes back to Harry, who was putting his very own wand away.

Students screamed, even now Ron and Skylar stopped giving insults, Lupin was trying ot rid the room of flames, but it didn't work.

"What's happening?" Draco hissed to Theo who looked at Daphne for help, she had her horrified eyes glued to the scene.

"Its magic manipulation, the Boggart's trying to hurts us all." She gasped, looking at Harry who had a small smile on his face.

"It always was funny how ignorant I was at that age, isn't it Boggart?" He asked, tilting his head slightly, and a large crack echoed from the Boggart at that moment.

It bent it's neck up in a silent scream, and more snaps and cracks before blood dripped from it's mouth.

"Fall down, little Boggart, close your eyes and fall down." Harry whispered, tilting his head the other way, and the Boggart collapsed, melting away into nothing as it had obviously died.

Harry turned; the smoke was thick enough to block the exchange. Everyone but Draco, Theo, and Daphne hadn't seen the exchange, and nobody dreamed of trying to follow him as Harry turned, walking quickly towards the doors.

The flames were dying down, and still nobody paid attention, Daphne ran, Theo and Draco on her heels as she followed Shadis, who had almost broke into a run himself.

They ran down the corridors and Harry moved, Draco and Theo panted, and Daphne slid to a halt.

"The corridor's split, each of us go one way." She demanded, and Theo nodded, the three racing down.

Daphne turned and gasped, sliding out into the open then backing up to hide behind a stone pillar.

She peaked out and froze when she saw him, having one hand supporting his weight against a window in a tower, head facing down and his lips moving, as if he was saying something.

Daphne held her breath as Morsus suddenly stirred, moving silently up his back and over his arm, dangerously close to his face.

Daphne turned, trying to listen even more, trying to ignore the hissing Morsus gave off and listen to what Harry was saying.

_'HSSSssssss.'_ Daphne froze, looking at Morsus as he actually hissed, loud and much raspier then the previous haunting hisses.

_"Then wha-"_ She froze her train of thought, hearing Harry chuckle slightly then hiss back.

Daphne turned, casting a silencing charm on her shoes and running as fast as she could away.

"Oh god…Shadis is Parsletongue." She whispered, moving even faster, if she could.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are KILLING ME! :P You are CRAZY with the reviews and how fast you want these updates, i am maybe 2 chapters ahead of you, that's not good! You better like this chapter! It was hard to come up with a boggart!<strong>

**Please review!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	32. Nobody is Safe

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p>It didn't take long until DADA became the number 1 class of the year. Everyone was waiting for it on any day, very few had anything bad to say about him, even Draco had stopped insulting Lupin when Harry had discovered something rather…amusing.<p>

Lupin didn't stand for Skylar Potter's ignorance.

If Skylar was late, points would be taken. He wouldn't be ignored like the many other teachers. Lupin didn't rest for any of his…insults when he didn't get what he wanted.

Lupin actually was a pretty nice fellow.

So the rumors inside Slytherin traveled around quickly, but never got out of the common room- something they were proud of. Thankfully, the more dangerous rumors never really spread. The one who started the rumors were at risk of being harmed if ever figured out.

That's why Daphne never dared breath to a soul about Harry's speaking to a snake, if he even got a_ whisper,_ she was dead.

But the rumors of what happened with the Boggart spread to fast, nobody really started it, it just…_happened._

Harry was angry, he was getting mad and his emotions were cutting loose. More and more often, unsuspecting kids would come to the infirmary with broken bones, Shadow's doing.

The rumors were simple, and that annoyed Harry. They thought he had a bad childhood or he had a brother, a twin brother who Harry killed.

Amazing how close and how far away they were.

Some thought that as a child, he had been abandoned alone for a week, and that taught him his Slytherin traits.

Oh, the rumors were so funny.

But Daphne, she seemed to be watching Harry and Lutain often now, almost as if she would be killed any moment.

But it didn't matter to Harry, he was growing angrier with every passing moment.

Harry's anger bought him to the matter of what he was currently doing, darting around the halls as a thin black comet, leaving a smoke trail behind him. It was an easy way, travel through a human with enough force and their puny little bones went _'snap!'_.

So Harry moved, and moved, eventually spotted a few Gryffindors. He sunk low to the ground, faintly aware of the world through his shadow form, watching the world in black and white, the shadows were white, and the light was black.

He reared, about to strike, when the two boys darted through a portrait swung shut, not allowing anything in or out.

Harry reeled back, causing the woman in the portrait to shriek and pull an umbrella up to shield her as if it would help, she looked around, panic wide in her eyes as well as a few other pictures.

"_Let me in!"_ Harry hissed his voice dark and angry, the woman flinched and backed away, pressing against the far wall and breathing quickly.

"Pass-ssword?" The lady stuttered, blinking quickly in her fear, Harry hissed, allowing the sharp jade eyes to pierce through the swirling nothingness of his form, it reared back and spat, angrily hissing curses in Parsletongue.

"_Let me in."_ Harry spat once more in the dark haunting English, enough to give her Goosebumps.

"I'm-m s-s."

Harry shrieked with his anger. Anger starting the day that his dear friend Adalonda took her last breath, and the moment that his life started to fall apart.

He slashed at the portrait, enjoying the way the lady screamed as his claws pierced the paper and tore right down the center, right over her heart even when she moved to avoid it.

Black ink from the canvas dripped down, the blood of Portraits, it dripped in a pattern, falling and pooling to the ground in steady drops.

_'Drip….drip….drip…drip…'_ Harry dared look away, moving back into the darkness as the lights flashed on and students raced out of the room, looking at their trembling portrait in worry.

They heard Percy, the Head boy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.

"What's going on?" said Ginny Weasley who had just arrived.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Skylar, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my —" Hermione whispered, backing away.

Harry silently growled, pressing up as high as he could to a step, observing high above.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice. Harry looked up, his ice green chunks for eyes narrowing as he spotted the Poltergeist bobbing, and moving down, just out of sight of the group.

_"Oh no you don't." _Harry hissed, and Peeves seemed to freeze, looking around as he heard the haunting hiss.

"Is it the Bloody Barron sir?" Peeves randomly asked, looking around quickly, still too high up.

Attacking Poltergeist's were amazingly good stress relieves.

Peeves shrieked as Harry swept past, hissing and spitting, swiping out with a claw similar to a dragons, attached to the smokey limp he deemed his arm.

Peeves seemed even more shocked when it actually grazed his skin, allowing silver blood to trail down his arm, and Harry spun, diving down and smashing into the top of Peeves skull, causing him to whimper in pain and fall, barley slowing his descent as he hit a small ledge near a portrait next to the now gasping crowd.

"Peeves." Dumbledore whispered, instantly looking upward and sending up his strongest light spell, but even the smallest crack, a unicorn hair in depth, hid Harry. There was no way to be sure of him.

"Who did this?" Dumbledore whispered, running his hand over the portrait and smoothing down the tears before they coiled back up.

Peeves cracked open an eye, trembling as he was scared.

"It…it just vanished." He croaked out, putting a hand to his arm as if it could stop the blood flow.

"What vanished, Peeves?" Dumbledore's voice was getting harder. And more teachers were coming, Professor Sprout, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey, they were looking at the Poltergeist in horror and shock.

"S-smoke." He whispered, trembling even more.

"Big black smoke…it was…..it was _horrible_." He coughed out in a strangles voice, a few other nearby portraits nodded, looking frightened as they scanned for Harry, who was invisible in the shadows.

"Excuse me, Headmaster, but I saw it also." A woman in a photo with a large blue sundress nodded, setting down her umbrella as a few others murmur confirmed thoughts.

"It was big and black, I thought it was a Dementor at first, except that it wasn't draining out happiness, rather it seemed to…._radiate_ anger and hate…" The woman trailed off, shivering slightly before looking up in the air.

"It just…attacked, it was charging at a few Gryffindors, Kendral and Lucas, and they vanished into the common room, it pulled back and attacked the Fat Lady….wanting to get in I assume." She finished, looking down at the silent Gryffindors.

"…Heads of house, please alert the staff and keep the students inside the common rooms." Dumbledore finally stated, spinning around and casting another light spell, harder and one that burned slightly. Harry swept forward, drifting above and the Portraits level with him screamed, pointing in fear.

Dumbledore spun, pointing his wand and shouting loudly "Expecto Patronum."

Harry never really stopped to try and imagine how bad a Patronus would _hurt!_

A large silver owl burst from the tip of his wand, flying upwards and intercepting the back part of his tail, slashing through and burning it with silver dust. Harry shrieked in all ways his form could and all students that knew the spell fired similar ones also.

He hissed as Patroni and other creatures plowed into him, burning his body in amazing pain, her coiled and twisted, turning and jumping into the Shadow's so quickly, the teachers gasped.

And he lunged out, slashing at Sprout so suddenly, she gasped and was knocked over, clutching her dislocated shoulder and ribs- at least two cracked.

He hissed and arched his back, sharp green eyes looking down at the screaming Gryffindors, but Ginny was shock white, looking at him in fear.

_'You're alive.'_ She mouthed, maybe even said it, but Harry couldn't hear. He turned for a crouch, shooting past Dumbledore's ear and whispering eerily in it.

_"Nobody is safe…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes yes, that was short, but important :D<strong>

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	33. Suzie Suzie, Run Little Suzie

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Please pay attention to a few Q and A's at the bottom, thank you :D<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a mess in the morning, and breakfast was ordered to be, you weren't allowed to skip it, as Dumbledore had an important announcement to make.<p>

And quite honestly, Harry was almost breaking, same as Lutain.

They walked down towards breakfast, Harry in the lead. He had sent a letter to his father the night , it wasn't large or impressive, it was five words. Five simple letters that could destroy all of Hogwarts and others alike.

_'I can't take this anymore.'_

And he was still waiting for a reply.

They moved into the Great hall, all teachers (and a few parents- Skylar's obviously) watched and occasionally looked upwards to the top of the hall, as if Harry was there, swooping down and around. Harry scowled slightly and took his seat, Lutain was coiled around his arm and the students were looking around, the Gryffindors were still in a panic from yesterday.

"What do you thinks' wrong with them?" Blaise whispered to Daphne who shrugged, sending a slightly suspicious glance at Harry.

Suzie also seemed to be even more wary of Harry. After people telling her of his Boggart, she seemed….afraid?

"They seem so…scared." Draco shuddered, looking at Theo who shrugged. Sally caught Harry's eye, and she looked away quickly, shivering slightly.

She knew something.

"Attention please." Dumbledore softly asked, and the hall grew quiet, as it was almost silent to start with.

"Last night, we had an attack inside the tower. A being of night, or a phantom, one would say. It has severely harmed the portrait of the Fat Lady, Peeves and several other students and staff members."

By now, whispered were traveling, Harry coiled his fist and Daphne turned to ask him something, only to freeze quickly.

"Hey Draco, is it just me, or does Shadis not look well?" Daphne whispered so quietly only Draco and Theo heard, and they slyly glanced at him from the corner of their eyes.

His skin was pale, paler then normal anyways, and his hair seemed even darker with the midnight blue hue more noticeable.

His hands were coiled in fists, the knuckles white from the strain he had on them, and he seemed tired, but yet, he wasn't.

Shadis didn't look right, ill, tired, _something_ was wrong.

"For this event, I must be alerted for any strange sightings reported throughout the castle. All owl posts must be checked for outwards interference, and trunks must be scanned for dark artifac-"

Dumbledore stopped talking as a large falcon dove through an open window, carrying a silver letter on its leg.

_"Of all the times, your father had to send a letter now?"_ Lutain protested, and Harry's sighed as the bird landed infront of him, and Harry quickly undid the silk thread with no delay, breaking the blood red seal.

"Mr. Shadis, I am sorry but I must see that letter." Dumbledore smiled softly, holding out his hand for the letter, and Harry froze, holding it in his hand firmly.

_"Don't give it up Master. It is spoken in the noble tongue, and he will know, he will know…oh Salazar help us."_

Harry frowned and held the letter tight curling it up in his hands before putting it in his pocket and turning back to Dumbledore.

"It is against the law to search through one's mail without a seal of permission from the Minister, where's yours?" Harry asked, lifting his green eyes upwards, and Dumbledore frowned.

It was a few seconds of a standoff before Dumbledore turned away and Lutain let out a sigh of relief.

The rest of the meeting was completely uneventful.

Classes were almost canceled, the ones that took part to leave the castle like Herbology and Astrology were suspended, allowing plenty of time for students to wander around- in groups of five or more of course. DADA was nothing more than creatures, and the thick animal smell Lutain kept complaining about. That and the fact that Lupin seemed to be…vanishing once a month, and how close Lupin's last name was to Lupine, which was the Latan form of wolf.

Lutain confirmed his suspicions when he snuck into his office one night, he was sighing and blames the moon and his 'furry little problem' for the reason he was so tired.

Lutain also spotted something that Harry wasn't so sure about. A book, a book with his picture as a baby on it, nothing else and nothing more. To even have a picture of Harry at that age was something to be surprised about, Lupin knew him, Lupin remembered him.

On the downside, Harry was under even more watch, and the letter he had was constantly burning in his pocket, aching to be read, and Harry wanted to, _so much._

But he couldn't in the open. A hint of Parslewriting and he would be taken for questioning that would put the Ministry to shame. If he was in Azkaban, _that_ was easy to break into. Hogwarts? Not so much.

So at dusk, when Severus personally escorted the Slytherins back to the rooms, Harry made a bee line towards his very own door, the Giboon Viper mixed in with the sleek Diamondcross, he forced it open, and hurriedly closed it behind him, locking it with many dark spells and charms he knew.

He then took out the silver paper, and broke the seal, Lutain slithered up, wanting to see what it read also.

_Shadow,_

_I understand, and I have faith in you, but you cannot face this alone. This moment, Lucius is sending a letter to young Draco Malfoy, and he is to prepare a simple task._

_Death Eaters, the highest of my best ranking will sneak into the castle. For years, ever since you slipped past the wards, dark magic has been prying them away from the castle, tearing down ward by ward, and as the Heir of Slytherin, we've blocked it. The old coot can't even feel it._

_6 months, six simple months and the Death Eaters will slip inside with a trick so much like your own shadows. _

_Six months, be ready for war._

It was indeed Parslewriting, and Lutain read it as well. Harry sighed and bowed his head, snapping his fingers and lighting up the paper like a Christmas tree.

Draco was still too weak.

He wouldn't make it, the pressure of being dark would rot his soul inside and out, he would break in the end, and murder would kill his soul better than any Crucio could.

And Harry needed to work.

He was right, the next morning, Draco was strangely quiet, and he had bags under his eyes, as if he wasn't sure on what to do. Daphne noticed also, as did Theo, Blaise, Millicent, and quite a few others. Draco would need to pick himself up if he really wanted to beat someone or something in the end.

Harry was inside the library, reading through a book he had copied in first year, it had vanished just this year actually, and searching through the databases, it said that Dumbledore himself had taken it, as if something was inside it that he never wanted a student to see.

And that was exactly the kind of book Harry wanted to read.

Magik Most Evile, such a wonderful cruel and dark book, but there was something that fascinated Harry beyond end.

Horcruxes, such a wonderful idea, and so cold hearted in nature. Yet so fascinating, to rip your soul into chunks and hide them in objects to let you live forever.

Just reading the introduction, Harry was nearly positive that his father had done so.

But another problem, if Dumbledore had taken the book out personally, that meant that he knew what a Horcrux was and was hunting for them, and in the end, trying to kill his father.

"Shadis." Harry snapped his eyes up, narrowing them at Pansy who had her hands on her hips and looking at him slightly annoyed.

"Dray- Dray called for a meeting in this special room. Come on, we're still getting everyone." She sneered, rolling her eyes and getting to her feet; Harry slipped the copy into the bigger-on-the-inside bag and walked silently behind her, unnerving her slightly.

And they walked and walked, and for the first time in a _long_ time, Harry was wondering how long it would take for him to break her neck.

An old wooden door was in the middle of a hall, pressing against a wall that Harry was sure wasn't occupied before. Pansy knocked twice and the door opened, showing Destiny Scott, deep shadows under her eyes.

"You made it, come in."

_"They smell sad and frightened Master."_

Harry moved through the door, looking at the silver and black room, an emerald fire flickering in the fireplace on the back left side, everybody was looking down, and with some amusement, and almost everybody here had Death Eaters for parents.

"Glad you all could make it." Draco started, gulping a lump in his throat as he looked over the crowd, his eyes wondering on every single person, lingering on Harry longer than anyone else.

"I- I'm sure that you've all gotten a letter from your parents." He started rather shakily, getting a few short nods and sighs of defeat.

"Yeah, sending in Death Eater's huh?" Theo chuckled lightly, causing Harry's lips to twitch.

_"They are this fearful of mere servants? Imagine the fear from knowing you, Master."_

Harry stroked Lutain, chuckling ever so softly, and nobody heard.

"We need to know how to fight."

That caused Harry's neck to spin and give a little pop that attracted Daphne's attention. She gave a small nod, eyes not leaving Harry's as she agreed with Draco's statement.

"Yeah, we're sitting ducks out there." Blaise agreed and Harry was fighting the urge to snort.

"You all think you can learn advanced spells within a week of the attack?" Harry asked, lifting an eyebrow and looking at Draco, a slight feminine huff caused him to freeze.

"_Who_." Harry started off quietly, "Invited _her?"_ Harry hissed, trying to hold back the amount of venom in his voice as he spun to look at Suzie who glared back without fear.

"I can go where ever I want!" She shouted back defiantly, jumping to her feet and pulling out her wand from a white holster she had on her arm, just as Harry did the same with his own.

"Don't do this Suzie." Millicent muttered, trying to pull her down, but Suzie growled in anger and pointed her wand and fired off a spell she randomly thought of.

"Locomotor Motis!" She shouted, and Harry spun gracefully, easily out of the path of the pale blue spell, Suzie bit her lip and tried again.

"Stupify!"

"Protego." Harry didn't even try to put effort into the spell, he allowed the perfect dome to stop the weak red spell in its tracks.

"Scidicortex!" She shouted, and gasped in surprise at the impossibly fast maroon spell that flashed past with a hissing sound, as if on fire.

Harry's eyes widened momentarily and he knew this spell could break shields, so he spun, pulling Lutain's head in and getting his arm cut instead of his loyal friend.

Harry gasped in pain before looking at the large dangerous looking wound, watching as the skin seemed to shake then peel, turning back and rolling up and severing the flesh, causing excruciating pain.

_"Master! Sweet Salazar! She-"_

Lutain stopped when Harry slowly moved his hand, pulling on the rolled chunks of his skin and forcing them down to try and cover his bleeding arm, but they refused and rolled back up once more.

The room was silent, and Suzie was pale, backing up and trembling greatly.

"I- I _swear_, I didn't k-"

"Where did you learn that spell?" Harry demanded voice dark and angry. His emerald green eyes had darkened with pain and anger, turning nearly coal black.

"I-"

"That was a spell created by my hand." Harry growled, now seeing red spots in his anger.

"_A spell made for death, foolish little girl!"_

"Wait, why would you invent something like that?" Theo asked, looking at Harry's arm, which was losing blood rapidly actually.

"I-"

"You read my book." Harry accused, tilting his head and clenching his jaw shut, anger pulsing off of him in waves.

"Well you left it out!" She screamed back, pointing her wand once more as Harry grew still.

And the anger around him turned to rage. Typical Suzie, stealing what he had, burning his wishes and destroyed what he wanted.

Lutain hissed, arching upwards and Daphne gasped, suddenly keeping her eyes on the snake, and its glowing yellow eyes.

"Daphne?" Pansy whispered, trying to pull her away from the area of battle, or Suzie's approaching fate.

"Don't do it Harry!" She suddenly shouted, causing Lutain Harry's heads to snap around, eyes narrowing in unison.

_"I have dealt with this child long enough. Suzie will die by my fangs!"_ Lutain hissed, exposing his fangs, and still Harry said nothing but turned back to Suzie who was still gasping and pale, trembling.

"I am finished Suzie. Finished with dealing with you, and your bloody brother David for those many years." He growled, putting his wand back into his holster and rolling his hand into a fist.

"How did you know about Dav-" But Suzie gulped when Lutain hissed loudly, causing her to flinch.

"I am sick, with you and your arrogance and sick pleasure. But if I said I was disgusted, that would be hypocritical." Harry gave a short bitter laugh, and smiled sadistically, causing a few others to wince.

"Shadis, that's enough." Theo stated, pulling out his wand also, but Daphne shook her head, fearing a bite.

"You ruined my life, Suzie, little Suzie with the pigtails and the habit of stealing from those you saw weaker." He clicked his tongue and shook his head, smiling slightly as she inhaled quickly and she backed up.

"Who _are_ you?" She breathed and Harry tilted his head and laughed, the sound caused Millicent to whimper and Pansy to wince.

"You should know, Suzie. I almost killed you on the stairs those many years ago." Harry tilted his head, skin practically white from blood loss.

The others would grow suspicious by the fact he wasn't knocked out yet, but the matter of him having gone through vampire rituals helped.

"…._no."_ She whispered, finally understanding who it was, and Harry tilted his head slightly, and a small cruel smile came to his lips.

"I'm going to kill you Suzie. I've been waiting to for ten years." He mused, shrugging and letting his eyes flash the evil dark green Shadow was known for.

"Harry. This is enough." Daphne demanded, stepping forward with her wand raised, and staring at him in the eye.

Harry didn't even break eye contact as he opened his mouth and flicked his tongue, not caring about who was watching.

_"Lutain? Kill her."_

_"With pleasure."_

_x-(X)-x_

"Harry. This is enough." Daphne firmly stated, watching his pale and angry body tremble, looking at her with haunted and malice filled eyes.

She stepped forward, raising her wand to stun him if he even looked at Suzie.

But he parted his lips, about to say something, but a strange hissing came out instead.

_"Hissayas."_ It sounded like as it came out in a ghostly fluttering whisper. His tongue twitched as he twisted his neck quickly, to watch as his snake struck and dig its fangs deep into her arm, her gasp causing the screams of others.

Theo lunged, trying to tackle Harry to the ground, but another hiss of something that sounded suspiciously like a _'hrishaa's!'_ And Morsus spun, coiling and hovering, ready to strike. Harry blinked a few times and stilled, looking at the panicking Theo, unsure of what to do.

Theo was shaking and everyone was holding their breath as Pansy and Daphne tried their best to knock out Suzie, to end her held and screams of suffering and pain.

"Stop this Harry." Theo ordered, his tone dark and demanding like an adults as he watched with narrowed eyes.

And Harry sickly grinned, a look filled with malice finished with sadist eyes. And he looked to Morsus, who seemed to hiss something himself.

"I had every right, and she deserved it." Harry softly stated, eyes widening as a fist collided with his jaw, and Harry hissed twisting backwards.

Theo sprang away, looking warily at Harry as the animalistic hiss sprang from his throat, and his eyes flashed dark and lethal.

"Idiot!" Blaise shouted pulling out the useful wand, but before a single word was uttered, Harry pointed his wand at the ceiling and spat out a single spell.

"_Obliviate!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Q and A i have seen in my reviews often- amazing how many times i must repeat myself.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1) You said that the relashionships would be cannon- does that mean it's going to be a HarryGinny? _:_**

**_NO! I do NOT do relashionships, i try, and i fail. Harry will have no relashionships but he is NOT gay, okay? Yes, amazingly i have gotton those questions, thanks you dirty minded readers -_-_**

**2) Harry was able to hurt Peeves, can he hurt the ghosts as well?**

_**Um...i'm not sure...i'll have to think about it. I think that would be smart for when he talks to the Grey Lady...if he does. So i'm going to say yes, but he see's no need for it...yet.**_

**3) Why is Harry hurt so bad from light magic? Even a Dementor isn't as effected!**

_**Okay, yes, he is hurt worse then a Dementor, but there is a reason! Harry has undergone many rituals that are naturally dark and would have a negative effect with light magic, so that's a bad 'ouchy' add the demon rituals (shadow smoke) it makes a 'Ohhh, that's GOTTA hurt' ****and finally, he is also part Vampire! Yay for the non human components. You see why it would hurt now?**_

**4) Will Lupin teach Harry the Patronus charm.**

_**Patronus charm...extreamly light magic...look above and tell my what you'd think...^**_

**5)WHEN WILL PEOPLE START FINDING OUT HARRY'S SECRETS?**

_**Okay, that is in capitals because it is IMPORTANT! I'm trying to go along with a extreamly fast order of the books, occasionalyl adding a few things in here and there. Now- this will take a while ,but it will have a few people finding out, like Theo or Hermione or someting...hehe, it's funny because you think they will, but i hadn't planned on that...**_

**6) Why is Destiny Scott written with her full name?**

_**There is in fact a reason! We all know who Draco is if we say Draco, same as Pansy and etc., but on occasions i will put in 'Malfoy did so and so' that is a problem, because Scott is a guy's name. So i use the full name not to confuse you with any dude.**_

**7) Will Lupin recognize Harry's 6 year old self?**

_**Yes and now. Harry wasn't really popular around his house, so Lupin doesn't have too many memories of him, only guilt and when he was a toddler and such. Also, before Harry went to the Dursley's, he had little to eat (skinny boy!) he read alot and was in the dark often (creepy eyes) and magically trained and stayed in shape (fit little boy...)_That was agaisnt all that Lupin knew, and when Harry got to the orphanage, those traits only increased, breaking any reseblence._**_

**8) How do you explain the awesomeness of this? HOW? _~ from 'Validate0' Sorry, couldn't skip this one!_**

_**Um...i'm not really sure...can you beleive i got my idea when i started to scribble things on those resturaunts where you can draw on the table. I drew Harry, then my bro and i started to add all these things that made up Shadow...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here are 2 reviews i saw, this one is my favorite so far:<strong>

_'I absolutly LOVE this fanfic! I'm, like, addicted to it! I loved the last 2 chapters you posted the most, though. 31 and 32. Brilliant! You're amazing! PLEASE, don't stop writing this! I've read fanfics that were really good but the author never finished them; don't stop writing this! Kcool, love you :b'_

**_Oh, you have no idea how much i feel loved...That was from 'Fighting Gravity!'_**

**Okay, this is the one review i want to RESPOND to- and pay attention to it to!**

_'OH MY GOD! Plz do not tell me u abandoned this fix! I was so getting into it and suddenly it was done! I really hope u update soon. I have been waiting for u to updat everytime but this time I was so hooked I reviewed. U seem to update very slowly compared to some other authors I kno. I even kno this author who updates a chapter every 1 or 2 days. U should really get a move on. So far I am really loving ur story, as is my sister. I have one thing I feel needful to remind u though: even if Harry has become a cold_

_heartless and powerful child, don't forget thet he's still human. And humans have emotions whether they like it or not. _

_Anyway, plz update soon, hope ur ok!' ~_

**_Okay, only a few things with this one actually. I am a good writer, i love you all, therefore, i will ANNOUNCE if i have ever abbandoned a fic. Do not assume that i have left it if i have not responded._**

**_I update slowly...um...sorry? Yes, i am aware of this, but i have a small problem, i'm sure over 90% of the people reading this have it, it's called schoole- yeah i hate it. I'm trying to write as fast as i can, but remember, i'm at a tricky spot so it takes time._**

**_Yes, i do remember that Harry has emotions, that's the whole abbandonment issues. That's also why he snappeed._**

**_Yes, yes, i am absolutly fine. A little bit sick- got the sniffles, BUT i'm still working. Hello sister to whoever reviewed, glad you like this also. And yes, i hope 'ur ok!' (oh god, i'm never writing like that again...O.o)_**

**_Thank you for the review, . I might as well say- i LOVE your username :D_**


	34. Expecto Patronum

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Please notice that the idea for this chapter was given to me in a PM. Everyone, give a thanks to the Turtle! (no, that's not a username so you can't flame the Turtle)<strong>

**Turtle's idea was with the Map.**

* * *

><p>The dead body of Suzie was found in the Astronomy tower, lying stiff and still on the ground while her corpse was bone white and covered in deep wounds, bleeding dry.<p>

A nifty dark spell caused all blood to evaporate, as well as the venom- nobody knew how she died.

Harry was nervous, scared almost. The size scale of the mental wipe-out had been large- too large. If flash of recognition or another memory wipe attempt was given, then the entire human subconscious would collapse. It would cause them to grow brain dead, that or remember everything ever said. That would be the end of Harry, so they would die, it wasn't a good situation for them.

So what was Dumbledore's way of lighting the mood of the castle? Hosting a bloody _dance!_

So of course he didn't want to go. And of course the other teachers were going to force him too.

But not if he was _with_ another teacher.

This led him to the horrific fact of him sitting inside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom doing a few extra spells.

So he worked, not straining himself in the slightest as he caused a well contained fire spell to dart across the room, carefully burning out before it could hit or smolder anything.

He casted a glance up at the clock and frowned, it was only 11. The dance ended at one in the morning, he still had to work.

So he turned back to the straw dummies and started a hard light spell created by himself off of the faint idea of a laser. As the beam penetrated the body of the dummy, it fell over limp, before another binding spell from Harry lifted it back up to the post.

For a while now, Lupin had been watching from a chair, completely silent before he gently rose and the noise caused Harry to whip around, thankfully his wand only by his side.

"You seem very advanced, Mr. Shadis."

"Thank you sir." Harry nodded, watching him wary and once more glancing at the clock.

"In fact, I think there's a spell you should know." Lupin smiled and beckoned for him to follow him. Harry hesitated slightly before getting to his feet.

Lupin moved in towards his office and Harry followed a few paces behind. He watched silently as Lupin pulled a small black cube from off of a shelf filled with knickknacks such as a glowing sphere and a few candies. A vial with some sort of pickled insects and a plant that caused Harry to blink quickly when he stared at it, it seemed to give him a headache.

"I have things from all over my journeys here." He smiled and swept his hand along the many shelf's.

"This was a branch from a water willow, they are a natural delicacy for many water creatures such as mermen and nymphs." He nodded, gently tossing a caramel colored branch around gently before setting it back.

"This is a Locorit grasshopper. One of the first animal species to give off a natural spell deflecting shield." He nodded to the pickled insect and gently picked up the plant that harry didn't like. He stroked the soft orange leaves and smiled once more.

"This is a southern Poppythorn. They used to border schools in Australia with this, it's a natural repellent to dark creatures such as Vampires and Dementors, however it doesn't have any effect on Werewolves and Goblins." He nodded and set down the branch, Harry momentarily closed his eye and gave a slight nod as Lupin waited, tossing the cube up and down.

"This-" He started setting it carefully on a table "Is a creature cube. Able to mimic any known magical creature for a short time. And this is how you're going to learn to defend yourself from Dementors."

Harry stiffened and spun, fingering his wand in his pocket.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Do you expect me to leave this school knowing that one student is at risk of their life? You were already attacked once, they _will_ attack once more."

"You presume that I have not tried this spell before, Professor." Harry stated wistfully causing Lupin to laugh slightly.

"And by the look on your face when you were being kissed, you apparently succeeded in casting the spell." Lupin laughed receiving a slight scowl, then a nod.

"The trick is- you need to focus on a _happy memory…"_

It was 12:45. Fifteen minutes until the ball was let out, and Harry was scowling looking at the cube once more as the fake Dementor sprouted and he calmly looked at it, pointing his wand and not feeling the slightest flurry of panic.

"Expecto Patronum." He pronounced carefully and though, thought back to the happiest memory he could think of. He though back to when lights still seemed so bright, and laughs meant the world.

Even if he could only remember flashed of bright colors and his high laugh and his joy, he _felt_ the sun on his skin as if they were his mothers kisses.

Not a single silver color came from his wand.

Once more the Dementor was sucked back in and Lupin sighed, gathering the cube and heading back towards his office.

"Don't feel bad Harry, lots of wizards cannot perform that spell." Lupin reassured, but Harry rolled his eyes, letting them stop on a large book suspended high on a shelf, a baby faze with bright green eyes staring at him.

"Oh? He…he passed away several years ago." Lupin tried to sound nonchalant but Harry could tell without Legilimency that it was a lie.

"Oh?"

"Yes, just a child, such a sweet boy." Lupin muttered, flicking his wand and the book was levitated to the table in front of him.

Harry reached out, letting his hand trail across the picture, making sure it was real.

It was.

"His name was Harry- just like your own." Lupin smiled yet Harry didn't show any reaction.

"Harry James Potter, such a bright kid for his age. Always seemed to laugh, his eyes would sparkle when he did, it was so light and carefree…He was my godson." Lupin muttered, his hand trailing on a few pictures as he flipped the pages.

"I was not aware." Harry nodded and Lupin gave a sad smile, waving him off with a sigh.

"Not many people know that Skylar had a twin."

"I was not aware that he was your godson. Whoever said anything about knowing Skylar had a twin?" Harry finished, hurrying out of Lupin's room rather quickly.

_"Master."_ Harry looked down and quickly snatched Lutain as he appeared in the shadows, and they moved towards the common room, wincing as loud screams echoed down the halls and people started running.

"Dang it Lutain, what did you do?" Harry muttered, not daring to try Parsletongue in the current burning of his throat. Lutain looked up with glittering eyes before looking back at the quickly coming rush.

_"A few drops of venom in the drinking hole and a girl falls dead. Nothing of great occurrence. I believe her name was 'Chang'"_ Lutain shrugged off and Harry rolled his eyes, stepping through the door as it opened.

As Harry vanished, Skylar Potter pulled out his father's map. The map he had stolen from his father just before school started, and Ron Weasley looked over his shoulder, breathing down his neck.

"Oi, I didn't know you had a brother Sky." Ron blinked and Skylar tensed, spinning around and crossing his arms.

_"_I do _not_ have a brother Weasley."

"But it said on the map!" Ron defended himself quickly, pulling out the map and ducking into the corner just as another clump of students ran screaming and crying out of the room.

Skylar quickly pushed Ron into the crowd where he shouted out in surprise but could not escape in time, it was then that Skylar dared look at the map.

The corridors were packed so tightly no one could dare move in and out without will, and sure enough. Right next to the girl Destiny Scott and between Adriana Grease, there was a single bloody name.

_Harry James Potter._

But it kept fading in and out, it was there then it wasn't. Was it a ghost? The map didn't work with ghosts.

"Mr. Potter." Skylar spun, deactivating the map and in a whisper and holding it behind his back as Snape sneered at him with his crooked nose.

For the next two days, Skylar was trapped cleaning out the Prefect bathrooms with something known to Muggles as a 'toothbrush'

x-(X)-x

This was bad. Very, _very_ bad.

Whispers were traveling throughout the corridors and more and more people seemed to avoid his room. More and more seemed to be getting family owls and darting away more and more frightened than ever.

It was a week after that Harry finally got his own by falcon.

_Shadow,_

_The Death Eaters children are afraid of you. They fear you and what you are. Many suspicions are rising; many declare you unworthy to lead Slytherin. Be careful._

_And remember, I am watching._

That was as homely as Harry could go in this case.

Christmas drew closer, and the old fool tried something yet again.

He deemed it 'unsafe' to allow students to return home for Christmas break, so he was allowing the families themselves come to Hogwarts.

It was only one day of this and Harry had already almost gone mad.

He stood on the covered bridge, gently stroking Hedwig while Lutain lounged about with a heating charm on his scales. A mother of the Patil twins had spotted him, and promptly screamed and attempted to throw him off of a bridge.

_"Stop it you mad animal!"_ Lutain screeched as he avoided once more a blasting charm. Harry spun back and leveled his own wand, quickly casting a disarming charm and catching her wand.

"I have specific permission from the minister himself for keeping Morsus on the property. Do you have a problem with the minister's word?" Harry challenged, and the woman bowed her head and scurried off, he snorted and grabbed Morsus, allowing Hedwig to fly off with a transfigured rat. She deserved it as she stopped the woman's pesky cat from killing or harming Morsus even more.

Dining hall was a mess with the shouts and laughs. The aristocrat Purebloods as the Slytherin table watching everything with a critical eye. Even Harry didn't go to dinner as with a few of other Slytherins.

Harry sat inside his room, working on an essay and sighing as he gently stroked the leaves of a strange yellow plant he had received from Hermione. Blast that Mudblood.

Christmas day was a day that the food would be out all hours, every single person would be laughing and dancing, having a wonderful time.

Harry was going outside if he could.

Of course, that was his plan.

"Shadis!" Harry groaned as someone knocked on his door, causing him to roll and quiet literally melt into the floor and come out the wall in a standing position. He grabbed a black housecoat and slipped it on, opening the door to Pansy, who tried _really_ hard not to look down at his showing six packs.

"There's gifts for you outside in the main area!" She squeaked, voice slightly higher than normal as she darted away. Harry scowled but closed the door, knocking on the wardrobe a few times to arouse Lutain of his sleep.

A few minutes later, a fully dressed Harry emerged with a shiny scale Lutain in tow.

True to Pansy's words, the Slytherin families were crowded around the larger room and chatting in low voices, bragging to one another as they showed off gifts and prizes.

Lutain slithered up and coiled around his neck as he stepped down towards his signature chair and took a seat, frowning at the pile of gifts next to him.

"Merry Christmas Shadis." Harry turned to Daphne who stood in an unusual blue shawl and held up an old wooden bowl with some sort of fine drinks perched carefully in the center.

"It's homemade Winterbell; my mother sent it here this morning." She smiled and offered him a cup, he took it with a nod and she darted away, looking happier than he had ever seen her.

He really didn't want to admit that he didn't know what Winterbell was.

It was minty and cool at the same time, a nice sensation actually, and it complemented the strange aroma in the air.

He turned, blinking slowly as he watched all of the other families. Laughing and sharing gifts. Lutain watched too, flicking out his tongue before quickly looking away.

_"We have a family too Master, we are not alone."_ Lutain reminded and Harry sighed, stroking the top of his head.

He had received quiet an array of gifts. Half a dozen chocolates, a case of Butterbeer, assortments of quills from all sorts of birds- one came from an ostrich he was sure, and a few necklaces all decorated with something similar to a snake.

The last gift was plain, decorated in silver paper and was about four inches long and two inches thick as it had a small curve.

"What's that Shadis?" Theo asked from next to his father who eyes the paper carefully, then gave a sharp glare to Harry who simply ignored it and carefully took off his father's wrapping paper.

It was long and bone white, carefully smooth with a few words carved in with delicate care. Written in Latin with a thick Parsletongue drawl to let nonreaders not understand the language. The other end was a silvery metal, carefully molded into a handle.

A small not was next to the gift, having fallen out as he pulled the paper out.

_Use it well._

That was all that was written and it burned. Harry watched it crumble to dust and he carefully traced the finely carved words on the side.

"Ultionis." He whispered, smiling slightly, and Draco shared an uneasy look with Theo who finally spoke up.

"…And what does that mean?" He asked, unsure, and Harry snapped his eyes up, flipping the hilt up in a twirl before catching it expertly.

"It means revenge." He stated wistfully before he grabbed his things and walked away. Other conversations still in the background.

_"Master? How did your father k-"_

_"Don't say it Lutain. Don't even say it."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hah! Even at Hogworts Voldemort knows about Adalonda! Sad isn't it? I really miss that snake...<strong>

**Okay, a reviewer asked me for a list of good stories (in my eyes) so, i dug deep and here are a few that i like myself.**

**1. Serpens Armarum (The next one isn't as good. This could be Slash but only if you take it that way)**

**2. Dark Sun**

**3. Phoenix Rising**

**4. Child of the Light, Prodigy of the Dark**

**5. When Will I Matter  
><strong>  
><strong>6. One's Most Hated name<strong>

**7. Darkly Treacharous**

**8. A Splitsecond Desicion**

**9. The Girl Who Lived**

**10. Child of The Phoenix**

**11. The Results of Our Choices**

**12 Broken Wings (This one might be slash, i never finished it, ALMOST- but never did)**

**Most of them are a dark story, i rather enjoy dark stories. I will also ready YOUR (yes you right there) story if you wish. Beware, i will give a full hearted review that may seem offensive if you take it that way- but i don't mean any harm**

**Hope this chapter is better as i got a few bad responces for the last one.**


	35. Down goes Daphne

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>People are starting to wish for pairings, please post in a commentreview if you would like a pairing and if so what type. **

**NOTE: i will NEVER do Slash for a story, not that i have anything against it, but i do not have faith in my skills in that area.**

* * *

><p>Harry walked silently, holding his cloak close to his skin as he walked out over the snow covered ground.<p>

Lutain was around his neck, and Harry turned halfway, allowing his eyes to rest on the glowing castle as the faint sound of music echoed over the ground. Through the windows he saw the adults laughing and twirling on the dance floor, drinking and conversing among one another.

_"It is similar to our own Christmas ball, Master."_

_"Yes, but ours has more action and we can do as we please then."_ Harry wistfully stated as he moved through the snow, heading down the ice covered steps gingerly and making his way towards the forest with a black leather bag around his shoulder.

The music quieted until it was a small hum in the background, and Harry continued on, looking upright as an owl coed, and Hedwig circled down to land on a nearby tree.

"Ah, hello old girl." Harry nodded and Hedwig flapped her wings, nodding as if noting that he was there.

_"Will the bird be coming with us?"_

_"Good question,- _will you be Hedwig?" Harry asked, swapping part way through for English. Hedwig twisted her neck and turned, jumping into the air and flapping above the trees and out of sight.

_"Apparently not." _Harry muttered before looking back at the barren trees and making his way carefully over the snow covered roots while looking at his fogging breath.

Lutain glanced over Harry shoulder and hissed lightly as the castle was out of sight.

_"Master…"_

Harry flicked out his wand and traced it down his scales, allowing the fat Gaboon Viper's scales to shed off like a second skin, showing the long sleek black Diamondcross.

They continued on, Lutain hissing and scaring away a few poor spiders- which were large almost as bid as a dog. They continued on, eventually a lumos spell was all Harry had to see with.

_"I sense a clearing up ahead Master."_

_"Very well Lutain, any humans or creatures?"_

_"Not that I can smell."_

Harry continued on and frowned as he found the clearing, almost a meadow except it was covered with a thick layer of fresh white snow as well as a small river not far away, half frozen over with a deadly current moving by quickly.

_"Strange place."_ Lutain summed up and Harry nodded, cracking his neck as he let out a small shiver.

Lutain dropped to the forest floor once Harry put a heating and non melting charm on the ground, allowing the snow to be a soothing comfort to Lutain's tired scales.

Harry set the bag on the ground and flipped the top off, reaching as far into the bag as he could go until he found the covered and bound squishy package.

Lutain watched with slight humor as the bag was ruffled and dragged slightly as an entire goat corpse was pulled out, rapped in thin brown butchers paper retrieved by the house elves themselves. With a few perfect cutting charms, large lacerations split over the dead animal's body, and blood flowed fresh.

_"So now we must wait?"_

_"Now we must wait, Lutain."_

And wait they did.

Hours seemed to pass before Harry sighed and checked the time, it was two, approaching two thirty in the morning. The dance had finished long ago, and yet Lutain and Harry waited.

_"Master, they appear not to be coming."_

_"I…I think you are right. There are none tonight."_

"None what?"

The two spun to look at the river, and there, clad in a strange bleached pale tail, was Carpatha.

She seemed to be confused yet almost mocking them as she waved her bony flipper and slightly webbed hands in a greeting.

"You really think I wouldn't visit my sisters for Christmas?" She scowled and crossed her arms, rolling so her long tail was sprawled out towards the bank and she smirked, showing slightly pointed teeth, perhaps they had grown.

Three other creatures surfaced, Mermish creatures with multicolored tails. One purple while the others were various shades of yellow. One had brown hair while the remaining two had blonde. It was a rather strange sight.

"…Hello Carpatha." Harry nodded breaking the silence, and Carpatha smirked, tilting her head and looking upright as a black crow landing on a tree branch, cawing loudly.

"Well, I have a feeling your visitors are coming, Shadow."

Not a moment later, large booming shouts of beautiful haunting song caused the birds to scatter.

The Thestrals were here.

x-(X)-x

They circled above like large hawks, flapping every once in a while, they seemed to ignore the freezing chill above. And very carefully, they spun down, landing in a trotting run in which they reared backwards and called out with the booming call, and more came down next.

Harry felt a small smile curl on his lips as a baby Thestral landed with a small squeak, trying to stay as close to its black mother as possible. The mother snorted and tossed her head, her wispy black mane flopping about behind her.

One larger Thestral approached, its coat thin and falling out in spots, it quickly snapped its head up and hissed with the fang like teeth, pawing at the goat with its clawed hooves.

"You can have it." Harry assured and Lutain coiled unsure of what to do.

"He says that he fears you poisoned it." Carpatha fondly smiled and flipped once more, dragging herself over towards a tree while her sisters watched from the water.

"Now why would I do that?" Harry asked musing slightly as the Thestral exhaled quickly and it slowly lowered its head, ripping into the still warm meat.

More Thestrals came and sniffed the meat warily, and Harry smiled slightly as the younger ones darted over the older, using the tiny bat wings to clumsily land with the too-big hooves and nip at the backside.

"It's.." Harry branched off and Carpatha smiled, watching and giving a slight nod.

"It's beautiful." She summed up, and Harry nodded, agreeing with that.

"Yeah.." He whispered, watching as a mother tended to her baby with a careful tongue. "It really is." He smiled, then a Mermish person hissed, showing spiked teeth before turning and vanishing with a flick of her gold tail. Carpatha sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling herself towards the water.

"I must apologize, Memria doesn't take to well to Thestrals. And if you want to get what you came for- I suggest you announce yourself." Carpatha ended with a wink before vanishing herself with a flick of her tail, and the water was just as quiet with the current as before.

_"Master?"_

_"I don't know what she meant Lutain, I don't know." _Harry responded, and spun as he felt a warm snout press into his back.

It was a foal, looking at him with milky white eyes and fanged teeth and wagging the long black tail that showed every bone in its skeleton.

It gave a booming call- slightly higher as it was young- and tilted it's head, nipping at him slightly before turning and trotting towards a few better looking adults.

_"It wants us to follow Master."_

_"It must respond to Parsletongue! That's why they can hear us!"_ Harry hissed back in excitement and the Thestrals ears pinned down and they lowered their heads, not answering.

The two hurried past the bone white goat corpse, and into a slightly bigger ground, four Thestrals, one with a baby and they eyed Harry with wary milky white eyes.

The second one, reared and flapped its giant, (bigger than normal) wings and bared its teeth. Harry noted that one of the fangs had broken off.

The one in the very middle looked bigger and better off then all of the others. Its bones seemed slightly more pronounced, but in a beautiful way and not a starvation-or-anorexic look. Its ears curved downwards slightly, looking more like sloping bangs that a few witches had. The tail was filled with black hair that seemed to have a sloping effect, and the mane looked wild and untamed- but with a bluish hue to it.

It tilted its head, blinking back grey eyes. Different then all of the other milky white eyes of the dead, and it opened its mouth, showing only fangs on the top teeth, and slightly sharp tiny ones on the bottom.

_"A speaker." _It hissed, and Harry stumbled back in surprise, Lutain reared and showed his fangs in a warning.

_"Aye, I am Shadow, a speaker from my ancestor Salazar Slytherin."_ Harry nodded, finding it odd slightly that he was speaking in snake to a horse.

The horse tossed its head and gently started to walk further into the forest, the others- its herd- followed.

The trees seemed to sparkle as the herd gently trotted by, and the Thestral In the lead tossed its head, and Harry pulled Lutain along to catch up with it.

_"You seem well."_

_"I am, Heir Shadow. My herd has grown ever fond of this forest, but the light is burning, and it burns our hearts."_ The Thestral whispered, and Harry winced, looking in the direction of the castle.

_"You're talking about Albus Dumbledore, aren't you?"_ Lutain hissed, gently lunging onto the Thestrals back and resting just above the wings, the creature paid no mind.

_"Names, they are long and hard. Few ever are known to my herd."_

_"And yet you know Salazar."_ Harry mused and the Thestral gave a half stumble before walking once more.

_"That is different, Heir Shadow."_

_"That it is, mighty Thestral." _Harry responded with a nod, and finally after a few minutes of walking, the leader stopped, and the other ones turned and vanished into the sky with flapping wings.

The main Thestral gently lowered itself to the ground, folding its legs under it as it waited for the first question.

_"May I ask for your name, mighty Thestral?" _Harry dared, and the Thestral let out a puff of air, which steamed and vanished into the sky.

_"You are a charmer, Heir Shadow. And you remind me of one from such a long time ago. A poor stable boy with a gold mane, and brown eyes. Yes, you remind me of him greatly. It has been such a long time since one of your kind has spoken to me- a long time indeed. I am the creator of the Thestrals. I am Mylla the Song."_

Harry recoiled as if struck, but Mylla said none, and Harry very slowly exhaled and bowed his head.

_"Then it is an honor, Mylla the Song. It is a great gift to meet one of my kin."_

_"A great gift indeed, kin."_

And Harry smiled. Lutain scented the air, tickling Mylla's face who snorted and tossed her head, blinking slowly.

_"It is amusing how many of Salazar's children have serpent familiars- I had a friend. A dear old friend who wore a crown of spines on her head-"_

_"Adalonda." _Lutain put in causing Mylla to look at him in surprise before sending out strange knickers in the same tone as laughter.

_"Ah, of course, what a fool am I to suggest that you do not know of her? How is the great serpent?" _She asked, rising to her feet and shifting her weight.

_"…Adalonda passed away."_ Harry finished as Lutain looked like he was in no position to talk as he seemed to have his eyes glaze over with sorrow. Mylla was silent a moment before bowing her head and resting it near the ground.

_"I send my deepest apologizes. It has been to long since I have seen her old eyes. Let her rest in peace. Come, it is late, I will take you to the castle."_

And Harry boarded her back. With three quick flaps they were in the sky, and diving down towards the great doors. Harry smiled and Lutain coiled around his arm, and together they jumped as Mylla swerved and turned back to the forest.

They were smoke before they hit the ground.

X-(X)-x

Harry sighed and sat in his room, not really sure what to do. Over and over he twirled the Basilisk tooth knife from his father, and every once in a while he stared out the window, as if expecting Mylla to be suddenly there.

"Shadis." Harry breathed through his nose and turned, looking at Daphne who was leaning in his doorway, not daring to walk inside incase the wards were still up.

"Daphne." Harry nodded, getting to his feet and Daphne turned, walking out into the main room. She grabbed her evening robe and with once look back to make sure that he was following- she walked out of the wall.

Harry blinked and frowned, following after her, and quickly clasping his robe shut as he pulled his wand into its holster, and he stepped out, chasing after her blonde hair.

He growled slightly as he lost sight of her, and sighed, pressing his palm against the shadows and closing his eyes, letting them dance across his flesh with the addictive feel of Dark Magic.

She was walking towards the covered bridge. She was almost there actually, and nobody was near her.

A few seconds later, Harry was a few steps behind her.

Daphne jumped slightly and put one hand over her heart before muttering a few curses under her breath. But before Harry could even smirk, they were once again moving.

The covered bridge was abandoned and even the far doors were open, willing for anyone to walk through. Daphne stopped when she was leaning against one of the walls, and she spun on her heels, pointing her wand so suddenly Harry blinked in surprise.

"Alright Shadis. Since I know the others can't perform a memory charm, I'm going to ask you, why did you wipe my memories?" She growled, and Harry crossed his arms, skillfully loosening his wand without being noticed.

"Did I?"

"All Greengrass's are fed a potion at birth that shows if one has tampered with them mentally or physically. Imagine my surprise when I wake up on Christmas day to find out my mind was whipped." She growled, and Harry chuckled darkly, and suddenly, Daphne didn't think this was such a good idea anymore.

"Ah, but you don't know what memory was erased, do you?" Harry asked circling slowly and leaning close by her ear to murmur the words, causing her to tense.

"We have a potion for that. It works after an hour of being taken."

"Oh?"

"And that was nearly…" She mused, looking at a Wizard watch on her arm, then glanced up with a smirk.

"59 minutes ago. Tick Tock Shadis, Tick Tock." She laughed and turned, ducking with a squeak as a red blasting curse flew over her and demolished half of the covered bridge, leaving a gaping hole in the side.

"What the hell Shadis!" She screamed, spinning around and pulling out her own wand, which she used to fire a stunner which Harry blocked.

""If I am to go down, then I go down fighting." He responded cooling and twirled his wand, green eyes darker and evil looking.

"What do you me-" She ended with a strangled gasp as pain filtered through her skull, and she gasped, opening her eyes.

_Harry stood, looking as if death itself had burned his eyes. And his skin was wrinkled and pealing like old parchment. He parted his lips, about to say something, but a strange hissing came out instead._

_"Hissayas." It sounded like as it came out in a ghostly fluttering whisper. His tongue twitched as he twisted his neck quickly, to watch as his snake struck and dig its fangs deep into Suzie's arm, her gasp causing the screams of others._

_Theo lunged, trying to tackle Harry to the ground, but another hiss of something that sounded suspiciously like a 'hrishaa's!' And Morsus spun, coiling and hovering, ready to strike. Harry blinked a few times and stilled, looking at the panicking Theo, unsure of what to do._

_Theo was shaking and everyone was holding their breath as Pansy and Daphne tried their best to knock out Suzie, to end her held and screams of suffering and pain._

_"Stop this Harry." Theo ordered, his tone dark and demanding like an adults as he watched with narrowed eyes._

_And Harry sickly grinned, a look filled with malice finished with sadist eyes. And he looked to Morsus, who seemed to hiss something himself._

_"I had every right, and she deserved it." Harry softly stated, eyes widening as a fist collided with his jaw, and Harry hissed twisting backwards._

_Theo sprang away, looking warily at Harry as the animalistic hiss sprang from his throat, and his eyes flashed dark and lethal._

_"Idiot!" Blaise shouted pulling out the useful wand, but before a single word was uttered, Harry pointed his wand at the ceiling and spat out a single spell._

_"Obliviate!"_

Daphne gasped as she collapsed forward, hand on the ground and she gagged, coughing up bile and throwing it onto the stone floor.

She dared look up at Shadis simply stared at him, then her thoughts came back.

"You're a Parsletongue." She accused between her breaths of breath air and gags.

"Yes." He didn't dare deny it, and she coughed once more, apparently better as she rubbed her mouth on her sleeve.

"And you killed her."

"Yes."

Her eyes flickered up to his, and he blinked slowly, and she pulled out her wand once more.

"You're a murderer." She whispered, trying to take a step back, but gasping as her foot scraped against the rubble of the destroyed gap in the bridge. Harry took one step forward, and once more, Daphne looked down.

A few owls circled below, and she was sure it was a long fall, at least half a mile drop then the sharp craggy peaks and the icy cold water…

This wasn't looking too good.

"I won't let you kill others." She whispered and raised her shaking arm, but Harry did nothing, just watch before gently stepping forward once more, and pressed his wand to her chest.

"Then we have a problem. I can't have you blowing my cover, and another memory wipe and you will be brain dead." He mused, then his eyes nearly turned black as he thought.

"I never wanted to do this, Daphne Greengrass." His voice held no sign of regret, but even if it was there, he wouldn't show it.

"Do what, Shadis, _do what?"_ She practically screamed in fear, that caused him to smile slightly.

"Expelliarmus." He calmly stated, but pointed the beam at her belly, not at her wand.

She spun, scrambling for a hold on the rubble as her legs were knocked out and she slid towards the hole. She tried to grab and cried out as the jagged edges ripped into her stomach.

"Shadis!" She screamed, trying to grab a hold as her wand was _just_ out of reach and she was slipping.

Harry watched, not saying anything as small beads of blood fell from her hands, littered with small cuts from the rock.

"Harry!" She tried, and finally Harry looked down, not showing emotion even when tears fell from her face and ran down her cheeks.

"There is nothing left to say." He said monotonously and turned, as If he was to walk away.

"You're just going to leave me!" She screamed, scrambling once more and wincing as one of her dragon hide boots fell off, and kept falling.

"I had no choice." He responded, looking at her slightly with green eyes.

"I thought we _had something!"_ She screamed, voice cracking as he sobbing once more, eyes becoming red as she once more looked down.

She saw him stop, and she smiled slightly, trying to change his opinion.

"I trust you! I know you Harry! I know all there is to know and I _understand_! Please don't do this! Please don't Harry! I- I love you!" She screamed, and Harry turned completely now, looking at her reaching hand as she slipped once more.

"You don't know anything about me." He responded icily and Daphne squeaked as she slipped slightly more.

"You were abandoned! I know the look you have in your eyes- you were abandoned by your parents for someone better, and you have that feeling- that feeling that says that you want _them back_, even though you shouldn't."

She kicked uselessly at the air, and she slid further, now, only her shoulders were visible.

"I know you keep your emotions bottled away inside! That's not right Harry! You need to let them out some time, you need to show just how human you can be!" She tried once more, and strained with her right arm to hold out her left.

"Please Harry! I know that you can love!" She screamed, the tears had stopped now, and Harry just looked, no emotion in his face.

And slowly- he reached down, taking her hand with his own. Hope swelled in her.

"You're wrong." He stated coldly, and for once, Daphne heard the raw hurt in his voice as something else took it over, his mask sliding away and showing the scared emotionally scarred child underneath.

"Emotions make you weak." He responded, and Daphne felt the slight hope she had slip away.

Then Harry pushed her. And she screamed, watching as he cracked her wand and threw the chunks down after her.

She closed her eyes and sobbed uselessly as she thrashed, and watched the approaching death coming towards her.

No matter how great Shadis seemed, there was one thing desperately lacking.

He was missing a heart.

And Daphne closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh i'm dead. I know i'm dead, you're all commign after me and demand that never happened...<strong>

**Sorry :/**


	36. The Werewolf's Howl

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Review responces are at the bottom of the page as well as information about pairings.<strong>

**Enjoy this Halloween treat :D**

* * *

><p>Harry stood silently next to Pansy as she screamed and Draco and Theo were shock still. The Great Hall was a mess, and Dumbledore was in a panic.<p>

Daphne was still alive- only just.

The Ravenclaw team had been out practicing Quidditch, when a few chummy Dementor's tried to get a little too close for the captains liking. They were just swooping around, planning to go through the Covered bridge because it was closer to their common room, They had only just spotted Daphne falling, and managed to stop her from plummeting too hard, but she still collided hard onto the rocks below- she had broken several vertebrae, punctured a lung, and had a large concussion. She was currently in a magical coma, and didn't seem as if she would be waking any time soon.

Harry did feel slightly regretful, but he came before others, and he did admit, he did cover his tracks fairly well.

Nobody would suspect another Slytherin was behind the attack, but just to be safe, after Daphne fell, Harry set off a few charms that summoned the roar of a lion and shot off several gold and red sparks. Now, the Gryffindor tower was under watch and a few were being brought in for questioning on the murder attempt. It wasn't enough though, Harry was sure Skylar was sneaking out with his cloak.

It was a few weeks after the full on attack, when in Potions class Snape stumbled.

Harry immediately flashed his eyes up and continued to write while watching Snape. Lutain had wriggled his way out and watched.

Snape gritted his teeth slightly and his left arm twitched, ever so slightly, but it was enough to give =e away what was wrong.

_"Master, your father is calling him."_ Lutain hissed gently and harry ever so carefully wrote very tiny on the bottom of his paper.

_'I know.'_

Then, it was scraped away, cleaned off with a small spell. Lutain had seen it, and very gently tasted the air, almost hissing in satisfaction as he smelt the distress in the air.

The class was ended early, and a few kids muttered their anger in not being able to finish their sight enhancing potion. Harry stuck around slightly afterwards to allow himself to look at Snape once more, arms behind his back, clutching his left arm in pain.

His father was calling, and it didn't look as if he was happy.

The next day, Snape never came back.

Or the next, or the next. Days turned to weeks, and almost a month after Christmas, the snow started to melt, and Snape had yet to return. A new man was brought in, Slughorn. And he was paranoid. Fearing that every breath would be his last. He was a gullible old fool, and it was nearing March, only a few more months of school.

Harry was calm and relaxed, thinking and sighing, when he turned to walk and crashed into something.

A large spitting expensive Kneazle spat once more and lunged for his face, thankfully Harry was able to duck and pull back his holster and grab his wand, but the Kneazle had already clamped its jaws on his arm, causing him to drop it in extreme pain.

_"Back off feline!"_ Lutain hissed, finally lunging from trying to knock out the cat from the floor.

The Kneazle yowled in pain as the coils were constricting greatly around its chest and once more Lutain hissed out a few curses as its teeth dug between his scales to the sensitive flesh underneath.

Harry grabbed the cat by its neck, and pulled it free, scowling at the little bell on its collar as it tried to wriggle away.

_'If lost, return to Skylar Potter'_

Of course, the idiot had bought a Kneazle.

_"Master, these species of feline are known throughout the forest as the snake hunters."_

Lutain warned, showing his fangs and finally the cat lowered its head in defeat.

"Hey! Let Snickers go!" Harry turned and frowned as a large black dog and Skylar Potter ran around a corner, holding a map tight in his pudgy grip.

Lutain hissed and reared away from the snarling dog as it seemed to lunge at him, Lutain reeled back and spat once more.

_"Master! Let me bite! Let me kill!"_ Lutain shrieked and thrashed his tail, Harry turned and threw the cat to Skylar who clumsily caught 'Snickers' and glared at Harry, waving his arm and calling off the black dog who scowled and jumped to his side.

"You bought a feline and a dog for Hogwarts? Afraid of something?" Harry asked, and Lutain slithered closer, rearing back and staring at the dog, flicking his tongue.

"Why not you? Always hiding behind that bloody snake of you-" He was cut off by an infuriated hiss of anger from Lutain, and Harry blinked slowly.

"I have told you multiple times, Potter, Morsus understands everything you say."

"As can Snuffles!" Skylar shouted back, pointing at the black dog which growled and bared his fangs. Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, something was…_wrong_ with the dog.

"You find it important to buy a beast after Morsus' example?"

"You wish you slimy git!"

Harry's jaw clenched and his eyes flashed with anger as he turned, about to walk away, and glaring at the covered bridge on his right- the exact same one that Daphne had fallen off of.

_"Master!"_ Harry was able to roll just before the dog collided with his skull, but he was thrown off balance and he hit the ground with a thud, wincing as his wand rolled towards the dog out on the bridge.

"Snuffles!" Skylar cried in dismay but Lutain was already there, doing an impressive and lethal show of thrashing his tail and curling his body to make him look even larger than before.

_"Back off mutt! I will strike, without venom perhaps, but nobody harms my Master!"_ Lutain hissed, golden eyes turning almost red with his anger. The dog didn't back off though.

"Call your dog off, or it's dead!" Harry spat, glaring at the dog as he summoned his wand and looked at Skylar who was thinking off any spell he could do.

"Aquaflumen!"

Where the _hell_ had he been learning these spells?

Harry didn't have any time to react as large water spouts blasted the four and caused them to fly out of the ending bridge, colliding and rolling painfully onto the ground near a deadly tree.

_"What is this magiks ty- oh dear Salazar."_ Lutain whimpered as the tree reared back and prepared to swing. Harry sent a sour look at Skylar who was now pale, and the dog that was shaking its body while getting to its feet.

"You're dead, Skylar Potter." Harry growled before dropping to avoid a large club like branch.

"Incindeo!" He hissed, burning a chunk of the tree off as it screamed in pain, the dog took its chance and pounced on Lutain, biting into his tail and dragging him towards a hole in the base of the tree.

_"Master!"_

"Morsus!" Harry shouted, and then stiffened, with newfound hate, he fired another Incendio, this one stronger and darker than the ones before and the tree screamed in agony as Skylar ducked under the roots, and Harry followed.

The passage way was dark, but Skylar was running, showing that he had come this way often. A few empty bottles of Butterbeer were on the ground, but Harry took the risk and turned to smoke to chase after faster.

He lunged out into the light and snarled slightly in anger as he saw Lutain's blood leaving a trail from the room.

Then, he looked up at the sky, a moon was rising. This was _not_ good…

"I'm going to get you Potter, and your bloody mutt!" Harry screamed in anger before casing several large light spells to show the way, and he hurried after the trail of blood.

He kicked the door open and hurried to Lutain who had been placed on a mattress already turning red from his mangled tail.

"_Master! The dog, it is a shape changer!"_

Harry spun, narrowly avoiding the stunner sent his way from the black shaggy haired man who was scowling.

"Sirius Black." Harry spat in anger, gently running his hand over Lutain's back, using a small freezing spell on his tail to stop the blood and numb the pain.

"You're in a lot of trouble kid."

Kid. He said kid so that was good. He didn't know, or at least he was still blind.

"Am I now?" He asked, trying to act just as confused as he felt satisfied. Sirius growled and Lutain hissed once more, causing Harry to look down and quickly rip a large chunk of his undershirt off, knowing that his own clothing would work better than any magically summoned cloth.

Lutain hissed slightly but closed his eyes as his tail was tightly bandaged, and still angry, Sirius asked a question.

"Why do you ally with that…_thing?"_ He barked, and Harry turned, eyes cold and emotionless as he thought about what to say. Harry looked back at Lutain, then at Sirius, not saying a word.

"_That_, is _not_ natural! That…that thing has a mind of its own! It's intelligent! A human brain!" He rattled on, pointing at Lutain with a wand, and Harry glared, gently stroking Lutain's head with his hand.

"His name is Morsus. And he is my familiar."

Those words were cold and harsh, enough to make even Sirius shut up. A familiar was a dangerous thing in the wizarding world, a very special bond very few could have. Dumbledore had one with his Phoenix, and Harry's father had one with Nagini.

Only the strongest wizards could have one.

Skylar stumbled back, and a lone piercing howl split the shack.

From what appeared to be right above their heads.

"Oh bullocks, it's the full moon." Sirius muttered, running his hand through his hair and Lutain hissed, attempting to get to his feet.

_"Master, I smell wolf! I smell the man-wolf upon this den!"_ Lutain cried out in warning and Harry quickly grabbed him, draping him over her shoulders.

This was _not _good.

Another howl and a Skylar spun, lifting his wand just as Sirius lunged, transforming in mid lunge into a great dog, which slammed a large grey werewolf to the ground as it burst through the door.

"Go! Get out of here!" Harry shouted towards Lutain, not even caring when Skylar himself bolted towards the tunnel. Lutain looked up, and gave a slight nod, turning and wincing as he slithered through the tunnel with his tail lifted.

The werewolf lunged again and Harry ducked, smirking slightly as Sirius let out a large whine as he was thrown against a wall. Harry's eyes widened and he bolted through the tunnel, the werewolf having to crawl to follow him.

Harry burst through the other side, quickly scooping up Lutain who coiled around his bicep, and spun, pointing his wand at the now still willow tree. Skylar did the same, and the both jumped back as Sirius was thrown out yelping.

The werewolf reared, roaring, and once more Sirius attacked, but the wolf just threw him away, and slashed down towards Skylar who shouted out in pain as his arm was cut.

_"Master!"_ Lutain himself lunged, sinking his fangs into the werewolf who howled in pain before reeling backwards in shock and quickly licking the large slits in its arm.

"That snake just-"

_"Do not be ignorant, sugar-child. I bite without venom!"_ Lutain hissed to Skylar who was still stunned and surprised.

"He bit without venom." Harry translated, and tensed when the werewolf reared back once more.

"Come on! Snap out of it Lupin!" Skylar shouted, sending a weak stunner that fizzled out before it could hit him.

"Lupin? _This_, is professor Lupin?" Harry asked, and Sirius snarled once, confirming his thoughts.

And Sirius jumped, clawing and biting with snarls and barks, causing Lupin to rear and slash down. Lutain hissed and struck once more, coiling around him and carefully brining him down.

_"Agh!"_ Lutain screamed when a claw got into his bad tail, and Harry jumped to his feet as Lupin ran, still having Lutain on his tail.

"No!" Harry shouted, jumping to his feet and running, spinning only to send one brutally hard punch into Sirius' muzzle as he lunged, trying to bring him down.

Sirius yelped and twitched falling to the ground in surprise, but by the time he arose, Harry had already vanished.

Harry ran through the forest, hearing the loud whimpers and distant hisses, and then he charged through, gasping as he spotted the Dementors circling overhead.

_"Lutain! Dementors are here! They find Lupin as a threat!"_

_"Yes, and he's a slight threat to me right now!"_ Lutain shot back his sarcastic reply and Harry jumped over a root, scrambling to detach the shrunken book around his neck, and quickly, he caused it to grow to its full size.

He quickly flipped through the pages, cursing under his breath as he found nothing that could help him.

_"Master!"_

"I know!" Harry responded quickly and found the best repelling charm he could, racing over to Lutain when the werewolf yelped and was repelled like magnets away from him.

_"You okay? No bite wounds?"_ Harry asked and quickly checked for marks, Lutain was fine, only breathing quickly.

_"Master! You're back!"_ Harry rolled, sliding away from the deadly fangs just before they snapped down on his neck.

Lupin charged, and Harry skidded to the side, barely avoiding him and cursing when he clambered onto the back of the wolf, hanging on for dear life.

Thank Merlin for the messed up joints that allowed the werewolf incapable of reaching behind it.

Lupin yowled in pain and Harry hung on breathlessly, thinking of _anything_ that could stop it.

"Lupin, stop! It's me, Harry!" Harry shouted, trying to spark Lupin's mind of him, but Lupin stalled slightly before snarling wildly and attempting to buck him off once more.

_"Master! The wolf knew of you as a hatchling!"_

"No way am I going back there!" Harry screamed, clawing for a hold as the wolf slammed against a few trees, and Harry was losing his only grip on the coarse fur of the wolf.

_"MASTER!"_

"Lupin! Stop it! Stop it Moony!" Harry shouted, yelping as he slid off once more, only to roll onto his back and stop breathing as he saw the wolf not a foot away, with its teeth bared and eyes glowing a large gold, silent as if frozen in mid snarl.

Harry's breathing was irregular as he stared at the teeth, gulping slightly as he realized that there was _no_ cure. Nothing, not even the dark could help him.

"Moony, please stop the growling." Harry quietly said, a strange lump growing in his throat instead of the usual hate and rage. The wolf looked at him with the gold eyes before growling deeply and backing off, glaring still.

"Listen to me, Moony. You're better than this, you aren't a monster."

How hypocritical was Harry?

He very slowly inched his way away, and pulled out his book which was tossed away after using the repelling charm. He very slowly flipped to the front, searching for the werewolf reversal spell that his father used when talking to Fenrir.

And he gulped as he very slowly raised his wand.

Lupin lunged once more, snarling in a frenzy and Lutain struck, spitting and biting deep into the wolfs shoulder, and it howled in pain, throwing off Lutain as he hit a tree with a cry of pain.

"Moony! Stop it!" Harry shouted, but the effect wasn't working anymore, he needed something more, something deeper that burned Harry's heart every moment.

"Moony it's me! You're Godson! I'm Harry!" Harry shouted and winced as the wolf snapped its head around, only to get a face full of white light.

Lupin howled in pain before pawing at his muzzle and dropping to the floor in pain, tremors wracking his body as he seemed to almost vibrate.

Thank Merlin clothes somehow were created with the spell.

A few moments later, Lupin was on the ground, breathing hard but physically fine, Lupin looked up panting, and Harry slowly calmed his heart while leaning back against a tree.

He then second his opinion from first year- Riding a Thestral was a hell lot better than riding a werewolf.

"You? But- I?" Lupin tried to speak, only to fall over and start gagging, Harry cringed away, not wanting to really look as Lupin seemed to throw up something resembling a giant spider.

_"Master?"_ Harry looked down at Lutain who now looked rather tired from his wolf riding earlier; Harry carefully picked him up, setting him over his shoulders.

"You were lying weren't you?" Lupin asked, and Harry turned, swallowing guilty.

He couldn't let Lupin go back to Dumbledore, not even make eye contact with him. If Dumbledore knew that Harry was aware of Skylar Potter's twin then too much drama would ensure, even Harry wouldn't be able to escape.

There were only two options- well three, but Harry didn't feel like killing after the ride.

"What do your emotions tell you, Lupin?" Harry asked, finally straightening as he found his breath, no matter how weak it was. Lupin's eyes flickered gold for a moment before he tilted it down, almost sadly.

"They say that you're my Godson…but that's impossible. Harry Potter died twelve years ago." Lupin argued, and Harry weighed his options very carefully.

"…James and Lily would follow anything Dumbledore said, including giving up their first born son." Harry added, causing Lupin's head to snap up in shock.

Harry felt the beginning of a smirk as he met Lupin's eyes.

"Hello Moony."

* * *

><p><strong>Hah! You guys should have seen my reaction and all of yours for this one chapter! It's laughable!<strong>

**I've been getting all of these ideas for pairings, you'll agree with a few, or laugh at some (i did, but i'm not saying which)**

**Daphne/Harry (how many people got mad at me..wow)**

**OC/ Harry**

**Ghost-Daphne/Harry (really?)**

**Pansy/Harry**

**Luna/Harry**

**Ginny/Harry**

**Hermione/Harry**

**LV/Harry (I had a spitake when i read that one)**

**Out of all of these, however- the most amount of people voted for a Daphne/Harry, however, due to _another_ change in the vote as people putting in another option- it is not.**

**NO PAIRING has currently won, and i will go ahead with that.**

**A few people are thinking i should add in a few more pairings like Draco/Hermione or Bella/LV, i'm not going to do this because Draco and Hermione wouldn't work out and i'm not very fond of a LV pairing...**

**Thanks to '_Lord Toewort'_ For sucsessfully ranting about why every pairing wouldn't work in the story, it was rather amusing really :D**

**Here's a few reviews that i found rather funny myself.**

_**:**_

**_UPDATE YOU LITTLE FUDGE MONKEY!_**

**_*Pants* Sheeshka... I want a Update! But I also want a banana..._**

**_NO I HAVE NOT BEEN *hic* HITTIN' THE *hic* HAPPY JUICE!_**

**_ELMO KNOWS!_**

**_Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lolli-lolli-lolli-lollipop!_**

**_*giggles* I is lurven yours is story!_**

**_PLZZZZZ Update!_**

**_JESUS LOVES YOU!_**

**You know, i've never been called a Fudgemonkey in all my life... lol**

_**Megirl97:**_

**_Two comments. One, that wasn't a real chapter, and two, since it never happened, you have to create a new chapter :D_**

**Hah- oh you wish!**

_**-Sirius-Black:**_

**_O_O i was going to suggest Harry and Daphene for a couple..._**

**When i saw that little face i actually started to laugh...**

_**Bright Yellow Angel Halo:**_

**_Now that was just gross. Really gross._**

**_But I liked it anyways...?_**

**Amazing how many people are getting addicted to this story because of the gross factor...**

**Thank you for reviewing- all _96 of you_ Really? Now that's just insane, not that i'm complaining :P my second place winner for most reviewers- 54. Now that is saying something.**

**Hope you all have a great Halloween- and tell me honestly (because i've already been told) how many of you are dressing up as Shadow/Lutain?**

**Collect tons of candy!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	37. The War of the Forest

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><em><strong>YESSSSS! MY COMPUTER IS WORKING AGAIN!<strong>_

** Okay, i need help with this. It seems my computer is messed up- (Reasons for not updating listed below)**

**And i need help, any way to fix this problem. **

**I log on, of course, but the little line at the bottom of the screen which holds those quick action cursors, the internet explore button and stuff, when my cursor goes over it, it gets the little hourglass symbol and freezes. It simply refuses to work. _Then_ if i trick the computer to pull up the internet or microsoft word- it glitches and doesn't respond for hours on end. **

**Help?**

**P.S. This is 7,000 words long, this better make up for it.**

* * *

><p>Lupin just stared; he stared for easily about three minutes. If he ever blinked- Harry missed it. Harry shifted his weight slightly, and held his gaze steady- for as long as he could anyways.<p>

Then Lupin lunged, tacking Harry to the ground as Lupin trembled from the wicked sobs that wracked his large form. Harry awkwardly just stood there, not knowing _anything_ about comforting humans. He was rather good at comforting snakes though…

Harry was just still as his Professor and Godfather fell to pieces in front of him, eventually blubbering out a wet sobbing 'How?'

"The Durley's- they left me at an orphanage. You must understand that this was not done by yourself, Lupin. Dumbledore influenced the entire thing, he is the chess player, and you are all his pawns." Harry wistfully stated, getting Lupin to pull back and sniffle, blinking his red eyes.

"I know. F-for years I've k-known." He sniffled and Harry nodded, Lupin flinched slightly as Lutain slithered slightly closer, dragging his tail behind him in no manner at all, eyes watching Lupin closely.

"Yes, for the light's Chess Player, he doesn't pick his opponents well does he, using Skylar Potter as his main move over and over again." Harry snorted and rose to his feet, wincing as his adrenaline fell down, and he felt the burn in his muscles and the pain in a cut on his calf he had never noticed before.

"You…Harry, You said that _we_ were all pawns. Normally I'd be against such high beliefs, but I've seen your grades and your…ambition. _What_ are you on this…game?" Lupin asked, finally whipping his eyes to clear the faint tear tracks. Harry breathed deeply, and blinked slowly, a small smile curling at his lips.

"I am the _queen."_

The two gasped as a wave of coldness and a chattering moan seemed to groan through the forest, and Harry spun, pulling out his wand, and facing his back to Lupin, who mimicked his movements.

"Dementors!" Lupin gasped and Harry's eyes widened as he saw the swarm- easily twenty overhead.

"They're going for me. The Ministry classifies us as dark creatures, and the Dementor's job is to rid of them!" Lupin shouted, sending a slight repelling charm at one as it hissed and swung away, scaly hands clawing at the shield.

"Oh Bloody Hell." Harry groaned as he saw forty more of the creatures lunge over the trees towards the two. Lupin almost scolded him for his language- until he saw the amount.

"Oh this is it. I find you after years of searching, and now we're going to die." Lupin gasped, arms trembling as he summoned a large mist wolf to snap at a Dementor as it swept low enough.

_"Master!"_ Lutain hissed, coiling as tight as he could around Harry's legs, and Harry looked around desperately.

"We're dead, we're dead-"

_"Oh Master, I am grateful for this wonderful life-"_

"Oh that's it, Shut up!" Harry hissed, sending out a _very_ dark fire spell which reared up and snapped as a few Dementors, sending them back effectively, however not as effective as a Patronum.

"Harry!" Lupin began in shock, and Harry clenched his jaw, imagining how long the rant would be about Dark Magic.

"Shut it, werewolf, I'm saving our lives here!" Harry hissed and sent another fire spell up at a Dementor which screamed as its cloak caught fire and burned to a crisp, showing the decomposing skeleton with frozen maggots half eating it's bones. It seemed to wither and flail the broken stumps for legs before disintegrating and scattering away in dust.

"Was that-"

"No. The Dementor will gather and reform once more; you can only kill one with that bloody Patronum charm of yours. Which I CANT DO!" Harry shouted in anger, sending another one aflame, but the Dementor's were getting angry, and they were growing more and more frantic.

"Harry!" Lupin screamed and Harry spun, blasting away one as it came within inches of sucking the soul out of Lupin who gasped and struggled to his feet once more.

_"Master!"_ Lutain was cornered, and in his weekend state, he couldn't fight them off, and Harry was torn as once more.

He spun, and his eyes were wide, flinching back as a Dementor swooped down, and before Harry could react, his eyes widened and he was blind, gasping for air and feeling nothing.

_Harry walked, kicking a small rock as the other kids ran around and talked in loud voices while putting up their tents. Harry scowled at them, shooting glares behind their backs as he set up the ruddiest tent of them all, curses that Madam Clover._

_"Hey Harry!" Harry's hand bunched up the worn thin canvas as he turned to look at the sickly innocent Virginia as she pointed and laughed loudly, her dark brown hair bobbing in the twin pigtails so much like Suzie's own. _

_"Look at that little tent, and you're supposed to sleep in it!" She pointed and laughed once more, as if it was the funniest thing on Earth._

_"Ickle little Harry, all alone in that tent!" She laughed once more and Suzie's old roommates exchanged looks. Harry's eyes narrowed, and when Virginia walked back to her own tent, it collapsed, nearly impaling her with a broken pole._

_Harry turned and slipped inside the thin fabric._

Harry gasped and keeled over, barely able to punch the Dementor in the face as it tried to force Harry's soul out.

Harry gasped and pulled back his fists, ignoring the high shriek of pain and the way his fists were turning slowly blue.

Lupin was on the ground, coughing but maintaining his Wolf Patronum. The Dementors were getting trouble getting the soul out of Lutain as snakes only breathed through their noses.

_"Master! No! Hold on Master! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone again!"_ Lutain shrieked in pain and Harry groaned, as another Dementor swooped down.

_Lightning flashed once more and Harry tossed over in the thin blanket, grunting and shivering as the tent obviously was not water proof._

_Thunder boomed and Harry shivered, burring his head in his soggy pillow, trying to drown out the sound of the rain as if they were children taunting him once more._

_Drip…drip…drip._

_He rolled over so quickly he almost didn't hear the weak voice calling out quietly in the rain._

_"Humans, oh Humans, have mercy."_

_Harry stalled for a moment before getting to his feet. The voice didn't sound as a child, or the snotty adults._

_He quickly pulled out the crappy flashlight and shined it on the ground trying to find what had spoken._

_His arm tensed as he spotted the snake, a beautiful deep black snake as if his body had been made from lava rock._

_"Hello? Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly, noticing how his voice had changed to a hiss and the snake looked up, showing twin rubies for eyes, each slowly growing darker as it trembled._

_"A speaker, how long it has been since I have heard from another."_

_"Well come inside- it won't help too much, but you can coil around my arm." Harry offered, not liking how the snake seemed too hopeless._

_But the serpent merely let its head drop back down into mud and it shiver against the rain, wincing as every drop hit its back._

_Harry didn't have any time to waste, he lunged forward, grabbing the poor serpent before it could bite, and pressed it carefully to his chest, allowing his body heat to seep into the squirming snake._

_"My name is Harry, and who are you?" Harry asked, and the snake shivered once more, pressing itself more firmly into Harry's torso._

_"Humans and their guttural sounds. Pray tell I try and learn what they speak."_

_"Well you could try." Harry softly stated, allowing the snake to look up with red eyes wide in shock. Harry smiled ever so softly._

_"I have no name, speaker, I have nothing." The snake hissed almost sadly as it pressed its skull just into the flesh below Harry's neck as Harry lied back against the wet pillow._

_"Then I shall name you…Lutain."_

_The snake just blinked before responding rather crisply._

_"Lutain? The substance found in spinach? The yellow goo?" Harry almost snorted at that, no! Heaven's no! Lutain was just something that sounded cool!_

_"No, it's Lu-T-AI-n. And if you paid attention- wherever you're from. Lutain is naturally a deep red or orange color- like your eyes." Harry noted and the Snake blinked slowly on purpose. Harry bit his lip but the snake seemed to smirk- if one could._

_"Very well, and I shall name you Master."_

Harry gasped and rolled over, flashing his eyes open just as he saw something silver about to leave his mouth. He spun, grabbing his wand and with the recent memories brought on by the Dementor's he pointed his wand and shouted.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Now, Harry expected something like a snake or a panther even to come out of his wand. But honestly, he had no _clue_ what his Patronum was.

It was large headed like the Muggle animal of a crocodile, and it was filled with sharp curved teeth. Its body was large and swelled out to show two fins then along the body two more fins and a thin tail. It seemed to flap while closing and opening its mouth before charging and flipping its tail to 'swim' in the air.

Lupin gasped and struggled back as the…thing Patronum lunged and practically destroyed the other Patronum' Lutain escaped and slithered over.

_"Master! What is this magik's you used!" _Lutain hissed in surprise but Harry was just confused.

"Professor Lupin- what the hell is that?" Harry asked, watching as the giant fishy thing started swimming once more and Lupin just stared in shock.

"It seems that you adapted a magical creature known as a Pliosis. The Muggle's found a few skeletons and named it a Mosasaur." Lupin gasped, pressing his hand against a cut on his arm. Harry just watched in complete confusion as he recognized the name.

"…my Patronum is a dinosaur fish."

"Well, I wouldn't say that _exactly-"_

"A fish."

"Not _reall-"_

"I represent a fish."

Lupin didn't have time to respond as more Dementors dove in, now there were at least a hundred, too much for the Wolf and Mosasaur to take on.

"Run! The lake is this way!" Harry shouted, darting off with his physical fitness and Lupin's werewolf endurance.

The Dementor's were gaining as the two skidded to a stop on the smooth riverbed, barely able to not fall over. Harry spun frantically, wincing as his leg flared from the pain.

"Harry." Lupin warned, raising his wand and Harry growled, running his hand through his hair as he thought.

"Okay, Lupin, please don't freak out." Harry warned and Lupin raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

"I just found out my Godson is alive and a Slytherin, he attends Hogwarts, and not only was he able to perform a Patronum charm, but it turns out to be a giant fish-"

Harry glared at that mention but Lupin rolled his eyes, pointing his wand at the flying Dementor's.

"What could _possibly_ surprise me now?" He sighed and sent the wolf at a nearby one, but the wolf faded and flickered this time, not staying in perfect position.

_"Mylla! If you are out there! Please help us! Help us! Please!"_ Harry hissed out loudly, using a Sonorus charm to help magnify his voice, and his eyes lit up with wonder as he heard a few other faint hisses in the forest, enough to cause a slight smirk on his face.

"You're a Parsletongue." Lupin asked, his face completely bone white and Harry gave a curt nod, looking at the forest once more.

_"I am Shadow, the heir to Salazar Slytherin, I, My familiar, and my friend are under attack from the dark creatures of the sky- Dementors. Do you wish to aid us in a battle between the demons, and strike them down from our true den?"_ Harry hissed with a Sonorus, only stopping when he noticed the agonizing cold in his right fist.

It was silent and Harry was afraid his plan would not work, that is, until the Dementors tried to land.

Snakes the exact shade as the rocks sprung, snapping onto the robes and pulling, hissing and spraying acidic venom that caused the creatures to shriek.

Lupin spun and laughed a breathless laugh in shock and surprise.

A few dozen Ashwinders hissed and moved quickly over the ground, rearing and striking a few cloaks with glowing red fangs, only for the cloth to burst into flames.

_"Master, did you know the Ashwinders could do that?"_

_"…Had to get their name somehow."_ Harry offered and Lutain snickered.

More snakes- vipers, constrictors. Pythons and Runespores, only three though. They attacked and reared, but there were still a few dozen Dementors unguarded.

_"Speaker- watch out!"_ Harry spun as a Dementor tried to grab him. He nodded thanks to a slightly panicking pet Python who lunged at a weak Dementor near him.

The main one swung back, about to charge, but it shrieked as long clawed hooves ripped the body into pieces. And a great Thestral called out a booming laugh before landing in a trot and a toss of her mane.

_"Hello Shadow, Pardon my absence, but these demons have been guarding the skies where my herd flies for a while now. It is a pleasure they will be gone soon."_

Harry smiled and turned to face Lupin, who just stared.

"You just started a fight- no a war. You just started a war in the woods with snakes because you're a Parsletongue. You now have a friend Thestral and are defeating the Dementors."

He blinked then shook his head, looking completely stunned.

"Any more secrets?" He asked in a pleading tone.

Harry lifted an eyebrow and let his glamour drop.

"I'm the Dark Shadow?"

It was then, Lupin promptly fainted.

x-(X)-x

Professor Lupin groaned when he awoke, wincing as he realized that he was leaning on something.

Or _someone._

His eyes flashed open when he realized he was on a back of a creature, a Thestral actually. And a little boy was in front of him with a pitch black snake wrapped around the Thestral's neck, hanging on tightly.

Remus gasped as last night's events flashed into his mind.

"I hear you're awake now." Harry nodded, keeping his eyes trailed forward as Lupin tried to inch back without falling off.

Harry snorted softly as he looked around; down at the cities through the faint clouds the Thestral's clawed hooves parted gently.

"…You're the Dark Shadow."

"And you're my Godfather. I don't blame you for not recognizing me; I did cover my tracks rather well." Harry said with a slight nod, and Remus took time to notice that Harry was wearing the legendary Shadow robes, the ones that seemed to radiate death.

"…Where are we going?" Lupin asked after a small quiet break of the tension. Harry exhaled and looked down, then turned as far as he could to face Lupin, who noticed the long silver scar on his face.

"Dumbledore will be out for your blood now that he realizes that the Dementors were after you. Same as the ministry, the blind fools. They'll have manhunts for you Lupin, nowhere in Britain is safe for you." Harry nodded before his snake hissed something and Harry nodded slightly.

"That's Lutain, the only Diamondcross Snake bonded on Earth. The beautiful Thestral you are riding is Mylla, the greatest of them all." Harry introduced, and Lupin edged slightly back from the black and red eyes snake who flicked its tongue at him.

"Oh hush Lutain." Harry scolded, lightly tapping Lutain on the head who turned to face out at the sky once more.

"If…If I'm not safe from the Ministry or the Order- where are we going?" Lupin asked, shivering slightly from the cold.

And Harry smiled slightly, looking out as Mylla's calm and steady wing beats fluttered faster for a moment before stalling and tucking in as Remus' eyes widened and he hung on for dear life.

He almost screamed as the Thestral plummeted deathly fast. He might have been a chaser in Quidditch, but this was _nothing_ compared to that.

His teeth rattled as he thought they must have broken the sound barrier- or the loud haunting booming noise was from Mylla herself. Then the wings spread and Lupin practically slammed into the horse's body, Harry only faring slightly better.

It was there Harry noticed a strange castle, almost like Hogwarts but not as grandiose as the pointy spires. The rock was a chilly black and the ground was decorated with strange yet beautiful flowers that reached up with thin leaves and pale petals.

A few crows fluttered away, cawing loudly and Lutain hissed at them, causing them to dart even faster.

And Lupin groaned as they fell through an invisible bubble, feeling it pass coldly over each and every one of them. Even Mylla shook slightly before steering herself and turning to run on the top of a cleanly tar built roof. Then she dove, gently landing on the ground with the heel of her hooves so her claws would not disrupt the flowerbeds.

Lupin stayed on for a moment before he remembered how to loosen his legs and slide off the horse, wincing as he felt how weak they were.

He turned to Harry who was gently hissing to the horse in Parsletongue, and Remus sighed. As if Parsletongue would translate to horses…

Imagine his surprise when the horse nodded and jumped into the air, vanishing into a black spec easily three times faster than when they rode her.

"Come now, only two hours until dawn." Harry nodded and moved silently, ignoring the stone platform that suspiciously looked like a dueling stage.

Remus' breath was seen as he panted and looked at all the snakes that hissed up and recoiled, before bowing slightly and parting. He also noticed how…_big_ Lutain was compared to them.

"That's Gibira- came from an abusive owner." Harry nodded to a large Burmese Python that had one eye dim and scars tracing over her skull and face. The vipers in the pictured leered down, flicking their tongues, and Remus was getting unnerved.

"Harry-"

"Call me Shadow as I am here. No one can hear you say that name to me- or you would be beheaded." Harry nodded and Remus flinched, feeling slightly sick as he imagined his Godson with the name of a murderer.

They took a left and veered onto a larger tunnel, supposedly a great hall with silver trophies and beautiful green fires burning in lamps on the sides. Remus suddenly felt _very_ sick.

And they continued on, moving quietly and Remus saw nobody, he wringed his hands nervously and looked around warily. But Harry didn't look at it with any problem what so ever.

"You can relax, you know." Harry stated after the silence causing him to jump slightly. Harry turned his head slightly to the left so Remus could see the scar and the faint trace of silver skin.

"It's just that- You said that Dumbledore and the Ministry couldn't get us here- where _is_ here?" Lupin gulped and Harry shook his head with a sigh, rolling his eyes almost.

"The only place in Britain where I can relax and do whatever I please-" Harry started, turning to another corridor and stopping in front of large silver doors, a small smirk came to his face and he turned to face Lupin, who was steadily figuring it out and growing pale.

"Welcome to the Dark Lords Manor."

x-(X)-x

Lupin was shock still and said nothing as Harry walked towards the door, gently pulling his hood up to hide his face before grabbing both of the heavy silver doors and yanking them open, causing them to slide back soundlessly.

Lupin's heart practically gave.

The room was fit with the large throne and the steps leading up to it, as well as a balcony far above the throne fit with curled iron rails.

But even more frightening was the man sitting in the throne, looking down at three people bowing low in ragged clothing. The main one had dirty brown hair and his two lackeys seemed nervous as they wriggled on the floor.

Harry walked in with no hesitation, and Lupin followed, barely holding down the instincts to run and whine in submission.

"Shadow." Voldemort stated, hiding his surprise well only in the slight widening of his eyes. Harry gave a curt nod and turned to the three, walking in between them before running his hand down the leaders face, who growled very slowly.

"Remus, this is Fenrir Greyback, I assume you two have met." Harry nodded, and Voldemort's eyes flickered up to Remus, who flinched and tried to look away quickly.

"You have brought Remus Lupin- James Potter's close friend if I am mistaken, here?" Harry's father asked with slight confusion, only enough for Harry to get a tiny hint of.

"That I have."

It was silent a moment before Voldemort waved his hand at the three werewolves still low in a bow. They quickly scrambled up and darted out as quickly as they could, Greyback was slightly slower, trying to show that he feared nothing.

The doors swung shut, ending with a slight click that seemed horribly loud. Harry waited a few moments before flicking down his hood and turning to Lupin, who was still a little ways up.

"You are aware of who this man is." Harry's father asked and Harry turned, looking at him dead in the eyes and with no fear.

"Remus Lupin, friend of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew-Death Eater. Fourth member of the Marauders, and a werewolf. Currently my Godfather as those ties were never broken." Harry quickly stated and Lupin frowned, not wanting to say anything.

Voldemort said nothing for a moment before Harry suddenly smiled and looked over towards a door, where a large snake was moving out quickly. Lupin noted that Harry's own snake dropped to the floor and slithered over quickly, conversing.

"Why have you brought him?" Voldemort asked after a while and Harry sighed, shifting his weight and looking completely at ease.

"He almost killed me when he was a werewolf. I had to tell to get him not to kill me- and he knows too much to go back to the old coot. He needs to stay here, or die. But If he die's then Dumbledore will know that we're out for his precious 'Golden boy' I suggest we plant a note, you agree?" Harry asked the last bit to Lupin as he turned partway through. Lupin still couldn't say anything.

"Nothing to say? No? Okay, he's still a little bit in shock. We took a Thestral over here, I'm not sure if I could have taken Lutain as well as Remus." Harry nodded and Voldemort gave a brisk nod, looking at Harry and hissing something low in Parsletongue, Harry rolled his eyes at that.

"You are aware that you will have to take him in full responsibility." Voldemort asked and Harry nodded, turning with a swish of his cloak.

"He can have the room across from mine- And for Merlin's sakes, tell your followers not to shoot him on sight."

"If they do, you may deal with them as you like."

"Thank you Father."

Lupin flinched as Harry called Voldemort 'Father' but hid it surprisingly well. Harry turned and Lupin followed after, not saying a word until they had rounded the corner and finally moved out of hearing range.

Lupin let out a sigh of relief and Harry eyed him with raised brows.

"Really? You people grow up to fear him that much?" He asked and Lupin chuckled weakly causing Harry to shake his head once more.

"How pitiful, the light afraid of us _that_ much." Harry snorted before taking a right and stopping at a portrait of a feathered snake, right across from a stone dragon.

"The dragon guards my own room. This is yours the password is of your own creation; state it and your name."

Harry responded briskly before spinning and twisting a claw on the Dragon statue It turned, moving aside and Harry walked up the steps, beckoning for Lupin to follow. And he did, rather hesitantly.

Lupin moved forward rather slowly and had to catch the door as it almost fell on him, Harry was already ahead, tidying up slightly and looking around, fixing a metal grating over a fire place burning black.

"…This is your room?" Lupin asked in awe, looking at the tiny house practically, Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, picking up a silver knife he didn't remember getting.

"Yes, and don't expect me to be in here often- I still have Hogwarts to go to." Harry sighed and set down the knife, running his hand along the desk and feeling various papers and parchments, treaty copies from the Vampires and a few demon groups deep inside Knockturn alley.

Harry was working hard on finding a few of the lost species of 'Fallen', known specifically as angelic like beings. They made rather a ruckus for the Ministry a long time back, tricking the public into thinking they were light harmless people before striking and killing almost all of the current Ministry leaders. They were then forced on the run, nearly going extinct.

"You're still going to go to Hogwarts?" Lupin didn't even try to hide his shock and Harry lifted an eyebrow while turning to look at him, his lips twitching ever so slightly in amusement.

"Lupin, you aren't the first one to have figured it out. In fact, most of the people who figure it out get their mind wiped or get in a situation in which they can't say anything about what they know." Harry shrugged and Lupin was silent before walking forward.

"Who? Who knows and who did you kill for knowing?" Lupin asked so softly Harry almost dropped the papers Bellatrix had put on his desk, apparently reports from the Ministry about him, all knowledge against him.

"You want me to list them?" Harry said slightly slower, as if trying to make sure Lupin actually wanted to know.

A short nod was all it took for Harry.

"…Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkston, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zambini, Millicent, that bloody girl Scott- they all had their memories wiped of me. They witnessed too much, my temper got away from me and It didn't end well."

Harry stated rather coldly, filing away the paper work and Lupin was silent, waiting for Harry to continue.

"I lost it and I killed Suzie- she was one of the muggle brutes from the Orphanage. Then, I wiped Daphne's memory, but she had a potion that counteracted the spell."

Lupin's sharp inhale of breath was enough to tell he was horrified.

Harry gently set down the file once it was done and moved back towards the entrance to the room, leaving Lupin pale and stiff in the same spot.

"I'm sorry; I honestly wouldn't have told you anything if I knew that this is what would have happened, Remus." Harry sighed and opened the door, hesitating in the doorway.

"I'd advise you to start your own room soon; you would be surprised at how rude Death Eaters can be with the new ones."

And Harry left, finding Lutain and vanishing with a puff of black smoke.

x-(X)-x

Harry was seated once more in the Slytherin Common room. Reading the tome he had nicked from Dumbledore before buying one from the black market in Knockturn alley.

He had found Horcrux's finally, but it didn't say how to _make_ them. Of course, you had to split the soul, but that wouldn't work for Harry, his soul had already been broken too much.

So _how_, was there an incarnation or something? A way he had to kill the person? Eat their hearts? You know, it actually wouldn't surprise him if he needed to.

"Shadis!" Harry snapped his head up as Theo scrambled into the room with some sort of a smirk on his face, Draco right next to him. Harry very slowly closed the book, and slid it away, making sure nobody could take it.

"Yes?"

"Lupin! The Defense teacher- he's gone! People are saying that the creature got him too!" Theo panted breathlessly and by Draco's disheveled hair Harry assumed they had to work to get that information.

"Is that so?" Harry asked, leaning back with a slight smirk, Draco nodded quickly.

"Yeah! The students are freaking out! Now that Snape's gone and we have Slughorn, it's all changed!  
>Draco grinned and Theo wrinkled his nose at the mention of Slughorn.<p>

"Yeah- bloody lard that man is. Having his little 'Slug Club' of only the perfect students, no Mudbloods allowed he says. Oh- he told me to tell you also." Theo nodded to Harry whose cheek twitched in displeasure.

"You're telling me, I only got him off my back by ruining a good potion." Draco moaned as if that was the worst thing in the world. Harry only gave a curt nod before getting to his feet and grabbing his book.

"I see, and when is this meeting?"

"Not sure, I think its Friday afternoon." Theo shrugged and stilled for a moment, sending a look at Draco who shivered slightly before Theo looked away, trying to pretend that whatever had just transpired never happened.

Harry noticed this but ignored it as another one of Draco's antics, he gave a curt not and stood up, grabbing his book and retreating to his room.

The next few days were not of any great importance. A woman was brought in to replace Lupin's place, apparently one of Dumbledore's old friends, but at one glance, Harry could tell that she was to hypnotized by the lights 'glory'

Potions were a pain, and much to Draco and Harry's annoyance, almost overnight Potter increased in potion abilities to rival Harry, Draco, and Hermione Granger.

Slughorn was picking favorites, walking around and forcing students to join his little 'Slug Club' as if they were trophies to be shown off, and of course, no showcase could be finished without a prize.

And Slughorn was torn between Harry and Skylar.

The Mudblood Granger kept bugging him also, and with her persistent bugging and questioning, as Draco's sudden disappearances with Theo, only to be bugged nonstop about how to perform a spell correctly- Harry was getting nowhere in his book about Horcrux's.

He couldn't find an incarnation.

Harry was currently moving down the halls to Professor Slughorn's room, a meeting for the Slug club filled with all of the extra good students in his class- almost all pureblood.

Draco and Theo had come up with some excuse about needing to visit Daphne to see if she was better, and it would look odd if Harry suddenly skipped.

He had to do this.

Harry sat at the table, next to Blaise who had been unlucky enough to be tricked here. He was sitting next to a Ravenclaw boy, and a few others, who really stood out were the two Gryffindors.

Hermione Granger sat, slightly out of place in her pristine black robes- apparently new. Skylar Potter sat next to her, his face slightly pale and looking tired, but still a hint of his arrogant self, although that was deflating over time.

"Well! Looks like we're all here." Slughorn beamed as he wobbled out and sat at the table, looking around at everyone.

"Well, good thing we all know each other!" He laughed, giggling slightly and Harry blinked slowly, wrinkling his nose as a toffee like Sundae appeared in front of everyone as well as a caramel brittle in it for a spoon.

A few people dug in, like Blaise but Harry refused to touch it as well as Skylar, as he looked as if he would be sick.

Slughorn attempted to start a conversation, eventually asking about parents and the magical exporting business of magical wood and creatures with Blaise, who responded that it was going well. The group had been rather confused at what a 'Dentist' was, and Harry almost laughed at their arrogance.

"What about you, Mr. Shadis. It seems that you never talk about your parents!" Slughorn laughed, clapping him on the back. Harry's eyes narrowed a sliver but Skylar noticed this, and his lips twitched. Reminding to ask Hermione about it.

"What is there to know?" Harry asked, rivaling Slughorn at his own game. Slughorn blinked in surprise before blushing and declaring rather loudly.

"My father and mother work in Romania, part of the magical ministry there. It greatly saddens me that I cannot share any more information on account of the ministry inside Romania." Harry responded smoothly and not very sorry at all. Slughorn blinked in confusion a few times but said nothing else. It was common knowledge that the Romanian ministry was very tight on information.

Harry tried to ignore the fact that Hermione did not let her eyes wander the entire meeting.

Harry noticed that Skylar seemed rather annoyed at Slughorn for the next few days, and Harry heard faint whispered of the two of them arguing in the passing.

And still, Skylar was getting better at potions, however so Harry was clueless, which was rather rare.

Hermione spent more and more time inside the library, inside the history section and the political section which had Bulgarian books- those seemed to attract her attention when Harry was looking.

Harry was getting further on with his studies, coming to a simple conclusion.

There _wasn't_ an incarnation for making a Horcrux, which brought Harry to a slight problem. The only information found that could help him in that genre was to go into Knockturn alley and bargain with the vampires, they always seemed to have good books.

One of which Harry had been sent not long ago under night fall by a crow.

Cra, Carpatha's crow to be exact, and the book was strangely ironic, how to be an animagus.

And it got better than that, translated over from nymph, it was probably one of the easiest ways to become an animagus, not to mention the now possibility of being a magical animal.

Harry worked on that in his free time, noticing how he was definitely a snake much to Lutain's pleasure, but Harry didn't care too much for it. It was just a snake.

So Harry put this aside until Lutain jumped on him, demanding that he 'grow a tail and slither on his belly'

It took a while to get Lutain to understand that it took time to become an animagus.

Lutain had given him three days.

Harry wanted a week.

Lutain's lack of patience brought him to the Slug Club, the fourth meeting, and _again_ Draco had tried to skip.

But Theo had forced him to come, and this time, Harry noticed it.

Draco was getting rather scrawny, and pale, his skin almost waxy as he refused to eat saying that he had an upset stomach all the time. He was rather jumpy and hurriedly did spells in class when told to do so.

Harry saw the signs, and his lips curled back like a feral cat as he grinned in pleasure, and he paid more attention, the signs were there for other children as well, Theo had a few signs, Blaise, Millicent, even a little bit from that Scott girl!

But Harry looked back at the table as little chocolate cakes were served, and Harry once again, refused to touch the thing. Skylar Potter looked less tense and ill, but this time Slughorn seemed to have the shakes, as if regretting doing something.

Harry locked this away inside his mind for future references.

"So, the year is almost over." Slughorn mentioned, piping it up in a sad attempt for small talk, Harry only sighed through his nose.

"Erm- what are your summer plans?" He asked, looking at a few kids who shrugged, he looked over at Skylar in exasperation.

"You know, the usual, trying not to be killed by You-Know-Who and his bloody son." Skylar shrugged, more morbid than usual. Harry couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"I'm going to France." Hermione supplied helpfully, still slightly nervous from something unseen. Harry sighed once more and leaned back against his chair.

"I'm going to Spain." A Hufflepuff girl finally added and soon people were admitting what was going on.

"What about you Shadis?" Theo pried, after admitting he had to go to Italy to help with a vampire problem.

"I will be returning to my father's estates in Romania." Harry nodded and only stopped when he heard a rather large disbelieving snort.

"Have something to say, Granger?" Draco growled, before blinking quickly and shaking his head, mumbling something about a headache before taking deep breaths and leaning back on his seat.

Hermione finished her look with an impressive glare before looking at Harry with a strange look.

Harry had a bad feeling about this.

Lutain instinctually tightened himself and Harry slipped his wand into his hand as Hermione started to talk.

"You're family's not in Romania. In fact, I've gone through every single book in the Hogwarts library, not a single mention of a Shadis family." Hermione stated rather proudly, and a slight smile came onto Skylar's face as he looked away.

"Now now Miss Granger, let us not be j-" But Slughorn cut off by the glare he received.

"I have a friend, Susan Bones, her mother works in the ministry. She looked up the name Shadis- nothing. No documentation of birth, purchases, even immigrating to this country." Hermione stated rather proudly and by this point a few people were muttering to one another, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Then we checked old records of pureblood lines ranging back to the founder's time- nothing, No such family as the Shadis'. We did a potion with some of your hair from a brush in your room, Suzie gave it to us, we checked and the potion couldn't figure you out. Which leaves us with two options." She finished and Lutain hissed rather loudly rearing up in anger, his eyes flashing.

_"Master, the majority of humans in this room have undergone a memory spell- another one and they would be brain dead, leaving you unharmed and the lead suspect."_

Lutain was right, and Harry gently slid the wand back into his sleeve, Granger had timed this almost too well.

"The first option was unlikely, and it was strange that Suzie died right before we were able to confirm the solutions-"

"Are you accusing me of Suzie Forstar's death, Miss Granger?" Harry challenged and Hermione shook her head, her eyes flashing in defiance.

"Of course not. I just find the chances of you knowing Suzie before Hogwarts very probable." She shrugged, pointedly looking.

_"Sweet Salazar, she has found out. Oh Merlin, she knows."_

Harry said nothing, not willing to approve of this claim, nor was he willing to deny it. He swallowed and tried to get the scratchy lump out of his throat. He blinked slowly, and his hand clawed at the table, a few kids started whispering even more as he did nothing against these claims.

"Bloody hell Shadis! You're a mudblood!" Draco shouted in shock, and Draco yelped as his Carmel Sunday (curtsey of the house elves) burst into large green flames, as well as all of the other Sundays before Harry exhaled slowly and the raging inferno died down a little into a candle flame. Enough magic was at work to make even Slughorn pale as he watched. Granger still held her head high however.

"I am a half-blood. I was _disowned_, Granger." Harry growled, and the fire burned slightly brighter, causing her face to be cool and collected.

"You were sent to Suzie's orphanage then? We had our suspicions from your Boggart, there was a reason why she ignored you after that. She claimed that you tried to kill her multiple times." Hermione challenged once more, and Harry blinked slowly, hand stroking Lutain.

"You claim that I attempted to kill Suzie as a child?" Harry challenged with a growl, and Hermione shook her head once more.

"No, accidental magic happens all of the time. Although, you _do_ seem to have a knack for 'accidents'…" She mused and Lutain took this as a perfect chance to rear back in anger.

"_Foolish girl. She will die soon!"_

Harry confirmed his thought with another stroke.

"Wait- you're not from Romania?" Skylar asked, bolting upright as if he suddenly realized this, Harry's eyes narrowed ever so slightly but he said nothing.

"What bloody idiot would disown _you?"_ Theo muttered, rather loudly and enough for everyone else to hear, Theo paled, realizing what exactly he had said and who had noticed it.

"That-" Harry started, his fists clenching ever so slightly. "Is what I've wanted to know for _years."_

The entire meal was aborted after that- nobody could eat with Harry staring at them, refusing to eat himself.

It was a rather quiet night in the Slytherin common room.

x-(X)-x

The next few days were quiet, Harry did not venture out to be social, and nobody tried to talk to him, still slightly edgy that they had been fooled by a Half Blood- no matter who it was.

The dark itchy feeling was getting worse throughout the year, the addictive feeling Harry felt when around the others grew greater. Lutain spied, and was rather happy to report that all of the Death Eater children were getting letters in secret- from their parents about _something_, or from Draco.

It was a Dark Arts rally, which was for sure. The problem with this tough, was that the hearts of the kids were still too weak, they were yet to be broken.

It was rather bad in Harry's mind to say that. The word _broken-_ it caused an impulsive twitch or a lump that remained in his throat no matter how many times he swallowed.

Broken: fragmented or fractured, not functioning, interrupted, violated. That was broken.

_Broken._

"Hello Granger." Harry nodded, not turning to look at her as he stood at his spot in the covered bridge, the spot where Daphne fell what seemed like years ago.

"Shadis." She sent back, her voice lacking the usual annoying know-it-all tone, or the pesky bug that seemed to infect everyone around her.

Two owls below circled and she approached the wall next to him, leaning over the edge to see what he was so blankly looking at, but truthfully he was just thinking, and he thought she knew from the way his eyes were glazed.

_Fragmented- fractured_

His hand slowly curled into a fist, fingers scraping over the stone like Daphne did before. Hermione noticed this but stayed silent as he looked out sightlessly, waiting for him to start the first conversation.

"We went out long ago- to see the northern forests of Cardiff- where the elves once lived." Harry stated quite randomly, and Hermione looked at him, he was still fairly out of it.

_Shattered into tiny little bits._

"We stayed there all day- of course we didn't do much, I was too young." Harry snorted and Hermione just stared, not really sure about what he was talking about.

_Interrupted_

"We watched the sunset, my brother and parents- we watched it from one of the highest trees- my birth father had brought his Quiditch broom." Harry gave with a slight smile at the end before it slipped off his face, and Hermione just stared. She knew that he was an orphan, but just who was he talking about now.

_Violated._

"That was the best memory I ever had of that place- with my birth parents. I shouldn't even remember that, I was only two." Harry shrugged, finally looking at the owls circling above and below.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione whispered, and Harry blinked, getting rid of the glaze on hs eyes as he turned to look at her, and she practically recoiled from the depth of his eyes- such a young boy that had seen so much.

"Because you tried to learn. You tried to figure me out, and you almost have. I'll give you a fair warning, Hermione Granger." He stated, and he stood, turning his entire body to look at her. Her breath stilled as his eyes drilled holes into her mind- he probably wanted to also.

_I'm broken, so so broken._

"Learn what? You aren't a seer are you?" Hermione tried to joke, but failed as she looked into his eyes.

"I hold the world but as the world, a stage where every man must play a part, and mine is a sad one." Harry recited carefully, and Hermioine's eyes widened as she recognized the style and the author of such a piece.

"Shakespeare?" She guessed, and Harry's lips twitched once, looking at the owls once more.

"Listen to my words Hermione, I may not be a seer but I know of what is to come anyways." Harry muttered and looked at her, Hermione instantly fell silent.

"There is no light or dark- only the intentions used for the spells. Voldemort kills- a quick painless mercy kill, and yet Dumbledore thinks he is so much more then that- he ruins you Granger. He rips your heart and lets you only look into the blinding white light, causing you to believe it is the best thing in the world." Harry stated rather firmly, and Hermione frowned, she didn't like the way Harry was talking?

"Oh? And what do you think then?" She challenged back, and Harry blinked slowly, choosing his words quietly.

"The world is like the sky, when the sun is to bright it's blinding. When the air is to black, it can cause a grown man grow mad." He responded and Hermione frowned, actually understanding this one.

"The best part of time, is the night. When you can see the beauty of darkness and still reach for the stars."

Hermione was about to say something else, but she noticed something, Harry was awfully close to the edge of the bridge.

"Harry get b-NO!" She screamed as he gave a manic grin and fell back, plummeting quickly, and soon he was only a black dot, then he was nothing as he disintegrated into nothing and flew away as smoke, slamming into rocks and causing them to crumble.

_But who in this world isn't?_

* * *

><p><strong>I want to give a special shout out to a few loyal people out there- who knows, one might be you :D<strong>

_**dalistar123:**_

___I don't like any of the suggested pairings. Maybe you should wait to be certain. Until maybe fifth year. Though I think Harry should chain Daphne to him in some way, so shed never speak against him, reveal his secrets, and be loyaly bound to him. I don't think she should die. He could even take her to the Yule ball._

_I think Harry should be entered in the tri-wizard tournament under the name Harry Potter. Harry could use a time turner or illusion to appear both at the task and as Harry Potter. He could wear a concealing cloak so as not to ever reveal his features and always be silent, even in spell casting. It could reveal the truth about what the Potters and Dumbledore did, putting them in a bad light, and have them chasing after Harry, though never catching him. _

_Anyways, I've noticed your updates became less frequent. Hope there's more to come. Please update soon!_

**_Okay, information about the pairings are listed below in the general information area beneigth responces. (god i killed that spelling) _**

**_Chain Daphne to him, hmm? Interesting idea, i'll keep that inmind when she wakes up, but that won't come into play for a while now. _**

**_I feel like hitting myself right now, You are a GENIUS! I can't beleive i never thought of that before! Sadly, i won't be able to put the TWT into this book because i'm messing with the orders._**

**_Update information is listed below._**

**SeeMeDurpin:**

_My mom nearly yelled at me for the amount of times I've complained to her that Harry isn't a good guy. O.o _

_The funny thing is, she still doesn't believe me..._

** _The simpliest way to solve that problem, make her read the story :P_**

**percyjackson13georgeweasley27:**

_i'm dressing as shadow for halloween. i have a snake,the cloak, and the wand.:D_

**_YES! HAHAHA! Finally! I just KNEW somebody would! Thank you, i honor you (bows)_**

**Becca12345:**

_I love this story! Really addicting! Can't wait to read more! I simple ADORE Lutain xx_

**_I know right? At the beggining, i wasn't sure how people would take to an oc snake, but now. I can't think 'Harry Potter' without him!_**

**Mai Ascot:**

_I'm glad you didn't kill Daphne. VERY GLAD. And I'm even happier than Lupin knows. _

_What are you going as for Halloween? I'm going as a corpse bride, but my friends going as Shadow, so you have a DEFINATE fan in her... It's quite spooky actually 0_o_

**_Yeah, killing Daphne just didn't seem right since all of you practically love her to death._**

**_I went as a leopard- cut fingers on gloves and stuck in plastic claws, actually drew blood with those..._**

**_Your friend. And please recite this to her. Using the quotes._**

**_'Is AWESOMEEEE!'_**

******Anony:**

_I quit this story. in first year he can hold his own against Dumbledore and the Order but he can't beat 1st-3rd year student? he's growing weaker instead of stronger and I don't like it :(_

**_Oh, sorry about the confusion, i'll clarrify here for you._**

**_First year- he trained and knew all of the spells needed, he had knowledge that could rival Dumbledore in a clean fight. The reason he was harmed was because it wasn't a clean fight and it had cheep shots and Phoenix tears. _**

**_second year- It wasn't his actual aim to kill him. He was toying with Ron and Ginny at the time, then Adalonda took the hurt as lemon candy caused her to hurl up a dead unicorn in which the horn stabbed her. Harry then bewitched the entire chamber._**

**_Third year: He's against a bloody werewolf. Skylar's seen him with it, and if he kills Lupin, he gets the blame. He has no choice but to stop him by telling._**

**atymer:**

_Enjoying the Harry in the Dark story very much._

_I have no desire for Shadow to 'come into the light' and forgive the cruelty and callousness he was subjected to. I think he would have always been dark, just not as murderous has he is, if he had not been abandoned._

_I grant he could have been born psychopathic or sociopathic _

_(he seems a combination of the two) or just plan EVIL for all that, from the very beginning. No one will ever know._

_That his empathy is so lacking he can not even fake it, sort of sways my thinking to just evil. He has shown remarkable control, considering after every defeat of his plans, he as not retaliated by killing every kid in the school. _

_He has not even bothered to recruit the Slytherin children, mostly ignore them, unless they interfer with his actions._

_I can't imagine a pairing for Shadow since he cannot even pretend to care for another person at this time. The most emotional response is reserved for his familiars and other 'dark' magical creatures._

_Kudos to Oceanbreeze7 for being able to write Shadow with the emotional detachment that makes it so easy to interpret others from his point of view._

_I am very curious how the author will conclude this tale, so I am putting it on Story Alert and expect to add it to my Fav list(so far)if the conclusion bears out my expectations._

**_I am honored and will add things in as i read your very nice responce._**

**_I will not allow Shadow to become nice and to the light (wonderful word choice also) He would not have been as crazy/emotional as he is now if he grew up properly, so you are right with your assumption. He does indeed show control as he had to too live with Death Eaters as a child. He does not find the Slytherins important or threeatning so he leaves them alone. There will NOT be a pairing for Shadow._**

**_Kudos for you, for writing one of the best reviews i have ever gotten._**

**_I hope my work will further impress you._**

**ThepatientwaiterIsabella:**

_Hi._

_My name is Isabella, and I'm dying._

_Not skipping around that, I'm expected to die within three days. Perhaps less._

_I've really enjoyed the time I've had to read you story. It makes my days a bit brighter. I just wish I could read the next chapter. Just one more chapter, and I would be happy._

_Since it doesn't look like that's going to happen, just let me say this._

_Updating today is literally the chance of a millenia. 11-11-11._

_This isn't going to happen for another thousand years. _

_But, if you miss this opportunity, you miss it. :(_

_I love your story, I'm glad I got to read it until the last days of my life. :)_

_Love,_

_Isabella_

_(By the way, in case you were wondering, I'm suffering a sever case of Noupdateitis. And a bit of a sniffle. ;))_

**_Please read the very top as it has an excuse why i was screaming when i could not update on 11-11-11 11:11 PM._**

**_If you actually are dying, you have my sincerest appologizes and i wish you the best for health. If not, please refrain from typing that again- reasion why is below._**

**TheLovelyLadyWinksAtYou:**

_BUGGER YOU! *pants* BUGGERBUGGERBUGGER You!_

_If your not going to update, then sod bloody off, you prat!_

_For heavens holy sake. UPDATE!_

_You can't just leave us hanging! YOUR BLOODY MENTAL!_

_UPDATE!_

**_(Narrows eyes)_**

**_...That was uncalled for. Look at the information tab at the bottom of this page for more information on why i did not update._**

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**Pairings:**

_There will be no pairings as they do not fit in. I apologize all of you Daphne/Harry Lovers, as well as you Luna/Harry and you...Draco/Harry People..._

**Daphne:**

_Daphne is NOT dead, she is in a comatose state in which her magic is healing her and she cannot hear, smell or see. I'm not sure if she can taste, but that would be torture with those nasty smelling potions. She WILL wake up...eventually._

**Lupin:**

_Luping will not be killed as Harry has just found his family. Trust me, you'll know when the time is right._

**WHY ARE YOU NOT UPDATING?**

_I have several reasons for not updating actually._

1) Word of advice- NEVER restart your computer while updating. The entire bloody file, completly gone. Has to rewtire from scratch and copying and pasting from Fanfiction.

2)Computer problems- listed in the first AN, any help on that? Thanks.

3) New video Game- It's called Skyrim, takes up hours when you think only half has gone by...

4) Team Mary- A girl, somebody i knew acutally. A friend of mine, she was diagnosed with Luchemia. A type of Cancer that is common for children. Please help us, there is a link on Facebook, Team Mary- but be safe when you log on with that. Who knows what else is on the site.

It's been hard for me, please understand that.

Oceanbreeze7- out.


	38. Animagus

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Important AN at the bottom.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione kept sending him glances, and Harry scarcely was able to avoid her gaze. She didn't know what had happened up on the bridge, but he continuously denied the fact he was even there.<p>

Not to mention that rather a large portion of the Slytherins was mad at her for finding out Harry was a half blood.

He moved quickly, and he noticed. The sick face of Draco was common now days, as was it on the other students of Slytherin. Slughorn was too moronic to find out that something was attacking his students more effectively then a thick plague.

Harry moved silently towards his next class, Defense against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore had grown rather confused and in a frantic flurry with Lupin's disappearance, not to mention the black smoke raven (native to southern Bulgaria) flying in during dinner with a black screaming letter sealed with a Dark Mark- Lupin's name underneath it.

It was rather funny to watch actually. Harry was sure he sent a memory to Lupin.

So he had gotten a new teacher, sadly this teacher was worthless and quickly abandoned the post after hearing how it was cursed. The Ministry stepped in and gave a new teacher as the school was unable to provide one. Umbridge, was her name, and she was a filthy toad.

Harry refused to tough the fancy ministry book as the toad ordered them to read the _guidelines _of performing magic.

The class watched him, knowing that this would be good, as it was with Lockhart before; he always seemed to know the cowards.

"Is there a problem, Mr.….Shadis, was it?" Umbridge squeaked, her face wrinkling up in a strange type of smile that better fit a prune then her.

Harry's face didn't twitch towards a smile.

"If I understand correctly, this book contains no information regarding how to properly perform spells, Umbridge." Harry stated coldly and calmly, his natural trait.

At once her face scrunched up and she tisked, waving her fingers like a spoon would in tea.

_Tsk…tsk…._

Harry's fists clenched at each of her annoying high pitch tubeworm mating calls she called a sign of showing disrespect.

"Mr. Shadis, I will kindly inform you that while you are in this classroom, I am the professor, and I wish to be told that as well as a yes or no after every statement." She beamed, looking like a pudgy prune.

The class held their breath.

"I regard each teacher and or adult with respect when I deem it to them from past accomplishments or respect. You, Umbridge, do not have the qualifications yet." Harry breezily responded, gently and slyly pulling his wand from inside his sleeve, if she chose to attack.

Umbridge looked shocked before tilting her head and smiling.

"Detention!" She snapped, waving a large puffy quill around as she signed the form.

She held it out, waiting, and Harry glanced at it briefly before matching her rather mad gaze.

"On what claims, Umbridge? Analyzing the problems with the corrupt ministry in regards to the school system-"

"For a week!" She gasped, face turning bright red.

"-Judging the magical world on racial assumptions-"

"For a month!" She coughed, scrambling around her desk for something while Harry rather calmly snapped, and the door parted ever so slightly, allowing Lutain to slip in, completely visible.

"-Doubting the educational efficiency of the youth's mind-"

"Three months!" She screamed, grabbing her wand as Harry now saw what it was, but he didn't dare stop.

The Ravenclaw side of the room watched in awe as Harry singlehandedly attacked a teacher- and was winning.

"_-Daring_ to try and threaten me with wand. You work in the ministry, Umbridge. The ministry filled with thousands of files filled with information of every single person in Britian-"

"Stop it right now young man!" She screeched her hand shaking as he was spot on with everything he was saying.

"You are in Hogwarts, filled with the most extensive library of any wizarding school in Europe, filled with knowledge that could answer _any_ question you have-"

Harry stopped at this point, and stood up, Lutain climbing up over him, hanging down his front, hid robes fell perfect and his wand was drawn.

"-So _look me up."_

The room was dead silent except for Umbridge's painful gasps of shock and confusion on what had just happened.

"Class-"She stopped, clearing her shaky throat and trying again. "Class dismissed." She wheezed.

And Harry walked out.

x-(X)-x

Harry walked around, having woke in the middle of midnight, Lutain saying that he scented a rather large group of Slytherins leaving the common room.

Harry traveled in smoke, Lutain moving silently on the floor, looking around with glowing eyes.

_"Here."_ Lutain hissed turning towards a wall, completely empty as the trail ended.

_"It…it just stops. Master?"_

_"Hold on- I taste dark magic."_ Harry hissed back, fanning in and out, spreading himself thin as smoke over the door. Dark magic bled through- something dark was going on behind.

_"There's spells. Dark spells behind that wall- but it's too perfect. It's a door Lutain."_

_"A door behind a wall? But whatever for, Master. What would this school need a door for?" _Lutain asked, puzzled as he coiled himself to taste the air around the door. Harry slid back and changed into human as the wall shifted, melting as iron and steel drifted out of stone to create an old fashion door. The smell grew stronger.

_"I smell it so clearly, Lutain."_ Harry hissed, almost demonic, urging and craving it almost. Lutain casted him a wary look, Harry's emotions were growing to wild now.

_"Master, control yourself."_

Harry quickly snapped out of the black craving of the demonic desires of pain and the chill. He recoiled and blinked, pulling the cloak around himself tighter so they couldn't see that his hands twitched in excitement almost.

At times like this, he hated that he was part demon, no matter how nice the shadow abilities were.

The door groaned and squeaked, sliding outwards, and Harry waited, craning his ears as he heard the hushed whispers he recognized as Draco, then more. Pansy, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent- the list went on and on. Then the door stopped, and Harry stared straight into the eyes of a fearful Draco, who seemed more pale- the quick power of dark magic.

Lutain inhaled deeply, tasting the air quickly.

_"They smell of the manor, Master. They have been practicing the Dark Magiks, but not of your black. Not of your cold."_

Harry stroked Lutain, looking at the group, before the door. He let the faintest twitch of a smile grace his lips before turning and looking at the door, letting his eyes comb the frame.

"A chamber which appears with your greatest desires- impressive."

It was as Harry stated that coolly he recognized the surroundings as the room in which he killed Suzie. Such a sneaky room.

"Shadis! I-"

"You won't make it in time." Harry stated coldly, leaving a chill in the air before he turned.

No matter how hard they practiced the Dark Arts, they wouldn't be able to turn their soul enough to finally take a kill. Draco was having his work cut out for him- having to murder Dumbledore and all.

He should _really_ learn to block his mind better.

x-(X)-x

It was official; Harry now hated books that contained nothing that he didn't know.

He slammed _another_ book on Horcrux's onto the table inside his room, groaning as he found nothing. However, his suspicions had been confirmed, and now he had a levering point on where to start to make a Horcrux.

Turns out, with extensive knowledge and studying, his father had made a few, and now, Harry was suspecting there was no incarnation. His father had just made one up.

All he had to do was to question his father, but first, he had to get the _bloody ring_ off of Dumbledore's hand.

He had hit it with something rather hard, the ring that is. For it seemed to be dented somewhat, but Harry knew that he had to get it rather quickly before any more harm could come to it.

So Harry plotted.

And while he plotted, Lutain pestered him _on and on_ about the bloody animagus, and how far it was going. Just to shut up Lutain, Harry had said that he had gotten his legs to form into a tail- that rather pleased Lutain but embarrassed Harry as he could barely stand afterwards.

He had to admit though- it _would_ be rather nifty.

_"Lutain, I'm going to my father's manor. I have a few questions for him- but first. How would you like to sneak into Dumbledore's room and scare him to death?"_

Lutain was up and ready to go within moments.

Harry snuck up through the floors, feeling as smoke, but also having Lutain twitching on him.

It felt like he was lying on a bed with Lutain sprawled over him, and then he was _walking_ while still lying and having something over him- it never did feel right.

_"In here…"_ Harry whispered, sneaking into the pebble size cracks up the stairs and into the main office, staying low to the floor.

The carpet was thick, providing excellent coverage, and it was enough. With a quick blade like swipe of the fine smoke dust, his numerous wards set up on objects fell apart and crumbled, allowing no alarms to go off the moment he became whole.

The portraits were asleep, and Harry's eyes narrowed at one, who suspiciously looked like someone he had known, he flipped that picture frame around, before setting his feet on the floor, and running his wand down Lutain's back.

Lutain hissed and stretched in glee as his black turned black and his body became thick and smooth as a vine, not a tree trunk.

Then, he spun, scenting his way towards an attached door, and Harry snuck under the crack. Lutain followed after, quickly spotting the bed in the corner, holding a large lump Harry could only assume was Dumbledore.

Not wanting to see Dumbledore's sleeping attire, Lutain made his short way over the frame and gently snaking his way up the blue star sheets, scenting the air and approaching a blackened hand with withered fingers and a rare yet beautiful stone.

_"Master."_

_"Let your bindings come undone, for the heir of Salazar Slytherin." _ Harry whispered in Parsletongue to get the ring to glow almost, and then Harry approached.

And Dumbledore sprang up, a light turning on from nowhere, allowing him, for a short second, to look at Lutain in the eye, and then the great viper reared back and vanished in a dark cloud.

Dumbledore looked at his hand, his heart continuing to beat rather quickly as he noticed his hand was missing a rather much needed garment.

He cursed loudly, running his good hand over the spot where the ring once sat.

x-(X)-x

Remus stood at the top of a balcony, next and connecting to his Godsons, overlooking the throne room which sometimes served as a ball room.  
>Two Death Eaters who had abandoned their shift to get drunk and kill muggles stood huddled on the ground trembling.<p>

As sick as this all way, Lupin understood the whole array of order. It wasn't a dictatorship, as he had always thought of it as, but more of a Monarchy. And now that he had spotted this side, he noticed something with Dumbledore- he _never _gave up power.

"Lovely isn't it?" Lupin jumped and spun so quickly, he allowed a wolf like snarl to part his lips, a trait he seemed to by relying on more and more often as he stayed here.

Harry lifted an eyebrow, scar and all, as he stared at Lupin who blinked in surprise.

"H-Shadow!" Lupin gasped in surprise and Harry gave an almost fanged smirk before looking over the ledge at the poor two death eaters who were quickly struck down and dragged out by house elves.

"Father." Harry nodded, stating rather quietly as he jumped over the side of the railing, his cloak fluttering behind him. He landed gracefully.

He looked up rather quickly, a slight hint of surprise flicking behind his ruby eyes before they vanished, slit pupils filling in their place.

"Shadow, I was not aware that you were intending on visiting."

"This is not a social visit, I am afraid." Harry nodded, bowing his head, letting his own deep emerald eyes flicker up slightly, looking through the black fringe of his hair.

His Father stared at him a few moments, as if judging him, Harry's fist holding the ring clenched, and he looked up when he received a short nod.

"I have noticed something, I have learned and searched and a particular book caught my eye- I believe it caught your own, Father." Harry started, wishing to learn more on the topic he had searched so hard to find, almost half a year.

A gleam of interest shown in his eye and Harry blinked rather slowly, stepping forward and looking at him in the eye, Lutain snuck his way out, enjoying his length and his newfound speed once more.

"_Horcruxes."_ Harry responded rather briskly and good thing to. For at that moment, his Father tensed up beyond degree and his eyes narrowed so thin Harry could barely see the pupils, his nostrils flared and he looked at Harry, matching his gaze evenly.

"A few days ago- Lutain and I noticed that Dumbledore seemed rather…_ill._ We found this on him." Harry easily tossed the ring up, slightly glad to be rid of it, but another part of him ached as it vanished, it _craved_ to be near that thing.

His Father grabbed it quickly, looking at it once before, snapping his wand in a quick jolt and letting it vanish to places unseen.

Harry held his breath, hoping that he could get what he was finally after.

"You have done well."

Harry waited.

"I assume that you have hit the occurring problem with one?"

Harry waited still, looking into his Father's eyes, waiting for the knowledge.

_"…Conturbantes cormeum. You pull that on a soul in which the bond is not strong enough- it will kill you."_

_"I understand, Father."_

_"You must- one wrong move and there is NO coming b-"_

The doors behind opened with a loud squeak causing Harry to spin around rather angrily with a loud inhuman hiss of anger. He noticed slightly the look of pure surprise on Lupin's face high above in response to his strange hiss, and his Father also looked slightly taken aback.

Wormtail squeaked, shriveling backwards at Harry's furious gaze, and Lutain hissed, working his way towards Harry, understanding it as a snake sign of aggression.

_"Master, control yourself." _Lutain hissed, and Harry firmly clamped his teeth together, feeling the slightly sharp tips of what could be fangs.

"…You have started to learn the art of Animagi." His Father accused, and Harry shook ever so slightly in his anger, eyes still locked on the body of Wormtail, shaking in the corner.

"Lutain thought it was wise. I have completed the process in separate parts, not as a whole yet." Harry responded rather stiffly, a small clap made him spin and look at his Father who had a dark smile curling his lips.

"We have no further use for Wormtail then- do we?"

Harry spun, his neck spinning faster than ever, he hissed, opening his mouth in an almost inhuman way, showing _huge_ sharp curving teeth each the color of bone.

He blinked, and at once, Harry recognized the vision as heat vision, another blink and he fixed it to his normal sight. A reflection on the polished floor showed large jagged green eye, lightning to a lime around the centre and showing a diagonal slit up and down the top, right through the lime to a deeper then deep emerald green.

He pulled his head back, feeling his hair hardening into sharp quill like needles- that didn't happen before!

But the instinct to lunge was too strong, and Harry did so, lunging and feeling a strange sensation of dropping, but instead of pushing out his arms, a tail swept out in front of him, allowing to keep his upper body suspended upwards.

He tilted his head, looking around as he thrashed his tail, eyes resting on the now completely white Wormtail, a large hiss of anger and Harry's jaw dropped impossibly far, showing rows of unsnakelike fangs.

_"Strike Master, strike his heart dry."_

_"Will my bite kill him?"_

_"…Oh…I'm pretty sure it shall."_

Harry took Lutain's advice and lunged, snapping at him while he squeaked and jumped, changing into a mice so small Harry could barely see it if it weren't for heat vision.

_"Keep your eyes on him Master, and strike again."_

Harry did just that, but as the rat jumped to avoid him again, Harry slammed his tail to the ground, wincing somewhat as it hit the ground so hard the ground gave way slightly.

The rat squeaked, spinning around as his escape route was blocked. Then he just...keeled over dead.

Harry stared at the rat, confused. Perhaps he had learned to play dead? It didn't matter, because the next moment he was shrinking, and he felt the flutter of his robes on his skinny frame once more. Thank Merlin he had a ward on that always had clothes waiting for him after trying Animagi.

He stared at the rat, nudging it with his bare toe- he had forgotten about the shoes, and frowned, turning to Lutain who simply stared a distance away. Nagini was there also, having been silent the entire time he had been here- or perhaps she had just arrived.

Harry turned; looking at his Father who said nothing- perhaps he was the one who had killed Wormtail.

His Father just stared at him before lifting his hand and giving a single clap- applause.

Never had Harry gained such a treat.

Well- had had once but that was for another time.

"Father?" Harry asked, unsure of what had just happened- he flashed his eyes upwards towards where Lupin stood- he was shock still and trembling somewhat. Harry must have frightened him rather a lot.

_"Young Shadow- that was…that-" _Nagini branched off, shaking her head and flicking her tongue with unease.

He looked at his Father once more, seeking an answer to the obvious state of the occupants of the room.

"It…it seems that our friend has done a great blessing in her passing." His Father started off- his voice somewhat wary. He glanced at Lutain, not really sure on how to continue. Lutain noticed this and slithered forward rather wary.

_"Master…Adalonda…she- sweet Salazar…I-"Lutain_ swallowed, as if he couldn't continue- then it all snapped for Harry.

He seemed larger than normal- he played it off as he was oversized for his attempt of his full Animagus transformation, he felt his hair harden, and he killed Wormtail without biting him.

Harry blinked, turning to look in a reflection- lime green, borderline yellow around the outside turning into the deep emerald around the middle.

Dear Merlin- he was a Basilisk.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay- i am slightly freaking out here.<strong>

**One of the rules on the guidline board was to not have reader interaction withen any story- Q's and A's are not allowed.**

**I just want to know if you all are okay with me doing this- i know that this is against the rules and i _really_ don't want this taken down, so i'm asking for a vote (since you probably don't like poll's)**

**I've made it so you can review...unanimously? Did i spell that right? Anyways, it means without a name.**

**Just please tell me if you've reported me- i just want a general count so i know if i should continue with these. I won't get mad or anything- like how i'm not mad with the reviewer (not listing names) for pointing this out.**

**Oh- and Happy Thanksgiving.**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	39. The First Battle of Hogwarts

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>I just felt like writing, and look at this, i'm leaving you with a MASSIVE cliffhanger, just warning.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the common room- flicking his eyes upwards towards Draco as he collapsed in a chair across from him- just as pale and shaky.<p>

_"Master- Nagini wishes you well."_ Lutain whispered from his spot around Harry's neck. With a slight nod, small enough for Draco not to notice, Lutain turned and slithered away, moving towards their room to eat his last school dinner for a while now.

"Where's he going?" Draco asked, trying to keep tabs on Harry's snake 'Morsus'.

"He's hungry." Harry stated briskly from his spot on the chair, flicking through his book once more.

He was rather upset with the new recent plans, before he was allowed to leave his Father's manor, he had been informed of a few rather disgruntling plans and raids- one of which Lutain was going on.

Without Harry.

Harry's Father had the brilliant plan of sending Nagini herself out- also with Lutain and an army of snakes. It was for a mission that they had been planning for years now, well into Harry's youth.

There was a prophecy in the Ministry of Magic, and they needed it. For Harry's Father did not know what it contained, even though it was about Harry himself (and they both knew it) It might pass some important information about the Dark which was to remain a secret.

Harry was busy, fulfilling a mission at the school roughly around the same time period. The children of Slytherin had been practicing the Dark Arts, that was rather obvious, however, the reason why was because a few Death Eaters were to break in using a cabinet Draco had already fixed. Harry was to remain in the shadows for most of this- before swooping in at the last moment and finally harming the light severely- killing Dumbledore.

Of course, Draco thought he was to do this instead.

By that, Draco had become a mess, practicing more and more often in the Dark Arts. Harry suspected it was the Unforgivables, but one night of the others tended to be the worst. Monday's at night.

Lutain had left, with a few stony hearted goodbye's (that each other knew far too well was the others way of 'good luck') they had parted ways. Lutain at the manor preparing and gathering the snake army to take down the Ministry and invade.

Harry was shut out in the dark, walking along silently as he searched for little Draco.

Harry walked, barely noticing his surroundings, then, in one bold attempt of partial transformation, he quickly flashed out a snake forked tongue, snapping his head right and following the obvious trail of fear. He couldn't afford to transform into the Basilisk or his signature form as the portraits had been watching carefully now, almost like a stalker.

Harry swung the doors to the girls bathroom open, silently standing in the background as a faint twitch of his lips gave way to his surprise at seeing Skylar Potter standing across from an obviously breaking Draco Malfoy.

They said something and Draco snapped, sending a curse at Skylar, which he dove into a stall to avoid.

"Enough." Harry stated rather firmly, causing Draco to spin around, head tilting downwards in instant submission.

Too bad Skylar Potter's didn't.

Harry blocked the spell with a slash of his wand and a muttering of the incarnation. Draco sent a stunner in his place and a stunner nearly nailed him in reply.

"Get out of here Malfoy." Harry muttered, sending a dark glare that made Draco freeze, he gave a quick nod and raced out of there, still shivering- but instead of leaving the room, he spun, standing there and watching.

_'Idiot!'_ Harry thought viciously, as he sent a cutting jinx at the stall Skylar was in. He watched the wood be pulverized and hissed in pain as a sharp stinging pain hit his ankles, causing his legs to buckle ever so slightly. The coward! Firing under the stalls!

He turned, rolling to his feet as Skylar sent a hard repelling charm towards him, and Harry sent a mild heat wave spell near the floor, ignoring the water that started to drench his knees.

Skylar cried out and dropped, sending a bright disarming jinx at Harry, who he easily avoided.

_'I need to use easy spells since Malfoy is here- I need to be hit by the next on- Protego- okay the one after this.'_ Harry thought, deflecting the surprisingly advanced spell. Too advanced, Potter couldn't have learned this from his book- so where did he-

"Sectasumpra!" Skylar Potter shouted and Harry's eyes momentarily widened, he was able to think a rather nasty curse word before the spell collided with him. An excuse he always could use was that the spell was not visible- that and the fact it was obviously dark.

Oh, Potter was in _trouble._

Harry gave a rather startled grunt of pain as he dropped, allowing his one arm to try and hold him as he dropped, pain flipping through his body like a wildfire as deep knife wounds littered across his legs, his arms, his chest, and running down his neck.

Skylar gasped in horror and struggled backwards, and Draco shouted something, hurrying forward and dropping next to Harry, hurriedly yanking on his outer robe and black shirt and pants, trying to pry it off, but stopping as blood soaked through, dying his hands red.

"How ironic. The golden boy- murdering a Slytherin with a dark spell." Harry mused, giving a slightly twisted smirk at the pale look of horror on the now trembling face of Skylar.

"S-Stop it!" He shouted, not believing that anything was the matter, Draco backed away, his blood covered hands trembling.

"Sh-Shadis…I-I've got to get help." He tried to explain, his previous state of mental snapping wasn't helping. Harry matched gazes, eyes not showing any signs of emotion.

"Then hurry, Draco Malfoy." Harry replied very calmly, Draco nodded turning and running out, leaving splashes as he reached dryer ground.

Skylar stood in the corner, refusing to believe that Harry was hurt, that or accept it.

Harry knew that he could survive this easy thanks to his demon blood- he could survive on half of his body's original blood unlike a normal human's only 80%.

He gave a slight gasp and his arm gave out, causing him to slam forcefully into the water dripping tile, the water around him now turning red and smoky with his blood.

He blinked, somewhere at that time, his blinking had caused his eyes to stay shut, as when he opened them, a teacher was there- Professor Slughorn, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Dumbledore.

Harry's outer cloak had been removed, and Draco stood in the corner, his chest heaving as he had only just returned- Skylar had blood stains on his blue shirt underneath causing confusion to join the cotton like feeling of his mind. Even though he could survive, it didn't mean he didn't feel any pain.

He laid there, his body bleeding profoundly, and he felt a spell lift him up, help his head and tilt him upwards, letting him hover in a classic dead corpse style.

The doors opened and he let his shadows seep slightly from the walls, allowing his mind to branch out as his eyelids slid shut.

There was a huge crowd, easily over forty people. They were from all houses, although most were from Slytherin. Ginny Weasley and Hermione were near the front, not saying anything. A few younger Slytherin's that had learned to respect Harry cried out in dismay as his corpse looking body floated, blood trailing down his limp arms and face.

Theo and Pansy stood to the side, holding hands with a rather stunned Blaise. Millicent stood in the back, not wanting to raise her eyes to look at Harry.

Bad looks were being thrown at Skylar, and a few dozen rude curses were thrown at him, even Dumbledore could not stop the almost fights.

And Harry watched, he couldn't help but feel slightly pleased. Skylar Potter, Dark Wizard and Parslemouth- all lies. Skylar Potter, the boy who murdered the Dark Shadow, the boy who killed a giant Basilisk and defeated a Dark Lord only as an infant- all lies.

What could one believe nowadays?

The infirmary had its doors open, awaiting Harry, and with a slight pin drop of sound, he was once again inside his body. He opened his eyes just a crack so the light filtered in, allowing him to feel.

The spell faded and he was on a bed, over a scratchy blanket, but he didn't care about that, he winced as the drop agitated his injuries further, and someone used a rather precise cutting charm to rid himself of his blood soaked shirt.

He blinked twice, looking towards and not uttering a sound as the cold air harshly beat at his open lacerations. He duly spotted Slughorn, pale in the corner sorting with a trembling hand through potions.

Madam Pomfrey was in a quick flurry, searching for something to stop the bleeding- dark spells were tricky like that.

Dumbledore stood at his bed side, looking at Harry and not saying a single thing to the almost crying Skylar Potter.

"Mr. Shadis?" Dumbledore asked, not expecting a response, he was rather shocked to see Harry lift a single eyebrow and wait for whatever was to be said.

"How-"Dumbledore cleared his throat, trying again. "How are you still awake? I was under the assumption that you are in extreme pain." Dumbledore asked.

Harry blinked, his lips curling downwards ever so slightly.

"If you're asking if this is hurting me in any way- it hurts bloody enough." Harry growled, his fists clenching and his head slamming back into a pillow as Madam Pomfrey handed a wet cloth to Skylar in which to try and get the blood off of Harry's chest.

Harry lost count of the time that passed during the time Slughorn left and Dumbledore vanished. Skylar remained behind though- still working as he felt rather guilty.

Harry was in pain and darkness, he was tired, so tired that he forgot a rather important mark over his heart.

x-(X)-x

Lutain rested next to Nagini, sitting at the top of a rather large staircase, the two looked down over the large expanse of their snake army.

Death Eaters would be assisting them, as only a human would be able to remove the artifact. Lucius and Avery would be going. A slight translator spell set on them, only strong enough for a direct command from either Lutain or Nagini would be enough for them to understand.

The snake army hissed, climbing over each other with no anger for modesty- they all had scales. They worked and coiled themselves, allowing a part of them to touch the huge portkey- nearly the side of a twin size bed. The pythons on the bottom then the constrictors and vipers on the top.

_"Lutain Darkscales, when are we to leave?" _A rather small python asked. Even young, it was huge.

_"The portkey will be activating soon. To victory we will travel- to the end of this war we shall fight!" _Lutain hissed, his tail curling instinctively, as did Nagini's. Their tails curled together, the long sleek black melding gently with the killer python-viper.

And with a loud snap, the entire army and the two humans vanished.

x-(X)-x

Harry flashed his eyes open- it was nearly night and yet Harry felt it. The presence of Dark Magic in the school.

He felt unusually alone as he slipped out of bed, wincing as he pressed a hand to the bandage clad chest- he grabbed his wand off of the side table, twirled it once, and pointed it at himself, muttering a short incarnation which healed the wounds. Then without a care, he yanked at the gauze, ripping it apart with no problem- then, he froze.

He uttered a gurgled noise which resembled a gasp and a groan. On his chest, as clear as day over his heart was his tattoo he had gotten such a long time ago.

T was his version of the Dark Mark- the Shadow mark, he had called it. Two snakes, entangled at the base of the tail and curling outwards before facing in once more, pointing at an open gasping skull. It was in a way, frightening. At one glance you could easily assume it was the Dark Mark, but who knew.

Harry cursed himself quietly for his carelessness and grabbed a clean black shirt and robe, throwing it on and making his way towards the great hall.

x-(X)-x

The snake army spread out amongst the floors, separating into different sections on the floors, the fast agile vipers on the right. The fastest snake of the Black Mamba's in the lead with the deadly cobras at their sides.

Then the larger snakes that were incredibly strong like the Gaboon vipers and the puff adders. The larger the snake was the closer it came to the giant constrictor section- one rock python looked easily 23 ft long.

_"Are we ready? Can we attack?" _A rather excited Emerald Tree Boa piped up, rather excitedly. Nagini looked towards Lucius and Avery, who looked uncomfortable in the giant snake army. It was, after all, only a small area inside the ministry.

"Um, the Ministry hall where we're trying to get through has six main rooms on each side. The chance of spotting us is rather high, and the chance to ring the alarm is even highe-"

_"Taipan's, strike each of the workers near the ankle- make sure it's the back!" _Lutain fired out and the fast moving snakes quickly branched out, clicking their fangs open to bite painlessly.

They came back in a few moments, and the rest of the army began to move. When Lucius looked into one of the rooms, he swallowed loudly as he spotted four Mnistry officials pale white and gasping, stone dead from a large pussy wound in their calf.

The doors were the main tricky thing, Avery had to hold them open, and one the snakes found their way into a room filled with little spheres, they branched out.

_"Clear the room! Kill every wizard and find that prophecy!" _Nagini hissed loudly, the Mamba's took off like a sports car.

Someone screamed a few seconds later.

x-(X)-x

Harry walked into the hall, not giving away any emotions, he leaned against a pillar nearest his spot at the table, and temporarily closed his eyes before opening them again, glancing over the tables.

People were whispering and looking at him, and then they turned to glare at Skylar Potter, who was conversing with his two friends.

"I'm telling you what I saw!" Skylar hissed quietly to Hermione and Ron, who frowned.

"I don't know mate, that sounds kinda' crazy."

"And I've never heard of a mark like that." Hermione shrugged, Skylar growled, getting to his feet and stomping out of the hall, he had to meet up with Dumbledore.

Harry watched him leave before looking at the table where people looked at him concerned.

"You okay Shadis?" Theo asked slight bags under his eyes and he was very twitchy in his seat.

Draco wasn't here either.

Harry looked around the hall for him once before looking back at Theo with a slight frown.

"I'm fine. Do you know the whereabouts of Draco?" At once, Theo stiffened up like a log and went back to his food, as well as several other students. A smile curled on Harry's face, and he began to eat a little also. Red meat had been….craved after his animagus form.

Dinner lasted an hour, and when the rest of the Slytherins were returning, Harry noticed a large portion sneak away, he followed. Knowing what was to happen.

He shadow traveled to the top of the clock tower, looking out over the dark sky and looking at the two approaching people by lumos spell- Potter and Dumbledore.

"It has begun." Harry whispered, blinking, and letting his eyes turn to snake.

x-(X)-x

Harry closed his eyes, he pressed his hands to the cold shadowed covered wall and allowed them to seep into everywhere, he opened his eyes- pitch black sockets, as he searched the castle.

A wicked grin settled on his lips as he felt the room in which the Death Eaters were appearing so quickly. He pulled back when he heard a sound, his eyes turning normal from withdrawl as he spotted Ginny Weasley frowning.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you inside the great hall." Ginny frowned, spinning on her heels and Harry followed after, rather sour that his attack had to be delayed.

He walked into the great hall and as he was halfway through the hall where people whispered once more, the lights flashed off and a loud bang and roar of some sort of dark laughter- the students screamed and the professors ordered for silence.

"Silence! _Nothing_ is out there!" Professor McGonagall shouted, and after a few terse seconds, the hall quieted down.

The doors flung open.

"Daphne!" Pansy shrieked in delight, hurrying to her feet and running to her recently ill friend. Harry stiffened, not daring to turn around.

Indeed Daphne was up on her feet again, her corn silk hair pulled back and dressed in a blue hospital robe. She had on no shoes, and instead of smiling and beaming to the others and her friends, she had her wand pointed perfectly with no waver of her arm.

Right at Shadis.

"Face me, coward." She spat, anger glowing in her blue eyes, the students started to whisper, and Professor Slughorn frowned.

"Miss Greengrass, this is not needed. Mr. Shadis was recently injured and h-"

"Injured?" Daphne blinked, giving away a look of surprise before glaring at Harry once more.

Harry turned, rather slowly, and Daphne stiffened, her teeth gritting together. Harry met her eyes, and she refused to back down.

"Miss Greengrass-"

"No! Do you know what he's done? Do you know what he plans to do?" She shouted, her voice breaking partway. The whispers and mutters started up again.

"Back down, Greengrass." Harry warned, his voice low, and wand in his hand. Daphne briefly scanned the ground for Lutain, she seemed mildly happy he wasn't here.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Shadis?" Professor McGonagall shouted, walking down with her own wand out incase she had to pull the two off of each other.

Harry bared his teeth like a werewolf and tensed his body, staring and challenging Daphne to say it.

She did.

"He's a killer! He killed Suzie! He tried to kill me! He's a Parslemouth! He's a murderer!" Daphne shouted, and hastily casted a shield charm as a painful blasting curse almost hit her.

Harry could hear the gasps and slight shrieks as everybody tried to scramble for their wands, Harry spun around, stopping a stunner from a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"But he doesn't have a Dark Mark! Skylar told me!" Ron shouted, standing on the top of the table. McGonagall didn't say anything but swallowed rather loudly, unsure of whom to believe.

"Silence Daphne, silence!" Harry hissed, and Daphne yelped as a repelling curse caused her to slam into a wall. Spinning around once more, he deflected five curses. The kids were going against them.

He didn't have time for this.

"Serpensortia maxima!" He hissed, and much to his pleasure five snakes popped out, he repeated this until he had twenty seven, they hissed and awaited orders.

_"Make sure none of them pass this door until the Death Eaters are in position- do whatever you need to do."_

_"Yes Master."_ They all chorused, but it was so much different then when Lutain said it.

Harry turned and bolted out of the main Great Hall, as he had no hope for avoidance now, he jumped, changing to smoke in plain sight which caused the portraits to gasp and scream bloody murder.

He swept upwards, nearly cutting the Grey Lady's arm off, she screamed in surprise and Harry hissed, continuing on towards the corridors and the floors.

Indeed Draco had succeeded, instead of bringing in a tiny group as Harry would have preferred, Draco brought in an army of Death Eaters, all wearing the needed garb except for a few well known Death Eaters such as Bellatrix and her Husband and brother-in-law.

Draco stood, pale and trembling in the center, and then he stepped forward, looking at Bellatrix who gave the command.

"Attack!" She shrieked laughing, and just as they charged forward, the Great Hall opened, the snakes having been defeated.

The Death Eaters quickly overwhelmed the younger students.

x-(X)-x

Harry circled above, barely visible by the stone backdrop. The kids were running and came back with adults- they were flooing.

"Draco!" Draco spun, rather surprised as a healthy Daphne collided to him, trembling in his arms.

"Draco, Mate, you've got to help us." Theo panted as well as Blaise as they skidded to a halt on both sides of him.

"What, what's wrong?" Draco asked, immediately fearing the worst.

"It's Shadis mate, he's gone mad!" Theo gasped, waving his hands to emphasize, Blaise nodded as if that helped.

Draco felt his heart stop.

"You mean…when he got hurt? He lost his mind?" Draco asked, his voice hoarse as it could have been _him_ who was struck.

"No! It's not that! It's, he-" Theo groaned, banging his head as he tried to describe what it was.

"Duck!" Daphne shouted as she waved her wand, getting a rather impressive shield to block the four.

"Merlin- we're going to be killed in here!" Theo shouted, running for cover as soon as he could, the others followed.

They bolted down a few steps but it seemed everywhere there was fighting, Draco's breath was now labored as he realized what he had to do now.

"Let's get to the front gate." He responded loudly before rushing that way and out of a broken wall where it seemed a few Death Eaters had busted it down.

The four skidded to a stop on the top of the grassy bank, watching students try their might against the Death Eaters. Parents were here as well as a few Auror's, but it seemed that most of them were gone on other duties.

"The Potters!" Daphne gasped, pointing at two adults on the top of the nearby hill fending off two Death Eaters, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange.

Skylar Potter was other a little ways with two of his friends, Ron and Hermione attacking two Death Eaters and surviving pretty well.

Dumbledore was near those two groups, fending off Bellatrix as she cackled and sent off large spells.

"Come on!" Draco shouted making his way up the hill and watching.

Then everything went wrong.

Just as one of the Death Eaters against Skylar Potter got the higher ground and shot a dark cutting hex, a burning spell nearly struck Bellatrix over her heart- a life for a life.

_"Protego horibilis."_ A snarling hissing word filled the area around, a few open handed students cried out, clamping their hands over their ears to block out the sound.

A large dome of a shield expanded outwards quickly, looking as a shockwave of a Muggle explosive.

As the shield dome slammed into a spell, it crackled out and into nothing, leaving an awkward and startling silence behind.

"Shadis!" Skylar Potter gasped at the obvious sign of magical power, Harry turned his head, as he was facing the battle, his left side facing the Potters as well as Dumbledore, the right side holding Bellatrix, and Draco off to a slight tilt of in front of him.

"Potter." Harry growled, back, flicking out his wand, his eyes narrowing into perfect little slits.

"Shadis eh? The little Mudblood Slytherin I've heard so much about?" Bellatrix sneered, and Harry flicked his eyes to hers, before looking away, finding it bitterly amusing. If she knew…

A few people stopped fighting; obviously confused on why this murderer was being harassed by a Death Eater- it was peculiar actually.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, it's been a while has it not?" Harry asked, tilting his head ever so slightly as he slipped his wand into his hand, and he waited.

Her face was filled with confusion, not recognizing him in the least; neither did any other of the Death Eaters.

They shouted insults and laughed, and Harry stood, steadily his temper grew, and then his lips twitched, he let his gaze slide to Draco- who gasped as the pupils turned snake-like for a moment.

"Albus! Oh Albus!" Dumbledore turned, now looking fearful, obviously she had taken sides.

"That boy, Harold Shadis- he murdered Miss. Forstar and attempted murder on Miss. Greengrass-"

"She knew too much." Harry snapped back in his defense, Dumbledore just recoiled as if struck.

A low laugh came from a Death Eater In the back.

"Can't keep track of you little murderers you old coot!" He shouted from the back and soon others joined into the shouting, Bellatrix lifted her wand, about to fire at Harry, but Draco shook his head, causing her to blink, confused.

"He might be with us." He muttered lowly, and the others waited, apparently his decision was vastly important.

"My side? That is what is stopping the first Battle of Hogwarts?" Harry asked, dry and bitter as he looked at Skylar Potter in the eye, ignoring his parents on either side of him.

"I've been trained for a simple task in which I have _nearly_ failed because I have to live with these school's _imbeciles._ Do you _really_ expect me to side with them, Albus Dumbledore?" Harry spat, twirling his wand in an impressive display of anger as his shadows started to break rocks, giving out huge cracks and booms in the distance.

"You made my life _hell,_ and I'm finally getting me revenge." Harry spat, and in one fluid motion he pointed his wand sky high and hissed out a single spell he knew too well.

"_Morsmordre!_" And the Dark Mark roared above them.

The next Battle had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, due to the responces, (in which i totally agree in) People say to just shrug off the problem. Thanks to everyone who reviewed their opinion.<strong>

**Also, i've gotten a few complaints that people don't like my AN because they're so long, so i'll try and keep this one short. **

**You don't HAVE to read any of these, just skip over the bold stuff. When it's important to read something- i'll mix it with italics. So, read the italics, and not the bold.**

**I'll state whether the AN is important at the top also.**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	40. Love and War

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is a sort of Cliffhanger, just saying. BUT it does have a little bit of an 'Awww!' moment in it- maybe you'll see it (shrugs)<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest as he saw Shadis join his side- or perhaps Draco joined his? It was so confusing.<p>

Bellatrix was confused on why the school seemed so devastated with Shadis' sides, yet again, he did seem powerful.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Dumbledore. The Great Battle of Hogwarts. We've been planning this for years, sneaking into your ranks, devouring your plans. We know everything, from those Bloody Lemon drops now laced with poison, to that Phoenix Fawkes of yours, the ruddy chicken." Shadis growled, flashing his eyes up to the sky as if searching for something.

"That's impossible." Dumbledore swallowed, raising his own wand, although unsure.

"Oh, you were a tricky one alright, placing spells and traps everywhere. You had the ghosts report to you- I nearly ended Peeves that night so long ago." Harry mused, really wishing Lutain was here to mask in his victory.

"You?" His face grew ashen, but as he was about to say something, a loud hem hem sound cut him off, he showed a face of annoyance.

Harry's blood boiled as he turned to face Dolorus Umbridge holding her wand out in her pudgy hand, she scowled clearly.

"Mr. Shadis, what is the meaning of this?" She demanded, high pitch voice causing him to wince, a few others stepped away, finding this even worse.

"Dear Merlin, women. I've ridden on a Werewolf's back in full anger; I rode a Thestral over all of Britain. Ambushed two mountain Trolls, killed a Dragon, tamed one of the most deadliest snakes in all of the world, survived a Death Eater raid when I was 6, killed more people than you can imagine but that _voice_ is the worst thing yet." Harry shivered, wincing and Dolorus fumed.

"I've looked you up, Harold Shadis! And there is no record proof of you in this country or Belgium!" She screeched, a faint flicker of amusement washed over Harry's face.

"The cover story was about _Romania_, toad."

Dolorus screeched and just as she was about to launch a spell, a ghostly lynx popped into the world near Dumbledore and Dolorus, Harry took a step back at once.

_"Albus! Dolorus! Thank Merlin you're here! It's an attack! A Death Eater raid on the Ministry! There in the Hall of Prophesies! It's a ruddy snake leading the way! A Snake! There are hundreds of them, and we can't get them all! You've got to help us!"_

The Lynx flickered out of existence and a faint wind bellowed, sweeping Harry's black, bluish tint hair to the side, out of his emerald eyes.

"Your choice, Albus Dumbledore. Your Prophesy, or the school." Harry grinned darkly, eyes turning slit like for a mere moment, but at that moment, Albus could see the resemblance so clearly, he almost fainted.

"You're a spy."

"In a way."

"You work for Shadow."

"Correct."

"You're his only spy."

By this time a few people were backing up, having heard the rumors and blood baths Shadow had caused, Harry pulled his wand out, and with a quick flick, he transfigured his robes to the pitch black he normally wore in battles.

"That kid would only take the best- the only one who was as sly as himself." James Potter cursed ways away, hushing his wife and pushing Lily and Skylar behind him.

"Only those who aren't afraid if the night can work with I, the school was filled with such _light_. The children were to light, they were still too afraid." Harry calmly stated causing Theo to grit his teeth.

"Now that's just lying!" Theo shouted, and Daphne put her hand on his arm, warning him.

Harry turned to look at Theo, his lip twitching.

"You can't kill." He stated briefly and now Pansy snorted.

"And _you_ can?" She sneered, she never did like Shadis.

Harry spun, pointing his wand at Dolorus and calmly repeating the spell that Skylar had recently used on him, just…a more precise version.

Kids screamed as her severed head rolled over the ground, Draco swallowed thickly and the others stared. Pansy gulped, taking back her words at once.

"Mark my words, Hogwarts; I will murder every insolent _child_ in this bloody school unless I get what I want." Harry growled, and he turned to Albus, who now pulled out his wand.

"Harry, my boy-"

"_Never call me that!"_ Harry hissed with such anger black sparks snapped around him, accidental magic by true accident. Dumbledore recoiled, confused on why his words had done so much harm on him.

Hermione winced, she remembered the fact that Harry had been an orphan; Ron put an arm around her in fear.

"You are a fool, Albus Dumbledore. All your life you twist the lives of everyone else for 'The greater good.' Tell me this, Dumbledore, how many people have died in your name?"

The Gryffindors that were loyal to Dumbledore growled. Albus himself frowned, not liking this conversation.

"You always said you were the lights greatest hope- but look at what you've made. You take people, children and fashion them into weapons." Harry hissed, looking at all the kids with their wands out, ready to fight.

Albus himself dared a look around, his face falling ever so slightly as he noticed that even the first years- were ready to fight, possibly even die at his feet.

"The Dark Lord created the Dark ranks, look around you, Dumbledore, this is what you've created." Harry hissed, and ducked suddenly backwards it looked as if he suddenly broke his spine.

Theo gasped in slight horror as he could hear every bone in Shadis' back snap as he slowly used his abdominal strength only to lift his upper body in a straight position, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the Potters, his teeth bared in an inhumane act.

There was a loud pop and the Death Eaters looked over, they had enough surprises for today.

"James! Lily, mate, we need to get to the Ministry! There's a- oh."Sirius stopped, now having caught sight of the Death Eater army. He stared at Dumbledore, then at the army, then at the school. He growled dog like and shouted loudly, 'Bullocks!"

"Padfoot- how did you get in?" Lily asked in surprise, Sirius blinked then frowned.

"I thought you took the wards down so we could apperate between location-"

"Hogwarts wards, old magic, but able to be brought down." Harry stated coldly, and the staff looked at him icily, then Madam Pomfrey shook her head in disbelief.

"That's impossible, Mr. Shadis. I treated your wounds last night!" She cried, not accepting the facts. Harry shook his head; a rather dark chuckle broke from his lips, enough for even Rabastan to take a step back in instinctive alarm.

"I _let_ Skylar Potter hit me. It would look rather strange that I would be able to avoid all his spells with ease- wouldn't it Skylar? It was luck that you managed to have knowledge of that spell." Harry nodded, and Skylar gulped, not liking where this was going.

"You're only a _kid!_ You shouldn't be this advanced!" James Potter shouted, his face red with fry, Lily put a hand on his arm, and Harry hissed loudly, and very much 'Basilisk-y'

"I'm a kid? Yes, a child if you say so, which shows my point also. This is what _you've _done. If it weren't for _you_ I'd probably be over there on your side. You've _ruined me;_ you've ruined _everything,_ Albus Dumbledore. And this time- _you're dead."_

Harry hissed and he spun in a rapid twirl, slashing his wand upwards and out behind him, a large thin but spinning crazily fire inferno absorbing the loud roaring form of a Wyvern dragon- molten lava melting from its mouth.

The Death Eaters scrambled back in pure disbelief, a few screaming curses (not spells) as they near caught on fire. The Hogwarts students screamed and hurried back to the castle, the Professors held their ground as did Skylar, Ron and Hermione, who had suddenly dreaded not running for their lives.

"You think you're so great, Albus Dumbledore!" Harry shouted, a manic grin on his face from where the fire reflected in his eyes, turning them an emerald-orange. His blue tinted hair wiped around crazily as the fire Wyvern flapped its spiraling fire wings.

"Then it's time you battle for your life!" Harry shouted, forcing his arm down, and the Wyvern lunged, shrieking out molten rock which Dumbledore only just managed to freeze and create a shield for himself.

Albus jumped back in shock as a strong spell completely shattered the spell, and a fire claw scraped the ground he had just been, melting the rock and burning the grass on instant.

Harry stood on a rock just below the eruption of flame and fire, watching his destruction with keen interest and a dark smile on his face. He casted a look over his shoulder, at the slowly regrouping forces of Death Eaters.

"Draco, come here." Harry nodded to a spot next to him, and Draco gulped, walking forward and trying to hide his trembling hands.

Draco couldn't help but hide the bile in his throat as he watched the Wyvern completely demolish the north covered bridge in an eruption of flame and fire.

"I can imagine your disbelief. A child whom you've been next to for years holds so much destruction." Harry mused, and Draco said nothing, only watched the Wyvern, as it cried out in anger before sweeping around to the other side to snap at the bridge, trying to find prey.

"Tell me Draco, are you afraid?" Harry asked, and with a slash of his wand, the dragon burnt up, shriveling up into pure magma which collapsed onto the roof, muffled screams were heard.

"Yes." Draco whispered and Harry blinked slowly, a twitch of his lips.

"Good." Harry stated, then spun, shoving Draco to the side as a white spell nearly got him.

"Bloody Dumbledore's order. It has light spells, hurts my type more then you humans." Harry growled, blasting off three black hexes, a shriek was heard in the distance.

"Your type?" Draco gasped, a smell of melting skin in the background, he deflected a nearby curse.

"Darker, a few light spells are enough to try and 'fix' me, apparently killing m- _Crucio!"_ Harry hissed as a Ravenclaw lunged at him, preparing to beat him muggle style instead.

"You just…You-" Draco gulped, and Harry turned to look at him, eyes narrowing into slits as he suddenly looked….Harry suddenly looked worse than hell.

For one moment, Draco feared Harry more than the dark lord.

The boy stopped twitching and laid on the ground, gasping air as if it was a safe haven, his eyes were clouded with pain and Harry blinked, paying him as much mind as one would a fly.

"I am taking control of this attack. Any who dare appose my command can take it up with Shadow himself. Now-" Harry started, flicking his eyes back to the Death Eaters who grudgingly submitted under the new rule.

"_Attack!"_

x-(X)-x

Lutain and Nagini felt the top of their game as they sat, or coiled at the top of a rock spire stretching high above the shelves of glowing orbs.

_"Lutain Darkscales! I have found it!" _Lutain snapped his head around towards a rather happy Coral snake who fidgeted in glee, but then it hissed loudly in dismay as auror's rushed in, sending off spells _way_ to high as they suspected Death Eaters instead.

_"Those fools know nothing of the Great Race- they will be dead within moments." _Lutain hissed, rather disgruntled that they kept coming.

_"Patients Lutain, for even the mightiest hunter must wait to stalk its prey."_

_"Aye, but a serpent would strike when the moment is right. Such as you Nagini, with fangs the power of ice."_

Nagini's tail twitched and she looked down, rather flattered at the complement. An Auror screaming rather ruined the mood.

"There!" A man shouted before sending a cutting hex, Nagini's experience and Lutain's impressive speed allowed them to avoid it easily.

_"Lutain, that is Kingsley, Master spoke lowly of him, speaking of him in such horrid ways."_

_"You want me to bite him?"_

_"I thought you'd never ask." _Nagini purred and Lutain hissed, showing his glowing red eyes before vanishing in the darkness of the stones.

Kingsley looked around, spinning and working with his two teammates, but a moment after he looked away, a flicker of movement caused him to spin around again.

Both laid on the ground, blood pouring from their ears and mouth, eyes rolled back into their heads and their skin a ghastly white.

Kingsley gulped, and quickly sent a patronus, a lynx burst into view, only inches away from the long black foe, causing it to recoil in alarm.

_"Oh how I hate such magiks!"_

_"The feline or the magiks?"_

_"Both!"_

Lutain hissed angrily, rearing up and drawing his head side to side, attracting the lynx's attention while Nagini rose up like an angry dragon behind, lunging with a loud smacking noise only alerting the trained Auror seconds before the fangs crunched his collar bone in half.

"Go! Alert Albus!" Kingsley shouted to his Lynx, and he spun to the snakes again, this time moving side by side towards him.

Something caused Lutain to slide away, it took him only a moment to realize that the floor had a fluid like gremlin working against him. Lutain watched them for a few moments before raising his tail and smashing them to the ground, they squealed rather loudly before going limp under his whip like tail.

_"Lutain! Two more! The hunter with the false eye, and the skin shedder!"_ Nagini warned, hissing and spitting wildly as she tore into the throats of another unsuspecting wizard. Lutain almost trembled at her might, it was wonderful.

Lutain scented the air, recoiling as if struck by a blunt tree branch as the overwhelming sick smell of bubblegum assaulted his scenes, he spun, hissing in anger and righteous fury as a young woman squealed and backed away, dressed in Auror robes. She had matching pink hair which quickly turned neon blue in surprise before shifting back.

The other man had a knotted old walking stick and an eye which rattled around in its socket, a wand was held in his old hand and a permanent scowl was set in place.

_"Leave the shape-changer. We must kill the false eye, he is a better hunter!" _Nagini hissed, and Lutain complied, darting towards the girl before spinning so suddenly he would take anyone else by surprise.

He winced in pain as the stick nailed his lower belly and sent his tail whipping around, but Lutain already had his head around, and was slithering up the shaft with ease.

The man cursed and threw the stick with Lutain on it towards Nagini, who coiled again and snagged Lutain just as he strike outwards and towards Nagini.

_"He is a hunter."_

_"He worked for Master's hated, the Dumbledore."_ Nagini tried to explain, and again they were back to circling.

Lutain flicked out his tongue, flickering his vision and mutually noticing that one of the man's legs were making, not conducting the body heat of any normal being.

_"Nagini, the leg."_

_"Aye, you're right! I will take his eyes, work your way."_ Nagini hissed, not breaking eye contact as she lifted her body up and started doing the famous cobra dance of moving her head back and forth, and the man was instantly on guard.

Lutain flickered to the eyes his species was so gifted, and moved with his heat vision.

He stilled a moment and tensed his body in a way that his species normally did in a sand storm, holding the scales tight to one's body and close together to keep out the painful rock pellets.

It also gifted them with incredible silence.

Lutain did not do this often, as if he commonly did it then his scales would scrape and the sound would be worse that it would be normal, it was only for sand storms which were not very frequent in his home.

Thankfully, he only had to approach the man.

_"You fool. Dare rebel against my race and my Master. You will die- you are dying now, do you know that?"_

Nagini taunted in a low hiss, flipping her tongue out in a long flutter. The man tensed even more, not even feeling Lutain as he gently coiled himself and worked his way up the wooden leg without any difficulty.

The man spun, kicking out with his wooden leg so it smacked into Nagini and Lutain was flung off shrieking with outrage.

Lutain landed on a shelf and he groaned stiffly as he felt a few bones in his back break, but he twitched and stretched, hissing out softly in pain before compressing his spine and safely locking the bones in place, he then cared to move forward from where he was to look at the shelf.

Of all his bloody luck, in front of the prophecy.

Lutain dragged himself forward, and coiled himself around the prophecy, looking past his reflection that showed his glowing red eyes, and very gently, he pressed his scales to the cold orb.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches….born to those who had thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not…either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives….the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies."_

Lutain gasped and recoiled, looking at the orb in awe. Perhaps it was his bond with his Master? Was that what allowed Lutain to understand it?

He made a moment decision.

_"Blonde human, summon a hawk for me." _Lutain hissed to Lucius who complied and summoned a large brown hawk which shrieked and landed, completely obedient to Lucius' will.

Lutain flickered his tongue before spinning and smacking the prophecy with his tail and allowing it to roll, before falling with a thud to the ground, shattering in a pile of white smoke.

_"Go, hawk, and fly to the one eyed hunter." _Lutain ordered and while in the chaos and horror of the Aurors sent to protect the prophecy.

The hawk soared quickly, and Lutain watched the battle between Nagini and the one eyed hunter and the Bubblegum girl, then the hawk flipped, and Lutain dropped silently.

The one eyed man cried out in surprise as Lutain landed on his head, and quickly tightened himself like a noose around the man's throat.

_"Lutain!"_ Nagini cried out in surprise, blood oozing from several large gashes in her scales, one of her eyes were closed from a thick fluid like puss oozing from a black wound on her skull, one of her fangs had been broken in half, and the shards were on the ground.

Lutain saw red.

_"You'll die human!"_ Lutain hissed, tightening even further as the man gasped for air, grabbing Lutain and pulling, ripping at Lutain's bones.

Lutain felt him yank the broken vertebrae out of socket, and in a mad flurry, Lutain lunged forward, striking three times, once on his cheek, then his nose, and finally just above his eye.

The man gasped and Lutain recoiled, dropping only to be caught by Nagini's fast tail as she swept it out, after backing the girl into the corner.

Lutain stopped and listened, hearing the man gasp in pain before it was cut off with a few satisfying gurgles and moans. Then, Lutain couldn't feel any heat behind him.

_"The Prophecy?" _Nagini quizzed, looking around her.

_"I know of it, the rest is destroyed." _Lutain stated, and Nagini looked at him in surprise.

_"You destroyed it?"_

_"I did what I had to!" _Lutain shot back his tail thrashing in discomfort.

_"I do not question you…what you did was foolish, a hatchlings trick." _Nagini started, staring at the hawk still on the bookcase. It seemed that the Auror's had vanished, probably all dead.

_"But I'm glad you did it."_ She added, flicking him with her tongue, Lutain's tail twitched as he felt a rather strange tingling feeling racing down his body.

This was a start, to a beautiful relationship.

But it seemed that all sweet moments had to end.

_"Duck!"_ They dropped quickly, avoiding a red curse that nearly hit the two.

All is fair in love and war.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this has come up again- wow. <em>Somebody's<em> not reading these!**

**No- i will not be doing the complete serries. The reason why the 5th/6th book is in play is because it would last WAY to long by going book by book. I hope you still enjoy this story though.**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**Oh! This is for you out there **

**dark lord lover-_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_**

_Erm...I'm a girl..._

**_~Oceanbreeze7_**


	41. The Toys of a Devil

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just so you don't get a heart attack, i am deffinetly over the half way point of this story, but i'm not almost done. Just to assure you panicking people :D<strong>

**I have a long AN, answering reviews.**

* * *

><p>Harry watched, fire roaring behind him, casting him in its orange glow as a dark silhouette watching the bloodshed.<p>

Hermione gasped as she scrambled away from a Death Eater as it was stunned by Sirius, and she looked up at Harry, who simply stood a rather far distance away, now frowning as his blue hued hair fluttered in the burning air.

Bellatrix was against James and Lily with Rabastan and Rodulphus at her side. Every so often, Sirius would join in before darting away to help Skylar.

Dumbledore and the rest of the staff worked together, pushing the Death Eaters as a mass back towards where Harry stood on the high rock.

Harry watched the slowly and pressing defeat of the Death Eaters as they were outnumbered. He clenched his teeth together and hissed in anger, eyes turning slit like as he pulled his wand from his sleeve, thinking momentarily about the spells needed.

"Morsmordre Duro Piertotum Locomotor!" He hissed, pointing his wand upright and combining the three spells into one- he had done this before.

A green light flashed out of his wand upwards, exploding outwards to show Nagini coiled around a skull, spitting and hissing as smoke. As the second spell took effect, the entire smoke entity turned to rock, stiff in its movement, and as the animation spell took effect, her eyes glowed gold and the rock suddenly turned alive in all its gigantic stone glory.

A living breathing rock Dark Mark.

_"Kill every fool that dare defies our might." _Harry whispered in a hiss, and the beast rose up, exploding with a massive terrifying roar.

And Harry smiled.

The Hogwarts students screamed and ran in a hurry back towards the castle, and they yelped and scrambled backwards as Bellatrix casted numerous black fire spells to keep them all at bay.

"You're a smart one, Harry Shadis. I'll give you that." Rodolphus muttered next to Harry, who looked at him with a narrowed eye momentarily.

The snake roared in pain as Dumbledore casted a shattering hex which broke her down after she had consumed a large quantity of second years.

For a moment, through the rock and rubble, Dumbledore's eyes met Harry's. And looked at the burning inferno of hatred, he recoiled as if slapped.

"No!" Hermione shouted, casting a levitating spell on a falling rock as it almost hit Skylar.

Skylar gulped, looking around and eventually set his eyes on Padfoot, who gave a sharp nod as his wand was blasted from his hand- but he merely shifted into a dog and ripped at the man's throat.

"Mate! You've got to stop Shadis! We're all too busy!" Ron gulped, sending a weak shield to stop a few spells.

Skylar gulped and nodded, sticking his wand into his pocket and with a shaky breath, he focused on those Animagus lessons his dad and Sirius had given him for years- he could do it.

Harry glanced around the battlefield, eventually snipping down a few Death Eater opponents that looked rather tough. The dead from both side were piling up, littering the ground with blood and gore.

Bellatrix practically danced around as she brutally decapitated Cedric Diggery of the Hufflepuff's, a nub that one was.

"Harry!" Draco shouted from below, and Harry spun quickly to the left, only to be slammed into with the weight of a speeding broom.

He was thrown backwards, hitting the ground roughly and skidding twice, rolling to a stop a few feet away. He blinked, momentarily stunned at such a hard impact, and with a groan, he suddenly felt a wave of something flash over him.

Pain was excruciating on his one side, the right side as was the area of impact from the unknown object. He forced a numb hand to the side, and through his robes he felt blood already beginning to pool.

As Harry forced himself upright, he heard a rather loud clicking noise neer him, and he grasped his wand, turning to look at the apparent foe.

A rather small Acromantuala was near him, twitching its legs and clicking it's fangs in not a sign of aggression, but a sign of fretting.

Harry let his eyes roam the body, momentarily cursing as he saw his blood on the fangs of the beast, and then froze as he saw a white patch of the spiders hair on its belly, the common mark of the supposed 'killing curse'.

Dear god- Skylar Potter was a giant spider.

"An Acromantula, really Potter?" Harry panted, clenching his teeth together as he lifted himself off of the ground, noticing the red patch of his blood on the grass.

It was a bite with venom, one of the most potent venom types in the world. Rivaling Lutain and Nagini on the scale of death ratio, and he was infected with a rather large amount.

"Harry!" Draco cried once more, about to come forward but Skylar hissed loudly, spitting out yellow fluid in the saliva of spit and venom.

Harry glared, and bared his teeth.

"Think you're so smart, eh Potter?" Harry laughed, wincing as his left leg went numb and he stumbled, feeling pain in his side now.

"Killing me….with, that ven-..om." Harry had to pause between words and clench his eyes shut as it caused the arm on his side to go limp.

Skylar Potter stared, fretting and obviously feeling regret.

It was getting closer to Harry's heart.

"There's one thing you never counted on." Harry gasped out as his leg convulsed in twitches, killing his nerves and blocking his shadow sense, it was destroying him.

Skylar Potter stared, moving forward in an act of pity.

"I _never give in."_ Harry hissed, and suddenly, he grinned, a mouth full of sharp curved teeth that made Skylar Potter freeze in alarm before starting to make his way backwards, trying to escape the horrible demonic grin.

And Harry exploded.

He reared upright, and hissed loudly, eyes popping to bright neon yellow melting to an emerald hue, and his hair sharpened into the famous crest, the red plume traveled back on his head, and his body elongated.

He spat and slithered forward rather quickly actually. Flexing his tongue as he tasted the air for Skylar Potter.

_"Come out, Potter. It's time for you to feel the venom of a basilisk."_ Harry hissed in laughter, feeling the venom being destroyed by the hard blood of the basilisk, he spun, right as a ginger furball clamped it's Kneezle mouth on his tail.

Snickers, Skylar Potter's cat fell over dead with just one look.

By now, people were screaming.

"Shadis is an animagus!" Pansy screamed and Bellatrix spun herself, surprised, and Harry turned his head, moving in fast pursuit of the scrawny spiders behind.

_"Yes, run little spider! Run from your death!"_ Harry hissed and moved faster, and suddenly with no warning, Skylar spun and lunged into the face of Harry.

Harry pulled back and in that momentarily difference of changing from the snake's instincts, his eyes turned green, and the spider hit his face.

He roared angrily, snapping and smacking his teeth together, hoping he would land a hit on something, but he felt it claw at his eyes, and knowing that if his eyes were ruined in this form, they would be in the other.

Harry coiled quickly, and his thick body easily knocked the spider off of his face, causing it to be trapped as he tightened.

_"Submit! Submit!"_ Harry hissed, and groaned in sudden surprise as a spell enveloped them both.

"_Oh how I _hate irony." Harry groaned as he was reverted back to humanoid form, his hand clasped around Skylar's throat, which was turning blue and nearly passing out.

"Luxcuram!" Harry spun, eyes widening at the spiral spell about to hit him.

Blasted Dumbledore- one of the only spells that could destroy him.

He had no choice.

_"Umbra!" _He hissed and disintegrated into black particles that vanished in the air, dropping Skylar Potter as he was smoke, which blew away, leaving nothing in its tracks.

The crowds gasped, knowing of only a single being that had the ability to do such a thing, or did it in public.

_"Die fool…"_ Dumbledore spun, not sure of what to expect as he heard the hauntingly hurt yet angry voice whisper in his ear- he recognized the voice now.

He froze, shock over what was literally happening. He then felt pain as if it confirmed what was true.

The teachers screamed, and pulled wands, but the moment seemed silent for Dumbledore as he closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe through the pain.

He fell back, and he faintly heard a _schlurrp_ noise as he closed his eyes to nothingness, and he fell to the ground.

Harry stood there, rather pleased with his work. His face had the glamour charms removed, and small paper thin cuts were on his cheeks, from the wounds sustained as a basilisk. His robes on his right arm were pulled back, and the shadows flickered on his pale white flesh as if they were fire. They danced over the crimson pattern of liquid spilled across his flesh, and to the sharpened points of his hand, holding the red obnoxious organ that was so vitally important.

Albus Dumbledore's Heart.

"Conturbantes cormeum" He whispered, recalling the ancient words his father had told him before, and his vision changed.

Everything seemed so much darker, and the white lights of souls in bodies all around him, filling the air thinly from the dead.

Dumbledore's was gold and was fading through his mouth, Harry grabbed it mentally.

He felt pain and he did his best not to scream as all the others were at Dumbledore's death. He felt the last being of the fool's being and clawed it with black thoughts.

_"You're a dead man, Albus Dumbledore." _Harry whispered darkly, mentally. The response was rather muffled and long, as if the owner was sleeping.

_…Shadow?..._

"_I'm going to kill your friends, Albus Dumbledore. I'm going to rip out their hearts as I have done to you. I'm going to leave Skylar Potter for last- no, I'm going to destroy this war, and I'm going to make him watch."_

Harry's dark words and laughter had done the trick, and the gold essence attacked him, digging imaginary claws deep into Harry's own being and with a tough shove, Harry pushed it away into the passing- his soul ripping with the force needed.

It was the worst feeling Harry had ever had, the pain of his own _mind_ fracturing and melting as it was destroyed, he understood what his father meant by it killing him. His soul would have been ripped, but not split- the pain would kill you itself.

And Harry laughed at it all, the ironies of the light's leader help sustain the dark.

The black soul essence floated around, unsure of what to do.

_"Lutain, attach to Lutain."_

And the black soul vanished, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry felt a tiny connection.

It had been done.

x-(X)-x

Harry stood on his balcony, Lupin on his left as they looked down over the throne room.

Nagini had at once recognized what had happened inside the ministry when the black smoke seemed to attack Lutain, causing him momentary pain before he passed out; Nagini had taken good care of him.

The Death Eaters were gathered below, every person that survived that battle or had non lethal injuries. Including most of the Slytherin house that were related to Death Eaters, Daphne was not there though.

Draco stood separated from his parents, as he was supposed to. Theo was at his side as well as a few other children, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Blaise, as well as a large quantity of the other years.

"It seems….that Albus Dumbledore is dead." Harry's father started, not a single tone of pleasure in his voice, Lupin's hand on Harry's arm tightened instinctively, Harry gently pulled the hand away muttering a rather quiet 'Relax'.

The Death Eaters shifted, restless as the words continued on.

"It seems…that our new followers have chosen sides, and battled alongside us." He continued on, and Harry saw Draco bend his head and stare at nothing.

"My Lord, wasn't the death of Albus Dumbledore, _Draco's _deed?" A rather mad low ranking Death Eater shouted, and a few loud cries of anger spread in the direction of Draco, who flinched rather quickly.

"Enough." The single word brought complete silence.

"The attack was planned in such way two paths could be taken to complete the necessary ends. In such case, Draco killing Dumbledore was only a single path."

More cries of anger were heard, and Harry narrowed his eyes, noticing that most were mad at _him._

"So you hired that prick Shadis instead!" A seventh idiotic year boy shouted out, and Harry clenched his fist, letting his temper get away from him.

The boy gasped and in silent pain, his bones broke, sending him to the floor.

Theo's eyes widened and he spun to Draco, whispering in his ear.

_"That move was something Shadis only could do!"_ And Draco tensed, lifting his head and looking around quickly for Harry.

"Silence." Was once again heard, and immediately silence fell among the hall. Harry tensed, feeling for his robe and pulling the hood up much to Lupin's confusion.

"What are you-" Lupin drew silent as Harry pressed fingers to his lips, taking out his wand and hastily casting the glamour charms.

"You…question? You wonder about this…Harry Shadis?" Harry almost smirked at how strange his name sounded from his father's lips.

The hall was quiet and Harry' father let his eyes drift across every single set of eyes tht looked up at him fearfully.

"Harry Shadis?" He called rather calmly, and Harry took his step forward, allowing the shadows to swirl around his feet in a dark cloud before he stepped through like a portal to just below, looking out amongst the crowd with no emotion.

Then he turned to his father, humor flashing in his eyes.

"You called?"

Harry carefully kept his voice masked and he lowered his hood, leaving a lasting impression of an assassin just as he preferred it.

His skin was rather pale and his dark green eyes contrasted eerily against his ink black tinted blue hair. He held not a frown nor smile on his face as he faced the crowd.

"I believe a boy named Adric called me a prick." Harry stated rather dryly, staring at the clump of seventh year students as they forced him out into the open, now shaking and trembling as he saw Harry's attire.

"Is he of any importance?" Harry asked, turning half way to his father who gave a rather twisted smirk.

"No."

"Sectasumpra."

The boy recoiled as if shot, before slumping forward, his head nearly off, half sliced through the sinew and flesh.

Harry looked at the corpse and wrinkled his nose, looking around with no emotion; perhaps he was a bit bored if anything.

A first year gagged silently.

"Now then, who was it that was mad about my position?" Harry asked calmly, looking into the sea of Death Eaters.

They backed down, looking away with ashamed eyes, and Harry let his eyes rest on the Slytherins he had come to know so well. They were pale and trembling, afraid.

It didn't feel right to Harry- it felt….strange.

Harry's father noticed the hesitation, and understood what was needed. Time for the cause to be spotted and to mold the minds of the fresh.

"Leave us." He stated, and gave a flicker of a nod for Harry to know that he was allowed.

"Draco, Pansy, Theodore, Millicent, and Blaise. Please stay behind." Harry stated with no tone, and they stiffened as the rest moved, eager to leave the room.

The five stayed stiff in the room, the doors closing with an echoing _boom!_ They all flinched at that, and Harry glanced up at where his balcony would be if it were not for the notice-me-not spell in place.

"…May I show them to my quarters?" Harry asked, looking at his father who honestly looked as if he did not care- like any normal father would.

A few seconds later, the five shuffled after Harry's graceful strides as he didn't falter one step.

Pansy was rather shocked at Shadis' lack of error at roaming the halls alone, even if the two were there.

Theo glanced around warily, slightly remembering the surroundings, and he gulped, immediately knowing they were heading towards the Dark Shadow's room.

As Harry stood next to the stone dragon, he stiffened at once before twisting the tooth to open the door. He glanced behind him, and into the archway to Lupin's room and he smiled slightly.

Lupin took a step into the light, and the five children gasped in shock, recognizing him at once.

"Professor Lupin!" Blaise gasped and Remus gave a slight smile.

"Mr. Zambini if I recall correctly, time here has done such things to my memory." Remus left off, looking around with slight distaste, Harry snorted.

"I've told you, Remus, ask Greyback if you want to go for a stroll. He knows all of the places around here."

Remus shut his jaw with a click, and spun, moving back into his room. The Dragon sprang away and Draco gulped, knowing this place.

He and Theo did not say anything as they made their way up the winding steps, and Harry opeed the door behind once more with a whispered password of hisses. Pansy shivered, and looked around unsure as the door swung open, and Harry walked inside, flicking his wand at a cloak on a chair that had been cleaned by a house elf. It vanished and reappeared in the corner, folded and ready to wear.

"I assume that you have many questions." Harry stated wistfully, and sat in a lounger near the never burning out fire, he nodded to the couches in which the others hesitantly sat in.

"Bloody hell we do!" Millicent couldn't help but shout out, a glare caused the Slytherin to recoil and look down guiltily.

"I see, and who wishes to begin asking questions?" Harry asked, waving his hand as a silver platter with some sort of amber liquid ghosted around, Draco wated Harry take a drink, then deemed it safe.

He winced as Theo roughly jabbed him in the ribs, but instead of glaring at Theo, he blinked at the frantic nod of his head. He nodded someplace to the side, next to the stairs, and Draco's eyes widened as he saw the newest addition to the strange collection.

It was a bone white dragon skeleton, not one of those insanely huge dragons in the reserves in…Romania (Draco would never look at that country the same) But rather small, around the size of a horse. What was noticeable about it, was on certain areas, parts were added.

Near the flank a large quantity of unicorn pelt had been set, gently resting half a centimeter from the bone itself, and the horn was added with several others at the tip of the tail. Draco swallowed loudly to see chimera fangs for claws and several sets of scales from all sorts of beasts all over the world. Feathers from a Hippogrif near the end, talons from a Grindylow, even a red plume from a Basilisk near the head.

Did Harry rip out his own plume?

"Ah, you see my little…collection." Harry noted, catching their wandering eyes. They looked down quickly.

"I've killed so many creatures in my time, it seemed fitting to place them in a spot to remember them. Only the best may rest on my wall. The horns of the lead unicorn of Britian's many herds. The feathers of a Pegasus, the skin of a dementor, the horns of a Kacraface. Rather impressive, is it not?" Harry mused, flicking his wand and allowing the display to spin, showing what was _deffinetly_ a mountain troll brain inside the skull.

Pansy whimpered as she saw the still bloody heart suspended inside the rib cage.

"Maybe I'll be able to resserect such beast." Harry mused, a dark glint in his eye in which Theo felt sick at.

"But that is not why I brought you here. You have seen too much." He mused, and the dragon skeleton was put back into place carefully.

Draco swallowed, not liking the words.

"The moment you entered this room, my wards recognized you and registered you. I can call you, summon you at any moment. I can appear in your darkest dreams or in every living breath of your life." Harry was at ease as he said that, and then he snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I've been able to do that for years. How many times did you wake up, feeling eyes on your back? How many times did you hear a voice and nobody was there?" Harry mused once more, completely at ease as he finished the amber drink in the small glasses- Draco recognized it as a type of ale.

Nobody spoke, for what he said was entirely true.

"I've had the entire castle under my watch for years. The portraits may be spies- but I am the air you breathe." Harry stated, eyes completely serious and causing the entire air to drop into a cold atmosphere that would make many run for their lives.

"Your lives are my playthings now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Impstar-<strong>_

_**Do I sense that the story is coming to a close? Or at least close? My question is why there was so much confusion to Shadis' pronouncement of loyalty towards Voldemort. It seems like it would be simple: now he's the enemy. Well, I'll reread this chapter and see if it makes any more sense.**_

_Oh, sorry about that. Say if this makes anything clearer._

_Automatically, Slytherins are evil. School thinks Harry is okay since he isn't really any 'friends' with the Slytherins but are still scared about him. Slytherins don't think they're with him because to them, he had no links to the dark side. He's from Romania, end of story._

**_Niotpoda-_**

_**awwww. Doesn't Bella recognize Harry/Shadow? When will Draco and the others find out. AWFUL CLIFFIE!**_

_Hey, i warned you didn't I?_

_Okay, Bella was only with Harry for around 2 months until he got his amazing cloak that hid his face. He grew up and his appearence changed, expecially during the blood adoption ceramony. When he was burned, she naturally assumed that he looked like this, and just went with that. She doesn't recognize him, because to her, it's an entirely new person._

_And Draco? WORKING ON ITTT!_

**_1Aszrael1_**

**_I love this fic but an army of snake winning against wizards is really laughable. Theres a lot of mass of effect spells to use against them._**

_So you found out my wonderful brillient sneaky plan, huh?_

_I might have to kill you now._

_I was going for something so crazy and so funny, it wasn't even real practically, but it still had that flare of realisticness like the Ministry raid._

**_kratak_**

_**Just recently found this story and read the whole thing and for the most part I like what you got so far. The only thing that really bothers me is James and Lilly neglecting Harry to that degree, mainly just because it's not really all that believable. The only way a woman would willingly treat their child that way is if they're either a drug addict and seriously mentally unstable. However it's a plot device and doesn't last very long so it's not that bad.**_

_**Also, shouldn't Bellatrix know that Harry is shadow at the beginning of the attack on Hogwarts there? Since he's using his own face at school I believe and she was the one to find him at the orphanage and also helped to train him. Other then that, just some spelling and grammar mistakes that I noticed, not very often though.**_

_Huh, well thanks for reading this and liking it so far. The reason why Lily and James arn't really with Harry is because they don't really...care. They got rid of him at a young age and never really mentioned it again, that's why they arn't realizing who he is._

_For the answer to your second question, look two responces above please! _

**_Snarky Git- _**

**_Your ideas are above par, yet your writing skills below average for a twelve year old_**

_Erm...okay? Thank's for the half complement? Um...I'll work on it, sorry?_

**_Scorch321-_**

_**I go to church every sunday to worship my god. Her name is Oceanbreeze7.**_

_I read my Nook everyday to see my emails. I see Scorch's responce, i laugh during a test, i get sent to the hall..._

_Every...time..._

_({grins} really because this got my friend sent out also when i showed it to her- take that!)_

**_Kendra Dhyanna_**

_Gracias por revisar! Tú eres el único que deba utilizar un traductor para responder a... Me alegro que guste y gracias por los cuarenta capítulos felices_

**_miss black_**

**_THIS STORY IS AWESOME SIRIUS-LY LOL ANYWAY THIS FANFIC IS FAN-TASTIC LOL AGAIN AND YOU SHOULD REALLY TAKE UP WRITING WRITE A STORY LIKE THIS BUT NOT ABOUT HARRY POTTER YEAH AND PUBLISH NO JOKES REALLY TAKE UP WRITING NOW I WANT YOU TO UPDATE SOON BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT DURING THE WAR HIS SNAKE SHOULD COME HE SHOULD CHANGE HIS SNAKE INTO HIS NORMAL ONE AND REVEAL HIMSELF AS SHADOW PLEASE DO THIS HE SHOULD REVEAL THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR ELSE ILL DIE NOT KNOWING PROPABLY MAYBIE YOU NEVER KNOW UNLESS YOU UPDATE AND GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP WHICH ILL REVIEW GREAT STORY (: :)_**

**_P.S. can you do me a favour can you please wish me luck on my maths test its tomorrow i need it and can you give tips on writing storys and your writing style pls!_**

_Um...Thanks for waying that! And i love the pun! Haha! was actually thinking about writing a story like this and publishing it- but i'm too young, almost 13 you see :D So, i will eventually add Lutain into the battle so he can be reveiled and all of that good stuff, but it'll be memoriable. I promise. _

_Oh, and i grant you the luck of Shadow and Lutain to beat that Math test like Harry just destroyed Dumbledore ;D. Umm...tips, tips...ah! Reread whatever you write- get rid of every said and swap it for something else. Add a whole pile of adjectives even when you feel you'r good enough!_

_So, that's all i'm going to say. Sorry for the slow updates- my new sport Curling has practices on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. Meets are out of country also- so not much writing..._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Oceanbreeze7_

_Please note, reviews make me happy. Reviews in English make me scream in glee. I...it's hard to-...Just...No Latin, Spanish or French please..._


	42. Finding Harry Potter

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>As in how many more parts i'm going to put in? Um...3 major plot points? Not sure, i just kinda' write as i think...<strong>

* * *

><p>It was probably one of the strangest things Harry had ever done.<p>

He was walking along a path in a rather small town, dirty and dim. The lakes were cold even though the air grew hot and humid with summer. The two walked silently along a forest path, cloaks pulled up to hide their faces, and they looked out over the lake.

"I used to do things like this, come out and sit near water. Always helped me think." Harry mentioned in the brief silence, a slight noise from his father's throat sounded agreement.

They continued without worry around the large lake, watching a few white ducks quack and dive for food under the cool surface. After a while, the two stopped, looking out over the water, not saying a word as they were so…similar.

"This is where my father once lived." Harry looked up at his father as he stated it rather unconcerned from under his hood. He had put up multiple glamour's incase of any wizards. He looked as Harry presumed- how he did at Hogwarts. Only older and with features Harry could relate to on himself.

The black midnight blue tinted hair blew softly as a tiny breeze caused ripples on the lake, and Harry blinked at the air.

"He is dead?" Harry asked with not prying curiosity, but with a mild wondering tone.

Harry's father laughed, and he looked over, past the trees almost into the distance.

"He is dead. I killed him long ago, when I was not much older than you, Shadow."

Harry looked at the water once more, more specifically a large catfish below the surface chewing on some sort of root. Harry felt no desire to inflict pain to it at the moment, and let it go unharmed.

"I see you've made a Horcrux."

Harry stopped and stiffened at once, his entire body turning ridged on some sort of unknown instinct before he relaxed, remembering who he was in the company of.

"How?" Harry asked, impressed one could tell that he had already split it, even if I was a chunk.

He saw the red eyes look out at him from the corner of his hood, the one flaw with glamour's. They could never hide the eyes, not his or his father's.

A slight twitch gave away the slight amusement his father found in this situation.

"A soul is set with different…personalities. Every split, every tear one has, a light emotion is sent into the object, hidden and lost from the main soul as it bleeds dark feelings only."

Harry swallowed, feeling an indescribable lump in his throat. He had severed his emotions? What had he lost?

"You are panicking- regretting your actions." Harry's father asked a slight layer of disapproval barely noticeable.

"No- I am thinking for those I lost."  
>"Tell me Shadow, why haven't you attacked those birds?" His father asked with a slight curl downwards of his lips, Harry tensed, in sudden shock.<p>

Why _hadn't he?_

They were loud, noisy, flapping around and smelly, stinking and staring with their beady eyes, intruding on them. The Ducks honking louder and louder every time…it was disturbing the lack of…_feeling_, Harry couldn't _feel._

"The Horcrux split your Sadistic nature, as mine have harmed me myself."

Harry was still swallowing, not saying anything and hiding his trembling hands.

He didn't have the thrill? The…the urge to kill, and the way his monster in his ear whispered in glee at the blood of another? He would have to kill in the silence? The nothing of everything?

He suddenly felt very sick.

"You can learn, to live with the lack of emotions. Come." And he turned, Harry following silently behind, still shocked enough not to trust his tongue for a stutter.

They walked through the town, getting dirty looks from a few men as they exited low cheep bars that smelt of spilt ale and rotting fish. Harry looked ahead, eyes glassy and unseeing except for the black robe pulled over him.

They walked, and eventually moved to the side, pulling up to the side of what used to be a beautiful manor. The iron black gates were crumbling and thrown to the side, taking claim by the thick Ivy on the ground.

The walls were crumbling like an old ruin, and a few scraps of curtain still hung, lying limply in the shattered window.

Harry looked at it, feeing an ominous shout in the air, a silent scream and a shouting from a boy not much older than himself. Flashes of lights and cries that he had never heard before…

He pulled away from the rusty gate, looking to his father who had a frown on his face, and reached into his pocket slightly.

"The light knows of our magic, Shadow."

Harry said nothing, just looked at him with dark clouded eyes.

"They know of Horcrux's, now, all we can do is destroying them before they hunt us down."

Harry made a grown of agreement in his voice, before he heard the slight rustle of fabric moving, he turned, and his eyes widened.

His father stood there, holding something rather familiar in the palm of his hand, outstretched and waiting.

Harry looked at the item set in the long pale hand, before flickering his eyes up to his father, who had little to no emotion on his face. And very slowly, Harry took the ring from the outstretched hand.

"Any being that wears the ring will die within moments; you don't count as you share my blood. Only you can remove it, my heir, and no soul can touch it."

With that, Harry's father took a step back, leaving Harry to look at the golden ring moving upward to a pointed mount holding a pure black stone that was remarkably similar to a diamond. Very faintly, a ruin was traced with silver _inside_ the stone itself.

Harry gently slid the ring onto his finger, and felt something black and dark and _alluring_ hum and hiss in his mind, as if something had been joined with him once more.

Welcome back Sadist.

x-(X)-x

Harry growled in anger at himself, storming around his room in complete fury and anger.

How could he forget? His memory was so lost; he didn't even know where they were!

"Dursley's." Harry spat, pointing his wand at a blue vase which exploded before being healed, and being destroyed once more.

No matter how strong Harry's Occlumency was, he couldn't remember a few hours of his childhood.

And Harry cursed once more.

Far far away, inside a room in a rather hidden building filled with dark artifacts and old forgotten books, Skylar Potter sat in his bedroom given to him to share with Ron who was just across of him.

Hermione was downstairs, as well as Daphne Greengrass who refused to come out of her room after her parents were taken into the safekeeping of the Minister of France, safe hands, but far away.

"Sky? Will you come here?" Skylar spun, hearing his voce from the large parlor area far below the stairs. He looked over the railing to see the distressed red hair of his mother- he came running.

Skylar hurried down the stairs, noticing how the Order seemed to be getting more and more…crowded.

People in the Order had taken all close living family members into the building to protect them from Lord Voldemort; it was turning into a hotel.

"Mum?" Skylar asked, walking into the meeting room which also held Sirius sitting in a chair, looking the other was.

"Padfoot? Dad? What…what's going on?" Skylar questioned, now confused as his father reached for something, and slid the apparent picture towards him.

Skylar took it, looking at the embarrassing chubby baby with mouse brown hair- him.

But…there was another one, a scrawny boy not looking angry or happy, more….neutral. His eyes were open, a bright green, and the same shade as his mothers.

"Mum? Dad?" Skylar asked voice slow as he was getting almost….afraid. Bah! He was the boy-who-lived! He wasn't afraid!

"His name is Harry- he's your brother." Lily started, looking at the picture with a glassy look in her eye.

James flinched ever so slightly and Sirius scowled at the picture, looking away.

"Never saw much in that kid- always whined and stayed up in his room." He muttered, and Skylar looked away, now he knew why this was drawn to his attention.

Lord Voldemort or his twisted son Shadow would find his 'brother' torture him probably to get him to turn himself in.

"Why have I never heard of him?" Skylar questioned, and James answered this one.

"He…A-Albus thought it was best if you grew up with no distractions." He responded, his voice cracking at one point.

Sirius scowled, and looked away, crossing his arms and putting his feet up on the table he was seated at.

"He's with my sister, Petunia. If I'm right, he's growing up normally without any idea of the wizarding world-"

"He's a squib?" Skylar blurted out before blushing, Siriu barked a laugh.

"Might as well have been! I never saw him do a single bit of accidental magic as a pup! Poor Remus, got the bad..kid…" Sirius slowed down, realizing that Remus was gone- probably dead.

A strangled sound came from his dad's throat.

"Anyways, we sent Minnie to check and see if Harry or whatever they call him now was playing outside. Seems like he should in this summer ti-"

A loud snap of Apparation cut off James, and Skylar blinked, confused at Professor McGonagall's pale face. She held out a strip of paper, an address.

"James, Lily. They gave him to an orphanage."

At once, Lily was on her feet, her eyes blazing in complete anger. She might not have…cared for Harry, but he was her son!

"_What?"_ She hissed in anger, snatching the paper, throwing it to the floor and disappearing with a crack. James grabbed Skylar and they too vanished.

Skylar blinked, fixing his vision and stiffening as well as his father.

The pavement was cracked and destroyed in some parts, an old dog wire fence piled high had been destroyed, melting partially and falling to dust by the bright orange rust. The doorways lacked doors, or the ones with doors residing in the arch were dirty and broken, glass smashed from probably local gangs.

The walls were horrible, covered in gangster signs and thick with black mold where the inside plaster dust had congealed into a thick slime- the rest was a thick deep charred black. The stairs still remained, and a little of the upper floor betraying this horrible scene with the knowledge that it was once in use.

"Merlin." Skylar whispered as he moved the creaking splinters of what used to be a door. A dirty cot of rust and nasty smelling blankets sat next to a wall missing the part about being 'solid'.

Skylar moved in, whipping some grime off of a broken picture frame, the glass splintered all over the floor. Rain had distorted the picture, but the small form of a girl was unmistaken, a little girl had lived here.

"Skylar honey, come here." Skylar turned as he heard his mother calling him; he slipped the picture into his pocket, creasing it down the middle as he hurried out of the wreckage.

He entered what looked to be the burnt and destroyed remains of the central office, his dad held a yellowed piece of muggle paper with messy chicken scratch font on it.

"What's that?" He asked looking at the paper and Lily took out her wand, casting a few spells on the piece as she responded.

"It's documents belonging to the matron here. Apparently, there was a room guide also, and we're trying to read i- aha!"

The paper suddenly turned white and was suspended in the air, all of the writing turning much clearer and restoring it to its once wonderful state.

"Let's see, Gerald, Gerald number two, Eugene, Tanya, Suzanne/Suzie and David Forstar-"

"She went to Hogwarts! Suzie did!" Skylar shouted in excitement looking at the name himself.

Sure enough, it was indeed Suzie- it even had a brief description next to each child.

"Oh? Can we ask her about what happened?" James asked, bouncing on his feet eagerly- he was about to find his son!

"We…can't." A look of horror filled Skylar's face as he suddenly remembered her demise.

"She…she died, Shadis killed her, or that's what Greengrass said…"

They were no closer to finding out the truth.

"Merlin, why is this so complicated! Look! There's four Harry's on this thing! A Harold, _another_ Harold and two Harry's!"

James threw his paper to the ground and Lily looked at the room locations, before going towards the two Harold's areas in case of any clues.

"I'll take the top one, you can take the bottom one." James muttered, pulling out his wand and walking up the broken stairs in a rather disgruntled shuffle.

Skylar looked at the sheet- at the top of the stairs down five doors and on the right.

He walked up and around, passing what apparently seemed to be a bathroom, and he swallowed thickly as he recognized a blood stain at the window stretching out into the hall over a rather ugly rug.

Skylar hurried on, trying not to gag at the horrible smell of the waste of the public restroom.

He walked to the door, one of the very few that actually remained upright, knocking it open, he noted how the lock was rather loose, as it had been used often or something.

The wall had large holes in it, overlooking the dog fence playground, and a cheap cot of a bed was in the corner, sheets ripped and moth eaten. A wardrobe that was still closed was directly across, and a box was slid under the bed, a shoe box that was almost fuzzy in feel on one side from being opened and closed.

Skylar dragged out the box, tossing it roughly onto the bed and coughing greatly as a cloud of dust burned his eyes.

He eased the lid off with slight trouble, and stared.

On the one side, there was a huge pile of thick almost grey snakeskin- weren't all snake skins white? It would have to be a rather dark snake- _how_ would this kid even _get_ a snake skin?

Next to that were rather strange things, sticks of random sorts, knarred oak twigs as well as a few dried maple leaves.

One twig on the bottom looked like it had been lightly touched with a candle flame, another looked completely destroyed, as if thrown into a wood stove.

On the right side of the box were a few strange things, paper written with a few words Skylar couldn't understand- what was a grass-tongue? And why did this kid need to get a poodle.

And apparently by the many ideas of fire and something to do with 'repeat want' with other kids, this kid was bloody mental.

Skylar snorted at the strange things, and grabbed a bit of the snake skin, he wanted to know what kind this thing was, who could blame him?

He went to the wardrobe next, and opened it, jumping back as if he expected some sort of stuffed possum to land on him, who knew what this kid had in here?

It was…normal. Actually, it didn't look different in any way. A few articles of clothing completely mauled by moths, a few piles of mouse droppings on the bottom, and a small mound of toys- wait.

Why did this boy have dolls?

Not just dolls, burnt dolls and stuffed animals, burnt or split strangely. Yoyo's, little cards, boxes of moldy candy, almost anything a kid would desire, but it looked broken, or smashed.

Or hurt by fire.

Skylar left the room, moving into the hall and quickly past the rotten restroom and down the stairs to where his parents were waiting for him.

"Find anything?" His mother called, and Skylar held up the impressive snake skin, his dad wrinkled his nose.

"This was the only thing I found dad, it's kinda' weird though, right?" He gave the snake skin over, and let its four foot length show, it was the strangest thing yet.

"Think we should walk around town? Ask what happened, James?" Lily asked, biting her lip so she wouldn't seem so saddened.

A few moments later, they were by an old man who owned a library, and had a thing for scowling at little children.

"Excuse me sir- but do you know anything about what happened to the orphanage down the road?" Lily asked rather politely, the man obviously glared at Skylar much to his confusion.

"So y'er not one of th's brats, eh?" The man asked, still glaring with one rather cloudy eye, his jaw continuously chewing on something like he was part horse.

Muggles…honestly.

"Erm, no?" Skylar asked, rather confused, and stepped back towards his dad who glared right back, the man scowled.

"Never be t' sure w'th those brats runnin' round here. 'Ways commin' back when tey ran 'way 'fore. Bad luck those brats lived." He sniffed, waving a rather nasty looking cane around.

James nearly choked after finally understanding what that man had said with his thick rather annoying accent.

"Wait, the children ran _away_ from the orphanage? And they come back even today?" James asked, completely in shock as his eye brows lifted to his hair line.

The old man stared at him like he was insane.

"Now ju' _what_ 'ave you been doin' 'round here? That there buildin' was burned _years_ 'go!"

Lily practically choked as she heard that.

"Years? That thing was destroyed _years ago?_ When! Tell me, please!" She practically begged, and the man sniffed, pulling the collar of his rather ruddy shirt further around his thick neck.

"Well, 'bout t'e time Maybel had her kitt'ns, sa' 'bout….eh, nine y'rs?" The man shrugged, and Skylar felt his jaw dropped. The man scowled at him once more.

"See? Jus' like them scared boys! Alway' rushin' 'round here? 'Way from some bloke, 'lways bossin' him 'round. Strange t'ings happen' tha' boy."

The man scowled, stomping back inside the building, and slamming the door behind him, leaving the three on the porch.

"…If all muggle's were like him mum…"

"Don't say that sweetie, just…don't say anything." Lily choked, and they moved onto the next house.

A rather tired looking woman was there, she blinked twice before offering a rather small smile.

"Well, visitors. We don't get many of those." She noticed, her voice soft and quiet, her house smelling of honey.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but we're here on information for the burnt orphanage down the road." James started and the woman sighed rather noticeably.

"Ah, a mean woman ran that building, Madam Clover if I recall correctly. She used to be rather nice actually, she played with my older sister, but she got real tight after the first few kids came in, then she _really_ snapped."

The woman sighed and shook her head, letting them inside her house with a little ticking clock and a few tiny couches by a small window. A flowerpot with sunflowers sat there, mixing with the honey in the air.

"We're looking for someone actually. He went to the orphanage, his name was Harry-"

"_Harry?"_ The woman asked in complete shock, her eyes getting huge as she recoiled suddenly, Lily swallowed thickly.

"Are you sure it was _Harry,_ not Harold or Harrison?" She asked, almost pleading, Skylar bit his lip, unsure of what exactly to do.

"We- He- We have suspicion he was really young when he was dropped off, he has black hair-"

"Oh _god."_ The woman swallowed thickly, casting the curtains closed before stopping and letting out a sigh and a weak smile, she then opened them.

"My apologize, old habits die hard. I know the boy. Harry, rather small with strange green eyes and messy black hair- yes I see the resemblance." The woman mused, looking at James' hair.

Truth be told, the three were still taken aback by her actions.

"What do you wish to know of him? The town knew him fine, he was the reason most of the children ran away-"

"What do you mean?" Skylar added, finding a strange sense of Deja' vu from the memories Du-Du- the Headmaster shared with him before his…departure.

" You _really_ know nothing of him?" The woman persisted, and Lily shook her head. The woman shook her head in shock before sitting down stiffly on a couch, beginning on what she was to say.

"Well, I remember when that boy came to town, a few weeks into his reason for being there. You see, every few months, the orphanage brings the kids to town to buy or visit things, and I noticed that he was getting picked on rather a lot. He was a scrawny little kid, glaring with those creepy green eyes of his, and always being pushed around by that Suzie girl…" The woman mused, eyes getting slightly glassy.

_'Is that why he killed her? Because she bullied him?' _Skylar thought, and the woman continued on.

"Now, that was the case for a while now, but then….it kinda' swapped. Sure, people still picked n him, even that Suzie girl after so long, but…things happened. I noticed it after a while, as did the others. Demon child that boy, when some boy made fun of him, his toy caught on fire! Right in front of the town! He went to a church then, trying to get the devil out a' him for a week."

Lily swallowed and blinked away tears.

"He kept on doing this stuff. I tell ya' the strangest things happened around him. People would slip, animals would run, an' things caught on fire…a lot actually."

James bit his lip.

"Then the snakes, oh god, the snakes were _everywhere._ They went away after a while, but they were in those ally's. Then the pets started vanishing- getting eaten."

_'Oh Harry…'_ Lily's mind whispered.

"Then…there was an accident! Yeah! That Suzie girl almos' died or something! Then she an' her brother ran away! Then after that, like, a few years, a boy who bullied that boy got killed or something! His heart just gave way in the night!"

James had to swallow many times to hold back the bile in his mouth.

"Then…ah! After that, this snake kept attacking people! Black as night with these glowing red eyes. Helen from the baker's rekon that he talked to it once! But after that, that gang came in, black clothes and those white masks. Sent the entire thing ablaze! Heard the snaps of guns or something, as well as these lights, new laser or something? Anyways, they came here ta' town, killed off a good mount, there was an auction in another, so not too many people were….killed."

She sniffled at this point and purposely looked away, still talking and avoiding the white faces of the family.

"Those thugs sent of these fireworks, creepy snake in the sky with a skull, where do they get these things? An' the kid's were all' killed. Nobody survived, and only a few bodies were found. Harry was never heard of again." The woman summed up.

And the Potters left, James pulling out that long grey snakeskin, and casted an identifying spell on it, a statistics popped up in gold letters in the air.

_Race- Snake_

_Species- Diamondcross_

_Extra- Negro_

_Age- 9_

Lily swallowed after glancing at the reports, and hurriedly apparated away.

The Order stood up from the table in which they were talking, a meeting.

"Lily, James?" Sirius asked, noticing the distraught looks on their faces.

"Sirius!" Lily cried, lunging at him and he yelped, falling to the floor while trying to comfort the distraught red head.

"I- we think-" James cut off to clear his throat. "We think, that we found the wrong Harry."

And he tossed the snakeskin onto the table, it flopped twice, before someone casted the exact same spell James did, showing the statistics.

"According to a nearby woman that lived there. Suzie Forstar used to go to the same orphanage, the same one as Harry Shadis."

"She said that this Harry was a Parslemouth." Skylar added in a muffled voice as he buried his head into his arm as he sat on a chair.

"And- on one of the remaining health reports, it said he had a scar in a shape of a lightning bolt on his head." Lily added, coughing and not bothering to wipe away tears as they trickled down her face.

"Our Harry had the same scar."

And the room was filled with shouts.

* * *

><p><strong>(snickers) When i mean please review in English- i still mean you Kendra.<strong>

**Wow, the funny thing was, when i typed the 'review in english' i just KNEW people were going to respond in a different language.**

**I just...didn't expect so many. O.o**

**Once more (I don't know HOW many times i've stated this)**

_**PLEASE DO NOT SWEAR IN MY REVIEWS.**_

**Thank you, it's just annoying that some people find it nessecary to swear after i have said this so many times.**

**Okay...Have a good Christmas.**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	43. Niatirb Taerg

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! First off, i am so happy with all of you guys reviewing and giving me ideas! It's amazing! Brillient!<strong>

**First through, theres a few things that i think you should know.**

**1)- Dumbledore is already dead...I can't just...'pop' him in for the confromtation scene, it would ruin it all- Oh, and Mad-Eye was killed by Lutain when getting the prophecy, r'member?**

**2) The final confromtation scene...I'm not sure how it's going to go, but it's not going to be a 'I'm-your-son!' Thing, I'm a Slytherin, it'll be rather...sly :D**

**Here, i'll start us off with this part from before!**

* * *

><p>Harry was outside, holding a rather weak Lutain in his arm as he was sprawled out on Harry's shoulders and onto a nearby iron chair.<p>

They were out on a balcony overlooking a courtyard; it was rather pretty actually, with large blooming trees and flowers. The stars shone high above and the air was warm with summer.

_"…You created a Horcrux, Master?"_

_"I had no choice; it was to suspend our lives, you and my own. You won't die Lutain! You'll live for so long!" _

Lutain said nothing, he simply looked up towards the sky, saying nothing but tasting the air and blinking even when it should have been impossible.

_"You've fallen."_

Harry craned his neck to the left to see his familiar looking up at the sky, saying absolutely nothing, except for those two words, and with that, Harry's anger rose in new found fury.

_"What? How could you say that! For all we've worked for! We aren't just pawns, Lutain, we're gods! We have a right to do this! To ache ice more than those worthless mortals! But what would you know; you're just a filthy snake!"_

Harry practically threw Lutain at the chair, but he twisted, landing safely, and calmly looking at Harry, he said two words, in which Harry's utter rage vanished in.

_"Turn around."_

And Harry tensed, doing so much to his confusion, which gave way to frustration.

A gazing orb was on a pedestal, a clear white and much to Harry's annoyance, he only saw his reflection, his still rather mad and angry reflection.

_"Lutain! What's the point of th-"_

Then he saw it.

Harry blinked, staring, and then twitched his hand. The reflection did the same, he focused on his eyes. What used to be the creepy green many feared was turning into a deep mahogany color, possibly able to pass off as brown.

With every second of his anger, it grew stronger in color.

_"Oh."_ Harry said, and he felt it, his sanity being all messed up, scrambling to try and find that bit of soul that had been snapped off, like a man searching for a leg he just lost.

_"Oh…oh Salazar, I'm so sorry Lutain-"_

_"Nagini told me of the aftereffects, care to listen?" _And Harry swallowed guiltily before the eye color vanished, and he looked at Lutain's different eyes.

"_Shedding ones soul as is shedding ones skin, your scales will burn for moons until they harden with use. This time, you yourself must harden the scales."_

Harry tightened his hands that clutched the rails like a life line.

_"Or…perhaps you can borrow the scales of another…."_ Lutain stated rather bluntly, his different eyes resting on Harry's ring- he coiled his fist.

_"Relax, Master. You are not the only one who has changed."_

Harry flinched at that, looking at Lutain with an emotion similar to a human form of guilt. The Horcrux had hurt him, it had changed him.

He used to be a long deathly ten foot sleek snake, only an inch and a half of diameter when he moved. Pitch black with crimson eyes and long black fangs.

He had changed, grown to a beautiful fourteen feet, thickening to the average thickness of a young male's arm. His black scales remained black, and his red eyes remained the intense blood color, but four large rubies like scales followed the corner of his eyes down his neck several inches, before stopping.

His teeth had in fact remained black, but on occasion when the light reflected just right, a slight reddish hue would glimmer on the surface.

Harry felt…sorry, if that was to be said.

He ran his hand through his hair, noting how it too, had changed. The slightly messy deep blue tinted hair now fell to the bottom of his ear, rather long. His sharp emerald eyes remained their color, the only difference was the slight darkening on his whites, turning it if possible, an extremely light grey. Not noticeable to merely a passing eye.

His cheeks had hollowed more, and his cheekbone was more pronounced, the scar on the one side of his face was more pronounced as his entire skin tone lightened one, to a light cream, healthy, but still unbearably light.

Harry was rather pleased that he still had his nose.

_"You want me to use the emotions I don't have by drawing them from the ring?"_

_"But of course, Master," _And Lutain's red eyes glittered as if he knew a great secret.

"_After all, it was your father which advised me to tell you."_

_**x-(X)-x**_

The moon was out and strong, it was a few days after the chance encounter and problems between Harry and Lutain, and things were cooling down rather quickly.

The moon was a slim crescent in the sky, barely visible behind the bright sky constellations, Capricorn, Arians belt, and even off in the corner, Sirius the star. Rather funny in Lupin's opinion.

A meeting was being held in the main meeting room, discussing something that was rather hidden to Harry himself, and he was declared to be 'off limits' for discussion of what was going on.

Even Remus was in on it! Of course, he felt highly uncomfortable being dragged into meetings with Fenrir, talking about something hidden much t Harry's anger.

The first time he tried forcibly putting his mind in another lowly werewolf in with Remus and Fenrir, a mental block stopped him, ejecting him quickly and alerting his scowling father who personally then told him the definition of _off limits._

The Dark Shadow was then grounded.

A few days later, _everyone_ was quiet, sending him knowing yet frightened glances, even the house elves refused to talk to him, cleaning his room in silence, still refusing to move towards the patchwork creature he had suspended, the dragon skeleton and other creature parts. The fact that the ears were House Elf may have had something to do with that…

So now, Harry sat, scowling in his room completely angry but controlling his temper rather well.

Lutain was coiled at his feet, the rubies of his scales after his eyes glittered in the candlelight around his table. Countless black books of the necromancer set on top of one another. Each were dark and black, in the language of the demons. Harry was working hard, trying to translate them one by one.

So far, he was entirely hopeless.

_"Hello Young Master."_ Harry looked up from the black tome at the beautiful snake moving towards him, he smiled softly.

_"Ah, Hello Nagini, may I ask the reason for this visit?" _

Nagini blinked one golden eye, moving further into the room from the vent magically placed in the wall, like a transporter from the inner snake area.

_"Master wishes for you to gather in the large chamber. He wishes to enlighten you on the previous meetings that kept you in the dark."_ Nagini was practically smirking, Harry coiled his hand, feeling the ring and focusing on the cool touch, not the bubbling anger.

_"Ah, so he's finally decided to let me in on the big secret?" _ Harry rhetorically asked, and Lutain snorted in response, not Nagini as he suspected.

_"It was hardly a secret, Master. Merely…a surprise if one wished to say." _Harry looked at Lutain warily as he too got to his feet…er, belly.

_"Is Master's father ready?"_

_"My Master is indeed ready." _Nagini hissed, slipping out of the room with plain ease. Harry scowled, so even _Lutain_ was in on it!

Harry walked down the halls, noticing how strange it was as it was nearly dead silent. No Death Eaters in the busy part of the manor, where there should be at least a dozen bustling around or bowing as he walked past.

_"Where are all of the followers?"_

_"Out." _Was Lutain's short reply as he continued down the halls, pushing a small snake-door open inside the throne room, and Harry walked in, unsure of what exactly was going on.

Harry was braced for anything, as well as this was an important day in his life, or so he believed. The day that his new Father renamed him and gave him a path of fate. Today was the birth of Shadow- but like every other year he wasn't actually going to say anything.

"Father?" Harry questioned quietly, letting his eyes flick over the large sheet of parchment pinned to a wall, each showing the branches of the ministry and the offices as well as all of the people part of the rank. It was similar to a giant family tree, all leading up to one name, Cornelius Fudge.

"Ah, Shadow. I wondered when you would get here. I suspected that you would travel faster due to your…recent suspicion." His Father left off, a glimmer in his eye as they both recalled the grounding quite clearly.

"I wouldn't have been suspicious if you hadn't been planning raids right from under my room." Harry shot back quickly with little effort, and looked clearly up at the balcony, which had been locked as all in a few months, hiding the meetings again.

Harry's Father rolled his eye.

"The parchment on the wall. How many names are you familiar with?" His Father questioned, and Harry let a breath out of his nose, turning to look at the paper quickly, his eyes scanning the titles for any Death Eaters he knew.

"Knave, successor to Law enforcement." Harry started, and the name lit a light blue.

"Erianson, Harrept, both inside the house in charge of all magical trade." Harry littered off as well as a few dozen other names, not many glowed on the chart.

"Now watch." Harry's father instructed, and he waved his wand.

One, two, three, four…..twelve….twenty….thirty seven….

The blue went on.

"Now. Chart, show all under our control of Imperio."

And Harry felt his jaw loosen in bright surprise. A dull red lit almost all of the names, only a few dozen were free of any influence.

"You cracked the Ministry." Harry dumbly stated in awe, and his Father looked on at the chart, ready for action.

"Those idiots are under our control. Which brings me to another situation…" Harry's Father left off, bringing Harry's head snapping around.

"Apparation, or Portkey?" Harry rattled off, and apparition was chosen.

Nagini and Lutain slid from around the sides of the room, each ready to go, and go they did. With two silent vanishings, (Harry having learned it from his father) The two traveled in second to a large room screaming in horror and chaos.

Harry's hood hid his confusion, masking his face but the vanishing and reappearing of his killer green eyes were a dead giveaway.

"What…" Harry branched off, looking at the wizards littering the floor.

"You're friend, and Fenrir confronted the werewolf packs. They are willing to fight for us, and the Dementors of Azkaban have been waiting for my return for a long time now, they've always wished to ruin the ministry for destroying their population."

_"A female, Carpatha, her name was, destroyed the water access with her species, and destroyed the harbors all along the coast also." _Nagini added in, she sounded greatly amused.

Harry swallowed, nudging a gaping brown haired plump witch with his toe. She didn't move and he grinned.

"Got to give Carpatha credit- talking to animals can get you…recourses." His Father gave a slight hum with his throat, showing that he too agreed.

"Come now." Harry's Father signaled, walking through a low hanging tunnel, and Harry merely lunged forward, vanishing before walking through the walls. His Father did not mind.

"Before the death of Albus Dumbledore, he sent a few of his followers to recruit the northern Giants, and the wood nymphs. He has gained their trust- I must admit, I never suspected him of being capable of convincing Giants."

"You think he spelled them?" Harry asked, hearing the slightly frustrated tone and commenting quickly.

"It is…possible." And once, the soft sound of scales scraping on the floor and one pair of footsteps filled the tunnel.

"The Vampires are considering our offer, as they have been forced into the black section of Knockturn Alley-"

"Have the blood bank agreement with the Goblins run out?" Harry asked, actually concerned at that. It the Vampires ran around feeding on anything…

"No, the agreement is still in pact even with the new monarchy. But the hesitation is still at risk of a decline. We need more allies on our side-"

"No." Harry interjected, getting Nagini to look at him as is he was entirely crazy.

_"You have not even heard the end of Master's tongue!" _She argued, and Lutain flicked his black tongue, completely invisible to the eyes of anyone except for the deep rubies and scarlet eyes.

"_I know what he wants of me Nagini, and I shall not ever go back there." _Harry snapped, rather upset over the slight chance of being _forced_ back into a place such as _that._

The four made their way out of the tunnel, into a larger area but still smaller than the very first room. This time, people were still bustling around, fighting or screaming. Their screams for mercy were making is excessively difficult to continue the conversation.

"Shadow, it is the only way to finish this way and destroy the light." Lord Voldemort stated dryly and challengingly, as he shot down an Auror that tried to run for his life.

'I've told you many times, Father. The day I go back there is the day the Minister's head rests at my fee-"

A piercing scream caused the two to look up, a Dementor, cloaked in a dusty grey pulled back as the fat and pale gasping body of Fudge dropped to the floor, lifeless.

"…technically he's not dea-" Once again, Harry was cut off as a revenge seeking werewolf lunged, digging his claws into the still form of Fudge's shoulders and using his teeth to rip his head off with bloody flourish. The body slumped this time entirely dead and the head sliding in a sick bloody roll onto the ground just in front of Shadow.

Voldemort lifted one eyebrow, but Harry didn't look up.

_"The Fates have spoken, Young Master." _Nagini teased, flicking her tail in how she found this scene so amusing.

_"So they have, Master. We have no choice." _Lutain stated, nudging the head with his tail tip.

_"I have no choice. If I have to visit them, you aren't coming with me Lutain. If they see you, they'll play a nasty game involving skin-the-snake-alive."_ Harry growled, and Lutain shrank back.

"Lutain, perhaps it is for the best if you remain at the manor." Harry's father interjected and Harry sent him a nasty glare complete with Christmas colored eyes.

_'Dang Slytherin, saving his own hide.'_ His mind muttered angrily, and he turned, away from the bloody massacre he couldn't help but admit, made him feel rather successful.

"And Shadow?" Harry turned to face his Father, as well as Lutain and Nagini.

_"Happy birthday young Master."_

Harry turned away, and his lips flickered for just a moment before his entire body dissolved into dust and he mentally reached out, searching for the one place he swore he'd never return to.

The country of Naitirb Taerg, ruled by Nightmare Yrrah.

Home of the Demons.

x-(X)-x

Harry winced as he landed on the ground. For some reason, traveling here was always painful.

The country was the same as the Elven colonies, impossible to reach unless you held Elven magic needed to swap the ground to get there. Harry had the needed abilities to travel to Naitirb Taerg.

The best way Harry could ever actually explain this place, was the flipside of his home.

Normally green grass was now long and red, almost a dirty rust color. It was long and untrimmed because nobody actually walked, that was just plain _human._

The sky was always a light grey, rain and clouds were unknown concepts to the creatures here.

"How I hate this place." Harry whispered, feeling so strange being here, even speaking with a mouth was unusual for creatures here, the demons.

Harry vanished in a smoke, moving upwards quickly to clear himself of the light blue bark on the trees or things similar to trees.

The only rule in this world was chaos. Make chaos, bring chaos, or be born from chaos, then you wouldn't get caught by the thugs or the side Crows that acted as a justice service here.

Luckily, Harry had always been good at that.

He spun in the air like a giant corkscrewing bat and continued from memory over the land towards the central or the capitol of the country, the exact same spot as the Ministry of magic inside Harry's world.

Two large black presences of the guards alerted him, and he drew up Parsletongue, letting a low hiss that immediately caused the guards to back off in surprise, before trying to get at him again, and halting his presence.

_"New bloodssss, you tassstse weirdsss!" _One cackled, reminding him sickly of Bellatrix as its aura flared, 'tasting' him in all terms of a demon.

_"Let me passst." _Harry hissed, thankful for the fake dialect he was finding easy to mimic, and the ability for the demons to understand hisses from all sorts of things.

_"Ohh! Thisss onesss feissssty!" _The other one added in a childish chuckle, rushing at him suddenly and causing his mind to recoil sharply as the mind and 'body' of the other pressed against him temporarily.

Harry spat and arched back, looking at the guards in any attempt of getting past.

_"Let me passst, I ssssspeak for Nightmare Yrrah." _Harry tried once more, and prepared himself for any assaults.

_"How daresssss you! The Nightmare doessss not jussst sssspeak to a lowly shade like you!" _The first one hissed angrily, and the second one snickered sickly, rolling the top of his shadow in a strange way.

For some reason, Harry was more afraid of the second one than the first.

_"I have a message from the mortalsss, from the one known asss Lord Voldemort." _

The guards retracted, the second one spread into a thin line, and started circling him in a cruel way to reconstruct a snake, then, it spread out in a thin net and pulled tightly, forcing Harry to stay still. It was the same way a human would twist another's arm around behind its back.

_"My, aren't you are young one, ssso fresh!" _It cackled, and Harry recoiled, spitting and letting loose a rather insane hiss, rather normal for this place.

_"Arrissss, leave the ssspawnling. Nightmare wishesss to sssee him himssself." _The first one mentioned, sounding now interested, and the second one regretfully let go, and Harry pulled back, allowing his magic to spark temporarily and zap the offending shade quickly, he howled loudly and Harry zipped past.

The inside was just as Harry remembered from long ago, and quickly making his way up the stairs, he passed nobody, and once he reached the top, he shifted his form into his human form. Remembering from a past mistake that the demons here took a more human resemblance than the original shadow particle form.

Harry walked into the room with no doors, pulling his hood high over his face as he approached; he faintly saw the body of a thin woman leaving the room with bloody cuffs around her midsection. It had the signature and much needed black hair and the almost translucent skin of the species, a white empty pupil stared at him briefly before vanishing, as did she.

_"Halt."_ And Harry stopped, still keeping his hood up and his eyes focused to the floor, so he would not be recognized. The woman had already vanished, she was not important.

_"The ssssecrets ssspoke that you have come from the mortal world? How isss that possible?" _ A demon hissed up on Harry's left, and he couldn't place it. How many demons were in this room? Harry didn't dare look up.

_"Yessss, how issss it a young shade made it to ssssuch a ssstrange worldsss? How do we know you do not whissssper liesss?" _ One on his right then challenged, and Harry thought quickly, how to answer.

_"The ssssky burnssss, and comfort clumpsss our form." _

The room was quiet, and Harry's ears heard a scraping noise as one got to its feet.

_"Leave usss."_ Harry recognized that voice at once, and he left his eyes looking down.

The demons spat and hissed slightly, fizzing away and vanishing in a reeking odor of rotting flesh and skin, then, it was silent.

_"You have audience with me, what isss it you wish to sssay?" _The thing pressed, and Harry lifted his eyes.

_"That I've returned with a message from my Father. He's finally come seeking assistance." _Harry responded without the dialect, and he lifted his hood, looking at the Nightmare Yrrah.

Nightmare Yrrah looked as demonic as they came. The signature four fangs, two canines on each side of the top jaw where humans had only one. The sharp black non retractable claws in place of fingernails, and the black white of the eye, showing a white iris.

He was the size of a small adult, but the humanoid form was still growing. It was pale, a light snow dusting over the visible bones in all limbs except for the head itself. Its white iris eyes widened as it recognized Harry at once.

_"Yousss! Shadow asss you have named yourssself!"_

_"My father named me, Nightmare Yrrah."_

_"A different of our ssspeciessss, an insssult!" _It hissed, doing the trait Harry really wanted to be able to do- a forked tongue that split a millimeter from the mouth bottom, allowing them to slip between the two canines and vibrate, giving an impressive hiss.

_"I am not a full demon, so I have no honor to name myself one of your races Nightmare Yrrah." _Harry stated without flaw, and he bowed his heads, not looking at even the black robes on the ruler of the country,

_"…You have been burned." _Harry blinked, not expecting that and he looked up in surprise, only to have the king trace a claw on the one side of his face while the other hand held his face firmly in place.

_"I have. Nightmare Yrrah, have you ever heard of a mortal known as Albus Dumbledore?"_

The king spat and backed away, white iris' narrowing in hate as a low grown came from his throat.

_"I shall never forget that man."_

_"I killed him. I held his heart in my hand, and felt his blood on my skin." _Harry noted, and the demon stilled, not saying much.

_"Then you have done my people a great favor."_

_"Then return it, Nightmare Yrrah, let us finish the people that harms us all! Haven't you ever wondered what happened to the shade's that ventured out into the new world?"_

Nightmare Yrrah's head snapped up, claws clicking as he tapped them on the throne he had.

_"They kill them. The burning, the pain, Nightmare Yrrah…the light magic hurts so much…"_

_"Enough!" _Harry drew quiet and he heard the slight clicking of long nails as they tapped against the ground with every step he took.

_"The wellbeing of my people are none of your idiotic racessss concern, traitor." _The king stated with a flourishing hiss, pulling back his hand and the claws attached, as if ready to slice his skin open.

_"The humans are not my species, Nightmare Yrrah. I am of the race of none, I belong to none." _Harry stated icily, eyes sharpening and hardening into deathly slits, a hint of yellow glowing around the side.

The king tilted it's head, blinking the soulless eyes with a frown, it's fangs breaking it's thin lips.

_"You are barely a shade, yet your sssoul hasss broken." _ Harry winced at those words. He _couldn't know._

_"War takes a lot out of a child. I'm not innocent; I was, once, a long time ago." _Harry answered, and the shade tilted its head, walking around Harry, and he moved to always keep face to him.

_"Do all humansss age asss quickly? How long ago wasss it I lassst ssspoke with you creature? Two yearsss?"_

_"Try five. Then, I was so ignorant of war. But you know all about that, don't you? The battle of the pure and yourself? The Whisps and the Demons? None lived that day without sheltering in the dust of your brethren."_

_"That wasss not of my own fault!" _The king spat in hate over that incident, Harry blinked looking away and closing his eyes.

_"I never said it was. War makes us do impossible things."_

_"Sssuch asss returning to thisss world?"_ Nightmare Yrrah suggested, running a claw over the forehead of Harry, forcing the blue tinted hair to one side.

_"You ssstill have the ssscar. The ssscar of that creature? Joined in sssoul with you? A rather poor way to confirm exisssstence." _

_"I was only a few months old, Nightmare Yrrah. I didn't have a choice. It was foretold in a prophecy, I'm sure you are familiar with prophecies of the night, here." _Harry nodded, looking around the throne room, the king said nothing.

_"Your ssside hasss been foretold to sssurvive, and yet the other fightsss on, hopeless and blind."_

_"They are idiots."_

_"Indeed they are. I will give you a challenge, Shadow." _The demon seemed uncomfortable using Harry's adopted name.

Harry tensed; the challenge and favors of a demon are never a kind thing.

_"A…challenge?"_

_"My, did you forget the dealsss we created the lassst time you intruded in my domain? The land of Niatirb Taerg?The guidlinessss were ssset asss-"_

_"A fight to the death of the kings choosing." _Harry finished, regretting ever coming here in the first place.

A bright insane childish glee filled the eyes of Nightmare Yrrah as he vanished in a puff of midnight black smoke, circling around Harry quickly.

_"And your death isss what better way to reclaim the killing of the Dreamsss?" _

Harry shivered as the insane laughter caused him to black out, the smoke filling his nose and mouth, he couldn't breat-

He saw nothing.

_**x-(X)-x**_

__**Okay, now, there's a small hint in here that if you decode than you...well...a major plot point will be turned if you can unscramble it.**

**A hint? '_A vampire cannot be seen in a mirror, but whom ever wished to look at a shadow that way?'_**

_**Love you all, and thank you, once more.**_

_**~Oceanbreeze7**_


	44. Blood of a Shade

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! A poll for this story is on my profile. So this is what you do, Read, review, then vote. Then you can go do whatever.<strong>

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Harry flashed his eyes open, using his hands to force himself upright into a ready position, squatting, and he reached around, flicking his wrist and finding nothing, no wand.<p>

"Crap." Harry muttered, spinning around and recognizing the area he was in, a black coliseum, filled with mutilated humanoid bodies, the onetime Shade's gathered in their humanoid forms.

For many it was the first time for them to be in their humanoid form, they had undeveloped mouths, giant fetus liked bodies with bones and skin still in the growth, and many had empty eye sockets or were missing their nose and the one side of their skull.

It was easy to find this place disgusting.

_"Awaken my people! Rissse and watch the battle, of the one who walkssss among the humansss, Shadow! Againssst the feared and flying Greadol!" _A black cloud flew above, hissing loudly, and Harry pushed himself to his feet just as a strange black with white speckled shadow that was rather scrawny formed, showing a mutilated body, similar to a corpse that had a rat chewing on it for years.

The empty eye sockets blinked and the hole for the mouth turned upwards in a grin, Harry suddenly felt very sick.

_"Fight! Fight usss creature!" _The hole of a mouth taunted, and the gross flesh falling off hand slowly arched up, coiling its claws in which the hand was missing three fingers.

_"Fight me shade, or is your humanoid form to weak for one to move in?" _Harry sent back, pushing himself to his feet and taking a challenging step forward. The creature howled, and jumped, popping into a large black and white speckled cloud.

"Merlin, I'm killing Father when I'm going back." Harry muttered, lunging into the air himself and spreading out into a thinner black form.

Harry opened his eyes, viewing the air from every possible way around him, spreading out then retracting as the male Greadol dove at him, long hardened black particles hardening into spines that could easily slice through his skin.

_"Thisss isss how the humansss train their young?" _Greadol challenged, spitting mockingly, and he dove again, Harry retracted suddenly into a tiny ball before exploding outwards like a muggle bomb and colliding strongly against what he could only describe as Greadol's belly.

_"This is how I learn to fight!"_ Harry spat, and this time he recoiled and darted upwards splitting through Greadol as he roared in pain and Harry spread out, plummeting and capturing the shade in a somewhat headlock.

_"No!" _Greadol shouted, popping outwards and pulling painfully at Shadow like a horse pullign his body in two different ways.

The two shades's hit the ground in a wave of pain, Harry instantly groaning and flopping back into his human form, panting and getting the hair out of his face.

The other one hit the ground, falling to its other form also, seeming startled at the black ink dripping from its chest where Harry had split through it.

Harry felt his head where he had been hit, sure enough; red blood was coating his hand.

"God, you're all impossible- _backing off?" _Harry challenged, swapping his voice half way through

_"Never! To the death!" _The monster howled, lunging into the air once more, nad harry groaned, forcing his limbs to obey and turn to dust. The other was waiting, and suddenly he split.

_"What!" _Harry cried in dismay as two shadows rushed at him from either side, he tried to go upwards quickly, but it collided with his tail, the other crawling up his tail like hands grabbing his legs and pulling him down.

_"Let go!"_

_"Never!" _

It smashed Harry to the ground, and he moaned, wincing in pain as he couldn't see anything, he forced himself to get up in a panting keeled over position, then he got to his hands and knees, coughing up blood momentarily.

He really wanted that wand.

The demons in the air were screaming and giggling insanely with glee. The problem with demons, they were as sadistic as one could get, the more pain something was in, the better off they felt. The literally hovered around a dying person as if they were a drug.

_"Give in? the traitor givesss in?"_ The shade cackled, landing and tilting it's head, it then reached down and grabbed Harry's neck with its two fingered talons and stumps.

Harry gasped as his air supply was cut off, and the claws dug deep into his skin, blood running over the flesh, and he was ghastly sickened as the thing pressed the hole it has onto the running streams, drinking it in pleasure.

"S-Stop." Harry groaned, wincing and twitching his back, something was obviously broken, the transformation wouldn't travel to his bones, that was the tricky part. Once the marrow was open to oxygen and nitrogen, the shift wouldn't affect that place.

_"Mortal blood, sssuch a long time sssince the tassste."_ It hissed, and the claws sunk in deeper, Harry felt the blood seep into his mouth now as the hole dug deeper under his jaw.

Harry couldn't help but scream as the thing itself realized that clawing wouldn't suffice for the 'wonderful taste' Harry's blood seemed to have, so taking a big chomp out of his shoulder wasn't out of his book.

The crowd was crazy, at the end of their leash trying and practically foaming at the holes and mutilated lips, Harry blinked gasping in pain, and he felt the vision fail, flashing between something and turning a glowing white.

"Wha-what's happ-ppening?" He moaned, blinking and suddenly realizing what vision it was- the survival instincts were too strong to just allow him to die here.

"No! I'm not giv_ing in!" _Harry hissed suddenly stretching much to the shade's surprise, and the hole widened, teeth stretching and eyes turning a bright yellow, a scarlet crest adorned his head.

_"I'm not staying here to die!" _Harry spat, rearing back and striking the shade three times in quick succession, once in the face, then on the chest and shoulder.

The demon stumbled back, bright crimson dripping from the hole, then the creature dropped to its melting knees, screeching and clawing at its face.

_"What isss thisss? The pain! The agony!" _It screamed, and the crowd howled in excitement- even more than before.

A few minutes had to pass before the creature finally stopped moving and died, it's soul burnt out, and then the crowd dispersed, enough pain in the air to last them for a few months.

Harry dropped, groaning and shifting back into his humanoid form, he pressed his hand along his spine, quickly finding the messed up vertebrae, crushed against another but not actually breaking his spine.

_"I've finished your deal, Nightmare Yrrah. I still live so you have to bring me fighters, shades in the war."_ Harry spat as he saw the familiar shade materialize by his feet.

_"Indeed. Tell me, Shadow, are all fightersss in the other world asss ssskilled asss you?" _The shade seemed somewhat fearful of that, Harry found that amusing, a shade afraid of him!

_"I am second to my Father, and trust me, you don't wish to see him angry." _Harry threatened, and Nightmare Yrrah gave a sharp nod, clicking his nails somewhat.

_"And in sssubssstance?" _the shade dragged out, eyes ghosting over the ground and them focusing on Harry in a wave, it's aura pressing tightly against Harry's, hungrily.

_"There is a prison in my world, a prison surrounded in rock and wind. There are creatures in the halls, they are somewhat like you, and they have joined us. The prison, the prisoners are always in pain, suffering by the creatures and screaming for help. If you break a few….They won't notice."_

The king brightened at that, and melted to dust, circling overhead.

_"I sssee, the fightersss will be brought through momentarily, My Dreamsss are alwaysss ready, I will not give them ordersss…"_

_"I will take it upon myself then, to inform them of what is happening. My wand, Nightmare Yrrah, does not belong in this land. I require it." _

Harry stuck out his hand with a slight glare, and the cloud hissed in displeasure, then a slim stick dropped and harry easily caught it from his kneeling position, not able to extend his back any further.

The wand slid into the harness without flaw, he casted a quick look at Nightmare Yrrah, then looked away without blinking.

_"My familiar and my Father's familiar will not be harmed."_

_"Of courssse."_

_"They are snakes, serpents. Lutain and Nagini, but you might as well not hurt any serpents for that matter."_

Nightmare Yrrah seemed displeased but agreed flying away without hitch and Harry let out a breath, he was in pain, his back was really hurting him.

He looked down at the fallen body of his challenger, quickly shrinking it and placing it in a seamless jar, the flesh of a demon would add nicely to the dragon bones in his room. A sudden pain in his chest caused him to wheeze, and keel over.

"I'm killing Father when I get back." Harry coughed out, wincing as he saw blood stain his fingers, and he tried with his might, to dissolve, and he did.

He collapsed, rolling several feet as if he had just been kicked, his hood bloodied and torn from the fight, and black ink of his opponent dried on his visible shoulder, where one of the scars showed.

Harry groaned in pain as the rolling tweaked his already smashed back, and once he pushed himself up into a kneeling position, he recognized where he was.

He was on the ground, literally just inches from the black couch. His room slowly drifted into focus, and Harry glared.

Dang shadow traveling never gets you where you wanted to go.

"Tariga." Harry muttered, waving his wand and looking as the air solidified into a small temporary mirror, he winced at his appearance.

His body was pale and slightly waxy looking, almost as if he had been wiped down with clay. Both of his eyes were glassy and slightly bloodshot, the emeralds of them glowing eerily against how translucent his face looked, minus the bags under his eyes.

Harry turned his head, pulling on his cheek and flinching slightly as a wave of pain drifted up through him. On the left side of his face, a hole the size of a cherry pit dug deep into the edge of his jaw, just an inch up from his chin. Fresh blood still oozed from the cut from where the creatures thumb nail sliced into his face from its desperate attempts to feed.

"I don't even want to look." Harry muttered, just then noticing that something was missing. Swishing his tongue around, he confirmed that one of his teeth, the one behind his right canine, was either badly chipped or broken right from his jaw.

"Okay, do this slowly." Harry whispered to himself, tilting his head the other way and conjuring another mirror to see the damage without pulling taut at the skin.

The original hole in his cheekbone was different then the thumb nail, the pointer finger having a longer nail/talon. It dug in deeper to a sharp point, and in its desperate yanking, it slipped several centimeters, ripping harshly at flawless cheek. Blood was still dripping, pulsing out with every beat of Harry's heart and joining the slow stream as it vanished under Harry's cloak by his neck.

Harry really didn't want to see the bite mark.

He slowly pulled back, inch by inch, and looked at the spot where the demon originally tried to funnel in the blood from its claws, a purple bruise already in the making and a suspicious lack of the hardening crust.

Then, he yanked it away entirely.

He gasped, lurching forward as black fog seeped into his vision, he dared, twisting his neck so he could see the large twin mark slashes, so deep that the only thing holding a large quantity of flesh and muscle was a small scrap of sinew near the top of the wound.

Blood seemed outrageously quick, not giving any signs of stopping, nor the puss seeping from the infected tissue around the wound.

It would scar, that was certain.

"Let him see, so he won't send me back to that hell." Harry muttered, feeling down his back, and the odd protrusion under the skin of his messed up vertebrae.

It took a few seconds for him to rid him of the cloak. It would be burned, it wouldn't be fixed.

Harry made off, limping down the hall; something seemed off about his ankle, and towards the main room.

He walked, a few lowly serpents approached in surprise of his appearance, but shrunk away when they felt his anger.

He didn't even seep out of the walls, not having the strength of sliding into the walls for the first place. He marched up to the door, putting more force than was required in slamming the doors open, them shaking in their hinge as they hit the ebony snake interlay on the inside, lacking a doorstopper.

His Father sat at the head of a table, the complete inner circle with a few other members sat quietly, looking up with startled eyes as if expecting an Auror attack.

He briefly saw Theo and Draco near the head of the table, a few seats down. Draco next to his aunt Bellatrix, and Theo next to Fenrir and a cloaked man Harry recognized as Remus at once.

Harry stormed into the room, not willing to make his footsteps silent, and he approached the table- shiny metal and not silver for Fenrir and Remus' sake.

"The Dark Shadow." A few people whispered, and the others cared to gawk at his untidy appearance, Harry didn't care.

"Shadow." Harry's Father stated, something glowing in his eyes, was it worry?

_"Master!" _Lutain cried out in glee, making his way over the long table, but stopped as Nagini set her tail in his path.

_"Wha? No! Master, tell her to let me pass!"_

"Oh grow up Lutain!" Harry snarled, really not in the mood. A few people jumped at the silence broken so aptly.

Then, silence.

"I see you had some…complications." Harry's Father stated, rather obviously.

Harry wanted to tell him just how bad.

"Complications? If you weren't my Father, you'd already be dead." Harry hissed, angry beyond measures as he plopped down in the seat that was set down obviously for him right next to Bella, who just stared.

The Death Eaters waited, as if Harry was to be harmed.

"You know I hate Naitirb Taerg. That is no man's land; if it weren't for my traits I'd be dead. They didn't give me a warning before they bloody tried to kill me." Harry grumbled voice thick with seething.

"And it looks as if they nearly succeeded." Bellatrix stated softly, in the passing.

Harry spun, eyes narrowing as something dripped into his eye, clouding his vision. He frowned, blinking quickly then reaching up to swipe it away- blood? Salazar forgot about the head wound…

"Shadow." Harry's Father instantly stated, seeing the blood drip from his black hair where it was practically invisible.

"It's only a scratch. The thing didn't turn out nearly as well." Harry stated dryly, reaching into his pocket and throwing the corpse out while returning it to its full size.

Poor Avery hissed and jerked back, his chair squeaking loudly on the ground as he recoiled, trying to get away from the gaping maw and mutilated flesh of its head as it landed. Trying to ignore the putrid stench, similar to that of a Dementor.

"Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, meet a Demon." Harry stated dryly, causing a few of the inner circle members to gasp, looking at Harry then back at the monster.

"Bloody Hell." Theo whispered, unable to contain himself, and Harry suddenly dropped his left leg unable to support him any longer, the pain in his ankle was overpowering his mind forcing it to stay still.

_"Master!"_

_"I'm fine!" _Harry hissed back to Lutain, who halted at once, not sure if Harry was over his hissy fit.

_"Young Master, I can taste the blood of you in the air. You are harmed, sick, and your neck is open-"_

Harry didn't bother to hide it, and quickly clamped a hand over the gaping hole in his neck before anyone could look at it.

"You heard her, Shadow. Go." Harry glared momentarily at his Father, before blinking and sighing, giving a curt nod and getting to his feet, walking carefully to the door and out of it before stumbling and hitting a wall with a pant.

He winced, smashing his head backwards and his left hand twitching and going numb. His heart was directing the main blood flow to vital organs, ignoring the unnecessary limbs.

"Come on Cub." Remus' voice muttered, wincing at the name and hoisting Harry upwards into his arms, ignoring his hood as it slipped off of his head, or the way Harry's blood was going into his clothes.

Harry faintly heard the soft mutter of a Notice-Me-Not charm as the two walked down the hallway, near what Harry could only briefly remember as a potion wing- and a healing wing although it was rarely ever used.

"So, any reasons why those demon things were beating on you?" Remus asked as he gently set Harry on a high lounging chair, more comfortable than the crackling paper of a muggle office.

"I had a bad experience with them in my past- I killed part of the high guard." Harry past off, shrugging and wincing before clenching his eyelids tightly shut.

He could briefly feel Lupin's hands stop as they assessed the damage to his head.

"You…what?"

"The equivalent to Unspeakable's. It wasn't very…calm." Harry responded, with a slight wince as something cold and wet traced down his back, his wrist being snapped back into place, stopping it's dislocation.

"Sweet Merlin H-Shadow, I wonder how you're still alive on this track." Lupin muttered and Harry gave a snort to his godfather, rolling his eyes even though he knew it was true.

"They're coming, I made a deal and Nightmare Yrrah doesn't break his promises. It's one thing you can get from a demon, any oath and it'll never break." Harry muttered, hearing strange slopping and slurping noises coming from his head, the crushed skull resealing itself.

"Nightmare Yrrah?"

"Sorry, I forget how little knowledge you have in this subject." Harry apologized, rather coldly, but Lupin had grown used to that.

"Demons are the adapted name humans gave eternal creatures like them, they prefer different names depending on their rank and area. There is no main category like 'Humans'." Harry started, guzzling a blood replenishing potion and a pain reliever before feeling the effects immediately.

"The common creatures that roam without purpose are known as Shades, they are the equivalent to a normal person on their own. That's the main category, then there is the higher rankings. The Draek, the side groups of fighters that will kill you for no reason. They are unorganized and fight without style, I once ran into a group, ran for my life after that." Harry cursed, now realizing how useful a Patronus could have been in his recent trip.

"And the others?" Lupin pried, finding the topic actually very interesting.

"There's the ranks set up by the slight political pull that world has. The king, or Nightmare isn't in a Monarchy, it's a kill-or-be-killed world. If you are strong enough than you can kill whomever, you just have to avoid his elites who I ran into. There's the Crow's, the Dreams, and the higher hidden Dusk. They are trained killers. If you cross their path, you're dead. No questions."

Remus frowned, sitting on his bed and trying to send all of this information to his long term memory, amber eyes glowing with the interest that continued to grow.

"Then there's the Nightmare in general, the ruler. He has these Priests's as he calls them. Trained in the black art of Necromancy. That's why the population doesn't grow, they raise them from the dead, they say that Shade's are the souls of light wizards, the flipside of here. I've looked actually, but I haven't been able to recognize anyone I know." Harry continued, frowning before looking away and shaking his head.

"So these things are like organized Dementors?" Remus asked, tilting his head softly, and Harry narrowed his eyes sharply, no, they were entirely different.

"The worst thing a Dementor can do is kiss you." Harry stated coldly, and he lifted his hand, allowing the fingers to turn into a strange black smoke fire that tangled and grew before shrinking- beautiful and deathly.

Remus' breath hitched as he finally caught on.

"The worst thing a Shade can do, is turn you into one of _them._ For any human confronted with a Shade, death would be a gift."

_**x-(X)-x**_

**Wow, a ton of you guys are actualyl getting the clue, but i'm sure a few of you out there arn't :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**~Oceanbreeze7**_


	45. The House of Dursley

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Hurry guys! The Poll is deciding how this story will go! GO! Take a vote! Quickly before i close it Tomorrow (1-13-12) Because i'm typing so dang fast! <strong>

**I'll probably close it later- around 11 PM (Atlantic Time) or 23:00.**

* * *

><p>Harry took gentle steps as he walked down the dark street, dimly lit by streetlamps that reflected the slight rain on the pavement.<p>

Lutain slithered, exaggerating his movements to look more beautiful and graceful than ever before, the slight water causing him to slide even easier.

_"Number 4, was it?" _Harry questioned quietly, and Lutain flicked his tongue, giving a nod.

Harry let his eyes scan the many houses on either side of the street, his eyes being drawn to a rather plain house with brutally normal. Lutain flicked his tongue once more, he wrinkled his nose before wincing, Harry easily spotted it.

_"What is it Lutain?"_

_"The smell of the Potter child-"_

_"Skylar? He's here!" _Harry questioned suddenly, glancing around quickly and jerking his hood upright, taking the disguise of Shadis as he was in public.

_"No! But these people have a child that reeks worse than Potter ever did, of rotton sweets and….mouse fat."_

Harry blinked and frowned, they continued on, Lutain sniffing and almost sneezing.

_"The smell is so putrid, I cannot smell anything else! It masks the air!" _Lutain hissed, disgruntled, and Harry frowned.

_"We're walking blind then?"_

_"Indeed."_

They walked, and every so often, Harry glanced at the sidewalks, and then continued down the center of the road.

"Hey! You know it's not Halloween!" Harry stopped walking and spun his head to the left, Lutain hissing and instinctively showing his fangs.

_"The reek! Oh Salazar, it burns!"_ Lutain moaned, and Harry met eyes with the whale of a kid lumbering towards him, as well as a few other fat stunned looking kids and one scrawny kid similar to Peter Pettingrew. Harry hesitated a moment before grabbing his hood and pulling it down, showing his killer green eyes and black, blue hue hair.

"Hey, pretty boy! Why don't you give us that funny coat…and that ring!" The fat boy shouted once more, and Lutain tensed, Harry gently brushed his hand against Lutain's head, causing him to back down.

"Depends, are you going to forcibly take it from me, or are you going to request once more politely?" Harry asked, toying ever so slightly.

The fat boy blinked, almost confused, than the rat kid started laughing.

"Oi! Looks like a Braniac! Tell us pretty boy, what you doing walking around the streets at night? You should know to stay clear of Big D!" He sneered, and Harry blinked calmly.

"I have business with Vernon and Petunia Dursley." Harry spoke coldly, and the lead fat boy blinked, surprised.

"What do you want with my mum and dad?" He barked, and Harry casted him a shocked look.

"You're related to them? A son I presume." Harry frowned, and the fat boy crossed his arms.

"Yeah? Bet you're just saying that to get out of a beating! Now hand over that ring!" The fat boy sneered, and Harry this time arched an eyebrow.

"You're a fool to think I'm unarmed." Harry stated actually very quietly, and the skinny boy frowned, a larger kid in the back arrogantly shouted "Prove it!"

Harry reached downwards, allowing Lutain to slip up his arm and coil around it, his body now visible in the light from the gang's torches.

The skinny kid frowned.

"I don't recognize the species." He frowned. Ah, he was the smart one.

"Imagine a Black Mamba." Harry stated softly stroking Lutain's face.

"Yet completely docile, and with venom." Harry smiled, Lutain wiggled his head, eyeing the fat boy, who opened his wiggling jaw to say something.

"Faking!" He shouted, and Lutain spat, hissing, and then, he pulled back, as if to strike, only to stop when Harry commanded it.

"I have no reason to talk to you idiots. I wish to speak with the Dursley's."

The fat kid scowled but none the less, parted with his group stomping towards his home, Lutain vanishing onto the road once again.

The fat boy waddled up to the door, and as Harry approached the house, he felt something move against him, something…pushing him.

He at once recognized wards, blood wards, and much to him amusement, he could slip through, after all, he was in fact, family.

It took him a moment before the wards gave in, actually falling in the conflict of allowing blood or disarming malice.

Harry walked up the steps after the fat kid, who threw the door open roughly, practically screaming throughout the household.

"Mum! Dad! Some kid wants to see you!" the fat kid shouted, plopping down on a couch and flicking on a telly.

Slowly, a huge man- the blue whale of the family, stumbled in, followed by a needle of a lady, who had a scowl on her face.

"Petunia and Venon Dursley, I presume?" Harry asked smoothly, pulling his hood down, in which Petunia eyed with a scowl.

"Yes, and what do you want boy?" Venon grumbled, collapsing into an armchair and holding a beer in one hand, running his grubby fingers through his thinning hair.

Harry's lip curled in disgust.

"Do you remember? Eleven years ago? When a little boy was dropped off here, all alone?" Harry asked, and Vernon frowned, until his eyes lit up. Petunia curled her lip in disgust, remembering.

"Well, do you wish to know what happened to that boy?" Harry asked, faintly amused by their reactions, but his throat had the taste of bile, the intent to kill thick in his blood.

"He was left at that orphanage, which was then attacked by a group known as Death Eaters-"

He noticed Petunia pale, and he inwardly grinned.

"Ah, perhaps you have heard of them?" He asked, faintly amused, Vernon just blinked, completely confused.

"Then those people took that child in, giving him to in fact, Lord Voldemort to raise as a heir." Harry prattled on, noticing Vernon's face grow red as he assumed it had nothing to do with real life.

"Shut up and listen." He hissed at Vernon, who instantly closed his mouth.

"Now than, that child grew up in a rather…dark home, and eventually came to despise the Potters, The Dursley's, and a man named Albus Dumbledore." He smiled and now Petunia swallowed thickly.

"Now, that child grew strong, and tried to kill his proper family multiple times, in which he used his new ability to speak to snakes to purposely destroy countless peoples lives. That child then ripped out Albus Dumbledore's heart-"

"But he was invincible!" Petunia shouted in outrage, Harry stared at her evenly.

"Not anymore."

She shivered abruptly at the tone.

"So, that boy then went into hiding and continuously tried to find the house of the Dursley's, and able to slip past the blood wards set up because he is technically related to them. So, the boy then stands here about to destroy their puny little lives and enjoy it in savage glee." Harry ended calmly, flicking his wrist and having Lutain uncoil himself and drop to the floor, hissing loudly.

"This is Lutain. Say hello Lutain." Harry almost childishly said. Lutain, having caught on, let out a terrifying spitting hiss that even Shades would shy from.

Vernon paled. And the fat boy, finally realizing how much trouble they were in, flinched. Petunia swallowed many times.

"Now, be quiet as I rip your family apart, literally." Harry scolded, grabbing his wand in a fluid motion, and casted a large silencing charm around the house, at the same moment that Lutain struck, biting without venom multiple times to insure extreme pain.

The fat boy dropped to the ground, screaming in pain as something was obviously wrong. Lutain did the fancy rearing dance he was so good at, and the woman Petunia screamed out his name 'Dudley.'

Harry almost felt bad for the kid, having to grow up with a name like that.

Vernon roared, grabbing a lamp from the table next to him, and swung it at his face, Harry didn't feel like ducking, so he merely turned his shoulder into smoke, encasing it with tendrils and tightly holding it in place, even when Vernon stumbled backwards and let go. Harry looked down at the lamp, then used his shadowy tendrils to throw it at a wall, where the bulb shattered.

"You're all idiots- Crucio." Harry stated dryly, pointing it at Petunia who immediately dropped, twitching and screaming, clawing at her face and screaming in pain.

"Petunia!" Vernon shouted, trying to get to his feet and rush at Harry, and Harry spun, dropping the curse and pointing and hissing another.

"Lanembra!" He spat, pointing his wand and watching somewhat in glee as the spell his father taught him took effect.

Vernon screamed as long inch wide cuts raced down his arms on each side, from shoulder to back and front of wrist. They ran down his thighs and down to his ankles, as well as opposite sides of his neck.

He screamed, dropping down, neck muscles pulsing under the open wound, and Harry turned to Petunia, still twitching on the ground from cruciatus.

"Imperio." He clearly stated, and she grew stiff, he blinked and mentally commanded what for her to do.

Lutain stepped back, amused by the magiks, as Petunia grabbed a large chicken knife and cleanly decapitated Dudley's wrists while he screamed, begging his mother to stop, then his ankles fell off, and finally, his face was split open.

_"Lutain? Thank you for the gift. It means a lot to me."_

_"I know." _Lutain hissed, rather pleased actually.

Lutain than snapped his head around, growing stiff and flicking his tongue.

_"…Master….Something's wrong. Use the magiks, rid the smell." _Lutain commanded, and Harry looked around, looking around his memory for one of those cleaning spells he learned in his spare time of Hogwarts.

"Ridoratus." He pointed around, even though he didn't notice a difference.

It was silent a moment while Lutain continuously tasked the air, then smashed against a window, breaking it and smelling the air again before growing tense.

_"…I…I think I s- Wizards! I smell the magiks! Across the street! They're coming Master!" _Lutain suddenly hissed, and Harry spun, looking at the corpses- they knew it was him! Petunia's body showed signs of Cruciatus curse, Vernon's was obviously dark, and Dudley had fang marks!

Harry cursed, hurrying and frantically scanning his mind for what to do.

_"I- I need a spell Lutain!"_

_"Infernalis!" _Lutain shrieked, watching as multiple wizards dressed in the Order's clothing rushed across the street.

Harry didn't care to think about how Lutain knew the inferno spell, and with a sharp snap of his wrist, the blazing fire took effect, burning the bodies and quickly spreading to the ground and walls.

_"Come on! Lets move up a level!" _Harry spat, and he rushed upwards, Lutain lunging and grabbing onto his leg, a faster way for transport.

As soon as Harry set a foot down on the second level, the door was blasted open, only to be met with a shriek as a wall of flames stopped the assumed girl.

_"How did they know we were here?" _Lutain hissed frantically, lunging and rapping around the stairs railing and then moving to a lip around the side of the wall, towards the window overlooking the street.

_"Master!" _Lutain called a warning, and Harry spun, sending another fire spell at the dark skinned Auror recognized briefly by Harry as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He grunted, dropping to avoid the fire, and Harry pulled back his fist, cushioning it as he smashed it through the glass, enough for Lutain to spring through and for Harry to turn to dust, sweeping through and grabbing Lutain, landing safely.

"Stupefy!' Harry rolled, avoiding the blast, and sending a dark blasting curse at the window where Kingsley was aiming, and watching in sick satisfaction as that chunk gave way, and he grabbed onto the railing, trying to hold on while his feet hung, fire blazing in front of him, and a drop behind him.

_"Apparate Master!" _Lutain hissed and Harry tried, letting out a loud yelp of pain as magic shocked him, he winced and pulled back, looking upwards as a light blue hue flashed through the air.

"Apparation wards." He cursed and looked around once more, freezing as he saw something else. Patronus', circuling all around the street. A buck, a doe, a lynx, a large parrot and a giant dog.

A Patronus would easily get him if he flew.

"Stupify! Stupify!" Harry spun, casting a blocking charm and Lutain hissed, Harry swallowed and drew his wand, getting ready.

He spun, kneeing upwards as a large familiar black dog jumped him, and yelped as the knee hit his gut.

Harry grunted, shifting upwards into a low crouch, Lutain lunging out towards the dog, death in his eyes.

The dog whimpered as the snake nearly got it, but a conjured goat got in the way, causing Lutain to redirect his attack and brutally kill the animal, it dropped with blood pooling outwards quickly.

_"Master! Behind y-"_Harry couldn't turn, but a nasty blasting hex caught his back, throwing him forwards harshly into the pavement, skinning his wrist to his elbows.

He grunted, pushing upwards, and rolling, sending a cutting curse at James Potter who barely dodged it, still getting the right side of his outfit ripped up.

Harry flickered his eyes to the burning house in front of him, just managing to see a bubblegum pink haired girl escorting Lily Potter out of the mess, who indeed was showing signs of tears.

"Stupify!" Kingsley shouted as he somehow made it to the sidewalk.

"Crucio!" Harry spat back in response, causing him to stiffly dodge it, mostly due to surprise.

"Get him!" Sirius shouted, summoning more animals, which kept Lutain busy most to his annoyance.

A blasting curse caused Harry to jump back as large pot holes were starting to be formed in the road.

Harry spun, pointing his was at the road where all of the opposing wizards were now standing on to attack him. Harry easily heated the road, and before any wizards could react, they slipped through and fell prey to the boiling agony of fresh tar. Harry smiled, bemused.

He turned, his demonic senses saving him as another spell shot by his head.

"Where are they all coming from?" Harry hissed to himself as he caught sight of more wizards in the Order's clothing. But he just got five stuck in the pavement!

"Sectasumpra!" Harry spat, enjoying the slight glee he got when he heard the groan of a wizard falling.

"Stupify!" Harry blocked the stunning spell and winced as a few body binds and dreamless sleep spells shot near him, this wasn't looking to be very good.

Sure, Harry was an amazing duelist, but even if the odds were nine to one, excluding Lutain of course, it didn't look very good.

"Bellua!" Harry hissed, pulling his wand back and releasing a hellish thing that took resemblance to a giant scorpion lizard cross breed.

It easily occupied the four wizards that had shown up, and Harry spat angrily as the five wizards behind him had freed themselves and now were trying to attack him.

"Sectasumpra! Sectasumpra! Crucio!" Harry shot off, a little bit pleased that one of his cutting curses split the arm of the bubblegum pink haired girl.

"Expulsa!" Harry darted away from the spell shot by Sirius, but as it hit the pavement Harry was now on, it exploaded upwards in a mushroom cloud. Dropping chunks of cement and rock the sizes of pillows as well as dirt that easily blocked Harry's view of anything.

Harry jumped forward, choking his scream as a large broomsized chunk of rock landed on his leg, and as Harry tried to smoke his way out from under it, the foolish wizards used a Patronus to try and see their way through the rubble!

"Tonks! Pull back! It's hurting him!" He easily heard Lily scream as the light parrot pulled back, screeching in surprise as Harry issued a painfull shriek of pain, unable to freehis leg of it's thick rock. And due to the fact of the odd angle it had fallen on Harry, he couldn't roll onto any of his sides in case of pulling and possibly ripping the flesh right off, he couldn't aim his wand in fear of misjudging the positioning.

Harry panted, looking down at the ground as he craned his neck upwards and pointed several curses as the quickly flocking together group. They quickly fought off his summoned snakes, and then lutain rushed over in frenzy, spitting and hissing at any who drew too close.

_"Master! Turn to the might basilisk!" _Lutain hissed, just dodging a stunning spell that was too close for Harry's comfort.

Harry hissed his agreement and very slowly, he arched upwards, growing longer and the broken bones changing to broken vertebrae, it hurt even worse.

Harry roared loudly in pain, and the wizards jumped back, nearly getting smashed into the ground by a giant snake muzzle.

"Change it back!" Kingsley shouted, holding his slashed open arm which painted his hand red. And with a quick aimed spell, Harry dropped like a defeated dragon, twitching as the large broom sized rock fell back on him, _again._

He dropped his head in defeat, panting on the ground as he easily felt blood pool out from under the rock. The closed wound on his head had opened again, as well as several other cuts he sustained during his demon fight. It was unfair.

_"Master! No! Don't leave me!" _Lutain hissed, coiling tightly around Harry's arm.

_"Get out of here Lutain! Leave! I'll talk to you later through the soul! Get out of here!"_

And Lutain gave a low keening noise only heard in dogs before darting away, silent and vanishing into the night.

And Harry dropped his head with a platting noise into the growing puddle of blood.

The Order grew closer warily, the large scorpion on steroids lay dead after a few precise blasting curses, and the tar had hardened back into the road.

"It he dead?" Harry briefly heard a voice mutter near him, and he drew upon his magic.

If he wasn't able to find a spell to suit his needs right now, he would make one.

_'Burn them. Hurt them, get them away! They will hurt me! Hurt us! Burn, burn, burn them all. Get rid of them all, and save me, save us.'_

The Order grew closer, only a foot away when the magic in the air snapped and cracked.

Tonks and Lily were far enough away to only witness as the large rubble pile and men were consumed in a giant fire explosion, a fireball let off from a dragon the size of a muggle car garage.

"James!" Lily screamed, as the fire explosion hid her possibly screaming husband from view.

Inside the explosion, untouched by heat. Harry let his eyes, peacefully drift shut. The magic having drawn from any source it could. Pain numbing charms were stripped from his wounds. A repelling charm for the Patronus' flickered out of existence.

And at some time, a well placed glamour flickered once, battling against health and well being.

_'No. It's not time yet.' _Came the soothing whisper of Harry's last mental thought, and very carefully, the glamour reconstructed itself.

Very carefully, the scars glittered in the firelight.

_**x-(X)-x**_

**Well, a few of you guys are getting frustraited that you arn't getting the hint/clue. Don't worry, it'll come into play in a few chapters...After of course, we see if Harry is okay!**

**Also- So many people were saying and asking questions about the story...I was wondering...Should i make a Forum for you all? Something to write on?**

**You know, with those little area's that are like- _'Plot ideas?' __'Harry's Spells!' _Or my favorite, _'Lutain's Rantings!'_**

**__Should I? I'd be able to respond, but keep in mind, that i might live in a different time zone as you so replying might be harder than a few, not to mention school...**

**But! It is an idea, should I?**

**Thanks for reeeee-ding!**

_**~Oceanbreeze7**_


	46. Mind Games

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>The Poll is closed! I have important info at the bottom, please read that for updated information.<strong>

**The reason for the story to say that there was a chapter 46 out, was i glitched up. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

><p>Harry felt strange; he blinked behind his eyelids before issuing a low groan.<p>

Everything _hurt._

He tried to open his eye, but his body instantly reacted, forcing the eyelid closed faster than he opened it. The blinding of the place was killing his cornea.

He let out an extremely low groan and tried to roll over, wincing as a strange ache flared up in his chest as he did so, but at least his face was down, and he could now attempt to adjust to the killer lighting.

It took him a moment, not to mention the constant throbbing from inside his body, spreading out towards the end of his limbs with every pulse of his heart.

A few minutes in from when his eyes were adjusted did he scan the room and where exactly he was, rolling back to where he started.

He was laying on a bed, legs tight together while his arms were palms up, different than his usual crossed arm posture he normally used while sleeping.

He stared at the roofing of the room he was in, old pureblood arches. The swirls and high ceilings moving upwards in the classic arch, seemingly cleaned of any dirt or grime, but still seeming…foul.

Harry rolled his head to the right, letting it side against the strange propping device, too hard to be a pillow of any sort. A cabinet was there, small vials Harry recognized as salves that healed burns and bruises.

Was _that_ why he hurt so badly?

Harry looked at the cabinet, letting his eyes roam over it for any sight of pureblood recognition. Perhaps an engraving of some sort?

Harry frowned, seeing none before letting his eyes sliding down towards the foot of the bed where a door was nestled into the dark looking wall. The door was Ebony, definitely a pureblood manor than.

Harry let his eyes look towards his feet, there was nothing on them, and he did duly note that his clothing was still there, merely stripped.

His cloak had been taken; perhaps it was for the better due to the numerous strange objects within the expanded pockets. He hoped whoever stole them had a tough time with the shrunken chest of baby Fire Gecko's.

His dragon hide boots were taken, leaving him in dark colored wrappings on the bottom of his feet in exchange for proper clothing.

He looked at his arms, he had his long black tight fitting under armor of black cloth woven with the magic resistant Abonla plant found in India, resistant to Naga poison. Harry didn't take to normally wearing it, due to having dragon skin armor under his cloak. But this was a…assassination mission. The dragon skin would have been too noisy.

Now, it had been cut. A neat slice just above his deltoid. Even though the fabric was sturdy, it wasn't knife proof.

"That was expensive too." Harry muttered, slightly off ease that one of his favorite shirts had been destroyed. Thank goodness the pants weren't as well, those were just irreplaceable.

He was rather happy to see his ring still firmly on his finger. Without it, he probably would have snapped and tried to attack everyone. Although his mental stability was slowly coming back up…On an average scale, a normal person would be a ten, and he would be a four.

Still, the cool presence calmed his nerves, and he ran his thumb over it in a slight habit, feeling the tiny indentations that were still a mystery to him.

Harry suddenly winced, moving fluidly and quickly to prop himself upwards as he realized he was still lying down. Looking at his feet, and he slowly forced himself to slide backwards, keeping his face to the door.

"Awake now?"

Harry snapped his neck around so quickly, twisting his already sore body into a crouch and snapping his wrist for a wand while moving his left hand to his waist where Lutain would be ready to coil and strike, or the shadows would gather.

"Relax kid, if I wanted to hurt you, I probably would've in your sleep." Sirius Black frowned, his eyes hard obsidian rocks as he glared, sitting in a chair with his arms crossed.

Harry stared.

They said nothing before Harry let his eyes twitch slightly to the side; Black was in front of another door, dark under the ebony wood. Probably a restroom or a closet, if this was ever designed to be ones bedroom.

"You got us pretty bad, kid." Sirius growled, glaring once more, and this time, Harry's keen ears were able to pick up the faint sound of rustling clothing.

Was Black…injured?

"I harmed you." Harry stated obviously, and Black paused, as if trying to think of what to say.

"…You did, got us all actually. That nasty fire thing really banged us up, but it was no problem after a while." Sirius managed a grin while his eyes were still ice cold.

_'He lies.'_ Harry's subconscious whispered and Harry gave away no emotion, trusting his instincts.

"Then why are there no guards? I'd least expect that your ignorance not blind you once more from underestimating your skill." Harry smoothly stated and Sirius furrowed his brow, lip jutting out slightly from his face.

Harry used the momentarily silence to scan Black's face, his greasy black air that had a sheen to it due to the oils of something resting in the tuft. His skin seemed almost shiny in the charmed lights, and his eyes seemed the slightest hint of yellow, as a moon was waxing.

His left hand was fidgety, twitching so slightly that any human eye might not see it, and a rather putrid smell hung around the man, as if he had not washed himself in a cleaned restroom tub for a few days.

Harry's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing further, he was not taught by his Father to be blind. He would easily spot the flaws in a person without questions, and Black left out a rather big one.

By the state of his hair, he had not bathed recently, by the state of his skin, he had not bathed today nor yesterday. By the yellowness of his eyes and the twitching of his hand, he was in pain as well as the rustling of fabric beneath his dark blue clothes gave away the sound of bandages.

He _was_ injured, hoping to lead him astray with his arrogant shove-off of his power! Harry would play his games…for now.

"I assume my magic was well advanced for your team?" Harry played easily, and Sirius glared, hate rising in his gut.

"You! You cost us a lot of fine wizards there! They're hurt so bad, a few will be scarred for life!" Sirius hissed, and Harry's eyes glittered coldly momentarily.

"I was under the impression that my magic was 'nothing you couldn't handle.'" Harry asked, mimicking him word for word, causing Black to roll up the fist he had that had been trembling.

"Shut it you little Death Eater!"

"Your childish insults are in cause of having no witty response? How I expected more from you Black, being an unregistered Animagus _should_ have given you some sort of…sneaking ability." Harry stated, causing Black to bare his teeth like a dog.

"I won't fall for you and you little mind games, Shadis!" Sirius spat, and Harry had a momentarily feeling of relief as his glamour hadn't fallen in the explosion.

"Mind games? I believe we were having a pleasant conversation while you tried to hide the fact that you are severely injured. How are you that far healed while I have just recently hurt you?" Harry asked, calmly leaning backwards while he watched Sirius gasp and stutter something Harry was unable to form into words, while tensing his back and folding his left arm in towards his stomach.

So _that_ was where he was hurt.

"Bu-I- How did you know that?" Sirius spat, his wand was now drawn, and Harry narrowed his eyes. Black wanted to play this game? Oh he would play alright…

"What game?" Harry asked calmly, without fidget or worry over his self being, his hand scraping lightly against his scalp as he set his arms behind his head in a sign of no worries.

"The-The- Oh the bloody mental game you're playing now!" Black cursed, not even sure if he was actually making sense.

Harry watched, lips twitching in amusement as Black shook his head in amusement, Harry could use this…

"-Tail vanished? That's good, didn't want you Order to take hold of him." Harry spoke suddenly before Black had stopped shaking his head, causing him to freeze and look at him in confusion.

"Wha- What are you talking about?" Harry blinked, trying to act puzzled and somewhat confused.

"You…You just asked where my backup was." Harry stated slowly as if he was talking to a first year.

Sirius blinked, completely confused, and as he turned away, rubbing his eyes, Harry moved, turning his body silently and changing his posture to one of mild interest, fixing a bemused smile onto his face.

"Wha!" Sirius yelped once more, noticing the complete change of posture.

Harry blinked slowly, hiding his emerald eyes before his face drifted into one of annoyance, he stated dryly and rather bored.

"Again?"

Sirius blinked, confused now and his wand arm was shaking. He was frightened, good.

"You've been in here for almost a hour, ranting about how I have hurt your friends. Knowing James Potter, he is probably leeching his minor injury to get massive fame and credit, as are all of the othe-"

"No they aren't!" Sirius shouted, jumping to his feet and glaring, natural instincts blocking his need to draw a wand. Harry stared back coldly.

"Because of you James nearly went into a coma from the heat of that blast! Poor Tonks nearly got her armed burned beyond repair and now Kingsley has a permanent scar across his stomach! That monster creature of yours nearly _killed_ Bathsheda-"

The ancient runes teacher? Bathsheda Babbling? Were all of the professors in on this Order? Harry frowned at this new piece of knowledge. He wouldn't be using ruins in his blood to escape from wherever this was then.

"You are one piece of work kid! Now with you in the Order's headquarters and taking up livig space! Why shouldn't I just kill you n-"

"Because you want information on Lord Voldemort, you want information on Shadow, you're interested in me- we've gone _over this_, Sirius Black." Harry hissed, and Sirius recoiled, Harry spun, crossing his arms, hiding the curl of his lips.

It wasn't hard for him to guess what Sirius was thinking.

And by the hurried way Sirius sprinted past the door, unlocking it at a touch as it recognized him from apparent wards, he was obviously as frightened as Harry wished him to be. Thinking that his memory had been tampered with, forgetting events that never happened.

Discovering the extent of his damage and the location of where he was, easy.

How Harry loved mind games.

x-(X)-x

It took a while until a rescue group came in, very carefully James Potter walked in, wand drawn and ready. Eyes scanning the area before looking at the bed in which Harry laid on, head down as he mentally fixed his Occlumency barriers, them having been just as injured in his frantic pace of magic last night.

"Black told you?" Harry asked from where he sat on the bed, eyes closed as he reconstructed the black walls of his mental empire.

James jumped, pointing his wand just as Harry tilting himself upright. His emerald green eyes pointed at James just as sharp as his wand pointed to Harry's breast.

The silence was unbroken, and each waited for a verbal word. In Harry's case, a spell. James was waiting for any hint of violence, who knew who the kid could do?

"I can see it in your eyes, James Potter. You won't hurt me." Harry mentioned through the thick fluid water, James swallowed nervously at the cold almost hateful voice.

"My question is why? Why wouldn't you take aim and fire at me? None of your spells the other night were lethal, which opens my concern as to why you aren't trying to kill me." Harry pushed himself up from the bed, landing evenly and softly on the floor, looking at James through his black bangs.

"Is it because you 'taught' me at the Wizarding school? No, you quite had the intention of killing me at Hogwarts the night Dumbledore fell, did you not?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side like an innocent child asking _'Why daddy?'_

James felt dizzy, he swallowed once more, and a heat flash seemed to light up his mind.

_"What! What do I do?" _His mental self screamed as he took a step back, before pocketing his wand and crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry waited, as he heard the rustle of fabric, and very distinctively heard the bandages rustling on James too. Seems that Black wasn't lying…however one thing was continuously working at Harry, much like the way a person worried.

…why were James Potter and Sirius Black on their feet? By the measure of Harry's damage, he should easily be in bed, sleeping off injuries that a muggle hospital would give up on.

"I'm not going to hurt you…I'm walking towards you." James warned in a low voice, and Harry felt his neck prickle in annoyance.

"I'm not a cat!" He hissed, and James flinched before continuing to walk towards Harry, his steps slow and deliberate.

Harry felt the looming shadow over him as James' body blocked the light. And he heard the rustle once more as James reached out for his arm. The moment skin made skin contact, Harry spun, hissing and jumping back like a startled cat.

James threw his arm back to stop his sudden fall as Harry slammed the breath from his lungs, causing them to grab them and wheeze, before dropping to the floor in absolute pain. Harry had caught him in the lungs, and the nasty burn he was sure that connected the man's neck and thigh together.

Harry stared at him from his crouched position, watching as James seemed unable to get to his feet. Harry slowly walked over, snatching the wand out of the man's hand and pinning his neck to the ground as he searched in his pocket for anything that could help.

"Oh sit still already!" Harry hissed under his breath as James continued to struggle.

"You want to play than?" Harry growled, using a small cutting charm found for cutting potion ingredients, and sliced the outer robe, than repeated to the inner and the very white bandages that covered his torso.

The wound was a light pink, showing the final stages of healing. Something that not even the fastest healing potion Harry knew could accomplish. The spell was dark in nature, so no spells could be used.

It was already growing new tan skin around the wound, and a light paste had been added.

This wound was not new.

The door swung open and Harry jumped back, staring at the cut with a blank look on his face, he then lifted his head upwards and with a blank stare, he looked at Sirius Black and Auror Tonks, wands aimed and ready.

"How long." Harry stated, dryly eyes flashing as silence met his questions.

"How long have I been held captive in this house? This…this!" Harry used to arms to show he meant everywhere as he had no words to describe the ratty old pureblood manor with cobwebs swaying in it's name.

Tonks reached behind her, pulling out a paper than tossing it onto the floor in front of him, as if she had it there, expecting him to want to know the date.

Harry caught the paper with a hovering charm with James' wand. Then tossed it to the ground. The sudden use of Dark Magic could break the light core of a Unicorn Tail hair.

_'Dark-Lord-Attacks-Harder-Than-Ever!'_

Harry frowned at the bold obvious title. His Father was looking for him, and letting out his anger on muggles.

Than Harry's thoughts stopped. _'Lutain! Oh Merlin, he must be so worried!' _His mental words whispered loudly, almost straining to be heard.

Harry than let his eyes scan across the title of the Daily Prophet, looking for the blasted date.

_Augest 25._

Harry froze, eyes staying on the ink spot.

Harry went to the Dursley's on the 12th. The 12th of Augest near around 10:30 PM

It had been nearly two weeks.

_**x-(X)-x**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, poor Harry :P<strong>

**Okay, as for people thinking that Harry is now 'weak' or 'rather stupid looking' I'm trying to make him not seem so bad. **

**1st- Potter cheated to give Harry his scars.**

**2nd- Adalonda said that she would be fine. He death was not Harry's fault.**

**3rd- Harry won that battle, he fought of Dementors and got his Godfather!**

**4th- Really (lifts eyebrow) It was 9 to one. i was trying to get that across. He was good, but even Harry would have trouble against 9 well trained wizards, Hell, Dumbledore would against Voldemorts inner circle!**

**Okay- new Topic.**

**POLL!**

**The Poll is now closed like I said, and the choice now is for Harry to tell his parents himself. I'm trying to find a place for this to happen anyways. The close second to this was to have Harry be revealed in an accident, such as the Chapter before.**

**FORUM!**

**Okay, i've decided to make this Forum, however, i WILL have people helping me out. You can send me a PM if you would like to help me with it, HOWEVER, i will look to see your reviews and ties to this story to make sure you are well suited to help me. I may PM a few people if i feel that you would or will do a good job.**

**The name of the Forum has not been decided, ideas are needed.**

**Thanks!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**P.S. I was looking through reviews today and guess what i found? Some person stopped reading because, and i quote, _'Your Harry is too evil...'_**

**Never had that before...**

_**~Oceanbreeze7**_


	47. See the Fog, See the Truth

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter is READY!<strong>

**I hope this helps your hunger for my story- people call it an addiction :D**

**_This chapter was helped by awesomeperson17  please give thanks in reviews to that special helper!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So…He's in there?" Mr. Weasley asked, shifting his weight awkwardly as he held his wand loosely.<p>

Sirius Black gave a slow nod, his head staring on the ebony door with its glittering door handle. His knuckles turning white from the intensity he held the matching ebony wand, eyes narrowed at the frame.

"That's him all right." He muttered.

Charms and wards covered the walls bordering the room, leaving the room practically inescapable. The walls were glowing multiple colors like a Christmas tree, and a steady hum was in the air.

Overboard? Maybe slightly.

But after a little bit of looking up spells, the room was finished. But then…Sirius got distracted.

One of the things Sirius prided himself on, was the extensive library and its creatures sections.

Don't get him wrong, he would normally never step foot in that library, but when it involved him specifically…he looked up things.

The Black family was decedents from creatures, as were all of the pureblood family trees. The Slytherin line was descendent from the Indian _Naga**,**_ or the humanoid serpents. Merlin himself was a descendant from the ancient and extinct elf races that died out long ago, as were the Potters.

The Malfoy's, were descendants of something known as a _Preta_**,** a 'ghost human' as they were told. A race that absorbed the living essence so much that they literally came into existence from death. With signature white eyes and white hair, thin skin and pointed limbs. Wizards who had spotted one in life often believed that they were ghosts, oddly shaped but still the undead

But with the Blacks….very few tomes actually had the information. The Blacks were the descendants of something called a **_'_**_Shade'_ or whatever that was.

At first, Sirius just thought that a _Shade_ was a fancy title of a dark wizard in the past. But after looking further…he found something strange.

Very few books had things of a _Shade_ in them, only the darkest books with things that made Sirius want to scream had the information. But even then, they were very short passages.

_'The Shades are, and always will be, one of the strangest creatures known to man. The rarest of species, equal to the high elves which vanished long ago. The Shades were believed to be able to form from the fears of living nightmares, and feast on the blood of the living. Very few have ever been recorded before they vanished, with only four eye witnesses, one died in contact.'_

Sirius found it frustrating as all books were so similar.

"Why can't the books just magically appear in front of me?" Sirius groaned, slamming a dusty old tome back into its slot sharply. He stomped away; almost positive that the shelf hissed at him as he did so.

Sirius spun around, nearly toppling a gold vase on a stand, and scowled at it, eyeing a book under glass in the far corner.

He suddenly felt extremely stupid.

Approaching the glass, he pulled out his wand, and pulled the glass away, grabbing the book and roughly pulling it away from its stand. Smirking as he thought of how his mother would freak over the index of the entire library.

He poked the book, ink spilling over the page and settling into spots to spell words.

_"Search?"_

"Shades." Sirius spoke clearly, pulling his wand away as the book pulsed white, and the ink spilled, combining passages from books that had those words in the sentence.

And Sirius plopped down to read.

_"The Shades are, and always will b-" _Sirius quickly skipped the part he knew already, having just read.

_"Shades are questionable by origin. Many wizards have believedthem to be the broken fragments of souls by wizards who committed the act of murder."_

Sirius frowned at the space after that. Apparently that book had nearly nothing.

_"Shades are smoke entities that roam dark caverns and old ruins of castles or manors. Most arefound deep underground and as far away from sunlight as possible. They are presumed to feast on the flesh and bones of anything."_

Sirius winced at that passage. His family is related to these things?

_"The Shades or 'shadow-men' as the ancient wizards once named the strange beings. They reside in any area with little to no sunlight. Dark wizards often tried to make deals with such beings, only to results with death. This often caused the phrase 'a deal with the devil**,**' to come into play. The common fear of the dark is instinctual to defend one's self against such an abomination."_

"Don't like sun, eh?" Sirius muttered, seeing a pattern, as he flipped the page and frowned at what was next page.

It was certainly longer than before, the passage more in depth written in a black smeared liquid known easily to Sirius as blood. A diamond shape was at the bottom on the page, and obviously showing that something was pressed into the page.

_"A Shade, also known as a Demon is a black creature, the darkest of natures**; **once thought to be in the same family as a Dementor. They are harmed by sunlight, and severely weakened just as a Vampire. Their strength triples in the dark, and they have the ability to turn into a smoke like entity and squeeze through the smallest of gaps, losing their pursuers/captors**. **Shades commonly try and lose pursuers/captors rather than kill**, **reasons for this is unknown. However, a way for a Shade to kill is to travel into the victim's body through their mouth and nose, and suffocate them to death. Shades have been known to force their way into the body through the pores and cause the victim to explode, but this has only ever been witnessed twice._

_Shade's**,** have been spotted to try and attempt to walk among humans. An old Hungarian wizard witnessed a black storm cloud observe a small community of people before forming itself a mutilated walking corpse with flesh not attached to the body, and a black substance flowing from not formed properly joints and the empty eye sockets and nose slits."_

Sirius winced, almost imagining how bad that would be, how painful it would be to…die like that.

_"Shades common sounds are large hisses and screeches similar to a cat. Reproduction is unknown. Origin is unknown. Species population is unknown. According to humans, Demons have died out."_

Sirius looked at the page.

And suddenly, everything clicked.

"Want to go in?" Sirius spun around, blinking his eyes as he was brought back to the moment.

"Are you insane Arthur?" Sirius barked, crossing his arms and fidgeting slightly. He was still…unnerved over being so close to a kid that could kill him by forcing him to explode.

Ouch.

Mr. Weasley recoiled, looking at the runes guiltily before tracing one that was similar to a circle with a star inside.

"That's for wandless magic." Sirius spoke, pointing to the star-circle which actually was attached to a rune running across half of the wall, large and looking very complicated to make.

"Tonks had a friend who was an expert on runes, able to draw this entire wall and not ask questions.

"Amazing- what is this drawn with?" Arthur bubbled, tracing his finger over the slight ridge that refused to smear.

"Willow and cherry sap. Great for light runes- like this!" Sirius exclaimed, clapping his hands suddenly as he had an idea on how to explain it to a befuddled Arthur.

"This is a light rune- so this doesn't affect us because we in nature are light! But Shadis in there is dark- so he can't use magic because it conflicts with the rune!" Sirius grinned, and Arthur smiled.

"Does this run throughout the entire house?" Arthur asked, tilting his head slightly, and Sirius nodded.

"Amazing!" Arthur whispered, spinning around to touch another rune on the opposite wall.

"That's called a light guardian ward. We weren't even sure for what it was supposed to be; something about having the 'light follow you' we thought it was to increase a light wizard power, but turns out it stops a Dementor for flying, and we now know that it stops the kid from phas- turning into smoke." Sirius clarified.

A moment was wasted in silence, than the hallway door opened, and Tonks with a box came running up the steps, holding the railing with one hand and keeping the box steady.

She slid to a halt, panting.

"James is calling a meeting; he wants both of you there." She gasped, face flushed from her run.

The two left, shooting her worried glances but she sent a beaming smile in response and gave a slight wave, and they hurried down the steps.

Tonks shifted weight on the box before drawing her wand in her left hand- happy she could use both hands for dueling, and hesitantly moved towards the door.

She quickly twisted the knob, the doorframe glowing blue before allowing the door to open, and it creaked open.

Tonks gulped and quickly scanned the room, noticing how the bed was vacant and the desk indeed was lacking the potion left out for speeding the healing process. The door to the restroom was closed, and very quickly, it opened.

Harry Shadis stood there, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed while looking at her. The slightly messy black hinted blue hair wet against his hair, emerald eyes staring without blinking with the same clothes he was admitted into the room with. Not a hint of dirt on his clothes, perhaps it was spelled not to?

"Well?" Harry growled, and Tonks looked away, setting the box on the desk on her left.

"You need to put this on." She motioned towards the closed box, and he briefly flickered his eyes towards it.

"…open it." He stated, and Tonks blinked, shrugging as it seemed to be a reasonable request.

Tonks flicked the box open, and Shadis flashed his eyes to it, staring at the silver bracelet with an intricate weaving pattern, not moving all the way around.

"It's called a circlet**; **you snap it on over your upper arm." Tonks grinned, taking the circlet and lightly tossing it.

With no problem, he snatched the silver design, twisting at the embedded white stone layered into the weaving ivy like circlet.

"…What is it for?" He asked, eyes flashing to Tonks who put her hands on her hips.

"Now, why would I tell ya' that?" She flashed a beaming smirk at Harry who only gave a blink.

This girl was crazy.

"Look kid, if you put that on, then apparently you're allowed out of the room." She shrugged and Harry narrowed his eyes, looking at the circlet. A tense moment passed before Harry grabbed the metal and slid it up on his arm, wincing as it seemed burning hot temporarily before cooling and sticking.

"There! Now you're allowed out! But if you attack anyone, you're locked up again." She warned, cheerful and calm voice turning deathly serious at the end.

Harry's emerald eyes narrowed.

"Okie dokie!" She grinned, skipping out of the room and purposely leaving the door open.

Harry waited, eyeing the open door warily.

He was able to see a few runes on the wall across, the one that currently annoyed him was one made for his kind, going against Shade's and making it so they had to stay in their humanoid form.

Very slowly, he took a few steps towards the door, stiffening as he passed through the buzzing ward, and snapped his head up and down the hallway, spotting stairs on the right side of the door.

Very quickly, he moved his feet silently, the wrappings on the bottom not having too much insulation against the cold floor. His feet were lifted, letting him walk on the balls of his feet, showing the bone white skin and long thin toes with the pointed black demonic talons for nails. They were more human looking that creepy however.

He branched out with his ears, listening and silently drawing closer to the railing, he lowered himself into a crouch, widening his eyes and narrowing his pupils for the light absorption.

A few people were at the bottom of the stairs, much to Harry's disgust, Skylar Potter and the two idiots were there.

The Weasley twins were there as well as the younger Weasley, and Harry strained his ears to hear.

"Did you hear? Apparently they caught Shadis!" Ron exclaimed with a grin to Hermione, who frowned.

"He killed my Aunt and her family." Skylar clarified, fists tightening sharply, and he looked away.

"But I thought that Shadis wa-"

"That's why he killed them." Skylar cut off Hermione, who gave a slight nod.

"Can't wait to get my hands on that git. Strangle him to death or something." Ron muttered and Harry frowned, thinking.

_'They thought I was what? A killer? No, that wouldn't fit in with the conversation_.'

"Watcher Sky!" Tonks bubbled, skipping out of a room not visible for Harry's angle.

"Hey Tonks!" Skylar shouted back with a grin, the others mimicked him, shouting out '_Hello_'s.

"Watcha' talking about?" She asked, changing her hair to neon purple as she tilted her head.

"Is it true Tonks-"

"That Shadis is-"

"Here in the building?" Fred and George set off at the same time, and Tonks gave a slightly confused smile.

"Shadis? Yeah, but don't worry! There's these runes and stuff that my friend put up, because Professor Babbling was busy, and it makes it so he can't use magic and stuff." Tonks shrugged and Hermione stopped.

"You mean…that runes are up to stop him from using magic. But he'd only use magic if he was around people…" Hermione branched off, her voice low and accusing.

"Wha- Didn't I say? Yeah, we thought that he was okay to be left to wander 'cause we can do magic just in case." She finished with a grin.

_'And now for the reactions.'_ Harry thought with amusement.

Skylar recoiled, drawing his wand suddenly, Fred and George dropped their jaws, Ginny tensed and her eyes scanned the area. Hermione let out a breath and slowly drew her wand while Ron grew red and angry.

"You mean that git is walking around here! He could be ambushing us!" He shouted loudly, Harry recoiled and rolled his eyes. _'Idiot Gryffindor.'_

"He's a Slytherin Ron, he wouldn't do something so bold." Skylar muttered a blank look on his face.

Hermione cleared her throat, looking all over and coughed loudly.

"I know what you're like Shadis…Could you come out? I know you spy on us…that's how you know so much." She stated calmly and loudly, pointing her wand at herself rather than out there.

_"Hmm….What do you think I should do Luta-" _Harry stopped his quiet hissing.

Lutain wasn't here. He was on his own.

_'Okay…just play this smoothly, and this will work.'_

Harry carefully lifted himself upwards, stepping out slightly into the light, just barely in sight.

"Really Hermione? You won't find him like that! Here- _Lumos_ Shadis." Tonks commanded loudly, swishing her wand.

Harry hissed loudly as the circlet around his arm glowed brightly, showing his presence easily, and the others snapped their heads up towards where he was.

"You!" Ron bellowed, pulling his wand out threateningly as he shook with rage.

Harry kept his eyes narrowed on him as he smoothly made his way down a few steps, staring at the group of wizards.

"Hiya Harry!" Tonks shouted, as if she purposely knew that it would annoy him.

Harry stared at them for a few seconds before turning and purposefully moving back up the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Ron screeched up at him. Harry looked back over his shoulder, only one eye in sight.

"Exploring." Harry shot back, sharp and to the point, before vanishing into the hallway.

He wandered for a bit, moving through several rooms and old broken areas. There was a closet he was sure a Boggart was in, if he didn't have a wand he didn't want to see it.

"YOU!" Harry spun, looking at a moth eaten curtain as it swung aside, showing a rather hideous looking female with a smashed looking face and blood shot eyes.

Who would make a painting like that?

"HOW DARE YOU! FILL MY HOUSE WITH FILTH!" She screeched, and Harry blinked at that.

"_You're _house? I assume you are the mother of a Sirius Black?" Harry asked smoothly, and the woman sneered.

"And who are you, filthy little Mudblood?" She spat, and Harry twitched slightly at the title.

"My name is Shadis. Harry Shadis." Harry spoke cleanly, offering a little bow before rising again, black hair fringe covering the top of his killer eyes.

"Shadis? Never heard of that family." She sneered, and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You're able to sen**s**e all living people within the area as well as disable any nearby privacy wards, am I correct?" Harry asked coldly, the woman looked at him wary, before a small pop was heard.

"The wards are down in this area for as long as I want. Who are you?" She frowned, crossing her arms.

"My name**…** is Shadow." Harry stated dryly.

The woman recoiled at one, eyes wide and face turning more disgustingly waxy, she pointed a crooked finger with an insane gleam in her eye.

"Shadow? The Dark Lord's child? Foretold to take down an entire Auror force with a swish of a wand?" She cackled, and Harry evenly looked at her.

"Yes, I see it in your eyes. You've faced death, you've _given _death. But are you Shadow?" She spat, spit hitting the frame then sliding down.

_"Try me woman." _Harry hissed, and at once a happy twisted grin filled her eyes.

"It's true! A child of the Dark Lord! Ah, how this could not be better! How I have worked so hard! KREACHER! KREACHER COME HERE WITH THE LOCKET!"

Harry recoiled at the howling shout, and with another pop, a snarly old house elf with a long drooping nose appeared, bloodshot eyes causing it to seem more like an insane old goblin.

"Kreacher is here Madam with the locket." It croaked, greasy leather skin jiggling, pulling something shiny out from under the old moth hole**d** bag it wore.

Harry's eyes at once locked onto the gold thing. The emerald eyes snake engraved with a fancy S on one side. The dark whispers Harry heard, and his _want_ to be close to the thing.

"Merlin." Harry muttered taking it gently from the knarred fingers of the old nasty house elf, he ran his fingers over the metal and **i**t seemed to hum under them, purring in delight at being saved.

"How long have you been here?" harry whispered, pressing the locked to his heart, as it increased connection he learned.

…_Long…Save me…_

Harry's eyes flashed open, and he slipped the locket over his neck, hiding it under his shirt.

"Thank you, Madam Black. House Elf." Harry nodded, and Mrs. Black smirked, showing chipped and black teeth.

"Anything to help out a Shade…" She cackled, and Harry tensed slightly, but gave it a rest.

After all, she was only a picture.

x-(X)-x

_The room….listen….people talking…_

Harry slipped down the stairs silently, making his way around the entry hall with no problem.

"Kreacher." Harry muttered quietly, the House Elf popped into existence, looking at him eagerly. Apparently the elf loved Bella, who knew?

"Can you get my things? My cloak, my wand, anything else that seems important to be acquired." Harry muttered, and the elf nodded sharply vanishing.

_Behind….hurry!_

Harry pressed his back into a small space between the wall and a cabinet, watching two adults walk past, discussing something about Skylar's invisibility cloak.

As the two walked away, Harry continued out in a crouch, running his thumb over his ring which pulsed. Some part of him, felt…complete.

…_Contact…_

Harry stopped, pressing his palm to the locket.

"What?" he whispered very quietly and the locket strained to speak.

…_something…contact….snake…._

Lutain perhaps?

"Are you blocking it?" Harry whispered, watching the surrounding before sneaking out and looking around. He found the conference room, now how to slip inside…

…_no…not…strong…._

Harry frowned, looking around, and suddenly.

POP!

Kreacher stood on a large bundle on its moldy little back. The first thing Harry recognized, was his cloak, which was used to hold the bundle together.

"Here you are sir. A few plans in there from the table of Mr. Grouchy…something of a blood ward." Kreacher croaked, turning and limping away, leaving the pile on the ground.

Harry snatched the cloak, slipping it on and finding a shrunken trunk of all of his things, removed from the trunk. Indeed, the trunk of Fire Gecko's had been removed.

"Let**'**s see…" Harry muttered, watching the hallways as he grabbed the knives and pointed things and stuck them in his right pocket, poisons in the breast and so on.

"Where are you**…** bloody wand." Harry muttered, searching through the small pile he had gotten, all with small weapons that were indeed his.

"…When did I get this?" Harry asked himself, holding up a random light blue letter opener in the shape of a Gryndylow claw. He shrugged, tossing it aside and continued with his search for anything that could help.

"Hey kid!" Harry snapped his head up as an Auror member slipped inside the door, blinking in surprise.

"…Hey! You're Shad-GAH!" The man shouted as he got the claw letter opener in his jugular. He collapsed, grasping the talon and yanking it out with a disbelieving look on his face.

"I don't like threats." Harry stated coldly, suddenly standing above him, before he smashed his found dragon hide boots into the man's slit throat.

A puff and gurgle of blood burst like a bubble, and the man grew limp, Harry winced at his lack of wand, and grabbed the man by his upper arms, dragging him off towards a small indentation in the wall where he could hide the corpse.

The trail of blood was long and thick, obviously showing which way the man went. Hopefully, Harry could simply dive bomb or attack from behind if the threat showed itself.

"Let's see. Wand is still missing, bet that Potter has it." Harry muttered, grabbing the letter opener and flipping it up and around so the blade twirled in his hand.

…_.snake is….stronger…._

"Can it speak to me?" Harry whispered, flipping the opener once more.

…_yes…soon….grows stronger._

Harry gave a slight nod, searching the male wizard and slipping out a piece of blood stained paper. It was decorated in tiny fancy elegant scrawl that Harry recognized at once.

_Dumbledore's._

"This day is getting better and better." Harry muttered, slipping the address into his pocket, than he grabbed the maple wand and slid out, cleaning the ground of the blood smear all across the floor.

Harry slipped into multiple crannies and spelled himself to be invisible as he tried as many unlocking charms as he knew on the circlet which refused to let up, the **s**hiny metal only glittering as Harry snarled.

"Impossible, this is bloody impossible." Harry spat, this time taking his arm back and smashing it into the side of the wall. The wall held a slight dent, but the metal was not tarnished in the slightest.

Harry was almost glad that a meeting was in play, it gave him a few more precious minutes to try and free himself of the dreaded ban-

_The runes!_

"Oh, I _know_ I have something for those." Harry grinned sharply, taking two steps at a time in his fast pace. Somewhere, a clock struck noon, he didn't have much time left.

He skidded down the hall, boots pounding against the obsidian flooring, and he grabbed onto a side of the Ebony banister to help slow himself as he neared the wards.

Harry knew what to do, and as he snatched the letter opener, he closed his eyes tight.

_'Come on Lutain…Break through…'_ He thought with a slight shiver.

The knife cut clean through Harry's skin, and without a thought, Harry smashed it deep into a critical part of the guardian rune.

The blue-white light pulsed one, sputtering and attempting to try and get past the crimson liquid. Some began to melt off the walls, the rune sputtering and almost melting as it tried to counteract the black demonic crimson blood.

A slight grin came on Harry's face through the pain, and he felt the ward fall, felt the dark destruction he was suddenly granted. And He spun, pressing his hand to the wand less magic rune.

_"…MASTER!"_ Harry jumped, slamming his head against the wall as he tried to stop his pounding heart.

_'Not so loud Lutain! This is a critical moment. Where are you at the moment? And scrap all of the thank-Salazar-you're-safe stuff.'_

_"Oh Master! You're safe oh how I have missed you so! Even Nagini was thinking that you were hurt or attacked by the magiks but not I-"_

_'Yeah yeah, I'm fine. No I don't have any poodle's on me, no I'm not about to die or in a situation where dying is very likely and I'll be forced to share your mind like a nasty scale burn that won't go away.' _

_"…don't die."_

"Don't plan to." Harry muttered, now destroying the last ward, if he was lucky, he would be able to now get some troops in here to help attack.

_'Lutain**, **any Death Eaters ready for attack at the moment?'_

_"…The cowards are out, something to do with the prey wanted now." _Harry scowled; it didn't matter if they were wanted inside the Ministry.

_"Why did it take you so long to talk Master? Why did you not want to use the devil-fire?"_

_'Magical exhaustion. Next time, don't send me out while I'm still hurt from a demon battle. And FiendFyre would have attracted Auror's attention. I wasn't planning for a battle there, only a torture and get out mission.'_

Harry slipped down the hall, now looking at the circlet in distain before phasing his arm and allowing it to hit the floor with a useless tinkling sound.

"Idiotic fools." Harry muttered, looking around and pocketing the maple wand and stepping towards a shadow in which he immediately melted into and drifted around the room.

_"…Master…There's…. creatures here**, t**hey can attack for you…"_

Harry stopped his advances with his hesitant serpent speaking mentally; he swallowed the bit of bile in his throat.

_'Shades?'_

_"Indeed…they wish for blood."_

_'…Stay away Lutain….send them in.'_

Harry continued on his way through, sneaking down the railing with little to no problem. He could easily smell the reeking corpse of the man who had only recently died.

Harry moved towards the door that obviously had the silencing charms set into place, and instead of moving at the door which in itself had the spells, he moved around the wall, settling for a hair thin crack on the ceiling which led him into the room eventually.

He lunged upwards, body smearing until he smashed into the crack, and with a stretching feeling, he forced his body through, jamming what would by his right thigh and tearing the shadow form slightly, but it was instantly fixed by the darkness.

Harry landed in the room, it being surprisingly big with not one big table, but several tables and it being inside a dining hall with multiple pillars and such. Darting behind a small pillar, and sneaking his way around by the running board of the wall, out of sight and danger.

He formed behind one of the pillars, pressing his back tightly to the stone, listening for any information that could be vital to winning the war.

"…Look, this is war Daphne!" Harry heard a rather annoyed voice shout, and he heard a rather disgruntled sigh.

…He recognized that sigh.

Daphne Greengrass, tucked a peeking amount of hair and shoved it behind her ear, the black bags under her eyes popping out under her translucent skin easily as she gently placed her hands on the walnut meeting table, folding them carefully compared to Tonks, with her neon hair who sat next to her.

"It might be war, Weasley, but we will not resort to killing. Never the less we will not kill a defenseless boy." Daphne spoke clearly and coldly, silver eyes flashing and Weasley- Ronald, slammed his fists to the table, face growing red.

"That little git killed hundr-"

"Ronald that is enough!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from her spot, giving a gentle look to Lily who appeared to be sobbing…

Harry blinked, tilting his head in utter confusion.

Weren't Gryffindor's supposed to be bold? Shout their feelings to the sky? So why in Merlin's name was this so complicated?

_Oh…They're woman**.**_

"It's not enough! I can't just sit here when that little Murdering dark-lord is wondering around killing us off one by one!" Ron screamed, jumping to his feet, just as Sirius himself growled, eyes sharp.

"Listen Weasley. I want to kill that brat just as much as you thanks to what he did to Dumbledore- but we aren't _allowed to_ unless Prongs says that there's no hope!" He snapped, and Harry frowned.

No…hope? For what?

"But that isn't going to happen**,** Sirius! This boy istrouble!" Kingsley barked, slamming his fist onto the table and causing a few of the wands resting there to jump at the sudden vibration.

"Well it doesn't matter!" Heads snapped to the right door, in which James Potter stomped through, Lily Potter following right behind.

"Mum, Dad!" Skylar stated in surprise, moving to get up, but seeing the stony look on James' face caused him to sit back down.

"We aren't going to kill Harry… _no matter what he's done_." James growled lowly, and Harry himself tensed.

When…When did they start calling him 'Harry' and not Shadis?

"Why? Because you want him to _'see the light_?'" A man in the back with his arms crossed sneered. Harry didn't recognize him; he was probably on the hit list anyways.

"Oi! He's not that bad of a kid, you know." Tonks interjected, getting gob smacked looks from people staring at her.

"Well…Sure he kills people…But he's not mean! He's actually really polite…and smart." Tonks muttered, just now realizing how crazy she sounded.

Harry blinked.

"Sure, because all baby Dark Lords need to be polite to people before they kill them." Ron barked, causing Harry to roll his hand into a sharp fist.

"Don't call him a Dark Lord!" James shouted, jumping to his feet, wand drawn much to Harry's surprise.

Lily shook, she look away sharply, near the area Harry was facing, and he was very much in surprise to see her crying.

…What in Merlin's name?

Harry very slowly made his way towards the back of the room, vanishing and melting as he clung to the ground, moving towards the back room where it was possible for him to make his escape.

"Stop protecting him!"

"I will do what I please!" A roll of annoyance from Harry as he turned, getting closer to his escape.

"You're only protecting him because he's your son!"

Harry spun, so sharply, that in the sudden impossible rush of emotions for a Shade, he appeared, standing near the back door in full garb, hood down and emerald eyes wide in horror.

"…What?" He asked quietly, and yet the entire room heard him.

They spun, jumping to their feet and drawing their wands. He briefly heard Tonks give a sharp cry of 'No!' and he heard the slight hisses of something unseen, showing it's distress.

Lily gasped, her strangled sobs subsiding and James only looked at him as a deer would in a lumos spell.

"…Harry." He whispered, and Harry only stared at him, making no move of aggravation.

"You knew." Harry deadpanned. Hand coiling into a fist and trembling ever so slightly.

"I-" James started, but Harry took one advancing step, causing the Order to grow nervous.

"You knew, and yet you tried to kill me? You knew this entire bloody time and still you and your precious order tried to rip my heart from my body as I did to Dumbledore?" Harry shouted now, hand trembling even more, and suddenly, he dropped his head.

Lily looked at her son. As did the rest of the room, as they saw the frightened trembles of his arm, and the way his hair masked his face.

"I-" Lily cut off, her voice becoming thick as she tried to hold back tears.

Th**e**n, the order heard something extremely disturbing.

The trembling of the arms wasn't one of crying, but the shaking of the diaphragm. The bowed head was to hide the creepy grin.

And the sobs were a dark chuckle.

"You're idiots. Merlin help you all, if you ever think of me as your son." Harry stated coldly, lifting his head to show the way the emerald eyes glinted sharply against the pale skin, or the way the smirk seemed to be more of a…animal.

"But you are!" Skylar shouted, jumping to his feet, and suddenly, the shades of Harry's eyes darkened several tones, and the smirk fell into a scowl accompanied by a dark glare.

"You. Are. An. Idiot. Who tried to kill you, little Sky? Who tried to separate your head from your corpse? Who is the one who tried to swallow you as a Basilisk? If it wasn't for that old Crack head fool Dumbledore, than you would be dead long ag-"Harry cut off, leaning back insanely as one would do the limbo.

A white spell shot over him, causing his back to snap, giving the impression of broken vertebrae.

"Sending spells now? Trying to kill me now? Why not? Strike me down, attack me, and lock me away like a broken toy. You've done it before." Harry challenged, looking hard at James, who swallowed and looked down, not able to keep eyes.

"What?" Molly Weasley whispered, looking around with confused looking eyes, as were a few others. Harry took this in stride, basking in the warmth of ignorance.

Harry looked between the two, eyes widening as a sudden light temporarily flashed in them.

"You never told them!" He snickered, almost happy with the recent development. James' arm tightened as he waited for the obvious attack.

"Abuse- you know what that is, or you're more idiotic than I believed." Harry seemed to find pleasure in the way Ron's face lit up red like a Christmas light.

"Physical abuse- Locking me inside my room and out of the manor refuses to help when sick or injured, abuses during mealtimes which results in malnutrition, harms with spells." Harry stated in an almost sing song style, he strained his Occlumency shields, his control was slipping.

"I-" But once again, Harry interrupted.

"Psychological abuse- breaks promises or doesn't follow through on agreements, verbally attacks and humiliates person in private or public, plays mind games and breaks sense of reality, ignores feelings and emotions, withdraws affection as punishment, regularly threatens to remove person from household, always claims to be right."

Harry by this time leant back against a pillar, and closed his eyes, completely at ease with the Shades waiting, watching.

"Control abuse- Isolation and forcing to support the household." Harry finished, his voice losing the playful attitude and now sounding rather dull. He let his eyes remain open slightly, not wanting to close them and see the dusty attic of his childhood home once more.

Now, he looked up.

Kingsley was looking at him, stony faced while his eyes betrayed his face, filled with shock and surprise. Tonks' hair was a deep dirty brown, showing her horror filled feelings. The rest of the room used other ways to show their shock and horror. Lily merely had her lower lip trembling, while James was completely stiff. The other wizards stared, but the select few…the rare tiny few that actually _remembered_ Harry, held their heads low. Wishing more than ever, that this was a horrible nightmare.

"You ever wonder why I never owled or contacted you after I was abandoned?" Harry asked, a slight questioning tone in his voice, causing it to seem ever so light. To calm for his breaking sanity- rub the ring. Send the thoughts to the ring…

"Who would ever _want _to return to that hell?"

Then, he heard the sharp scraping noise of a chair as Skylar forced himself upright, meeting eye to eye with him. Then very slowly, he gave a small smile.

"…You have mum's eyes." He noted briefly, and Harry completely froze. Sanity intact.

He had been called things before. His eyes had been called _'killing curse' 'venom green' 'jade'_ and _'chunks of ice'_ but _never_ in his existence had they been called that

"…._Are they_?" He spat, eyes darkening as he tried to pull off a trick he had been working on.

From the emerald, bright crimson seeped through as a horrible Christmas would resemble.

James recoiled as if slapped, and more wands were raised, this time, the unknown man in the corner shot off a stunner in his fright at the sudden familiar eyes of his worst enemy.

"The Dark Lord has offered more than you ever did, Potters." Harry hissed, voice low as crimson seeped into his eyes, looking as if a demon itself took its body.

"James…" Lily whispered, touching his hand and pulling him back a little bit, but James shrugged her off.

"We gave you what you needed! We gave you a home, we gave you food-"

"You gave me _silence_!" Harry spat, shutting off James much to his surprise.

"You gave me an attic full of dust and mold. You gave me food when you cared to remember your _other son._ You gave me isolation and punishment when I spoke. I was nobody. I was a loner, held up in the hidden room of the great Potter's manor. In a way, I must thank you, Potters." Harry gave a rather low swooping bow, red eyes peeking through the black fringe of his hair.

"You taught me to be silent. To watch and act while nobody was the wiser. You taught me to take what is needed, and to use everything you had to your greatest use. You taught me, that an ally in the highest rank will get you places. Dumbledore always thought the greatest weapon of the light was to love-"

Harry's eyes flickered back to the emerald as he found that his sanity needed to recover. And this time, he focused his eyes on James, giving a twisted smirk.

"-The greatest weapon of the dark is to hate. Such power in that one emotion, a strong emotion able to mask the slightest ounce of love there is." Harry spoke lowly, before tilting his head, eyes flashing as a sudden childish look came to his face.

"Do you want to know the first time I ever realized that I hated you?" Harry asked, blinking catlike and before Lily could musted a sound to part from her trembling lips, Harry had continued.

"It was that day, long ago. Christmas, wasn't it? Skylar came down the stairs, and you two picked him up and swung him around, setting him in front of the Christmas tree, filled with gifts." Harry gave a rather cruel smile, and Skylar stiffened.

He remembered this.

"Then down I came, and you two gave me a shovel and forced me out of the house. Told me to shovel the driveway when you could have done it in seconds. But it was okay, I was used to it. But then you locked the door, and I sat under a tree, watching you from the window while I nearly died from hypothermia." Harry calmly hummed, leaning against the door he was previously going for.

"Then you turned the lights off, and went back to bed, sleeping away while I had been out in a snow bank for over twelve hours. It was then I decided that I hated you, when I had to use magic to open the door, and then get beat on when you said I was dripping water. Locked in my room without supper, apparently. But you _forgot _that I hadn't eaten that day."

Harry found the growing looks of horror on people faces.

"I must admit, my third Christmas wasn't the best- but I must admit that hate helped with magic. Hate,

Something your little 'Golden Boy' is lacking quite greatly. How ironic this is- the greatest foe of the dark born from the light. Just as the Thestrals, an omen of death created from a light wizard's foolish antics."

Now, a few people had glares, getting angry and Harry himself tensed, waiting for the strike or attack.

"Oh, but what's this? The reason for abuse- the reason for ignorance and the isolation- it's because you're _deprived!"_ Harry snickered, looking at James mainly, who was now, just shock still.

"…Wha-"

"Oh, you fool. You poor fool. You grew up with Pureblood parents, both growing up with the perfect image- everything you ever wanted for little James. That's why you took up pranks, you wanted _recognition_. You never got this 'love' and 'adoration' which is why you made a mask of what you wanted- you're only Gryffindor because you're much too bold to put those plans into action for Slytherin." Harry spat, turning, and knowing he hit a nerve.

He wasn't skilled in Legilimency for no reason.

"Why you little-"

Harry's head snapped to the right, eyes widening in surprise at the sudden assault.

James stood, turning white as he suddenly realized just what he did, he looked at his hand in horror before stepping back a few steps, and Harry slowly twisted his neck back, neck popping as it showed the red mark.

"James!" Lily hissed, grabbing him and forcing him away just as the others got from their seat.

Harry gently reached up with his hand, brushing his fingers over the growing red mark of where he had just been hit, and barely noticed the painful sting of how the nerves under the flesh throbbed.

"…And to think you still had a chance." Harry murmured gently, grabbing his hood and slowly pulling it up, hiding the red mark slightly.

"Shadis, I-" Tonks started, but stopped with a sigh**… **not sure on what to say.

"He didn't mean it!" Lily begged, tears now flowing from her eyes.

And Harry faced her, eyes dull before he looked right into her own.

"Those with eyes may see the lies that morning brings in gaze. Those with minds may break the blinds that shield us from the truth. Those with pain or those insane shall add to powers reach. Gather round my Nightmare Black, and let my hopes down pour. Let the hopes of melancholy Shades of pleasure pour."

Harry muttered; rather quiet much to the confusion of the others.

"What? What is that?" Sirius barked, trying to understand some of the things he just said. And much to his horror- he did.

"A little rhyme- _a rhyme of the Shades_. Letting them know it's time." Harry responded darkly.

James' face grew red, and before Lily could stop him, he shouted.

"You're just jealous! Joining the dark because you hope you'll grow as famous as Skylar one day! Well stop it! You'll never outshine him! You're just the black sheep of the Potter's! You were a mistake, you shouldn't even exist!" James shrieked**;** face red as he started panting.

Harry stared, eyes slightly wide as he saw that, then, his eyes narrowed. Hate and outrage growing and causing the entire building to rumble and shake.

_"Kill them."_ Harry hissed, still in English but demonic. His eyes were sightless and full of hate that not even Skylar saw in the Pensive of Tom Riddle.

_"Kill the Potters, Kill the Blacks. Kill everyone. I hate them. I want them to die. Slit their throats, eat their souls. Destroy them, I want this building destroyed!" _Harry spat, shrieking and with speed James never knew a hand clamped hard onto his throat.

James gasped, hands coming up to claw uselessly against the tight small fist that clutched his windpipe so dearly tight.

And much to the horror of the entire Order who witnessed it all- the walls came alive.

_"Let us feast!" _A young Shade snickered, landing in a large puff ball of ink before lunging up at the unknown man, who shrieked and batted it away, only to be dragged down as two others grabbed his legs.

"Lumos!" Sirius shouted, and three Shades hissed, jumping back from the repellent.

"Lily! A light spell!" Sirius shouted over from the hall, where Lily was trying to fire stunners as the black creatures hissed and jumped up towards her again and again.

"Expecto Patronum!" Lily shouted, a large glowing doe jumped into the air, causing the Shade's to hiss and clear a path, a clear circle around the doe as it moved.

_"…Shadow?" _Harry turned at the hissing, impossible for humans to understand. The Shade near him twisted, twisting upwards and folding over on itself to create a girl- young with surprising hair and pale skin and silver eyes.

"Dark Inig. I was not aware that you would be leading this attack_." _Harry growled, hand still clamped firmly over James' throat, who now was growing blue and limp in his arm.

_"…You are different. You have…sssnapped. I asssssume thisss isss a broken part of your life?"_

Harry blinked, dropping James and turning, looking at Dark Inig in her silver eyes as she tilted her head partway, morphing the grotesque hole in her face for a mouth into a crude grin.

"…Pardon? A broken part in my life?" Harry asked, eyes flashing red before he took it under control.

Dark Inig frowned turning its neck suddenly with a snap as the bone broke. And with a creepy hiss, she flashed her arm out, turning it sharp and piercing it through a summoned Kneezle that had the guts to try and attack them.

_"…You are different. Jussst asss Nightmare Yrrah hasss hisss momentsss of kindnesssss. Rare, but not unheard of."_

"Wha- What does Nightmare Yrrah have anything to do with me?" Harry scowled, pulling his wand and shooting another curse at a black spotted kneezle- where were they coming from.

_"You do not know? Ah, of courssse, the time here movesss ssslower than in our realm. You are ssstill young. Not yet of the happening." _It seemed to smirk, snickering before turning and moving with fluid grace towards the end of the hall, where the Shades were forcing everyone out of the manor.

"I am _not_ young!" Harry hissed, hands coiling tightly into fists, and having shadows flicker ever so slightly around the edges of his knuckles.

_"Of courssse, becaussse your plethora of anger certainly shows your maturity." _Dark Inig deadpanned, causing Harry to blink in surprise.

"…Why are you here?" Harry growled, and the Shade gave a wicked smirk.

_"Tell me, Shadow. The world of Niatirb Taerg is the flipssside of all in which you know, correct?"_

Harry gave a slight nod, looking at the skirmish of the few rather bold Order members who refused to abandon the house.

_"Ssso who isss to sssay, that the leadersss of our realm are not the flipssside? What is the flip of our realm, Shadow?" _Dark Inig seemed to tease, and with a great shock, it suddenly all clicked.

Niatirb Taerg. Britain Great- swap it around and it was the country, Great Britain

"All of those people…I know them? Who are you, Dark Inig?" Harry muttered lowly, trying to push back his moment of shame.

He should have _known._

Dark Inig grinned, dull silver eyes with some sort of strange light.

_"My name, Shadow. Isss Dark Inigan."_

Inigan.

Nagini.

_"Isssn't that pleasssent? I usssed to rule the previousss Nightmare, before Nightmae Yrrah killed him in hisss throne. You know who he wasss, don't you? You know what isss to become."_

Nagini's lord.

His Father.

"Merlin." Harry whispered, looking at the destruction that was before him, the pandemonium of the house, Shade's flying through the walls while a rather insane laugh of Mrs. Black echoed from her portrait.

Nightmare Yrrah.

Nightmare Harry.

_"It is wonderful! Filled with sssuch dissspair!" _The Shades hissed, phasing through the many dark artifacts, swooping around in a few delighted hisses and vanishings.

_"Behold your army, Nightmare Shadow. Behold your empire…" _Dark Nagini hissed in his ear, before melting away to join the rest of the Shades who quickly moved through the house, enjoying how it was now _theirs._

"No." Harry whispered, trying to look away from the ensorcelled horror of what had happened- what was to _become._

"I won't kill him**_. _**_I won't kill Father_." Harry whispered, and for once he felt a hollow feeling in his heart, a hollow emptiness that was followed by hopelessness.

After all, it was a well**-**known fact.

The Devil himself has no power…except in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i am in a curling competition now, and am currently unable to continue writing this for a select while. Updates may be slower- but will be longer.<strong>

**The Forum has a problem with the server, if any of you are having difficulties, it is NOT your computer, but fanfiction.**

**Remember to thank _awesomeperson17 _For helping to write this!**

_**~Oceanbreeze7**_


	48. Confusion

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm back from my Curling game- we won 1st place and got $ 62.50 each! Great for us, huh?<strong>

* * *

><p>The house was still in wreckage.<p>

Harry watched from a window in the top room, overlooking the property which indeed was covered with screaming Order members trying desperately to escape the back lethal monsters that shrieked in delight.

Harry walked down the large staircase, ignoring the monsters that swooped around as if they resembled crazed bats. He noticed quite a few members on the ground, blood seeping through the member's clothing, and being pawed at by a group of three or more demons, the tiny spasms were the only sign of life from the nearly-corpse human.

He took a rather slow step forward, ignoring the shrieks of child-like Shades as they darted through the cracks in the wall, enjoying the feel of the house in general.

_"Join them…"_ Harry didn't even turn his head at the sound of Dark Inig as she hissed in a smoke form near his ear.

Harry contemplated the idea for a moment, before letting his eyes dart around the room.

…There was a fairly large gap from the meeting room to the front door.

He jumped into the air, phasing and taking shade form. Almost immediately the others parted, allowing him a clear access path where his pure black form darted past the molted dark grey, dark blue, and even white flaked shades.

Harry himself ignored this and merely bolted through the halls, sticking close to the center where the air was most undisturbed and would not ripple his thin bolting form. Only on occasion was a door still shut and did he have to flatten himself to sneak under and past.

_"Massssster Shadow!" _A light grey shade giggled, obviously female due to the tone of its hiss. Harry ignored this, feeling slightly ill at the mention of 'master' Shadow.

Were these creatures _expecting _him to….overthrow that soon?

_"Oh, great Shadow! I am pleassssed to asssissst! Humansss are nearing the great doorsssss! Hurry great Shadow!" _A molted grey and black shade gurgled, flying near him before parting and observing from a low hanging chandelier in which two other shades perched precariously.

Harry blasted through, slipping through an archway, and now, his demonic traits sensing pain and fear somewhere close.

He moved down, forming once his entity touched the stone flooring, and pulled out the letter opener, his wand still missing.

"Duck!" Sirius shouted to James, pulling him down as a shade nearly took his head off.

Harry's eyes narrowed, looking at the panting James.

And he threw the clawed projectile.

"Dad!" Skylar screamed, having seen the projectile being throw, the sound caused James to jerk unexpectedly and the letter opener instead slashed to the handle into his left shoulder, his arm then went limp.

"Gah! Merlin!" James hissed, pointing his wand at the handle and letting it break off while the blade was still in him.

"Stupify!" Harry leaned to the right, ignoring the red spell as it brushed past the left side of his cheek, and instead he just walked forward.

"We've got to get out of here! Lily's already gotten the kids!" Sirius shouted, sending another large dog Patronus into the air in which the shade's spat and scattered away.

"Get out of here!" James shouted, sending more stunners in which Harry effortlessly dodged, causing his right arm to turn smoke and pointed at the end, a smoke like blade.

"Time to die, dad." Harry growled, and he lunged forward, the blade ready to slice off his biological father's head.

An insane angry chattering and a bright orange-ish red _thing_ smashed into his chest, changing the angle of his attack ever so slightly, causing his blade to miss, and instead pierce the black obsidian wall.

"James! Let's go!" Sirius shouted, and James gasped at his near scrape with death, and scrambled away, his right leg limping largely as a large bloody cut was shown.

Looks like the blade did something after all.

"What the hell are you?" Harry hissed, trying to get the chattering little animal off of him, getting its tiny claws away from his face with a yank of its short tail.

It thrashed in its bright colored fur, its tiny muzzle looking terrified as it tried to escape with desperate thrashes around, chattering loudly.

"Oh would you just _shut up?"_ Harry growled, swiping his hand over his arm where blood gathered on his fingers- the wound on James.

_"Dark Shadow. No other humanssss are in thisss resssidence, it hasss been purged." _A dark grey raspy voice croaked, and Harry gave a slight nod.

"You seem to enjoy the residence. You may stay here while you can. Protect the house from any threats, but do _not_ kill random muggles and give away out position." Harry growled, giving a cold eye to the shade, which shifted feeling uneasy near those eyes.

_"Of courssse, Dark Shadow."_

"Then I will be off. Send a messenger if you require assistance, do not act without my guidance or that of my father. Lutain and Nagini are included with all plans, while they may not be on the best terms with y-our kind."

The unknown shade seemed unsure of what exactly he should think of these orders.

_"Your wish isss our command, Dark Shadow…"_

Harry bit his lip, thinking over the 'ranks' and 'titles' these shades seemed to have for each other.

"Speaking of that, why am I currently in position to be considered a 'Dark'? I haven't bypassed some ancient shade code if I'm aware." Harry stated briskly, looking at the weasel thing that was now trembling and bound to the ground.

_"A Dark isss a high command, Dark Shadow. The sssscond rank in comparissson to a Nightmare, in court with the Preissstssss- I assssume you know of them?"_

The shade asked, tilting its shade form of smoke, slightly to look at Harry more.

"The Priests are the masters of the art of Necromancy. I need to speak to one- I need it's knowledge." Harry supplied, and the shade gave a curt nod.

_"A Dark isss in footssstepsss to a Nightmare. If the Nightmare ever wishesss to fade to the oblivion, it would call one of it'sss Dark'sss into the ssstatisss of Nightmare."_

"A successor." Harry muttered, curling his hand into a fist.

_"Correct, a Dark isss assigned from the previousss Nightmaresss hold. One isss assigned from the Nightmaresss wish. Othersss are granted if they do a great honor. I believe you killed a wizard known asss Albusss Dumbledore."_

Harry gave a curt nod, acid green eyes focusing on the Shade.

"…What is your name?" He asked rather bluntly, and the Shade seemed taken aback.

_"I have renounced my name in my awakening. My new name isss Odak. Odak of the sssouthern burnsss."_

Harry gave a nod; he could remember names fairly well actually.

_"But we will meet again sssoon, yesss? After you rissse to the challenge and eradicate the current holder of the Thro-"_

The shade hissed in surprise and Harry spun around, an animalistic hiss in his throat, jaws parted showing spiky teeth and silted yellow eyes.

You couldn't kill what didn't have eyes.

"Never say that to my face _again!"_ Harry spat, thick yellow goo hitting the ground with his hisses causing it to bubble and start to melt.

Odak whimpered and darted away, noticing that a few bites of that would be lethal, shade or no.

A few seconds of harsh hissing breathing and silence, Harry closed his eyes, calming enough not to look down at the weasel thing and kill it.

"Now, let's see what you are." Harry muttered, grabbing the weasel thing tightly so it squeaked in pain.

"Hold on- weren't you orange?" Harry asked the weasel with a narrowing of his eyes. It shifted in its newly dark brown coat trying to break free.

Without warning, he twisted, vanishing into smoke with the screeching rodent held firmly in his hand.

Harry hit the ground easily, the sudden landing causing the animal to jerk, and before his eyes- turn darker in its sudden fear.

"I knew it!" Harry muttered triumphantly as the creature turned shock still- it had been caught.

_"MASTER!"_

Harry grunted after a sudden huge weight slammed into him, causing him to loose his hold on the rodent which scampered away from Harry and away from his pet project with creature abilities suspended in the corner.

_"Ack! Lutain! Get off! I told you before that I didn't want you to freak over me!"_

_"Freak? Master, snakes do not 'freak' we merely fret and show great concern-"_

_"That's freaking Lutain!"_

_"Oh hush!"_

Harry blinked in surprise as Lutain roughly rubbed his head against Harry's cheek similar to a cat, his body coiling tightly around his body as he was so highly concerned.

_"Nagini has been losing scales, and your father has this look in which a serpent does after losing a meal!" _Lutain groaned in a type of horror filled longing and 'I'm sorry!' emotions.

Harry almost twitched.

_"Lutain! Stop it! You're stronger than this! Look, calm down okay? I'm not hurt…Just….no, I'm fine."_

Harry confirmed, looking at Lutain's speculating eyes which now noticed that something was wrong.

_"Master?"_

_"Leave it Lutain! It's nothing, okay? The demons got to me, just a little though…" _Harry hissed lowly, and Lutain now had a face of concern, but before a single word could be uttered, the door slammed open.

Briefly wondering how whoever got past the stone dragon, Harry snapped his head around, only to be attacked by a black robe and a flash of messy brown.

"Shadow!"

Harry coughed as suddenly a tight very….strange hug caught him unaware. Unsure on what to actually do since he was normally never in such position, he did the first thing his instincts told him to.

Remus blinked in surprise as his godson vanished in smoke, snaking out of his arms and reforming just a foot away, blinking in surprise.

"Please, no desired physical contact In the form of hugs." Harry stated briefly, blinking at Remus who suddenly started chuckling, giving a rather happy smile.

"I probably shouldn't have worried. Should I be proud or sad that you can escape from the Order?" Remus asked, a tiny smile on his glowing yellow eye-

"Whichever you desire….Full moon tonight?" Harry hummed, looking at the wolf like eyes which had the narrowed pupil, and Remus gave a tiny nod, bending his back slightly.

"This is the second one…The first one was when you were gone….Oh Hell Shadow! You were gone for three weeks!"

Harry winced at the suddenly almost in tears voice, he looked at Remus as if to reassure him that he was absolutely fine.

"Remus, I'm _fine._ To be honest, I was concerned that my Father would accidently harm you in his fit of rage after finding out that I was held captive. But it paid off. The Order is destroyed." Harry supplied hopefully, Remus' eyes widened and he gave a strangled gasp.

"Destroyed? As in-"

"Scrambled." Harry corrected, reaching over and grabbing his _real _cloak and scowling as his wand seemed to still be missing. He would have to rely on someone else's for the time being.

"Your Father and the other Death Eaters are meeting together in the Throne room. He is only faintly aware of the demons leaving, something about his snake telling him…." Remus branched off, eyes suspicious.

_"My apologize Master."_

_"It is none your fault Lutain." _Harry hissed lowly, nodding to Remus to continue.

"He was fretting you know….killing….Muggles, left and right." Remus winced as he said that, and Harry frowned. Remus wasn't as hard hearted as he would have expected.

_"wait."_ Lutain suddenly hissed, causing Harry to spin, instantly on alert as Lutain scented the air quickly, his head darting to a cupboard on the left.

_"Lutain, wha-"_

But Lutain struck, grabbing something without biting, and yanked out the weasel thing which squeaked- now a light blonde- and it hit the ground scampering.

Harry sighed and trapped the thing in a smoke ball, it squeaked and Harry looked at the thing not amused.

"Why do you have a Stoat?" Remus asked, faintly amused, and Harry scowled at the irritating animal.

"That's what it is? The dang thing attacked me and continues to change color." Harry scowled, tightening his grip on the squealing animal.

_"Master, wait! It doesn't smell right!"_

And Harry relaxed his grip as Lutain slithered closer, investigating the animal. The animal- it _just _had Violet eyes!

"This thing is annoying me with it's constant color change." Harry muttered, and very slowly, Remus waved his wand.

The rodent squeaked twitching before getting bigger, expanding until the robes turned to a nice present ash grey.

The colors turned into a neon pink, and soon, a surprised and fearful girl was on the ground, eyes trailed on Lutain who reared, fangs out and hissing a warning.

"Tonks?" Remus asked in confusion, and pink eyes met his, immediately a relieved smile came to her face.

"Remus! Oh thank god! I thoug-…Remus, how are you here if you were declared years ago?" The girl, Tonks suddenly said, her bubbly personality dying extremely fast.

"Well, erm…er..."

"Want me to call Brook?"

"Brook?" Remus asked, looking at Harry who was looking at Tonks with a slight amount of confusion.

"Young Vampire girl- nine years when she was frozen, she's actually two hundred and owes me a few dozen favors. Very good at breaking minds and takes care of the dungeons in my area with my captives- long story." Harry supplied darkly, and at once, Tonks paled. Way past a human skin tone and into snow white.

"She's fine." Remus said stiffly, and Harry shrugged, draping his arm down and letting Lutain quickly make his way up onto the awaiting shoulders.

"As you wish." Harry nodded, sweeping backwards a step in a way a humble servant would. It took Remus a few seconds before he figured that Harry was mocking him.

"Get out of here little brat." Remus play scolded, and Harry gave a snicker before vanishing, a part of him glowing in the strange feeling. Was that what normal families did to one another?

_"Master? What are we to do with the Stoat-girl?"_

_"Leave her until time serves properly. Let's see who this person actually is, Tonks, huh? Alright, who is this 'Tonks' then?"_

_"Shall we delve into this topic at a later time, Master?"_

_"Of course, Father and Nagini await us. Apparently, out arrival is unexpected, thus a meeting is in order."_

Lutain seemed to have a smirk on his scaly face as he flicked his tongue out, scenting the air.

_"Shall we appear from the shadows?"_

_"No, by doing that it would alert how I seem 'desperate' to return to my Father. I would have to do a simple entrance…"_

_"Through the doors." _ Lutain deadpanned, and Harry gave a scowl, and did exactly what Lutain had thought.

The black snake gagged ever so slightly as through smoke the two reformed in front of the large golden doors that showed the entrance to the grandiose throne room.

_"You with me Lutain?"_ Harry hissed quietly, hesitating very slightly as he looked down at his familiar and lifelong friend who rested on his shoulder.

_"To the end." _Lutain responded without hesitation, and Harry gave the grace of a rare genuine smile to grace his lips.

And He pushed the doors open, masking his face and lowering the glamour spells that had somehow remained intact throughout his experience with the Order.

Harry had heard talking, someone giving a status report on how the reconstruction of the ministry was going, and now how the entire government was out for the known Order members.

Oh, how Harry helped them in that matter.

The doors slammed around and into the wall, drawing silence from the room. Ruby eyes as well as a dozen flashed up, meeting his own emerald green.

Harry walked forward, towards the summoned rather extravagant table in silver (Fenrir was not present) with goblets of Elvin wine, in which no Death Eater dared to actually drink. Harry walked forward, gentle clicking of his dragon scale boots on the ground- not his real boots as those had been destroyed by the numerous dark spells placed on them. He had shrunk the boots of the Order member he had killed with the letter opener.

He gave a slight roll on his right leg, causing his entire posture to seem almost bored, or angry.

"…I'm back." Harry stated very dryly, and this time, Lutain himself dropped, slithering down and hissing at the newest recruit to the inner circle.

As well as a low sitting boy with blonde hair.

_'Draco?' _Harry's mind wondered slightly, but he quickly let his eyes trail back up to his Father's, amused very slightly at the surprised and faintly relieved look on his face.

"…Shadow." He breathed, and the inner circle held their breath.

"…I assume you told them of my whereabouts?" Harry asked, looking at Bellatrix who looked as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

Lucius shifted in his seat, and Harry kept his eyes locked on him, causing him to shift once again.

"You were aware of my prison but you did not use political hold to try and _trick_ the Order into releasing the control of the Order?" Harry growled, and Lucius instantly averted his eyes.

"With all due respect, Dark Shadow, we _did_ try and find you. The Order headquarters are hidden so well, that none we able to find the location."

Harry turned and narrowed his eyes at Avery, slippery little snake.

"Then here-" Harry said with almost a tiny smirk, throwing a tiny piece of paper onto the table, nobody moved to touch it, noticing the blood stained half.

"I must excuse myself for the state it is in, I was armed with a letter opener trapped in a house crawling with blood traitors." Harry spoke rather dryly, and very slowly, his Father reached out and flipped the paper up, recognizing the handwriting and reading it aloud loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place." He read, meeting Harry's eyes with a slight questioning gaze.

"The Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Under Fidileus charm- now solved."

Harry enjoyed the shocked state of the room.

"With no disrespect, Shadow, but did you truly escape the Order?" A rather snotty looking female wizard sniffed.

Harry's eyes narrowed with that name ever so slightly.

_"She was added to the inner circle not long ago, four suns." _Lutain hissed quietly.

"Ah, you're new." Harry tonelessly stated, and the female shoved her nose high into the air.

"Bloody right, moved in here-"

"Four days ago." Harry stated coldly, shutting her up, and causing everyone to look at him in slight surprise at his knowledge.

He briefly noticed her Occlumency shields slam up, but Harry didn't need a mind when he had a snake.

_"Her name is Onyx Deballa, Pureblood from Italy." _ Lutain hissed quietly, adding onto the paranoia of the Death Eater.

Harry repeated this back, causing her jaw to clench and her eyes to blaze with a hidden inferno.

"I was trapped in a personal Hell, Onyx Deballa, do not assume, for one _second_ that you are my replacement." Harry growled coldly, and placed his hand on the table, before dragging it back, walking around the table.

"During a few close allies I we have gained, I was able to cleanse the manor setting the Order on the run, the manor has been captured. Order members killed, I believe three, Identities unknown. I was drugged for two weeks on end, waking and attacking in the time I truly understood what was happening. I was barely able to regain a few of my belongings, however….my wand, seems to have been kidnapped by an unknown member." Harry growled, pacing the table before stopping behind a Russian looking dark wizard that said nothing but breathed gruffly.

"I require a wand…Selwyn, you do not require yours, am I wrong?" Harry questioned without hesitation, stopping in front of the gruff voiced now stiff Death Eater.

And wordlessly, a wand was slowly pulled up from a holster on his leg, and he held it, showing the worn and slightly chipped wood.

Harry took the wand, feeling it and turning it carefully in his hand. It was a few inches longer than his own, and slightly denser, but it would do the job.

"Wood, Selwyn?" Harry questioned quietly, and the man had a rumble in his throat, before quietly responding.

"…Ash, Dark Shadow." He mumbled, obviously feeling the pang of losing his wand.

"And the core?"

"…Runespore venom."

Harry heard slightly muffled whispers of people talking; it was very rare for a core to be something different such as that.

"And in exchange." Harry murmured lowly, reaching into his cloak and pulling out one of his best daggers, sharpened and curved into a deathly scythe. The handle a green with incrusted jade and the blade itself flawless silver.

It clicked lightly as it touched the table, and he heard the man give a sharp inhale, Harry's weaponry was legendary.

"Shadow." Harry stopped on his way out of the room; hand paused on the door handle.

"I wish to speak with you after this meeting. Nagini will fetch you." Harry hid a curled smile, his Father never could hold secrets long in his grasps, and he was surprise he lasted this long even.

"Of course." Harry nodded, moving out of the room with a quiet Lutain on his heels.

Lutain opted to take the sloth path, and instead of smoke/shadow traveling, they walked, hearing the soft scraping of Lutain's belly and the clicking of his boots.

_"Are those new shoes, master?"_

_"Indeed Lutain, took them from the first man I killed." _Harry shrugged off and Lutain gave a hum of indifference, leaving them in another awkward silence.

They took a sharp right behind the walls protecting the throne room, and traveled down the rather fear inducing halls, and quickly he turned to the right side, looking at the stone dragon which smoothly moved to the side allowing him passage.

He walked up the steps, plopping down immediately on the silver couch while Lutain took his spot on the rock near the fire place.

It was a few seconds of well deserved silence excluding the soft calming crackle as the flames greedily ate the never burning wood, the green light seemingly brightening the room In a slightly green light.

_"Master?"_

_"Hmm?" _Harry hissed lowly back, too calmed at the moment to properly form a response.

_"I feel magiks around your throat. What is it?"_

_"Yes, I wonder that too."_

Harry snapped his head around, looking at the large very beautiful snake who sat, coiled gently in the doorway.

"_Nagini!"_ Lutain hissed in pleasure, the tip of his tail twisting in the air before she blinked slowly and casted her glowing gold eyes on him.

_"It's wonderful to see you again. You would not believe how I have missed you."_

_"As I you, young Shadow." _She hissed gently, moving forward to press her head into his torso, pushing him back slightly with the force of her nuzzle.

He slid back slightly before looking at Lutain, who seemed to be trying to avoid Nagini's gaze as well as Harry's own.

_"Master is waiting us, young Shadow." _Nagini hissed calmly, and Harry easily lifted her large bulk onto his shoulders, moving towards the balcony as the fast way out of the door.

The three dropped to the ground in front of the throne, Nagini hissing in her surprise and displeasure in such ways of being carried. Lutain had grown used to such sudden movements than the small drop was no strain for his experienced body.

"Father." Harry nodded, keeping his head bowed while looking up from the fringe of his hair.

"Shadow." Now his normally cold voice was completely void, he could identify the very slight tinge of relief.

His father was concerned for him.

"I'm fine, Father. I must say, I actually did very well inside that horrid place." Harry gave a tiny smirk, but it quickly slipped away by the slight scowl on his father's face.

"Shadow, you were gone for two weeks."

"It was…magical exhaustion." Harry muttered, not willing to lift his head.

He heard silence for a moment before a tiny snort of what he could identify as disbelief. He looked down still, his face glowing with shame.

"….What happened to your wand." Harry sighed through his nose; he was hoping to avoid that question.

"One of the Order members has it. I believe it is in hold of the Potters." Harry muttered back, twitching his wrist to summon the borrowed one.

"…Are you okay?"

Harry himself looked upwards, surprised by the sudden change of persistence. Perhaps his father already trusted him _that_ much?

No, Harry was to kill him…

"Shadow." His father sighed, now catching sight of his slightly trembling fists, and Harry locked his jaw shut so he wouldn't see just how bad the…monsters had gotten to him.

"I'm fine." He coughed out bitterly, before reaching up curtly and unhooking a chain around his throat, gently tugging the locket free from his cloak.

"The Order is onto you." Harry spoke very shortly and to the point, cold and with an uncaring demeanor as he tossed the locket, then he stomped out of the room, caring to walk as anything with a shade's power was currently fueling the guilt gnawing away hungrily at his void and rock-like heart.

He….He…

For the first time in Harry, Shadow, Harry Shadis or _whoever's life,_

He didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>okay! A reminder- <span>The forum does work, please go to my profile and fine the tab in which is a link to the forum. Copy and Paste, then comment.<span>**

_**~Oceanbreeze7**_


	49. Found

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to the U-18 Internationalls for Curling! AKA: Junior Olympics! (jumps up and down) Sorry for the shortness of this chapter- i've been too busy practicing.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry glared as he looked at the trembling figure of an Order Member. The one trapped under the Shades as they mauled him to get 'food'.<p>

"Where are they?" Harry questioned lightly, prodding the man with Harry's new and actually his owned shoe. The man shivered and curled in even tighter on the wet cellar floor.

_"Master- he has wounds. Lethal." _Lutain reported, almost afraid, and Harry shrugged, rolling the whimpering man over.

_"Than we'll work fast." _Harry summed up, grabbing the man's head and pressing his wand to his temples, before grinning and delving deep into the man's mind.

A few seconds and a non breathing guy screaming in agony, did Harry retract himself from the mind of the male.

"His name is David, David Roargred. He's a Mudblood and knows that the Potter's are fleeing to Ireland, as well as Sirius and a few other people as well as the Weasley's and Greengrass." Harry reported aloud, and Lutain gave a swift nod.

_"Kill him?"_

_"Yes- but…I want to try something." _Lutain looked at Harry skeptically as Harry turned to smoke, lazily and hesitantly drifting around the whimpering man.

He felt immense pleasure fill his body, causing him to stiffen for a moment before shaking his nonexistent head and practically dropping on the now screaming man- sinking into his pores.

_"Master? Master, where did you go?" _Lutain hissed, looking for the vanished cloud and the screaming man who was now clawing brutally at his flesh.

And…

_BOOM!_

The man literally exploded, guts and brains filling the room as bones hit the ground with a rattle, blood dying the ground red.

And in the center, was a blood covered Harry, blinking as if surprised.

_"Master! Wha-but- The human just combusted!" _Lutain screeched aghast.

_"Combust means he burst into flames Lutain- he just popped." _Harry shrugged, trying to hide the self pleased smirk.

_"He practically blew up!" _Lutain protested, tail thrashing in the puddle.

Harry now grinned, picking up his best friend.

_"Yeah…."_

_"Dear Salazar, where did you learn that?"_

_"…Can you believe Black left it out on a table?"_

_"…I don't even want to know anymore."_

x-(X)-x

Harry was in the throne room, his father on his throne and thinking while Harry himself stood, waiting and talking.

"The Potters and the rest of the Order are in Ireland. Normally I'd swoop over and completely destroy them, although-"

"Once the Irish Ministry are in with Britain's problems"

"Europe will begin to take sides." Harry summed up, his father grimaced, now understanding why Harry wasn't leaving to attack.

"If Europe takes side, the lazy arse American wizards will take sides once more, similar to the muggle world war. It would become global, father." Harry reported, and with a nod, he thought.

"What do you suggest, Shadow?" He offered, and Harry bit his lip.

"Send in a framed attack? An assassin?" Harry asked, unsure.

"Shadow, Ireland is proud from its low crime streak. There are no assassins or mafia. If it was Russia, I would send you in, but _Ireland?"_

Voldemort scowled, stroking Nagini who blinked, glaring in her own displeasure over the entire thing.

"…Are their dragons?" Harry asked, now thinking of literally _anything._

"Only the Irish Salamanders- nearly harmless." His father scowled as did Harry, plotting anything.

"The ministry is too proud, incorruptible. We need to attack the country with no sign that it was us that did it."

Harry scowled, thinking for _anything._

"The common enemies for Ireland."

Voldemort grimaced "They're neutral."

_'Dear Merlin!' _Harry scowled. And Lutain shifted, sending a look to Nagini, who seemed to look…unsure.

_"Master…Master Shadow, Lutain and I have a…idea." _Nagini hissed, looking at Lutain who gave a humanoid nod.

_"What is it Nagini?" _Harry's father asked calmly, and Nagini fidgeted.

_"Aren't their Merrow in Ireland?"_

Harry could almost hit himself. He was so _stupid._

_"Of course! Carpatha!" _Harry hissed in anger, and his father looked at him,

_"Ireland is known for having water species, such as Salamanders, Merfolk, Sea Serpents, and Water Kyats."_

_"A Water Kryat?" _Lutain asked, sounding interested, Harry cared to enlighten him,

_"It's a type of sea-bird; it has flippers instead of wings." _

Lutain and Nagini nodded their understanding.

_"So, we summon an army of merfolk and attack Ireland? That sounds rather….preposterous. More so than the serpents invading the ministry." _Nagini replied, skeptically, and Harry found one major plan also.

_"How will we know if they are obeying orders? If Irish officials spot either of us, we are at war."_

Than, his father had a rather creepy smile adorned on his face, a disturbing one actually.

_"I have the answer for that." _He hissed smoothly and lowly, grabbing his wand and rising, Nagini at his _feet as he walked, robes billowing ever so slightly._

_"Tell me, Shadow. How different is a Sea serpent from a Basilisk?"_

Harry stopped moving, looking at his father who now had a wicked gleam in his eyes.

_"You're going to turn me into a Sea Serpent."_

_"As well as Lutain and Nagini."_

_"A Sea Serpent._

_"Well-"_

_"A magical Se-"_

_"Not this again!" _Lutain moaned loudly, causing Harry too look at him confused, before he understood what he had been doing.

Bloody hell, he was similar to his father.

A few hours later, Harry was walking around outside, talking to a few water snakes that had taken residence in the small pond in the main garden.

_"Carpatha? I am sorry, but I have not seen any white tailed she-fish." _A sleek dark green snake hissed before diving once again under the water.

_"Nor have I. It is rare to see one such, they were extinct, I think. The last time I ever saw a mermaid was when I was on Fallrich cove- but that was long ago." _A bright coral snake offered before he too, vanished.

_"Master, wasn't Carpatha with a bird?"_

_"Of course! Craw! I must send Hedwig at once, I've been neglecting her as of recent."_

_"Leave that animal." _Lutain scoffed, rolling his eyes before vanishing in the reeds, favoring himself to catch a plump fish possibly.

"Merlin, that snake has a temper." Harry muttered, waking towards a small tall building that worked best as an owl post- and where a beautiful gyrfalcon roosted, watching him with careful eyes.

"Hello girl. I need you to send a message to Carpatha- I need to speak to her as soon as I can." Harry smoothly stated, and with one look, the bird took air, flapping away without delay.

He watched the bird, slowly vanish from sight, and recounted the information he needed to remember.

Ireland. Near Tralee- jut East to the coast.

Apparently the Potters had enough money to purchase a sea side Irish home-thinking the water could be another means of protection.

Yet again, the Potter's were never the smartest of the humans.

_"Master? What is a Sea Serpent?" _Lutain hissed near his feet. Harry blinked, reaching down to allow him to swiftly clamber up his body.

_"A Sea Serpent, is a large serpentine water dragon. It has a few huge flippers- similar to wings to swim with, and a dragon like head. Most of them have a fish fin tail, but a few just have a few extra flippers instead. Most shipping wizards die at sea with them."_

_"And…how big are our water brethren?" _Lutain asked hesitantly, as if thinking.

_"…Half of the size of….Adalonda perhaps."_

Lutain couldn't help but flinch.

_"And…we will be these too?"_

_"…I think it would be more realistic for you to simply be transfigured Sea Snakes- still having all of your natural killing abilities."_

Lutain hummed ever so slightly, before shaking, the tremor running down his scales.

_"What is it?" _Harry asked, wondering what has his companion so spooked.

One red iris looked at him, almost angrily.

_"You know I hate water."_

* * *

><p><strong>okay! A reminder- <span>The forum does work, please go to my profile and fine the tab in which is a link to the forum. Copy and Paste, then comment.<span>**

_**~Oceanbreeze7**_


	50. Merrow

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to say right now, Sorry for this chapter. It's been too long since i've last updated, and this is just a filler. But, i can promise you something for the next scene-<strong>

**THE POTTERS FIGURE IT OUT! (next)**

**Oh, and you Daphne lovers are going to hate me.**

* * *

><p>Harry stood on the shore of Great Britain, looking out over the wet misty lakeshore, the gentle lapping noise soothing his ears.<p>

Lutain was coiled around his arm, having nearly choked Harry to death with constricting tightly around his throat due to his 'slight distaste' as Lutain put it. Harry labeled it as a fear of water.

_"Ease up Lutain, you're going to amputate my arm." _Harry hissed, having a strange tingling cold sensation on his fingertips from lack of blood flow.

_"Sorry Master." _Lutain apologized, eyes locked on the water, and he relaxed, only slightly.

Harry knew why Lutain was fearful of water. The day Harry discovered Lutain; he was nearly dead from cold in the wet and rain, in the dead of night, all alone.

He was a desert snake, naturally having a hatred of water- the mental scaring of nearly dying added to it, causing complete mental trauma and the development of aquaphobic.

Poor Lutain.

_"Do you smell anything?" _Harry asked softly, and Lutain shivered ever so slightly as another breeze ruffled his scales.

_"Only salt, Master. It hurts my nose." _He muttered looking away.

"I'm sorry than, I should have changed our meeting place to a pond than."

The two turned calmly, seeing a rather light gouge in the sand that faded out into the sea. The gouge was traced up out of the path of the surf, and there was Carpatha, on her belly and using her thin pale arms to prop herself up.

Her black hair was wet and in strings, a faint clump of kelp stuck just behind one of her ears, her grey eyes narrowed so slightly and her nose flared as she looked around.

"You did not bring anyone else?" She questioned quietly, the roaring wind in the air causing Harry to have a great deal of difficulty hearing.

"My Father wished for me to, but I did not find it necessary. You wouldn't harm me." Harry calmly replied, the last bit of his sentence, slightly harder, as if challenging her.

"And yet you come here alone." She stated, almost with a frown, she looked away and sniffed, shifting her weight and moving something long that Harry did not see before.

Her tail, as he had only seen faint impressions, were little scales the size of a Galleon impressed into her legs. He was not aware how high up the scales went due to her wearing clothing in Knockturn alley at that time. He had noticed that the scales got gradually smaller as they continued down towards her feet.

He never quite noticed the small silvery color they gave off, but now, even in the slight light he could really see it.

Her tail was long; probably six feet long and starting from the side of her almost nonexistent hipbone before arching up to cover her navel. The tail then swept down, only a foot from the end was their rather short stubby fins, then the large tail in itself which was nearly one and a half feet long, from the end of the fin to the tip.

The scales were whiteish silver, giving the illusion of a see through creature. It would explain why her skin was so pale- so she would blend in as a human more when she adorned two legs.

"You don't trust us?" Harry asked, tilting his eyes, and Carpatha gave a rather small laugh.

"Trust a Shade? There is a reason my species died out, Shadow. We can tell any creature from a mere bite- we were threats from hiding werewolves and Vampires. The Demon's knew of our sight- so they gouged out our eyes and ate our hearts." Carpatha almost laughed, bitterly, and Lutain flicked his tongue.

_"Then how are you alive?" _Lutain hissed, understanding the conversation perfectly well.

Carpatha turned her grey eyes on Lutain, who matched her steely gaze with his own hardened maroon, pupils slit to show that he wasn't backing down.

"I fled, as all of the others do. Flee, the birds say, the Demons are coming. Swim, the fish say, here come the killers. Are you that, Shadow? Are you a killer? Are you as crazed as your race?" Carpatha asked, eyes narrowing as she looked at Harry, who only looked stonily back.

"I'm killing the Order of the Phoenix. They are with the Ministry, and with the ministry comes regulations, captures, the death of all innocent animals. Is that how you wish to live? Caged up in a small place with no escape? No emotions or affections, slowly rotting your blood to hate and revenge?" Harry questioned, and Carpatha gave a rather eel like smirk.

"I'm sure you're experienced in that area, are you not, Harry Potter?"

Harry spun, eyes narrowing and suddenly turning a bright yellow as he hissed with long fangs, Carpatha quickly everted her eyes.

"_You don't know what I've gone through! What I've done to survive! They deserve to die! They deserve to rot with the maggots!"_

Carpatha said nothing until Harry calmed down and his teeth and eyes changed back, than she looked up.

"Disarm them. The act of killing does not end the emotion of vengeance, nor does it give a state of honor or justice. Murder rips the soul apart, turning you into a spiteful spirit of anger and misery." She softly stated, and her eyes lifted up, Harry looked back coldly, and with a sense of bile in her stomach. His eyes turned a blood red; a monster of what she had once seen a small innocent child of the dark in Knockturn alley.

"I am a Shade. We hold no petty emotions of guilt or justice. Vengeance makes the world go round, if it were not for death, there would be no life. How does one early death change the balance, death Carpatha?" Harry questioned, and she grew quiet, looking away from his face.

"You think I'm lying? Maybe you'll remember this, hmm? Those with eyes may see the lies that morning brings in gaze. Those with minds may break the blinds that shield us from the truth. Those with pain or those insane shall add to powers reach.-" Harry almost sang in a rather insane yet giddy way.

Carpatha trembled, recognizing the little chant and the shrieking laughter that followed after- A Shade.

"Stop it." She muttered, clenching her eyes tight together, and yet she still heard it.

"- Gather round my Nightmare Black, and let my hopes down pour. Let the hopes of melancholy Shades of pleasure pour."

Carpatha couldn't help the slight trembles and she looked away. She faintly heard the sea birds caw, wondering of her displeasure.

"Fine." She muttered, stopping as he started the chant again.

"I'll come to your aid; I'll get the Merfolk- just _stop."_ And she turned, clawing at the sand to pull herself into the water.

She duly noticed that the wind had let up, and clouds covered the sky turning it dark. She felt the coolness of a water droplet drip down her cheek, a tear.

She flopped into the surf, thankful to all her mermish gods, to be away from _that._

She couldn't help but look at that boy and see only what he had become, a killer, a dark spirit.

A Shade.

x-(X)-x

"This vial contains two hours worth of potion."

Harry eyed the light grayish pink vial, thankful that it was a crystal contained keeping the probably retched smell out of the room.

"I see…And this will give me a sea serpent form?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose as he took the vial and briefly uncapped it, sniffing it slightly before pulling it away quickly.

"Indeed." His father nodded Nagini on his shoulder and Lutain on Harry's.

_"And we will be given the scales of our sea brethren?" _Nagini hissed gently, and Harry's father gave a brief nod.

_"Yes…the sea….big and cold…wet." _Lutain muttered, giving an involuntary shiver, and Nagini blinked, her slitted eyes focusing on him.

_"Do you wish to remain on land with grass slithers?" _Nagini asked softly, and Lutain reared up quickly, giving a dangerous hiss at the insult and baring his fangs.

_"I shall not! Those worms do not deserve our presence!"_

"Someone's gotten arrogant." Harry muttered, his Father narrowing his eyes momentarily but did not comment.

"It was in my understanding that you wished to attack the remaining Order as soon as you could. The British Ministry are now aware of their unspeakable stasis, and are on the run." His father smoothly stated, and Harry gave a low swooping bow, turning and changing into smoke, sweeping out of the room and grabbing the two serpents as he went, eventually snapping loudly and folding in on himself.

Lord Voldemort couldn't help the strange feeling he had been gaining when he was in the presence of his son.

Something…wasn't _right_ about Shadow.

x-(X)-x

Hours later, in the mid of night, Harry stood in his room, wearing his familiar black cloak and silver serpent claps holding it closed, his rather frightening aura filling the barren room.

Except for two serpents.

The thicker of the two, watching with glittering yellow eyes, silted pupils and the angular head that represented a viper- giving off a vibe that easily said _'Stay back! Danger!'_

The longer of the two, coiled gently to rise up evenly, glowing rubies tracked its way up towards the crimson eyes, silted black pupil blending in as well as the midnight scales did, spade like head giving the impression of one wrong move and you'd be dead.

_"Are we ready? Young Shadow?" _Nagini asked easily with a slight flick of her tongue to taste the air.

Harry gave a rather small nod, picking up a gold ring and looking at it distastefully. That was the last time he was _ever_ allowing Lucius Malfoy to pick out a portkey.

Harry grimaced at the crown before pressing it on his top left canine tooth, it snapped in place, molding itself easily to form a protective shell over the tooth- a portable portkey.

_"Yes, we're ready. Come here and I'll transfigure you." _Harry hissed back, taking out his wand and gently pressing it into Nagini's arched back, and very slowly, the prominent features of a water snake appeared, such as a slight rounding of the head.

_"Oh…this is different." _Nagini mused, blinking a third set of eyelids to protect her eyes from the water, she flicked her tongue, shivering slightly at the probably different taste before moving away.

Lutain stayed firmly in his corner.

_"Lutain, get over here." _Harry hissed, and very slowly and grudgingly, he slithered over, eyes narrowed in objection.

Just as Nagini's, his head became less angular and more of an oval, the fangs shrinking somewhat and a third set of eyelids filtering in. The ruby bumps behind his eyes smoothed together into a single red streak that ran a few inches along his back.

_"Remember, those forms cannot breathe underwater, but you should be able to swim for a long time or be able to resist currents. Carpatha will make sure you are not harmed too badly if something is to go wrong." _Harry hissed, sighing as he clasped his robe almost skin tight to his frame, shrinking his boots ever so slightly to resist the chance of them vanishing during the transformation.

_"And what stops this she-merrow from attacking you, Young Shadow? You seem not to be on the best of terms." _Nagini smartly stated, and Harry rolled his eyes.

_Activate." _He clearly spoke, with two serpents around each arm.

A horrible tugging feeling grabbing him and pulled him, almost giving into his instincts to flee from the unknown foe, he hissed loudly, feeling something icy cold enclose him before a nasty salty taste of sea water invaded his mouth and nose.

Harry coughed, spluttering to the surface of the black water with crashing waves, not only did he manage to finally get his head above the surface, than another mouthful of water overcame him.

"Congelo!" Harry gasped through the burning of his throat as he was nearly dragged down once again. Feeling the icy black ink solidify, he heaved himself up onto the surface of the water that rippled under his sudden movement, but did not give way.

_"Lutain? Nagini?" _Harry hissed loudly into the night, but over the crashing waves and roaring wind, he could not see or hear a thing. The New Moon did not help in the slightest.

Harry scowled, not seeing any help, and reached into his robe pocket, grabbing a small vial of something a dark blue and black tinted liquid. Uncapping it quickly, he ignored the smell of crushed juniper berries and a sick mixture of salt and ocean grass, and guzzled the liquid, almost gagging as the potion tasted worse than the water.

"Nox." He choked as he felt something strange set down inside him, the water gave way and he crashed into the ocean, shifting into his Basilisk form as it would adapt to the change the most.

He felt himself thrash as waves of hot and cold flashed through his body almost painfully.

The cold nothingness of the water brutally tossed him around, and he felt his tong tail change, and heard microscopic sounds of bones shifting and changing.

And then Harry could _see._

He opened up his large eyes, the yellow having changed to a dark gold, layers and films keeping it safe from the water. They could cut through the water as if it was day, and he easily saw two struggling snakes a few feet below and away.

With one rather tentative swipe of his tail, he shot forward, feeling the slight flipper on his tail automatically swish the water.

He twisted, catching the two snakes easily on his midbody, and rose upwards easily, taking care to coil in the water to lift that area of his body up out of the crashing sea, floating to remain upright.

He watched patiently as the serpents squirmed, gasping air as it seemed as soon as they hit the water, they had sunk.

_"Salazar- Lutain? Lutain answer me!" _Nagini hissed, prodding Lutain who gagged and dropped his jaw, releasing large quantities of water all over the silvery grey skin of Harry's coil.

_"I'm fine." _Lutain gagged, blearily lifting his head and blinking.

Through the night, Harry could easily see the two snakes as their eyes lit up with a slight amount of fear. And before Lutain could rear up and bite the skin he was resting on, Harry opened his mouth, baring his many long fangs in an act of territorial anger.

In this case- it showed the golden canine tooth.

_"Master!" _Lutain shouted in obvious relief, and Harry craned his neck to the right, seeing the slight black outline that signaled Ireland.

_"Where are the Merrow?" _Harry hissed back, long crest frills flattening as he realized that his normal hissed resembled something of a boom, like a mixture between a whale song, and a bird cry.

Lutain and Nagini looked at each other in confusion.

"We are here." Harry turned his head, looking at the small form in comparison of himself, of Carpatha, easily hovering in the water with her silver tail barely flicking to sustain her. Small flashes of green lit up under the surface of the water, the sea people.

_"What is Master saying?" _Lutain hissed to Carpatha, who casted one eye to Harry for his words.

_"We attack now." _Harry boomed back, wincing at the almost beautiful sound, second to a phoenix trill.

And the small army sunk below the surface of the water.

x-(X)-x

Sirius Black sighed as he looked out of the window out towards the black crashing waves in the night.

The manor that the remains of the Order rested on were chosen for a reason. Ireland, one of the few places where _snakes didn't exist. _Apparently, the land had been too hard on them so they moved to the water, trying to swim to another land, preferably the main land or Great Britain. The few creatures that learned to prefer the water adapted and changed into the water breeds of snakes, not rising to land at all, and preferred their skin covered relatives, the Sea Serpents. Similar to a large finned snake lacking scales.

The Irish ministry declared that any snake spotted in Ireland was to be reported to the ministry at once, especially if it was venomous.

James had a few strings in the Irish Ministry, a few friends that he met at a bar that had owled him the lacking of snake reports- thus, they deemed Ireland safe and planned their next move.

That action led to said Black to be looking out of the window, a frown crinkling his usually grinning face.

"You stay there any longer and you're face will be stuck to that glass." Sirius turned to see the weary face of Lily, a few new crinkles around her eyes, and the burning fire a little bit dimmed- but it was still there.

"I just want to make sure that we aren't being watched." Sirius sighed, dragging himself away from the window panel and up towards the wooden steps which also served as a magical storage unit under.

The first room was James' and Lily's. Than Sirius had his own room, followed by Skylar and Ron sharing a room, than Hermione, Ginny and Daphne all sharing a room (although Daphne tended to not be in that often, preferring the open window) than the rest of the Weasley household and a number of other Order members and wizards seeking shelter.

Sirius sighed and walked up the steps, ignoring the rooms and taking a sharp right to the library- it seemed that once the room had been cleared out, it was fairly large and easy for everyone to sit and wait through the night.

The large windows showed a nearly pitch black night with only a sliver of a moon poking from behind the clouds, casting very little light.

On the left, were a few people playing wizarding chess. A few reading books or talking in hushed tones.

In the corner, little Daphne Greengrass sat, looking out the window.

Sirius never waited to consider how she looked that night. Her skin as pale as a vampires, her hair as silver as the moon, and her eyes showing an age five times her own. She had a rather sad look on her face, and a silver pocket watch clutched in her thin hand, she had glanced at it rather a lot actually.

"What are you up to?" Sirius asked with a sigh, settling down on a seat next to her. She casted him a rather disgusted look before glancing back at the pocket watch- four minutes to midnight.

"I'm waiting." She responded, her voice losing all emotion long ago, and as if to prove her point, she clicked the watch open once more to see only a few seconds had passed.

"What for?" Sirius inquired, now actually intrigued by the rather strange girl with the old eyes.

She gave him a sardonic look before closing the watch with a loud click, and then she gave a tiny snort and looked back out the window.

"I got this from my mother, you know?" She asked, holding up the pocket watch, and as she twisted it quickly, Sirius saw a faint reflection of something carved into the back- but it was already down and Daphne was talking again.

"It was tied to her- a ward so she'd be able to put any message into it at any time." She continued, clicking it open and closing it, gently rolling it over in her hands.

Sirius waited and watched, waiting for whatever she was about to say.

"They had an owl carry it around, flying towards me, and I got it- just as they died."

Sirius stiffened with a jolt. The Greengrass' were dead? The Noble pureblood family? Who would kill _them?_ Even the Malfoy family treated them with a sense of respect- _nobody _would mess with them.

"Wha-" Sirius managed to choke out through his shock before steely eyes stopped him, and he gulped at the rather serous look in the girl's eye.

"Do you _really _think that we're all safe here? Do you _really _think that he won't kill us?" Daphne asked, a dry laugh in her voice.

"Voldemort won't find us." Sirius growled, and Daphne flinched ever so slightly at the name, before a slight twist of her lip showed a smile of dry humor.

"Ah, but who said we are speaking about him?"

_Click._

11:59

_Click._

Sirius blinked, surprised at what she meant.

"Shadow? Why does he want us?" Sirius asked, aghast at the strange thought.

Daphne smirked ever so slightly.

"No wonder he hates you all- you're blind. Don't let your emotions get in the way." Daphne muttered once more, clicking open the watch, and seeing the second hand tick away.

"Wha-"

"How you notice time passing. Right when you need it the most- it passes between your fingers." She muttered gently, closing the watch as she saw the second hand tick up finlly, and halt. The entire watch saying midnight.

And in sync, the mournful sound of a girl screaming was heard.

"Sirius! Guys! There's a girl being attacked by a monster!" James shouted, barreling into the room, wand drawn and a look of horror on his face. Sirius casted one last look at Daphne before rushing to his feet, even the children ran out of the room, ready for battle.

Daphne stared out of the window, a small almost manic smile on her lips. And she traced the words engraved one last time, a silver tear slipping through her eyelashes as she turned the watch one last time.

_Click._

A small tiny Black Adder slithered out of the watch, the hour hand, minute hand, and second hand combined. Ready to react into the form of the snake.

_HSSSssssss_

Daphne wondered slightly if Shadow could speak to this snake as she gently lifted it to her neck, and let out a little gasp as its tiny fangs pierced her neck.

And the watch clicked to the floor out of a limp pale hand, the Adder broke apart into the watch's fingers once more.

And the engraving twinkled in the light.

_Beware of Shadis- beware of Shadow._

**okay! A reminder- The forum does work, please go to my profile and fine the tab in which is a link to the forum. Copy and Paste, then comment.**

_**~Oceanbreeze7**_


	51. Black

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just to clarrify- Daphne IS dead. She will not be mentioned in the story alive again.<strong>

**This Chapter is one of the confontation scenes- than REALLY soon will be the final battle.**

**The End is Near.**

* * *

><p>By the time the ready to go Order members were rushing to the beach, it was a few minutes after hearing the scream.<p>

They quickly casted lumos, scanning the beach, and in the surf, was the limp body of a girl, bright scarlet blood pooling around, causing the water to turn red in the nearby surf.

"Come on!" James shouted to the others, starting to run faster towards the girl. He skidded to a stop, dropping t his knees to immediately roll the girl over.

He looked at her young flawless face- similar to a Veela without the charm. No wounds were on her as far as he could see.

"James! She has a tail!" Sirius yelped, just noticing the long silver tail that vanished into the surf just after six feet. It had stretched up over her chest, hiding her body with the thin and slightly glittering scales.

"I don't see a cut Padfoot!" James shouted back, just as the others had managed to get close enough.

Than the girl flashed her eyes open as something black surfaced a ways out, but it was too hard to be sure on what it was at that distance.

"No!" The girl screamed, thrashing as something caught her tail, and quickly she started to get dragged out.

"Guys! Something's got her!" James shouted, sending out a loud stunner before anyone could stop him, already wading into the water after her.

"James! No! This could be a trap!" Sirius shouted, cursing under his breath before jumping into the water after him, and rather hesitantly, a few others followed him in.

"Stupify!" Lily shouted, choosing to go after her husband. Then, it grew quiet.

"James….Sirius, this doesn't seem right." Lily whispered, suddenly feeling the urge to be quiet, and Sirius looked around, not exactly sure on what to do or say.

The water rippled, and the girl came through the surface of the water. A look of pure….nothing. A masked face that showed no emotion.

"What?" A friend of Sirius on James' right asked in a large guffaw, seeing the girl that was attacked seconds ago look absolutely at ease.

_"Caw! Caw!" _They looked up, seeing a black crow circle above, and the girl gave an ever so slight nod, looking back at the people before mouthing a single word in the silence.

Run.

"James!" Lily gasped, spinning right and shooting a stunner at a green water demon that lunged, trying to pull them to the waist deep water.

"Crap! It was a trick!" Sirius shouted, cursing once more before thirteen of the ones that dared to run into the water tried to splash their way to the shore.

They then stopped, seeing two enormous water snakes, doing a dance similar to a cobra, forcing them back in fear of being bit.

"Lily! Run!" James shouted on her left, shooting off a stunner, and Lily screamed as the water around her side broke, revealing the fleshy monster from before.

A loud booming call, a mixture between a unicorn call and a Phoenix trill was heard. Rather beautiful if it wasn't accompanied by a huge water serpent the size of a Chinese Fireball. It had long earlike flippers flared, giving it a crest like look, the jaw dropped showing rows of hooked teeth inside an eel mouth- extending way back past the eyes of the monster.

"Run!" Sirius shouted just as the monster slammed itself down, knocking Lily breathless and out in the air a few feet before smacking back into the water surface. She coughed, gagging on the salty water and swung her fist around, wincing as it crushed the thin skull of a Grindylow which yelped in pain before sinking down, brain bleeding.

"James!" Lily screeched once more from a distance before the monster grabbed him in its teeth and tossed him into the air, swinging its tail around like a beater's bat and knocked him high in the air, eventually letting him hit the beach rocks and gasp as a few ribs cracked under the strength he was hit.

"No!" Sirius shouted, looking back at the monster which had smugly watched him hit the beach with a crunch, it's head swinging around to look at him next.

Swallowing thickly, Sirius judged his options, he couldn't transform, as the water was too high for his dog head. He couldn't apperate as wards had been set up. So far, this thing had spell resistant skin- but if there was a way to force it to change back, yeah he was going to die.

The monster reared back, and extended its mouth open, but it stopped, it's flesh bubbling rapidly and it's head twisting before giving out cracks, and the monster gave a booming scream that broke the glass in the house's windows, summoning the rest of the order or causing them to run for cover.

The monster twisted, churning and shrinking similar to a Polyjuice potion. The body changed as the boom faded into nothing, the echo slowly diminishing. Then, before them, stood a boy.

The pale scars were easily spotted In the light, and the cold eyes watched them without emotion. With a slight jerk of his wrist, a wand- not his, Sirius noticed, was in his hand, ready to kill.

The two water snakes were now recognized with the rare markings- and now, Sirius was afraid.

"Shadow." He whispered, cursing ever so slightly as he also pulled out his wand, noticing how most of the other order people were out, hurt, or too scared.

"…Black." Shadow responded with a curt nod, eyes glaring with complete hatred.

The Grindylows now spat one more time before turning and darting back into the water, the merrow girl having turned tail and flicked away, as she was no longer needed.

Now, only the two snakes and Shadow stood, waiting for the next move.

"It's been a while." Shadow briefly noted, not really causing this to completely phase him.

He had more control than before, Black noted.

"If I didn't see you until I had grandchildren, it would be too soon." Black stiffly responded back and Shadow scowled, crossing his arms.

"Black, you will never get a wife- not to mention children."

Sirius felt offended at that, and as he was about to respond- a strange voice came from the child's mouth. A hissing, directed at the black sea snake, a voice that made Sirius shiver In fear at the raspy tone.

The green eyes flickered back to Sirius, and the kid now supported a frown.

"Look kid, you can always back out." Sirius quickly stated, stepping backwards slightly to get out of the water that lapped at his thighs, the kid had a spell on to reflect it.

"I know you weren't born for this!" Sirius quickly tried to say, and it halted Shadow's movements.

"You were probably one of those kids who played when you were younger- always wanting candy as a baby and having those grandparents that pinch your cheeks! You weren't made to be like this!"

"My parents made me who I am today!" Shadow shouted back, eyes flashing red ever so slightly, and he stepped forward, the two snakes hissing loudly, probably something to the kid.

"Sirius!" Lily gasped, rushing up from behind him, James slowly backing towards them as he kept his wand trailed on the snakes.

"No they didn't! Parents teach you family! They teach you how to love and care!"

"My parents taught me how to hate!" Shadow shouted back, and again, the snakes hissed something.

"Oh shut up Lutain!" Shadow spat to one of the snakes who recoiled as if struck, before setting his eyes firmly on Sirius black.

"I grew up in an attic! I was abandoned, unloved! Because of a bloody twin! I learned everything that I ever was at three years old!"

"You learned how to kill? You learned how to murder in an attic!" Sirius shouted, face growing slightly red as he fought the loosing argument.

"The Dark Lord was my salvation!"

" He is an insane killer!"

"Then explain how we are still alive in this war?"

"You're putting your faith in a blind cause!" James now shouted, and Shadow turned, fury in his eyes.

"So are you! You think the chosen one is Skylar Potter? What has he done that has any significance to the wizarding world?" Shadow shot back, and the two snakes instantly shied away, as if a weapon was to go off.

"And what have you done? You little monster!" James shouted, and Shadow flinched, as if struck.

A thick feeling grew in Lily's throat. She recognized that flinch, it was the flinch a dog had after it had been abused for all of its life. And those words…

"James." Lily whispered, pulling on her husband's shoulder, but he refused to back down, still going strong.

"You're just a freak! At least with our families, no devil's like you were born!"

Shadow's eyes lightened with some hint of strange amusement before he gave a curt dry laugh, pulling the wand out further.

"And whatever happened to your _other _child? Little Harry Potter?" Shadow questioned, and at once Lily's eyes filled with confusion.

"He died!" Sirius barked back without thinking it through, and Shadow momentarily paused, before giving an extremely cold smirk, as if something maliciously amused him before.

"Harry Potter grew up to be one of the greatest wizards in the world." Shadow calmly stated, looking at Sirius dead in the eye, and for some reason, the silver eyes of Greengrass flashed through his mind, and her words in his ears.

_"Do you really think that we're all safe here? Do you really think that he won't kill us?"_

_ "Voldemort won't find us."_

Shadow took a step forward, his lips twitching as he was faintly amused.

_"Ah, but who said we are speaking about him?"_

"Oh Merlin." Sirius whispered, taking a step back, and Shadow gave a rather malicious grin.

"You know, I've always hated you. Shadowed malice is what I had, hidden and yet always _growing."_

Sirius gulped, face growing pale much to the surprise and confusion of Lily and James.

"Padfoot- what's wrong? What's going on?" James demanded, and Shadow rolled the wand in his hand.

"….Well haven't you grown?" Sirius almost monotonously stated. Shadow recognized the sign of what Sirius was in- the third stage of shock, playing along like nothing was wrong, or ever would be.

"Last time I saw you, you were a small little thing- always hiding around." Sirius muttered, almost insane as he couldn't imagine what was really going on.

Cold green eyes watched.

"Those eyes never changed though." Sirius mused, voice now cracking and he closed his eyes, as if now actually admitting defeat to try and fight.

"Padfoot! What has gotten into you?" James hissed, swapping spots with his lifetime friend to look at Shadow in the front, and Sirius gave a dry humorless and yet so horribly sad chuckle.

"Can't you see it James'ey? Look at him- look in his eyes and tell me who he is."

Lily frowned, looking at the eerie green killing eyes. No matter how hard she looked, she could only see the hate… and the spell that darted to the front of her mind accompanied by the screams and sobs of hundreds.

"…Of course they can't, little puppy, for they are _always _blind about what is right in front of them- Daphne knew. And now she's dead, isn't she?"

Lily flinched, her mind racing. Was Daphne dead? No! She was just inside- completely safe, he was lying, he had to be!

"You did it, didn't you? Split your soul like that monster?"

Shadow spun, eyes locking hard onto Sirius', who flinched at the eye contact.

"You made those things, like You-Know-Who. How do you think we know about them- all that's left is that bloody Snake of his- that locket and the ring on your finger." Sirius muttered, causing Harry to recoil in shock, and James to smirk.

"Ya' think Skylar returned that book without injury? He stabbed a fang in its side." James smirked, and Shadow's eyes flashed crimson, similar to his father's.

Than James gagged as he was suddenly choking, clawing at the white iron clamped hand around his trachea. Lily screamed, scrambling back, and Sirius yelped, falling and tripping over the tangle of limbs.

"How _dare _you!" Shadow hissed, a black smoke like mist swirling around him in his anger.

"Stupify!" Lily shouted, and Shadow jumped back, throwing James a few feet from where they stood in knee deep water- causing it to splash loudly in the night as James coughed and spluttered, swallowing salty water.

Shadow skittered back, cloak flaring around him as he practically was pushed back on ice, while easily skimming a few feet on the surface of the water. His eyes glowed a crimson red, and very slowly, died back into a green, his lip curled in an animalistic hiss of displeasure before his wand was in use, sending out a bone breaking curse with a twitch of his lips. Sirius yelped, not seeing the black spell in the night, and dropped, his calf breaking on impact.

"…It is increasingly getting difficult to restrain myself from eradicating your existence." Shadow spoke after a muted silence filled with the slight sound of heavy breathing.

His eyes narrowed on Sirius, who swallowed, and then the eyes trailed to James, who supported a huge frown.

"Why are you always trying to kill us? I mean- there's dozens of other families out there! Why _us!" _

And Shadow stared, his lips twitching as if faintly amused.

"It was all about getting revenge, really. Pathetic, in my mind, but it gives motivation." Shadow mused, and Sirius sported a frown now.

"Oh? So if your parents were never arses, you would be with us? Fighting alongside us with countless others that you murdered? You'd fight side by side with Skylar and Dumbledore than?" Sirius questioned, and much to their surprise, Shadow faltered ever so slightly.

His eyes widened in surprise before one of the snakes hissed something, and then darted forward in a fast slither, over the water, although flinching, and up his arm, the black form coiling over his shoulders.

"…If it were not for my birth parents, I would never have met Lutain. He is my only friend- If I were given the choice to change the past, the way I was raised and the choices and things I have done, for the life of him…" Shadow started, voice wavering ever so slightly, and the snake wriggled it's tongue, issuing a smile from the rather temperamental boy.

"…I would keep my past the same." Shadow nodded, and for the briefest of moments, his eyes lightened.

"…Why would your parents ever leave you?" Lily asked over a moment of silence, and Shadow gave a rather small snort, finding this question or something of the sorts amusing.

"My apologize. I have just noticed that I am having a civil conversation with the _Potters _and Sirius Black, none the less. Rather a feat on my part. As for your question…" Shadow's eyes darkened at that for a short moment, and once again, the coldness was back.

"I have pondered that question for so long. Why they were so…why those unsighted cretin abandoned me with a squib for brains- but I should be asking _you _ that, Potters." Shadow swapped topics easily, causing James to blink in confusion.

"Wha-"

"Harry James Potter." Shadow easily and almost lazily stated, causing all three to stiffen up.

"…i-" Before Lily could even _dream _ of defending her case, Shadow spoke agan, pacing on the surface of the water easily.

"Two liberal parents abandoning a child at the home of a magic hating mudblood. Leave him there to rot- the Dark did well for the boy, change him from what _Harry Potter _used to be. What the name filled with such _light _used to be. Twisted and broke it until the tiny splinters left would be an insult to dust."

Lily flinched. _'If anyone touched my little boy…' _Her mind whispered, yet another part of her was filled with guilt. He would hate them, for leaving him all alone all those dark nights…

_'If he was still alive.'_

"Let him go you bastard!" James shouted, and Shadow's eyes widened in surprise at the verbal assault, before he took a step back.

"You haven't ever seen the child, have you, Potters? Tell me, does he have your hair, Lily? Or your build, James-"

"Shut up!"

"Or maybe none of the above, perhaps the Potter messy hair? Or-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" James exploded, and Sirius very slowly, turned to look at Shadow right in the eye.

_'He knows…' _The eyes whispered to Shadow, and he looked away quickly, matching eyes with Lily.

"You- He…What proof do you have that _you _ know him? How do we know you didn't just kill him so long ago!" She screamed, tears starting to track down her face.

Shadow swallowed, and pulled out his wand, looking directly at Lily, he said two words that broke the reality she lived in, into small chunks that tore and broke her heart into bloody strands.

"Hello, mum." He said with almost an insane taunting tone, before spinning on his heel and shouting with a clean clarity,

_"Avada Kadavra!"_

Sirius Black saw the light coming for him, and he knew what was to become of it- he knew what was to happen.

He slumped forward, and felt something strange in the moment of peace- it hurt. Something tugging, trying to drag him away from the light and the laughing voice of his brother.

_'No!' _His mind shouted, yanking hard against the resistance, and he felt something tear as he was suddenly free.

As Sirius Black slumped to the ground, over the outraged roar of James Potter, something inside Shadow snapped, leaving him with an airless scream as something cold and black lunged itself at Nagini- rapping itself around her already second souled body.

Another Horcrux had been made.


	52. Waiting for Death

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay, you all absolutely hate me.<strong>

**You see, to be honest, i was totally busy training for the U18 internationals, and what do you know- i actually did really well! Now my coach and my team are training even harder so we can go to the Junior Olympics- that's my excuse.**

**Oh! Before i forget!**

**you see, i was just wondering around Devaintart, and what comes to mind? Why, i just typed in 'Lutain harry Potter' and What pops up? That's right. A drawing of Harry, Hedwig, and Lutain!**

**Kudo's to you, xXxrouxXx and the only reviewer- MoonlitNight97 for responding and actually drawing.**

**I don't care if you think it's bad, xXxrouxXx, i actually almost cried a little when i saw it- the wonderful feeling i get is..._impossible_**

* * *

><p>Harry flinched ever so slightly as another dark exploding curse blew up a foot to his left- thdn one flew a few feet behind him on his right.<p>

His father was rather…upset, with how he had ended his battle.

"A warning. You gave them a bloody _warning!" _He hissed, sending another spell at the wall, which groaned under the pressure.

Harry knew better than to say anything.

"And _now_, they're going back to that blasted school to _what?_ Gather together and try to _destroy us!"_

Harry flinched as a spell- the killing curse- was shot at him. Vanishing into smoke, he molded around the spell before becoming human again, unharmed.

"Instead of plotting our time- now we must kill them. _When? Tomorrow!"_

Harry flinched as something shattered behind him. A vase by the sound of it.

"Were you thinking _at all?"_

'_Of course I was, Father. Why do you think I let them run?' _Harry's mind whispered, and a slight bitter tone was in his mental voice.

"And making another Horcrux in _Nagini! _Are you _insane?" _

"That's debatable." Harry spoke for the first time in the hour long rant he had been here.

His father spun, nostrils flaring in his anger, and hand curled into a fist. Harry did not back down- was he now missing the emotion fear?

"What?" his father hissed coldly, and Harry lifted his head, response already in his head.

"Insane: a state of mind that blocks normal perception, behavior, or social interaction. I may have been born like this- but then would I be born insane, or find the behavior of normality being insane?" Harry coldly stated, causing his father to gnash his teeth together.

"Just…_why, _did you give mercy?" His father sighed, apparently calming down slightly.

"Because now they're at Hogwarts." Harry simply stated.

His father sighed.

"_Yes, _I know that."

"They're all at Hogwarts."

"Yes."

"Every single wizard who opposes us in a single spot."

"Yes, bu-_oh."_

Harry gave a smirk, and something else was slightly noticeable in his smirk.

Were his canine teeth more pointed?

"Organize your Death Eaters. I will call the demons and the werewolves."

"..You plan to attack them?" His father asked, now calm as he understood what exactly was going on.

Fire burned in Harry's eyes as he gave a sadistic grin back to his father- red eyes flickering.

"I plan to maul them until their corpses are such things shades are disgusted by." Harry almost happily responded before turning and leaving the room- moving towards his own.

He was finding that more and more often he was using his smoke form- soon preferring it to physically walking.

It certainly helped getting to complicated places.

He appeared in his form quickly, hearing a dog yelp and he snapped his head around while solidifying.

"Remus?" Harry asked, blinking in surprise- Remus had been gone a long time, almost two months.

"Er- hi Shadow." Remus chuckled weakly, removing his hand from his heart. Harry blinked slowly.

"Normally I would ask why you are in my room- but I have wards for stealing and since you still have your skin and left kidney- I believe you have no bad intentions. As strange as this may sound- how have you been?" Harry asked, walking over to his desk that usually had papers on them- and instead pulled out a black bound book he had received from Dark Inig.

"Err- well off, I guess…Tonk's is Pregnant…"

Harry let the book fall from his fingers. Very slowly he turned, looking at Remus, who suddenly looked very awkward.

"…Aren't you nearly…oh, I don't know, ten years older than her?"

Once again, Remus winced at that, but didn't deny anything.

"Dear Merlin, I don't want to even know. Have you seen Lutain?" Harry asked, and Remus gave a shrug, suddenly stiffening as he caught sight of something.

Harry followed his eyes to the ring on his finger.

"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed, and Remus swallowed thickly.

"Have…Have you ever heard the tale of the Three Brothers?"

Harry frowned, recalling it from his childhood. "The one about the cloak and that wand- right?"

"And the Resurrection stone." Remus whispered, clearing his throat, and Harry snapped his head to the ring.

_'The stone to raise the dead.' _His mind supplied, and very slowly, Harry took the ring off, turning it in his hand.

"The stories are real. Dumbledore was after the Elder wand." Remus muttered, on his way out of the room.

Harry ran his thumb over the stone, and somehow, back in his mind, a voice whispered.

And he complied.

He turned the stone twice over in his palm, looking at the skeleton monster he had made- and very slowly, screams were heard as spirits from the dead were forced alive, trying to combine with the bodies of the skeleton.

He heard something shrieking, and with a sudden gasp, the monster gave several issuing cracks as the supporting plates snapped, and the bones started to shift, flesh molding and large meat chunks turning to muscle in certain areas.

The empty eye sockets suddenly blinked, and the jaw silently issued a scream as the bones snapped to hold up the monster- blood dripping from someplace unknown.

And very loudly- the heart of Albus Dumbledore started beating.

x-(X)-x

"I seek audience with Dumbledore." Harry stated, spinning the rock around as he stood, just in the clearing of where the bloody spider Aragog died, in the Forbidden Forest.

The bone monster zombie thing groaned and lifted to its full sight, the rancid smell chasing away all monsters that dared to actually come close- and very slowly, the jaw dropped with a loud click.

Screams of monsters and things added issued- the frantic calls of the Unicorns that gave up their pelts and horns- the howls of rogue werewolves, and the mighty roar of a dragon.

"Silence." Harry growled, and all of the painful calls were silenced, and Harry locked eyes with the beating heart pumping nothing.

"Albus Dumbledore- you will talk to me." Harry easily stated, and very slowly, the jaw dropped again.

"Har-ry." The scratchy shocked and sad voice came through from the obviously non used Owl vocal chords.

"Ah- so you _can _talk." Harry smirked, looking at the monster in his control.

"I…F-fail-ed ou." It breathed raspy and almost crackling like- a bone snapping over a knee.

"No." Harry growled the empty eye sockets looked at him.

"You never failed me old man. You showed me life- and I _enjoy it."_

"You killed 'e." It rasped again, and Harry snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, and I kill hundreds more. More on with it- it doesn't matter that I'm using your heart as fuel to destroy the Light- that's not important. What _is _important is the Elder wand. Where is it?"

The bone monster was silent, saying nothing.

"I will no' sp-eak." It groaned, and once again, Harry could tell how infuriating Dumbledore was, even in the afterlife.

"Listen to me _old man._ I killed you, you're dead. And the dead obey the shades. Now tell me- _where is that wand?" _Harry hissed, grabbing the skull of the dragon and staring heartlessly into the open sockets of the eyes.

The dragon said nothing.

"I know the secrets of the afterlife- Dumbledore. I can make your life a living hell, I can change that sanctuary you so enjoy with your dear sister, into a hungry life of a dementor. I can twist your fragile mind until it snaps, and you end up a wraith. Now tell me, _where _is that wand."

The dragon recoiled at the words, and it grunted more, only infuriating Harry.

"You are un-stab-ble. You 've br'ken soul apa'rt."

Harry shrieked in black anger, lunging at the beast in a form of smoke, piercing flesh and stabbing bones, the dragon screamed in the voice of Dumbledore.

_"You don't know what you're a part of, Dumbledore. I can make your very existence in that body. Neither living nor dying. I could turn you to an Inferi- wouldn't that be fitting?"_

The Dragon shrieked, writhing as bones snapped and repaired them in a painful fit.

Harry pulled back, and the Dragon dropped, twitching ever so slightly as the ragged breaths of Albus parted its jaw.

"Tell me where the wand is Dumbledore." Harry growled, and once again, the man refused to say a word.

The loud roar of a dragon in pain startled the forest- causing the centaurs to back away and run the opposite direction. The Unicorn foals sprinted to their mothers, and the Thestrals took to the skies.

"Where is the wand, Dumbledore?" Harry growled, eyes turning crimson, and the creature this time did not even stir.

_"He will not say, Shadow."_

Harry turned, looking up as a great Thestral landed, looking small in comparison to the massive bone creature.

"Hello Mylla." Harry greeted, turning back to the bone creature, which now looked at the Thestral with interest.

_"You have done a great evil to many people, Shadow. They'd prefer it if you left the dead to the Earth- I however, do not."_

"That is understandable." Harry nodded, looking with distaste at the borrowed wand in his hand.

_"You are searching for the Elder Wand?"_

"You've heard of it?" Harry asked intrigued now, and the Thestral gave an airy snort, tossing her long beautiful head

_"Heard of it? The tale of the Three Brothers has highly been altered in this realm of the living. The three artifacts were never crafted in the same time, but decades after one another."_

Harry blinked, taken aback; his eyes were bright with newfound urge to learn more.

_"The first creation was the Resurrection Stone- the ring around your forecla- hand. Forgive me; the phrases of humans have long since lost me. It was created from the land of this world, a rock from the salty ocean, forged in the heat of Dragon's breath. It was blessed with the touch of Merlin."_

Harry gave a nod, and Mylla tossed her head once again, looking at the bone dragon.

_"He wished to summon his wife- Ladraiya, from the dead. But his summons brought back a ghost- a creature he could not touch, for her corpse had rotted long ago. He ignored the stone, banishing it until a brother found it."_

"And the cloak?" Harry asked, and Mylla's eyes glittered.

_"The cloak came next. Forged in the land you are most familiar with. I believe the name is…Naitirb Taerg?"_

Harry flinched, looking at Mylla as she turned, looking away and trying not to meet the eyes of Harry as she explained further.

_"The shades were…gifted, in their abilities. They were widely known among the founders, and they were outlawed, hunted. They invented the cloak, to remain invisible to the eyes. You'd understand how valuable it would be to remain unseen in that form, am I correct?"_

Harry gave a small nod. To be invisible in his smoke form…would be a godsend.

_"The only cloak in existence was being used, and the shade was killed. The cloak was then stolen by another brother."_

"Is that brother related directly to the Potter line?" Harry smoothly asked, and the Thestral gave a flap of the wings to represent a shrug.

_"The wand…Long ago, high elves came here. They were the rightful creatures of magic, existing with only magic for aid. They…they wanted to help wizards in the dark times of the founders, against the burning of magic folk. They wanted a mixture, of the light and dark natures of Magic. They gathered the wood of an Elder Tree-"_

"An Elder tree?" Harry asked, and Mylla gave a snort, looking at him with the ghostly eyes.

_"The Sambucus Tree. It was known for its healing and beauty. Then, they took the hair of a creature that understood pain and suffering-"_

"You." Harry stated, and the Thestral snorted, tail swooshing largely, and she almost smiled.

_"Who in this world is better suited than I, to understand the old ways of life, and death. Suffering and joy? I…I have seen so much, at times I've wished what it would be like if I finally stopped…breathing."_

"But why would you do that? Mylla, you are one of the greatest creatures on this planet- people fear Thestrals because they can't see them. Those that can envy them." Harry mumbled, stroking her nose, and she breathed softly.

_"…The wand was crafted as a gift. The wand is part of death, and life. It resides in a coffin, carved from white earth, held in the hands of the death man speaking."_

Harry gave a small smile, and before Mylla could turn to fly away, Harry said one last thing-

"I could bring back your father, you know." He offered.

She stalled, wings extended in a mid-beat. And very softly, she spoke.

_"Perhaps, to see him, and to say that it was never his fault for my death. But for now- not now. Not when I am in doubt."_

And then, she flew away.

x-(X)-x

Lutain had been avoiding Harry like the plague- it was rather frustrating.

Harry had removed Remus from the manor- giving them a small house that he had rented out on the northern coast of Scotland. Remus was his Godfather, might as well give him something.

_"There you are." _Harry hissed, entering the infirmary where Nagini was coiled, being sustained by magic as her body adapted with another Horcrux.

Lutain was next to her, coiled next to her scales, red eyes glancing up every so often.

_"Why did you do it?" _Lutain hissed lowly, and Harry blinked, frowning ever so slightly.

_"Nagini is the closest thing I have to a mother. You are my Horcrux- is it fitting that she is one also?"_

_"You shouldn't have!" _Lutain hissed, pulling up to his full height to stare at Harry, and pull at his fangs threateningly.

Was Lutain just…_threatening him?_

_"You didn't have any objections when I, to you." _Harry coldly stated, and Lutain wavered ever so slightly, before something akin to anger roared in his eyes.

_"It is different! We are master and creature! She is of no obligations part of you!"_

_"What in Merlin's name has gotten you so fired up about this? What, could changing Nagini ever so slightly have against y-"_

Harry cut off, and immediately, Lutain dropped his eyes.

He slumped backwards into a chair that was placed there before. And he dropped his head into his hands, letting out a breathy chuckle.

_"Does that make me a grandfather?" _Harry laughed, and Lutain looked away, sheepishly if anything.

_"Hardly so, you are not blood kin."_

_"I might as well be, I already think of you as my best friend, why not my son?"_

Lutain gave Harry rather a disturbed face, sliding backwards ever so slightly, as if to protect Nagini.

_"I'm sorry Lutain, I did not know that Nagini was with young-"_

_"She has been with hatchlings for a while as of now." _Lutain added, looking the other direction, Harry narrowed his eyes.

_"- but I don't think the Horcrux will affect the Hatchlings. How old are they now?" _Harry pleasantly added, and Lutain flicked his tongue, refusing to answer.

_"…We are expected to be at Hogwarts, overseeing the attack while Father hunts for the Potters."_

_"I do not care." _Lutain snapped back, looking at Nagini.

_"Lutain! Give it a rest! Look- I'll go through the connection and wake her, happy?"_

Lutain turned up and much to Harry's surprise and anger- he snarled. A low deathly hiss with bloody eyes glaring with full hearted intention to do some serious harm.

_"I felt how a Horcrux is, and as sure as the sun is above the noble kind- she would enjoy remaining asleep."_

Harry scowled, crossing his arms, and Lutain turned, giving his undivided attention to Nagini, as she was in the sleeping state.

Harry turned, scowling and starting to walk away, but just as he was near the door- he reached out with his mind.

There were two faintly exotic feelings in his mind, one, rather warm sandy feeling one that Harry had grown to acknowledge as Lutain. The other, was more of a Hispanic flare, wet and moist.

Gently, he prodded this path, and he felt a very slight flare of energy, he gently pushed a little harder, feeling if there was any pain in the link of the two.

When no pain met his mind, he gently pushed a little harder, prodding the mind awake.

_"Nagini!"_

Harry turned, to see a bleary eyes giant snake blinking awake, as a slimmer and slightly longer black one coiled up and over her form in a sign of affection.

_"You have missed much, Nagini." _Harry hissed lowly, turning to face her.

Nagini had altered ever so slightly in the Horcrux- not too much. Her face was slightly more pointed, and her pupils were more pronounced with the blackest of black. Besides that, nothing on her body had changed.

_"You gave me your soul." _Nagini spoke calmly and clearly- the persistent accent having vanished ever so slightly into a smooth beautiful sound.

_"…I did. An attack on Hogwarts has been planned, we are attacking soon- but there is something I wish to do before. Do either of you two care to assist me?"_

Lutain narrowed his eyes, not having forgiven Harry, and spoke quickly before Nagini could utter a sound, _"We will be fine, Shadow."_

It was the first time Lutain had _ever _called him anything besides the name 'Master'.

Something in Harry's chest pulled painfully, and strangely enough, it hurt worse than when he was tested with a rather pointed Crucio from Bellatrix in a practice session. It achingly reminded him of something from his childhood.

The Light had been aiming to hurt him, and amazingly, Lutain had done more damage in those few minutes than the Light had done in years.

"I see." Harry managed to stay, barely keeping the choke out of his voice, the strain noticeable. He turned, twisting the ring on his finger as he walked out; unstable somehow, and very slowly, he closed the door, bowing his head ever so slightly.

"Shadow?" Harry turned, looking at the pale pointed face of Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater mask in one hand, the black clasp around his shoulders.

"Draco…" Harry muttered quickly, brushing past and nearly tripping In the uneasy steps he made, slightly in shock after what had just happened.

Draco Malfoy knew better than to try and 'help' the heir. So he did only what he could, run off to find his father. That than led to a certain witch overhearing with a frown. Bellatrix than darted between two passages, hidden by a Runespore portrait, and alerted her master.

Lord Voldermort's eyes narrowed.

x-(X)-x

Harry sat on his bed.

It wasn't a normal occurrence, nor was it odd for a child of his age, but he had heard from several other children he was forced to share the Dungeons with, that it helped release of pent up anger.

He wasn't feeling it.

He frowned, looking at his neatly crossed ankles, feet resting just below each kneecap, hands on the black material that hid his body from view, and face looking straight forward at a vanity with several lethal looking things on the top- one of which was the Grindylow claw opener he was now rather impressed with.

As he sat, thoughts raced through his mind.

His wand was still stolen, and unknown of its whereabouts. That left him with some poor wand with Runespore venom core.

The wand was working, oh yes, but it wasn't…_enough._

He needed something else- which is what he was going for.

"The deathstick." Harry muttered, looking at a small Chocolate card of Albus Dumbledore, showing the wand he was wanting- with the carvings of Elder Berries running down the side.

With a frown, Harry jumped to his feet, walking towards the vanity and summoning a blank sheet of parchment from a few feet to his right.

Harry was in a rush, so much to his annoyance, when he found an eagle quill and no inkwell, he did what any human or creature that was in a rush would do.

He hissed and quickly started writing in his elegant font, glinting crimson as he easily wrote out the words without rush.

_Father,_

_Lutain and I had an argument. I'm leaving to get something of mine, which I forgot long ago. I will meet you at the battle. Take Lutain and Nagini with you- keep them safe._

_I mean it, no matter what they say, you keep them safe._

_You know what happens if they're ever gone. _

_Shadow._

He grabbed the wax seal, stamping it easily and setting it on his small table near the entry door way, and slipped into the shadows, phasing through the cracks faster than one could see or fly.

A few seconds later- a black smoke blur took to the skies over the land of England.

x-(X)-x

It was odd. Standing before a giant white marble tomb quite well in the middle of a tiny lake off the shore of some unknown property.

It was heavy, and seemed to have been made without the assistance of Magic- solid tomb of white marble hand crafted by dwarves perhaps?

"Fools." Harry muttered, looking at the wand in his hands and grasping both ends before letting the sharp sound of wood breaking will the silent air.

A few crows loudly voiced their displeasure at the sudden noise, causing them to flap out of the nearby tree and towards the far away solid ground.

Eyeing the stone with distaste, Harry took no time in simply vanishing into smoke and heaving the lip off with a loud sound similar to that of lightning cracking. The lid was thrown onto the rocky shore, the sound of stone groaning, and a large splash was all that remains of the grandiose unnecessary cover.

He reformed, standing on the two sides as he looked with a scowl at the dark brown mahogany coffin, tightly fitted with what looked like gold trim.

"For the greater good my arse." Harry muttered, turning to smoke once again to heave the cover off- allowing it to fly away and splinter into toothpicks, the gold's bending as it fell into the water like the marble.

And the corpse of a sleeping old man took residence in the gap.

Albus Dumbledore was resting peacefully, his lips at a calm smile, and his arms crossed evenly over his heart, holding a few things he held close to him- a picture of his family, a small replica of Hogwarts, a Phoenix feather.

The wand.

If his soul was not inside the bone dragon- Harry would have summoned him just to bask in his defeat of taking his wand- possibly burning him alive also.

But their seemed something morally…wrong, with burning a dead man…

Harry looked at the corpse, dressed in a light white, more a cream, that gave his hair the appearance of snow. His glasses were crooked, and as much as Harry wanted to laugh over his success, it was a final victory for him, having killed the man that made his life Hell.

But…there was an uncertainty in his heart. Somehow, he _knew _that Dumbledore never would have killed him, perhaps imprisoned him in a jail he could never escape from, but he would _never kill him._

"I guess in the end, you really did win, old man." Harry muttered, looking at the corpse before grabbing the wand from the cold grey hands, and he walked away.

He stopped, foot resting on a rock just being lapped by the water- and quietly he muttered a repairing spell.

"You know old man," Harry muttered, turning back to look at the now fixed tomb, "When this is all over, when this is finally behind this age- it's not really even going to matter anymore." Harry muttered kicking a small chunk of rock, feeling slightly satisfied as it flew through the air and hit another rock, sending them both in the water.

"One day- people are going to read about us in textbooks, or old history books. Things of legends, we are." Harry gave a breathless smile, looking away.

"The great Albus Dumbledore. The Dark Shadow and the Dark Lord Voldemort- at war for evermore. But we- we all have the sight. The _Vision." _Harry smirked, than sighed sadly.

"Such a curse that is. The Vision, able to look through the stars, and the night. The curse, to see the dawn before everyone else- you knew, didn't you?"

Harry turned, looking at the coffin, and scoffed loudly, not wanting to hear a word, even though it wouldn't respond.

"You knew- you knew this _entire time,_ didn't you? Having friends with the sight- oh you were a sly one Dumbledore. That's why you were never really concerned, was it? Because there was a bloody Prophecy."

At this point, Harry was sitting, having given up on standing, his back against a tree as he stared at the coffin, chin on his knees.

"They say fate was decided by your past actions, but I wasn't born yet. Was it reincarnation? Am I some sort of assassin that lets the world of destiny condemn me to murder my own father?" He muttered, looking away.

"This world is strange. Outlawing Werewolves but not Dragons, Vampires but not Hags. The Ministry is corrupt, thus it falls. You're losing your mind, thus you fall. There's a Prophecy about me killing my father- thus I die." Harry snickered softly and looked away, a sad look on his face.

"_Neither can live while the other survives, _eh? Then I guess I'm not walking out of this, am I? you never understood this prophecy, did you?" Harry gave a dry emotionless chuckle.

"I've lived, you know that? I've lived, in those few moments, that one moment of your fall. The moment I saw you die, I breathed, Dumbledore. The moment Sirius fell, my heart actually beat a little. I'm surviving, and so is Father- the war is at a standstill. So I need to walk on in to my death, and my father will win." Harry gave a dry chuckle, dropping his head in his hands as he slightly started to tremble.

"I don't want to die." He whispered ever so slightly, and breathed raggedly, now laughing in the reason this conversation was so uncanny.

"I'm talking to a corpse." He logically stated, shaking his head and trying to recover.

"I'm talking to a dead man about death." He snickered softly, but his heart wasn't in it.

"…I think I'm afraid of the judgment." Harry murmured after a slight pause of the talking, he looked away from the tomb, at the water.

"I'm afraid of the harsh and cold, I'll be given. I guess that's why I chose to do this- because I know their's forgiveness at the end. But it doesn't matter anymore, does it, Albus. After every Chess game, the Pawns and the Kings go back in the same box."

* * *

><p><strong>Is that a fitting ending for this chapter? I seem to think so.<strong>

**It really shows how Harry's mental state is developing- and how he's starting to fight with Lutain when they're splitting off.**

**It's a sad moment, writting that. I hope you felt it also at that moment.**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	53. Resurrection

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everyone, i'm sure that you won't actually like the ending to this, but it was the only way i could dig my way out of a pit i wrote myself into...<strong>

**Sorry, hope you all don't hate Lutain _too _much.**

**I wrote ALOT, hopefully this will last you as i write on how to successfully end this book- how long i've worked for it...**

**I will be answering reviews at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>Lutain was coiled loosely around the feet of his Master's father. Nagini herself was awake and lounging evenly on the shoulders of her Master, watching the army with narrowed eyes.<p>

Such a strange army it was- filled with so many scents.

The smell of wet dog- similar to poodle was around the air. As well as the smell of a rotting living corpse, Vampires they were called.

Not to mention the acidic cold dusty smell of Shades, circling high above.

He watched in fascination, as the protection barrier of the large den glowed, before shrinking, and Lutain heard screams in the distance.

Then, he started slithering forward with dozens of more different snakes.

"Attack!" Lutain loudly hissed, the other serpents obeying immediately on their parts, shooting off over the covered bridge towards some boy that had the faint smell of sugar on him as he ran.

"Foolish humans- we will kill you." Lutain hissed, but not moments before he made it over the bridge did a loud boom of an exploding Muggle bomb go off, breaking it and allowing several followers to fall down towards the craggy rocks far below.

"Nagini!" Lutain spun, hissing loudly towards the snake on the other side, who watched with displeasure.

"Find and kill them, Lutain! I shall find another way!" She hissed back, vanishing into the mass of panicking people.

_"Stupify!" _Lutain dodged right, avoiding the spell and snapping himself onto the leg of some Irish sounding human- that was for killing his species there.

He reared, watching his kin take down dozens of screaming and shouting wizards in their own tongue.

Lutain smirked ever so slightly-

Oh how he enjoyed this.

x-(X)-x

Remus Lupin watched the castle as he heard screams and flares of sudden fire, from miles away.

"Don't do this." Tonks whispered from her spot next to the older male.

"I have too, Tonks." Remus murmured, looking at her as she had tears in her eyes. She sniffled slightly, looking down at her slightly bulging stomach, lightly petting it as if it was a pet.

"No you don't! We could run away! Not come back- flee to Asia or America! We coul-"

"We can't, Nymphadora." Remus said firmly, watching as another big ball of fire turned in the air- churning up all the smoke.

"But why not?" She whispered, looking at the castle with trembling lips.

"Shadow is…Shadow….He's my godson." Remus strained, not actually sure on how to phrase that, Tonks spun, looking at him with disbelief and slowly paling face.

"Tell me this is a joke; tell me you didn't commit yourself to that monster's welfare." She whispered, and Remus solemnly turned away, not saying anything.

The nearby trees moved with small cracking sounds, similar to popping knuckles. Their leafless arms reached out, as if towards the castle, and a rustling groan swept through the forest, nearly masking the sound of heavy swooping wings in the distance, getting steadily closer.

"What's that?" Tonks whispered, her voice barely audible over the sound of the trees, their limbs brushing against one another, or snapping in the wind of the wings heard, now stronger.

"I…I do not know." Remus murmured drawing his wand just to be sure, Tonks did the same, pointing it upwards and waiting for whatever beast it was.

Just over the tops of the trees, fast black shapes flapped past. Smaller than a dragon, and most certainly bonier, flying with a smooth and yet sad grace towards the fire so far away.

"Thestrals." Remus whispered, and the lead Thestral- one with silver eyes, turned its head, scanning over the two wizards before giving a booming call all of the other mimicked in a sound combined to create a symphony of a thousand ghosts haunting.

Then, it turned, flapping a few more times before angling the membranes of its wings to slope downwards, already in a quick-paced trot towards the two.

Up close, Remus could see the differences in this Thestral than all of the others. Its mane was longer, and more scars graced its wings ever so slightly. Its bones and body were larger than all of the others, and the silver eyes watched with a strange human intelligence as it approached, looking from Remus to Tonks than back.

It than, ever so slowly, lowered itself into a small ready position, lowering its wing as it could be grabbed for use of a handrail.

"Please Remus." Tonks whispered, looking at him, and he quickly gave a small peck on her cheek, before rising onto the Thestral, locking his knees firmly in its ribs.

"Find a home, Nymphadora, because I will be coming back." He smiled, and the Thestral turned, tail swishing as it readied itself for flight, kicking up dirt with its clawed hooves as it jumped high into the air, catching up with its herd.

Still in the clearing, in the shadows of the cracking trees, Tonks smiled ever so slightly, sadly. Her blinks forming tears that ran down her face, pale with worry.

"Come back safe." She whispered, looking down at her slightly swollen belly, as if that was the single thing anchoring her to this world.

In addition, the trees chattered once again, cracking and cracking, limbs reaching and stretching.

The Thestrals flew.

x-(X)-x

Hours and the battle had been moved, forcing its way inside the castle where students and parents of the students continued to fight, putting more and more effort into it as their work seemed hopeless to the actual outcome of the fight.

Skylar Potter stood on the inside of the castle, looking out from a window as countless people he had come to know fought for him.

His knuckles clenched.

"I should be down there fighting." He murmured, looking back at a large cluster of first years that were, quite plainly, terrified.

"No! You'll get hurt-"

"This is what I was born for!" Skylar screeched, looking at the first year boy who looked as if he had been struck.

"I'm supposed to defeat the Dark Lord! Well, this seems to be the time where I am! Don't you get it? This is the final battle! _Right now!"_

The kids were quiet, not saying a single thing, and Skylar scowled, watching as the first wave of Death Eaters pulled back, leaving the injured and the dead in their wake.

It was classic Death Eater style, the first wave was to overwhelm the enemy, cause them to be worse than they normally would be, and then attack in smaller more trained groups.

He waited a few seconds before turning, running as fast as he could down the moving staircases. They seemed to notice his urgency and gave him the fastest route possible down the winding halls.

He burst through the front door, running towards where he previously spotted his parents, and indeed, they were still there.

James was kneeling next to a witch, and he had his head bowed over her. A sudden burst of fear took Skylar, and he quickly looked right, sighing I relief as he saw his mother, safe excluding a cut on her left cheek.

"Sky!" Lily cried, grabbing him and pulling him into a tight breathless hug. He eagerly gave it back, looking around at everyone else.

Almost everyone was injured; there was a sixth year on the steps, using magic to help a silently crying second year who had bone sticking out of her leg.

A seventh year was levitating corpses as he walked towards the great hall- Skylar had heard that they were being set up, ready for anyone to view the dead.

"Thank Merlin you're alright." She whispered into his hair, and he did nothing, he pulled away after a few seconds, pulling out his wand and looking at the bridge where the Death Eaters retreated moments before.

"The Diadem is gone, mum." Skylar murmured softly, and she froze, silently counting, yet not able to grasp them mentally.

"That's the diadem, the book, him, and the cup. Now, we need to get that snake of his, the ring on…Shadow, and we are good. We're _so close."_ He whispered, and Lily trembled softly.

"Kill the snake." She whispered, and Skylar very softly repeated it, before breaking away and walking towards the Weasleys, who now were busy trying to build a few defenses.

"Great news, Skylar. Charlie's on his way." Fred gave a small smile, looking away.

Skylar frowned.

"Charlie? When did he leave?"

"Oh! He floo'd back to Romania to get Eland." George supplied, poking his way around.

"And…Eland is?" Skylar asked once more, this time, both twins smirked.

"His Dragon." They mimicked in sink, causing Skylar to swallow dryly and not ask any questions this time.

A dragon…he could live with that. Certainly was not the worst thing he had fought along with.

x-(X)-x

Far too quickly, they had returned.

People were fighting like mad wizards, blasting all things with a black cloak.

"Been a while since we've fought like this!" Jasmine Lynner, a sixth year panted, back to back with Skylar.

"I don't think I've fought so hard in my life!" Skylar panted back, sending a stunner at a Death Eater, who in turn, sent an unforgivable.

"Duck!" Jasmine shrieked, pushing him aside as a chunk of rock from the ledge above fell from a misdirected curse, nearly crushing him to nothing.

"Thanks!" Skylar breathed, sending a Body Binding curse at another cloaked Death Eater.

"No Pro- Watch out!" She screamed, and Skylar glanced up to see something furry and on four legs lunge at him.

Jasmine shove him aside, screaming as something started to maul her- biting deep into her shoulder and taking gouges out of her ribs, and side.

"Bombarda!" Skylar screamed, and the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, snarled as he jumped out of the way, blood painting his jaw as he cruelly smirked, bounding away for a new victim.

Jasmine was on the ground, gasping with a gurgling noise- Skylar could see the agony on her face, and just how deep the teeth had torn into her jugular- she would not live.

"I'm sorry." Skylar whispered, she weakly reached up, and Skylar looked away.

"S-Stupify." He stuttered, feeling almost as if he casted the killing curse as it hit her, causing her to relax, and drift to death more soothingly than any other alternative.

_'Did I just kill someone?'_Skylar thought, a horrible feeling in his gut as he forced the bile down once more.

He gasped as he heard a girl scream- it brought him back to realization.

He did not have time to have sorrow.

He rolled, dodging a bright killing green curse that smashed into the wall behind him- since when had they been forced into the entry hall?

Another flash of light, and something gave large earsplitting shrieks before diving at the Death Eaters, who screams, clutching their ears.

Skylar glanced back, seeing who had just saved him from what could have been a death, a rather ruddy one at that.

Luna Lovegood looked at him, her normally void looking eyes filled with sadness, as if in her entire life, she was born for that one moment, to conjure a swarm of Howlish Pixies.

There was a moment in the battle, where to Skylar the only thing he heard was his breath, everything else was blurred, and he watched as Luna looked away and sighed, ending the stream of creatures before tucking a strand of her wispy hair behind her ear, where it fell out of the loose ponytail on her neck.

She casted one last look at him, before turning, walking calmly up the stairs, ignoring the Death Eaters, slipping between them before they had time to react, leaving behind a horrible mess in her wake.

Skylar exhaled, suddenly everything caught up with him, and he ducked, avoiding a curse coming his way.

He panted, running up the entrance steps; hopefully the staircases could help him gain an advantage with his constantly moving ground.

"Giant!" He briefly heard a kid he recognized shout- Ernie was it? He spared a glance backwards, gasping as a large giant with moldy grey and green skin roared, bloodshot eyes with spit and snot dripping down its tough hide, brandishing a club taller than Skylar himself.

"Run!" Skylar shouted at the kids below, and currently it did not matter to them who shouted it, they were darting up the stairs while the older kids took time to shoot off animation spells as fast as they could.

_'What are they-'_Skylar's thinking cut shorts as he noticed numerous statues beginning to blink and move with a grinding noise? A statue of a knight on a horse suddenly reared, charging the giant with a marble lance, stabbing it deep into the giants thigh before the horse cantered around the swinging club and the knight drew out a sword from his sheath.

"Come on!" A kid shouted, not waiting to see the rather magnificent battle of the knight and the beast.

"I'm coming!" Skylar shouted up, now noticing that he was the only student at the bottom of the steps- and the knights and soldiers were not holding back onto of the mountain trolls rushing towards him.

"Bombarda!" Skylar shouted, barely thinking as he blasted the bottom quarter of the moving stairs off, sending wood and rock flying, the troll grunted under the strain of throwing a rock aside.

"Mobiliarus!" Skylar shouted, using the spell on the staircase- and it swung incredibly quickly. Skylar yelped, grabbing onto the railing for support at the fast speed he swung on.

The giant shrieked in pain as the jagged edge of the staircase slashed his chest cavity open, and he fell, moaning as he slowly bled out.

Once again, Skylar was forced to hold down bile.

"Children! Get to the towers!" Professor Slughorn suddenly shouted, causing Skylar to snap his head up to watch.

All of the teachers and adults had a sense and look of foreboding, as if a great evil was about to walk the halls- and Skylar preyed that it would not be Voldemort himself.

Then, Professor Slughorn pointed his wand, watching as a bright happy silver Greyhound busted out, charging like a mad coyote towards the front doors, barking, slobber flying everywhere.

Then, a calm cooler cat darter off, followed by a swiftly running horse, a running mink, and countless other Patronus, charging towards the open front doors.

"What is it Mum? Are Dementors coming?" Ron Weasley loudly asked, and Skylar did well to listen in, trying to understand what was going on.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall spoke, regret thick in her voice as she looked at the cat by her feet, watching the door.

Then, a whispery voice like the wind was faintly heard, growing stronger until it was shrieks of laughter or insane screams and shrieks in the wind, laughter among insane.

"Merlin." Lily Potter whispered, looking out of a nearby window near the entry hall, gasping as a large black cloud was steadily moving fast towards the school…getting closer and closer…

"Oi! Listen up kiddies!" Fred shouted, taking a risk to jump onto the banister railing, casting a sticking charm on his feet. Moments later, George joined him.

"If _any _of you can cast a Patronus-"George continued, only mixing with Fred as they shouted loudly, "Do it now!"

"If not- cast the lightest spell you know! Cast Lumos for all us care- but whatever you do-"Fred hollered.

"_Don't go into the shadows!" _They finished in sync, pointing their wands upwards as two glowing parrots flapped out into the air, and slowly, more and more Patronus joined them, charging towards the front door.

The first hiss was heard.

_"Light! Burning Light! The foolish wisssardsss! They reek of the light!" _A black smoke creature shrieked who had gone too close to a window before swerving away, but already they were dominating the field.

A mountain troll had been left outside, feeling victorious as if crushed the annoying knight, but screamed as pain laced through its body in utter agony. Shades, creatures attacked in the numbers of a locust swarm, tearing at its hide as a sand storm wound, eventually leaving nothing but a bleached skeleton and blood from the ravenous hunger of the dark.

This brought out a few more Patronus.

"They're in the castle!" Hermione Granger shouted from the very top of the stairs, a grouped of students shooting off spells as the swerving spitting and hissing cloud of smoke.

An otter burst through the creature, and it shrieked, before another one swiped through, the badgers silver paws ripping the black monster to shreds before it dropped to the floor, convulsing, and thinned, to a black ink and rancid smelling puddle of rotting corpse.

Skylar swallowed, this would be a tough fight…

A doe and a stag joined the battle.

x-(X)-x

_"The light! It burnsss ussss!" _A shade shrieked as it recoiled away from the castle's walls.

Dark Inig was getting rather fed up with all of the complaints of the Shades, Dark Nait was getting almost as mad also- he always was the calmer one.

_"Than avoid it you foolsss!" _Dark Inig shrieked, and the few Shades nearby flinched away, trying in a swarm to get into it by other means.

_"Thisss isss preposssterousss." _Dark Nait scowled, hovering and watching the swarms, faintly tasting the Death Eaters in the distance, allowing the Shades to try a go at the castle.

_"Yesss, but what elssse to expect from sssuch low life ssscum?" _Inig growled, looking away from the swarms and watching the silver creatures in the doorway attack the Shades that grew too close.

_"Sssay, would thessse creaturesss underssstand that we hold more than one form?"_

Inig spun to look at Nait, a four fanged grin on her smoke lips, and together, they dove down below, shifting and allowing snow white ivory skin to take place of black smoke, black ripped cloaks similar to that of a Dementor hung from their increasingly skinny frame, sunken empty eye sockets and four fangs poked through the thin mangled lips on Inig, and the hollow flesh missing on Nait's cheekbones.

_"Thisss form isss not commonly usssed." _Nait noticed, looking at the arms that had bones easily visible, flesh missing n chunks to show rotting muscles.

_"The creaturesss should not be aware of our abilitiesss- are you able to ussse the human tongue on your form?"_

_"I believe sssso." _Niat hissed, dropping the jaw lacking muscles and twitching the rather snake like looking black forked tongue- the words were hisses, but recognizable in the human tongue.

"Yesss." He hissed, and Inig turned back towards the doors, slowly starting forward in a scraping pace, rotten feet dragging on the ground, leaving putrid yellow goo behind.

Niat was slightly better, picking up the strange limbs as he was fascinated by the next form, he had used it often In the other realm, as his Nightmare enjoyed his also.

"Help!" Niat screeched, his vocal chords snapping, and with a frown, he pulled at the throat of his body, yanking them back into place. The screech could be passed off as being a hoarse voice however.

"There are people out there!" They heard screaming, and in the wall of silver creatures, there was a gap, allowing them to slip into the building in a lumbering slow pace. Inig dropped her head, the long black snarled hair blocking her face from view.

"The monssstersss want to kill usss!" Niat hissed, and one of the kids frowned, nearest to them, noticing that something was wrong.

"What happened to your voice? You sound like a snak- Merlin! You're eyes! You're face! Professor! Help!" The kid screamed, and Inig lunged forward, grabbing his neck and clamping onto his throat with the four fangs, ripping half of his head clean off as blood dripped over her porcelain skin, making it a bright crimson.

"Lumos!"

Niat shirked back as a bright stinging light was brought near him, he hissed and recoiled, as did Inig, spitting insults in Shade speak- immediately recognizable among the humans.

_"You foolsss! You are already dead!"_

"What? James! Hurry!" a female with red hair shouted, sending a doe at the two, they skirted backwards, and looked upwards as a man rushed down the steps, causing Niat to hesitate ever so slightly.

_"You bare the tassste of our Nightmare Black."_

"…wha?" James blinked in utter confusion, Inig and Niat looked at each other, dropping their jaws to speak.

_"Thisss mortal, what should we do with him, Inig?"_

_"…Our Nightmare may not wish for sssuch brutality on our part. He may ssstill be ussseful." _Inig hissed, causing the man to growl ever so softly before responding loudly.

"Yeah and I'm right here! So, what are you? A hybrid between a Dementor and human? A ghost? Wraith?"

_"You ignorant moron!" _Inig hissed, such insults wanted her to snap his neck.

_"We are that of the great raccce of the Shadesss, the darknesss of the night. Your darkessst fearsss, and worssst emotionsss."_

"And that's what Shadow is, eh?" James stuck his chin up in fury, eyes glowing with hatred.

_"That child hasss not earned the title of Shade in our realm, such half-breed isss not welcome there without having completed sssuch tasssk that would welcome him. You asssk too many quessstionsss, mortal, Nightmare would grant you death!"_

James yelped and stumbled back as the mutilated female girl screeched and jumped him, knocking him backwards, as he hit the stone floor, his wand clattered out of his hands, and the girl pulled back, hissing wildly to show four wickedly long fangs, about to pierce his throat.

"No!" He shouted, driving his knee up to propel the girl forward, and he aimed upwards with his fist, driving it strongly up into the ribcage, or where it would have been.

He gagged as he felt something slippery and slimy as his hand delved into the decomposing rib cage, he yanked it out, as well as a few smelly chunks of unrecognizable goop. He shook his hand, trying to get the yellow puss off of it, and glanced back at the girl from where he had thrown her.

The girl was on her side, the tattered cloak lying around her as if a wind had spread it. Her jaw was slack and the empty gouges for her eyes were looking at nothing, one long talon hand was pressed to the massive fist sized hole in her obvious ribcage- showing through the cloak where the ivory white skin was black and purple, yellow puss and rotting muscle and bone chunks under the skin, oozing out something rather disgusting looking.

_"Inig!" _The male, a more formed creature hissed, snapping his neck around to look at James in obvious hatred, and he jumped, swinging his legs forward to hit James with what felt like a Bludger- an impossible strength in one so small.

"Merlin! What are they feeding you?" James wheezed out, sucking in air in a plethora.

_"Desssire, wishesss of mortalsss before we drank their blood and sssoals."_ Niat hissed, reaching forward and grabbing James by the front of his cloak, lifting him into the air by the deadly curved talons of ebony black, hatred in the empty eye sockets and cheek less face.

_"You are to die, Potter. And their isss nothing you can do about it." _

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silver hare bounded through the air, and collided hard into the forearm of Niat, causing him to screech in pain and drop James who panted, watching in morbid fascination as the child clutched his arm as the pale white skin simply fell apart, skin dropping like a wet Daily Prophet, falling to the ground followed by clumps of gelatinous goop and muscle and bone tissue, similar to the stuffing of a turkey.

"Luna!" James wheezed, looking at the blonde girl who had the silver eyes, frowning at the scene. The hare had returned to her side, and she looked at the hissing male shade.

_"You! I tassste your magic! You foul usss! Leave usss, wretch!" _He spat, and the boy clutched the stump of his forearm.

_"Leave usss, or the mortal will die."_

James held his breath as he saw an arm come into his sight, long curved talons pressed to his throat and the gross feeling of something wet draining through his cloak to touch the skin of his back- the putrid rancid smell of rotting meat…

James spun, shifting in one fluid motion, and with a snort, sent his rack of antlers cleanly through the torso of the female girl, stabbing through her body in several spots, lifting her into the air like a limp rag doll and shaking his antlers quickly.

He heard something tear, and nickered loudly as something hot and bubbly dripped onto his snout, he bucked, kicking back and throwing the girl into the wall, where a loud snap was heard.

The girl slid down the wall, leaning upwards to look at what was left of her body, the mangled living corpse she was in.

From her waist on her right side, a narrow line of holes led up to the giant hollow of her ribs, cutting through until all that was connecting her lower body to her torso was a few thin strips of rotting flesh. Bone and muscle ran out in a fluid paste from the gashes, drenching the floor in what resembled bile.

_"Niat? Hasss thisss form gone through sssuffecent damage?" _

Niat looked and paused, tilting his head slightly as he observed the body that Inig was prodding at, frowning and trying to pull herself upright.

_"If you were a mortal, you would be dead now, Inig."_

Inig paused, looking at her form, than at James, who watched them warily with Luna on the stairs above.

_"…I sssee why mortalsss are ssso weak, then." _She hissed, thinning to smoke and coiling upwards- at once the hare shot upwards, and she hissed, recoiling away. They were much more weakened in his form to the creatures of light.

_"We are too sssensssitive, Inig. Let usss draw back."_

_"No! We shall kill them!" _Inig tried again, but hissed, as the hare got too close, black ink fell to the floor, coating it in slime, puss, and the spreading black liquid.

_"Inig!"_

_"Die you foolsss! Die in the wrath of the Shadesss!"_

_"INIG!"_

Inig turned, to see Niat quickly shove her out of the way, spitting and hissing as he forced her out of the room and into the open skies.

It seemed, that even with the pure overwhelming force of the Shades, very few of the wizards were actually harmed, but quite a few of their numbers were missing. In return, large open gouges of the castle were open; some had cracks from extreme pressure that split all of the way down the tower walls, allowing easy access to any shades in the future.

_"Dark Inig, the other mortalsss are joining in on the conquessst." _A shade warned, drawing up close to the two before zipping away, smashing head first into a wall nearest the door- and it groaned, denting slightly, the shade zipped away, not hurt in the slightest.

Inig turned to look, seeing the Death Eaters start to swarm the bridges crossing over, this time it was in a meaningful march- being led by their Lord.

_"Niat, the Lord of the Mortalsss isss approaching." _Inig warned before swooping down, drifting in a steady fog next to the casually walking man, who barely paid her any mind.

"How is the castle holding up?" He asked in a smooth voice, and Inig almost wanted to hit him, for he wore a bored look on his face. Did he not understand that this was war?

_"The mortalsss have held their own. The cassstle hasss the lightened magic on itsss ssside, we are unable to procccceed to continue doing damage."_

"Than I shall see what shall be done." He spoke once more, before the slightest curl of his lips brought a realization to Inig.

_'He expects to win. He knows the mortals cannot, and he is enjoying it.'_ Her mind supplied before a rather dark hissing came from her as she darted up into the sky, hissing out loud bouts of cold icy laughter.

'_Oh, run mortalsss, for not even your preccciousss light, and dark, can sssave you from what isss to become!_ _Thossse with eyesss may sssee the liesss that morning bringsss in gaze. Those with mindsss may break the blindsss that shield us from the truth. Those with pain or those insane shall add to powersss reach. Gather round my Nightmare Black, and let my hopesss down pour. Let the hopesss of melancholy Shades of pleasssure pour."_

x-(X)-x

The fighting was getting more and more brutal, it didn't help that the battle in itself started at such an early time.

"Duck!" James shouted to Lily, and he fired a stunner while she a Patronus, that disintegrated a lingering Shade.

"This is getting too brutal!" James shouted to his right where Professor McGonagall was dueling five Death Eaters at once, with a slight intervention, they were on the ground, dead or alive.

"We cannot stop the battle, or all will be lost!" She shouted back, looking at the firefight with an impassive face.

"We've got to have reinforcements or something!" Lily shouted, forcing a hissing Shade back.

"Who? The Ministry has been taken, the Order is fighting, there is none left to fi-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a loud shriek was heard, than an insect gurgle and the unmistakable hiss and the sound of scampering feet.

"Come on!" Skylar shouted, standing on the doorway and signaling for people to get into the castle, much to their confusion. But from Skylar's higher elevation, he could easily recognize the tell tale sign of his Animagus form. As people started to run inside screaming, kids and Death Eaters alike, Skylar jumped into the air, shifting in one go before scampering quickly down to try and find the leading spider.

After finding the wanted spider, he started speaking in a series of clicks and snaps of his pincers, a few seconds later- the spiders turned, snapping and literally eating any Death Eater in sight.

Skylar let out a breath, shifting back to his original form once he realized that he was rather well off.

That is, until a large wall of fire nearly hit him.

Scrambling backwards, he gasped as he saw the biggest threat- Lord Voldemort himself dueling four of his Hogwarts professors, Slughorn actually faring quite well.

A loud nickering sound was heard, and Skylar turned, watching a stampede of Unicorns start to race up towards the castle, swinging their heads as Shades, who seemed to be repelled by them. Centaurs ran beside them, shooting long arrows that had a silver gleam, hitting werewolves and vampires that dared to try and run.

"This isn't looking as bad as I was expecting!" Skylar shouted to Ron, who gave a hesitant nod, still unsure of the Acromantula's.

"We're winning!" Hermione smiled, watching as a large herd of Hippogriffs took to the skies, flapping their wings and calling loudly, clawing at the Dementors who had no effect on them.

"Yeah! You're ri-"

_Heeeaaaasliiaaa!_

Skylar swung his head, watching as another cloud of larger solid black things slammed into the Hippogriffs, and one turned into a swooping dive, pulling up to run over the stone courtyard.

"It's a Thestral! They're against us!" Skylar gasped, and the creature reared up, kicking out with its clawed hooves, ripping the back of a unicorn so brutally it collapsed to the ground.

"Someone's on it- wait- MOONY!" Skylar screamed, causing James and Lily to spin, watching their old friend dismount from the skeleton Pegasus.

"Moony! Where have you been! We thought you were dead!" James demanded, and Remus swallowed, not wanting to look at his friend, and instead took a step backwards, a look of sorrow and regret on his face.

"Moony? Wha-"

Instead, a deep laughter was heard, so dark and devious, that everyone shortly stopped fighting, even Lord Voldemort, dared a glance up.

Standing in the broken window of the clock tower, overlooking the area where the fight was being fought, stood a figure. Masked in the darkest of blacks, and even in the large expansion that the fight was away from the figure- not a single breathing life form had a doubt for who, or _what_ it was.

And an answering hiss, so low and deathly caused the Light to falter in their steps. Lord Voldemort snapped his head up; perhaps he recognized such a sound.

Than, James understood what it was also- the hiss of a serpent. But for the sound to be carried to such _magnitude, _the creature would have to be huge! Larger than a dragon!

"Sorry I'm late!" Harry shouted out, and James could immediately notice the insane quality to his voice- and a sudden rasp to it that he had no explanation for.

"I had to get an _old friend!" _He then finished in a large fit of rather…disturbing laughter.

James frowned and once more, the giant hiss came to way, and just then, did Skylar pale, recognizing what and why it was so familiar.

"Dad." He warned, pulling on James cloak. James looked down slightly, frowning at the sudden horror on his son's face.

He swallowed loudly, and looked at the point of where the noise was coming from, inside the building, getting louder slowly.

"Run." Skylar whispered.

x-(X)-x

Harry could feel the approaching dawn, even from miles away, he could see the stimulated day, filled with the apparition wards so thickly placed it gave a white glow similar to daylight.

_'Why must wizards always be so bold?' _Harry mentally sighed, pouring on more speed as he traveled through the air in a black cloud, completely invisible in the night.

The castle grew closer, and Harry could pick out the small details of Shades zooming around in the air, the darkest of them in the center- Dark Inig and Niat.

Thestrals were attacking Unicorns as they frolicked around, nipping and running head first into Death Eaters, than bucking and throwing them off.

_'Despicable.' _Harry's mind muttered, and he twisted, avoiding a spell as it shot weakly at him.

He turned, diving deep and changing patterns rapidly to stop all chances of being recognized. Only once he had made it into the safety of the castle did he change his form back, panting from the nonstop flight he had put himself through for hours.

He panted, leaning against a nearby wall before his heart rate slowed, and very slowly did he change once more, knowing _exactly _where he wanted to go.

He slipped around the feet and ankles of people. If he recognized any, he would merely solidify the area of smoke nearest to their ankles, severing them from their body, causing them to start screaming and drop, blood flying everywhere.

If was slightly amusing.

And better yet, with the pain and misery, his demonic side eagerly absorbed the emotion, causing him to grow ever so stronger, and continue to where he was meaning to get to.

He slipped under the door, solidifying once more as he pulled out the unfamiliar wand from the pocket of his cloak.

"What? Who's the-" A shriek of pain and a quick ectoplasm curse, and one of the most annoying ghosts Harry had ever met lie in a puddle of growing green glowing goo.

_"Open!" _Harry hissed without thought, slightly pleased and yet a pang of some unwanted emotion caught him in the gut, making it difficult to breath, he shook his head, ignoring this and continued down the rather deadly looking pipe in a mist- he was running short of time.

The second barrier held no problems for him, nor did the rock avalanche that attempted to stop his progression. Harry found no difficulty sneaking his way through, and stood at the open and yet destroyed entrance of the chamber.

He slowly walked toward, his feet making wet scraping noises as the boots dragged on the rock that held small puddles.

His eyes were focused on the glittering mass of rock in the centre of the chamber, glittering as it reflected the light of hundreds of torches lining the walls of the slick wet cavern.

He approached it carefully, holding back a strange gagging feeling in his throat, and very smoothly, released the ring from his finger, glancing at it shortly as he traced the smooth contours of the rock and metal, holding it to its mount.

"Admasbiit." He whispered, and yet that still echoed in the eerie silence, he dragged the Elder wand through the air, a slight resistance as if he was moving through water or another thick liquid.

As his wand trailed through the thick air, a grinding noise was heard as the Diamond started to crack by magical means, splitting and melting back into the chamber ground as if it were a giant cat, sheathing it's claws.

Than, on the ground was a Basilisk, eyes closed in peace, and warmth still radiating from mere moments from the mighty beasts death.

And Harry took a shuddering breath, rotating the stone three times in his palms, mentally thinking of one name repeatedly, and he felt it, the cold harshness of death, and it took his breath away.

Should he embrace the feeling? He was to die soon anyways? He had made a Horcrux for the sole hope that perhaps Lutain would grow a mind and flee, save himself and Harry's soul so he would not die in vain. Then, Nagini. His Father would not _dare _harm his loyal companion, but now that the two were together…his plans were falling like rotten trees, or charred supports.

He let out the breath he had held, and kept his eyes closed, thinking and repeating a name, reaching out into the great beyond, the cold and the dark, to find the spark of what he solely desired.

Than, he heard it, a great rumbling, before in the darkness, the sound of a ticking heart slowly filled the vast empty cavern, and the slight scraping noise of scales on rock.

_"Wha- Young Shadow? How- you are older?" _He heard a slurred voice ask, and he opened his eyes, a rare and positively beaming face smiled at the bleary eyes Basilisk- a hole in the roof of her mouth, Harry noticed, when she yawned noticeably.

_"How- last I remember-"_

_"You died." _Harry cut off Adalonda, causing her to jerk her head quickly, having just realized exactly what that meant.

_"What? How could I be here, hatchling, if I am d-" _She cut off quickly, seeing the stone on the ring sitting upon the pale skin of Harry's hand, and than she looked around, a frown gracing her beautiful scaled head.

_"What has become of the outside world?"_

_"The usual, war becoming cold and dark- the light falling but still attacking us- Oh! We got the Shades on our side, did I say that? And I'm killing my brother and parents- I convinced my godfather to join the dark, and murdered a friend of my dad's, the Shade's joined the war-"_

_"You already mentioned that." _Adalonda hissed soothingly, her eyes narrowing as a small inkling of suspicion coiling in her mind.

_"Oh, did I? It's hard to remember what I do now…"_

Adalonda gave a puff from her nose before lowering her body to gently brush past Harry, who reached out to run his hands along her scales.

_"How I have missed you, Adalonda. As has Lutain, but he is above, fighting with another serpent you are aware of-"_

_"Nagini? The venomous cobra of the older Heir? I wondered when he would show his fangs to her eyes."_

Harry's eyes widened and Adalonda shared a look of absolute humor as he gasped and attempted to say multiple things, only to shake his head and say nothing.

_"Ah, of course. You know nothing of breeding, do you? It does not matter however- Older heir never learned that lesson- Denmates are important, for even the one that slits your scales could have lethal fangs in the future, you just have to know how to get them to use them."_

Use them? What in Merlin's name was Adalonda ranting on about?

Slipping the ring back on, the two snapped their heads up as a small vibration rattled the ceiling- an explosion perhaps?

_"We should get to the surface, young Master." _Adalonda noted, but Harry hesitated ever so slightly.

_"Adalonda…I…Promise me, that whatever happens during my fight, you will not interfere."_

She tilted her head in curiosity, a low hiss of wondering filling the air.

_"Why would I interfere in the hunt of another?"_

_"Just…promise me, Adalonda. Don't hiss a word when the time comes."_

Adalonda snapped her head upwards as another boom racked the chamber.

_"Very well, Young Master. I shall not interfere with your battle."_

Harry smiled, shifting into smoke, causing her to rear back in alarm at the sudden move, and he gave a hissing laugh as he himself shot up into the air, seeping between the sand sized cracks in the wall, working his way upwards faster than his arrival.

He burst upwards in the dungeons, glancing around before scowling at his attempt to recognize the surroundings. He was unaware of exactly where he was, and journeyed where he sensed more light and noise, traveling upwards through the rock and stone.

He was unaware of how many layers had had moved through, only the thin wisps and changes of cold and hot air, before finally he materialized, rather winded from his sudden fading and reappearing.

"A tower? Oh my luck- I go right through the floor." Harry murmured, walking forward in a scraping kick, standing in the lethal heighted broken window.

He watched the fight for a slight moment, but his keen senses heard the loud hiss of Adalonda far below as she was about to kill unsuspecting people- it amused him.

And he started laughing, a low chuckling that quickly morphed into cackling that almost sent him to the floor in a fit of frenzy. It just seemed so _amusing_, how they fought like little ants or tin toys. Was this why Dumbledore was a leader? A boy playing with a few little toys?

"Sorry I'm late!" He shouted out, a slight rasp in it from his previous laughing fit, and once more, he fell victim to the hilarious quality he himself only heard.

"I had to get an _old friend!" _He then finished in a large fit of rather…disturbing laughter, tears almost overcoming his face, blinding him.

How were the others not finding this so funny? The insane quality to it, the strange rush of amazing addictive emotion in the air.

Was he euphoric? High on a drug that only he could sustain?

Adalonda burst through the doors with a mighty roar, snatching unicorns left and right, slinging them high into the air, dying, or to be tackled by the circling Thestrals, as the Shades couldn't draw near them. She was, rather careful with the horn, however.

He watched, a pleased grin on his face, and his head snapped west, watching as a large green lizard roared, a plume of fire erupting from its maw as it drew closer and landed roughly, roaring with a territorial aggression.

"Where in Merlin's name did they get a dragon?" Harry murmured still slightly confused but satisfied.

_"Die you heartworm ridden pixie!" _Adalonda shrieked, lunging through the air to sink her teeth deep into its throat, coiling around as a snake would to a normal sized rat.

Through the crazed grin, he was able to see the world slightly, his brain not moving fast enough for him to completely understand what was happening. The world was fading in and out of black around the edges of his vision, his hearing was muffled, as if thick wads of cotton protected the vital accessory, and his breathing was sometimes labored- as if he had run several miles, or as light and easy as if he was inhaling helium.

Was this what it was to die? Or to be awaiting death? Was this the judgment he had been waiting for?

_'No!' _His mind shrieked, and suddenly, everything was shapely in focus, breathing strained as he reached out his left arm, grasping the cold stone surrounding the broken window with taut white knuckles straining.

_'Everything we have fought for! I won't give up! Not until it's the very last breath of mine!' _Harry's mind shrieked, and his vision swirled, he coughed, suffocating on nothing, before as soon as it had come, it vanished.

Oh, Merlin- was he losing his mind?

He saw people he recognized- Remus was down there, sending off stunners towards the light, a look of regret on his face. Even the Potter's were fighting! Didn't that mean _something?_

_"Older Heir never learned." _

A voice whispered ever so softly in his mind, and he tensed- what had his Father never learned? Looking at the way the war was going, he had learned plenty and was using it quite well.

_"Denmates are important, for even the one that slits your scales could have lethal fangs in the future, you just have to know how to get them to use them."_

"Denmates are important…" Harry murmured softly, repeating the phrase so low to himself that the words changed without his knowledge, changing the chant entirely before he was murmuring a translated phrase with the briefest of attention.

_'Family is important, the one that backstabs you could be a foe in the future, but you can always turn them.'_

His eyes watched in a slight form of childish glee, hands twitching while the other grabbed desperately for something to anchor him to reality.

_'family is important….family is important…family is important…they are important.'_

The voice whispered over and over, adding in shrieks giggles that almost sent Harry over the edge again, and the watched the light show down below, the roar of Adalonda and her prey, the serpents and Unicorns shrieking and attacking, the Thestrals and the Shades hissing in echo.

It was too much.

_'family is important…family is important….family is important….'_

The dragon moaned, shooting fire in one last weak try at escaping, and Adalonda ripped again and again, savagely into the corpse- was that the monstrous dragon Harry had made? It lumbering into the fight, fighting and destroying while the minds that held the monster together were being torn apart by the sinful acts they themselves were committing.

_'family is import-'_

_BOOM!_

_'t-and.'_

He was twitching, mind trying to make connections but unable to- why was this happening? Where was this place? Why was this happening to _him?_

_'family is important-'_

A bright green killing curse was shot by a skeletal hand, zooming towards a chubby brown haired boy, who gasped, becoming too stupid to actually _try_ to avoid the killing curse.

_'family is importa-'_

"Shut up!" Harry groaned, clenching his eyes shut, wincing at the sudden pounding of his head, what was the screaming? The pain? Why wouldn't it just go away, and who was that brown haired kid? Why was he so important?

_'family is import-'_

"Shut up! Shut up already!" Harry shrieked, regaining a small bit of sanity that told him not to claw at his temples through the throbbing pain, heartbeats like drums in his ear.

_'fa-'_

Louder- too loud. Why was he being tortured so? What was that snake? Lutain? No, that was a Shade, Niatul, Lutain. Lutain and Niatul, what strange na-

"Shut up!" Harry winced, clutching his head once more as even louder and more painful his head throbbed.

_'Save him.'_

Harry's eyes shot open in the single command, jumping into the air he changed to smoke, swooping down so fast he slammed into the kid, who gave a sharp gasp as Harry reformed, in a crouch, a savage look in his eyes as he looked at the attacker- Voldemort, Dark Lord, T-tom Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Riddle-boy, My boy, Father?

_'I hate names.' _His mind summed up, and his left hand twitched with the right hand holding the wand tightly.

_"Young Shadow! What are you doing?" _

Nagini? Inigan? No- one was a shade above him- Nagini? No that was Inigan! _This _was Nagini, maybe it was Lutain or Niatul? No! Nagini Nagini Nagini!

_"Master! Wh-" _Lutain stopped at once, noticing how something was obviously wrong, the twitchy had was obviously out of character, as wee as the completely voice face of emotion when he previously had been cackling insanely.

_"Shadow, what are you doing? Those are the Potter's you imbecile!" _Voldemort-Riddle-Father hissed in anger, completely confused on what just happened.

Hissed? Could all humans hiss? Hiss-hisss, just like a serpen-

"Harry?"

Harry turned, looking at a Red haired woman. Who was she, why did she look so panic-ish. Was that a word? Word word- wor'd, werd-

_"Sssplit them apart, on my ordersss and on the Nightmare!' _A Shade creature suddenly hissed, spoke, and Shades dove, forcing people and creatures alike backwards, leaving Harry and Voldemort standing in the middle.

"What? What is of this?" Voldemort demanded, turning to the nearest Shade, who seemed to be snickering.

_"You foolsss having your own little propheccciesss. Well now isss time for one of your greatessst onesss to passss! Neither can live while the other sssurvivesss! Come along, little Shadow- show your true nature!" _Inig shrieked in laughter, and Skylar gasped, looking between the two.

"Mum- but I thought I-" He started, only to be cut off.

_"Dumbledore was wrong. I guess you all never thought of the chances that another could be the prophecy child- isn't that right Skylar?"_

Harry hissed lowly, his eyes turning a bright and burning Shade red, before he groaned and stumbled back, pressing a hand to his temple, teeth clenched tightly together through the pain.

"I- I'm not the one to destroy the Dark Lord?" Skylar whispered in shock, and the red-eyed boy grinned- showing pointed canine teeth.

He pulled back the fringe of his black hair, showing a white lightning bolt scar that showed on his head, and his eyes flickered back to green, causing him to flinch.

"What is the meaning of this!" Voldemort hissed, and Harry swallowed, holding his wand and looking at his adoptive father before giving a sad smile.

"Neither can live while the other survives. Go ahead- shoot." Harry offered, looking at the wand in partial disgust before he tossed it to his feet, looking at his father with eyes showing no fear.

Voldemort paused, slightly taken aback.

"Kill me!" Harry shouted, pointing to himself and waiting, and yet nothing happened.

_"Master…I…Why are you doing this?" _Lutain hissed ever so slightly, and Adalonda in the back hissed low and mournful, now realizing why Harry said what he did.

"Why ever not Lutain- it's time for me to d- Argh!" He groaned, dropping to his knees, pressing his hands to the side of his head- pain paling his face quickly.

"Stop it!" Lily screamed to Voldemort, who glared at her, and was obviously not doing anything to his adoptive son. What was really concerning him, was why he seemed to be in such a horrible mental state. Surely he was not as bad as that in his younger years.

_"Those with eyes may see the lies that morning brings in gaze. Those with minds may break the blinds that shield us from the truth. Those with pain or those insane shall add to powers reach. Gather round my Nightmare Black, and let my hopes down pour. Let the hopes of melancholy Shades of pleasure pour."_

The shades hissed loudly, zipping around, and from nothing, a thick black cloud condensed, standing between Harry and Voldemort, looking eerily familiar in shape and color.

The body formed, the same size and shape as Harry's own build. As well as the hair, although the creatures skin was more of fallen snow than his own. Four fangs were visible on the most humanoid lips Harry had ever seen, and sharp non-retractable claws hung from _his _hands. The eye was reversed- the whites were black, and the pupil was white.

It took a step forward, wearing almost identical clothing, excepting the way it looked as if his bones were on the outside of the thin skin, a dusting of white flour over to show the grooves.

_"…Hello Shadow. I must sssay, I have been waiting for thisss." _Nightmare Yrrah mentioned, looking at Harry with something akin to disgust.

"What?" Harry choked, forcing his way to his feet, and Nightmare sighed, rolling his eyes.

_"Gather round my Nightmare Black and let my hopesss down pour? It's a prophecccy, idiot. And we have been waiting, a long time for thisss."_

Harry couldn't help but shiver, looking at the crazed insane eyes.

And he had a feeling, his looked the exact same.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions and Answer time! If you did not review last chapter, please do.<strong>

**_Silver_**_  
><em>

_i was wondering if you'd consider doing a PJO and Harry Potter Crossover Story?_

**Silver-**

_**Sure, i'll try the basic idea of the crossover. If you send me the information, i will try it. I may only do a one-shot since i'm working on something more important: this.**_

**_Rikuski-_  
><strong>

_You realize that the Three Brothers were Waaaaay before Merlin's time, right?_

_**I was originally going to edit it, but i couldn't find a way that it would actually work out like that. Lets just say, Merlin blessed it AFTER it had already been created.**_

_**ThisIsTheWayTheWorldEnds-**_

_****How many more chapters do you think their is going to be?_

_**Well, i try and keep a limit on the words in a chapter, i think i did a little too much here, but i'd estimate maybe three if i overshoot, not to mention epilogue, but THIS is the battle. This is the END.**  
><em>

_****_**The rest of the comments are praises- i thank you all so very much. And i am proud to say, i will be giving awards by the time this is done. Yes, Awards. If you don't understand, than you shall see, but it certainly is something to brag about, not to mention the award winners will get a select sneak peak of something i found very amusing- Real Harry Potter meeting Shadow!**

**also, i was wondering if this was just me. But i was reading Harry Potter- the real one to see how Deathly Hallows ends so i could follow the plot line- and i thought i picked up a strange and wrong book. Why? Well, i didn't see the name Lutain!**

**Tell me, has that happened to you yet?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	54. Insanity or Freedom

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully, you'll all get a little tear-jerk moment in this.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What?" James gasped, and Harry himself had taken a step back, hand clenched and yet making no move for the wand he had disposed of previously.<p>

Harry said nothing as he stared coldly at the Shade, pain wracking his head in a quick way, momentarily causing his strange feeling of something in his gut vanish, than appear again. His logic was dwindling, abandoning him when he needed it the most.

"_Your mind isss leaving you when you need the mossst- ah, the power of darknessss, my dear Shadow."_

Harry struggled, throwing off the blind temporarily as he quickly tried to scramble what the Shade meant by prophecy.

_'Those with eyes may see the lies that morning brings in gaze. Those with minds may break the blinds that shield us from the truth. Those with pain or those insane shall add to powers reach. Gather round my Nightmare Black, and let my hopes down pour. Let the hopes of melancholy Shades of pleasure pour. Okay, I just need to stall him as I decode what this mean- Agh!'_

Harry's mental thought path died on him as another wave of crippling pain hit him, causing a thin black smoke to drift over his skin for some unknown reason.

_"Master! No! I'm sorry! I never want this to happen! Please Master! FIGHT BACK!" _Harry heard a distressed voice shout, almost sobbing as it seemed to horrified- what was that voice?

_"Foolish little ssserpent, why he keepsss you around I will never know." _Nightmare Yrrah looked at whatever spoke with disgust before pulling back one of the formed legs as if to kick it-

Harry's eyes snapped open as suddenly, he wasn't looking through his own. A large foot with black talons for feet, incoming, closer and closer to his head-

"No!" Harry hissed, jumping upright, and grabbing the Shade suddenly with enough force to push him to the side, causing him to stumble, one knee on the ground.

Why was he the only one figh- oh.

The Shades had formed a dome of black smoke, blocking any paths towards him. It was truly him with two snak- Lutain!

_"Get off of me you foolish half-breed!" _Yrrah hissed, swinging a talon arm back, and Harry ducked, giving into some unknown instinct- possibly from his serpent side.

He clamped down hissing loudly on the Shade's neck, sinking sharpened teeth deep into the flesh and ripping off a large mouse sized chunk of snow skin.

Yrrah hissed, stumbling backwards, as adrenalin cleared Harry's mind better than anything so far.

_'Those with eyes may see the lies that morning brings in gaze. Those with minds may break the blinds that shield us from the truth.- They'll all see the truth when the sun comes up. Everyone will realize it, or everyone excepting Bella.' _Harry reasoned, jutting back as a nearby Shade almost decapitated him.

_' Those with pain or those insane shall add to powers reach. Gather round my Nightmare Black, and let my hopes down pour. Let the hopes of melancholy Shades of pleasure pour- Anything with emotions will feed him power. But hopes of melancholy? What is that supposed to mean?'_

"Ack!" He hissed furiously as a nearby shade nearly got him once more.

_"Give up Shadow, you do not have the power to hold usss off forever." _Yrrah hissed in a form of sadistic glee, giving a four fanged grin.

"You try me!" Harry hissed, eyes flashing red as he bared his teeth, mind working impossibly fast, faster than it had since he began Hogwarts.

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches. I assume that means that I'm the one to defeat Yrrah. But who has thrice defied him? Humans have, but does he mean the light and dark in general? Born means by birth- but that is the separation of offspring and mother, but it can also means relating to time or location of an event. Is that possible? Relating time wise to those who have thrice defied him? No- it would have to be from separation.'_

Harry lunged left, and Yrrah laughed manically, and Harry tried to find the wand he had previously disposed, awaiting the death he was so certain to have come.

Harry knew that the reason why the shades were so powerful was because the emotions lingering in the air so strongly, fear and horror over the acts of what was happening.

_'Born to what? The Light and the Dark? But what is the third category! Their needs to be a third!'_

Harry hissed, escaping upwards and suddenly flinching as he was grabbed, hurled down but saving himself moments before impacts.

_"you shall not essscape me, Shadow. Nor your pitiful mortal friendsss." _Yrrah sneered, not noticing how he was helping solve the puzzle rather quickly.

"Mortals, eh? Born to Muggles, born to mortals, and born to what? I hear the Potter's stole your cloak- they're the third type, eh? James Potter descendent of something you fear?" Harry hissed back, eyes flashing, finding amusement as something akin to fear flashed in the eyes of him, before a harsh snarl fought him back.

"Oh? Seems I touched a tight subject- but I think we both know who we're talking about here." Harry hissed, rolling out of the way of a sharp claw that nearly gutted him.

_'Okay- James is part Elf. I can live with that, that makes me part Shade, and one third mortal/el-'_

Harry's eyes widened as he realized something, and a cold feeling swept through his body, causing his legs to grow weak momentarily.

And the pain returned with a vengeance.

"Gah!" He hissed, clutching his temples that already had the blood dried from the crescent cuts from his nails. He clawed at it again, seeking any sort of relief to stop the agonizing pressure upon his mind and skull.

_"Kill him foolsss! Rip out hisss heart!"_

_"Get up Master! Get up and strike him down! Stop him!"_

_"Sssstrike him down!"_

_"Master!"_

Harry flashed his eyes open, disappearing before the two charging shades could get to him, and suddenly it was so clear as to why he was so…unstable.

Years ago, he went through a ritual to turn him part Shade. He knew well and far that it would simply dilute part of his body into part Shade.

But a Shade _had _no body. They were creatures of pure essence- of the soul.

So if half of his soul started to decay, to rot to turn part shade, he would be left with 50% of his original mindset.

Than the _Horcrux's._

"I'm a fool!" He muttered to himself, turning to escape him once more. He couldn't win, he simply had to stall him long enough so he could figure out what to _do._

His mind was slowly decaying- the Shade was taking over, there was nothing he could do, except perhaps save this reign of the Dark before he slowly started to go rampage, corrupt things and take over, maybe even slaughter people for the fun of it.

Although…_that would _be appealing…

He hissed suddenly, twisting as if to shake off the idea. No it wouldn't be! It would not be good nor should it be appealing!

He spun and dove, pointing downwards and disappearing, fading outwards so thin, that in the approaching dawn his form was invisible, and he could barely understand what was even happening.

_"Find him! Find him and kill him!"_

He touched the ground, and inched around, mind wrapping around something long and cold- a wand.

He formed, grabbing it and shouting out a spell he was _positive _he would regret shouting out later.

He screamed, clutching his body as what appeared to be smoke from burning skin wafted up into the air. The patronus fish darted away, as if sensing that it in itself drew pain, and all of the creatures nearby _screamed _ in pain as they were burned alive, or shriveled on the floor in agony.

Yrrah watched in disappointment as Shades older than him fell and died in real smoke, and he curled his claws into a fist as he hissed in anger as the well-set wall he had set up of Shades fell, smoke and the smell of rotting flesh thick in the air.

The children were gagging, but there was something…_off…_

One of the adults shouted something, and a white light shot towards him- a killing green one intercepted it, and Shadow glared at the glasses equipped mortal who looked puzzled.

He _was _able to lip read one word- '_mine'._

Fangs pulled back into a smirk, and he stalked forward, oh how similar this was to how he disposed of the previous Nightmare. A mere child should not be any more difficult, now should it?

The child spun, a more pronounced Shade quality to him than before- even as he bared his teeth they were sharper and pointed, the eyes crimson instead of the gaping holes on Yrrah's own skull, and their skin shade was near same.

_"You dare attack me now?" _Yrrah hissed, and Harry's eyes flashed red before he pulled his lips into a dark scowl.

"I challenge you, Nightmare Yrrah of Naitirb Taerg, for position and power of the throne." Harry spoke calmly, and Yrrah froze.

Shades all over snapped their heads to look, and Yrrah scowled even deeper, lips pulled back into a scowl.

_"I accept, Shadow of the Mortalsss. Harry Shadisss, Harry Potter of the Half Breedsss, and Ssspeaker of the ssserpentsss. Let the shades of pleasssure pour." _

Now- the fight was personal.

Yrrah hissed and jumped up into the air, and Harry did the same, twisting as two twin long tendrils of smoke intertwined in a rather graceful dance, using microscopic pushes and pulls to see the strengths of the others- than they clashed.

The resonating sound of the collision was as if one had dropped a large chunk of solid granite onto a stone bridge, the crack of collision, and the shuddering ripping noise as the smoke clawed at each other, getting lucky while also hurting itself.

The two broke apart before rearing and charging, spitting and biting, clawing and hissing causing the groups of people and other species to flinch as each horrible sound was heard.

_"Master….please." _Lutain whispered, not able to tell the two blurs apart as they tore ruthlessly apart at each other.

One was forced down wailing, causing a large indent in the ground as something akin to ink thickly covered the ground, the shade itself darted up into the air again, colliding soundly against the other, sending it back into a pillar.

The two were at it again, and Lutain flinched, Nagini turned, hiding her eyes from the sight, and Lutain twitched, looking for _anything _that could maybe help.

He was _so _going to regret this.

_"Wait here, Nagini." _He hissed softly, quickly making his way between the feet of panicking people, the gems behind his eyes glittering as the light from spells reflected back on them.

_"Move along fools!" _Lutain hissed, moving quickly towards a Thestral who watched with a look of pity in her eyes.

_"Mylla!"_

_"Lutain." _Mylla responded, looking down at the ebony snake who quickly made his way up onto her back.

_"I need to get to Adalonda- can you help me get there?"_

_"Any way to assist Master Shadow would be an honor." _Mylla calmly stated, rearing slightly and causing people to scream and clear the way, allowing her to easily bolt through the area, making her way to Adalonda on a rock outcropping on the other side of the fight.

_"What of this young Lutain? Mylla! My dear your wings still beat!" _Adalonda cried, tail thrashing in glee.

_"Indeed, Adalonda. It's been a while, and might I say you look as pleasant as ever." _Adalonda returned, and Lutain worked his way up to the crest on her back.

_"We must hurry- Adalonda, may be use part of your tail?"_

Adalonda craned her neck around, looking at Lutain in puzzlement of the strange request.

_"Part of my scales? But…why would my skin be needed?"_

_"We need to get the cloak from the Potter hatchling!" _Lutain hissed, and Adalonda met Mylla, who gave a slight shrug, unsure of exactly what would happen.

_"Salazar- Mylla, do you understand the human tongue on trees?" _

_"You mean can I write?" _Mylla stated somewhat bitterly and twisted her tail, flapping and folding her wings.

_"Forgive me, Mylla that was foolish to ask. Are you aware of the symbol of the cloak?" _Lutain asked again, but this time, Mylla actually looked overjoyed.

_"Lutain- use your tail and draw a three pointed scale." _Mylla eagerly urged, and she craned her neck, nipping largely at her wing, which tore easily and allowed Lutain access to a large pool of blood.

Lutain painted with his tail in the scarlet liquid, the red being easily spotted on the dark green and vibrant colors instead of Mylla's and Lutain's own black skin. The three pointed scale was easily drawn on, slightly crude at that.

_"Crack it, down the centre." _Mylla instructed and Lutain painted a vivid slash through the centre, overhanging a bit on the bottom.

_"Draw a serpent's eye, the crack as the pupil, inside the scale." _Mylla finished, and Lutain drew one, more of an egg than an eye, but it would easily be told the symbol.

_"Get to the Potters, they'll recognize the sign." _Mylla instructed, and Lutain quickly coiled onto the crest of Adalonda as the roared, moving through the paths while keeping her eyes firmly at the ground, only looking at the feet while her bulk weaved between the crowd.

_"There! To the left, and stop!" _

Adalonda did just that, and Lutain watched as the boy recoiled, his father grabbing him and pulling him behind him for safety means as he spoke in the harsh tongue, spitting out an insult.

_"Listen to me you idiots! Look at her scales!"_

Lutain hissed, rearing and glaring.

"James." Lily whispered, looking and pointing, and Lutain jabbed his tail towards the mark he had painted, blood on his tail adding to the newly drawn picture.

"Great, he's teaching his pets how to paint." James murmured, but Skylar just looked, before reaching into his wand, and very slowly pulling out the cloak.

"Skylar! Put that away right now!" Lily scolded, and Skylar scowled and for once, stood up for himself.

"No! I've had years to make the right choice! I may not be the chosen one- but that doesn't mean I can't help fulfill the prophecy!" And with that, he hurled it up over the side of Adalonda, to Lutain who grasped it tightly in his coils and slipped it into Adalonda's crest for safety.

_"Let's get to Mas-"_

_"Young Shadow! No!" _

The sharp cry of Nagini caused the two to crane their necks to watch in slight horror as one of the Shades had gained the upper ground, quickly slamming down towards the ground, and with a loud _snap! _The other smoky tendrils that had been thrashing went limp as the other one pulled away.

_'Please be Master.' _Lutain's mind whispered as he watched the winning shade stand over his prize.

Than, both of the forms started to thicken- turning into a visible solid with ivory skin.

"No." Lily whispered, suddenly being constricted by two arms that held her back as she started to scream, thrashing about, trying to run forward.

The smoke thickened, and the first thing recognizable, was the long black cloak that was tangled on the ground, the silk turning slick as red liquid started to dye the ground. The front of the cloak had been torn open, and a talon foot was buried in other the ribbons that if ever pieced carefully together, would show a special mark of Shadow.

Harry was on his back, lacerations all along his visible flesh, a few fingers with cuts down to the bone and a few areas where bruises were just beginning to form- Yrrah wasn't looking any better, large gashes were claws had ripped into flesh and torn it apart like he was a giant version of Corn on the Cob. A few areas even hard large gouges as if one had simply taken the skin and bit it off.

The sightless eye sockets had large cuts in them, as if in an animalistic attempt for freedom Harry had tried to claw out its eyes with his own nails.

_"Brave fight young Shadow, I shall give you that." _Yrrah sneered, pulling the claws out of the chest, and Harry gave no movement, only the slight upward motion from the claws not wanting to be removed from the clinging flesh.

Perhaps he was not moving because he was in too much pain?

Or perhaps it was because of the way upon his torso, almost every rib gently pierced through skin and reached upwards like a display of tree branches painted in red.

Or was it the way his neck suddenly cranked right, hear brushing bloody shoulder and his lips were parted ever so slightly.

But it wasn't that-

It was the blank unseeing eyes.

_"Victory!"_

x-(X)-x

Harry groaned, his fingers curling as he felt something bend under the joints and something grainy dig under his nails.

The second thing he realized, was the wet and earth smell that filled his nose.

He flashed his eyes open, recoiling and darting upward, hands pressing firmly into the soft brown dirt, and grass bending under the force used to push him up.

"What?" He whispered, looking around, eyes blinking at the harsh but not painful sunlight that managed to press on him, although their seemed to be no sky above him.

He was in a clearing, a small picnic table set up at the edge of where the grass had been torn up by dozens of laughing kids and trampling feet. From that point on, the grass grew thick in the brown dirt, occasionally leaving room for wood violets and other flowers to bloom, growing sparser as a small forest set itself all around the clearing, a slightly worn train heading off in two opposite directions.

"Where am I?" Harry whispered, getting to his feet from where he had woken up, nearest a small fire pit made of a tire rim and a few rocks. Another table sat nearest him, on the wood and carved surface sat the oddest array of things, a mirror, a snakeskin, a tiny red dragon (Hungarian Horntail), a potions vial that was currently empty, a golden snitch, and finally a wand, cracked and held together by the thinnest of strand of Phoenix feather.

"Where is this place?" Harry voiced once more, looking up at the sky that started just above the trees, but faded to a white mist, not a hint of darkness or lightness changing the color above and around him.

"I think you know."

Harry spun, looking at a man who had suddenly appeared without warning.

The man was not what Harry had been expecting, he had ebony black hair, almost to his shoulders with a slight glimmer to it similar to the iridescence of a crow's feather. His face was sharp, angular, high cheekbones and hollowed cheeks. He had thick eyebrows, and a small thin nose followed by a mouth pulled into a frown, followed by a lithe body that seemed to suggest the grace of a panther. His fingers were long and thin, and he had his arms loosely crossed- left over right, and stared at Harry.

"I-"

"Please, Boy. Do you lack the logic to understand that you were previously battling a monster of a Shade? While you are a mere babe? You're dead insufferable fool- dead the moment you dared to challenge it!" The man scowled, sending another look of intense disliking.

Harry couldn't help but allow his lips to flicker temporarily as a smile almost dashed across his face.

"So you find this amusing, child? Are you unintelligent like the others? A fool at that, head hardy as to do things as you do such!" The man sneered, and this time, Harry couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Salazar Slytherin, although the circumstances preferably could have been different." Harry nodded, giving a slight bow, and Salazar scowled ever so slightly, but he could not hide that he was somewhat impressed.

"How were you able to familiarize yourself to me?" He asked, and Harry smiled, looking up and down the robes.

"Your clothing is from an elder style, and you share noticeable similarities with my fat- forgive me, Tom Riddle. The hair style and colour is the same as my own through adopted means, I share the nose and cheekbones, and Tom Riddle echoed the hollowness of your cheeks." Harry easily stated, and Salazar narrowed his eyes.

"Aye, but those are not all. What changes that from my blood being mere kin?" He questioned, staring to give a small walk, and Harry watched, a smile fluttering over his face.

"It's a wonderful place." He stated softly, and recognition flitted over the founders face before he gave a deep chuckle.

"Yes- I should have expected you to remember the sound. My voice holds recognition, does it not? Just as this place has for you." Salazar nodded to the small campsite, and grudgingly, Harry did recognize it.

"It is the campsite the orphanage went to- it was raining the last time I was here." Harry murmured, and Salazar gave a nod, eyes watching.

"And you made a choice, in this very spot."

"This is where I met Lutain." Harry continued, and Salazar gave a nod, causing Harry to instinctively look at a spot in the dirt, where he could remember a moaning black snake, shivering and freeing…

"Why is the afterlife this place?" Harry spoke once again, and Salazar frowned, slowly taking a rather aristocrat looking seat on the picnic bench.

"The afterlife comes in all forms, mostly in the form that can reflect the most on thy deceased, or a place that symbolizes where the greatest change in the deceased life was set." Salazar summed up, looking at the site and wrinkling his nose.

"I met Lutain here- I made a companion." Harry said slowly, as if misunderstood.

"Correction- you met a serpent here, and you create an eternal bond." Salazar stated, looking at Harry as he frowned- he needed more examples.

"The bond between you and Lutain is different from that of Tom Riddle and Nagini. Nagini was purchased in a Black Market of Knockturn alley, knowing nothing of love and compassion, while Tom Riddle was an orphan, knowing nothing of parental love and affection."

"So?" Harry hissed, crossing his arms in anger, "How does the fact I watched Skylar grow up in the spotlight change the bond between Lutain and I?"

Salazar sighed, leaning against the back of the bench, taking care to look around the campsite.

"You _watched _love and affection. You watched and learned of mistrust and denial at a young age, refusing to allow your body to yearn for touch while it did. Lutain grew up in a cage, with a cruel potions master using him for his venom and blood- he knew of love from watching hatchlings with their mother. He and you met, and the longing met and created an understanding- you two have a bond because you both _understand _one another."

The two stared at one another before Harry turned, looking away and taking a seat next to the young handsome man in his early thirties, he drummed his fingers on the table, sighing and looking up.

"I thought that the Horcrux was supposed to be able to stop this from happening." Harry numbly stated, and Salazar sighed, looking away.

"The Horcrux was a line to pull you out of the dragon's fire. You shall still be burned, but still you will have a life."

"It's my get-out-of-Azkaban-free card?" Harry asked, and Salazar snorted at the analogy.

"No. In my years as a child, Hags would use powers such as a Horcrux to speak with the dead, a single use to speak to those of long pass. They created the Witch Trials with their misuse, embracing death to cackle at the glory of the afterlife."

Harry looked away- the Horcrux was to speak to the dead? What would two make him do?

"However, Shades had never tried such act as they could simply raise the dead themselves, casting living corpses to hide in, and death itself to run in. but splitting the soul of the Shade…you could not. But a mortal soul could- and that is what you have been doing."

Harry turned, standing up to look in the eye of the suddenly somber man, a cold feeling rising in his gut.

"What are you saying?" Harry whispered, suddenly breathless, and Salazar winced, looking the other way.

"You gave up half of your soul to become Shade. Then a quarter of your soul to make Horcrux's, a sliver for yourself in a sea of Shade. The Shade fills in the gaps, Shadow."

"No!" Harry screamed, jumping backwards as if burned, his fingers twitched, itching for his wand to attack his elder, and yet he could not- he _couldn't be._

"You knew that your Shade was growing stronger." Salazar reasoned, but Harry shook his head madly, as if it would dispel the horrible thought.

"It will only be a moment of time when you return if you even shall, have your sanity. Your mortal side withers away with every breathing breath. Your emotions run and will soon collapse, leaving behind Yrrah."

"But I'm _not him! _You just said moments ago how I had a bond with Lutain! Yrrah holds _nothing _for Niat and Inig!"

"Because he is a true Shade." Salazar calmly stated, beckoning for Harry to draw closer, and Harry did, somewhat nervously.

Salazar gently picked up the mirror, holding it out for Harry, who hesitantly picked it up, and looked into the depths of it.

His reflection was entirely different. Where the scars he once learned to hate used to be, was pale flesh, matching in easily. The forced wrinkles from frowns had vanished, as had the tired look in his eyes. The slight notch on his ear was gone, and his teeth were no longer pointed.

"I…I look…." Harry whispered, reaching up to caress the smooth skin he had never noticed.

"You know, Harry Potter, this never used to be the path for you. Fate set you out on another line- one _so _different because of one small thing." Salazar smiled, gently sitting down once more, smiling when Harry said nothing.

"The fact that Skylar Potter was born, altered all of reality- watch what you were created to look like."

And before Harry's eyes, his hair shortened messily started to branch out, the blue shimmer turning to ink. His skin-turning tanner before it looked as if he had played in the sun. Glasses formed from the air and rest gently on his nose, his nose and jaw thickened, and his eyes lightened to look carefree. His cheekbones lowered and Harry himself grew broader, startling himself so bad he dropped the mirror. Thankful that with his own eyes and not the reflection, he looked the same.

"In that world, the Dursley's never left you. You never were abandoned, Harry. Lily and James died that night, Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin vanished for years. You were the Golden Boy, Harry Potter. You had friends, you had Gryffindor, and you were to destroy the Dark Lord of an altered prophecy, your father." Salazar stated softly, and Harry watched, face pale in shock.

"In your first year, you saved the stone, in second year you saved Adalonda from her insane ramblings- it was a mercy kill. In your fourth, you held your own against a Hungarian Horntail." And Salazar threw the plush lightly, allowing Harry to catch it, as well as telling him his wonders of Quidditch (thus the Snitch) of Dumbledore, and Horcrux hunt. His love and rivalry, and many other things that almost hypnotized Harry with what couldn't be.

"Their was only one major key difference in this world-" And Salazar gently lifted the snake skin and set it in Harry's arm.

Harry recognized the type of skin, a translucent black and rather small, splitting around the middle from a huge gash of what looked like claw-

"No!" Harry screamed, dropping the dead skin of a Negro Diamondcross, allowing it to gently hit the fertile dirt and bend a few stalks of grass.

"Harry-"

"No! Lutain cannot be dead! A life without Lutain is a life without me!"

"_Harry!" _Moreover, Harry stopped, breathing thickly while Salazar gently rubbed his shoulders, and looked at both of the paths.

"It is your choice you know. You fear of the judgment, of the afterlife where you will be condemned for your crimes- but this time, _you decide._ The path on the left lifts you from damnation, a world without Lutain, but a world without hate and struggle, you'll be free, young one if you go left. The home of Gryffindor and a wife and friends and acceptance, all you've ever wanted." Salazar gently murmured, than he looked right.

"Or go right, to where Nightmare Yrrah awaits, and your insanity ensues. You're choice, Harry Potter, or the Dark Shadow." Moreover, Salazar stepped back, fading into what appeared to be the forest.

Harry looked left, the sweet seduction of freedom and bliss, a nirvana from everything that had ever happened. No scars or pain. No killing or no blood on his hands… _so tempting…_

"A life without Lutain is a life of nothing. I would rather die and damn my soul to Hell than live in a world where he dies-"And Harry turned, running quickly towards the path on his right. Vanishing into the woods and the ground swirling as mist slowly started to seep upwards, absorbing everything into nevermore once more.

_"I told you, Salazar Slytherin, he's a fighter." _A woman with black hair and a fair complexion whispered, causing Salazar to scoff at the strict looking woman.

_"Oh, be silent Rowena, the hardest bit is still to come." _Salazar whispered, his voice vanishing more and more as everything faded to nothing.

Harry's heart very slowly started to pump once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i'm not sure if you felt it, but their was only one point that i was trying to get across.<strong>

**How close Lutain and Harry are.**

**Also! To my great excitement, i am now on the Epilogue, and am eagerly trying to finish this story before the end of the School Year- highly likely. I must say, that the ending...some may hate it, some may like it, but it's not...it's not _exactly _what alot of people were looking for...**

**Oh well, review please!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	55. Silence

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>That's right- you're going to kill me.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was silent a moment before the Shades lunged up into the air, stopping the fence they had created, and started circling high above like a type of atrocious representation of an angel's halo.<p>

They swirled upwards until the rising sun looked rather sickening with the black blobs clouding the sky. With quick alacrity each Shade spun and twisted in a dance of pleasure, causing a ring over the now having stopped bleeding human.

In Harry's odd position, he noticed three things.

The first was he felt sticky, as if his skin was stuck to the rock he was on, and the reason why his body was feeling a pique, as if sand had scraped the flesh off on his chest cavity and on the side of his neck for some reason.

The second thing he was confused about was why he was lying on the ground. He was fine, alive still, so shouldn't Yrrah still be attacking him, ravaging him until his corpse was nothing but a mangled piece of meat?

And the final thing that somewhat concerned him-

His mind was numb.

Not the numb of coldness or shock, but a mere coldness blocking out all emotions he normally felt. He noticed no fear or worry over being discovered, even though his jaw was dropped open and he was resisting the urge to blink. He felt no bubbling hate in his heart, but a slow smoldering ember of fury, nor was their relief that Lutain was alive and _well._

He was just…numb.

He heard screaming, and tried to focus on that, keeping his eyes glassy as he tried to recognize the sounds.

There was an animalistic wailing, he had easily named this as Bellatrix, he could imagine her clawing at the ground like some sort of cat, half crazed as she would be unavailable to successfully help him.

There were people shouting his name, Shadow. He heard them as a few Death Eaters that had not known him well, and also heard it from Theo and Draco, who only whispered it as they too, seemed numb.

_"Master!" _It was the hardest to sit still through the wailing as Lutain took up a part, Nagini and Adalonda falling into sync soon after, followed by the whines of Mylla and her herd.

But his father was silent, perhaps he was expecting him to stand upright once more and attack? No, he needed to rid himself of the _numb._

_"Fall back Mortalssss- I have facccced the challenger of thissss worldssss dark sssside- who daresss facccce me from the light? Any challengerssss risssse to the honor of fighting the Dark Lord Yrrah of the Shadessss? A challenge for the ssssaftey of thissss relm?" _Yrrah cackled, flying up and around in a swirling mist.

The smoldering flame ignited in a sudden fuse, and Harry tried as hard as he could, to reach out mentally. Now was the time to try his mental connection.

_'…Lutain?' _Harry probed weakly at the sandy hot connection in his mind; at once it jumped, and then hesitantly probed back.

_'Master?'_

Harry winced at how loud the voice was, and Lutain, sensing his unease, quieted it down quickly.

_'I'm alright, the Horcrux saved me. Do you have a plan?' _Harry asked, resisting the urge to cough as the tingling burning feeling on his ribs spiked.

_'Yes master. We have the scales of see-through on Adalonda, you wear the ring on the finger, and the wand is just to your left, correct?'_

_'I can't turn my head, Lutain, or I'll be killed…again.'_

_'My apologize Master….Are you….are you still mad at me?'_ Lutain's voice was weak, and without a doubt, Harry couldn't be.

_'I had a choice to stay dead, Lutain. I came back for you- Gah! My head! Just…get close to me, please I need help!' _Harry mentally cried, his voice breaking an octave as his mind was swept by a burning inferno of pain- this was what Salazar was talking about, the Shade.

_"What? Oh, the little friend of poor dead Shadow. You wish to passs? Why should I let you?"_

_"Let the noble kid resssspect the death of our denmates, bloodleeches!" _Lutain hissed, rearing by the obvious scraping of his scales, a low growl from Adalonda and Yrrah cackled loudly, allowing all to hear.

_"Aww, the little sssnakesss want to mourn the dead! Very well! Mourn him for all isss lossst!"_

The serpents quickly approached Harry, Lutain coiled near his head, and tail barely touching the Elder Wand, but slowly dragging it towards Harry's broken outstretched hand.

_"Oh Master, the wounds are horrible." _Lutain hissed ever so softly, and Nagini let a low keening sound of a serpent in distress.

Harry only stared upwards, head still at the strange angle for some off reason.

Yrahh continuously circled above, cackling widely, and Harry needed a distraction.

_'Lutain, call him a rampallion.'_

_'Master…I don't know what language you speak of.'_

_'It's a word for scoundrel Lutain, and it's English. It should insult his intellect and get him mad, then I can get away and at-Ack! Hurry!'_

Lutain hissed at the Shade, drawing back with the others, who had left their gifts nearby, and Adalonda flared her crest.

_"Back away your corpse breathed demon! You rotting rampallion of no emotions!" _Lutain hissed loudly, causing Yrrah to recoil and land sharply, just in front of Lutain, hissing angrily in madness.

_"What?" _He shrieked, voice cracking like a bird.

_"You dare call me sssuch things? A- a rampallion! I should pierccce your ssskull with your own fangsss!"_

"I bet you don't even know what that means!" a weak Hufflepuff shouted out in his moment of glory, and the Shades hissed, taking it offensively as the one prepared to gut the creature like a fish.

_"You dissssgussst me mortalsss! I shall dessstroy you all jussst for the pleasssure of hearing your ssscreams!"_

"Than fight us like a man!" James shouted, pulling out his wand, and Yrrah snarled.

_"You foolsss- more than one foe isss an act of war, do you wish for war and domination?" _ Yrrah sneered, and slowly one by one, they lowered their wands. One by one, they would be killed! Nothing could stop them.

It was silent, until…

"I bet you eat your own children!"

People swirled their heads to look in shock at Skylar Potter who glared, and the Shade sneered, taking a running dive-

Only to smash into something that sent him skidding towards the ground, cracking stone with the force of the collision.

_"What? What!" _ Yrrah screeched, looking around, and people started to scream.

Harry stood upright, having just noticed why everything was so strange to look at, and with two hands, grabbed his head and yanked it back into position with a large series of snaps and cracks, he gave a smirk, showing no pain from his lethal blow and instead one by one pushed every single rib back through his bloody flesh.

A few girls fainted.

_"It takes more than that to kill me, Yrrah. Prepare for death."_

Yrrah recoiled as if struck, looking at Harry in a slight version of morbid fascination.

_"Ah, you are sssstronger than you appear, hatchling. You reek of death, and yet you live, how…fassssinating."_

Harry did not respond, but instead pulled out his wand, and pointed it carefully at Yrrah, who stepped back at the threat.

_"A wand? A mere ssstick will do me harm? You amussse me, hatchling."_

_"A stick with magic- want to try it?"_

Yrrah tensed, and lunged, hissing towards Harry who with a flick of his wand, casted a molten wall of flame in which the two shied away from quickly.

_"You can't even ussse your magic without pain asss I!" _Yrrah hissed, mocking slightly, and Harry hissed himself, eyes flashing as he sent another spell, this one pitch black.

Yrrah spun out of the way, noticing how even if light spells hurt them, he could still do damage.

_"That does not mean that I am weak, Yrrah! I shall murder you! Rip your soul from your remains!"_

_"Ah, a dementor are you now, halfcasssste?"_

Harry gave a shriek of rage, slamming forward and using instinct instead of magic to force Yrrah back.

_"You know nothing about me, demon!"_

Yrrah's dead eyes flashed ever so swiftly, causing him to smirk almost predatorily.

_"On the contraire, Shadow. I know all about you."_

Harry spun as Yrrah slinked backwards, and uttered a low hiss, and Harry frowned, confused on what was happening.

A loud snapping noise was heard as Yrrah's skin seemed to split like a frozen orange, his skin puffing out as muscle was shown under the rotting flesh, allowing him to expand upright, shadows gathering to create stringy flesh and allowing something akin to horns rise out of the bubbling tar.

_"You gave birth to a new ruler, Shadow. A ruler with the sssoul of darknessss!" _Yrrah roared, finally bursting upright to show what had become of him.

It was ugly, ugly and terrifying.

What once was Yrrah, was now a towering monster of fleshy black skin with random spikes in disarray all over the rather sea-serpents skin, looking rubbery to touch.

The head looked like a sea serpent had run head first into a wall, then proceeded to set itself on fire- the face smashed inwards similar to a Persian cat, and lips nonexistent as every tooth was visibly shown, as well as the curved horn from what was left of its chin, and a curling upwards horn in the mockery of a rhinoceros.

Its eyes were large and bulbous, a blue-violet with a huge pupil that seemed immune to dilating. The skull was large, billowing outwards like a balloon with more random spikes protruding in no order.

Halfway down its body, it fanned out in a ripped fin like appearance, adding no help to the monster other than ill style.

Harry watched with wide eyes, and the other humans screamed, the Dark bared teeth and stayed firm while the light scrambled for the safety of indoors.

_"You call yourself a ruler? You're a monster, Yrrah! The form of our shade reflects our soul, the form of our monster is an echo of ourselves! Look at you! You've polluted and scrapped yourself until all that was left was hatred and rotting flesh! You're a mistake, Yrrah! An embarrassment!" _

Harry spat this loudly enough for everyone to hear, and strangely enough, the other shades did not hiss in anger, much to Yrrah's fury.

_"You agree with him? You are all traitorsss! Betrayed by the ssstrongessst- by the worthy! You are all weak! You are all nothing!" _Yrrah screamed, twitching and reeking in the smashed monster.

_"You are breaking Nightmare Yrrah…" _ A small shade whimpered, probably a child by standards.

Harry felt the insides of him twist painfully, and he winced, flinching and looking at his arms as it momentarily had a smoky black film running over it before it vanished.

And just as the current ran over his skin, Yrrah shrieked in anger, falling even more into a mentally stability issue.

_'He's connected to me.' _Harry realized with a jolt, and he flinched as another stab of pain went through his mind, and he came to a quickly conclusion.

_'I don't have much time left before I go completely insane, but if my shade part takes over, than he goes insane? How does his mental state reflect on my soul and physical? This is pure nonsenc- no!'_

Harry rolled as Yrrah had unexpectedly lunged at him, and Harry hissed, clawing out at the smashed face and finding himself slightly satisfied as four lines quickly drew blood across the edge of its mouth.

It roared, struggling backwards while the skin flap flared like flapping wings, giving it the image of a flightless dragon.

_"Master! Turn to your noble form!" _Lutain hissed from behind the boundary, and Harry swallowed, trying as hard as he could to _not _use that form.

_'I can't Lutain! If the Shade is forming through my main form, it might have already infected the Animagus form. I could be just as a monster as Yrrah, maybe worse. I can't risk it.'_

Yrrah roared again, ramming forward and allowing the spike to smash the rock, than he swung his head, smashing into the side of Harry in the unexpected move, sending him skidding as he felt one of his previously broken ribs breaking once more.

_"Lucky shot, Yrrah. You obviously aren't experienced in that form, how long have you been in it? Mere days?" _Harry shot out, dodging a ram that was obviously intended to pierce his skull, or maybe sever his lungs so he couldn't use witty comebacks.

Harry was running low on choices, it was either risk his Animagus form, use magic that could kill him, or go insane from his Shade form.

_"Master!" _ Harry had barely been able to see the flying tail, even as he ducked, a spike caught the side of his head, knocking it to the side _way _to easy with a plopping noise.

_'What?' _Harry asked himself in disbelief, using his hands to right side the skull- set at an impossible angle.

_'It must have been just kinked…' _Harry reasoned, this time, getting ready.

The tail swept around again, and Harry jumped, grabbing onto a spike and pulling himself up onto the fleshy serpent skin.

Yrrah in his moment of insanity and blindness did not notice nor feel the creature quickly walking up his back in a strange way- legs kinked and hands clawing like a prowling panther, slowly making his way up the back of the monster, leaving behind pinpricks from where his nails had gouged into the skin.

_"Where are you, halfbreed? Where are you, you disssgusssting creature."_

_"Coming from you-" _Harry started, causing Yrrah to twist his neck suddenly, trying to see where he was, and his neck could only turn halfway, seeing out of the corner of his eye to see Harry leaning against the bulbous protrusion of what seemed to be his brain.

_"- It doesn't really mean a lot." _And Harry twisted, slashing downwards harshly into the bright pink brain matter. Not paying attention to notice how human's brains were grey, he slung on harshly as Yrrah thrashed in pain, slamming his tail upwards with a spike to impale Harry.

Harry dropped, sliding on the putrid flesh now with a runny brain juice, and watched as the spike continued, piercing the brain even more, causing Yrrah to give out a loud scream of pain and suffering before he went limp.

Harry scrambled for a hold, but the brain juice was causing the skin to be slick, causing him to hit the ground with a loud thump, the air rushing from his lungs.

_"Master! You did it!" _Lutain shouted, overjoyed, slithering closer- but Harry could tell something was off.

It wasn't normal for Yrrah to just drop dead, especially how most shades didn't even have brains…

When Harry realized what it was, it was already too late.

_"Lutain! Get away!"_

_"Wha-"_

Before Lutain could even turn, no matter how fast he was, Yrrah lunged upright, sweeping sharply with his tail and hitting Lutain with enough force to probably break one of Harry's ribs, and threw him through the air.

Lutain said nothing, which was the most concerning part. In Harry's mind, he would have screamed if Lutain was twitching, God forbid Lutain screaming in pain- but the _silence…_

Another black blur shot into the air, and Harry suddenly could only hear his heart desperately beating as Mylla let Lutain down, and with Nagini repeatedly shouting his name, prodding him with her tail-

The _silence._

Then, his father even, ash white with what seemed like panic during the fight, running spells desperately, each word causing him to be more and more stressed-

Lutain didn't stir.

_'Lutain! Wake UP!' _Harry wasn't sure if he actually shouted that- but he could only watch, and he somewhat sunk to his knees when Nagini started screeching for a healer- or for help, any type.

_Lutain…_

_Oh Merlin no…._

_'Young Harry sat on the steps of the Orphanage, early in the morning before anyone had dared rise. A long sleek dozy black snake lying on his lap, it's chin on his knee._

_"So, when are you leaving." Harry dared strike up in a conversation, causing the snake to lift its head in confusion._

_"Leaving, Master?"_

_"You know, you probably want to leave now that you're all healthy. Everyone else wants to. I wouldn't blame you- I'm sure that there are other things you could do- go kill a few Muggles if you're up to it." Harry shrugged and Lutain tilted his head in confusion._

_"Leave? But- why? I am perfectly content living here, where I can speak to another speaker and roam without a metal den."_

_"You're choice, not mine. You can leave whenever you want to Lutain. I understand if you come to hate me- everyone else does."_

_Lutain looked at Harry with a fierce look in his eye, baring his fangs, he said his next words harshly almost._

_"Master. I'm NEVER leaving you."_

Harry's fingers twitched as his eyes were glazed green, staring at the group of people, probably mourning his corpse.

_"No- _God no." Harry whispered, not noticing how it shifted back into a humanoid tone, and his teeth dull ever so slightly in the show of human emotion- grief.

"Come back Lutain- you promised." Harry whispered once more, blinking and seeing something else.

_"Master, promise me."_

_"Promise what?"_

_"Promise that when the war is over, when peace finally comes, that we can come back here, and visit Adalonda. To remember her as the great queen of Salazar."_

_"…I promise Lutain."_

The two turned, looking towards the entrance of the chamber, which they had to leave through, leave the tomb of what they wished never happened.

_"Master?"_

_"Yes Lutain?"_

_"If…" Lutain choked suddenly, sounding and looking more human that Harry had ever seen before. His eyes were dim, and his tail was twitching as if he was wringing out his hands._

_"If this is what…if this is what emotions feel like, I don't want them. Get rid of them, please Master get rid of them." Lutain choked, and gave a loud mournful cry, one that gave a tightening feeling to the back of Harry's throat, making him feel so guilty for no reason._

_"You don't mean that Lutain. There are good emotions- emotions that even I wouldn't give up."_

_Lutain sniffled, looking up with a glassy crimson eye._

_"Name one."_

_Harry had an emotion on the tip of his tongue, and finally in that moment, he understood why so many males were declared cowards. Three words in the English language that seemed so impossible to utter after anguish- he couldn't even mouth them. Instead he swallowed thickly, and hung his head- the words didn't need to be spoken, Lutain knew already._

Harry was twitching ever so slightly- shouldn't the Horcrux be keeping him alive? Why wasn't he alive? What wasn't he waking up?

_"Lutain?"_

_"Yes Master?"_

_"Why were you even going through a campsite in the middle of a downpour filled with kids who would gladly kill you, in the middle of the night?"_

_"…Do you believe in Destiny, Master? Because I think we're perfect for each other."_

_"Oh? How so?"_

_"We…We complete each other. We keep each other in balance. Besides, we were never bred to seek solace in Denmates, two rogues on their own, finding each other and finding solace in one another."_

_"You saying we're in love Lutain?"_

_"I'm saying that we're bonded."_

"Wake up- please." Harry whispered, rising to his feet and taking a few steps to look at Nagini, who now was shedding the version of snake tears.

Harry slipped the ring off of his finger, rolling it three times, and he still awaited something to happen- and Mylla bowed her head, paying respects.

_"Master?"_

_"Yes Lutain?"_

_"If I were to die, what would you do?"_

_"Lutain! Wh- why so morbid?"_

_"I'm a serpent, Master. We aren't exactly immortal."_

_"Lutain, that's why we're doing the Horcrux, so you won't die!"_

_"I know…farewell Master."_

_"Yes, Goodnight Lutain."_

_"…But I would follow you, Master. I see no reason for life, if you are not with me."_

_"Lutain! Stop this talk of suicide at once!"_

_"You would too, wouldn't you? I can see it in your eyes, Master."_

Nothing happened.

And suddenly, the moment was broken by a shriek of rage so loud and a mixture of a Shade hiss, a Basilisk roar, and a human scream, it could shatter glass.

It shattered hearts already.

And in that one moment, all thoughts of humanity left Harry, and he spun, looking at the serpentine monster before shifting himself into a Basilisk- or what could be called a Basilisk.

_"You killed him! You killed Lutain!" _Harry screamed in a still audible scream of Shade fury- eyes red and insane, not staying in focus.

_"You killed him! You killed my only friend! Lutain was everything! You're dead, Yrrah! You're dead, and I'll use your own mind to kill you! I'll rip you to nothing until you feel agony! You'll feel what Lutain did! DIE!"_

Yrrah couldn't even move before the teeth were on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you before that the ending wasn't what you're expecting- don't worry, it gets worse.<strong>

**please refrain from death threats, actually, any type of threats. Don't worry, Harry has a certain ring.**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	56. Protego

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot in the previous chapter- but a person on Deviant art drew a new photo of Harry and Lutain! It looks rather amazing if i say so myself- please thank <span>angelgirl132 <span>for such an amazing drawing- just go to Deviant art and type in 'Harry and Lutain' in the search bar- looks amazing! I love the coloured picture!**

* * *

><p>Minds are incredibly simple things- the instincts of one that would drive a creature to either fight or flee.<p>

Through the mind, are the more complex ideas, such as options or way to attack or flee, than emotions and classifications such as 'lunatic' or 'angel'

They say that there is only a thin line bordering Genius and Insanity,

Harry was proving them right.

Barely recognizable, Harry was tearing at Yrrah, forcing him back.

Harry's Shade form had done just what he had feared- attacking the weakest link of his physical body, and converted the Basilisk, or at least attempted.

The Basilisk was no longer a dark green, but instead a Shade black. The original spiny crest was now similar to bone prongs that covered, as well as the thin scales that allowed one to see every thick vertebrae and rib of the beast. The skull was in worse shape, nostrils sinking in to a skull like cavern, eyes sinking inwards to allow the sockets to have deep shadows, and all that remained of the lips were tatters, allowing every tooth to be exposed to air. The reek of decomposing flesh was smelt thickly, and it was spotting coming from a gash half-way down the tail.

Nobody was watching, they were trying to revive Lutain.

Yrrah was fighting back with such ferocity that is concerned Harry slightly, but the thought was not able to penetrate the thick mist that surrounded all rational thinking that was inside his brain at the moment. Only the briefest of instincts were inside his head- kill, attack, bite or dodge. It was only because of that that he got away with the majority of his body intact.

Yrrah lunged, and Harry dodged right, coiling upwards to tightly wrap himself around Yrrah before slamming his head backwards multiple times, the bony remains of his crest stabbing deeper and deeper while the black ink of Yrrah's blood thickly coated Harry's crimson plume with tar.

_"Get off you beassst!"_

_"Die you missstake!"_

Harry roared again, biting deeply and tearing open skin while Yrrah twisted enough to bite his tail so hard- the last two feet were chopped off with a swift bite.

Harry barely noticed the flash of pain as he tore into the skin once again, only releasing when Yrrah rolled suddenly, pinning his great weight on Harry, causing him to gasp as the air rushed out of his serpentine lungs. He wriggled, trying to get out of the binds that pinned him to the ground below.

_"Sssubmit!"_

_"Never!" _Harry hissed back, wriggling as he tried to free himself, and Yrrah lunged downwards to snap off his neck.

Harry twisted; crest flaring upwards as Yrrah tried to bite down, the bony crest stabbing into the roof of his mouth and into the already ravaged sack of brain that Harry had grotesquely mauled before.

He roared, pulling away and Harry slipped out, spitting and hissing as it seemed, neither of the two would win in this fight.

They glared at each other; very slowly the two shifted back into the Shade form, the serpentine would not get them anywhere.

_"Your blood will paint the ground."_

_"And your corpse will be the main attraction." _Harry shot back, lunging upwards in smoke and colliding with the sound of granite cracking.

The two were pulled away before sweeping forwards once more in a game of chicken- in which none gave in.

Again, they cracked, and darted away, this time, black ink and red blood was starting to rain down.

They collided again, this time faster and harder than ever before, and they remained in a clump, shrieking and clawing at each other similar to rabid cats, fighting over the last scrap of food.

_"If thisss isss how you fight, I sssee why your birth mother and birth father abandoned you!" _Yrrah joked, and Harry saw red- spitting and lunging in a rage, only to be knocked down by a swipe he normally would have been able to avoid.

Harry slammed into the rock, shifting back to his original form, while Yrrah shifted, kneeling on the chest of Harry who was winded- both looked rather bad per say.

Each looked as if they had been rubbed raw by sandpaper, blood seeking from invisible pores. Harry had a broken and bloody nose, slowly seeping and sliding down his throat, where oxygen tore at the ripped muscle, and torn lungs. Harry didn't really understand how he was still breathing as his neck had been snapped- he suspected the resurrection stone had something to do with it.

His ribs had poked through his chest again, and now the bone in his right arm had missed the elbow and taken the alternative of bending outwards through sinew and flesh. Harry had long gashes that would probably be added to his collection of scars. Thin scraped and grooves crossed over the flesh of his silver skin, leaving his eyes unmarred, although they were still dull and dim, reflecting those of a corpse.

Yrrah pulled his hand back, black talons glittering in the magic light, and with a dark thrust, stabbed them cleanly through what would be Harry's heart.

Harry arched his back, chest rising to meet Yrrah's talons as he withdrew him, and Harry's jaw dropped, blood filling out from the destroyed throat and broken nose, muting his screams to a mere gurgle as slowly his head slouched, falling to one side where blood still flowed out from his mouth and nose, joining the plethora falling over his chest to the ground.

Yrrah lunged upwards, spitting and hissing, twisting and snarling at Shades even though he assumed that he had won.

_"He'sss insssane." _A Shade whispered to another, who gave a guttural snort as a reply.

_"Back! You not like me! I shall kill all of you! Kill you until you are dead! Yesss, dead! None shall live in my Kingdome! Dead- all of you!" _Yrrah hissed, wavering slightly as his mental abilities completely started to crumble.

And Harry, far below, twitched his fingers.

_"Calm Yrrah! You are not thinking clearly!" _A Shade dared to cry out, and Yrrah screamed, charging the Shade, only for that Shade to be rescued by another- who gave the crimson eyes of Niat.

_"Lord Niat! Thank you!" _The shade squeaked, and Niat ignored him, letting go once the Shade was safe before turning back.

Inig landed next to the group of serpents and Lord Voldemort, who hissed or growled threateningly.

Inig ignored it and frowned, looking at the form of Lutain, she tilted her head before snorting.

_"Yrrah hasss lossst it. You mussst move to a sssafer location. Thessse battlessss are never one for the eye."_

_"Get away! Get away you demon!" _Nagini spat, rising to her full height, and Inig withdrew slightly, looking at Lutain and scoffing.

_"The ssserpent isss alive, he isss thinking of the choiccce, but he will return. I can feel him-"_

Lutain's eyes flashed open, and at once, dozens of snakes were on him, saying how much they missed him.

_"How…How did you know that?" _Nagini hissed in amazement, and Inig smirked, turning to watch the battle of Yrrah and his sanity.

_"Wait- Shade."_

Inig turned, seeing Adalonda who was directing her gaze somewhere else, thoughtful.

_"Are you willing to assist, Master Shadow? You would not be helping, merely giving him one of his belongings." _Adalonda easily weaved, and Inig shrugged, waiting.

She was _not _expecting a cloak.

_"The cloak! Where have you mortalsss been hiding our cloak?"_

_"It is Master Shadows…."_

_"….Very well," _ Inig snorted, snaking her way across the ground as a flounder would, before depositing the cloak over the seemingly dead corpse of Harry, who grasped it before coughing, gagging for air.

_"Ssstop breathing, you will lassst longer without." _Inig stated, turning to disappear, and Harry was on his own.

He weakly reached for the ring and the wand in his pocket, feeling the two connect by some sort of unspoken power. He gently curled his hand into a fist, clutching the cloak just on the right, and as if the last piece of a puzzle was put into place- everything just _connected._

He could see it, he suddenly knew how Muggles had hunted wizards and witches, and he suddenly knew how Adalonda was created. He knew how Hogwarts was built, or how Chocolate Frogs were discovered.

It wasn't just mortal history he learned.

The silver eyes of the elves and their chimes of voices, wanting to do what was best for the world and seeing things no human could, due to their ignorance. Their laughter and music, magic that was so old it was unknown, and the way they loved one another. Harry knew of their magic now- he knew of their ancestry.

Luna's mother was an elf- he hadn't known that before.

Then, he wanted to cry.

He felt the screams of torture, the black shades as on a dying breath the chant was made. The feel of fear from the Shades as the elves wished to rid themselves of their horrible echoes. The resurrection curses, made to try and restore the world before the separation, only then morphing until the very act vanished and it was then for blood and gore.

Oh, the horrors. The Shades were reflections of the elves, using the ark rituals to try and connect the two together. But as it didn't work, they clung to the next similar beings they could, mutilating themselves until their original plan was so gone, and it was nothing.

The shades hadn't killed the humans, the humans killed the Shades.

The humans turned a proud respectable species into a parasite- into a thing not even a dark lord would want.

The humans made the very thing that was killing him.

His eyes flashed open, and the pulsing pain inside his head died down to a steady throb, and very slowly, the cloak itself seemed to sneak its way up his arm, resting on him like a cloak, and with unseen strength, he rose, ignoring the fact that he was bleeding intensely.

_"I need one to kill Nightmare Yrrah. I need one who wishes for him to burn." _Harry whispered eyes not even looking at the ring as forbidden whispers of the afterlife caressed his ears, promising impossible things, and coaxing him to come to him, to die.

He took a step forward and all of those whispers vanished or mixed to create one low hiss, of an angry shade. And yet, Harry could _feel _the monster- as if he were part of it. He could feel its anger, its rage and he was able to command it.

He was powerful- he was _controlling _the dead.

It was too much.

The monster he had called hung at his feet, slowly curling upwards from the shadow casted by the light above him. Slowly, it grew crimson eyes, and slowly made its way, expanding and rolling like storm clouds over the ground.

Harry knew what would happen, Harry knew everything,

He didn't like it.

_"Yrrah!" _Harry hissed, his voice echoing without even saying a spell, it just did, and everybody turned, expecting their doom as he was so obviously dead.

He heard gasps from all over, and he didn't dare turn away from the angry serpent. He watched with a childlike curiosity as Yrrah spun, roaring in anger for his survival.

_"You! How dare you live! How dare you! You asssk of death! You're dead! I kill you!" _Yrrah was shrieking stuff as he was now almost completely insane, and Harry could feel it. Even looking down at his corpse body- he was almost entirely a Shade. His emotions would go last, he was sure of it.

_"I'm sorry." _Harry spoke once more, drawing silence with such simple words.

The monster exploded upwards, as big as Yrrah as it grabbed him in a tight black blanket, binding and ripping flesh while pinning him down.

The crimson eyes locked onto Harry's, and with a sad nod, the shade slammed Yrrah into the previously smashed ground- and the rock shifted, once again by Harry's unspoken command. They started to roll backwards, shifting and falling hundreds of feet to the craggy points far below, and very slowly, the rocks got closer and closer to the thrashing Yrrah.

_"No! I shall not die! I am immortal! IMMORTAL!" _Yrrah screamed, thrashing again, and the monster snarled, a flash of white and Harry was now actually able to see the Shade.

It was black, the same color as Harry himself, but with almost pinstripes of white, covering the top entirely white before bleeding down. The crimson eyes were so eerily familiar; Harry knew at once who this shade was.

_"No! You can't do thisss! Unhand me Elddir! Unhand me!"_

The monster snarled, forcing him down once more, and Harry drew the Elder wand, looking at the wand with a grim smile on his face- he knew what he should do.

_'Neither can live while the other survives…they were talking about Dark Lords. Neither Shadow, nor Voldemort can live at the same time. I guess you win Father, I guess we all win…' _Harry's mind whispered, and somewhere back there, he could hear them.

He first heard the laughing of the Slytherins as he had embarrassed Zambini, then he heard the laughter of his Father. He heard Bellatrix's teasing voice or Lupin when he caught him browsing his room.

Adalonda and Mylla as they did commentary on how unnatural he was- in a teasing way.

Even Carpatha, as she translated that ruddy bird of hers.

_" Master? Never stop fighting. Never give in, no matter how much those bloody chicken mortals pry at you. I know you feel empty Master, I know that you feel all alone and in the dark, but that's not true. Sitting there all alone in the enemies den, I know it hurts…but you're not alone….you have me."_

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted, his voice lacking the hiss and a bright green spell shot out, hitting Yrrah and continuing on with steady stream, slowly causing the air to twist and burn.

_"Mercy! Mercy!" _Yrrah screamed, and Harry did not take his eyes away, knowing that this would not end well.

Yrrah was thrashing, and even through Elddir was pinning him down, it was not working that well. Harry clenched his teeth- he couldn't use two spells at once!

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry snapped his head to the right, watching in slight awe as the one person he had known to hate slowly walked forward, a long white spell shooting out and hitting Yrrah, forcing him down.

"What are you doing here?' Harry spat, clenching his teeth as the tips of his fingers started to turn a slightly darker colour.

"Helping your sorry little arse!" Skylar responded, almost in a friendly way, if possible.

"You fool! The spell is going to backfire! You can't kill a Shade with this curse! It will kill you!" Harry spat, wincing as pain hit his head.

"Then stop pretending that it won't kill you." Skylar shot back, flinching himself as Yrrah thrashed mightily.

Harry swallowed and looked away. He knew it would kill him; no Horcrux would help in an explosion this close.

"This is what we do- I cast a shield right when it goes off."

"But it won't save you!" Harry refused, looking at Skylar with angry eyes.

Skylar gave a sad smile and looked away.

"I know- but you'll live."

Harry stopped breathing, his eyes widened and a quick glance to the blackness already to the first joint on his fingers gave him an idea on the amount of time left.

"I can't ask of you to do that, Skylar." Harry responded, acting strangely cool despite what was happening around him.

"I know that- but you know what the funny this is? I have an okay memory. I remember stuff."

Harry snapped his eyes over.

"It's hard to forget a brother- at times I thought I was going mad when I thought I had one, and I guess I eventually just convinced myself that I never had one- but after a while of thinking and remembering-"

Skylar choked softly, looking away so Harry couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"It hurts." He finished, sniffing, and looking away.

Harry didn't blink, he didn't react. Ever so slowly, his emotions were draining away, he could feel it.

"Skylar." He started his voice a cold monotone. Skylar looked over, hope in his eyes.

"I'm going to die- but I want you to know, I don't blame you. Of course I hate you to death, but I don't blame you for ignoring me." Harry spoke, the blackness getting just over his knuckles.

"I love you, brother." Skylar choked out, but Harry didn't respond.

The curse now had air bubbling around Yrrah who was screaming, the curse eating away at him, and he knew it too.

"Now." Harry stated, and the curse went off, a horrible sound and scream ranging in his ears, bubbling in a circle, before it paused, about to rush outwards.

"_Protego!"_

And Harry briefly was aware to see faintly the world swirling; his head smash into rock as did Skylar, who reached out vainly towards Harry, who couldn't do anything.

Green flooded his vision, and then it went to red, then finally, nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah- this was the only way i could compromise. Some people hate it- some people love it- all is well.<strong>

**Next chapter is the afterlife with Skylar Potter 101.**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**(Reviews are appreciated)**

**_THE COUNTDOWN IS UPON US- 2 MORE CHAPTERS!_  
><strong>


	57. Goodbye

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _Not many if any. There may be slight LutainXNagini close to the end, do not expect any infatuation or love interest to be different from the books/movie._

**Warnings**: _Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just spoiling you now- i have a few things to say at the bottom in an AN.<strong>

**_NEXT CHAPTER IS THE EPILOGUE!_**

* * *

><p>The green explosion was enough to vibrate the ground- luckily enough the power of the spell had thinned enough to merely stun the Shades in the air, which took the brunt of the attack, and cause all the humans to become, dizzy as a few snakes. The youngest of the serpents passed out, but no other creatures died by those means.<p>

Lutain winced, hiding his head in Nagini's coils while Adalonda's scales protected them. Adalonda was the least bit affected, her size giving her only a small tingling feeling.

Children screamed and hid in one another, hiding their faces from the bright flash.

James and Lily were separated. After seeing the monster known as Yrrah attack them in the spot where they had been standing. Even though they were Gryffindor, they knew when to back off.

"James!" Lily shouted, forcing her way through the crowd once the flash had worn down.

"Lily!" James gasped, not exactly sure what had happened as he embraced his wife, and then he scanned around, looking for a flash of redhead, a sure sign of where Skylar would be.

"Ron! Hermione! Where's Sky?" Lily rushed, and Hermione was clinging to Ron, shaking while her face was an ash white. Ron wasn't faring much better, looking at where the bomb had gone off.

"No…" Lily whispered, looking at the bomb then looking over and around towards where she hoped her son to be.

"Sky! Sky answer me! Skylar Potter get over here!" She screamed, looking around, and Ron swallowed thickly, Hermione sniffed as tears started to pour out of her eyes. James said nothing, eyes glazed as he obviously was in shock- and Lily continuously just screamed the name of Sky, eventually letting out a screaming sob and sinking to her knees.

"Lily- I-" Remus tried, but Lily threw him off, directing her anger at him now.

"Get off me! You- you don't know what it's…what it's…." Lily tried to remain angry, but the fire left as soon as it had came, and Remus caught her just as she started to fall, her tears wetting the front of his cloak.

"Shadow?"

A new voice very quietly was called out, but over the hushed whispers of shock, it was easily heard.

People turned, seeing a new voice, and Theo very slowly made his way out of the crowd, looking at where the explosion had been.

"Shadow! Shadis!" He shouted, using the other name and everyone held in a muted breath.

There was no reply.

"Come on Shadow." Remus whispered, and Lily could feel him as his chest shook- was he crying?

The remaining Shades slowly landed, the thick blankets of their bodies comforting the smaller ones- were they helping their young?

"Come on Shadis! Get up!" Draco now shouted, taking a few steps forward, in which his parents pulled him back, watching the faint two black spots, which were assumed the two fallen boys.

"Shadow." Voldemort spoke, this time, causing people to stiffen, and very slowly, a black serpent started to make its way out towards the two fallen boys.

It moved slowly, and surprisingly, the Shades in the nearest path parted, allowing Shadow's personal pet to slither through.

"Harry….Sky, Harry, get up." James whispered, and Remus swallowed, trying to keep his tears at bay, he briefly saw James hand shaking.

The snake very slowly got within meters of the two lumps, and drastically slowed its approach, barely moving forward, before it halted completely, looking at one of the lumps.

It seemed to shake, drawing its body closer before resting in a coil, staring at one, and very quietly and slowly, it lowered its head, slumping forward onto one of the forms.

Very slowly, the Shades lowered their heads, skulls scraping the ground as very loudly, a Thestral and Basilisk gave out a mourning cry, then being echoed by hundreds of serpents and another herd of Thestrals.

"No!" Bellatrix screamed, having been picked up by her husband to avoid running to the aid of the fallen boy she had taken a liking to.

Remus was shock still, and Lily had to forcibly remove his hands from around her so she could withdraw from his grasps. Remus' eyes were blank, obviously in shock as he looked at the fallen form.

"No! Shadow get up! Get up!" Bellatrix screamed, and very slowly, Voldemort walked out, allowing the Shades to part at his feet.

Lily desperately wanted to run out, to go to Skylar, but it would be suicide to run out after her son while that _monster _was marching over.

The long cobra looking snake was at his heels, moving just as fast as he, maybe even faster.

The black snake didn't stir, but actually snapped at the two, causing them to recoil as the black snake hung its head again, refusing to move.

Then, the other snake slowly moved forward, almost gently pulling it away, causing the black snake to thrash, and for Voldemort to gently pull the hood of his cloak up, and pick up one of the bodies, and gently reach down as if to do something to the face, before pulling its own cloak up over its head, masking its features.

As Voldemort rose, an arm felt limply, and it was obvious that one could see the dried blood on his arm, from the previous fight.

Then, he started to walk, preferring to actually _carry _the boy instead of using magical means to lift him. Lily wanted to run out, and nothing was stopping her- in fact, not even Voldemort turned from under his masked hood, and she ran, dropping to her knees next to Skylar, crying out his name and reaching out with a trembling hand.

Skylar was lying on his back, one arm reached out as if grabbing for another. His wand was limp in his cold hand, and his eyes were blank, still staring at the spot where Harry was.

"Oh god…please no, no no no!" Lily screamed, collapsing on James as she felt his arms around her and after a few seconds of careful crying, she held herself together long enough for her to lift up her arm and weakly close Skylar's eyes.

James did the honors of carrying Skylar back, staying weary of the edge just feet away, where the monster Yrrah had fallen and vanished to his death.

It was obvious to say, that nobody was unchanged by the death. Perhaps Voldemort was not, but it seemed odd that he said nothing, keeping his hood lifted the entire time, refusing to show his face.

As if a mutual treaty had been set up, people circled around the dead, crying and begging for them to return, but that was impossible.

Hours and nothing still. The black snake had seemed hopeful, before losing all emotions, simply lying limp and waiting.

Draco eventually had to be escorted away by Theo as he was starting to tremble wildly as his mother was given the sickening task to change his clothing- transfigure his ruined cloth into something fitting for…something fitting for a burning. As that was what was planned.

Voldemort watched, and still, did not show his face. Harry's black clothing was slowly repaired, and after a brief argument, his clothes remained black. Different from the normal white burning clothes. He was fitted with his cloak, holes and rips still remaining as only a skilled tailor would be able to mend them, and frankly, they did not have the time.

Harry had his eyes closed; the blood having been washed off of him, however there was nothing to be done by the sharp disfigurement of his neck- having been broken. Nor could anything be done about the gashes and cuts on his face and hands. His shoes had been scrapped, the thin chunks of leather held by what appeared to be twine was simply too flimsy

His feet were amazingly unharmed, thin and pale; the toenails were black and strangely pointed, like a cat's claw. His fingernails were also the same way, but many were trimmed due to the savage way they had torn off, in a brutal act of instinct.

Harry's hands were pulled up in a small clasp over his heart- the ring still firmly set on his finger, and the cloak was decided to be buried with Skylar, as he had it the longest.

However, Harry was to be buried his wand- _the wand,_ over his heart.

"Wait-"Bellatrix said as Mrs. Malfoy stepped back, seemingly done.

With a small wave of her wand, a long blood rose sprouted out, snapping off with its great glory. Bellatrix carefully, almost tenderly, moved Harry's hands to clasp the rose, mindful of the thorns on its stalk, and the few jagged leaves.

It was a sad sight- black and white with the large splash of crimson, causing the image to look almost visually manipulated.

Bellatrix choked, and it turns out, that she was not the only one to do so.

Across the clearing, away from the hill where Harry would be burned, since he had no proper home, Hogwarts stood, tall, proud, and crippled.

Inside the Great Hall, Skylar had been set up inside a casket; Filch had been keeping for a while.

Skylar was dressed in all white- as was to be expected. He had his arms crossed and obviously he was surrounded with all sorts of things he enjoyed- just like a normal corpse.

As well as the crowds of crying people huddled around his body.

However- his soul hadn't _exactly _left yet.

"I'm right here!" Skylar cried, waving his hand in front of his mother, who continued to sob, his hand passing through her like a memory.

"She doesn't know that now, does she?"

Skylar spun, looking with a gasp at Harry- eyes widening in instinctive fear.

"What? But how! We were just at the explosion and-"

"We're dead, idiot."

Skylar's jaw dropped and he gasped like a fish, causing Harry to roll his eyes and sniff, looking around.

"Sweet Merlin- I thought Yrrah killed more than that." Harry sighed, gasping as Skylar attacked him, sending them through a sobbing lady in front of her dead child.

"How can you say that? We're dead now for Merlin's sake! We're dea- oh god. Mum! Dad!" Skylar suddenly yelped, struggling to get off of Harry, who gasped at the new air, although he didn't exactly need it.

"Merlin child! Watch the broken ribcage!" Harry coughed, and Skylar looked over once he was in front of his sobbing mother again. He paled, seeing Harry have to manually force each bone back into his chest.

"Harry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it at all-"

"I'm dead. I'm dead and you're apologizing." He stated bluntly, and Skylar scowled suddenly.

"So! I am dead too!"

"It's different. I thought I was done with this place. I already gave myself damnation and left before-"

"Wait- you just, _came back to life?" _Skylar yelped, jumping to his feet, and Harry sighed, rubbing his temples to ward off the oncoming headache.

"It's not that simple Skylar."

"To hell with that! I don't want to be dead!"

"You don't get a choice!"

"You did!"

"Because I'm a monster!" Harry spat once more, and Skylar recoiled, causing Harry to sigh, and drop to his knees, thinking about the phrasing.

And suddenly, Harry looked very _very _tired.

"Look Skylar- just…just move on, okay? Here- look even Sirius is here for you." Harry sighed, using his arm to show Skylar the large black dog that bounded in slowly, shifting until a healthy looking Sirius walked into sight, watching Harry with masked emotions in his eyes.

"Padfoot!" Skylar shrieked in glee, jumping up into Sirius' arms who giggled, and Harry sighed, turning away and looking at the sight, drawing his knees up to his chest to watch.

"You don't have to do this, you know. You could always take the other path." Sirius offered, much to Skylar's confusion.

"And leave Lutain? For all the things I've done, for everything I regret and accept, I would do it all over to make sure Lutain is safe and happy. Eternal Damnation it is." Harry sighed, looking at Lily and James the last time- he knew he wouldn't be in his right mind.

"But you don't get it- you _don't _have to go!" Sirius urged, and Harry snorted, fully understanding what he was saying.

"I won't go back as a Ghost, Black. I'd go back as a wraith- and I'd still lose my mind. I'm confined to it."

"Confined to what?" Skylar asked, confused, and Harry gave a cold smirk, silver skin glowing as he spoke coldly without emotion.

"I've sold my soul to the devil, Skylar Potter. Not all of us have the choice of the afterlife- some of us are forced to share Earth as the insane- you're lucky." Harry gave a cold laugh at the end, rising to his feet with his tattered edged cloak brushing his ankles, causing Sirius' eyes to widen.

"No! Don't go yet!" Sirius randomly urged, causing suspicion to grow in Harry's eyes.

"Why. Why would you want to speak with your murderer?"' Harry spat, and Sirius practically drooped, before snapping his fingers.

The scenery blurred, until they were outside, torches and a ring of fire surrounded a white stone slab, upon it his ravaged corpse rested.

Harry's eyes darted wider, and he said nothing, absolutely stunned into silence.

After a few seconds of silent watching, Harry looked down, and swallowed thickly. All the flaws…he saw them on him currently.

He ran a finger over his neck- the strange bone jutting out was noticeable, as well as the ridges of cuts and the bumps of his ribcage stabbing through- Harry didn't want this. Not one bit.

"You don't have to look like that, you know."

Skylar and Sirius gasped, spinning to stare at a man in old regal looking robes that had facial features that were strangely familiar…

"Then fix me, Slytherin." Harry spoke coldly, turning to look at Salazar right in the eye- sharp crimson and green not backing down.

Somehow- they both knew he wasn't talking about the body.

"You know I cannot, Harry Potter."

"Don't call me that!" Harry spat, eyes turning crimson in his anger, Slytherin did not back down though.

"Oh? You wish me to speak ill of what name you were given? You are Harry Potter, young Shadow. No blood ritual of the dark shall ever change that."

Skylar watched in wide eyes while Sirius managed to hold back a choked noise- a small gurgle was made though.

"Oh? Sirius Black and Skylar Potter. My sincerest apologizes for your becoming of my presence."

"I killed Black, you know." Harry tossed in, causing Slytherin to give a slight scowl.

"Forgive me for the anger of my heir- he is most…unstable."

Harry gave a snort.

"Your heir?" Skylar asked, gasping and his jaw dropping ever so slightly.

Harry rudely snorted, rolling his eyes and angrily rising to his feet, turning away from the image of his corpse and glaring with hate filled eyes.

"You think I just _look _like this, Potter! You want to see what I could've been! Then look!" Harry spat, and very slowly, before Skylar's eyes- Harry started to heal.

The skin knitted itself back together and his eyes lightened, the dark blue tinge vanished and with a loud snap, his bones fixed themselves.

"Merlin…" Sirius whispered, watching with a gasp as the skin tanned and the eyes lightened- hair turning unbelievably messy and Harry's Shade features melting away quickly.

Harry blinked, glaring at the glasses rim that surrounded his eyesight. Then very slowly, he reached up, as if to caress the smooth skin that was previously covered in slick dark silver.

"How I'm going to miss having a natural face." Harry mused, running his thumb over his chubbier cheekbone, and he blinked, already shifting back- leaving his skin unmarred however.

"You could always wear a mask." Skylar offered feebly, and Harry gave a rather out of the character snort.

"My apologize…have the two of you ever heard of the Phantom of the Opera?" Harry gave with a low chuckle, imagining himself with a white half mask- why not? He already had a defective face and malicious intentions.

"The what?" Sirius blinked, and Harry rolled his eyes, looking as someone with a torch was growing dangerously near the corpse on the white marble slab.

"I should go- and although I will never mention this to another creature in the afterlife or more-"

"Don't say that." Skylar begged, and Harry ignored him, continuing to talk.

"-I don't regret what I did…Tell Lily and James- Tell…Mum and Dad, when they're dead in the long future-"

"Stop talking like that!" Sirius growled, and Harry ignored him- and his face started to melt, the silver skin poking through the normal flesh colored skin- and his entire body slowly started to turn pale.

"-Tell them, that if it weren't for them, I would never have met Lutain. Even though I have gone through horrible things- I am rather happy that they made me go through them…" Harry spoke, causing Sirius to gape, jaw dropped and his dog-eyes huge.

"You mean that you _enjoyed that!"_

"I have no regrets in life." Harry growled, causing Sirius to recoil, and Harry to look at the in-shock Death Eaters. Bella still said nothing, almost in a comatose state.

"I believe that everything happens for a reason. Fate has funny ways of working- I _know _that if the Potter's never left me, then I wouldn't be ever _near _as satisfied with what I have done."

"You find pride in the people you killed! The people you slaughtered!" Sirius shrieked, and Harry's eyes turned dark as he snapped back.

"Like who? You?"

Sirius then shut up, as he was about to say something else, but it was not needed. Not at all.

"There's a difference for what we long for, what we wish for, and what we were born for, Sirius. I've killed, and I've spared. I've made friends, I've made enemies, but I'd do it all over again- because I have something worth living for." Harry spoke, and a loud keening sound went up, causing Harry to snap his head over.

_"Master! Wake up! Wake up already!" _Lutain sobbed, and Harry heard Skylar and Sirius gasp.

"I can hear it…" Skylar whispered, and Salazar smiled, chuckling lowly after being quiet for a long while.

"That is because in the afterlife, there are no limitations. You will find yourself able to understand everyone once you move on."

"And Harry?" Skylar prodded, and Salazar suddenly had a dark look in his eye.

"Harry is not moving on."

"But that's not fai-"

"I've made my choice, Skylar! Stop talking and listen to me for once!" Harry hissed, eyes burning and turning red, causing silence to fall among the group.

"I could have remained dead! But I chose to go back and save your sorry arse- if you have a problem with my Damnation- then become a ghost for Merlin's sake!" Harry spat and turned back to Lutain, who was quietly sobbing, crying out loud as he ached for support- his cries really getting to Sirius and Skylar.

_"Master! Come back! You promised me! You said that you'd never leave me once more in the cold and rain! You saved me! Let me save you! Master, wake UP!"_

Harry flinched, and let out breath, the Death Eater nearest the rock, with the torch. They were to burn his body.

Harry wanted his form at least.

"It's time for you to go." Salazar spoke quietly, and Harry turned, looking at Skylar who was crying ever so quietly.

"Harry? You're the best brother I've ever had."

Harry stared incredulously, a look of absolute shock as he processed what Skylar just said.

"Skylar- I killed your Godfather and I practically killed you."

Skylar just gave a watery laugh.

"Merlin." Harry muttered, looking at his corpse and walking forward ever so slightly, and with ever step he took, it seemed to echo.

He froze, looking at his arm as it had a black smoke circling over it with every step closer to his corpse.

Skylar looked at Harry as he slowly started to walk towards his body, his feet echoing.

Then- he looked back.

Skylar almost cried out at how different Harry already looked. His normally pale skin was ash white, his blue tinged hair was now raven black, almost changing iridescently with the torchlight on it. His eyes now were miss-matched. One eye was the darkest of reds, while the other was the deepest pool of Emerald green. His lips were pale, and four fangs pointedly poked their way out into the air. His arms were thin, thinning until the bones were noticeable, and where his nails used to reside, black talons filled the spot.

_"Goodbye Ssskylar." _Harry hissed, voice getting the hissing accent as with another step, he faded from sight, as well as the entire scene.

"No!" Skylar screamed, lunging forward only to be caught by Sirius, who gently hugged him as he burst into tears.

"Do not tear, child. There are others who wish to meet you." Salazar gently murmured, stepping aside as the white light slowly started to form something Skylar could not place.

"Daphne?" Skylar asked in surprise, seeing the strangely smiling girl in white dressings and smooth silky clothing.

"Come- I wish to show you something."

And Skylar Potter stepped away and into the light.

x-(X)-x

Harry felt the changes at once- his bones shifting and an achingly burning feeling, the opposite of a Dementor's kiss….he was burning alive.

And it finished, causing Harry to look down at him, the shade smoke that he was, and start to drift upwards from where he had awoken.

He heard gasps, and his eyes flickered open, trying to make sense of what had happened.

_Oh,_ they had lit his corpse on fire, and he had risen in the form of smoke.

Oh Harry was _alive._

And it felt _good._

He snapped his head to the left, a man had a broken arm, and he was dulling it with a pain curse…there! She had a broken leg! There large cuts on his torso!

The _flavors _were egging him on. How he wanted to swoop down so gently, embracing one with the shadows of his body, gently egging her pain as he ripped into the neck and the blood causing his senses to run wild…

_"Master?" _Harry turned, focusing his eyes as he landed in the area, thickening and changing form silently.

It felt _wrong_, unnatural to use two legs, and slowly he clicked his claws together, tilting his head in morbid fascination- who were these creatures? Who was the one who called him Master?

His eyes locked with a crimson snakes.

_"Lutain." _Harry whispered in an echoing hiss, causing the creatures to recoil, did they expect him to be the same? Same? What was same? He was always like this!

_"Master…It's me. Its Lutain- I'm…I'm here for you. I'm back." _Lutain whispered, gently moving forward, and a flash of something caused Harry to recoil, looking at the snake before pulling back his lips and baring his fangs.

"He's on instinct." A vampire hissed to another from the back, and yet Lutain did not stop, slowly moving forward.

_"Master, answer me. Do you remember me? Or Adalonda or Mylla? The great serpent Nagini? Anyone?" _Lutain begged, and Harry turned his head, blinking slowly.

_"…Lutain." _Harry gasped, - the serpent? His friend! His one and only greatest friend in all that had ever been!

_"You remember!" _Lutain hissed in glee, and Harry scrambled back, snarling-

Girl on his right, snap her neck, kill her, pleasure in her pain-

_"Get away from me Lutain!" _Harry spat, clawing backwards over his corpse without touching it.

_'Kill sssomeone over ther-'_

_'Isss that a bird in the tree-'_

_'I have a wand? I ussse not magicsss-'_

_'Another sssnake! They're everywhere-'_

Harry shrieked in pain, taking to the sky an avoiding Lutain's dejected look.

Another Shade got close to him, and Harry recognized its scent, clinging close as if it was his security blanket- who was the shade?

_"Give him time, hisss mind isss broken." _Lutain snapped his head to the right, seeing Inig look at them with empty eyes.

_"I know, and it hurts all the more."_

_"We will return him onccce he isss ready. Do not dare travel to our realm, that isss for all of you. Our court will not hold mercccy for tressssspasssserssss, not matter the relationsss. Let him heal, let him rule, asss the throne isss his."_

_"How long? How long will we have to wait until he is well?" _Nagini asked, slithering up next to Lutain, who was tight to his side.

_'We will visssit when we can. For now, sssimply put effort into the conquessst of thisss world. Goodbye, we shall take good care of our Nightmare."_

And Inig took to the skies, her form twisting and fading as the Shades slowly vanished back to their realm.

Harry's corpse continued to burn, allowing the faces of those near to be alit- letting all see the two snakes and hiding distraught Dark Lord.

_"What will we do now?" _Lutain gasped as he was doing the equal of a Snake mourning cry.

_"Build a den, raise Hatchlings, and rule the world. I'm not sure. We have a lot of time on our hands." _Nagini offered, causing Lutain to swallow thickly.

_"Aye to that- Nagini?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Did I ever tell you how M-master found me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>As for why Skylar and Harry lingered around- it was because Skylar had his greatest decision only seconds before, literally. <strong>

**Okay- Rant fest.**

**1. Yes, this is the ending battle. No- Harry will not be normal anymore, so it is no longer an option.**

**2. Yes, Lutain is alive**

**3. Harry is _incredibly _unstable, therefore, if he stayed, he'd kill everyone, possibly Lutain even.**

**4. Skylar Potter is _gone_**

**__5. Harry's Horcrux's are gone now that he is full shade- that means the Horcrux in Nagini is null and void.**

**6. Lutain chose to _come back,_ because he did not know anything about Harry's 'condition' nor that he was slowly 'dying' if you would call it that.**

**7. (my favorite number!) Their _will be _an Epilogue- however, i'm sure you will be disappointing. No, there is no happy reunion, it's mostly sad, sorry.**

**Also- i will state this once, and once more ONLY.**

**SWEARING- is NOT permitted in my reviews. I understand if you must cuss slightly- but do _not _drop the F-bomb or other similar words on me. I appreciate the few of you that care enough to st*r out your words, but please, refrain unless it is impossible.**

**Also- i understand if you don't like my plot anymore, and i understand if i have lost the interest of a reviewer. But _must you_ tell me my story is terrible, or something that has, in your words not mine, 'went from Harry Potter to random Sh*t'**

**Okay- as much as i dislike swearing, i must give you dry applause for the stars, however they, nor the word, were necessary.**

**If you dislike the story, for Merlin's sake, just stop reading it. I don't get why you'd stop, with only one chapter left, but still...**

**okay...Rant over...on to the sentimental stuff.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers in the previous chapters- now's your time to possibly win an award. Appeal to me the greatest, and you shall be in the ending awards and have sole bragging rights.**

**Also- i...i...(holds breath)**

**Okay, you all can skip this, but i'm looking for a anonymous reviewer. I know she (or he) stated a long time ago that the plot was getting too hard to follow, and it was...difficult (not that i blame them) to read. But...if you're there, could you review one last time? Just to know that you're still out there?**

**Please, if you can, review. Yes, i'm talking about you, you giant ball of randomizing joy inspirited in the known name as **_**Lord Toewort**_

**__If you're out there...just...just let me know, alright?**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**(Reviews are appreciated)**


	58. Epilogue

**Oceanbreeze7 here!**

**Pairings (Relationships)**: _It's the last chapter- I don't think so__  
><em>

**Warnings**: _No tears are allowed- as it is not my fault if you have fallen in love with this story.__  
><em>

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters such as Lutain and Skylar. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in the Latin language._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay- Epilogue.<strong>

**I'm just going to say this- and you can skip this if you would like to, it just helps me because i know some people read this.**

**Not even a year ago, i started this story, and now i think it's time I've stopped. **

**I wrote this story because i discovered fanfiction, i discovered this site for the first time, and i chose to write a Harry Potter fan fiction because their are so many out there. I honestly never expected this to get so popular, and part of me is sad because it did. **

**True, i received very few flamers, enforcing my polocy of no swearing or you would be humiliated in front of a few thousand people daily, and i know it shouldn't get to me, although it still does.**

**Every singe flame i get, it...i'm not going to say it pierces my heart, because that's corny, but it's actually as close as you can get. It's... the feeling you get after working for hours on a picture and a little sibling scribbles on it with crayon, or your parents say 'oh...that's nice' without actually believing it, and you KNOW it's true because it's just one of those things. Or when you do something great, and people make fun of you, or just don't really care about it.**

**That's what a flame does, and if you're reading this and you've flamed, you realize why some people stop writing on fanfiction. Some people write on this site to get popular or to get famous, i do it because i _like _it. i write because you escape reality, and when someone flames, they break down those walls and practically shove you in the way of an oncoming train.**

**It hurts, yeah, shouldn't the face i'm still writing mean anything to you guys?**

** Shouldn't the face that i spend hours of thoughts and work mean _something?_**

**__It's okay if you don't understand- enjoy the last chapter. But don't worry, there's a bonus that I've decided to write-**

** it doesn't logically fit in anywhere, just something to leave you not angry at me.**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

* * *

><p><em><span>Epilogue<span>  
><em>

_Nightmare Wodahsss, there have been reportsss."_

The Nightmare looked up from the ebony throne he was sitting on, constructed of ribs from several mythical creatures.

_"What?"_

_"The gateway hasss faltered. Beingsss are coming through. The reportsss were not…ssspecific."_

The female shade bowed her head, long black hair covering the empty eye sockets as she stared at nothing.

_"I sssee…You have done well, Dark Inig."_

_"It isss a pleasssure, my Nightmare."_

_"Pleassse fetch Niat, and let him sssend ssseveral of the Dusssk'sss membersss out."_

_"My Nightmare, the Dusssk have only just recovered from their journey to ssstop the sssouthern uprisssings."_

_"Ah, asss normal, you are correct. Sssend the Crowsss."_

_"Yesss, my Nightmare."_

_"Wait."_

Inig turned to look at her Nightmare. She had grown ever so slightly to represent how a Shade aged. Before, she looked like a young twelve year old, now she had grown ever so slightly to have the appearance of a fourteen year old.

Nightmare Wodahs was a completely different story.

He was different by Shade standards. He had grown much too quickly, his body freezing at a permanent age. He had grown tall and thin, bones seen through his flesh. His hair had become ragged and split, yet still having a graceful look to it. Sunken eyes and hollow cheekbones gave the illusion of a corpse- and four fangs poked more pronounced from the pale pink lips.

_"Yesss, Nightmare?"_

_"Take the ressst of the day off."_

Inig lifted what remained of an eyebrow, but gave a sharp grin, vanishing to report the command to Niat, who was sure to follow.

Nightmare Wodahs settled back into his throne, stroking his black clawed hands over the bone handles, and fingering the small precise daggers jabbed through a human skull at the end, for the hands to curl upon.

_"Nightmare."_

Nightmare Wodahs turned, looking at Niat as he slowly entered, keeping low to the ground.

For some reason, Wodahs felt cold at that.

_"Report." _Wodahs coldly stated, and Niat flinched, causing Wodahs to smirk sadistically.

_"Nightmare. The Crowsss have departed, but I wasss nearby the hole in the reality during the creation on itsss part."_

_"What?" _Wodahs demanded, eyes widening, his claws digging into the skulls.

_"Nightmare. The world isss a gateway into the realm known asss Earth."_

Wodahs flinched, eyes widening as he heard screams, screams and laughter- it was actually rather common among shades. Remembering chunks of the past life or counterpart- it was known as Shade Recollections.

_"My Liege?"_

_"Take me there. Take me there at once, fetch Inig, I had never imagined the problem asss dire asss thisss, or I would never have departed her."_

_"Nightmare Wodahsss?"_

_"Sssend the officccialsss- get two asss well asss you and Dark Inig to assssissst me, I wish to delve into thisss world, sssee why they have the urge to contact the sssuperior beingsss."_

_"But, my Nightmare, perhapsss they will expect thisss?"_

_"They won't, mortalsss are weak. They have no reassson for the outer touch of one ssspeciesss such asss usss. If they wish for our precccenccce, we shall give it to them."_

Niat flinched, turning his head to not look at Wodahs in the eyes.

Only Inig and he knew of what had transpired all those years ago- ten mortal years. The way he had literally gone insane, screaming and attacking them before becoming calm and docile as rain, then snapping out and demanding to see Lutain or Nagini. The pattern repeated itself with the occasional seizure on Wodahs' part.

Then, all emotions were drained, and Wodahs was born, sired in the heart of a black void, knowing the Shade emotions of hate and anger. Allow darkness to brew, and corruption to die out. Within the first Shade week of his rule, the black Necromancer's had been burned, as well as the thugs and roaming Shades, being forced into the elite attack force, or dying in fire.

Under the iron fist and burning eyes- Wodahs was one of the best Nightmares Nitric Tear had ever known.

_"Yesss, Nightmare Wodahsss…We shall meet with the Crowsss if we hurry." _Niat murmured, turning to smoke and lunging upwards through the open topped cathedral- the shades always found that ironic.

x-(X)-x

The land was barren, an occasional black creature would dart past, but the two would pay it no mind.

The hole had not been far, many miles, but the speed of a shade held nothing against such distance.

Niat slowly came to a halt in front of what was obviously a portal, if it could be called that. The air in front had a strange liquid feel to it, shifting and bubbling over and swirling, as it was darker in comparison to the surrounding areas.

Near seven other Shades were around the strange disturbance, circling it, and hesitantly poking it before recoiling. Wodahs spotted the telltale stripes of Eoz, one of the Crow's leaders. Her feminine delicate touch gently traced the edge of the disturbance, before curving away.

_"Nightmare Wodahsss….Dark Niat, Dark Inig, a pleasssure." _Eoz bowed, and a slight shift of air gave away Inig's position, as she had been summoned back.

_"What have you dissscovered?" _Wodahs hissed, and Eoz flinched, trying to find a way to keep her mind together.

_"The consssissstencccy of the portal doesss not shatter onccce touched. It hasss no depth, and isss only active with contact on thisss ssside. It holdsss no recognition from the opposssite angle, nor above or below."_

_"And on the other ssside?"_

_"We have not risssked intrusssion yet, Nightmare Wodahssss."_

Wodahs narrowed his eyes at the portal, and it pulsed, swirling in its mesmerizing way, and very slowly, he drew near, pressing against it tentatively, feeling his form slightly slip through.

_"It isss ssstable. I sssee no differenccce in thisss portal than the onesss created many yearssss ago."_

_"Thossse onesss were created by Shade meansss." _Eoz pointed out, and Wodahs spun, snarling in her face.

_"You tessst me, Shade? Kill her! Kill her and bring me her ashesss!"_

Two other Shades lunged forward, grabbing the thrashing Eoz and dragging her down, loud shrieks from her were heard- before a crunching noise and silence. A dusty grey Shade drifted up, letting white and black grains of ash drift away in the wind- the remains of the former leader of the Crows.

_"Any other opposssse me?" _Wodahs spat, and not a single Shade of the remaining six moved.

_"You- journey through and report back." _He snapped to a smaller Shade, which flinched in its chrome color, gently venturing through until its entire body vanished into the black swirls.

Seconds slowly ticked past, and the Shades slowly grew anxious, Wodahs was stone still, as if great years of ruling had formed his body into a statue of his former self.

The chrome Shade very slowly appeared once more, and looked around, bowing its head towards Nightmare Wodahs as it spoke very quietly.

_"There are mortalsss, they…they wish for your precccenccce. It wassss inssside the ssstone fortresss, the citadel where my kin fought, yearssss ago." _The little Shade wriggled, unsure of her words.

_"Move." _Nightmare Wodahs coldly stated, causing the shade to squeak and hurry out of the way, allowing the portal to be seen in all its glory.

_"Who isss sssecond in command, here?" _Wodahs coldly stated, and a slate grey Shade drifted up, more bulky and broader than the other one.

_"What isss your name?"_

_"I am Nihtec. It isss an honor to meet you, Nightmare Wodahsss." _He bowed voice slow and thick.

Wodahs eyed his displeasure at the new leader- perhaps he should have spared the other.

_"I don't like you." _He deadpanned, and the other Shade backed away rather quickly at that.

_"You- what isss your name?" _Wodahs spat, looking at a certain lightly spotted light grey Shade, who flinched at being pointed out.

_"My name isss Odak, Nightmare Wodahsss, Odak of the sssouthern burnsss." _The speckled glaucous Shade spoke and a flash of _something _darted through the mind of Nightmare Wodahs. Something…something about a house… a house full of screaming…

_"Very well. Odak, Inig- you are aware of thessse forcccesss, chossse one, we shall venture through after your choicccce."_

Inig gave a low nod, her smoke form drifting as she gently isolated a wiry isabelline Shade, and it tensed before allowing itself to drift nearest by, lowering its head and speaking in the faintest of whispers- male.

_"It isss an honor, Nightmare Wodahsss…I am known as Ocard…a pleasssure."_

Rather odd- the icy coloring.

And Nightmare Wodahs took no hesitation as he moved through the portal, being followed by Dark Inig and Niat, then by Odak and Ocard.

It was the strangest pulling sensation- one that seemed eerily familiar to Wodahs, but as the sudden flashes of light took form, he blinked, adjusting to understand exactly what was going on.

Wands- the weapons that the mortals used were pointed at him. Dozens of them- wearing the garb that just escaped the presence of his mind.

His eyes narrowed as he stilled his form, watching the mortals and trying to understand what they _were._

"I told you! I told you that this would happen!" A red haired girl hissed to a blonde haired boy who looked strangely familiar.

Nightmare Wodahs looked around, eyes locking with what appeared to be a teacher at what he assumed was a school. The male's eyes were narrowed, and his hair one of the most vibrant unappealing shades he had ever seen.

Dark Inig and Dark Niat landed softly next to him, remaining in their shade form as they were instructed, Ocard and Odok circled above, keeping gentle watch, weaving between….suspended candles.

_"What isss thisss land?" _Wodahs spat, and a little mortal child in the back screamed- how he wanted to rip out her vocal chords.

"This is Hogwarts- you fought here a long time ago." An older boy spoke up, next to the eerily familiar blond haired boy.

Once again- the child seemed familiar.

_"Indeed, we fought. What isss your reassson for calling usss- we are not asss easssily asss disssrupted asss mortalsss are, foolsss." _

The boy with the blonde hair spoke next, his tall height and strange silver eyes glared coldly, like a hawk or wolf.

"It is against the schools powers to summon creatures that are aware of what happened in the past war- very few people are allowed to hold knowledge of such events, and those who do know are killed or destroyed. Many people died, years ago. Muggles and wizards were forced apart. Muggles now inhabit the land west of the ocean- and Wizards live everywhere else." The boy finished, giving a snobby look.

_"An improvement then. I sssee. Tell me child, why are you ssso familiar to my tassste? What isss your birthright, child?"_

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy- this is Hariric Nott and his younger sister Astra Nott. That's Rose Weasley and Hugo behind her. The others do not need to be mentioned." Scorpius said, and Wodahs' eyes narrowed.

_"Malfoy, Nott, and Weasssley? How your namesss ssstrike sssuch…rememberenccce. Tell me, children, who are your kin…blood relativesss…who are you the ssspawn of?" _

The boys flinched at the hissing form of their names, and the girls whimpered ever so softly.

"I-"Scorpius tried to start, swallowing as he noticed the weak tone in his voice. Wodahs' eyes alit with humor as the boy tried to compose himself.

"I am the son of Draco Malfoy, and my mother is Astoria Greengrass."

"My father is Theodore Nott, and my mother is Tracey Davis, the Weasley's are related to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger or something like that-"

"Hey!" Hugo cried out indignantly, a swipe through the air caused them to grow silent once more. However- Wodahs could not stop the dizzy feeling in his stomach, or where it would be. Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Ron Weasley? Hermione Granger? Theo Nott- wait, he said _Theodore_ not Theo. Where did that come from?

_"However, it mattersss not. We were not here on termsss of ssspeaking."_

_"My Lord-"Dark_ Inig started, not aware that it was for fighting means.

_"Sssilenccce, Inigan. I want ever breathing mortal dead- leave none alive."_

"What! You cannot just attack us! Have you no pity or mercy!" The boy names Hugo shouted. Flinching away from the dead eyes- glassy green.

_"Pity? There isss no room for emotionsss in my world. Odak- return to my palaccce, sssend the Crowsss and the Dusssk at onccce."_

_"Yesss, Nightmare Wodahsss." _

Before the speckled shade could dive through the portal, a large silver monster lunged through it, scattering the swirling black particles until the portal was gone- vanished as the Shades do themselves. Its large body was large and silver- sleek and deadly. The silver Coyote growled, white eyes narrowing and the ears pulling back as sharp claws were unsheathed, clawing at the stone ground.

Inig spat at the creature, and another kid made his way through the crowd- Wodahs snarled at the new visitor, who instantly stopped, paling ever so slightly and taking a step back.

"Shades? Merlin- I thought they were Dementor's from the distance- Dad's going to get a heart attack over this." He muttered, causing a girl to elbow him harshly, shutting him up.

"Shut up Baddock!" Scorpius hissed to the boy, causing him to glare at Scorpius- ah, they were enemies…

_"Do you really expect the mere inconvenienccce of a lossst portal, to affect usss?" _Wodahs spat at the paling boy, Baddock.

"Of course not- I had heard rumors of _someone _practicing dark magic to get the Shades to come back-"At this point, the girl who had elbowed Baddock gave a pointed look at Scorpius before continuing.

"So I sent a floo message to my father- he works in the ministry." The girl pointed out, as if it was one of the most important things in the world.

_"Bringing in political leadersss to fight your battlesss, little girl? Tell usss, what isss your name ssso we may carve it into your tombssstone?" _Inig hissed, obviously disgruntled by the silver Coyote that remained there.

"My name is Accalia- Accalia Mulciber. Fifth year- and it really wasn't smart to mess with us Slytherins- do you know how old we are?"

_"Age hasss no importanccce to usss, you are all children compared to usss." _Niat spat and Accalia jerked at the sudden closeness, and this time, it was a glowing white scorpion that forced them back- sent from Scorpius-_"How Ironic" _Inig stated- and Scorpius started talking.

"Well, Hariric and I are seventh years- Hugo is sixth, Rose is second. Baddock is sixth, and Mulciber is fifth. I don't really know why this is important…" Scorpius dragged off, and edged back as Odak snarled, swooping down and nearly smashing a screaming first year girl who scrambled back to the safety of the cluster.

_"Enough- I find thisss meaninglessssss conversssation worthless- kill them all. It should not take long to kill children sssuch asss yourssselvesss- you are weak."_

"I said I sent a message to my father in the ministry- not that I would be fighting!" Mulciber argued, and Hararic spun, pointing his wand at her.

"Yeah? Well stop bragging! We're bargaining with the devil here!"

Wodahs wasn't sure if he was to feel offended.

"It's important- _because _, Daddy was meeting with everyone today!"

Wodahsss ssspun as Inig gave a hiss of anger.

_"I am a fool! I should have realissssed it! Niat, the leadersss are coming!"_

"It has been a while, Dark Inig. Dark Niat."

Wodahs spun, eyes narrowed as he observed the current leader of this realm.

The lord or ruler- Wodahs was not familiar with the terms yet, had crimson eyes. His body was lacking hair and as snow white as Wodahs' own human impersonation. The faint ridges of scales were ever so slightly visible, and a flat dip was where his mortal nose would be- he appeared more of a serpent than a mortal.

_"You! You should not be here! We made a deal!"_

"And you were the first to break it." The man responded, eyes flashing as with impossibly long fingers, he drew a bone white stick- a wand.

_"Becaussse thessse children sssummoned usss! We cannot ignore a call, for it could be an invasssion!" _Niat tried to defend, and the snake-man hesitated a moment.

_"Master- they are here again. Make them leave- make them leave us alone again."_

Wodahs lazily shifted his eyes to look at a huge and rather beautiful serpent with the eyes of gold. The narrowed pupil flickered from him to Odak, than to Ocard and his two loyal followers.

_"Hush now Nagini, I shall solve this."_

_"Be wary, the black one watches us- I do not recognize him. I believe he is the leader among these demons."_

Another voice and Wodahs snapped his head to look at what had spoken.

It was as if all time had slowed- and a pang of something flooded his soul. Love? What was that? No, a shade did not feel _love_ that was preposterous.

However, there was something _off _about the black serpent, the king of night with the eyes of a bleeding heart.

_"I am the most recccent of the Shadesss rulersss- the inheritanccce on my part wasss not recovered on my part, allowing cccertain information to be misssssssing in regardssss to thisss plain."_

"Lord Voldemort, current ruler of Earth." The snake man coldly added, and Wodahs casted his eyes upon the two serpents.

_"I am Nagini; this is my mate, Lutain." _She introduced, and Lutain simply gave a nod, crimson eyes never leaving his.

Wodahs noticed, however, that everyone seemed to shift ever so slightly in unease as Odak drifted closer- this was now negotiable.

_"My apologize, Lord Voldemort, but would the mortalsss be lesssss, on uneassse with ussss in our…human form?"_

"I believe that would be wise." He stated coldly, and Inig and Niat were the first to change. Allowing the original bodies to come into play.

Then Odak and Ocard shifted next. Odak had the black hair, but he was built more of a mortal bull, thick with a fat muscle amount and rotting skin.

Ocard was different; Wodahs was not expecting the silver hair in place of the recognizable black. Ocard was more pointed, sharp bones protruding with a pointed face, clean of all imperfections with the exception of skin missing covering his bottom jaw. Besides that mistake, he was flawless.

Wodahs landed in the centre of the circle the four had constructed, allowing him to have a slightly safe refuge from prying eyes.

Slowly, he shifted his body, allowing him to notice that he had the average height as the one known as Scorpius.

His form grew black hair, and his eyes regained the odd colour- one was a glassy green eye reflecting that of death, while the other was a bloody crimson, looking as wet as a bleeding gash.

He formed with his neck on an odd kink- it form originally had a snapped neck, he had never concerned himself with trying to find out why, or why his ribs protruded from his flesh as well as a bone on his left arm.

One of the larger mysteries was the large disfigurement on his face.

On the side with the crimson eye-, half of his skull was silver, sneaking from his jaw line up to the hairline, giving him the appearance of a mask on the way to a masquerade party.

He heard a gasp from the man and several others of the students- casting him no worries, he glanced at the Lord, and gave a tilted head, cracking his neck back into place by sheer habit.

_"Isss everything to your fitting, Lord Voldemort? You look unwell?"_

Wodahs was not taunting, he was merely….pressing.

Inig snorted, taking a few steps forward as well as Niat, staring heatedly at the two serpents- however, the red-eyed one was firmly staring at Wodahs, and it was making him on edge.

A nudge of something in his mind- and he sent instincts, flying through them in rapid pace, finding something to fight back with.

_'Fight or flee, fight…fight with biting…tooth and claw…attack, attack and fight-'_

The odd presence left at once, and the black serpent flinched, looking down and doing something akin to trembling.

_"Isss their anything to dissssscusss or do you wish for me to merely gawk at my mortal form?" _Wodahs spat, and he recoiled, crimson eyes narrowing.

_"Ma-"_

_"Hush Lutain!" _Nagini snapped, whacking the black snake with her tail before it could say something.

"Does the name, Shadow, remind you of anything?" Lord Voldemort spoke slowly, and Wodahs lifted the nonexistent eyebrows, as if he found this request as odd as eating a rabbit, not that he would not eat one…

_"No. Now, isss there a reassson why thessse foolsss of children sssummoned usss, or shall we be off to our relm to ssslaughter sssome more helplessss Shadesss who are in the wrong placcce at the wrong time."_

Lord Voldemort said nothing.

Wodahs scoffed, turning and slashing the air, catching the fabric of the universe and ripping through to create a swirling black portal.

_"Inig, Niat-"_

_"We wish to ssstate guidlinesss for the mortalsss. Carry on, my Lord, and we shall follow momentarily." _Inig stated softly, and Wodahs gave no indication of hearing, merely disappearing into the smoke, vanishing with Ocard and Odak following swiftly behind.

"Was that who I believe it was?" Lord Voldemort demanded of Inig who lifted an eyebrow before responding softly.

_"Harry Potter, alssso known assss Shadow, died yearsss ago- how many?"_

"_Sixteen." _Lutain offered, and Niat gave a sharp nod.

_"Nightmare Wodahssss, isss, however, the mind and what isss left of the sssoul of that Harry Potter."_

_"I knew it! Master! Oh Master has returned!"_

_"You misssunderssstood me, ssserpent. Nightmare Wodahsss isss a Shade- he hasss no emotionsss. He doesss not know you, Lutain, he knowsss nothing of you all, and hisss attemptsss to feel again will eventually kill him."_

Lord Voldemort's eyes widened and he looked at Nagini and Lutain, who were completely stiff, unsure of what to actually say.

_"But-"_

_"No contact, Ssserpentsss. The meressst of touchesss will shatter the power he holdsss over our relm. He isss gone, move on."_

Niat spoke forcefully, moving towards the spinning portal, and freezing as he felt something brush against his leg.

_"Let him take a scale- it's one of Adalonda's, but I bit it, leaving my mark. Even if he doesn't remember us, he's still my Master." _Lutain spoke with force.

Inig stiffened but gave a somewhat annoyed nod, grasping the scale and delving through.

On the other side, Lutain swallowed the thickness in his throat. Eyes burning as he watched the portal vanish.

_"Goodbye…Master. Please…..one day….please come home."_

On the other side, Nightmare Wodahs was gently examining a scale that had been delivered.

For no reason, he was fascinated by the dinner plate chunk of bone and nail- the two small holes in the centre.

Then, with a small flash of something unknown, he curled his pointed teeth into a smirk, before gently setting the scale down, at the head of his throne.

_"Oh, sssilly Lutain. How many timesss mussst I sssay it?" _He clicked his tongue, eyes both turning alive and green for a mere moment, sad and full of joy for just a small moment, the silver skin glowing with a humanoid warmth as the firelight gave the illusion of a healthy blush.

_"You can't get rid of me that eassssily."_

Behind the twisted shade, fondly scraping black claws over a dark green scale, the slight outline of five people watched, silver outlines fading slowly, and yet, leaving nothing behind.

Skylar smiled, between his two parents, who had died a few days after. Sirius was lounged back, against Remus who had died one year previous, in a silver accident involving poachers.

_"No- we alwaysss are hard to kill, Shadesss. Doessssn't matter now, doesss it, Lutain? I'll sssee you sssoon, well…eventually."_

* * *

><p><em>Tears the mind can't tell are true<em>

_pain the heart can't share_

_anger wrapped up in deceit_

_it's more than i can bare_

_the hurt and torture deep inside_

_the scalding pain of hate_

_the sadness deep inside my soul_

_that anger did create_

_the anger causes pain inside_

_too deep to understand_

_and the pain, in turn, will cause_

_more malice to my hand_

_the scourge i lay upon you now_

_you surely cannot break_

_this curse will last for on and on_

_you've made a grave mistake_

_~Malice_

* * *

><p><strong>The end of all my work- oh and just above is literally the poem that started it all.<strong>

**i've hoped, that the few of you that don't like this story are done, that can finally sigh in relief over not having to force yourself to read, that the mother let her child stop doing their chores.**

**But to be honest, this story has gotten the least amount of flames in exception of the small stores- oneshots if you prefer.**

**However, next chapter, i shall hand out awards, if you wish you may read, but by guidelines, i must post a chapter with actually story, not just an AN.**

**You all are in for an exclusive bonus- something i thought about that could literally not fit in _anywhere _in this story-**

**How would you respond, to Harry Potter meeting Shadow? **

**Yes, the _real Harry Potter._**

**__Goodbye, to you people who have grown with anger to this story,**

**Thank you for gritting your teeth and trudging on to the end- for that, i thank you.**

**I hope you find a story that you call better, no, that was not sarcasm**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	59. Extra's, and Awards

**Well, this is getting rather sentamental.**

**I fist want to thank all of you people that enjoyed this story,**

**next i want to apologize to all the people who dislike this story, and the Shades in general.**

**now, i know that you have been waiting for this, and i know it probably won't be what you expect, or rise to your expectations, but this is just a small short from something i thought of.**

**Remember- This is the _FIRST time Shadow tried to get to Naitirb Tearg, _that means that he _has not gone to Hogwarts yet._**

Over- through the delicate fabric of reality- a young half shade struggled, scowling with his serpent friend as they attempted to break through to a place where Shade's resided.

_"It's impossible Lutain! I can't do it!"_

_"Don't give up Master!"_

_"But I can't do it!"_

_"Master. This is your fourth try."_

Harry scowled at his friend, pulling his hand back once more, about to swipe through the air effortlessly.

_"Try it with the claws- or fangs to your limbs."_

_"Those are claws, Lutain. Fangs on your fingers are claws."_

_"Oh hush Master."_

Harry rolled his eyes, narrowing them in concentration as he glared at his pale slightly nubby nails as black smoke wafted around, seemingly refusing to form around his hands.

_"You're bad at this."_

_"Oh shut up Lutain!" _Harry spat, glaring at the smoke, and apparently, with his death glare, the smoke trembled and snapped into the exact shape he desired.

_"Should I imagine slicing through reality, do you reckon?"_

_"Master! You mean you have just been, blindly flailing through air hoping something would happen? You dimwitted excuse of a wood serpent!"_

_"Oi! Down with the insults you ragged bird fodder! I've been trying!" _Harry shot back, causing Lutain to look pleasantly annoyed before scowling, allowing Harry to focus on slicing through realities.

He however, did not think there could be _more _than one reality.

_"Lutain! I did it!"_

_"Indeed." _Lutain stated rather bitterly, still annoyed with the insult.

Harry rolled his eyes at the irritated serpent before plucking him from the ground and depositing him on his shoulders, allowing him to calmly, almost strut, through the swirling black air- vanishing into its capacious depths.

x-(X)-x

Harry Potter could smell salt and hear rushing waves; a light, chilly breeze ruffled his hair as he looked out at moonlit sea and star-strewn sky. He was standing upon a high outcrop of dark rock, water foaming and churning below him. He glanced over his shoulder.

A towering cliff stood behind them, a sheer drop, black and faceless. A few large chunks of rock, such as the one upon which Harry and Dumbledore were standing, looked as though they had broken away from the cliff face at some point in the past. It was a bleak, harsh view, the sea and the rock unrelieved by any tree or sweep of grass or sand.

"What do you think?" asked Dumbledore. He might have been asking Harry's opinion on whether it was a good site for a picnic.

"They brought the kids from the orphanage here?" asked Harry, who could not imagine a less cozy spot for a day trip.

"Not here, precisely," said Dumbledore. "There is a village of sorts about halfway along the cliffs behind us. I believe the orphans were taken there for a little sea air and a view of the waves. No, I think it was only ever Tom Riddle and his youthful victims who visited this spot. No Muggle could reach this rock unless they were uncommonly good mountaineers, and boats cannot approach the cliffs, the waters around them are too dangerous. I imagine that Riddle climbed down; magic would have served better than ropes. And he brought two small children with him, probably for the pleasure of terrorizing them. I think the journey alone would have done it, don't you?"

Harry looked up at the cliff again and felt goose bumps.

"But his final destination-and ours-lies a little farther on. Come."

The two turned, Harry about to follow the long and surprisingly strong strides of the elder, before he halted, listening intently as he heard a faint whisper of the wind.

"Harry? Come along." Dumbledore said in a tone in which it sounded as if he queried. It had a question left unspoken, which Harry easily noticed. Instead of responding right away, he merely waited, ears perked for the air and the whispers once more.

_"St- Tain! Le- ff- me!" _

"I…I think I hear something sir." Harry stammered, and Dumbledore's eyebrows lifted to a precarious height as he drew his wand carefully with his good hand, searching their surroundings while Harry listened over the roar of the crashing waves far below.

_"Shut it Ma- If you- ood Serpen- me!"_

"They're getting clearer sir, can you hear them?" Harry proclaimed with a mixture of interest and fear.

"It seems I cannot." Dumbledore assured, searching once more, spinning. With the statement of Dumbledore's weakness, Harry's stomach churned with the feeling of anxiety. Suddenly in the light previously, a black swirling portal that belonged to a Muggle television show sliced into existence.

"Get behind me, my boy." Dumbledore urged, and Harry drew his wand himself, slipping behind the frail form of the elder wizard, breath hitching as the human feeling of fear spiked his senses

A boy came tumbling out- very small and young by Harry's eyes. His hair was black, almost dark blue in the light, and he seemed to be tangled in a black rope. He thrashed a moment, pulling gently on the black rope, before it untangled itself without help.

"Sir! He has a snake! That was the voice I heard!" Harry exclaimed, allowing the other boy the swift movement to crane his neck upright and observe the two with the widening of emerald eyes.

"Who are you! How did you find us?" Dumbledore demanded, pointing his wand as his voice boomed as if from the top of a high peak.

_"Master! They are wizards! You messed it up again!" _The black snake scolded, causing the boy to glare at it, as if understanding its words.

"Answer me!" Dumbledore boomed once again, causing the boy to wince.

_"Master! He is going to harm us! Do something! Bite the hatchling behind the adder! I'm too rare to die!"_

The boy gave a swift swipe at the shrieking serpent before rising to his feet- showing his entirely black wardrobe, which set Harry on edge- his hackles rising as he stared at the eerily green eyes so similar to his own. His lips curved into a frown as he observed the two, ignoring the strange location entirely in preference of the two men in front of him.

"My name is Shadow, and this is Lutain- mind telling us where we are? I think I sent us to the wrong place." The boy gave a weak grin that reminded Harry of Neville in that moment.

_"Again! You sent us to the wrong place again!"_

The boy's hand twitched, resisting the urge to swat at the serpent.

"Shadow? Not many wizards go by names such as that." Dumbledore warned, and the boy shifted back ever so slightly- as if realizing his position.

"It was given to me by my father- I have no control over his actions."

_"Please Master, he listens to you and takes your every word to heart. You could change him the most if possible."_

_"Shut up Lutain! Not now!"_

Harry gasped loudly, causing three sets of eyes to look at him. The boy frowned, and Harry stared in fear back- he did not even move his lips to speak back!

"Sir! He's a Parslemouth!"

_"What? He has heard us! He's a speaker to! Back you hatchling! Back or I shall strike!" _The snake spat, rising and hissing threateningly, allowing him to confirm Harry's previous words.

Dumbledore snapped his wand around, pressing it firmly into the boy's neck, causing him to crane it back, eyeing warily while the snake seemed to anger even more- realizing how precarious the position was, not even thinking about the cliff face feet away.

"Who are you! What is your name!"

"Tell me yours first and we'll be happy to tell you the information, old man and speaker." Shadow responded coolly and coldly, although fear flickered through his eyes, as he shifted them away, not able to completely stare back. The tone of voice and attitude was so unlike the previous nervous mask, it startled Harry. Was it all a mask? An act?

"I am Albus Dumbledore- headmaster of Hogwarts." More fear flickered though Shadow's eyes, and he swallowed thickly, allowing his throat to show the muscles working, before the snake Lutain, glared at Harry.

_"And you, speaker? Or will you hide behind the old loon as well?" _

_"It's Harry." _Harry hissed back, allowing Dumbledore to watch as well as Shadow recoiled, almost losing his balance in surprise to the words, the snake also recoiled, tail thrashing in a way that only expressed surprise.

"Harry? You are the son of-….never mind, it was a foolish question." Shadow started, turning and about to leave before a red spell shot over his head.

"I believe you have forgotten information on your part, perhaps your name, and who you work for?"

"I-" Shadow let his eyes flicker to Dumbledore before looking back at Harry.

_"My name is-" _But he flinched as the wand was raised again.

"In English!" Dumbledore hollered, letting Lutain flinch back with a hiss.

_"Settle old crazed poodle of a human!"_

"Please! You can speak Parsletongue too! Let me cut out your tongue and simply try to shout- instant snake language!" Shadow spat and Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, causing him to clench his jaw shut and growl out what was needed.

_"Just say it, Master! Stall any longer and he will cut your tail off!"_

_"How many times must I say it Lutain, I don't have a tail!"_

Harry could not help but chuckle ever so slightly at the friendly exchange- causing the boy to snap his eyes to Harry's with an icy look in them, as if angry for him understanding the language.

"Now, speak child." Dumbledore stated firmly, still light and carefree but with the undertone of a rolling storm, angry at a second glance.

"My name is Shadow! I am eight years old and adopted! This is my familiar Lutain! Nothing more nothing less! I do not work for anyone! I'm a free creature!"

Dumbledore did not lower his wand yet. A sharper breeze swept over the cliff face, chilling Harry and causing his hair to fly upwards, the cloak to whip around his ankles in a frenzied way.

"Then why are you here- this is a selective location."

"I just misaimed! I honestly was not intending to meet you- but back off! I'm a deleterious child! One move and I'll throw your head over the cliff- you're bodies can stay where they are."

Harry shivered slightly at the threat, he was unable to decide if the boy was bluffing, but this only seemed to infuriate Dumbledore once more, and he pressed the wand deeper into his neck, scowling.

"Do not threaten us, Shadow. Tell us, how are you a Parseltongue, when the only known ones are Harry Potter, and Lord Voldemort?" He thundered, and Lutain spat, rising up in fury.

_"Unhand my Master- you loon! We landed in a different dimension! It is not our fault for being here- not is it his fault for two of my Master's! Let us g-"_

_"Don't attack him!" _Harry cried out, causing the snake to look at him, as if judging him before slowly obeying, lowering itself back down.

"Sir- Lutain says that they're from a different dimension- is it possible?" Harry quizzed, and Shadow swallowed against the wand, looking at the crafted elder berries made within the length.

"A different dimension, you say?" Dumbledore pondered, before pulled back and allowing Shadow some breathing room in which he took with obvious relish.

"Yes, that is highly plausible- as I find it unlikely that Tom has a child." Dumbledore's previous anger had vanished, and now he gave his normal appearance, looking like a normal kind grandfather, like the worst thing that he could do to you would give you a lemon drop. Shadow scowled, tracing a thin finger along the slightly reddened mark where Dumbledore's wand previously had pressed in.

"What?" Harry gasped; face paling with the horror of such a thing.

"How do you know my father? What are your relations to him?" Shadow growled, looking at Harry who swallowed before responding with a croaking voice.

"He murdered my parents." Harry croaked, and the boy's eyes widen, allowing him to take a step back with trembling legs.

_"Master! He may be this realm's boy! He- oh Merlin!"_

"You- You're Harry Potter? You're the Boy who lived?" The child asked, as if fearing the answer. Harry nodded, causing Shadow to stiffen, eyes glazing as he seemed to go into shock. Harry was now confused- first he was small if not a little shy, before turning and becoming a lethal combination then something as weak as what he presently looked like?

_"Master! Y- you-"_

_"Don't say anything Lutain! Just do not! I'm obliviating us after this!"_

"Why? Why would you obliviate yourselves?" Harry quizzed, and Shadow swallowed, raising one hand and forming what seemed to be smoke- like a crude way of apperation or dark magic.

_"Obliviate us-s? An' miss th- this?"_

"This is a nightmare!" Shadow moaned, and Harry glanced at Dumbledore, who held the greatest look of thinking he had seen in a long time.

_"Master-" _before the snake could say anything else, it succumbed to the oddest hisses Harry had ever heard.

"He's…._laughing." _Harry informed Dumbledore, the oddest look upon his face as he recognized this.

_"Oh Master! You little Lap-dog!"_

"Shut up Lutain! I am not!'

_"Look at him! He wears clears upon his scales!"_

"They're called glasses Lutain!"

_"His scales are so untidy! Like a flying bird's nest!"_

Thus began the oddest one-sided conversation Dumbledore had ever heard. A brief glance to Harry's face confirmed that the full conversation also seemed rather odd.

_"You look so different Master! So…small and…light!"_

"That's what a blood adoption if for!"

Harry turned his bewildered eyes to Dumbledore for help, who merely offered a slightly light chuckle; this seemed to horrify Lutain beyond words. Dumbledore gave a rather small smile to the serpent, who recoiled, gasping for air as if he succumbed to drowning temporarily.

_"Oh Salazar! He understands us too! What is this realm like! Salazar bless us all for safety!"_

"Lutain stop it! He doesn't!"

_"Oh how I pray for safety oh great Salazar! Let us survive!"_

"Stop it Lutain! Stop being such a drama queen! He doesn't speak!"

_"Get us out of here! Let us go anywhere! Anywhere but here! Get us back h-"_

Lutain flopped over, lying stiff on Shadow's shoulder as if he had fainted. Thinking back on it, Harry concluded that he probably _had _fainted.

Shadow swallowed looking at Harry and Dumbledore, slowly reaching for something with his left hand inside his sleeve- before stopping and letting his hand drop slowly.

_'Probably a wand' _thought Harry, _'he knows Dumbledore would beat him too it.'_

"What are you doing out here?" Shadow asked warily, as if what the two of them had been doing might be something vital to the reason they were here.

"Horcrux hunting, my boy." Dumbledore chuckled lowly, and Shadow recoiled, skin turning as ashen as his father.

"You're….hunting Lord Voldemort's horcrux's?" He choked out, voice a keening wail almost, and Harry winced, a grimace on his face as Shadow seemed completely horrified at the prospect of him hunting for them.

"Lutain was right- what kind of world is this where Harry Potter is trying to _kill _Lord Voldemort! I- Merlin- you are all insane! Merlin help you all! Next thing you are you…you're going to _kill_ Nagini And…and be _foes _with Malfoy and Nott- and a _Gryffindor!_ And- and- an-fall in _love_! You're insane!" Shadow gasped in horror, slashing through the air with the now formed claws on his right hand, splitting the air with a sharp keening whistling noise, before lunging through, as if it was a lifeline.

Harry Potter watched as the black gate swirled, leaving the two on the cliff face with the crashing waves and whistling waves.

"Sir?" Harry asked, dazed, as the world seemed to swirl temporarily.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Can this be between the two of us? Please sir."

"Of course, my boy, of course…"

* * *

><p><strong>And thus ends the story of Shadowed Malice!<strong>

**Here are Awards! Look to see if you would like, but results are of the date 5/27/2012. **

**_First Review: _Tobi's Only Girl (7-14-11)  
><strong>

**_First Favorite: _dragonbrother forever (7-14-11)**

**_First Story Alert: _artsycherry (7-14-11)**

**_First Community: _Dark, Vampire, Harry Potter fic's _Founded by: _Meyo (7-15-11)**

**BEST REVIEW: (Humor wise): _ Lord Toewart_  
><strong>******_BEST REVIEW: (Help wise):  Sidelines_****BEST REVIEW: (Never not reviewing wise): Tie between 'Ginhanelle' and 'SeaBreeze2Ga'****Mejor revisa (otros sabios de idioma):**** Kendra Dhyanna****_Thank you for reading! Now- a few questions to be answered or things to be noticed._  
><strong>******_  
><em>Sandman- **You my friend, have the oddest mood swings out of everyone i have ever known. No hard feelings, alright? And apology accepted. **HeartsGlow-** _With Harry choosing to be with Lutain it allowed him to 'keep his memory' as far as he knew. He also chose this so Lutain wouldn't die in the alternate universe. Harry decided to go through Hell to make sure that Lutain wouldn't have to.__**mybu- **Erm- thank you? I know this story doesn't have 'professionalism', but that is because i actually am a kid. Um, i apologize for the annoying A.N., i had asked previously in the story if i should stop them, and the majority voted that i should keep them because- and i quote- 'It makes readers know you arn't a mindless machine' and 'lets people know your voice' and so on. Sorry for that. And a 7.9? Thank you, i agree that is rather high on your scale. Thank's for reading.  
><em>_**SalemTheSpeakerOfTruth- **I'm sorry! I never realized all of the cliffhangers! Honest! My teachers made me write like that! Sorry!  
><em>_**dalistar123- **My apology if you did not understand the story. A little button on the top right please, yes, it has something i think is 2002 or something along those lines- click it. Nobody else seems to be confused with this story, nor do they think it was horrible.  
><em>_**kanabaka1- **Well, i must say, you're mature. That has happened to me before also, where a character dies and i accept them, then they come back to life again. If it helps, i tried to make it so Harry DID die, leaving only Wodahs. If you pay attention, you will notice the differences, Wodahs is more uncaring and heartless (if possible) than Harry, and doesn't care about anyone. Sorry if you find that bad to your tastes, i don't blame you!  
><em>_  
><em>

* * *

><strong>A nice person in a PM sent be a group of challenges, i thought you should see them and try a few, if you'd like.<strong>**-Idea 1: Secret Member-

What if Harry was made into a "secret member" of the Order of the Phoenix?

During the meeting at the end of the 2nd Year Harry re-asks the same question he made to Dumbledore about why Voldemort was after him. What spurred this on was his second time with Voldemort (young Tom Riddle), and the realization that he needed to be ready for the next encounter. He makes his case to Dumbledore, who relents in the end and decides to give Harry the full story. Afterwards he tells Harry about the Horocruxes and how many he suspects Voldemort may have made. In hearing this Harry tells Dumbledore the importance of finding them. Seeing this, Dumbledore smiles with happiness at Harry's need to do the right thing and pitches to Harry about joining his Order but as a secret member who answers only to him. Harry agrees but tells Dumbledore to not keep him in the dark any more, and asks for full disclosure on anything and everything of importance. After shaking hands to seal the deal, Dumbledore sets Harry with a main constant mission, to find the Horocruxes. He wants Harry to keep his ears to the ground on anything that may lead to their whereabouts and then bring them to him, contained and sealed so that no dark magic can harm anyone, and so that they can figure out how to destroy them.

Criteria:

1. Harry's personality would be drastically different. Being that he has learned very early what is at stake he would have an attitude that is far maturer and focused. This would show in his schoolwork and social skills.  
>2. Harry' magical skills would be far better. He would take things seriously but at the same time only learn what he needs to face of the dark. For instance, he would only learn spells that would benefit his mission and protect him. Typical skills would range from mind arts to simple spells that could be manipulated to create enhanced results. As the saying goes, there is no good magic or bad magic, only intent. So any spells Harry learns which follow into dark or light arts can be used for good or evil.<br>3. Harry relationship with the cast is up to you but no homosexual. Romances are up to you, but I would like to pitch to you the possibility of having Harry and Tonks get together. The way it could have started is that Dumbledore sent her on a mission with Harry as backup, and at first she underestimated Harry but later grew to like him after something like Harry rescuing her from a bad situation.  
>4. You can start this in any year but the year in which Harry first joined the Order has to be at the end of 2nd Year.<p>

If you have any questions please ask and please consider this because he genuinely is being helpful or a good friend.

-Idea 2: Street Magician-

What if Harry had skills in illusions which turned into a hobby where he became a street magician?

From a young age Harry showed that he was an extremely intelligent person who could wrap his mind around problems, solve them and break them down to the main components. As a result he found an ideal hobby in creating illusions which he uses to impress others on the streets. Little did his audience know that his illusions were a blend of muggle tricks and real magic.

Criteria:

**

**1. The story must follow the same general canon timeline and outline but with your changes inserted. This being said, you can enhance key moments or characters as long as it fits with the Harry/Magician character.  
>2. Harry personality can be whatever you like but since he is a magician character he must have great people skills like the great magicians of old and the new.<br>3. Harry relationship with the cast is up to you, but romantic wise he cannot be a homosexual. The reason for this is because his personality and character traits would attract a lot of the opposite sex who cannot get their head around how Harry pulls of his tricks. To any girl he would be a challenge and a mystery. And since Harry's personality will be linked to his hobby, a lot of his character would demonstrate someone who has a quick witted mind and a lot of humor in them. In retrospect he would come off as a clown to some, but a well liked clown, and at the same time someone who knows enough about everything to get him through the world. Basically street smarts.  
>4. Harry Potter must demonstrate a skill in magic that blends muggle illusion with real magic, and of course the opposites. This being said, he could do one or the other, or a mix of the two or not. With his skill in illusions also comes a high understanding of mechanics since a lot of illusions rely on sophisticated inner workings like a clock or car. Apart from this he can do other things that relate to his Hogwart classes.<strong>

**_acepro Evolution is the owner of these- please give credit to him/her._**

**__****_Now- here is MY challenge._**

**_-Idea 1- Connatural Wizards_**

**_Harry Potter and Tom Riddle were very similar- more so than he had realized. Both Orphans from different reasons, both somewhat abusive foster homes, and both having a thirst for avenging one, or both dead parents. The only difference, is that Tom Riddle has so far succeeded. With an unveiled past and uncanny resemblance, their is only so much Harry Potter can take. A Horcrux whispering thoughts and ideas is the last straw..._**

**_Criteria-_**

**__Basically, Harry must do things that are _extremely _similar to a certain boy we know, enough to concern Teachers and students with the Horcrux influence.**

**_ be a darkHarry, or an GreyHarry, no lightHarry_**

**_2. No Slash pairings, and no insane parings, like HermioneXHarry, Only HarryXGinny if wanted_**

**_3. You don't have to have Harry join Voldemort, doesn't matter_**

**_4. Can't have him being a lightside golden boy_**

**_5. Follow cannon plot line, can choose the year, although i suggest during 6th_**

**__Thanks to whoever does this challenge, i probably will in time.**

**Thank you for reading Shadowed Malice,**

**And thus!**

**The story is _FINISHED!_**

**_~Oceanbreeze7_**


End file.
